


A Kurtbastian Story

by Cbright8814



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Bulimia, Bullying, Cutting, Depression, Divorce, Doctor Who References, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Eating Disorders, Endgame Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter References, Hospitalization, Kink, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Teen Pregnancy, The Flash (TV 2014) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 167,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cbright8814/pseuds/Cbright8814
Summary: My take on what really happened during Season 3 of Glee and Kurt's final year of High School.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hartley Rathaway, Barry Allen & Sebastian Smythe, Barry Allen/Hartley Rathaway, Barry Allen/Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Jeff & Nick the Warbler (Glee), Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee), Kurt Hummel & Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 419
Kudos: 166





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaitlinM4077](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlinM4077/gifts).



It was Monday morning when Kurt Hummel walked into the building known as McKinley High School. It was the first day of his senior year and he was super excited to be graduating at the end of the year and heading off to New York City. Today was also his first day back from transferring from Dalton Academy. Don’t get Kurt wrong, he loved Dalton but due to the high cost, he couldn’t afford it plus he wanted to put space between him and his boyfriend Blaine Devon Anderson.

“Hey Kurt!” a voice yelled from behind him, making Kurt jump and nearly drop his textbook for his first class. Kurt turned and came face to face with a curly haired hazel eyed boy, his boyfriend Blaine Devon Anderson.

“What are you doing here?” Kurt asked. He closed his eyes. He transferred to get away from his boyfriend, not spend more time with him. Blaine marched up to Kurt and grabbed his wrist. “I transferred schools to be with you, be grateful” Blaine growled. Kurt sighed and yanked out of Blaine’s grasp. “I have to go to class, I’ll see you soon”. Kurt replied. He grabbed his books and left Blaine just standing there in the hallway.

Kurt was sitting in his Algebra II class when a bubbly blonde walked in and sat next to him. It was his best friend Sam Evans. 

“Hey Kurt, we missed you so much and are glad your back” Sam said.

“I’ve missed you too Sammy”, Blaine is here”. Kurt replied as he rubbed the area where Blaine grabbed him. Sam noticed but didn’t say anything.

“I thought you transferred to get away from the Hobbit”. Sam said quietly. Kurt just nodded and let a tear silently run down his face. Sam was about to say something, but the teacher cleared his throat and all talking ceased. Sam was going to talk to Kurt later. Something was wrong.

Sam, to contrary popular belief was one of Kurt’s best friends, his only true friend besides Kurt’s step brother Finn Hudson. They stayed in almost constant contact while Kurt was at Dalton despite Blaine’s constant need for Kurt’s attention. Sam was also grateful that Kurt had maintained his friendship with his roommate Jeff Sterling and his boyfriend Nick Duvall or affectionately called NIFF. Sam loved both boys, especially the energetic blonde Jeff or as Kurt loving called him “Sam’s clone”. Sam was also sure that if Blaine ever found out how deep the friendship between NIFF and Kurt went, he would do everything he could to terminate their friendship. To him, Blaine Anderson was controlling, and he hoped that Kurt would wise up and leave the gelled hobbit.

“Are you okay, Kurt?” Sam asked as they walked out their class together.

“Hey Sweetheart, do you know when the Fall Musical auditions are?” Anderson asked loudly as he was coming down the hall, cutting off Kurt’s reply to Sam who just glared at him. Kurt shook his head no.

“Answer ME!” Blaine growled.

“I said No, Blaine”. Kurt replied.

“Don’t take that tone with me.” Anderson hissed. He went to grab Kurt’s arm but, Sam intercepted him.

“Dude, back the fuck off, Kurt already said that he didn’t know when the auditions were going to be so back the hell off. Nobody knows any details yet.”. Sam said. He was really getting pissed at how the gel haired boy was treating his best friend and alarm bells started going off in his head. He knew going to anyone of authority at this school was a joke, how any of them kept their jobs was beyond him. Blaine dragged Kurt off to their next class.

As soon as they left, Sam dialed a well -known number at Dalton Academy and went into the nearest restroom to hopefully get some privacy.

“Hey Sam, come by and see us sometime. Your clone would like to see you sometime.” Nick Duvall answered laughing. Sam laughed.

“I will come by sometime with Kurt, but is Jeff with you?” Sam asked.

“He’s sitting right next to me, let me put you on speaker phone. I’m in Jeffie’s room. My new roommate is studying.” Nick replied.

“Kurt will probably kill me or at least not speak to me after this, but I think he’s being abused by Anderson. I think Blaine grabbed Kurt’s wrist earlier and he attempted to grab Kurt’s arm in front of me after not getting an answer about the upcoming Musical. Kurt really needs to dump Anderson. I also fear that New Directions will adore Blaine to the point I consider quitting” Sam said. He was glad he had the restroom to himself.

WHAT!!!” Jeff shrieked. He along with Nick both saw Kurt as their adopted brother.

“I hated that the rest of the Warblers were pushing them together”. Nick sneered. Nick was ready to hop in his car drive all the way to Lima to put Anderson in his place.

“Nicky, calm down.” Jeff said as he put an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. He sighed. “Kurt deserves someone so much better. We have a new transfer from Paris, France by the way.”,

“What’s his name?” Sam asked.

“Sebastian”. Niff said together.

“I’d love to meet him.” Sam said as the bell rang. He groaned.

“Before you go Sam, what’s the Fall Musical?” Nick asked.

“I have no idea, I just hope whatever it is, that Anderson doesn’t audition for it. Kurt needs it more. He’s applying for more than one college in NYC.” Sam replied.

“I wish we pooled our money together to keep Kurt here.” Jeff said even though they all knew that Kurt wouldn’t go for that. He was to independent. Sam disconnected the call and went to class. He really wanted to meet this Sebastian kid. 

The next class that Sam had was Glee and it went just as he feared. The New Directions minus him and Finn were amazed by him. Sam told Finn his suspicions about Blaine but unfortunately neither could do anything because they knew the School Board would turn a blind eye plus the Andersons came from money and sadly that spoke louder than words. Anderson went on and on about Dalton and wanting to be with Kurt. Both Sam and Finn wanted to bang their heads against the nearest wall. It was going to be a long school year. That afternoon the school musical was announced.

West Side Story

Auditions: September 11, 2012

3-5PM

McKinley Auditorium

“So, who are you going to audition as Kurt?” Mercedes Jones asked as soon as she saw the signup list.

“Tony.” Kurt replied as his blue eyes lighted up excitedly. Sam and Mercedes just grinned. They knew that Kurt would kill this audition.

“You don’t need Tony.” Blaine said as he walked up with Rachel in tow.

“What did you say?” Mercedes hissed. She wasn’t stupid, just like Sam she saw the warning signs that he did. She just prayed that her instincts were wrong. She hated that the New Directions saw Anderson as a God. She also noticed the light dim in Kurt’s eyes along with the tears that threated to fall. She was becoming pissed.

“I said Aretha that Kurt can forget about Tony cause he will be here next year graduating with me Aretha and Trouty.“ Blaine said smugly. Kurt looked like he had been punched in the stomach as both Sam and Mercedes growled. Blaine then wrote Kurt as Krupe and himself as Tony. Rachel smirked.

“I need Tony for NYADA and another place I’m applying.” Kurt cried as Blaine drug them thru the hall and out to his Navigator. Blaine then slammed Kurt against the driver side door.

“You don’t have what it takes for Tony or any role. Don’t fuck with my audition.” Blaine growled as he tightened his grip on Kurt’s throat. Kurt just nodded.

A week later, Kurt was a nervous wreck. He decided to audition for Tony despite what Blaine told him. In the audience was Sam, Mercedes, Tina, and Blaine. He was excited and belted out “Tonight”. He felt good about his performance and soaked up the praise he got from Sam and Mercedes afterwords. Blaine was to audition next and to his horror, he auditioned with the same song. He told Sam that he was going to stay while and to get a ride home with Finn after football practice. Sam gave him another hug and Kurt walked back into the auditorium.

“Can you see Kurt as Tony? His voice is to high.” Artie said. Kurt froze.

“Blaine did a much better job, let’s give it to him.” Coach Bieste, the football coach said.

Kurt’s eyes filled with tears and he ran to his Navigator. He knew his Dad was in DC at the moment. So, he called Jeff, but he didn’t answer. He then dialed Nick and sped to Westerville with tears running down his face. He wanted his two adopted Dalton brothers and he wanted them right now.


	2. Meeting Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt meets Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas Duval was roomed with Blaine Anderson during the 2011-2012 school year  
> Kurt Hummel was roomed with Jeff Sterling due to previous student not showing up

On the way to Dalton, Kurt tried Jeff again. He really needed the blonde and boyfriend Nick. At that time, a tall yet muscular boy of 6’0 was laying on his stomach doing some light studying for class. The guy had green eyes and was very attractive. All of a sudden, his roommate Nick’s phone rang for a second time. He got up and went over and glanced at Nick’s iphone 6S Plus. The caller ID said ‘Kurt’. 

“Sebastian Pascal Smythe speaking, Nick can’t come to the phone right now.” Sebastian said. This ‘Kurt’ guy was crying and it broke his heart.

“Oh, Can…Can you tell N…Nick that I’m on my way to Da..Dalton? I was his boyfriend Jeff’s roommate last year.” Kurt replied crying.

“Of course, I can, want me to meet you at the entrance?” Sebastian asked softly. Kurt softly replied yes.

Sebastian was sitting out on the steps when Kurt pulled up in his navigator. Kurt killed the engine, turned off his phone, and got out of the car.

“Hi, I’m Sebastian Smythe, Nick’s new roommate.” Sebastian said. Kurt couldn’t help but check him out.

“Kurt Hummell.” Kurt replied. 

“As in Burt Hummell’s son?” Seb asked. Kurt nodded as tears started to run down his face again. Sebastian crouched down and whipped the tears away.

“Shh, its ok.” Seb said as he pulled Kurt into a hug. Despite them just meeting, Sebastian felt a need to protect this boy. Seb then put a protective hand on Kurt’s back and guided him into the dorms. Kurt already calmed from that alone. Maybe Seb would be a good friend to him.

“Hey Seb, where did….” Jeff began until he saw who Sebastian was holding.

“Kurt”!’ He cried. At the mention of hearing his boyfriend yell Kurt’s name, Nick sprinted from his and Sebastian’s dorm. Nick saw that Kurt had called but got his voicemail when he returned his call.

Kurt launched himself at Jeff and began sobbing into his best friends chest. Jeff exchanged a worried look at both Sebastian and Nick.

“What happened hon?” Who made you this upset?” Nick asked.

“They all laughed at me Nicky”. Kurt cried harder.

“Who laughed at you?”’Seb growled.

“We had auditions for West Side Story and Blaine humiliated me in front of everyone when I went to sign up for the play. He also

told me that I’m not good enough to play Tony or any other part of Broadway.” The student director and faculty said my voice was to girly to play Tony. I’m never going to be good enough.” Kurt fell to the ground bawling.

Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff were pissed. How dare the student director and faculty at Kurts school make fun of this sweet boy.

“I’m going to kill Blaine.” Jeff said as his heart broke for the boy on the ground. At this point, Sebastian was on the ground with Kurt in his arms.

“I know we just met but I want to help and protect you.” Sebastian whispered in Kurt’s ear but just loud enough for NIFF to hear who just smiled at the pair. They knew Seb would be good for Kurt.

“Have you let Burt or Sam know what’s going on?” Jeff asked softly. Kurt shook his head no and buried his head in Sebastian’s chest. Jeff smirked.

“I’ll go and call them,” Nick said. Nick went and called Sam.

“Where’s Kurt?!!” Sam’s panic stricken voice said as he answered the phone.

“He’s here at Dalton with us.” Nick replied.

“Thank God.” Sam said.

“He had a breakdown. They made fun of his audition.” Nick said.

WHAT THE FUCK?!! Sam yelled.

“Kurt said that he overheard them say that his voice was too girly and that Blaine was right about him not being good enough for Broadway.” Nick replied. He could tell that Sam was getting pissed.

“I sat thru his audition and recorded it. It was fabulous.”. Sam said.

“Can you call Burt and let him know that Kurt is most likely going to be stay the night. Jeff and I will go get him a pass to stay in the dorms.” Nick half asked, half said.

“No problem. Sam smiled.

“I really wish we kept him here but he’s becoming closer to Sebastian.” Nick smirked. Nick sent him a picture of Sebastian.

“He’s hot and I’m straight. Sam replied. Nick laughed.

Sam called Burt and let him know what’s going on. To say Burt Hummel was pissed was an understatement. He was so glad that his boy had Niff and this Sebastian boy to look after him when he couldn’t. He told Sam that Carole should be back by tomorrow morning.

Once Nick got off the phone, he went to find his boyfriend and what he hoped would become Kurtbastian. He knew that Sebastian would not only take care and nurture Kurt but also stand by him. He walked in on Kurt and Sebastian curled up in Sebastian’s bed.

“Thank you for helping me earlier.” Kurt said.

Sebastian kissed him on the forehead.

“Your welcome Gorgeous.” Sebastian said.

“You think I’m gorgeous?” Kurt asked .

“Of course.” Seb replied.

“You are gorgeous Kurt.” Nick said as he walked back into the room and sat on his bed.

“But Blaine..” Kurt began

“From what I hear, Blaine is blind as a bat and stupid as fuck.” Seb growled.

“Would you like to spend the night?”? Nick asked gently.

“I would but my Dad…” Kurt began

“Sam already talked to him and he wants you to stay the night.” Nick replied as he got down on the ground next to Kurt and took his hand.

“Love you Nicky.” Kurt said.

“Love you more and your bed is still open, no one else moved in yet.” Nick replied.

Seb just smiled down at the two. Kurt, Nick, and Jeff had a brotherly love that he wished he had with his family. A tear rolled down his cheek.

“Bas, why are you crying?” Kurt asked as he felt a tear hit his head. He looked directly into Sebastian’s emerald green eyes.

“Just memories.” Seb replied, blinking away tears that filled his eye. He sighed.

“My Mom passed away not long ago and my brother got into a fight the night she died. I was shipped here from France a few weeks ago.” Seb said. Kurt kissed his cheek.

“My Mom passed away when I was 8.” Kurt replied as he curled up on Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian just held Kurt tighter and buried his head in Kurt’s hair. Nick just grinned at the beautiful couple. Jeff came in and sat down next to Nick who just put his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Are you hungry Kurt?” Nick finally asked. 

Kurt nodded but he didn’t want to leave Sebastian’s warm embrace. He knew Blaine would be furious with him but for now he felt safe in Sebastian’s arms.

“I didn’t bring any clothes to wear by the way.” Kurt mumbled into Sebastian’s chest who just chuckled.

“You can wear something of mine beautiful.” Sebastian offered. 

Kurt blushed and said. “Sorry, I cried on you earlier Jeffie.”

“Were family Kurt, you already know that. Nicky and I see you as our lost brother. It’s ok.” Jeffie replied.

“Are you hungry babe?” Seb asked as he heard Kurt’s stomach growl. Kurt nodded and extracted himself from Sebastian’s embrace much to the dismay of the other boy. Both Nick and Jeff went and got Kurt’s dorm pass while Seb went with Kurt to get their dinner. The boys decided to eat dinner in Jeff’s dorm and they all chatted while they ate.

After dinner, the boys decided to go their separate ways for the night. Not wanting to test curfew which was 10pm during the week. Sebastian went and grabbed his “The Flash” pajamas and a pair underwear for Kurt to wear. Seb just grinned as Kurt thanked him and said: “If you’re up to binge watch “The Flash” or any other CW show just let me know.”. Kurt laughed and hugged Sebastian again. Sebastian just closed his eyes and relished the feel of Kurt in his arms. He just wished Kurt would dump Anderson. The boys all hugged and went to their separate dorms. Luckily, Nick and Seb’s room were right across the hall from Jeff.

“Thanks for letting me crash here for the night.” Kurt said as he started his skin moisturizing routine.

“No problem sweetie, I love you.” Jeff said as he gave Kurt a hug. He felt Kurt suddenly twitch as he rubbed his back but didn’t say anything. He suddenly became concerned but walked into the bathroom to change. He knew how stubborn Kurt could be and figured Kurt would tell him when he wanted.

As soon as Jeff went into the bathroom, Kurt took off his shirt and pants. He looked in the mirror and silently cried. He deserved these bruises because he wouldn’t be good enough for anyone. At that moment Jeff came out and he gasped. Jeffery Thomas Sterling was pissed, no beyond LIVID at what he saw. How could another human being do this to another person?

“THAT MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE!! THAT SON OF A BITCH HAD BETTER RUN!! HE’S A DEAD MAN!!” Jeff yelled. He was yelling so loud that both Nick and Sebastian came running into the room. What Nick and Sebastian saw caused them to growl. Sebastian started swearing in French. All three boys just stared at Kurt’s back and knew that either the jocks or Blaine Anderson deserved a casket. 


	3. Blaine Attack Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is a douchebag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild Violence and a few tags come into play
> 
> Text Messages in Bold

Kurt began to sob. Sebastian pulled him into his chest, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed his hair.

“Shh, whoever did this will pay gorgeous. You don’t deserve this.” Sebastian cooed in his ear. Kurt had black and blue bruises not only up and down his back, but on his shoulders, and both of his legs. “Sebby, can you stay with me?” Kurt asked. Sebastian just grinned. He liked the nickname. No one had ever given him a nickname before.

“Kurt, who did this?” Jeff asked softly. Kurt teared up again. “Multiple people, I’m used to it.” Kurt replied as he leaned into Sebastian’s embrace.

Nick just growled and left the room. He thought Kurt returning to McKinley would be safer than what he was before. Either the jocks were at it again or Blaine Fucking Anderson was abusing his own boyfriend. It made Nick’s blood boil. Being an only child, Nick didn’t have any brothers. He considered Kurt to be his family after getting to know the other boy, he felt very protective of him. Sebastian was starting to be like his older brother and he just smiled at that. He then decided to call Carole Hudson-Hummell and Sam since Congressman Hummell was still in DC.

“Hello.” A woman’s voice said as she answered the phone.

“Mrs. Hudson-Hummell, this is Nicholas Duval, Kurt’s friend from Dalton. Do you or Sam have a minute to talk?” Nick said.

“I always have time to talk.” Carole said as she yelled for Sam who came running into the room.

“Nick is on the phone, and he sounds upset.” Carole said. Sam paled and sat down.

“I want to keep Kurt at Dalton at night and Burt is already aware of what’s going on. Jeffie came into his dorm tonight and discovered bruises up and down Kurt’s back, shoulders, and legs. I haven’t seen the front. I had to leave the room. Kurt will kill me for telling you.” Nick said. He was trying not to cry while on the phone. Sam just growled at the news.

“Does he need anything, I can drive out there.” Carole said.

“I think we have everything covered but I thought you should be aware, I think it’s Anderson or the jocks.” Nick said.

Carole sighed and told Nick that Kurt can stay at night no matter how long it would be. She trusted both Nick and Jeff with her stepson. Kurt didn’t need any of this shit. She thought this was all over last June after McKinley put in that anti bullying policy for this year. Blaine Anderson was a dead man if he was abusing her step son. No one crossed Carole Hudson Hummell or her husband Burt Hummell.

“Hey gorgeous, do you have anything for these bruises?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt just pointed to his makeup bag. He was embarrassed and humiliated that Jeff and now Sebastian found out his secret. He started to cry.

“Babe, it’s ok, let Jeff and me help you.” Seb said as he whipped away a tear from Kurt’s eye. Jeff went to go get the ointments and cremes from Kurt’s make up bag. It pissed him off that his brother in all but blood was hurting yet again. He then handed Sebastian the ointment who started putting it on the infected areas. Kurt just whimpered in pain as both Sebastian and Jeff tended to his back. Nick came back in the room and sat down next to Kurt who automatically grabbed his hand. He was so grateful to these boys. 

“I talked to Carole and she said you can stay here at night. Seb, Jeff, and I will take you to school and drop you off then pick you back up after Glee. Carole is meeting with Headmistress Mclaughlin at some point to arrange everything.” Nick said softly. Kurt just squeezed his hand in return as a Thank You. The next thing they knew, Kurt was asleep next to his adopted Dalton family. All three boys knew that Kurt was both mentally and physically exhausted. Sebastian smiled sadly at the boy and ran his hand gently thru Kurt’s soft chestnut hair. No one deserved what he was going thru. He asked Nick to go retrieve Kurt’s phone from his Navigator. The next thing Sebastian knew, Nick was back with Kurt’s phone. Nick quietly explained that Kurt made both him and Jeff a spare key to his vehicle as he plugged Kurt’s phone into charge. All three boys then moved the sleeping boy to his bed. Sebastian crawled in bed next to Kurt and promptly fell asleep. He swore that he would protect Kurt to his dying day.

The next morning, Kurt woke up in someone’s arms, he turned slightly to find himself wrapped protectively in the arms of one Sebastian Smythe. He could get used to his, god knows his current boyfriend didn’t like to cuddle. He tried to move without waking up Sebastian but to no success.

“Good morning gorgeous.” Seb said with a sleepy smile on his face.

“Sorry, I’m a sleep cuddler.” Kurt replied blushing. Seb thought that was just adorable and waved his hand dismissively.

The boys looked over to Jeff’s bed and saw that both him and Nick were passed out asleep in each others arms. They both giggled.

“Are you doing ok, today Kurt?” Sebastian asked as he went to go make himself a cup of French Roast coffee. Sebastian loved the fact that Jeff had his own coffee maker in his dorm.

“I’m scared to go to school with him there.” Kurt replied. He then briefly described what happened last year that made him transfer to Dalton including the death threat. The coffee cup that Sebastian was holding fell to the ground. Kurt’s eyes widened, and he began to apologize for making Sebastian drop his cup of coffee. 

“Kurt, it was an accident, it’s ok.” Sebastian cooed as he got down to clean up the spill. He wondered if Anderson yelled at Kurt for doing things on accident and it made him even more pissed off. After wrestling NIFF awake, the boys all went down for breakfast, luckily with no interrogation from anyone. They decided that Sebastian would take Kurt to school and that Jeff would pick him up. NIFF said good bye to Kurt and promised to have their phones on during class if Kurt anything. Sebastian then asked Kurt for his phone and Kurt wordlessly handed it to him. Seb put his number in and handed it back to Kurt.

“Please call me if you need anything, classes are easy for me, so I’ll always have time for you.” Sebastian said.

“I’m a charity case” Kurt mumbled. Sebastian pulled the Navigator over.

“God, who the fuck Is telling you these things?” Sebastian asked as his eyes filled with tears.

“My boyfriend.” Kurt said. Sebastian saw red but calmed himself, so he didn’t scare Kurt any more than he already was.

“You are not a charity case to anyone of us.” Seb said. He pulled Kurt into a half hug and gave him a reassuring kiss on his forehead. Kurt palled as they pulled into parking lot of McKinley. He reached over and squeezed Sebastian’s upper thigh.

“Kurt, are you alright?” Seb asked, his voice full of concern.

Kurt just pointed towards an angry looking guy with gelled hair.

“Sebby, I forgot to check my messages and phone calls.” Kurt whimpered.

“I’m not leaving you until I know your safe. I can skip today if you need me to.” Sebastian said. He squeezed Kurt’s hand to reassure him. He would be Kurt’s bodyguard if needed. Kurt shook his head no and told him that he’d be alright. Sebastian wasn’t convinced.

“Where the **_FUCK_** were you, you little shit? I’ve been trying to reach you all night.” Blaine hissed.

“Dalton with my friends.” Kurt cried as got out of the car. Blaine then backed him up against the side of the Navigator and pressed his left hand against Kurt’s wind pipe. “You are **_MINE!”_** Blaine growled. Sebastian got out of the car and marched towards Blaine. Both him and Sam got there at the same time. They were both livid.

“Let him go Blaine.” Sam growled. Blaine just tightened his grip. Kurt couldn’t breathe.

“He said Let Go asshole.” Sebastian hissed, and he stepped painfully on Blaine’s foot. Anderson reluctantly let go of Kurt who was gasping for air. Sam went to Kurt and examined his throat. You could see visible hand prints on Kurt’s throat and Sam was livid.

“Listen here you piece of shit, my father is the State Attorney of Ohio and Kurt’s father is Congressman. Don’t fuck with Kurt cause both of them will be hearing about this little incident. By the way, don’t think I don’t know about the abuse either. I saw the bruising personally last night and tended to Kurt’s wounds. You’re a disgusting person. Consider this your only warning.” Seb snarled as his emerald green eyes flashed very dangerously.

“Kurt is my brother and believe me both Carole and Burt will be hearing about this. Both the new guy and I WILL be reporting your fucking ass.” Sam added.

“Fuck you all.” Blaine yelled and went inside the building.

Both Sam and Sebastian turned to Kurt and just held him very closely until he calmed down.

“Thanks guys, I’ll see you inside Sammy.” Kurt said. He gave Seb a hug and a kiss on the cheek with the promise to keep him updated between classes.

Both Sam and Sebastian exchanged numbers. Seb got back in the Navigator and headed back to Dalton.

**To Sebastian: Kurt Deserves Someone Like You. -Sam**

Seb smiled at the text. At least he had one of Kurt’s family members approval. All he had to do is win over the rest.

Back inside McKinley, Kurt was heading to his first class when Anderson intercepted him. He grabbed Kurt’s arm painfully and dragged him to the nearest restroom. Once in the restroom, Blaine grabbed Kurt by the collar and slammed him up against the sink. 

“Who the fuck was that? Are you cheating on me?!” Blaine screamed.

“His..His name is Sebastian. He’s Nick’s roommate. He’s a friend of mine. I swear.” Kurt said. He was scared but knew better than to go against Blaine when he was like this.

“You’re a fucking liar.” Blaine growled and he punched Kurt in the face and stomach multiple times. Kurt fell to the floor in pain.

“Do you realize who’s your boyfriend?” Blaine sneered.

“You.” Kurt gasped out in pain.

“That’s right bitch and you deserve everything that you get.” Blaine hissed as he stepped on Kurt’s left hand. Kurt howled in pain. Blaine gave him an evil grin and kicked Kurt in the stomach as hard as he could and left the restroom. He left Kurt there in pain and gasping for breath.

“Has anyone seen Kurt?” Sam asked. He didn’t show up to his first period class. Sam was on edge since the confrontation with Blaine not even hour prior. There was a resounding no from the group. Sam was worried, and he got up and went to the restroom. Kurt wasn’t there either. He then texted Finn who bolted out of his Econ class in search of his brother. He found him in the restroom near Principal Figgins office.

“Hey Little Brother, who did this to you?” Finn said softly. He noticed that Kurt’s phone was out of reach for him to grab. Finn texted Sam and told him that he found Kurt near Principal Figgins office, then called 911. Sam ran out of the class he shared with Kurt and met Finn by Figgins office. He went into the restroom and got down on the floor next to Kurt as his blue eyes flashed dangerously. Whoever did this, had a date with a hospital bed.

“Kurt, it’s Sammy. Who did this to you?” Sam asked gently as he brushed a stay hair out of Kurt’s eyes.

“Can’t say Sammy, he’ll hurt me some more.” Kurt slurred then started vomiting blood. Sam growled but got his emotions under control quickly. He wondered if Kurt had a slight concussion. Finn told him that he’d go with Kurt to the hospital once the ambulance got there. Sam nodded and dialed Sebastian.

Sebastian was on edge ever since the confrontation with Anderson. He told both Nick and Jeff about what happened as soon as he got back to Dalton. To say they were pissed was a massive understatement. Seb paled when his phone vibrated. It was Sam, which meant it couldn’t be good. He ran out to his Fire engine red corvette.

“Sam, what the fuck happened?” Sebastian yelled.

“That asshole assaulted Kurt and most likely ran.” Sam replied.

“Son of a Bitch.” Sebastian hissed.

“Could you swing by the school and pick me up? Finn went with the ambulance and I got a ride from Carole this morning.” Sam said.

“No problem, I’ll be there soon.” Seb said and he hung up the phone.

**To: Nick Duvall**

**Jeff Sterling**

**EMERGENCY REGARDING KURT-Sebastian**

Nick and Jeff were by Sebastian’s side so fast he didn’t have time to even blink. Once Sebastian filled in what Sam said, both Nick and Jeff wanted blood. They decided to take Nick’s 2010 Hyundai Santa Fe to the hospital to give them all decent leg room. They picked Sam up on the way and high tailed it to Lima Memorial.

All four boys ran into the Emergency Room to find not only Burt, Finn, and Carole but half of the New Directions. The tension in the room escalated quickly. Jeff had spotted Blaine, who was sitting next to Rachel and Quinn.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!” Jeff screamed.

“I’m here to see my boyfriend.” Blaine sneered.

“You deserve a jail cell hobbit.” Sam hissed.

“HEY, ENOUGH!! Fight later. Our priority is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.” Seb yelled.

Carole got up and hugged Sebastian which surprised him, but he hugged her back.

“My name is Sebastian Pascal Smythe and you have raised an amazing young man Mrs. Hummell.” Sebastian said.

“Thank you, Sebastian and welcome to the family. You have helped look out for my boy.” Burt said as gave Seb a hug. Anderson just glared.

Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, and Sam all went to sit down on the opposite side of the New Directions.

“Think your not good enough for us anymore Sam?” Blaine sneered. Sam refused to take the bait. He was too worried about Kurt.

“Shut the fuck up Anderson.” Nick growled. If he wouldn’t get in trouble or kicked out of the hospital, he would beat the little shit into dust.

“What are you going to do about it Nicky.” Blaine gloated.

“Knock it off Anderson or leave.” Burt warned.

Anderson just sat there and crossed his arms like petulant child.

“Family of Kurt E. Hummell.” A doctor said. Carole, Finn, Sam, and Burt all stood.

“Mr. Hummell has multiple lacerations on his back and stomach along with a broken hand, a fractured rib is three places, hand prints around his throat where it looks like he was physically choked, and a ruptured spleen which we had to do surgery on to remove. He also has a mild concussion.” Doctor Andrews said. Sebastian ran to the nearest trash can and vomited. Nick and Jeff got up and rubbed his back to calm him down. Nick, Jeff, Finn, and Sam all narrowed their eyes at Blaine.

Carole, Finn, Sam, and Burt all went back to see Kurt while everyone else waited out in the waiting room.

“I’m so sorry.” Kurt said as soon as his family walked into the room.

“Don’t apologize son, whoever did this, they are at fault.” Burt replied.

Kurt smiled and turned to Sam.

“Where’s Sebby and Niff?” Kurt asked. He wanted his Dalton family.

“I’ll go get them.” Sam said as he headed out the door.

Everyone stood up when Sam came out. He ignored them and walked over to Sebastian, Jeff, and Nick. Blaine glared.

“He’s asking for all three of you.” Sam said quietly and they all stood up. Blaine reached out and grabbed Sebastian’s arm.

“Let go of me.” Sebastian hissed.

“Your not his boyfriend.” Blaine growled.

“Let go of him Anderson.” Jeff spat.

Blaine very reluctantly loosened his grip on Sebastian but yelled “This isn’t over, he’s mine!”.

“Quit with the possessive shit Blaine.” Nick growled on his way by. He wrapped his one arm protectively around Jeff and the other around Sebastian.

A few minutes later, they all walked back to Kurt’s room who’s face lit up when he saw both NIFF and his Sebby.

“Hey Kurt, how are you feeling?” Sebastian asked as he got closer to the bed.

He dropped his satchel and climbed on the bed with Kurt who began to cry heart wrenching sobs. Seb just held him close and shared a sad yet angry look at NIFF, and Kurt’s family.

“Shh, it’s going to be ok. Your entire family is here.” Sebastian, cooed as he ran his hand thru Kurt’s hair.

“Why does he hate me Sebby, am I that bad a boyfriend?” Kurt sobbed. Seb just held him tighter.

“I don’t think so hon, he’s just a possessive asshole.” Seb replied.

At that moment, Blaine walked into the room and saw red.

“Get out of his bed, that my spot Smythe.” Blaine said from the doorway. Seb noticed that Kurt began to shake, and he began whispering reassuring words in Kurt’s ear. Kurt whimpered and buried himself further into Sebastian’s embrace.

“I SAID GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Anderson yelled.

Nick, Jeff, and Sam all got in Blaine’s face. They were 100% done with his shit.

“Leave them alone Blaine.” All three of them growled. Blaine spit in their faces. NIFF was ready to kill Anderson. 

“I want him arrested for assault, battery, and domestic violence to my boy.” Burt said.

Carole called for security immediately. A few minutes later, an officer arrived. Blaine put up a flight and was then hauled away in handcuffs with the extra charge of resisting arrest.

Kurt just sat there in the hospital bed taking in the scene before him looking stunned for a moment. He turned slightly and smiled a sleepy exhausted smile as he looked at the boy holding him. He knew then wanted Sebastian Pascal Smythe permanently in his life and he fell asleep to that exact through running thru his head.


	4. Blaine Attack Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Blaine's arrest 
> 
> New Directions show their true alliances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short Chapter. This Chapter is for QTP2T. I loved her character of Cameron and I just had to borrow him.

“Get these Fucking cuffs off me!” Blaine yelled as he was being escorted thru the hospital. The group of New Directions plus a blonde Warbler were still out in the waiting room.

“OMG BLAINE!!” Rachel yelled. Her ‘second best gay’ was being arrested.

“I’m being falsely accused of domestic violence, and assault of my boyfriend.” Anderson whined.

“Kurt’s always causing trouble,” Quinn said.

“Agreed.” Artie said.

Unbeknownst to the group, NIFF had come back into the waiting room and they heard everything that the New Directions said. They noticed the blonde Warbler also shifting uneasily in his seat. Nick nodded to the blonde in the chair.

How dare these so-called friends side with Anderson. Nick was ready to attack but Jeff put a calming hand on his boyfriends back.

“He probably faked his injuries.” Puck said. 

Nick had enough. He couldn’t listen to these people trash his brother anymore.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! You all are supposed to be his friends but your siding with a guy who is an abuser!!” Nick hissed.

“Blaine loves Kurt, he wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Tina responded.

Jeff growled. He stalked over to Blaine and got directly in his face after giving a curt nod to the officer. 

“Listen here you sick bastard, nobody hurts my family and gets away with it. You may have these fools coned, but not Nicky, Sebastian, or myself. Kurt Elizabeth Hummell is part of my family and I’ll do whatever it takes to protect him from you and these assholes. Take him away before I beat the shit out of him.” Jeff hissed.

Blaine was then lead away being charged once again with assault.

Back in Kurt’s room, both Sam and Finn were debating on who to let back in to see Kurt with Burt and Carole. Finn pointed out that there will be people who sympathize with Anderson and discredit Kurt despite them hearing Kurt’s injuries directly from the Doctor himself.

“We also have to consider that the school board will overturn any sentence that Blaine gets.” Sam said.

“We better get Nick and Jeff back in here, knowing Jeff he’s probably worried sick about Kurt after that confrontation with Blaine.” Sam added.

Finn took a look at his brother who was sleeping peacefully in Sebastian’s arms. He really liked Seb and thought he would be a good match for Kurt. He walked out of the room and in search of Kurt’s Dalton brothers. He found them talking to a blonde haired Warbler named Cameron who was 6’0 with blue eyes. Nick looked up and became concerned.

“Is Kurt ok?” Nick asked softly. Finn just grinned and motioned for NIFF to come back with him.

“Why do they get to go back!” Rachel screeched.

“Kurt asked for them Rachel. Drop it.” Finn lied. Nick, and Jeff got up and introduced Finn to Cameron. Cam waved them good bye and told them that he had to get back before his next class. Cam left with the promise to inform Headmistress McLaughlin of what was going on despite Kurt not being a current student.

“He’s actually asleep, but we figured you guys wanted to keep an eye on him after that confrontation with Anderson.” Finn said quietly. Jeff filled Finn in on what happened in the waiting room and what the New Directions all said behind Kurt’s back. Finn was angry.

“Ugh, I hate my bladder,” Seb whined as he left the restroom. He was nice and comfortable holding Kurt until his bladder decided to wake him up. He had to admit, Kurt was cute when he slept. He wished his own father was around like Burt was for his son. He sighed as he looked at Carol and Burt. What he was about to ask them made him very nervous and he hoped that when he was done that he didn’t get him kicked out of Kurt’s life.

“Mr. and Mrs. Hummell, can I speak to you out in the hallway?” Sebastian asked. Both Burt and Carol nodded.

“What’s wrong Sebastian?” Burt asked.

“I don’t really have a place to stay when Dad is away and um..the mansion I live in is a bit big…so…” Sebastian said. He was nervous and hated asking for help. As much as he loved Dalton, it got a bit lonely for him.

“Sweetie, are you alone most of the time when you’re home?” Carole asked.

Sebastian just nodded as tears filled his eyes. Burt and Carole shared a look.

“Seb, would you like to stay with us on the weekends your home?” Burt asked.

“Yes. I’ll pay for whatever you need, groceries, own gas. I’ll even cook for….” Seb repied, secretly relieved that the Hummell-Hudsons were actually listening to what he had to say unlike his own father.

“ Sebastian your rambling. Don’t even think about it, We’ll worry about details later. I’m glad you were comfortable enough to tell us. besides I think Kurt has become pretty attached to you.” Burt said. Sebastian just blushed and said “Yea, I’m attached to him to.” Burt grinned. He approved of Sebastian.

Seb then went back in the room and climbed back in bed holding Kurt. At that point, NIFF came bounding in the room.  
“Kurtie, how are you feeling?” Jeff asked as he snuggled up to his best friend.

“A little better Jeffie.” Kurt replied as he curled up next to his two best friends.

“KURT ELIZABETH HUMMELL, HOW DARE YOU GET BLAINE ARRESTED WITH YOUR LIES!” Rachel screeched from the doorway. She had followed Finn and NIFF.

Kurt shrunk back into Sebastian’s embrace as Seb glared daggers at the petite girl.

“I suggest you leave Rachel, Kurt doesn’t want you here.” Burt said.

“He didn’t tell me that.” Rachel said.

“Kurt didn’t have to bitch, can’t you read body language?” Nick said. He noticed that Kurt was becoming fidgety and nervous around Rachel. He also noticed that both Sebastian and Jeff tightened their hold on Kurt. 

“Without Blaine, I can’t do the show.” Rachel whined. 

“Get Out Please.” Kurt said. 

“But Kurt, you and Blaine are soul mates.” Rachel began.

“Please leave me alone, I asked you to leave.” Kurt cried.

“He said leave Barbra, now do what he says or I’ll call security and have them escort you out.” Sebastian growled.

“Why is the competition here?” Rachel asked, completely ignoring Sebastian’s statement.

“Hi, my name is Sebastian Smythe, I’m Kurt’s friend from Dalton. Please leave like Mr. Hummell asked.” Seb smirked.

“Blaine should be there, not you.” Rachel hissed.

Kurt turned his head, buried it in Sebastian’s neck and cried. Seb gently ran a hand thru his hair. He also felt Jeff snuggle up more protectively and he just sighed.

Nick, Sam, Finn, and Carole all glared at the girl. Rachel left in a huff.

“Son of A Bitch, Anderson is appealing the pending expulsion from McKinley” Burt said as he looked at the notification on his phone.

It was just like Karofsky all over again to Kurt and he began to have a panic attack due to memories of the previous year coming flooding back to him.

“Breathe, Gorgeous, it’s going to be ok. You can stay at night with us during the week once your home. You know we will protect you. Headmistress McLaughlin will do everything in her power legally to keep you safe.” Sebastian whispered. Kurt calmed immediately at Sebastian’s words of comfort. He hated that Kurt was going thru this and shared a worrying look with both Nick and Jeff.

Soon, the boys had to leave so they could make it back before curfew. Even though Headmistress Mclaughlin was aware what was going on, they didn’t want to chance it. They all gave Kurt hugs and kissed him good bye.

“I don’t want you to go Sebby.” Kurt cried.

“I know babe, but I have to. I have homework to do and I don’t want to risk being out after curfew.” Seb said. He kissed Kurt on the forehead and headed out with NIFF. 

The next day, Kurt was cleared to go home and unfortunately someone no one in the Hummel- Hudson clan wanted around would be back at McKinley High to greet them.


	5. Scandals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lead up to Scandals and Scandals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E Rating for Graphic Depictions of Violence and Rape/NonCon  
> Domestic Violence  
> 
> 
> Italicized- French 
> 
> Bold- Text Messages
> 
> This was was a hard Chapter to write. I cried while writing it.

“Hi Sebby.” Kurt said as he settled down on the couch. He was glad to be home and he wanted to let Sebastian know that he was home.

Sebastian just chuckled. He really loved when Kurt called him Sebby.

“Hi babe, I’m so sorry I couldn’t be with you when you returned home. I have a big paper due for French. Are you feeling ok?” Seb replied/asked. He really wanted to kill Anderson for putting his crush thru this.

 _“Get your paper done Sebby, it’s ok. I’ll be returning to school to tomorrow.”._ Kurt replied in French.

“Uh, you speak French?’ Sebastian stuttered. ‘Ugh, he’s perfect and cute.’ He thought.

 _“Yes, my late Mom taught me before she died, and I continued studying it. I want to go to Paris one day_.” Kurt said. Sebastian just smiled. He thought it was both totally cute and a total turn on that Kurt spoke French.

 _“I’ll see you soon. Please call or text me anytime.” Seb said._ He hung up the phone and got back to his paper.

“Hey Bud, we need to talk.” Burt said. He saw that Kurt was on the phone and probably with either Sebastian or NIFF and didn’t want to interrupt. 

“Sure, what about? I’m returning to school tomorrow.” Kurt said.

“I know and that’s what we need to talk about.” Burt said. He sighed and called for Sam. Finn was out with a few friends of his. Sam came racing down the stairs.

“Kurt, are you ok? What’s wrong?” Sam asked worriedly.

Kurt smiled at his brother and he said that Burt wanted to discuss his first day back. Sam sat down one side of the couch and put his arm around Kurt’s shoulder. Carole sat in the big chair.

“As you know, Anderson and his parents are appealing the school board of his pending expulsion from McKinley. Personally. I think the little shit needs a jail cell, but his parents were able to bail him out within hours. His parents went to the school board to also to appeal the expulsion and I think he’s going to get it.” Burt said. Kurt began to shake. Sam got up and held him close.

“Your father and I also went to Dalton and spoke with Headmistress Mclaughlin directly. She said that she had no issue with you spending the night for your safety.” Carole added.

“We will protect you Kurt. Finn and I are your family and we’ll do everything we can to keep you safe.” Sam said quietly.

“I just wanted a normal year my final year of High School.” Kurt cried. Sam just held him tighter as tears came to his own eyes. Sam looked up at Burt who also had tears running down his face. Burt hated that his son was going thru this but there wasn’t much he could do right now. Carole came up and handed Kurt some hot tea. Sam hated that his brother in all, but blood was going thru this and he blamed one Blaine Devon Anderson. He got up and went to his room to call the boys from Dalton to tell them what happened.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANDERSON IS RETURNING TO MCKINLEY!!” Sebastian yelled into his iphone.

“The fucking school board over turned his expulsion like they did with Karofsky.” Sam replied.

Sebastian Pascal Smythe was pissed. ‘Who the fuck was running that school district?’ He thought.

At that moment, Nick walked into the room carrying his textbook and the paper he had been working on for History. He raised an eyebrow at the look on Sebastian’s face. Sebastian then told him what Sam said. Nick started swearing, he hated how money could be buy anything you wanted. His family wasn’t super wealthy, but they made a decent amount. He was worried about Kurt.

“I just want to protect him Nick.” Sebastian said as he buried his head in his hands. He accidentally turned on the speaker phone function, so Sam could hear the conversation.

“I know you do, I’m close to transferring to McKinnley just for Kurt. He’s like my little brother.” Nick replied.

“He would be your little brother doofus, Kurt is seven months younger than you. I’m the older brother between the three of us.” Jeff said as he walked into Nick and Seb’s dorm room.

“You’re the hot brother.” Sebastian quipped. Nick then wacked him over the head and muttered “Gross.”

“Let’s head to class before Headmistress Mclaughlin has us in detention.” Jeff said.  
“Yea, we don’t need you guys in detention.” Sam spoke up. He was amused and touched by what the boys say, especially Nick and Sebastian.

You heard that.” Sebastian said. He was slightly mortified.

“Yea, I did. You accidentally put me on Speaker phone. I’m really touched that you and Nick would consider transferring for Kurt.” Sam said. Sebastian just smiled slightly.

“You boys head to class, we’ll talk later. Sam said, and he disconnected the call.

The next morning, Kurt was a nervous wreck. He knew that both Sam and Finn would protect him, but he was worried about Glee and the West Side Story rehearsals. He didn’t know who he could trust in Glee anymore besides his brothers. He didn’t trust the faculty and staff anymore either, but he was determined to make it thru his Senior year. Sam noticed the nervous look on Kurt’s face.

“We won’t let that asshole near you.” Sam said quietly as he got in the driver’s seat of Kurt’s navigator. He knew Kurt was to nervous to drive today. He texted Finn to meet them when they got to McKinley. They arrived fifteen minutes later with Finn helping Kurt out of the car. Finn stood in front of Kurt while Sam took the rear. Both boys, grabbed one of Kurt’s hands each and walked him thru the school. All the while Anderson, Berry, and Tina were glaring daggers at the three boys.

Sam sat next to Kurt during class and gently put a calming hand on his best friend’s leg. He wouldn’t let Anderson near him. He’d be Kurt’s personal bodyguard until Anderson got the hint that Kurt was off limits. 

“Hey Sweetheart, I don’t appreciate you getting me arrested. My father wasn’t happy that he had to bail me out.” Blaine said as he approached a scared and pale looking Kurt. Sam had Kurt stay near the classroom while he went to the restroom. He didn’t want to be alone with Anderson, but his bladder couldn’t wait anymore.

“Stay away from me.” Kurt said. He wanted Sam to return to him.

Anderson just glared at him and grabbed his arm to take him to class.

“Hey Anderson, let go of him!” Sam yelled as he ran to be besides Kurt. He stepped slightly in front of Kurt. If he wouldn’t get expelled or detention, he’d punch Blaine in his smug face.

“Listen blondie, get it through that thick skull of yours. Kurt and I are soulmates and he’s MINE!” Blaine growled.

“I’m not yours Blaine. I transferred schools to get away from you. Dalton is nice, but I really transferred to get away from YOU!” Kurt said. Sam smirked.

“YOUR MINE KURT!!” Anderson yelled. Kurt just looked embarrassed. His boyfriend was making a scene.

“Get to class!” Coach Sue Sylvester yelled as she approached the trio. She looked at the scared look on Kurt’s face and nodded. Sam just looked stunned, did Coach Sylvester just approve of how Anderson was treating Kurt? He stepped on Blaine’s foot, who let go of Kurt’s arm.

“Are you okay?” Sam said as he put an arm around Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt just shook his head no.

“Your worried about Glee, aren’t you?” Sam asked softly.

Kurt just shook his head. His nerves were getting the better of him. He felt like he was going to puke. He ran to the nearest trash can and emptied his stomach of what little breakfast he ate. Sam rubbed his back and took him to the nurse to lay down. Ten minutes later, Kurt was cleared to go to class.

“We can skip and go home. I can call Carole or the boys from Dalton.” Sam said. 

“No, let’s just get this shit over with.” Kurt replied.

Glee was just as what Kurt feared with most of New Directions taking Blaine’s side and Rachel was going on and on about how Kurt stole precious acting time with her “Tony”. Sam and Finn both glared at the group and noticed that Kurt was fidgeting in his seat. Kurt smiled when Finn put a protective arm around him, but He wished his Dalton brothers were there with him as well. Finn told him about Cameron coming to check on him while he was in the hospital. He always wanted to make more friends while he was at Dalton, but Blaine negated any attempt at that. He was excited to meet Cameron. Sam sent off a text.

“Hey Kurt, are you going to show your face at rehearsal today?” Artie said.

“No. I. don’t think so. I’m not feeling that great, I might head home early,” Kurt replied.

“I can replace you.” Artie smirked

Kurt’s eyes filled with tears and bolted from the room. He couldn’t take how mean these so- called friends were being to him. Sam and Finn threw a dirty look at the rest of New Directions. Sam ran after Kurt and shot off another text to whoever he was texting. He found Kurt sitting on the ground near his locker crying his eyes out. “Want to go home?” Sam asked quietly as he got down on the ground with Kurt. Kurt just laid his head on Sam’s shoulder. He was grateful that Sam was there. “Yes please.” Kurt replied. Sam kissed his hair and they headed out the door. He texted Carole to let her know that he was heading home. “I have a surprise for you when we get home. It should arrive by the time we get there or pretty close to it.” Sam said. He was hoping this surprise would lift Kurt’s spirts. At this point, he was highly considering quitting New Directions.

Meanwhile, back at Dalton, the Warblers were singing “Uptown Girl.” The doors opened and walked in Blaine Anderson. Smiles lit up on everyone’s face except Sebastian, Jeff, and Cameron. Nick’s eyes narrowed but he finished the song in true Warbler tradition.

“Is this your Triumphant Return to Dalton?” One of the Warblers asked. Sebastian wanted to puke. His phone dinged several times since he had his phone off during class. What he read made his blood pressure rise and he glared daggers at the Hobbit in front of him.

**[945] To: Sebastian**

**Jeff**

**Nick**

**Anderson threatened Kurt. He’s upset and blames Kurt for him getting arrested. Kurt might need you, Nick, Jeff, and Cameron after school. May I have Cameron’s number? -Sam**

**[11:00] To: Sebastian:**

**Kurt was** **so nervous about Glee that he vomited. -Sam**

**[11:15] To: Sebastian: Entire Glee group blames Kurt for Anderson arrest. Student director threatened to replace Kurt in West Side Story. Kurt ran out of class in tears- Sam**

**[11:30]: To: Sebastian:**

**Nick**

**Jeff**

**I’m Taking Kurt home. He will need you. Can you, Nick, Jeff, and Cameron swing by if you have the time?- Sam**

Sebastian motioned for Jeff, Cameron, and Nick to come over. All of them read the texts that Sam sent, and they were livid. They all glared at Anderson who was going on and on about West Side Story and how he reserved tickets for all of the Warblers the next two weeks.

**[11:45]: To: Sam: Sorry. I had an exam. We will be there ASAP. Anderson showed and is going on and on about how he won West Side Story and want us to go. I want to bang my head against this desk. I forwarded you Cameron’s number, so you would have it. -Sebastian.**

**[12:00]: To Sebastian: Just got Kurt home. I’ll have Kurt lay on the couch once he gets changed. See you soon. -Sam**

**[12:30] To: Sam: Ugh, Anderson tried to flirt with me and kept me. I want to stick my dick in a blender. Ugh. We’ll be on the way soon. I told coach that I had a family emergency come up so I wouldn’t be at lacrosse practice this afternoon. NIFF is either very pissed or annoyed at the texts they saw. Thanks for letting us know what’s going on. -Sebastian**

**[12:45]: To Sam: We’re on the way. -Sebastian**

Nick, Cameron, Jeff, and Sebastian all left as soon as Anderson did. They took Jeff’s 2011 Subaru Forester and headed to Lima.

**[1:00]: To: Sam:**

**Almost there. Traffic is a nightmare. Nick said that the New Directions are on his shit list. Did you hear that Anderson hit on Seb? *Gags* He has no class. I’m rooting for Kurt and Seb to get together. Kurt, Seb, Nick, and I would rule Dalton. Can’t wait to see Kurtie and give him hugs. – Jeff.**

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Sam went to get it. Kurt was still in his room.

“Hi, thanks for coming.” Sam said.

“Ugh, I needed a distraction. How is he?” Cam asked as Sam gave them all hugs and hung their coats on the coat stand.

“He went directly to his room when we got home and hasn’t come out yet.” Sam replied, and he hung his head. Cam came over, introduced himself, and gave him a hug.

Sebastian went directly to Kurt’s room and gently knocked on the door.

“Kurt, it’s Sebby, are you ok Gorgeous?” Sebastian asked quietly. Kurt opened the door and just fell into his arms. Seb noticed that he had been crying and just held him close.

“Shh, it’s ok. You know I’ll always be here for you.” Seb said quietly. Kurt just nodded.

Seb scooped up Kurt bridal style and took him into the living room. He laid him down on the couch and got in behind him. Kurt just snuggled up into Seb’s embrace as Sebastian wrapped his arms protectively around his back. The boys smiled sadly at the pair.

“What the fuck actually happened today. I knew today would be rough but jesus.” Cam asked worriedly. Sam just smiled grimly. He liked Cam. Him and the Warblers, (at least those not hung up on Anderson) were on Kurt’s side. Sam gave a brief description of what happened and the boys in the room were seething with rage by the end he was done. What horrible people they had at McKinley. 

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. All four boys looked at each other.

“It had better not be the entire group of New Directions. I’m very pissed at them at the moment and if it’s Anderson, tell him to go to hell.” Nick growled.

“Tell whoever it is to fuck off and that I’m not here.” Kurt mumbled. The boys all chuckled. Jeff sighed as he went to the door and opened it. Outside was Anderson and Berry.

“What are you doing here Jeff?” Anderson asked

“Kurt asked me to be here douchebag. I heard what you all did to him today and I’m not happy. Jeff hissed. “Oh, hey Barbra, are you going to be a total bitch to Kurt in his own home like you were at school today?” He added. Rachel’s mouth dropped open.

“Honey, who is it?” Nick called.

“Just the trash Nicky!” Jeff called back and the room behind him roared with laughter.

“Where is my boyfriend?” Blaine hissed.

“Sleeping.” Jeff said as he crossed his arms.

Anderson and Berry pushed Jeff out of the way. Blaine started yelling as soon as he saw Kurt and Sebastian.

“Sebby, tell whoever that is to go fuck himself.” Kurt said sleepily as he held on to Sebastian, not wanting to let go of the older boy. He felt safe in his arms.

Cam, Nick, Jeff, Sam, and Seb roared with laughter at Kurt’s statement. Sebastian leaned down and asked loudly: “What would you like this person to fuck himself with my Gorgeous sweet Kurt?” He ran his hand thru Kurt’s soft hair. “A Mick Lovall dildo, the guys a tight ass.” Replied Kurt just loud enough for everyone to hear as he snuggled even more into Seb’s warm embrace. Sam spit out his drink and the rest of the boys roared with even more laughter. “You like the European and French boys don’t you?” Sebastian asked as he raised an eyebrow. Kurt didn’t respond. Blaine just looked uncomfortable and embarrassed. No one embarrassed Blaine Anderson and got away it, especially not his boyfriend Kurt E. Hummell. The boys suddenly noticed the change in Blaine’s demeanor and they narrowed their eyes at him. They hoped a confrontation wouldn’t break out in Kurt’s own home. Nick was doing his best to hold Jeff back, he knew that his boyfriend was ready to attack.

The five boys all watched in horror as Anderson grabbed Kurt and threw him off the couch. Kurt howled in pain. The entire room gasped. Blaine had crossed the red line.

Sam and Jeff backed Blaine up against the wall very quickly and pinned him there, both growling at the boy. How dare he attack Kurt in his own home. Kurt sat dazed for a minute cried out in pain and grabbed at his shoulder. Sebastian, and Cam got down on the ground with Kurt and inspected his shoulder.

“Gorgeous, I think you need to go to the hospital. I think you dislocated your shoulder.” Sebastian said as he glared dangerously at Blaine.

“I can pop it back into place but it’s going to hurt, do you want me to do that?” Cameron asked. Cam had older brothers who played sports and they injured themselves quite a bit, so he knew how to put a shoulder or two back in place. Kurt just nodded yes. Cam had Kurt count to three and he popped Kurt’s shoulder back into place. Kurt screamed in pain and Sebastian pulled him into his chest whispering words of comfort.

What everyone didn’t realize was that Burt came into the living room from the backyard and saw the entire confrontation. He cleared his throat, and everyone froze.

“I want you out of my house permanently Anderson. I’ll have Kurt file a restraining order against you. You are not to be near Kurt outside of school hours except for anything to do with the school play. Got it?” Burt said.

“But Burt, Sebastian…” Blaine began.

“From what I saw, you got pissed that Sebastian was being affectionate towards Kurt by letting Kurt sleep on him.” Burt challenged. Anderson just glared angrily, not saying anything.

“Let go of him boys and escort both him and Rachel to his car.” Burt ordered Sam and Jeff.

“Kurt, if your Dad would allow it, I want you to stay at Dalton tomorrow with me and the boys. You have rehearsal tomorrow afternoon/evening that you have to go to but I’d feel much better if you stayed where you can at least be safe.” Nick said. Burt just nodded his approval.

“How’s your shoulder Bud?” Burt asked.

“Better, thanks Cam.” Kurt replied.

“No biggie Kurt, I’m glad we’re getting to know each other this year. I wanted to be friends with you last year, but Anderson got in the way.” Cam said.

“Ugh, we have to head back but please call us if you need anything.” Jeff groaned. He did not want to leave Kurt alone tonight.

“It’s ok Jeffie, I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m going to go head for bed.” Kurt said.

NIFF, Cam, and Seb all gave him hugs and headed back to Dalton.

The next day, Kurt was called out for the day and he headed to Dalton. He got a day pass and headed to Jeff’s room. Jeffie squealed when he saw Kurt and made sure he was ok. Sebastian herd Jeff’s squeal and came to check on him. He smiled a megawatt smile at Kurt and checked the bruising on his shoulder. Sebastian smiled grimly at him, got the ointment from Kurt’s makeup bag, and tended to his bruised and purple shoulder. This is just what he needed. A few hours with his Sebby and Dalton brothers; not caring about his ‘boyfriend’ Anderson or the Glee Club at McKinley. He knew he would eventually pay for it but for now he basked in the glow of being with his boys. They were like a second family to him. Kurt sat and studied mostly while occasionally helping Cam, Seb, and NIFF with whatever homework they had. He unfortunately had to leave to go to the “West Side Story” rehearsals and told the boys that he’d be in touch when rehearsals were done. He gave the boys a hug, got in his Navigator and drove away.

“Hey sweetheart, where the fuck have you been?” Blaine growled as Kurt got out of his Navigator. He had been waiting for Kurt all day and was pissed that Kurt didn’t answer his phone yet again. He needed Kurt.

Kurt sighed and didn’t answer. He was in no mood for his “Boyfriend” this afternoon. He really didn’t want to be at rehearsal but had no choice. After what seemed like several hours, rehearsal was called to an end.

“Hey Love, let’s go to dinner.” My treat.” Anderson said as he approached Kurt in the auditorium.

“Ok, sure.” Where at?” Kurt asked tiredly. He wasn’t in the mood to argue with Blaine tonight but figured if Blaine was paying for everything, he’d at least go with him.

“This new place called “Scandals”. Blaine said excitedly. Kurt nodded. He sent off a text to Carole saying that he was going out to dinner with some friends and that he’d be home right after. He silenced his phone and put it away in his shirt pocket. Blaine gave a sadistic smile as he recounted the conversation with Artie earlier that day. He was going to take something from Kurt that he wanted a long time ago. 

“Blaine, this is a gay bar.” Kurt said as they pulled up. He raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

“The foods good here. I come here a lot. Let’s go have a good time. They have karaoke and I want to sing and dance with my boyfriend.” Blaine said. Kurt reluctantly agreed. He wanted to get home as fast as possible to do his homework after this. The date was a disaster in Kurt’s opinion. All Blaine did was drink despite Kurt’s advice and sing karaoke. He grabbed his boyfriend and drug him out of the bar as Blaine complained about not getting to finish his drink.

“I want to live here,” Blaine slurred. Kurt wanted to vomit. Blaine’s breathe stunk and he tried to hold him around his waist while getting him to his Navigator.

“Ok, your wasted and I’m taking you home Blaine. Open the door, lay down on the seat, and get your ass in. I don’t need you throwing up everywhere.” Kurt said. “Oh, and by the way this ‘date’ was a fucking disaster. Thanks for wasting my time.” Kurt added. Blaine’s eyes flashed dangerously.

“Let’s fuck Kurt.” Blaine blurted out as he grabbed Kurt’s ass and squeezed.

“WHAT!!” Kurt screeched, not believing his ears.

“I’m going to finally take what’s mine.” Blaine growled. He spun Kurt around, so he was pinned up against the door, so he couldn’t go anywhere.

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME!! I Don’t want this Blaine.” Kurt yelled.

“You’re a prude, a slut, and a cheater. You cheated on me with NIFF, Sam, and that French whore Sebastian. Blaine growled in Kurt’s ear.

“I DID NOT! YOUR FUCKING CRAZY!!” Kurt yelled again.

This was the wrong move because Blaine then slammed Kurt’s head against the door of the Navigator, making him see stars. He reached down and groped Kurt thru his pants.

“No one will want you once I’m done with you.” Blaine hissed. He took out a knife and shredded Kurt’s expensive purple Armani shirt.

“Please help me!” Kurt screamed. Blaine punched him again in the back and kidneys and started undoing Kurt’s pants.

Kurt discreetly got out his phone that he managed to grab before his beautiful shirt was torn to shreds and prayed that whoever he dialed would get there and help him. He put it on speaker phone.

“Hey Kurt, make it back home ok?” Seb asked relived that his crush made it home okay.

“I’m going to fuck this sweet ass.” Blaine said as he spanked Kurt’s bare ass.

“KURT!” Seb yelled. ‘What the fuck is going on’ He thought.

“He’s going to rape me Sebby.” Kurt sobbed as he felt Blaine push his pants all the way down his legs.

Sebastian paled and nearly dropped his phone. He sent out an SOS to NIFF, and Cameron who came running into his dorm room within seconds, all looking worried.

“KURT, Where are you Gorgeous?” Sebastian said desperately. He put the phone on speaker, so the other boys could hear what was happening. They all shared a worried look with each other.

“You won’t want him when I’m done with him Smythe.” Anderson gloated. He then slammed into Kurt’s tight ass and moaned directly in Kurt’s ear. Kurt tried in vain to turn around, but Anderson had him pinned tight to the side of his precious car.

“Ugh, quit struggling, and enjoy it. You feel so good.” Anderson groaned. Blaine punched him in the kidneys again as Kurt tried to get free from this assholes grip.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU GOT BLOOD ON MY DICK! Anderson screeched. He grabbed Kurt’s neck and choked him leaving bruises and finger prints.

“Kurt, please answer me.” Seb said as NIFF tried to reach the Hummel-Hudsons.

“Sebby. Please. Help.” Kurt slurred. The boys were all panicking, they couldn’t reach either Sam, Finn, Carole, or Burt.

“I love this tight warm ass but your not cooperating with me anymore slut. I Guess I’ll have to teach you the hard way.” Blaine said as he spun Kurt around to face him. “I’m going to love hearing you scream.” Blaine said.

Kurt’s eyes widened and screeched “NOT THE KNIFE!” The next thing Sebastian, NIFF, and Cam all heard was Kurt’s blood curdling screams.

“Your screams make me so horny Kurt.” Anderson said lustfully. The boys on the other line about puked as Jeff got into the apps on his phone to try and find Kurt. The line went dead on Kurt’s end.

“I figured out where Kurt and Anderson are.” Jeff said and they all paled as they looked at the screen. Scandals.

Sebastian ran to his corvette while NIFF got into Nick’s Hyundai. Cam would stay at Dalton until he knew more and alert Headmistress Mclaughlin as to what was going on. They high tailed it to Scandals and broke multiple speed limits on the way. Jeff texted Sam and Finn as Nick drove behind Sebastian. 

“Stay awake bitch, I hope when you look in the mirror that your reminded who you belong to.” Blaine said as he gave Kurt a sadistic smile, pleased with his work. He bent down next to Kurt and whispered in his ear: “This is your punishment for getting me arrested and kicked out of your house.” He spit on Kurt.

NIFF and Sebastian pulled into the parking lot and barely killed the engine. What they saw made them all see red and a casket for one Blaine Anderson.

Both Nick and Jeff grabbed Anderson by the scruff of the neck and pulled him off Kurt and punched him. Nick turned to Kurt and nearly vomited at the site. Kurt’s face and chest were completely relandscaped. Nick called 911 immediately as Sebastian got down on the ground next to Kurt and put his head in his lap. Kurt was fading in and out of consciousness.

“Hey gorgeous.” Sebastian said quietly as tears filled his eyes.

“Sebby? You came?” Kurt asked.

“Of course, I came gorgeous. Your safe now and NIFF are also here.” Seb replied as he ran his hands thru Kurt’s hair. He could give a shit that he was getting Kurt’s blood on him. He just held Kurt in his arms and silently cried.

“Let go of me!” Anderson yelled as he watched Sebastian get down on the ground with what he considered his property. Nick and Jeff just tightened their grip on the asshole who raped and mutilated their precious brother.

“Not in this lifetime or the next asshole. I hope that you NEVER see the outside world again. Rest assured that Nick, Sebastian, and Congressman Hummell will make sure that happens. The school board was dumb enough to let you back in by being bribed with your daddy’s money but that won’t be happening EVER AGAIN!” Jeff growled. “I hope they give you the maximum in prison hobbit.” Nick added.

“I left him a little permeant reminder of who he belongs to.” Blaine smirked directly in Nick’s face. Nick punched him.

“Stay with me Kurt. Please stay with me Baby.” Seb cried.

“Sebby, Love you.” Kurt replied as he reached up to stroke Sebastian’s face looking directly into his green eyes with so much love.

“I love you too Gorgeous, so much.” Sebastian replied as he watched Kurt close his beautiful blue eyes, slipping into unconsciousness.

‘Where the fuck was that ambulance’ Seb thought as he held the unconscious boy in his arms. 

At that moment, the ambulance and a Truck sped into the parking lot. The paramedics got to Kurt immediately. Sebastian reluctantly let go of Kurt and just stood there with tears streaming down his face as they got to work on Kurt immediately and thanked Sebastian for looking out of him. Sebastian felt so guilty about not getting there sooner.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!” Sam yelled as he got out of Finn’s Truck and took in the scene before him. They both had football practice and didn’t have to their phones. When Sam got the numerous frantic texts, he grabbed Finn and ran to Finn’s Red Ford F150. They broke several speed limits on the way.

Sam saw a pissed off NIFF holding Anderson up against a wall while Seb was reluctantly letting go of what looked like an unconscious Kurt. Sebastian stood up and looked directly at Sam with green puffy eyes and shook his head. Sebastian’s pants, and shirt were covered in Kurt’s blood. Both Finn, and Sam walked closer to Kurt and about puked when they got a good look at their brother. Sam stalked over to where Nick and Jeff were holding Anderson and growled: “You will pay dearly for this Anderson.”

They decided that Sebastian would go with Kurt, Sam would take Seb’s corvette, and either Jeff or Nick would take Kurt’s Navigator. Sebastian threw Sam his keys, who caught them in mid air. Kurt was loaded up and Seb got in the back of the ambulance with him. Seb turned toward the boys as he held Kurt’s hand and the look on Sebastian’s face broke both Sam and Finn’s heart. They shared a look and wondered if he would ever get over this. The ambulance left lights and siren.

Sam went over to NIFF who and told them what they decided with Sebastian. They both agreed with what Sebastian came up with. The boys gave their statements to the police. Nick hopped in his car, Jeff took Kurt’s Navigator, Sam got in Sebastian’s corvette, and Finn got back in his truck. They all headed to Lima Memorial completely stunned and left the cops to deal with a combative/uncooperative Blaine Devon Anderson.


	6. The Aftermath of a Horrible Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Scandals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rated T or M*
> 
> *Poor Seb is having trouble coming to terms with what he witnessed. :(
> 
> *Damage Report(s)
> 
> *Introduction of an OC 
> 
> *New Directions Confrontation
> 
> This was another hard Chapter for me to write due to taking care of both of my late parents and seeing them in the hospital multiple times over several years.

Thirty minutes later, Nick, Sam, Finn, and Jeff all rushed into the Emergency Room. They hated traffic in Lima sometimes. Finn went to the information desk to get information on Kurt while Sam, Jeff, and Nick all searched for Sebastian. Jeff found him in a corner chair near the entrance to the hospital with his head in his arms.

“How is he Seb?” Jeff asked softly. He didn’t get a response. Nick, and Sam also tried to do the same thing but no result.

“I called Cam on the way here and he’s on his way.” Jeff said. Sebastian just nodded.

“Seb, Kurt’s strong he’ll pull through this. He one strong son of a bitch.” Nick said gently. Sebastian looked up into Nick’s hazel and Nick’s heart broke. Sebastian’s eyes were puffy and red.

“What if he doesn’t make it?” Sebastian whimpered. Nick kneeled down and wrapped his arms about his roommate.

“He will pull through Seb. “Where is he now.” Jeff asked as both him and Nick pulled Sebastian into a hug.

“They won’t tell me since I’m not family. I have his blood on me.” Sebastian cried, and NIFF just held him tighter.

“He’s my fucking brother! I demand to know what’s going on!” Finn yelled. The receptionist at the desk just looked at him like he had two heads.

“WHAT DID THAT ASSHOLE DO TO MY SON!” Burt yelled as he walked into the emergency room.

“They won’t give me any information Burt.” Finn said. Burt growled and threatened to sue that hospital which got the receptionist attention. She told them that Kurt was in the OR and gave them the information and directed them to the second floor.

“How’s Sebastian?” Where is he?” Carole asked. She really liked the kid and was worried about him.

“He’s a mess Carole.” Sam replied as he came over. He pointed to a corner of the room where Nick and Jeff were still holding him.

Carole and Burt walked over to see where Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian were. What they saw broke their hearts.

“Sebastian, thank you for saving my boy.” Burt said. Sebastian just nodded. His clothes were covered in Kurt’s blood and he refused to change them.

“Sebastian, this isn’t your fault, Kurt is alive thanks to you and fighting for his life. If you want to blame anyone, blame Anderson who will be punished severally.” Carole said. Sebastian looked over to Kurt’s parents and started sobbing. Nick and Jeff held him tighter as they both silently cried also. They all headed up to the waiting area for any news on Kurt.

“Anderson had better be in a jail cell right now.” Cameron Arthur Hawthorne growled as he got off the elevator. He wanted Blaine Anderson to pay for what he did to what he considered his best friend.

Accompanying him was a tall woman in her early 40s who was around 5’9 and had both brown hair and eyes. The woman was the Headmistress of Dalton Academy. She had the air of a person not to be trifled with. She also reminded you of Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall in a way. Katie Mclaughlin was a college roommate of Carol Hudson’s and was in the Hummel-Hudson wedding party the previous year.

“How is he Burt?” Headmistress Katie Mclaughlin asked.

Burt and Carole looked grim.

“Kurt is in surgery and the damage that Anderson did is extensive. Sebastian isn’t doing well and is blaming himself for not getting there faster.” Burt replied.

Headmistress Mclaughlin nodded and went over and introduced herself to Sam and Finn. She turned to Nick, Jeff, Cam, and Sebastian offering her support to the boys. She knew that Sebastian had a crush on Kurt and fully supported their relationship. They all sat and waited for any word on Kurt.

The doors of the Operating Room opened moments later, and Dr. Andrews walked out. “Family of Kurt E. Hummell.” He said. Everyone stood. Dr. Andrews looked exhausted. He had them all go into a small conference room.

“He’s still in surgery and it’s still touch and go.” Dr. Andrews said. He sighed. “The damage that Kurt received was so extensive that we had to do emergency surgery. He had internal bleeding and had to intubate him. He coded twice on the way to the hospital.”

Sebastian threw up in the nearest trash can. He didn’t need a reminder of what happened. He watched everything that happened in that ambulance and knew that he would be haunted by those images the rest of his life. Jeff, Nick, Katie, Carol, Cam, Burt, Sam, and Finn were all white as a ghost. Sam put his arm around Sebastian. Everyone in the room wanted Anderson to pay.

“We also found words carved into his chest and stomach.” Dr. Andrews, said.

Cameron was the next person to lose what dinner he had eaten. 

“What were the words?” Carole asked as Burt made fists.

“Property of B.D.A.” Dr. Andrews replied looking a little green.

“Where were these words carved?” Carole asked, looking sick herself. Even as a nurse, she saw it all, but it was different being on the other end of things.

Dr. Andrews rubbed his temple and sighed. He just pointed to his chest and stomach. He got up and brought back some forms. Burt signed them and looked at his wife with tears in his eyes.

“What were those forms Mr. Hummell?” Cameron asked. His parents both worked in the medical field and he had a pretty good idea what they were, but he dreaded the answer.

“Kurt needs blood transfusions, ventilation and Kidney dialysis. Anderson somehow injured his Kidneys during the attack.” Burt replied quietly.

“We also ran a SAFE kit on Mr. Hummell. It will take awhile for those results to come back. I’ll return when I have more news.” Dr. Andews said and he left the room.

Jeff and Sam were both consoling a sobbing Nick and Sebastian. Sam gave Carole a worried look and shook his head to Seb. 

“Sebastian, you need to change sweetheart. I’ll have Sam run home and get you a fresh change of clothes. Carole said.

“Sam, took my car and has my keys. Sorry, I’m taking this so hard.” Sebastian replied as he whipped his eyes.

“Sebastian, this is NOT your fault. You have been there for Kurt when he needs you and just so you know, I approve of my boy dating you if it ever comes to that.” Burt said.

Sebastian smiled the first smile in hours. It felt good to Congressman Hummell’s seal of approval with his pride and joy.

“I hate to run, but I have a school to run. I’ll see you boys later. Please keep me updated on Kurt.”. Headmistress Mclaughlin said. She shook everyone’s hands and left the room.

“I approve of a relationship with you also Cameron.” Burt said. Cameron just blushed.

“Burt, what is Kurt’s blood type?” Sebastian asked.

“O-“ Burt replied and he raised an eye brow.

“I’m a match and I’d like to donate my blood.” Sebastian said. Sam went to give Sebastian his keys back who shook his head no.

“If Kurt trusts you with his baby, then I trust you with mine.” Seb said.

Sam just grinned. He ran home to get Sebastian a clean pair of clothes. About half an hour later he, returned with a pair of sweats, t-shirt, and underwear for Seb. Seb thanked him and Sam handed him back his keys. Sam, and Finn headed home due to them having school in the morning with everyone promising to keep them updated on Kurt’s condition. Seb went into the nearest restroom and changed his clothes.

After what seemed like hours to the group waiting on news, Kurt was moved to ICU.

“Sebastian, would you like to go up and see Kurt?” Burt asked.

Sebastian looked shocked and began to answer only to be cut off by Burt who gave a nod.

He asked were Kurt was and headed to the elevator. He pushed the button for the third floor and headed for Kurt’s room. As he got closer to his room Sebastian felt his stomach twist in knots. He walked into Kurt’s room and his emerald green eyes flooded with fresh tears.

Inside, Kurt was hooked up to multiple machines with Tubes sticking out at almost every possible place. Sebastian’s heart shattered as he looked at this sweet boy in the bed.

“Oh gorgeous, what the fuck did that asshole do to you baby?” Seb said as he pulled up a chair. He grabbed Kurt’s left hand and ran his other hand thru Kurt’s chestnut hair. He wanted Anderson to rot in a jail cell for the rest of his life.

Kurt had a long gash on the right side of face from from his hair line all the way to his chin, along with a split lip, and both of his eyes were swollen shut. He was hooked up to a ventilator, and a kidney dialysis machine. His chest was also covered in stitches, that clearly showed the words that Anderson carved into his skin. He would have these scars for the rest of his life.

“This is the second hospitalization you’ve had since we met honey, and I’ll be by your side all the way Gorgeous.” Sebastian said as more tears ran down his face. He wondered what damage Anderson did to Kurt mentally. He, Sebastian Pascal Smythe vowed then and there to keep Kurt safe and protected no matter what.

“Your not getting rid of easily either Kurt.” Nick said as he walked into the room. Jeff got one good look at his Kurtie and started sobbing. Nick pulled his boyfriend into his arms and just held him as he looked at Kurt with tears running down his own face. Anderson was going to pay.

“Do you need anything before Jeffie and I head back?” Nick asked. Sebastian just shook his head no and ran a thumb over Kurt’s scared face. Nick knew that there was no way in hell that Sebastian was going to leave Kurt’s side and it warmed his heart. Kurt deserved someone like Sebastian in his life.

There was a knock on the door and Cam walked in. His heart broke at the sight of his friend and he wanted a certain Hobbit to be hanged somewhere in Ohio.

“Hey, I just wanted to see Kurt and check on you Seb.” Cam said.

“I’m okay, I guess. Seb said.

Cam noticed how exhausted Sebastian was and the next thing they knew, Seb was asleep in the chair. He gently picked him up and set him on the loveseat in the corner, grabbed a blanket, and let the sleeping boy lie. The three boys headed back to Dalton.

The next morning, Carol walked into Kurt’s room and found Sebastian passed out asleep on the loveseat. She and Burt popped their heads in on the way home the previous night and saw that Seb was asleep. They both knew that he had to of been exhausted both mentally and physically from the horrid events that occurred just hours previously and didn’t have the heat to wake him. Luckily, she was Kurt’s nurse today.

“Hey Sebastian, it’s time to get up sweetie. You fell asleep.” She said gently to him. Seb stirred and suddenly sat up. He looked around for Kurt.

“Kurt’s right there, sweetie. There was no change in his vitals or status over night. I’m his nurse for today.” Carole said.

“I over stayed my welcome. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Seb said.

Carol smiled sadly at him and went over and put her arm around his shoulder.

“Sebastian, it’s ok. When the other three boys get here, we’d like to talk to you together”. Carole said.

“I do have a dad but he’s rarely home and Mom…” Seb trailed off as tears came to his eyes.

“Just know that you are always welcome in our home. Please call me Carole by the way.” Carole said as she pulled the boy into a hug. Sebastian returned the hug.

Seb smiled, stretched, walked over to Kurt’s bedside, and brushed a stray hair out of his eyes.

“Good morning Gorgeous, you look beautiful today.” Seb said as he kissed the long scar on Kurt’s face.

Carole smiled warmly at him.

“Shit, I forgot to charge my iPhone.” Seb said. Carole went over to her purse and grabbed out her extra charger and handed it to Sebastian who thanked her.

“Sebastian, why don’t you go down to the cafeteria and eat. I’ve got watch over our boy today and tonight.

Seb nodded and went to go get some food. He would be no good to Kurt if he didn’t have food on him. He returned 20 minutes later.

“Carole, will Burt let the people at McKinley know what’s going on? Personally, I want him back at Dalton as of right now, but I doubt he’d want to transfer back since he just did that.” Seb asked.

“Your right about that Sebastian, and Kurt can’t transfer back again at the moment and as far as I know Burt is meeting with them right now.” Carole replied grimly as she checked Kurt’s vitals.

“Please wake up Gorgeous.” Seb said as he gently stroked Kurt’s face. He got out his phone and asked Jeff to get his homework for him. Jeff replied back immediately saying that he would and that he would see him after classes got out.

The doctors came in and out throughout the day and Seb just watched in fascination. His father wanted him to go to law school, but he actually wanted to study in the medical field at some point.

“How..How bad are his kidneys?” Seb asked one of the doctors.

“His right Kidney is bruised, and we put him on acute dialysis.” The Nephrologist said.

“For how long?” Seb asked again.

“Awhile.” The doctor said again, and he left the room. If Sebastian, didn’t have the couch next to him, he would of fainted. He sat down on the couch and cried. The news just kept getting worse for the boy he loved.

“Hey Seb, how’s Kurt?” Jeff asked as he walked in the door, he greeted Carole with a hug and sat down on the couch. He noticed the tear tracks on Sebastian’s face and pulled him into a hug.

“No change, Anderson did a number on him.” Seb replied and he rested his head on Jeff’s shoulder.

“Nick, has a paper to finish then he’ll be here soon with Cam.” Jeff said. 

“Burt and I would like to talk to you boys when they get here, nothing bad by the way.” Carole said as she did paper work on her patient. Jeff raised an eyebrow and Seb just smirked in response. “He’ll pull thru this Seb.” Jeff said. “Are you a mind reader now?” Seb sassed.

“You sound like Kurt there.” Carole interjected and laughed.

Seb just smiled and got up to use the restroom.

“I’m so glad Kurt has you boys, I know that it wasn’t the ideal situation for how you guys met but you make him so happy. I can’t tell you how his face lit up talking about you and Nick.” Carole said.

“Nick and I are only children so Kurt and now Seb are our family, if that makes any sense.” Jeff said as he got choked up. He got up and ran this thumb over Kurt’s mangled face.

Will he open his eyes?” Jeff asked quietly as he kissed Kurt on the forehead.

“He will eventually. He had to have both of his eyes repaired for a retina detachment.” Carole said as she looked over Kurt’s chart. 

“So, the fucking asshole nearly totally blinded him.” Seb growled as he came out from the bathroom. He paused and looked sheepishly at Carole and added “Sorry Carole.”

“Believe me, I’ve heard and said worse.” She said.

“What did that asshole do???” Nick hissed from the door way. He walked in with Cam right behind him.

“Anderson nearly permanently blinded our Kurtie.” Jeff said as he silently cried. Nick went over to his boyfriend and just held him.

“The Nude Directions are waiting out in the waiting room.” Cam said.

“Great, just what Kurt needs.” Seb said sarcastically.

“When Burt, gets here, we want to talk to you about something Nick and Cameron.” Carole said. Nick and Cameron shared a look with each other.

“Nothing bad, you guys, Mrs. Hummell-Hudson wouldn’t say any more when we tried to ask.” Jeff said. The four boys all sat on the couch together.

“Hey, how is he?” Sam said as he poked his head in the door.

“Come in Sam, we’re having a family meeting as soon as Burt gets here.” Carole said.

Both Finn and Sam walked in and gave the four boys hugs. Sam took an extra look at Sebastian to make sure he was ok. Seb just nodded and laid his head on Nick’s shoulder. Jeff just grinned at them.

Burt walked in a few minutes later and shut the door behind him. He looked exhausted and had just come directly from the Garage at work.

“Ugh, I’m seriously considering transferring Kurt back to Dalton, but he can’t transfer back right now.” Burt said.

“He’d be welcome back with open arms Mr. Hummell.” Cam said. Burt just smiled at that.

“Bad meeting dear?” Carole asked sympathetically.

“You could say that, they acted like Anderson was the victim and Kurt was making it all up.” Burt replied.

“Excuse my French, but WHAT THE FUCK!” Seb yelled, as his eyes flashed.

“I have the blood stains on my clothes and record of Kurt calling me.” Seb said.

“I know Sebastian. I’m planning to have Anderson tried for attempted homicide, and rape among the other charges he has against him.” Burt said. The boys from Dalton all smirked, knowing what that possibly meant. They would have to talk to Headmistress Mclaughlin and consult the Warbler constitution about what to do with Anderson.

“What did you want to talk about Burt?” Nick asked.

Burt smiled, as he looked around at the boys in the room. 

“You boys have all been there for Kurt more than the New Directions. You have shown Carole and I that you will be there for Kurt whenever he needs. You are all his second family. I know your new Sebastian and Cameron, but you have also shown my son that you will be there for him no matter what. You respect him and put him first when he needs it. Before I met Carole and after Kurt’s Mom died. It was just me and him for many years, and last year I had a massive heart attack that put me in a coma. I’m still paying off the medical bills for that plus all the shit that Kurt went thru last year. I guess what I’m saying is that we think of you all as family and would like to unofficially adopt you.” Burt said.

Sebastian’s legs gave out and he fell to floor and sobbed. “I have a family, like a real family?” Seb asked as both Cam and Jeff got on the floor with him and held him as he cried. “You do Seb, and you still have us.” Jeff whispered.

“Thank you.” Seb said as he got up and hugged both Carole and Burt.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THE COMPETITION DOING HERE! OMG, ARE YOU OK KURT!?” Rachel screeched as she opened the door. In behind her, were Quinn, Tina, Puck, Mike, and Santana.

“The door was closed for a reason Rachel, we had a family meeting.” Sam said.

“I’ll be family soon enough, so what did I miss?” Rachel simpered as she walked further into the room the Warblers all stood up in a line as if guarding Kurt.

“Look here bitch, your supposed best friend, is laying there in a hospital bed on a ventilator and kidney dialysis fighting for his life. I’ve heard how you all treat him, and I don’t like it one fucking bit.” Cameron growled. 

“You call him your “Best Gay” and according to what has Kurt told me privately is that you treat him a trophy that you’ve won.” Sam added.

“He loves that term, Blaine is my second best gay.” Rachel said. The temperature in the room dropped dramatically as everyone of the Warblers plus Burt and Carole turned their eyes on Rachel.

“You treat Kurtie like a fucking prize!??!” Jeff hissed. He had enough, Kurt didn’t need protection from Anderson anymore, he needed protection from his so-called friends at McKinley.

“I can’t believe Kurt got him arrested again on more fake allegations.” Rachel said as the group behind her nodded in agreement. The Warblers and Carole all hissed and had murder in their eyes.

“I never want to hear you utter Andersons name in front of me or the others you stupid bitch. He’s a rapist and attempted murderer Berry.” Sebastian growled. His eyes were a deadly green. Nick, Jeff, and Cam glared daggers at the group,

“You would be singing a different tune if anything happened to Kurt Rachel.” Sam said, his eyes full of hatred. 

“Sebastian and Sam are right, I suggest that Get the fuck out Rachel. You didn’t see what Kurt looked like after the attack and the heartbroken look on Sebastian’s face. GET OUT!” Finn roared.

“Where about to be family! I proposed to you today. We’re engaged.” Rachel yelled.

“Right now, I’m rethinking that Proposal Rachel Berry.” Finn growled as he pointed toward the door.

“You don’t get to dump me!!” Rachel yelled.

“Too late. My brother comes first. I also just gained a family in the boys over there by Kurt.” Finn said proudly.

“Why don’t you, Sam, and Kurt all go join them then. I don’t need the competition screwing with my chances with NYADA which is where Kurt and I will be going.” Rachel said. The group behind her all nodded. The room was silent. The Warblers all growled again. They were all ready to attack. How cruel can these people be?

Nick walked up, glanced at Burt who nodded and slapped Rachel. Rachel was stunned.

“All of you Get the fuck out like Finn said. Sebastian, Jeff, Cameron, and I are all done with how you all treat my brother. Kurt is my family and will always be. Get out before I let my boyfriend take care of you and believe me he will. Jeffie is against violence but there’s an exception to when it comes to people he considers family.” Nick growled.

“Maybe, I’ll transfer to McKinley to protect Kurt from you and the rest of the New Directions.” Seb said.

“You wouldn’t dare, you hate public school and besides I don’t need to stinking up MY CLUB!” Rachel said. There was no way she would let these interlopes into her club cause she was the star.

“Jeffie, would you mind taking out the trash honey, it’s starting to stink in here and I don’t need Kurtie getting sepsis.” Nick asked. He smirked at the shocked look at the group. Finn, Seb, Carole, Sam, and Seb all were trying not to laugh.

“Gladly babe.” Jeff said as he gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed Rachel’s arm, silently nodded to the others, and walked them to the door.

“Come back when you’ve gotten that giant dildo out of your asses. Until then, don’t come back.” Jeff said as he opened the door and shoved Rachel and the others out of the door.

Once back inside, the room roared with laughter.

“OMG baby, that was so hot.” Nick said.

“I wonder how big that dildo is.” Cam said.

“Massive, but I’d like the real thing.” Sebastian quipped.

“Is there a way to ban her and the rest of New Directions.” Sam asked.

“I’ll be on call after this week and will let the staff know that my son’s friends are being a hindrance to his health except you boys.” Carole said as she charted.

“Hey Seb, don’t we have lacrosse practice tomorrow?” Cam asked

“Yea, we do. We’ll come as soon as that’s over.” Seb said.

“I hope you win Sebastian, Carole and I will come to a game.” Burt said.

Sebastian just smiled and sent both Carole and Burt his Lacrosse schedule. He walked over to Kurt’s bed and laid his head on Kurt’s chest and said. “I can’t wait for you to wake up so you can come to my games Gorgeous.” Everyone in the room was crying at this simple act of love. The love between Sebastian and Kurt was very evident.

Burt went to go get everyone dinner and they ate in the room with Kurt and Carole. They talked and ate until the boys had to head back. Cam, Seb, and NIFF all gave Carole and Burt their phone numbers on the way out.

“Sebastian aren’t you staying the night with Kurt?” Burt asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yea, I’m running back to Dalton to get some clean clothes for a few days. Seb replied as he walked out the door with the boys. Burt just nodded. He let the night nurse know that Sebastian P. Smythe would be a permanent fixture at night. The night nurse just smiled and put Seb’s name on the record to be allowed in at night. He headed home himself to check on Finn and Sam.

Sebastian arrived back twenty minutes later. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got in his pajamas. These ones had the T.A.R.D.I.S. on them. “I wish you could see these cute pajamas Gorgeous, you would look so cute in them. You looked adorable in my ‘Flash’ pajamas. Good night Gorgeous.” Seb said and he kissed Kurt on the cheek. He climbed on the love seat and was out like a light. Carole covered him up with a blanket, closed the door, and did her charting for the rest of the night on her patient Kurt E. Hummell.


	7. A Sick Boy Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt wakes up

The next morning, Sebastian woke up and went to sit by Kurt’s bedside.

“Good morning, handsome.” Seb said as he kissed Kurt’s scar. He was excited about practice today but really didn’t want to leave Kurt for very long. He was afraid that Kurt would wake up and be alone.

“Oh, good morning Sebastian. I didn’t know you were awake.” Carole said as she walked back in the room with a neurologist.

“Good morning Carole, let me get out of your guys way.” Seb said sleepily as he got up and headed for the door to give the doctor and Carole privacy.

“You don’t need to leave, I’m just checking Mr. Hummell’s nerve reactions.” The doctor replied. Ten minutes later, he seemed satisfied and left the room.

“He seems to be responding well.” Sebastian said.

“That’s a very good sign, I expect him to be waking up soon.” Carole said. Seb about squealed with joy.

“What time is practice Seb?” Carole asked.

“3-430sih usually. The season starts in mid early December.” Seb replied. He turned to look at Kurt. I really hope you get to come to a game.” Seb said as a tear ran down his cheek.

“He will Sebastian, he will.” Carole said as she pulled Seb in for a hug

Sebastian gave her a small smile then headed down for breakfast and called Jeff on the way.

“Hey Seb, how is he?” Jeff asked worriedly.

“They think he will wake up at some point and I don’t want him to be alone when he does.” Seb said as he picked up a try and got in line for breakfast.

“That’s good. I’m skipping my last class, so I’ll be there before you head to Lacrosse practice.” Jeff said.

“You know Kurt would be on your ass about skipping Jeffrey Thomas Sterling.” Seb snarked.

“He’d say the same to you Sebastian P. Smythe.” Jeff said. “I can hear you rolling your eyes Smythe.” Jeff added.

“Fuck you.” Seb said laughing. He hung up and ate his breakfast.

After a quick trip to the restroom, Sebastian stopped in the gift shop and looked around for a plush toy for Kurt. He couldn’t find anything, so he called Jeff back.

“Hey bitch, couldn’t wait to hear my voice again?” Jeff said as he answered the phone.

“No asshole, I’m down in the gift shop looking for something for Kurt. Any ideas?”

“He loves Doctor Who, Broadway…You.” Jeff said.

“I know he loves me.” Seb said. Just then, he saw what he was going to get Kurt. A plush dinosaur.

“What do you think of a dinosaur?” Seb asked.

“I think he’ll like it, I’ll be there soon. The bitch from History never showed up.” Jeff said.

“You have Chemistry next with Nick and do pay attention this time to the experiment.” Seb said.

“I do.” Jeff wined.

“We all know that you pay attention to Nick more.” Seb said. Jeff hung up on him.

Sebastian paid for his purchase and headed back up to see Kurt.

When he got back up to Kurt’s room, he walked in and set the unnamed dinosaur on Kurt’s bedside table.

“Oh, isn’t that cute.” Sam said as he walked in.

“Hey Sam, don’t you have class?” Sebastian asked as he gave him a hug,

“No, we got half a day, Some staff meetings so they sent us all home early.” Sam replied.

Sebastian just nodded.

“Jeff will be here soon. I have lacrosse practice and I don’t want Kurt to be alone if he wakes up.” Seb said.

Sam nodded.

“Jeff and I will be here, don’t worry. I just hope the rest of New Directions don’t show up. They’re to busy trying to interfere in everyone elses lives. I almost quit New Directions last year because of Rachel but I knew Kurt needed me there. He’s like my younger brother. I’m a year and a half younger than him exactly. He was there for me when my family lost their home.” Sam said.

“That’s terrible, are they doing any better now?” Seb asked as both him and Sam sat down on the couch.

Sam nodded and explained about his family situation. Seb’s heart broke.

“Ugh, I really hope the rest of New Directions don’t show up. I think Carole was going to make a ‘Do Not Allow’ list when we talked this morning.” Seb said.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Sam said.

The boys went down for lunch soon after. Seb got a text and he replied back.

“Hey boys, how’s your day going?” Jeff asked as he sat down at their table.

“Alright, have the afternoon off.” Sam said.

“I’m skipping to be here when Seb leaves for practice. He didn’t want Kurt to be alone in case he woke up.” Jeff said.

“He won’t be alone, don’t worry.” Sam said. He got a text.

“Carole and Burt want to meet with you, and Jeff Seb.” Sam said.

They cleared their plates and headed back up to Kurt’s room.

‘Could something of happened?’ Seb thought.

Sam and Jeff wrapped their arms around Seb as if sensing his sudden subdued mood.

“He’s going to be okay. I think they want to have a family meeting and want to include you and Jeff.” Sam said.

“I’d do anything for Kurt.” Seb said as his eyes filled with tears as they got off the elevator.

Jeff pulled Sebastian over to a corner and crouched down to wipe Seb’s tears away. Jeff’s heart ached for his friend, he could tell that Seb was still struggling with what happened.

“He’s a fucking fighter and we will be with him every step of the way.” Jeff said as he pulled Seb into his chest.

“I know, it’s just…I can’t get those images out of my head…and..and...” Seb broke down sobbing. Jeff held him tighter. After a few minutes, Seb calmed down and they headed to meet Burt and Carole.

Carole noticed Sebastian’s tear streaked face and asked if he was okay. Seb just nodded.

Jeff pulled Sebastian over to the loveseat and made him sit in his lap.

“Nick’s going to be jealous.” Seb said and Jeff just rolled his eyes.

Burt looked around the room and sighed. He hated asking the boys for help, but this was something that needed to be done to protect Carole’s job and to ensure Kurt’s privacy.

“ First, Id like to apologize, I had some business to take care of with some people and had my phone on silent. Otherwise we may or may not been in this situation. “ Burt began. He glared at Carole for a minute but continued: “ As you know, even though Carole is Kurt’s step Mom. She can’t always sign for him. I know you would sign for him Sam if you were 18 but since your not, we need someone who is already legally of age.”

“Jeff, Nick, and I are of age and could sign the papers for Kurt.” Seb said. Burt and Carole both nodded.

“Carole and I are both are on Kurt’s Emergency contact list.” Burt began but Jeff interrupted him.

“Are you asking if Nick, Seb, and I would want to be put as a designated Emergency Contact in case you or Carole couldn’t be here for some reason?” Jeff asked. When he said that he’d be there for Kurt, this is exactly what he meant.

“Yes, I hate to ask you boys, but we don’t need Carole losing her job and even though she’s family HIPPA practices must be respected.” Burt said.

The two boys nodded and stepped outside to deliberate.

“I’ll do it.” Sebastian said as he stepped back in the room.

“I’ll sign in Seb’s place in case he has lacrosse practice.” Jeff added.

“Thank you, boys, you don’t know how much that means to us.” Burt said.

Seb walked over to Kurt’s bedside and ran his hand over his scared face.

“I’ll always take care of you Gorgeous. Jeffie and I will take care of you.” Sebastian said quietly and gently squeezed his hand.

“I know you will Sebby.” Kurt said.

“KURT!!” Seb yelled as tears of relief ran down his face. He looked directly into Kurt’s blue eyes.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummell was awake.

“Hi Sebby, what did I miss? Where am I?” How did I get here?” Kurt asked confused.

“Welcome back kid.” Burt said.

“What do you remember Gorgeous?” Seb asked quietly

“Not much, I…..” Kurt began. It all suddenly came flooding back.

‘GET OFF ME!!” PLEASE I DON’T WANT THIS!!” Kurt screamed.

“Kurt, it’s me, It’s your Sebby and Jeffie.” Seb said gently.

“Sebby?” Kurt asked with uncertainty.

“Yes. Anderson is in a jail cell. Your safe Gorgeous.” Seb said as he ran his hand lovingly thru Kurt’s hair and looked directly into his blue eyes.

“You had some very serious injuries and are in the ICU. It’s going to be a long recovery.” Burt said.

“I’m so sorry. He wanted to take me to dinner. I’m so stupid.” Kurt said.

“Gorgeous, your not stupid. You tired to get away. You called for help immediately, I just couldn’t get there fast enough.” Seb said. He laid his head on Kurt’s chest and cried.

Kurt reached up and ran his hand thru Sebastian’s hair.

“It’s not your fault Sebby, you got there and that’s all that matters to me.” Kurt said and he bent down the best he could and kissed Seb on the forehead.

“Hey Seb, don’t you have to go to lacrosse practice?” Sam asked.

“Yea. I’ll be back soon Gorgeous.” Seb replied and he kissed Kurt on the lips.

“Have a good game Sebby.” Kurt called.

“Jeff, and Seb, can we go out in the hallway. We need to sign those papers before you leave Sebastian.’ Carole said. The two boys nodded while Sam sat by Kurt’s bed and apologized for being a shitty friend as of late. While out in the hall, Seb asked Carole if they really wanted him as a Rep. He didn’t miss the glare that Burt sent Carole. It was like Burt was reluctantly asking them for help. Carole assured him that it’s what her and Burt wanted. Seb let the subject drop. Something just didn’t sit right with Seb and he couldn’t put his finger on it. They got all the paperwork done for both Sebastian and Jeff to be Kurt’s designated signers in case of he become unresponsive and were added to Kurt’s Emergency Contact list.

“Have fun at practice. Burt and I have to fly to DC soon, they called for an emergency meeting.” Carole said as she gave Seb a hug. Seb hugged her back, ran out to his corvette, and sped away from the Lima Memorial.

“Hey Cam, how are you?” Seb said as he walked into the locker room to change.

“I’m good, classes today were a bitch.” Cam replied. He walked up to Sebastian and quietly asked how Kurt was.

“He finally woke up but I think the memories of what that fucking asshole did to him came rushing back. He didn’t want me to leave. Carole and Burt asked Jeff and I to be Kurt’s Emergency Contacts since we’re both 18 in case they couldn’t be at the hospital and since Carole is a family member who works…” Seb began.

“I get it, HIPPA violations. Remember, Kurt isn’t the only one to have a family member in the medical field. Luckily, my parents aren’t nurses and could sign for me if anything should happen. I’m glad he has you Seb.” Cam said.

Seb smirked as he got dressed. He was so relieved that Kurt was awake. He put his cell phone in his locker and headed out to the field with Cameron. They were going to kick ass today.

“Hey Kurt, I’m so glad your awake.” Sam said.

“Me too Sammy. Sorry I’m in ICU and for my freak out earlier. Honestly, I’m glad that Jeffie and Seb will be there for me.” Kurt said.

“Of course, Sebastian will be there for you. Sebastian loves you Kurt. He’d do anything for you. All of us would.” Sam replied. He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed his forehead.

“Hey Sam, I’m going to run back to Dalton and get some fresh clothes and clean up a bit.” I’ve got a paper to finish unfortunately.” Jeff said as he walked back in the room. He walked over and gave Kurt a hug and told him that he’d be back ASAP but he had a paper to write.

“Go get your paper done Jeffie I’ll kick your ass if you fail a course because of me.” Kurt said. Jeff lovingly rolled his eyes and headed out.

Fifteen minutes later, all hell broke lose and Sam called Jeff.

“Hey Sam, how’s Kurt?” Jeff asked as he answered the phone wirelessly.

“Not good. I need you to get back here ASAP.” Sam said frantically. He heard the tires squeal.

“Fuck, let me call Nicky.” Jeff said. He hung up the phone and dialed his boyfriend.

“Hey Honey, how’s Kurt?” Nick said as he answered the phone. He had just gotten out of the shower. 

“Go get Sebastian, it’s an emergency. I’m almost to Dalton.” Jeff said.

“FUCK!” Nick replied.

Nick quickly got dressed, and ran as fast as he could to the Lacrosse field. He explained to the coach what was going on. Coach Alex D. Wright, who was in his early 50s with balding hair nodded and called for Sebastian.

“Smythe. It’s an emergency.” Coach Wright said.

Sebastian turned and saw Nick standing there next to Coach Wright. He visibly paled at the ashen look on Nick’s face.

“What happened?” Seb asked frantically as he ran up.

Nick explained what Jeff said and Seb felt his stomach twist at the news. Sebastian didn’t wait for Coach Wright’s approval, he ran back to the locker room and got dressed so fast that Nick didn’t have time to blink. Seb quickly packed an overnight bag and ran out to his corvette in a flash.

‘What the fuck happened in less than an hour?’ Sebastian thought. Seb fought tears all the way back to Lima Memorial.


	8. Surgeries and Setbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt has complications  
> Kurt's adopted family is awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a Part II to Chapter 7.

Sebastian ran into the hospital and rushed up to Kurt’s room where he found Sam sitting outside his door.  
“What the fuck happened?” Seb cried.  
“He…He…had a stroke or heart attack in front of me.” Sam said.  
“What?” Seb whispered.  
“He had a stroke or heart attack in front of me.” I’m sorry I called you away from your game. I didn’t know what to do.” Sam cried, and he launched himself into Sebastian’s arms.  
Sebastian just held Sam.  
“You did the right thing, it was Nick who reached me.” Seb said soothingly, trying to calm the other boy.  
“Mr. Smythe?” A blonde haired, nurse named Elizabeth Collins said as she walked up to the duo.  
“Yes?” Seb asked as he composed himself the best he could.  
“I understand that you’re the legal representiative of Mr. Hummell while his parents are away.” Nurse Collins said. Seb just shook his head.  
“I need you to sign these forms. Mr. Hummell had a stroke and we need to figure out where the bleed in his brain is. He might need surgery.”  
“Of course.” Seb said as he took the forms and signed them. He handed them back to the nurse.  
“Go wait in the surgery waiting room, I’ll call you boys.” Nurse Collins said sweetly.  
“I hope I didn’t get you kicked off the team.” Sam said.  
“You didn’t. I explained to Coach what was going on with Kurt and he seemed to understand.  
“Did you call Finn?” Seb asked as he put a calming hand on Sam’s leg. He noticed that Sam’s leg was bouncing up and down due to nerves.  
“Shit, I’ll text him.” Sam said and he shot off a text:  
 **TO: FINN:**  
 **EMERGENCY RE: KURT. GET TO LIMA MEMORIAL ASAP.- SAM**

“Where is he?” Jeff and Nick asked as soon as they got off the elevator. Nick drove Jeff back to the hospital, they both had an overnight bag for both of them since they didn’t know how long they would be.  
Behind them was Cameron and Finn who also had over night bags. They had all met each other downstairs on the way up to see Kurt and None of them had plans to leave his side no matter what the news was going to be. Finn locked up the house and turned on the security locks before he left. He also packed Sam, an overnight since he wasn’t sure if he had one or not.  
“Jeffie, there over there in the waiting room.” Nick said as he pointed to where Seb and Sam were sitting.  
“What the fuck happened?” Finn asked quietly as he sat down. Cameron and NIFF took the opposite chairs. Sam told them what happened as he tried to not lose what late lunch he had eaten.  
“Sam, you did the right thing and called me right away.” Jeff said as knelt down by Sam’s leg.  
“We’re one fucked up family unit.” Cameron said, and everyone laughed.  
“I’m so glad Kurtie was able to wake up. I wonder what caused the stroke or whatever they found.” Nick said. He rested his head against Jeff’s shoulder.  
“I’m not sure, he suddenly started slurring his speech and the side of his face drooped.” Sam replied as he put his head in hands. Seb put his hand across Sam’s shoulder.

“Ugh, don’t look now but here comes Rachel, and Santana.” Finn groaned as he glanced up from his phone.  
“They better be here to apologize.” Sam said.  
Nick, Jeff, and Cameron all stood in front of Sebastian and Sam.  
“WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING OUT HERE!” I’M HERE TO SEE MY BEST GAY!” Rachel screeched.  
“Where’s Lady Hummell?” Santana said.  
The Warblers who were standing as a guard to Seb and Sam all growled.  
“Calm down boys, I got this.” Seb said as he got up, and silently stood in front of the group. He was flanked on each side by Nick, and Jeff.  
“Listen here, I’m Kurt’s legal representative while Burt and Carole are away. A medical emergency came up requiring me to be here. If your not going to be respectful of that or Mr. Hummell’s privacy please see yourself out of the hospital.” Seb smirked, but his eyes were a deadly protective green.  
“You just want him all to yourself. I demand to see him as my best friend.” Rachel simpered.  
“Did you even listen to what Seb said?” Jeff growled.  
“Apparently not, because the bitch has selective hearing.” Nick hissed as he narrowed his eyes.  
“I’m about to show you Lima Heights Hospitality if you don’t tell me what’s going on with Lady Lips.” Santana said.  
Nick and Jeff made fists. “Want me to escort you out of the hospital?” Nick hissed.  
“As of right now, I don’t think you deserve to know what’s going on. Let’s just say it’s most likely a complication of what Anderson did.” Jeff growled.  
“Blaine will be joining Kurt and I in NYC next Fall at NYADA. My Best Gays and I will rule NYC.” Rachel said.  
The temperature in the waiting room dropped as everyone growled.  
“I won’t actually say what I’m really thinking right now since we’re not in the privacy of Kurt’s room, but I will say that Your horrible people that don’t have Kurt’s best interests at heart. I thought you would change after that warning Nick and Jeff gave you, but I guess not. Now, I’ll let you stay but you had better keep any snide comments to yourself.” Got it?” Seb said with an air of authority.  
Rachel started to say something, but Finn silenced her with a look.  
After what seemed like hours, there was no news on Kurt. Seb, and NIFF got out their homework and started working on it best they could.  
“I don’t need Kurt mad at me.” Seb said as he got out his History assignment. NIFF just grinned.  
“Mr. Smythe, can you come here please? It’s in regard to Mr. Hummell.” The receptionist said kindly. Sebastian shared a look with everyone in the group, set his work down on the desk in front of him, and got up.  
“Is Kurt ok?” Seb asked as he walked up to the desk. The receptionist just handed him the phone.  
“Mr. Sebastian Smythe speaking.” Seb said. The person on the other line told him what needed to be done and Seb approved it as tears slowly started to run down his face and he looked a little green. Nick noticed the pale look on Sebastian’s face and walked over. He put a hand on his shoulder.  
“What’s wrong Seb?” Nick asked quietly.  
Seb silenced him for a minute and gave a shakey. “If that needs to be done also, do it.” Sebastian hung up the phone.  
“Seb?” Nick asked gently. Sebastian grabbed the nearest waste basket and vomited.  
“They found two aneurisms and brain hemorrhage. Due to the stroke.” Seb said. The receptionist gave Seb some water. Nick was the next one to lose it, and he vomited also.  
“Sorry.” Nick said sheepishly.

“It’s no problem, I’ve seen worse. By the way if those two ladies over there cause you boys any more trouble. I’ll call security myself and have them banned from the hospital.” The receptionist named Glinda said as she gave the boys a wink.  
Nick and Sebastian just grinned  
“How is he?” Jeff asked as he stood up to greet the love of his life.  
Nick just fell into his boyfriends arms and sobbed.  
Sebastian repeated what he told Nick to the rest of the group. Cam, Finn, and Sam started silently crying.  
Jeff dropped Nick and ran to the restroom to vomit.  
Nick followed him to the restroom and made sure he calmed down.  
“He has to survive Nicky…He has to” Jeff cried.  
“Pull yourself together Jeffery Thomas Sterling, he will survive. Want me to tell Kurtie how you reacted the first thing he wakes up?” Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Jeff just shook his head no. He didn’t want to be on the receiving end of Kurts tongue lashing.  
After several, minutes NIFF came out of the restroom. “ Are You okay?” Seb asked concerned as he noticed Nick walking a clearly distraught Jeff back towards them.  
“Yea. I am now. Nicky knocked some sense into me.” Jeff said.  
“Like Cam said, we’re one fucked up weird ass family and we’re all going to be there for each other.” Sam said.  
“Have you called Burt or Carole?” Finn asked.  
“Shit, I should of before I authorized them to do the surgery.” Seb said.  
“Seb, you were doing what was in the best interest of Kurt, which is why both Carole and Burt put you in charge of him. They know that Sam and I would do the same but since we’re not 18 yet.” Finn said as he put a comforting arm around Sebastian’s shoulder to calm his nerves.  
“Want me to go with you?” Cam asked.  
“Please.” Seb asked.  
Rachel reached out and grabbed Sebastian’s arm.  
“Where are you going that you can’t say in front of family?” Rachel wined.  
“He’s going over to have a private conversation with Kurt’s parents since they can’t be here. Now let go of him.” Cam growled. He had enough of the New Directions and especially Rachel. They could go fuck themselves in his opinion. Rachel just tightened her grip causing Seb to hiss in pain.  
“Rachel, let go of him or I’ll call security.” Sam said, his eyes flashed dangerously. She reluctantly let go.  
Cam walked Seb over to another area of the room to give them some privacy.  
“Let me see your wrist first Seb. Cam asked. Seb presented his wrist to Cam who inspected it.  
“The bitch left a fucking bruise.” Cam said.  
“Lets get this call over with.” Seb said.  
Sebastian called Burt and Carole and told them what happened. Half way through Seb was full on crying. Cam put his arm around him.  
“Seb, you made the right decision. I knew that you and Jeff would make the right decisions. That’s why I felt comfortable with you handling things in my absence. ('Even though I had someone else in mind to look after Kurt that's not available at the moment' He thought). Is Jeff with you?” Burt reassured the distressed boy.  
“Cam is sitting with me at the moment Burt.” Seb replied. Cam went over and told Jeff that Burt wanted to speak with him.  
“Hey Burt, I shouldn’t of left but I wanted to go get some over night clothes and work on my paper for History”. Jeff began.  
“I don’t blame you or Sebastian. It’s not your fault that Kurt is having complications. I’ll be home in the morning.” Burt said.  
“We understand.” Jeff said.  
“Keep me updated. I don’t care what time it is. Call me.” Burt said, his tone serious.  
“I will Burt.” Seb said and he hung up the phone.

Jeff opened his arms, silently offering the green- eyed teen comfort. Seb practically fell into his best friends arms and cried.  
Cam, Sam, Nick, and Finn looked over at the sight and shared worried looks while Santana and Rachel sat in their seats angrily.  
“What did Burt say?” Rachel asked. and she grabbed Jeff’s arm as he walked past. He wrenched it out of her grasp as Nick narrowed his eyes at the girl.  
“He said I made the right decision and that he trusts me. I’m so sorry I’m not handling this well. I’m really doing my best.” Seb said tiredly.  
“We know you are Seb. Why don’t you go lay down in the other room?” Finn said kindly.  
They moved to the bigger room with a tv and couches. The next thing anyone knew, Sebastian was asleep. Jeff put a blanket over him then snuggled up next his boyfriend. Cam, Sam, and Finn took the other chairs and watched tv.  
“How long do you think it will take for them to get done with surgery?” It’s been over 2 hours.” Nick asked quietly as he looked over at Seb.  
Jeff just shook his head and replied:  
“I don’t know babe. Burt was happy with how Seb and I are handling things right now and that he will be here in the morning.”  
‘You know, I’m 18 also and am willing to sign for Kurt.” Nick said. Jeff smiled at his boyfriend and kissed his shoulder. They watched Sebastian roll over in his sleep and laid on top of Nick pinning him against Jeff who just chuckled.  
“You know, I approve of Seb and Kurt eventually dating.” Nick said.  
“I know you do, the sex between them would be hot as fuck.” Jeff said, and Nick just rolled his eyes.  
“I don’t need to hear about my brothers sex life.” Finn said with humor in his voice.  
Rachel and Santana just glared at the boys.  
“Kurt should be with Blaine. They’re soulmates. Kurt doesn’t need to be with that French whore Sebastian.” Rachel said. The boys were saved when someone walked into the room.  
“Family of Kurt E. Hummell.” Dr. Andrews said as he walked in the room.  
“Seb, the doctors here.” Nick whispered.  
“Five more minutes Kurt, your comfortable.” Seb said. The boys all grinned.  
“Seb, the doctor is here to give an update on your boyfriend.” Sam called.  
Sebastian sat bolt upright.  
“What?” Seb asked sleepily.  
“Kurt must be done with surgery numbskull.” Jeff said.  
Sebastian looked at the doctor who just chuckled.  
“My apologies, it’s been a long day Dr. Andrews. Lacrosse practice along with everything else must of worn me out. How’s Kurt?” Seb said.  
Dr. Andrews waited for everyone to gather around before he answered Sebastian’s question.  
“The surgery was a success. We got the bleeding under control. Recovery takes several weeks so he will need constant care. We also think that Mr. Hummell will be taken off kidney dialysis within the next few days. His kidneys seem to be working a bit better now.” Dr. Andrews said.  
Seb and Jeff shared a look and got up and walked toward the doctor.  
“Could we talk to you in private for a minute?” Sebastian asked. Doctor Andrews nodded and the two boys followed him away from the group.  
“Why can’t you talk in front of us?” Rachel wined. Nick sent a glare toward the girl.  
“Not everything has to do with you. They are most likely talking in private regarding something to do with Kurt’s health that they don’t feel comfortable airing in front of everyone.” Cam growled.

Fifteen minutes later, the boys came back in the room and looked around at everyone in the room.  
“If your not considered family by the Hummell-Hudsons, please leave the room.” Sebastian said.   
“I AM FAMILY!” Rachel screeched.  
“No your not Berry, you’re a self-centered bitch, I’ll talk to Burt about having you banned from the hospital. You are a hindrance to my Little Brothers health. The boys from Dalton have shown me and my family that they will put Kurt’s needs first. Get out. You and Lopez have over stayed your welcome.” Finn growled.  
Rachel and Santana left in a huff.  
“Now that the devil incarnates are gone, what did you need to talk to us about?” Sam asked.  
“How we can be there for Kurt. I’m considering transferring to McKinley once he’s well enough to go back to school.” Seb said.  
“We would also transfer. Kurtie needs protection from the rest of those assholes in New Directions. We all know Kurt is independent as fuck but at this point I think he needs a bit of extra protection from the jocks and morons at that school. From what Sam told me privately along with Burt told us all yesterday, the staff and faculty at McKinley needs an overhaul also. I couldn’t live with myself If something happened to Kurtie.” Jeff said as he got slightly choked up. Nick squeezed his boyfriends hand reassuredly.  
“I agree, and I’d also love to have my new family in the group.” Finn said.  
“I also requested a private room for Kurt when he’s moved out of ICU. Most of us will be staying at night I’m assuming from the extra bags we all brought.” Seb said. The boys all nodded.  
“Do you think Headmistress McLaughlin would be okay with us transferring part time? Maybe some of us can be in his morning classes and the others could be in his afternoon classes? Cam asked.  
“She’s a friend of the family but I think she’d be okay with it. We all have top grades unless some of us have been slipping in class.” Nick replied as he gave a pointed look at his boyfriend.  
“I have good grades Nicky.” Jeff Said.  
“I’ll make us a group appointment soon. We just have to clear it with Kurt and Burt first.” Seb said.  
“Actually, I don’t think we will have any issues with getting Kurt to agree to having you boys transferring, Kurt told me several times that he’s been wanting “His Dalton Family” with him at least during part of the time. He’s especially been wanting you Seb.” Finn said. Seb just smiled at that.  
“We will have to keep an extra eye on him, the jocks love to rough him up. It takes weeks to heal from brain surgery. Kurt doesn’t need anymore surgeries. He’s been through enough. Sam said as he got choked up. Cam pulled him into a hug.  
“Maybe once Kurt returns, and they see Kurt’s injuries, some of the New Directions will take Kurt’s side.” Jeff said.  
“I hope so Jeff” Finn said.  
The boys got comfortable and waited for Kurt to be moved to his room.  
About an hour later, the receptionist, Glinda came into the room.  
“Mr. Smythe, and Mr. Sterling, Mr. Hummell has been moved to ICU. We just had to wait for a bigger room to open up.” Glinda said. The boys all smiled at the news. They were all ready to help their brother and friend in any way they could. Kurt was in one hell of a recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been sick with the flu and with that comes a dose of writers block. Still a bit under the weather but I wanted to try and get this Chapter out to everyone. Enjoy.


	9. Meetings and Road To Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and the Boys get things set up for their transfer

The boys walked into Kurt’s new hospital room and they all cried at the site. Kurt’s head was wrapped in bandages and half of his hair was shaved. You could also see where Anderson started to carved his initials into Kurt’s chest. These were stitched. Sebastian felt sick to his stomach when he saw the top of the stitches wondering how far they went.

“I wonder how long it will take for him to wake up.” Sebastian said.

“I can answer that for you Mr. Smythe.” Nurse Collins said. The boys all waited for her to answer. “He should be awake in a few hours, but it will be weeks for him to fully recover.” Nurse Collins said.

“How many weeks?” Cam asked.

“Typically, 4-6 weeks but it could be longer, it depends on the patient. I’m looking after Kurt by the way.” Nurse Collins replied.

“Mr. Smythe, I’m assuming all of you will be spending the night?” Nurse Collins asked.

Seb nodded.

“I’ll go get a few cots. Be right back.” Nurse Collins said as she walked out of the room.

While she was gone, the boys discussed how they were going to take shifts during the night and what obstacles Kurt could face when he returns to McKinley. Nick brought up the idea of home schooling and that was added to the list as a last resort. 

Seb walked over to Kurt’s bed and broke down into sobs.

“I’m so sorry Gorgeous. I’ll do everything in my power to do whatever you need. Your family will also be there for you.” Seb cried as he ran his thumb down Kurt’s scared face. He heard someone walk over and put a comforting hand on his back, he learned back into the touch.

“He knows your there Seb.” Sam said.

“What time was Burt supposed to be in?” Sam asked.

“I think 7am. Hey Sam who else would be on Kurt’s side in New Directions?” Seb asked.

“Mercedes Jones and Britney S. Pierce. Both girls have been out sick since that night.” Finn answered. Seb nodded and smiled.

“Can one of you let Headmistress McLaughlin know that I’ll be late tomorrow. I want to meet with Burt and see about getting the ball rolling on how we deal with Kurt transitioning back into public life once he’s out of here.” Seb asked.

“We got this, you worry about Kurt. I’ll pick up your homework.” Jeff said kindly.

“You know that people at that school won’t be happy to see you Seb.” Cam said.

“I don’t give a flying fuck, I’m doing this as Kurt’s legal representative first and as his best friend second. I’ve made copies of what I signed and put the originals in a lock box at the bank I go to.” Sebastian growled.

“This is partly why I approve of you dating my brother If it comes to that. I won’t stand in the way.” Finn said and Seb just grinned at that.

The next morning, everyone but Seb left Kurt’s room to head to classes. Kurt still hasn’t woken up.

“Nurse Collins, why hasn’t Kurt woken up yet?” Seb asked.

“He’ll wake up soon, some patients take longer than others.” Nurse Collins said.

“My number should be in the emergency contacts, please let me know if he awakens. I’m going to run down and get breakfast. Kurt’s father Burt Hummell should be in sometime this morning.” Seb said.

Just then Sebastians phone rang. It was Burt.

“Hey Seb, what’s Kurt’s new room? I just got to the hospital”. Burt said.

“307, I’m about to run down and get breakfast.” Seb replied.

“I brought breakfast, I figured you wanted to stay with Kurt. He hasn’t woken up yet, has he?” Burt said as he got in the elevator.

“Not yet.” Seb said quietly

“He will soon son.” Burt said, and he hung up the phone.

Seb went over and held Kurt’s hand.

“Please wake up baby.” Seb said as he looked lovingly at Kurt.

“You know, that’s the same look I had when looking at Kurt’s mother Elizabeth.” Burt said.

Sebastian spun around and looked at Burt.

“I.. I love him.” Seb blurted out.

“That’s obvious Sebastian.” Burt chuckled. 'He should be with one of the Andersons, they just offered to bank roll my next two terms in office'. Burt thought. 

“How long will you be in town?” Seb asked.

“I’ll be in for a few days, why has something come up regarding Kurt?” Burt asked, his tone suddenly serious.

“No, I wanted to discuss our options with what we can do once Kurt gets out of here. Nick, Jeff, and I are all ready to transfer to keep an eye on Kurt. We already discussed it between both Finn and Sam and they told me that Kurt has been wanting one of us with him at McKinley. I have a feeling that the jocks, staff, and the New Directions are going to be a pain in the ass but as Kurt’s legal Rep I feel this would be beneficial to his recovery. If I’m over stepping, please let me know.” Seb said with a bit of uncertainty yet authoritative.

Burt just smiled a fake smile at the boy and said:

“This is exactly why I’m comfortable with you dating my boy Seb at some point. He will be in safe hands with you. You have his best interests at heart. I’ll make an appointment with the Principal and Staff at McKinley for tomorrow around 10. I’ll also meet with Headmistress Mclaughlin to arrange for you and a few of the boys to transfer part time. The only condition I have to this is that you boys keep up with your studies. Would that work for you?” Burt said.

“Yea, but what about LaCrosse practice. They just made me Captain.” Seb said.

“Congratulations!” Don’t worry, it will all work out. I’ll call you out tomorrow if you want to sit in on the meeting Seb.” Burt said.

“Thank you, Burt.” Seb said as a tear ran down his face.

No problem kid.” Burt just grinned.

“Please wake up soon Gorgeous.” Seb said quietly as he ran one hand thru his hair.

Kurt squeezed his hand in return.

“Sebby?” Kurt asked groggily.

“Yea Gorgeous, what do you need?” Seb said sleepily. He shot up from his seat.

“Your awake!” Seb cried. 

“Yea, what happened?” Kurt asked.

“You had a stroke from an aneurism and brain bleed. They had to perform emergency brain surgery to stop the bleed. I had to authorize it due to Burt and Carole being called out of town.” Seb said as a tear ran down his cheek.

“Thank you for looking out for me.” Kurt said as he squeezed Seb’s hand.

“I’ll always look out for you. I’m going to see about getting things arranged for NIFF and I to transfer part time to be with you at McKinley. Do you want that Kurt?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt started crying.

“Kurt, what’s wrong, are you hurt? Did I say something wrong?” Seb asked, half panicked.

“No Sebby, it’s just this is the first time I’ve had someone other than Dad looking out for me. I’ll have my Dalton Family with me.” Kurt said as tears ran down his pale cheeks.

“You know NIFF, Cam, Sam, and Finn also care about you.” Seb said, whipping away Kurt’s tears as they fell.

“I know.” Kurt said, and he leaned over and kissed Seb on the lips. Seb just smiled into the kiss and called the nurse to tell her that Kurt had woken up.

The nurse and several of Kurt’s doctors came in and checked Kurt over deeming him well on the way to a full but long recovery. They told him that it would take weeks to recover from this.

“I’ll have Seb and my family with me when I go back to school.” Kurt told one of the doctors. Seb just smiled.

“If everything continues to go well, I’d say he can get out of here in a day or two.” Dr. Andrews said.

“I have some business to take care of regarding Kurt tomorrow. When do you think he could return to school?” Seb asked.

“I’d say possibly Monday or sometime next week, he just needs to be careful.” Dr. Andrews said.

Seb nodded and sent a text to Burt letting him know that Kurt had woken up and what the doctors had said. Burt agreed and told him that he’d meet with headmistress Mclaughlin in the afternoon.

“Hey Gorgeous, I’m going to run and get some lunch. Want me to bring something back?” Seb asked.

“Something greasy.” Kurt replied and Seb just raised an eyebrow.

“Seriously? Since when do you eat fast food? Every time NIFF or I mention it, you throw a fit.”

“I’m wanting to walk on the wild side but tell anyone else, I’ll deny it.” Kurt sassed.

“There’s the Kurt I know and love.” Seb said as he sat on the edge of Kurt’s bed.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and said: “Go get our food.”

“Bossy.” Seb said and he leaned down and kissed Kurt on the forehead.

Seb left and sent out a text to the boys on the way out to his corvette.

**[ 11:00am] To: Sam Evans**

**Finn Hudson**

**Nick Duvall**

**Jeff Sterling**

**Cameron Hawthorne**

**He’s awake and can go home in a day or two. He can return to classes next week once he’s home. I’m going with Burt to meet with the people at McKinley tomorrow at 10am. DO NOT SAY A WORD ABOUT THIS TO ANYONE UNTIL AFTER TOMORROW. I’m asking as a request from Burt and as Kurt’s legal rep. Burt is going to talk to Headmistress Mclaughlin about getting us to transfer part time. We need to keep an eye on him for several weeks. I don’t want him back at this hospital for a long time. Kurt asked me to get him fast food. - Sebastian**

The texts came flooding in about fifteen minutes later as he pulled into a Wendys drive thru.

**[11:15] To: Sebastian**

**So glad he’s awake and don’t worry, we wouldn’t say a word to anyone anyways. I’ll also want to be in the meeting if that’s possible. Prepare for WWIII if Berry or some of the others see you. Finn and I will be up as soon as class gets out. Fast food? Did that surgery alter Kurt’s brain? Tell Kurt we love him. -Sam**

**[11:15] To: Seb**

**YAY!! Kurtie is awake!! Please pass on the message to Burt that Nick, and I will pay for us to have Dalton type blazers made for Kurt, You, and us for when Kurt is ready to return to McKinley. Nicky and I will be up soon. -Jeff**

**[11:15] To: Seb**

**WHAT THE HELL? Since when does Kurt like Fast Food? Anyways, Jeffie and I will be up later. Cam is sick with the flu and I’ll pass on the message to him that Kurt is awake. Jeff and I were talking, and we want to pay for us to wear McKinley type blazers, even Kurt. Please pass this message on to Burt for when he meets with Headmistress Mclaughlin. Also tell Burt, not to worry about reimbursement me or Jeff. This something that we want to do. He will have enough to worry about with a possible trial for Anderson and Kurt’s impending medical bills. See you soon. -Nick**

**[11:30] To: Nick Duvall**

**Jeff Sterling**

**Thank you for the blazers. That’s an excellent idea. Kurt and I will have to get ours measured and tailored. I’ll pass that message on to Burt. Kurt kissed me today. :). -Seb**

**[11: 45] To: Seb**

**HE WHAT!! Congratulations!! I knew you two would get together but at the hospital?- Nick**

“Hey Gorgeous, how are you feeling? NIFF and Sam will be here soon. Cam is sick with the flu but he sends his love.” Seb asked as he walked back in Kurt’s room.

“I’m so sorry to cause this much trouble.” Kurt said.

“This isn’t your fault hon. The doctor said it might have been a side effect to what happened a few nights ago. Do you want me to help feed you?” Seb asked.

“Yes.” Kurt replied. He was completely mortified that he needed help with the simplist things.

“It’s okay Gorgeous. I don’t mind helping you.” Seb said as he unwrapped Kurt’s Beef N Cheadder sandwich and started to feed him. 

“I feel like an invalid and completely helpless. I hate it.” Kurt cried.

Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Seb cooed.

“Can you hold me Sebby? I feel safe with you.” Kurt said quietly.

“Of course, I’ll hold you. I just have to make sure I don’t disturb your wires to much.” Seb said. He climbed in the bed and gently held Kurt in his arms. Their sandwiches were abandoned.

A few hours later, Sebastian awoke to voices.

“Awe, Nicky aren’t they cute?” Jeff said.

“Yea, they are.” Nick said.

“Kurt looks like he’s been crying.” Sam said.

Seb tried to sit up but then realized that he was holding Kurt who was sound asleep in his arms.

“Um, hi guys. Kurt wanted me to hold him.” Seb said. The boys in the room just smiled at him.

“Your good for him Seb, just take things slow.” Nick said with a warning tone.

“I’ll be as slow as possible, truth be told I liked him from when I first set eyes on him and especially since I’ve gotten to know him. I love him to much to hurt him.” Sebastian said as tears ran down his face. Nick got up and gave both boys a side hug, Seb slowly dislodged himself from Kurt to use the restroom.

The boys sat and did their homework while Kurt slept.

“Jeff and I are staying tonight with him.” Nick said.

“Sebby? I want Sebby.” Kurt mumbled in his sleep.

“I’m here gorgeous, just doing some homework.” Seb replied.

“Love you Sebby. Marry me.” Kurt mumbled again.

Sam, and NIFF all grinned.

“Someday Gorgeous.” Seb said. He went over and kissed Kurt on the forehead.

“Gorgeous, I have to go do some errands, but I’ll be back tomorrow. Nick and Jeff will be here tonight with you.” Seb said. He kissed Kurt on the forehead and headed out.

“Call me if anything happens.” Seb called back.

“We got this Seb. Go do what you need.” Jeff said as Nick just shook his head.

“He’s got it bad.” Sam said. He bid goodbye to the boys and he also headed home.

Nick and Jeff got comfortable and kept an eye on Kurt the rest of the night. The patient slept most of the night to the relief of Nick and Jeff.

**~**

**[ 8:00am]: To: Jeff Sterling:**

**How was he? That paper took me half the night to complete. I’m going to head to McKinley soon. Wish me luck. I’m going to try and hunt down Mercedes and Britney. -Seb**

**[815am] To: Seb:**

**He slept most of the night but called out for you a few times. Either Nicky or I had to reassure him that you were back in your dorm either asleep or working on homework. Do you want me to meet you at McKinley also? I have no issue skipping for a bit. -Jeff**

**[8:30am] To: Jeff Sterling**

**I’ve got this. Kurt would kill us both if we both skipped. He’s going to be so far behind at that school. I wish he was at Dalton but since that is out of the question at the moment, I think we are making the right decision. Burt supports it. I just worry about how he’s going to be treated once he’s back. Hopefully this will mitigate any trouble by having his family with him.- Seb**

**[8:45]: To: Seb**

**Good luck lover boy. :P- Jeff**

**[8:45] To: Jeff Sterling**

**Fuck you.**

Sebastian made it to McKinley by 9:30am. He wanted to be there early and to go any notes that he wanted to make at this meeting. He hoped that there wouldn’t be to much of a resistance by the staff and Principal at this school. He wore a pair of slacks, a red shirt, black dress shoes, and his pair of glasses that he kept for reading. He had also, went to the bank on the way to McKinley to pick up some documents that he might need.

Carole, can you hand me my phone? Kurt asked. Carole handed it to him and he sent off a text.

**[9:45] To: Sebby:**

**They took me off the kidney machine. I wanted to thank you for doing this for me. I’m nervous about returning next week _._** **_Good luck my knight in shining armour. -_ ** **Kurt**

Sebastian herd his phone ding as he got out of the car and just smiled at the text from Kurt. He walked up to the building and waited for Burt.

**[9:50] To: Sam Evans**

**Kurt sent me the sweetest text. They took him off the kidney dialysis machine so his kidneys must be back to working normally. I’m waiting on Burt to get here. I arrived earlier than I thought cause I didn’t know how traffic was going to be. I dressed smartly today. I’m going to hunt down Britney and Mercedes. Would you like to be in the meeting also? - Sebastian**

**[9:55] To: Seb**

**We’ll hunt down the two girls together. Berry and Santana are being total bitches and degrading Kurt. I almost decked both of them. See you soon.- Sam**.

At 10, Burt and Seb went into the building and was met by Sam. They headed into Figgins office. Seb showed both Sam and Burt the text that Kurt sent, they both smiled.

They walked into the office. Waiting on them were Will Schuester, Emma Pillsbury, Coach Shannon Bieste, and Coach Sue Sylvester.

“I was under the impression that this would be a meeting between just Mr. Hummell and I.” Figgins said.

“You thought wrong, this is Sebastian Smythe, he will be transferring here along with two others with the approval of myself and their fathers.” Burt said.

“I am here as Mr. Hummell’s legal representative today. He’s not safe at this school. He needs protection. The other two people who are transferring, he considers family. This is nonnegotiable. I’ve already gotten approval from the headmistress of Dalton to transfer. He pulled out the legal documents that he got at the bank naming him as legal representative of Kurt Elizabeth Hummell.

“Please copy those and put them in Kurt’s file.” Sebastian said in a no nonsense tone as he handed over the documents for Figgins to copy. Figgins looked at the documents like they had germs on them but reluctantly copied them.

“Porcelain will be fine. He doesn’t need protection. Coach Sue said.

“That’s a fucking lie, I’ve seen how you all treat him. You all should be fired. The anti-bullying program is shit too.” Sam said.  
“Watch your language.” Coach Sue said.

“Actually, Sam is right. I’ve heard about how you all treat Kurt. You all turn a blind eye. Would you like us to contact the superidendant of this school district and sue all of you?” Seb challenged.

For over an hour, they all argued with Figgins reluctantly allowing Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff to transfer. He also relented on the boys wearing the blazers that NIFF had requested.

“You have made a powerful enemy of one Sue Slyvester.” Coach Sue said on the way out the door.

“I have a headache.” Seb said on the way out after shaking hands with Figgins.

“I just wanted to tell you that I’ll do what I can for you boys. I’m one of the few that care about Kurt at this school.” Coach Bieste said.

Thank you.” Seb said and Coach Bieste just smiled.

“I seriously have a headache. What was next on the agenda?” Seb asked as he rubbed his forehead.

“Tracking down Mercedes and Britney and don’t worry Finn or I won’t say what we discussed. I actually can’t wait for them to see the looks on their faces on Monday.” Sam said with a grin.

“Do you need a Tylenol Seb?” Burt asked as they walked out into the hallway.

“Not yet, thanks Burt. I had planned on spending the weekend with you once Kurt returns home from the hospital.” Seb replied.

“What do you mean Kurt’s In the hospital Preppy?” Mercedes asked.

“Hello, my name is Sebastian Smythe, I’m a close friend of Kurt’s from Dalton.” Sebastian said, as he stuck out his hand.

“Mercedes Patrice Jones, now what the hell is going on with my Boo?” Mercedes asked.

Sam and Sebastian shared a look.

“Your not going to like what we tell you. This conversation isn’t going to be easy and definitely not one for these halls.” Sam replied as tears filled his eyes.

“No, it’s not and I would like you to keep what we tell you under wraps, especially when we tell you about the meeting that just took place. We are doing this for Kurt’s safety.” Sebastian said.

“I understand. Why don’t we go back to Dalton.” Mercedes said. Both boys looked shocked at the statement.

“Look, I don’t trust anyone at this school with Kurt’s well being in mind except Sam and Finn, and Britney. Why don’t I go get Britney and we will meet you all in the parking lot in maybe 10 minutes?” Mercedes asked.

“We will meet you in 10, and whatever you do, DO NOT bring Santana. She’s part of the problem. We will explain everything once we get back to Dalton.” Seb said seriously.

Ten minutes later, Mercedes and Britney showed up in the parking lot.

“Sweet car Sebastian.” Mercedes.

“Thanks, I only trust Sam, and Kurt behind the wheel of my baby. Kurt also trusts me with his Nav.” Seb smirked.

“Let’s get going, Seb do you mind if I ride with you?” Sam asked.

“No. Just follow us back to Dalton ladies.” Seb said.

They all got in their cars and headed back to Dalton.

They arrived back at Dalton in twenty minutes later.

Seb signed them in.

“You lovely ladies can’t go in the dorms but let’s go to the Conference room. I’ll go get two other people.” Seb said.

Jeff spotted Seb in the hall way. “Hey, how did things go?” Jeff said as he walked up.

“Ugh, I need a drink. Can you come with me?” Seb replied. Jeff just nodded and followed Seb back to the girls and Sam. He sent off a text.

“Hello ladies, I’m Jeff Sterling. I’m a very close friend of Kurtie.” Jeff said as he kissed both girls cheek. Mercedes just smiled at Jeff. She remembered both him and Nick from Kurt’s first time at Dalton.

“Are you dolphins like my unicorn?” Britany asked.

Seb and Jeff just looked confused, so Sam answered for them.

“Yes they are and one of these dolphins has a huge crush on his Kurtie but is a chicken shit to say it out loud.”

Seb just blushed as Jeff went over and locked the door so they wouldn’t be interrupted.

“My other half is also very close to Kurt and will be here soon, he’s still in class,” Jeff said. 10 minutes later, Nick knocked on the door and introduced himself to Mercedes and Britney. The girls gave Nick a hug.

“This has something to do with Anderson, doesn’t it? Today is my first day back since having pneumonia.” Mercedes said.

“Yes, what do you know Mercedes?” Jeff asked quietly.

“I think Blaine’s been abusing Kurt for a good while. I don’t mean just physically either, I mean emotionally as well. Every time I’ve tried to bring it up to Kurt, he would tell me that it was nothing. I’m not sure if he told you what happened when the announcement for West Side Story came up…” Mercedes began.

“We know all about that. We also know that Anderson has been abusing Kurt.” Sebastian said.

“I got us pizzas for lunch, but I think we should hold off on those until after we explain everything and answer any questions you lovely ladies may have.” Sebastian added.

“I think we all might lose our lunch if we tell the story on a full stomach. Nick said.

“How…How bad did he hurt my dolphin?” Britany asked. Britnany wasn’t stupid, she saw how Anderson was treating her Dolphin. She had just hoped that Kurt would have the balls to just break up with him on his own without any intervention.

“Its bad, and Anderson has been abusing Kurt in his own home.” Sam said.

“It gets worse than that.” Seb said as tears started running down his face.

“What we are about to tell you, you won’t like and please don’t interrupt. It was hard enough seeing it.” Seb sobbed. Mercedes went over and pulled Seb into her lap.

For the next hour, the four boys walked both girls thru what happened the day before and the night of Scandals. Nick grabbed a waste basket and Sebastian vomited when Jeff listed Kurt’s injuries. The girls heart broke for the green-eyed boy and they were both becoming very angry at what Blaine had done. 

“I don’t mean to interrupt but how did the New Directions react?” Britney asked.

“They treated him horribly. Artie threatened to cut Kurt from the show. Nick, Seb, Cameron, and I had to go to Lima and comfort him…well Sebastian comforted him. Anderson threw Kurt to the floor when he saw that Seb and Kurt were laying on the couch together. Cam had to pop Kurt’s left shoulder into place.’ Jeff hissed. The girls just growled.

“They treat him better now don’t they, since they’ve seen his injuries right?” Britany asked.

“No, we had to throw them out of the hospital twice.” Nick growled.

“Berry thinks she’s part of the family since Finn proposed to her on Monday. He called it off and broke up with her, but she thinks she’s god gift to Barbra or some shit. She thinks that Kurt and her will be in NYC together at NYADA. I happen to know that NYADA isn’t the only place Kurt has applied to but I’ll let him tell you that himself.” Sam said.

“I’ll do whatever I can for Kurt. Jeff, Nick, Cameron, and I are all his ‘Dalton Family’. We are all very close. We are transferring part time to try and keep Kurt safe since he can’t transfer back to Dalton at the moment. The meeting we had a few hours ago got heated with Coach Slyvester and Figgins acting like no bullying or anything goes on at that school. Personally, I’d love to see both of them lose their jobs.” Seb growled.

“They threw a fit at when Seb mentioned that Kurt, Nick, Jeff, and Seb would be wearing McKinley blazers. Nick and Jeff already paid for them once they got approval from Burt.” Sam said.

“The entire staff at that school needs an overhaul. I appreciate you boys looking out for him. I actually can’t wait to see the look on Berry’s face at the new additions to the school. She needs to be brought down a peg or two.” Mercedes said. The boys all grinned. They sat and ate the pizzas that Sebastian bought them and chatted.

“We have to get back to the school, but we will go up and see Kurt after class.” Mercedes said. She and Britney gave them their cell numbers.

.“I’ll add both you and Britnany to the “Approval” list to Kurt’s room. Things got so bad at the hospital that both Burt and Carole decided to enforce that rule.” Seb said.

“Thank you for looking out for my Dolphin. You would be a cute couple.” Britney said as she kissed Seb’s cheek.

“Uh, thanks?” Seb said.

“Thank you for looking out for my Boo Sebastian. I’ll see you boys in a bit. It was nice seeing you Nick and Jeff.” Mercedes said as she got in her car.

“I’ll see you boys soon.” Sam said.

Nick, Jeff, and Seb all waved as they drove by.

“That went better than expected.” Seb said.

‘Agreed, want to just do some homework before we head over to see Kurt?” Nick asked.

“Yea, let’s do that. Who knows, the doctor might release Kurt early with Carole being a nurse and all.” Jeff said.

On the way back inside, they were stopped by Burt.

“Welcome to McKinley.” Burt said.

"Fuck, I didn't know when the meeting was." Seb said.

'Idiot, Cooper or Blaine wouldn't have forgotten' Burt thought. 

“Relax Sebastian, after a very heated conference call. Everything is all set for you boys. We just have to figure out who wants to be with Kurt in the morning and afternoon. I know Seb would want to be there all day but that wouldn’t be possible.” Headmistress Mclaughlin said as she came out of her office.

“Thank you for doing this Headmistress.” Seb said.

“It’s no problem. We are doing this in the best interest of Kurt’s safety since he can’t return here yet. I’ll see what I can do for the spring semester and getting him a scholarship or something but for now this is the best option. Just promise me that you will keep up with your studies and protect him.” Headmistress Mclaughlin said.

The boys all nodded.

“We just met with the girls, and they’re on Kurt’s side.” Jeff said. Burt just nodded.

“Seb ordered pizzas, would you like some Burt?” Nick asked.

Burt nodded. “Take one of the boxes. I think I over ordered.” Seb grinned.

“Thanks kid.” Burt said. Seb just noded.

Ten minutes later, Seb’s phone dinged:

**[2:30] To: Sebby:**

**I have news. Get here soon. X. -Kurt**

“Who’s car are we taking? He might be heading home today. Jeff said.

“Let’s take my Hyundai” Nick replied.

The three boys headed to Lima General and practically ran to Kurt’s room.

“Hi Gorgeous. How are you feeling?” Sebastian asked as he hugged the other boy.

“I’m going home Sebby. Can you and NIFF come with me?” Kurt asked uncertainly.

“Of course we can go with you. In fact, we had planned on staying with you whenever you were released Gorgeous.” Seb replied.

“You still think I’m gorgeous? I’m all stitched and scared.” Kurt said as he started to cry.

“Of course, your gorgeous Kurt. These scars are going to be part of your journey and I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Seb cood as he whipped his tears.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt was cleared to go home after both Sebastian and Jeff signed a bunch of paperwork. If it wasn't for his glasses, Seb knew he'd be having Jeff sign the majority of them. Kurt had to admit, his Sebby looked hot as hell when he wore glasses. Before they left, Seb and Jeff promised to keep an extra eye on Kurt. They were letting Kurt go home because Carole was a nurse. Kurt was loaded up in Nick's Hyundai. Not even five minutes into the drive, Kurt leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder in the back seat and promptly fell asleep. His last thought was that he was going home with his Sebby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one but I hope you enjoy.  
> Stay safe during this Coronavirus Outbreak. <3.


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt returns home from the Hospital and a few issues come up

Sebastian looked over at Kurt who was asleep on his shoulder. He unbuckled his seatbelt and gently moved Kurt so that his head was in his lap. He took out his phone and discreetly snapped a picture. Kurt was so cute when he slept. He sent Burt, Mercedes, and Sam a text saying that Kurt was on the way home.

“How is he?” Jeff called from the front passenger seat, since Nick was driving.

“He’s asleep in my lap. He’ll need help when we get to his house. I sent Burt, Mercedes, and Sam a text.” Seb replied as he gently ran a hand thru Kurt’s hair.

**[2:45pm] To Sebastian: Thanks for letting me know. I’ll let Carole know. How long until you’re here? Is there a way to stall so we can get things set up? – Burt**

**[2:45] We’re about 20 minutes away but I can maybe have Nick stall. How long do you need?- Sebastian**

**[2:45]: To Sebastian 10 minutes maybe? -Burt**

**[2:50]. To Burt: No problem. Nick could maybe take the scentic route to your house. -Seb**

“Hey Nick, can we stall for another 10 minutes? Burt needs to get things set up.” Seb said from the backseat. He felt Kurt curl up closer to him.

“No problem.” Nick replied. He’d drive around Lima for a bit.

**[3:00pm] To Sebastian:**

**Sam, Finn, and I will head straight to Kurt’s house. I hope we can avoid the rest of the New Directions, -Mercedes**

20 minutes later, the boys and Kurt got the all clear and Nick headed over to the Hummell-Hudsons. As Nick pulled into the driveway, Mercedes, Sam, and Finn were all waiting outside for them.

“Any problems?” Jeff said as he got out of the car.

“None, though I’m hoping we can avoid the rest of them. Mercedes said, and Jeff just nodded.

They decided to Kurt out last.

“Kurt, we’re home.” Seb said quietly.

“I’m sorry, I fell asleep. I didn’t mean to.” Kurt said.

“Kurt, it’s okay.” Mercedes said.

“Mercedes?” Kurt said.

“I know. Sebastian, Jeff, and Sam all kidnaped me and told me everything.” Mercedes said.

“Can we go inside? I have to use the restroom.” Kurt said.

“Of course, Gorgeous.” Seb said.

Both him, and Mercedes helped Kurt out of the car and into the house.

“Welcome home Kurt.” Everyone yelled as Kurt walked into the house.

“Sit down Kurt.” Nick said.

“He would but he has to use the restroom.” Mercedes said.

“Sorry.” Kurt said shyly.

“I’ll walk you to the restroom.” Seb said. He walked Kurt into the hallway.

“I’ll be right outside.” Seb said quietly.

‘Thanks, Sebby.” Kurt said as he went into the restroom.

Kurt didn’t come out for 5 minutes.

“Kurt are you okay?” Seb said as he cracked open the door.

Kurt was crying.

“I had an accident. I can’t even piss right. I wanted to try and use the restroom on my own. I should be able to.” Kurt cried.

“Shh, it’s okay. We’ll get you cleaned up.” Seb cooed.

Seb went out into the kitchen and walked right over to Carole. He told her what happened, and she just nodded. 

Seb motioned for Jeff to come with him.

“He had an accident and is upset.” Seb said quietly.

“I’ll go with you and help you pick something out.” Jeff said.

Together, Jeff and Seb picked out a pair of sweats, and T-shirt for Kurt to wear along with a pair of underwear.

Jeff went up and told the group that Kurt had an accident and that Seb was taking care of it while Seb went into the bathroom with Kurt.

“I’m so sorry” Kurt said.

“Kurt, it’s okay. We’ll take care of it. Seb said as set down the clothes on the counter.

Seb gently slid Kurt’s pants and underwear in one go. He gasped at what he saw. He wanted to kill Anderson more than what he already did. Kurt had bruises, and stitching extending from around his back to the front.

“Let’s get your underwear on first.” Seb said. Kurt just nodded as Seb slid his underwear up. He then helped Kurt with his sweats.

When Seb asked Kurt to remove his shirt, Kurt began to cry.

“Shh. It’s okay…It’s okay.” Seb said as he pulled Kurt into his chest.

“I’m ugly and scared.” Kurt said.

“Oh Gorgeous, what happened to you isn’t your fault. I love you, Jeffie loves you, your family loves you.” Seb said in Kurt’s ear. He felt Kurt relax in his arms.

They heard a knock on the door.

“Is everything okay? Seb, do you need anything?” Carole asked.

“We’ll be out in a few minutes. Kurt is upset.” Seb called back.

Kurt pulled his shirt off and Seb growled.

“That bastard had better be glad he’s in jail.” Sebastian hissed. He got his emotions under control when he heard Kurt whimper.

“Oh Gorgeous, I’m not mad at you. I’m upset at that asshole that did this to you.” Seb said.

“Okay.” Kurt said as he put on his shirt, or at least tried to.

“Can you help me again?” Kurt asked.

“Of course.” Seb said as he gently pulled the rest of Kurt’s shirt down. He pulled Kurt into his chest and just held him.

“Are you okay Little Brother?” Finn asked as he saw Seb leading Kurt out of the restroom.

“Yea. Sorry, I ruined everything.” Kurt said.

“Sweetie, you didn’t ruin anything. You had an accident. They happen.” Carole said as she came up with some hot tea.

“What am I going to do at school?” Kurt asked.

“We will help you no matter how.” Jeff said.

“But, what if I need help…Even in the…the restroom?” Kurt asked.

“We’ll help you even then, Jeff, Seb, and I will help you with whatever you need. Your my family Kurt and there’s nothing that I or Jeffie won’t do for you.” Nick said. Kurt had tears running down his face.

“I’m independent and this is all new to me.” Kurt cried.

“We know Gorgeous, but you have us to help you.” Seb said.

“Kurt, we will ALL be here for you. If they don’t like it, The people at McKinley can go fuck themselves.” Sam said.

“Agreed.” Finn said.

“Are you hungry Kurt?” Sam asked kindly.

“Yea, you made all this food Carole and it’s going to waste.” Kurt said.

“I can always send some food back with the boys from Dalton and Mercedes.” Carole said.

“Actually, NIFF and I were going to stay the weekend with Kurt if that was okay. We all brought enough clothes for this weekend.” Seb interjected.

“Thank you for being there for my son boys.” Burt said.

“It’s no problem. I really don’t have a family. Not since…” Seb trailed off. Burt and Carole shared a look. They knew there was a story there, but they knew that Sebastian would tell them when he felt comfortable.

Jeff helped Kurt load up his plate and took him over to where Seb and Sam were sitting.

“Thanks Jeffie.” Kurt said. Jeff just smiled and kissed the top of his head.

Five minutes into the meal, Seb noticed that Kurt wasn’t eating much on his plate.

“Are you okay Kurt?” Seb asked.

“Yea.” Kurt said. 

Unbeknownst to everyone, Anderson’s words were playing in Kurt’s head.

‘Your to fat Kurt. You ate to much. No guy wants someone who’s fat and ugly’

Seb shared a look with Nick who had also noticed Kurt’s lack of eating.

“Can I be excused?” Kurt said.

Carole nodded, and Kurt practically ran to his room.

“He barely ate anything.” Nick said as soon as he was sure Kurt was out of earshot.

“I’ll go check on him in a few minutes.” Jeff said.

Kurt didn’t return for 10 minutes, and Jeff got up.

“I’ll be right back.” Jeff said, and he ran down to Kurt’s room. He noticed that Kurt’s bathroom door was closed. He heard Kurt gaging.

“Kurt are you okay?” Jeff asked but Kurt didn’t answer. He tied to open the door, but it was locked.

“Sebastian!” Jeff yelled.

‘Fuck, the last time Kurt was like this was when Anderson chewed Kurt out over his weight.’ Jeff thought.

Seb was eating his second helping of food on the insistence of Carole.

He put his fork down and ran down the stairs. His food abandoned.

“What’s wrong?” Seb asked, slightly out of breathe.

“He’s vomiting or at least making himself sick. Anderson used to chew him out over his weight. I overheard Blaine yelling at Kurt one night. I tried to talk to Kurt afterwards, but he shut me down. Nick and I had to practically break down the bathroom door Kurt and I shared and I really don’t know what that fucking asshole said to Kurt other times. I’ve also heard that cheerleader coach at McKinley is just as bad.” Jeff said.

Seb was seeing red as tried to open the door.

“It’s locked, and I don’t know where the key is.” Jeff said.

“Gorgeous, it’s Sebby. Please open the door.” Seb said.

Jeff and Seb heard Kurt gaging.

“How often did Anderson do this?” Seb said quietly.

“Your guess is good as mine, I’d say quite awhile. Kurt’s slim but not fat. I’d say he’s running...Jeff cut himself off and ran up upstairs. He returned with Kurt’s hospital record.

“He’s 150.” Seb said.

“Kurt, open up please.” Seb said.

Jeff found the key to the restroom and unlocked the door. What Jeff and Sebastian saw, broke their hearts. Kurt was in front of the toilet with vomit on his shirt and he was making himself throw up more.

“I’m a fat ugly whore.” Kurt said.

‘Kurt.” Sebastian said.

Kurt looked at Seb with sad eyes.

“It’s true Sebby. I’m ugly…Blaine said I’m ugly and that you wouldn’t want me.” Kurt said. Jeff hissed, and his eyes flashed.

“Come here.” Seb said quietly.

Kurt reluctantly got up and Seb took off Kurt’s soiled shirt. Jeff growled when he saw Kurt’s mangled chest and stomach.

“You are beautiful and sexy.” Sebastian said as he once again pulled Kurt into his arms.

“Really?” Kurt asked.

“Really.” Seb said as he kissed the top of Kurt’s head. Jeff came in and took the other side of Kurt, so that he was laying against Kurt’s back. They both had tears in their eyes as Kurt shook with sobs in their arms.

“Can you stay with me tonight?” Kurt mumbled.

“What was that Kurt?” Jeff asked.

“Can you please stay with me, and never leave me?” Kurt asked.

“Your never getting rid of us.” Jeff said.

“Want to head to bed early?” Seb asked as he whipped away Kurt’s tears.

“Would you cuddle me?” Kurt asked.

“Always Gorgeous.” Seb said.

Jeff went upstairs and let Carole, Sam, and Finn know what was going on. Mercedes had to leave for home but told Kurt that she would be back sometime tomorrow.

To say that they were pissed was a severe understatement.

Nick handed Sam his keys, and they both went out to retrieve NIFF and Sebastians bags. They took them down to Kurt’s room.

“Kurt, would you like to hop in the shower?” Seb asked.

“Yes please, Ugh, Ive missed cheer practice Coach Sue will be so mad at me.”

Kurt replied.

“If she has an issue with you not cheering, she can take it up with Jeff and I. Your health and safety are our first priority.” Seb said.

“Which one of us would like to help you in the shower?” Jeff asked as he got out his pajamas.

Kurt blushed. “Um, Nicky. Maybe one of you could take turns helping me in the shower.” Kurt said.

“We can do that.” Seb said.

Kurt and Nick headed into the bathroom where Nick helped Kurt with his back in the shower. They were out in less than 10 minutes.

“Anderson’s a dead man.” Nick growled. He looked at his boyfriend who opened his arms. He collapsed in Jeff’s arms and silently cried.

Sebastian headed into the bathroom next followed by NIFF who showered together.

The boys helped Kurt change all his surgical dressings. They decided that one of them would change Kurt’s bandages every four hours and put a plan in place on how to deal with Kurt’s needs at McKinley. Kurt took his pain meds and before they knew it, he was sound asleep.

Seb crawled in behind Kurt while Nick climbed in behind him and Jeff behind Nick.

“We’ve got you Kurt.” Seb said and Kurt just snuggled into Sebastian’s embrace.

Half way through the night, Kurt had a nightmare.

**_“Please get off me. I Don’t want this Blaine”_ **

**_Kurt felt his pants being yanked down and he tried punching back._ **

**_Please stop. Kurt cried._ **

**_“Quit struggling you whore.” Blaine hissed._ **

Sebastian woke up.

“Kurt, wake up. Your having a nightmare.” Sebastian said.

**_“I said I don’t want this.” Kurt felt his shirt being ripped from the back and the punches._ **

**_“Sebby, Help me. Please help me. He’s going to rape me again.” Kurt cried._ **

**_“I wouldn’t call it rape my pet. Call it sexual satisfaction.” Blaine said._ **

**_“I can’t wait to fill you up with my cum, then I’m going to mark you with my piss.” Blaine moaned._ **

“Kurt, wake up Gorgeous.” Sebastian said.

**_“Sebby, come get me. Please come get me.” Kurt cried._ **

“I’m right here, so is Jeffie and Nick. Seb said quietly. At this point, NIFF had woken up and were both crouched in front of Kurt looking worried.

**_Blaine disappeared and Kurt was searching for his Dalton family._ **

“Jeffie, Nick, Sebby?” Kurt elbowed Seb in the stomach.

“We’re all right here Kurt.” Jeff said softly. His heart broke for his best friend.

“Come back to us Gorgeous.” Seb said as tears ran down his face.

Kurt’s eyes fluttered open.

“That’s it Gorgeous. Open your eyes. Focus on my voice.” Seb said.

Kurt looked around and found Sebastian’s emerald green eyes looking lovingly at him.

“Sebby!” Kurt cried and he buried his head in Seb’s chest and sobbed.

The next morning, Kurt snuggled deeper into someone’s side.

“Sebby, you sexy. Make love to me” Kurt mumbled as he pushed back against the other person.

“I don’t think Jeff would be to happy about us having sex, though he might be open to the idea of a threesome.” Nick said with a bit of humor.

Kurt sat bolt up right. He stared at Nick and looked mortified.

‘Where’s Sebby?” Kurt asked as Nick rolled his eyes in amusement.

“I’m right here Kurt, I had to use the restroom. Nick didn’t want you to be alone so he took my spot.” Seb said from the bathroom doorway.

“Thank you for last night.” Kurt said.

 ** _“_** It’s okay. When we said we’d be there for you. We meant always.” Nick said.

“Want to freshen up? I’ll help you.” Seb said.

“Yea.” Kurt said, and he got out of bed.

Seb helped Kurt undress and had him get in the shower first, he soon followed. When he got in, Kurt immediately leaned up against him, seeking comfort from the boy.

“Sorry.” Kurt said.

“It’s okay Kurt, can I wash your hair and back?” Seb asked.

Kurt nodded and Seb began to gently wash Kurts hair.

“Feels good Sebby.” Kurt moaned.

“Of course, it does, I’m a hair washing expert.”’ Seb replied and Kurt just laughed.

Hearing Kurt laugh was reward enough for Sebastian.

“May I wash your hair? Kurt asked.

“Of course, gorgeous.” Seb replied and they switched places.

Several minutes later, they got out of the bathroom with Kurt wearing a fresh set of bandages. Kurt’s stomach growled.

“Hungry?” Seb asked as he wrapped a protective arm around Kurt and kissed the top of his forehead. He was so in love with the other boy but knew it wasn’t the time to ask him out yet.

They went up to get food.

“There’s the lovebirds.” Nick called.

Both boys blushed and flipped him off as they sat down to eat.

Where’s Carole?” Kurt asked.

“She got called into work, do you need anything Kurt?” Burt asked.

“Um…it’s about last night. I….I.” Kurt began.

“Want me to tell them?” Jeff asked as he set a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes in front of Kurt. “Just eat what you can. It’s no big deal if you can’t eat everything after last night.” Jeff whispered in Kurt’s ear.

Kurt just nodded.

Jeff cleared his throat and told the group that consisted of Burt, Finn, Sam, Mercedes, Nick, and Sebastian about the nightmare and the throwing up.

“How often does that happen Kurt?! Why didn’t you tell anyone!” Burt yelled.

Kurt started to cry and Seb wrapped an arm around Kurt’s shoulder protectively, but Kurt took his hand off and ran to his room. Finn, Sam, Nick, Sebastian, Mercedes, and Jeff all glared at Burt.

“Maybe, he didn’t tell anyone because he was afraid of this exact reaction.” Sam growled.

“Go check on him.” Finn said.

Sebastian went down to Kurt’s room where he found Kurt crying on his bed and gently sat down next to him.

“I’m here Kurt, I’m here.” Seb said and Kurt fell into his chest. Seb gently maneuvered them so Kurt was laying on his chest and he started running his hand thru Kurt’s hair.

“I’m so stupid. Coach Sylvester wants all the cheerleaders to be 130 or less and I’m a fat pig. Blaine said I’m to fat for any man and that…” Kurt sobbed.

“Kurt, your not fat. That Coach is horrible to you and the girls. I’ve yet to meet them but what she’s doing is abuse. Blaine, I won’t even go there.” Seb said.

There was a knock on the door.

“Kurt, are you okay sweetie?” Carole called.

“Come in Carole.” Kurt said. He didn’t move from Seb’s embrace.

Carole came in and sat on the loveseat. 

“You don’t have to move Sebastian on my account. I can tell that he’s comfortable. I wanted to check on him before I left for work.” Carole said.

“Do you want to tell her or do you want me? I’ll leave this to you.” Seb said gently.

“Coach Sue and Blaine told me that I’m fat and ugly. Coach Sue will probably kick me off the team since I’m over 130 pounds.” Kurt said.

Carole’s eyes flashed.

“How often do you throw up or make yourself throw up?” Carole asked.

Kurt looked guilty.

“Sweetie, it’s okay. You most likely have an eating disorder due to horrible people telling you that your not good enough. We’ll just monitor your food intake a little more.” Carole said.

Kurt began to cry and Carole got up.

“Oh Kurt, I’m not mad at you. You have a medical condition. It’s treatable sweetie. Sebastian, Nick, Jeff, Finn, Sam, and I will just keep a closer eye on you.” Carole added. She turned to Sebastian.

“Sebastian, do you have a copy of Kurt’s medical record that I could see? I want to make sure Im not misdiagnosing here. I think he has Bulimia.” Carole asked.

“Yea, Jeff has a copy also.” Seb replied.

“I’m going to make Kurt an appointment to see his doctor to get an official diagnosis. Once that diagnosis is made, I’m going to have you boys destroy that copy. I’m also going to make that school put all this in Kurt’s medical file which I want to have a look at.” Carole said.

“I agree. Jeff and I will shred that once your done looking at it.” Seb said as he ran his fingers thru Kurt’s hair.

“Your good for him Seb.” Carole said.

“Can you go get Jeff please?” Seb asked.

She nodded, and five minutes Jeff came into the room.

“What’s wrong?” Jeff said.

Together Seb and Carole told him what Kurt said. Jeff’s heart broke for his brother and looked sadly at Kurt who was now asleep on Seb’s chest.

“That fucking asshole, I’ll personally stay after on the days Kurt has Cheer practice if I have to. No one hurts our Kurt.” Jeff growled. Everyone else in the room just nodded in agreement.

Seb gave Jeff a discrete nod. Jeff left and brought in two bags along with Nick.

“Kurtie, Nicky and I have a surprise for you.” Jeff said.

“What?” Kurt said sleepily.

Seb, NIFF, and Carole all chuckled.

“Sorry, I fell asleep on you Sebby.” Kurt said.

“I don’t mind. Having you close makes me happy.” Seb replied as he kissed the top of Kurt’s head.

“Jeffie and I got you something for your fabulous return to school on Monday.” Nick said.

Jeff held out what he had behind his back.

“You got me a Blazer?!” Kurt squealed and he nearly bowled Jeff over

“Yea, Nicky and I also have them.” Jeff said as he hugged Kurt.

“I got you a medium, but if it doesn’t fit we can always trade it for a bigger size.” Nick supplied. Kurt immediately tried it on and it fit.

“Thank you Thank you!” Kurt said.

“Your welcome Little Brother.” Nick said. Jeff took Kurt, and Sebs blazers and hung them in Kurt’s closet.

“I’m going to go kick all of your sorry asses at video games the rest of the day.” Kurt said as NIFF just rolled their eyes.

“Bring it on Gorgeous.” Seb said.

“Your going down Sebby.” Kurt sassed.

Seb, and NIFF shared a look. Maybe the old Kurt was starting to come back in small increments and they were all for it.

Kurt ended up kicking everyone’s ass at every game in the arsenal. Nick left and returned half an hour later with his and Jeff’s blazers as well.

The boys and Mercedes spent the rest of the day and Sunday relaxing and cooking. Thankfully none of the New Directions dared to show up much to the relief of Kurt’s family. Kurt’s Dalton and McKinley families, all knew that Monday would be difficult for Kurt and that there was no way in hell that they would allow Kurt to be bullied on their watch, whether that be physically, emotionally, or verbally. With Anderson gone, they hoped that would help make Kurt more relaxed at the idea of returning. That night, Kurt fell asleep wrapped protectively in Sebastian’s arms.


	11. Return To McKinley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt returns to McKinley amid tensions at home and Doctors Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several Tags apply in this Chapter.  
> Enjoy! :).

The next morning, Kurt awoke in Sebastian’s arms. It was slowly becoming his favorite place. He felt protected and safe in Sebastian’s arms. Sebastian Pascal Smythe was his home.

“Morning Sebby.” Kurt said.

“Morning Gorgeous. Sleep okay?” Seb asked.

“Yes. I’m nervous as fuck about today. Who’s going to be with me?” Kurt asked. He got up out of bed but fell. Jeff was just waking up.

“Son of a Bitch.” Kurt hissed. Seb’s eyes widened but relaxed when Jeff rushed over immediately.

“Be careful next time hon.” Jeff said softly as he got down on the floor with Kurt and started inspecting for any injuries. He didn’t think there would be any, but he wanted to be 100% sure.

“They said your balance could be off for a bit post-surgery.” Sebastian said.

“I feel so helpless.” Kurt said and buried his head in Jeff’s chest. Sebastian got down on the floor and held his back. He wanted Kurt to know that he was going to be with him thru thick and thin.

“Kurt, your one strong son of a bitch and your already improving quite a bit, the recovery could just be a bit slower than what you like.” Seb said directly in Kurt’s ear. Both boys felt Kurt relax in their arms.

“Come on, lets get your bandages changed, they should have been changed in the middle of the night, but we were asleep.” Seb said. He gently pulled Kurt up and they went into the bathroom to change.

Jeff just smiled at the pair, Seb reminded him of when he was falling in love with his Nicky. Speaking of Nick, he was still asleep. He got an evil grin on his face and dove on top of his sleeping boyfriend.

“Son of a bitch! Jeffery Sterling!” Nick yelled.

“Shh. Kurt fell getting out of bed. We have to keep an extra eye on him today. He’s having balance issues which isn’t uncommon post brain surgery.” Jeff said.

“Do you think he needs the wheelchair that they sent home with us?” Nick asked worriedly.

“I’d put it in just in case.” Jeff said quietly.

The bathroom door came open with both boys freshly showered with Kurt’s dressings freshly changed.

“Bathroom Shower Sex?” Nick asked wiggling his eyebrows. Jeff wacked his boyfriend over the head. Seb and Kurt just blushed.

“No, Sebby was just helping me with my bandages and in the shower with my back and hair. He’s gorgeous.” Kurt began.

“Thank you Gorgeous, I think your sexy as well.” Seb said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt.

Jeff got up and went over to Kurt’s dresser and asked him what he wanted to wear.

“Um, jeans, and t-shirt.” Kurt said.

“No underwear?” Nick asked.

“Nicholas!” Jeff hissed. As much as he loved his boyfriend, he swore all he thought with was his cock sometimes.

“Briefs.” Kurt said and Jeff got some out.

“Gorgeous, I don’t think you’ll be able to wear your skinny jeans. If you wanted, you can wear a pair of mine.” Seb said.

“Thank you.” Kurt said. Seb just smiled at him and got an extra pair of jeans out of his suitcase.

Seb and Kurt went back into the bathroom and got changed.

“What about the blazers?” Kurt asked.

“We’ll put those on before you leave. Let’s go get some food and your meds in you.” Seb said.

The boys all went up to the kitchen.

“Good morning boys. How did you sleep?” Carole asked.

“Very well, except I fell when I tried to get out of bed.” Kurt said.

“We’ll keep an extra eye on him Carole.” Seb said as he put a comforting hand on Kurt’s back. Carole just nodded.

The boys all sat down and Carole put plates in front of them.

“Let me get your meds Kurt.” Nick said as he began to get up.

“Sit back down Nick, your family I’ll get them.”Carole said. She gave Kurt his meds and Kurt took them.

“Are you going to eat more than you did this weekend Kurt?” Burt asked.

The tension in the room escalated ten fold.

“I’ll eat as much as I can.” Kurt replied.

“Not enough, your not going to leave that table until you eat all your food.” Burt said.

“Eat as much as you can Kurt.” Jeff said as he narrowed his eyes at Burt.

Burt!” Carole said.

“No Jeff, he has to eat it all. I appreciate you boys looking out for my son while I’m away but he’s my responsibility.” Burt said.

“I feel sick.” Kurt said

“Eat as much as you can Gorgeous, enough for the pills you took to not make you sick.” Seb said gently. He glared at Burt.

“I like you Seb, but your not his responsibility unless I’m not here.” Burt said.

“Sebby.” Kurt moaned as he put a hand to his mouth. He started to get up.

“Sit down Kurt.” Burt said.

Carole was about to grab a waste basket, but it was to late. Kurt backed his chair up enough and vomited what little food he ate along with his medications.

“I’m sorry.” Kurt said as his eyes filled with tears. He fled the room.

“He has an undiagnosed medical condition. I will be going with him to that appointment whether you like it or not. He didn’t need this, as he was already nervous enough as it is. I signed papers pretty much saying that Kurt’s my responsibility and I take that fucking seriously whether you’re here or not Burt.” Sebastian growled.

“I’ll clean that up Seb.” Carole said as she glared daggers at her husband.

Seb ran down the stairs and caught Kurt just as he was about to close the bathroom door. He knew Kurt was about to lock himself in the restroom and force himself to vomit.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Kurt cried. Seb just pulled him into his chest.  
“It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Seb’s heart broke for the boy in his arms.

“I’m more trouble than I’m worth.” Kurt said.

“Shh. Your worth all the trouble in the world Gorgeous. Your dad needs to get his head out of his ass. You have a medical condition that’s not addressed and most likely isn’t talked much about. I’m going with you to that Doctors appointment, Jeff and I both are. This is nonnegotiable. We will take care of you no matter what Kurt.” Seb said. He kissed the top of Kurt’s head and felt Kurt once again relax in his arms.

“You boys alright?” Jeff said softly from the doorway. He had heard the tail end of what Seb said.

“Yea.” Kurt said but Seb subtly shook his head no. Jeff nodded.

“Kurt, Seb’s right, we will be there for you no matter what and we will both be at your doctors appointment. Carole isn’t happy with Burt at the moment and he left for work. Carole is seeing us off then heading to work herself.” Jeff said.

“Let’s get going, Jeff get another shirt out for Kurt and I’ll grab our blazers.” Seb said. Jeff handed Seb a shirt and helped Kurt out of his soiled one. He helped Kurt into the new one.

Kurt put on his blazer and whined when he couldn’t button it. Seb immediately helped him.

“I’m nervous Sebby”. Kurt whispered

“I know you are. Nicky, Jeff, and I got you.” Seb said.

They loaded Kurt up in his Navigator, while Jeff and Nick took Nick’s Hyundai back to Dalton.

“We’ll be back around lunch Kurt.” Nick said as he gave Kurt a hug.

Kurt and Seb arrived at McKinley around 730.

“I’ll be around to get you.” Seb said softly. He got Kurt’s wheelchair out of the back.

‘Come on babe.” Seb said as he gently got Kurt out of his SUV.

He closed the door, locked it, and headed inside. Seb wheeled Kurt to the guidance counsellors office and knocked on the door. Ms. Pillsbury looked up.

“OMG, Kurt!” Emma Pillsbury said.

“Hi.” Kurt said shyly.

“Hi, I’m Sebastian Smythe, I’m a transfer from Dalton Academy.” Seb said.

“Of course Sebastian. Let me get you your schedule.” Ms. Pillsbury said and she handed Sebastian his schedule.

Sebastian thanked her.

Just then, Sebs phone rang. He stepped out of the room and took the call. He returned 5 minutes later.

“Carole made your doctors appointment for 2pm. Jeff and I are going with you. Nick will get my homework for my last two classes.” Seb said quietly. Kurt just nodded.

I’ll write you a pass Kurt.” Miss Pillsbury said. The boys thanked her and headed for History.

“Sam, and Rachel are in our first class, Sam’s also in our Algebra II class.” Kurt said.

“Great, just what I need…a headache before 10am.” Seb said sarcastically.

“I’m sorry.” Kurt said.

“Why are you sorry Gorgeous?” Seb said. He stopped and went around to face Kurt.

“Causing you stress and having you miss classes.” Kurt said.

“Oh Kurt, my sweet strong Kurt. I’m not mad at you. I just wish the people at this school would believe you. I love you and want to protect you.” Seb said. He pulled Kurt up out of the chair, and carefully wrapped his arms around him. Kurt relaxed. Sebastian felt like home to him.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!” Rachel screeched.

Seb narrowed his eyes as he suddenly began to feel Kurt shake in his arms.

“It’s okay Kurt.” Seb whispered.

“I’m a transfer Barbra. I’ll be here in the mornings while two others from Kurt’s Dalton family will be here in the afternoon. If your not going to be nice, I suggest you leave. If you haven’t noticed, your presence is making Kurt uncomfortable. I’ll see you in class.” Seb hissed.

“It’s okay Gorgeous, I’m here. Who else is in your classes? I know you told me when we first met but people might of switched or dropped out.’ Sebastian said.

Kurt sighed and listed who were in his afternoon classes:

Glee: Everyone

French: No one

Biology: Santana, Finn, Sam, Tina

Economics: Santana and Rachel

“You and I will be in French.” Seb said and Kurt’s face lit up.

“I think Jeff and Nick share your other classes as well. I’ll have to leave after French.” Seb said.

“Thank you for all this.” Kurt said.

“I’ll always take care of you Kurt.” Seb said.

“Awe, isn’t that sweet.” Mercedes said as she walked up.

“Hey Cedes.” Kurt said.

“He’s having a bit of a balance issue which is common post surgery. I don’t want him falling. Nick and I loaded up his wheelchair. Burt yelled at him this morning.” Seb said.

“Why would Burt yell at him?” Mercedes asked.

Seb walked Mercedes out of ear shot of Kurt and answered her. “I think he thinks that its Kurt’s fault Kurt has Bulimia. Carol, made an appointment for him at 2 for an official diagnosis. Jeff and I are going with him.”

“Thank you for looking out for him. He doesn’t need this stress. Between you, NIFF, and Sam. We seem to keep him grounded. He may look fine on the outside to anyone else but we all see the tiny cracks. The only class I’m in with him this semester is Glee. I wish I could be in more classes with him” Mercedes said.

“We do. I’ll be in all his morning classes and French. He told me that he has no one else in that class.” Seb said. He was close to tears and Mercedes wrapped an arm around him.

Mercedes gave Kurt a hug and headed to class.

“Let’s get to class before we’re late. Seb said. Kurt smiled up at him.

Seb wheeled Kurt in and sat next to him.

“I’ll help you with your notes Kurt.” Seb whispered. Kurt just nodded.

Sam came in and sat on the other side of Kurt.

“You doing okay?” Sam asked.

“I guess.” Kurt replied. Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at Seb who mouthed “Later”

The teacher came in and they all got to work.

Half way thru class Kurt started getting fidgety. Him and Seb were paired together on a project surrounding the civil war.

“Sebby.” Kurt said.

“Yes, Kurt?” Seb asked.

“I have to…”Kurt blushed.

Seb noticed the nervous look on Kurt’s face and put his hands on Kurt’s face.

“Do you have to use the restroom?” Seb asked quietly.

Kurt just nodded as tears filled his eyes.

Seb just whipped his tears away.

“Come on Babe.” Seb said.

He got up and started wheel Kurt to the restroom but was stopped by the teacher.

“Where do you think your going?” Mrs, Packingham said.

“I’m taking Kurt to go the restroom. He has a medical condition that requires him to not go alone.” Seb said.

“I’m sure Mr. Hummell can make it on his own.” Mrs. Packingham replied.

“He can not. I’m his caretaker. He’s just had surgery.” Seb said. He was really getting pissed but knew that getting angry in front of Kurt would upset him more.

“Sebastian’s right, Kurt just had major surgery and can’t be alone. I suggest you let the boys go Mrs. P. “ Sam said.

“Fine.” Mrs. Packingham said.

“The fags are probably going to go suck each others cocks.” Azmino said.

Kurt pulled on Seb’s shirt.

‘We’re going Gorgeous.” Seb said.

Once to the restroom, Seb asked Kurt needed to do.

Kurt looked up at Seb at held up one finger. Seb nodded, and helped Kurt undo his fly. Kurt went to the restroom, and asked Seb to help zip him back up again.

Seb then had his arms full of Kurt as he cried into his chest.

“This is so humiliating.” Kurt sobbed as Seb held him tighter.

“I’m here Kurt, Sam, Finn, Mercedes, Britany, and soon NIFF will be here. Your not alone. You won’t have to put up with this shit alone anymore.” Seb whispered and Kurt just sobbed harder.

“Hey, is everything alright?” Sam asked as he walked into the restroom. He heard someone crying in the restroom and went to go check it out, plus he also had to use the restroom himself. He relived himself, washed his hands, and went over to the boys.

“This day isn’t going the way he planned.” Seb said.

“What happened this morning? I had football practice.” Sam asked.

Sebastian told him all what happened. Kurt was laying limp in Seb’s arms from exhaustion.

“So, this all started because Burt can’t handle that his son might have an eating disorder and then Berry and Mrs. Packingham ads to it. Azmino is a homophobic asshole and has been giving Kurt trouble for years.” Sam said. He went over and took the back of Kurt and embraced him.

“It’s all going to be alright Kurt, your McKinley and Dalton Family are here for you.” Sam said softly. Kurt just gave him a ragged breathe.

“I want to go back to Dalton and take you with me Sammy.” Kurt mumbled.

“What about me?” Seb whined.

“You too Sebby.” Kurt said.

“Class is about over. You okay Kurt?” Sam asked.

Yea, I’m worried about Glee.” Kurt replied.

“Maybe once they get a look at you, they will come around. I won’t let them hurt you. Neither will NIFF, Sam, Mercedes, Britney, and Finn.” Seb said.

“Sorry. I’m needy.” Kurt said.

“Kurt, your recovering from surgery. It’s okay.” Sam said as he rubbed Kurt’s back.

“I love the Blazers by the way.” Sam added.

“Thanks Sammy.” Kurt smiled.

Luckily, they had no issues in Algebra II and Kurt did well with the answers he gave. Seb and Sam sat next to him again. Seb was very proud of Kurt.

When they left, Kurt started to get fidgety and nervous.

“It’s going to be okay. I’m not going to let them bully you. Your safe with me.” Seb said directly in Kurt’s ear.

They heard laughter coming from the choir room door.

“I wonder if he’ll have the balls to show his face today. He probably faked those injuries to get sympathy.” Tina said.

“I agree. Because of him, we have to recast Tony.” Artie said.

Kurt’s eyes filled with tears and his breathing started to pick up.

“Breathe Kurt.” Finn said who had just walked up to Seb, Sam, and Kurt.

“He took away my Tony. I need this for NYADA!” Rachel screeched.

Kurt started having a panic attack.

“I can’t do this.” Kurt gasped.

“Yes you can. Look at me Kurt.” Seb said, his tone serious. It took a few minutes for Kurt to focus. His eyes looked at Sam, Finn, and Mercedes.

“Focus on me Kurt.” Seb said. He gently guided Kurt’s face towards him. Kurt looked directly in Seb’s green eyes.

“There you go. Focus on me. Your McKinley family are here.” Seb said.

“Sebby.” Kurt said.

“It’s alright. It’s alright.” Seb said reassuringly. Sam, Finn, and Mercedes all smiled. The love was bluntly obvious between the two even though they hadn’t officially announced anything yet. It was just a matter of time.

“Go inside guys, I’ve got a plan.” Seb said.

He discreetly took out his phone and shot off a text.

**[10:00am] To: NIFF**

**Kurt is having a rough time. About to head into the Lions Den. He had a panic attack. Get here ASAP- Sebastian**

**[10:00] To: Sebastian:**

**We’re on our way. History teacher out sick. Tell Kurtie not to worry. The rest of his Dalton family is on the way. – Nick**

Seb smiled. “I have a surprise coming for you Gorgeous”. Sebwhispered.

Just then, Will Schuester came up to them.

“Hi, I’m Will Schuester. It’s nice to see you.” Will began but Seb cut him off.

“I’ll be right back.” Seb whispered to Kurt. “May I talk to you?” Seb asked.

Will just noded.

Seb walked Mr. Schuester back a few feet out of ear shot.

“Kurt’s having a hard time, Rachel and a few others have been horrible to him this morning. We overheard some of them talking which caused Kurt to have a panic attack. I just got him calmed. I had to call in reinforcements and they will be here soon. They will be in Kurt’s afternoon classes. Kurt has a doctor’s appointment at 2 but I’m going to see if I can get that moved up.” Seb said.

“Would you like to be the surprise?” Will said.

Seb smirked.

“You catch on quick Mr. Schuester.” Seb said with a laugh.

“Nobody in that club/classroom will be mean to Kurt if I can help it. Welcome to McKinley Sebastian.” Wiil said.

They went over to Kurt.

“Welcome back Kurt.” Will said.

“I’m not ready to go in there yet.” Kurt said.

“It’s okay Kurt, come in when your ready.” Will said. He left the door cracked just enough for Finn, Sam, and Mercedes to see Kurt and Seb.

“Where’s the Liar?” Rachel screeched.

“Can it Rachel.” Finn growled. His eyes flashed over to the door. Seb saw him and subtly shook his head no.

Just then, Nick and Jeff walked up to the boys.

“We’re here.” Nick said.

Kurt was out of his chair and into Nick’s arms before anyone could register what was going on.

“My Dalton family is here.” Kurt sobbed.

“We’re here Kurt. We’re here Little Brother.” Nick said soothingly.

While Nick was comforting Kurt, Seb told Jeff what had transpired since they left this morning.

Jeff was pissed. 

“Mr. Schue, why hasn’t class started yet? I need to sing.” Rachel screeched again. NIFF, Seb, and Kurt decided to make their entrance.

“Class hasn’t started yet because I’m not here.” Kurt said.

The room all gasped.

“What happened to you?” Tina asked.

“Shut it.” Sam growled as he got up and went over to his adopted Dalton family.

“I had my brain operated on.” Kurt deadpanned.

“What are they doing here?” Puck asked.

“They are. Mckinley students.” Schuster interjected.

“No they’re not, they’re spies for the competition.” Sugar said.

“If, I may?” Seb asked.

Mr. Schuester gave him the floor.

Seb walked to the center of the room, flanked by Jeff

“My name is Sebastian Smythe, I’m from Paris, France but was born in Westerville, OH. My Dad is the States Attorney. Due to family circumstances, I ended up back here and at Dalton. I’m very close to Kurt. At the request of Burt and Carole I am here to keep an eye on Kurt as he recovers from two very traumatic events. I know everything. Don’t fuck with Kurt.” Seb said.

Seb stood back and gave Jeff the floor.

“As Sebastian said. I am also here at the request of the Hummell-Hudsons. Along with my gorgeous boyfriend Nicholas Duvall. We are extremely close to Kurt and consider him family. My name is Jeffrey Sterling, but you can call me Jeff.” Jeff said. Sam, Finn, Nick, Mercedes, and Kurt all smirked.

“These people have proven to be better friends than half of you. They are my chosen family.” Kurt said.

“We’re going to NYADA.” Rachel said.

“Shut up Berry.” Puck said.

“Look Kurt, I personally apologize to you, Sam, and Finn. I guess with Berry was saying about you behind your back I was starting to believe her. Let me know, if you want me to dismember Blaine sometime.” Puck said.

“Apology accepted Noah.” Kurt said. He got up out of his wheelchair, and would of fallen over if Seb and Nick hadn’t been there. Kurt went over and gave Puck a hug. Kurt never received an apology from anyone else.

In between classes, Seb’s phone dinged. He took it out.

“Carole, moved your appointment to 12:30. Seb said.

“You go with Kurt, and Seb Jeff. I’ll take my Hyundai back to Dalton, pick up your homework Seb, and meet you guys back at the Hummell-Hudsons for dinner.” Nick said.

Seb, and Kurt headed to French where they both had fun.

 _“I’m so glad to have someone in there with me_.” Kurt said.

 _“I’m happy to be in there with you also Kurt.”_ Seb replied.

 _“Let’s get you something to eat before your appointment_.” Sebastian said.

 _“I love talking French with you Sebby_.” Kurt said.

 _“Me too Gorgeous, Me too_.” Seb smiled as he pushed Kurt towards the cafeteria.

What are you guys saying?” Sam asked as he came up to them.

“They’re speaking the language of love Sam.” Mercedes said. Even though she didn’t speak French fluently, she knew some of the basics.

“I can teach you French if you would like Mercedes and Sam.” Seb offered.

“I’d like that, Kurt would you like to eat in the choir room?” Mercedes replied/asked.

Kurt just nodded.

“Eat as much as you can. We will go into the restroom, so I can change your bandages before we go to your appointment.” Jeff said.

“Thanks Jeffie.” Kurt replied, and Jeff just put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Kurt ended up eating about half his lunch.

“Let’s go get your bandages changed.” Jeff said. Sebastian, got out the bag with Kurt’s medical supplies in it and handed it to Jeff.

“You are amazing with him, you would be make a cute couple.” Mercedes said.

“I love him but I’m not sure he’s ready.” Seb replied.

“Ask him sometime, you know that neither Sam or I will stand in the way. Neither will Carole.” Finn interjected.

“I’ll think of it.” Seb replied.

Jeff and Kurt came back in ten minutes later and Kurt went over to Seb who just held him. Kurt’s Dalton and McKinley family all smiled at the couple.

They walked Jeff, Kurt, Nick, and Seb out of the building.

Twenty minutes later, Seb, Jeff, and Kurt got to the doctor’s office and wheeled Kurt inside. 

Inside, they found Burt instead of Carol. The tension rose quickly.

“Hi Dad, what are you doing here?” Kurt asked.

“I’m here to go with your appointment.” Burt said.

“Carole said that she’d be with him.” Seb interjected. He started getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and he didn’t like it one bit. He respected Burt but after that mornings fight, he didn’t think he was the right person to be there for Kurt at the moment.

“Carole was called to the hospital.” Burt replied.

“Kurt Hummell.” The nurse called back.

“I’ll take him Seb, you and Jeff go back to school.” Burt said, and alarm bells started going off in both Seb and Jeff’s head.

“I need Sebby and Jeffie.” Kurt whined.

“Fine Kurt.” Burt said grudgingly.

Jeff and Seb exchanged worried looks. Something was off.

The nurse took Kurt’s vitals, and lead them to a room.

“Mr. Hummell, what brings you in today?” Nurse Cynthia asked.

“I think I have an eating disorder.” Kurt whispered.

Kurt described in brief detail what happened, and the nurse took notes.

“From what Carole described, I think you do have an eating disorder.” Nurse Cynthia said. Kurt started to cry.

“It’s treatable.” Nurse Cynthia said reassuringly. Seb got up and held Kurt’s hand.

“It’s okay Gorgeous.” Seb whispered.

“Dr. Thompson will be into see you soon.” Nurse Cynthia added. She smiled at the boys and headed out the door.

The boys, and Burt, didn’t have to wait long. In walked a 6’2 red haired man in his late 30s.

Seb and Jeff introduced themselves. Dr. Thompson shook their hands and then asked Kurt a bunch of questions about his eating habits, weight loss methods, and symptoms. As Kurt was answering the question, both Jeff and Seb noticed the change in Burt’s attitude and they glanced worriedly at Kurt. When Kurt was describing why he felt like needed to purge himself after almost each meal. Seb’s heart broke at what he was hearing but he was so proud of Kurt.

They ran an EKG and a few tests on Kurt and after half an hour, Dr. Thompson came back in the room.

“Kurt, you have Bulimia Nervosa.” Dr. Thompson said.

Whatever Dr. Thompson was going to say next was cut off because the next thing Jeff, Seb, and Dr. Thompson knew, Burt had stormed towardsKurt and punched him in the face. The room was silent except for Kurt’s cries.


	12. Changing Guardianship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Burt's Office Assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for Blood and Domestic Violence  
> Not Burt friendly  
> New tags apply in this Chapter.

Everyone in the room stood in shock at what Congressman Burt Hummell had done. Seb shook himself out of his headspace and rushed over to Kurt who latched on to his Sebby like a life line.

Dr. Thompson and Jeff shared a look.

“Sebastian and I are Kurt’s legal guardians while Burt and Carole are out of town since we’re both 18. but I’m not sure what happens now. I personally want Burt charged with assault and child abuse. I knew he wouldn’t handle this well considering he yelled at Kurt earlier this morning and this weekend. I think he blames Kurt for having an eating disorder.” Jeff said.

Dr. Thompson shook his head sadly.

“Eating disorders aren’t that uncommon in teens. I’ve heard what that coach is like at McKinley and if Kurt’s on the cheer squad, I’m not surprised that he has this disorder.” Dr. Thompson said.

“Kurt, I’m here. I’m here baby.” Seb said softly.

“You, Jeffie, Nick, Cam, Mercedes, Sam, Finn, and Dr. Thompson are the only ones not repulsed by the sight of me.” Kurt sobbed.

Jeff, Seb, and Dr. Thompson’s eyes all flashed dangerously at that omission.

“You know Carole has what’s best for you too Gorgeous. She’s the one who made you the appointment.” Seb said softly.

“Carole Hudson was my teacher while in Med School.” Dr. Thompson said. I’d recommend her to anyone if she was a doctor.” Dr. Thompson said.

The boys all smiled.

“I feel sick.” Kurt said and retched in the nearest trash can.

“He vomited up his lunch.” Seb said as he rubbed Kurt’s back.

I’ll call Carole.” Jeff said and he stepped outside.

“I’ll be right back, I just need to make a quick phone call or two.” Jeff said quietly to Kurt.

“Hey Jeff, how did things go?” Carole asked.

“I want Burt Hummell arrested for assault and child abuse.” Jeff growled.

“What?!? Carole screeched.

“Kurt was diagnosed with Bulimia Nervosa and Burt lost his shit. He punched Kurt in the face and told him that it was his fault. I also think Kurt has Depression.” Jeff replied.

The next thing Jeff heard was an expletive filled rant.

“Sorry. I’ll file for divorce. I really didn’t want Kurt to go thru any more shit. He’s been thru enough. I blame my now ex husband.” Carole said.

“Kurt will blame himself for the divorce.” Jeff said softly.

“I realize that, that’s why I’m going to see about getting co-guardianship between the three of us.” Carole said.

“Truth be told, it was I who pushed for you boys to be Kurt’s legal rep while we were gone.” Carole added.

“So, Burt wanted to leave Kurt on his own with no one to check on him or have someone there for him?! We all know Kurt is one strong son of a bitch but only Nick, Mercedes, Sam, and now Seb has seen the cracks. He’s such a strong guy but sometimes that strength comes at a cost.” Jeff said. He was nearly in tears.

Seb popped his head out of the office.

“Everything okay out here. Dr. Thompson wants to talk to us.” Seb said.

“Dr. Thompson needs me in the other room, I’ll be in touch Carole.” Jeff said.

“Thank you for looking out for my son Jeff.” Carole said and she hung up.

“Don’t tell Kurt, but I think Burt and Carole are heading for a divorce.” Jeff said. Seb’s heart clenched. He knew all about divorcing parents.

Once back in the office, Dr. Thompson gave Kurt a journal and asked him to keep a record of everything he ate, along with when he when he vomited. He scheduled Kurt for another EKG in about a week. The boys thanked the doctor and Seb gave the papers that he was legal rep of Kurt to the doctor. Nurse Cynthia came back in with the originals and left. Kurt paid with his credit card and the boys left.

“Fuck, I’m going to be late for Cheer.” Kurt cried.

“I’m going with you.” Jeff said.

The boys were five minutes late.

“Glad you could make it Porcelain. Where the fuck have you been and how much do you weigh?” Coach Sue said.

“150 Coach Sue.” Kurt replied.

“You could lose 20 pounds.” Coach Sue said. Kurt just nodded.

‘Hey, as Kurt’s legal representative. I demand you quit with this attitude. He has medical issues and just had brain surgery.” Seb growled.

“He loses the weight or will be cut from the team.” Coach Sue said.

“He quits the team. I won’t have my best friend and brother be treated like shit.” Jeff growled.

“Fine. Have it your way. There goes any chance of a scholarship.” Coach Sue said.

Kurt’s heart shattered.

“I’ll lose the weight.” Kurt said.

“Good. Go get dressed. I want you out here in ten minutes.” Coach Sue said dismissively.

“I’ll take him.” Seb said. Once in the locker room, Kurt broke down in sobs.

“How am I going to lose 20 pounds in a week Seby?” Kurt bawled.

“That coach needs to be fired. Babe, do you really need the scholarship?” Seb asked as he rubbed Kurt’s back.

“Not really. I plan on heading to NYC. I want to get into Parsons, Juilliard, NYADA, or Columbia.” Kurt replied. Seb’s face lit up with pure joy.”

“I want to go to Columbia for PreMed. I want to be a Nurse.” Seb said.

“Everything okay in here?” Jeff called.

“We’re fine Jeffie.” Kurt said.

Jeff came in and wrapped his arms around Kurt. Kurt just relaxed in the boys arms.

“I’m going to quit Cheer.” Kurt said

“You are making the right decision babe. Seb said.

Just then Kurt’s phone rang and he answered it without looking.

“Get your fucking ass home now Kurt. We need to talk.” Burt said and disconnected the call.

Kurt paled.

“Who was it babe?” Seb said. He did not like the pale and ashen look on Kurt's face. 

“Dad. He’s angry at me. Did I do something wrong to get an eating disorder? He yelled at me a few times before but...” Kurt said. Jeff and Seb shared a look. Kurt was shaking like a leaf and both boys held on to him.

“Kurtie, you did nothing wrong. This isn’t your fault. Whatever is going on, it’s on your Dad. You did nothing wrong hon.” Jeff said softly but firmly. They waited until Kurt calmed down.

‘Ready to go? We won’t let you face this alone.” Seb said. A tear ran down Kurt’s face, but noded his head that he was ready to go.

Jeff wheeled Kurt out to where Coach Sue was.

“I quit the squad effective immediately.” Kurt said before Coach Sue had the chance to respond. They left her there in a state of shock.

Five minutes later, they loaded Kurt up and headed over to the Hudson-Hummells. On the way, Jeff texted Nick to pack their suitcases for the rest of the week and that he’d explain everything once Nick got there.

Nick met them as soon as they pulled up.

“What the fuck is going on?” Nick asked Jeff quietly.

Jeff gave his boyfriend a quick summary of what transpired in just the short few hours that he left. To say that Nick was pissed was a severe understatement.

“Let’s get him inside.” Nick said.

“Hey Little Brother, you okay?” Nick asked gently. He didn’t get a response out of Kurt who was shaking again. He looked directly at Seb with worried eyes.

“It’s going to be alright, your Dalton family is here.” Seb said. He wheeled Kurt up the walk way and rang the doorbell. Carole answered the door.

“Come on in boys.” Carole said.

“Burt called Kurt and demanded he come home. Kurt also quit the Cheerios after Sylvester demanded that he lose 20 pounds by next week.” Seb hissed.

“Let’s get him in the house. Burt still hasn’t put in that ramp in the garage. It would really help even if Kurt doesn’t always use the wheelchair. I can just walk right in with the groceries and not worry about having to drop them.” Carole said.

They helped Kurt over the step and wheeled him inside. Carole was right, this would be much easier if Burt had installed that ramp. 

“It’s going to be okay Kurt. We’re here.” Seb whispered in his ear.

Kurt just gave him a shakey breathe and held tight to Seb’s hand.

“There you are Kurt. Get your ass in here.” Burt said as he walked into the living room. He didn’t notice Kurt whimper.

Sebastian could smell alcohol on Burts breathe and it sent up red flags in his mind.

“What the hell is wrong with you Burt? You were fine until Kurt had to have Brian surgery and kept hanging around Sebastian more. Wait a minute, you don’t want Kurt dating Sebastian. That’s why your being an asshole.” Carole yelled.

HE’S NOT GOOD FOR HIM CAROLE. BLAINE WAS HIS SOULEMATE. I LIKED THE KID. I was going to leave everything in Anderson’s brother Cooper’s hands but YOU forced my hand and made me Smythe and Sterling his legal guardians instead.” Burt yelled back.

“Please stop fighting. I’ll be good. I’ll go back to Anderson if you want.” Kurt sobbed. Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff all growled. They couldn’t believe that Burt Hummell would chose a rapist side.

Kurt suddenly got out of the chair, practically shoved Carole aside, and ran for his room.

“I’ve never been so disappointed in you Burt.” Carole said.

“Seb and Jeff have been better “parents” to Kurt than you have apparently. I don’t know what changed but you could apparently could give a shit about Kurt’s well-being when he needs it the most. Seb, Jeff, Nick go see about Kurt while Mr. Hummell and I have a discussion.” Carole said. She was officially pissed and in protective Mother mode.

“Just so know Burt, I hope I hope Carole and Kurt presses assault charges against you for what you did in that office. Rest assured that Carole, Jeff, Nick, and I all have Kurt’s back.” Seb hissed as his eyes flashed a protective deadly green. Burt flipped him off.

Seb, Nick, and Jeff all ran down the stairs to Kurt’s bedroom. They heard him crying in the bathroom. Seb tried the bathroom door and it was locked. Nick immediately looked for the key.

“Kurt, it’s Sebby.” Seb said softly. His heart shattered for the boy. ‘Maybe it was time to fill Kurt in on his background a little more. Kurt knows that my family don't like me and that my own fucking brother got into a fight with me when Mama died but nothing else.‘ Seb thought to himself. Little did Kurt know how close their stories were weirdly coincided. He started to silently cry and NIff noticed the few stray tears that were running down Seb’s face as Nick handed Seb the key.

Seb unlocked it and the boys all gasped at what they saw. Inside Kurt had a razor in his hand and had cut open his wrists.

Nick, and Jeff grabbed the nearest towel and pressed it to Kurt’s wrist and made a tourniquet.

“I’m so sorry Sebby. I’m a burden. Maybe Dad, and Blaine were right. I should be dead.” Kurt cried.

Seb immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt and just held him as he tried to reassure the distressed boy that he was loved.

“CAROLE GET DOWN HERE!” Jeff yelled. He did not trust Burt with his own son and his protective side was started to show.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Burt and Carole were having a huge argument.

“I can’t believe you would punch someone who’s a recovering trauma patient yet alone your own fucking son?” Carole hissed.

“That French boy is not good for my son. I’d rather have him date Anderson.” Burt said.

“So, when you told Seb that you liked him and that you felt comfortable him dating Kurt, you were talking out your ass? I know all about that. Seb and I had quite a few chats while Kurt was unconscience from that douchebag." Carole growled.

“He gives me bad vibes. We don’t know much about him.” Burt said.

Just then, they heard Jeff yell.

“Don’t go near him. Obviously, those boys don’t trust you with your own flesh and blood.” Carole growled.

She got up and started to head down stairs, but Burt grabbed her wrist.

“Kurt’s my son and my responsibility, your just his step Mother.” Burt growled.

“Let go of me.” Carole hissed and she yanked her hand away.

Downstairs, the boys and Kurt all heard the argument upstairs and what sounded like a glass vase shattering against the wall. Kurt just whimpered in Seb’s arms.

“It’s going to be okay. We’ve got you.” Seb said over and over.

The boys heard Carole knock on the door and let herself in.

“Kurt, are you okay?” Carole asked. Nick shook his head no.

“He cut himself with this razor.” Nick said as he held up the razor.

“As in….” Carole said as she paled. NIFF and Seb just nodded. She had Seb and Kurt go sit on the toilet seat.

Carole, went into the bathroom and grabbed some antibiotic spray, and bandages. 

“Whoever did this tourniquet did an awesome job. She grimaced when she removed the tourniquet.

“It’s deep but manageable.” Carole said. 

Kurt leaned back into Seb's embrace and whimpered when Carole put the antiseptic spray on the wounds.

“I’m right here babe.” Seb whispered directly in Kurt’s ear.

A few minutes later, Carole rewrapped the tourniquet and went to go sit on the loveseat.

“I’m so sorry I broke up our family.” Kurt cried as he and Seb came into his bedroom.

“Kurt, none of this was your fault. Things between your father and I have been starting to get bad after that night. I blame Anderson in all this and NOT YOU.” Carole said.

“You will not lose me.” Carole added as if she could read his mind.

“If you two split, I’ll.. I’ll…have no Mommy again.” Kurt sobbed. Nick, Jeff, and Seb all had tears running down their faces.

“You’ll have me. You’ll always have me.” Carole said.

“You also have us Kurt.” Jeff said as he came up and pressed his body against Kurt’s back.

“Kurt, I need to ask you something.” Carole said.

Kurt looked up guilty knowing what his Step-Mom was going to ask.

“I’ve cut before.” Kurt said before Carole has the chance to ask.

Carole shot a quick look at Seb, and Niff.

“How many times?” Carole asked.

“After Mom died, and after I started dating Blaine.” Kurt replied as he started crying again.

“Carole, is it alright if we stay here?” After what he just admitted….” Nick trailed off.

“Yes. Clearly, he’s been hurting for way to long and it’s taking its toll. You, Jeff, and especially Seb have been there for him the most. I’ve been working way to many hours.”

“He doesn’t blame you Carole.” Seb said as gently placed Kurt on his bed, and got in under the covers with the other boy. Kurt rolled over and laid his head on Seb’s chest.

“Are you boys hungry?” Carole asked. She knew Kurt wouldn’t be particularly hungry after what he had just endured but he had medicine to take.

The boys noded. Carole smiled at Seb, as he gently ran a hand thru Kurt’s hair. She knew that Seb and Kurt belonged together. She could just feel it.

As soon as Carole came upstairs, she was intercepted by Burt. He asked her why NIFF, and Seb hadn’t left yet. She told him to mind his own business and to let her get to cooking. At that moment, Finn and Sam came in the door before they could start arguing.

Both Sam and Finn could feel the tension in the air. Sam noticed the empty wheelchair and asked where Kurt was.

“Downstairs with that French slut Sebastian and his two whores Nick and Jeff.” Burt said.

Sam and Finn narrowed their eyes.

“Excuse me?” Sam asked. Totally taken aback by Burt’s answer.

“You heard me, my whore of a son is with a slut. He should be with Anderson.” Burt said.

“Are you on something Burt?” Finn growled.

“No, I just think Kurt should be with his soulmate Blaine Devon Anderson.” Burt replied.

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!” Sam yelled.

“Yep, but your mother forced me to put Sterling and Smythe on as Kurt’s legal guardians instead Finn. Stupid bitch.” Burt said. Finn growled at that, he wanted to punch Burt in the face,

Nick, and Jeff heard the yelling from downstairs and rushed upstairs.

“Excuse me, but…Jeff began but the words died on his lips when he saw Burt strike Carole.

All eyes in the room widened then hardened, angry at Congressman Burt Hummell.

Nick, called 911 immediately.

“I Want a Divorce, Burt Kenneth Hummell.” Carole said.

Not even Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Sam let in the officer named Sullivan and a Deputy named Willams

“What seems to be the matter here?” Officer Charles Sullivan asked. He was about 5’9 with blonde hair.

“I’d like Congressman Hummell arrested for Domestic Violence, battery, and Child Neglect.” Carole said.

“He punched his own son, who is recovering from brain surgery in the doctor’s office today.” Jeff said.

Sam growled, and Officer Sullivan’s eyes flashed.

“Where’s Kurt?” Finn asked.

“Sleeping until dinner. Let’s just say this afternoon has been a nightmare.” Jeff said. Sam, and Finn had never heard him so pissed off before.

“He’s with Seb?” Sam asked and Niff just noded.

“We will need to speak to Kurt.” Officer Sullivan said.

“My boyfriend Jeff and our best friend Sebastian are Kurt’s legal guardians when they are out of town on bussiness. Carole had them set up as Kurt’s legal guardians in their absence since Kurt isn’t 18 yet.” Nick explained to the officers.

“My ex-husband wanted my son’s ex boyfriend’s family to look after him. Kurt’s ex is very violent.” Carole said.

Why would you want someone who has a violent past in charge of your son Congressman Hummell? Officer Sullivan asked, completely baffled.

“He’s my son’s soulmate. He belongs with Blaine or Cooper.” Burt growled.

At that moment, Seb and Kurt came up from Kurt’s bedroom after Kurt had cried in Seb’s arms. Seb heard what Burt said and he was pissed.

“The fuck he’s not. He’s a rapist and attempted murder who’s also an emotional abuser.” Seb hissed as he folded his arms and glared at the man he lost all respect for. He felt Kurt wrap his arms around his waist.

“What’s going on?” Kurt asked quietly from behind Seb. He gently tugged on Seb’s shirt.

All eyes landed on Kurt.

“I’m being falsely arrested for domestic violence and child neglect.” Burt said.

“My sweet Sebby and NIFF have been better parents than you Dad. You day drink and this isn’t the first time you’ve lost your temper.” Kurt said.

There was an audible gasp. Nick saw the angry glint in Burt’s eyes and he silently growled.

“Arrest him. I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel want Carole Hudson as my legal guardian along with Jefferey T. Sterling, and Sebastian P. Smythe as my surrogate guardians.” Kurt said as tears started running down his face. Sebastian turned slightly and pulled him into his chest.

Officer Sullivan noded.

“Congressman Burt Hummell, I’m placing you under arrest for domestic violence of your ex wife Carol Hudson-Hummell and child neglect of Kurt E. Hummell.” Officer Sullivan said.

Burt was read his Miranda rights and lead out the door in handcuffs.

“I’ll take Mr. Hummell and Mrs. Hudson-Hummells statements.” Deputy Officer Willams said to Officer Sullivan out the door who just nodded.

“Can my adopted family be here? I don’t think I can do this alone.” Kurt whimpered.

“Of course they can.” Officer Williams said.

“Come on babe.” Seb said.

“Wait, are you the son of State Attorney, Roger Smythe?” Officer Willams asked.

Seb nodded his head yes and Officer Willams just smirked.

Sebastian, Jeff, and Nick went to go sit on the sofa with Kurt practically sitting in Sebs lap. Finn, and Sam took the other chairs while Officer Willams and Carole stood behind the couch.

“Okay Kurt, when did the abuse start?” Officer Willams asked kindly.

“14. He liked to use his fists occasionally and he told me that if I told anyone he’d do worse.” Kurt said as tears started flowing down his face. Seb just rubbed his back and Nick grabbed one of his hands for support. For the next ten minutes Kurt gave details about how Burt kicked or hit him when he got angry and when he tried to tell him about Blaine he basically told Kurt that he was a liar, and how the Andersons (especially Blaine) was a good person. He told them that he was considering breaking up with Blaine, Burt had threatened to disown him. Sam, Finn, Seb, Jeff, and Nick all had a protective glint in their eyes. By the end of Officer Willams questioning Kurt was sobbing mess and gasping for air. Everyone in the room was in a state of shock at what Kurt had admitted. It seemed like Jeff, Seb, and Carole had only seen a small taste of the true Burt Hummell and their hearts broke for the son of Congressman Hummell.

“I’ll protect you.” Seb whispered.

“Thank you for doing that Kurt.” Officer Willams said. Kurt just silently nodded and buried himself closer to Sebastian. Nick leaned over and encased Kurt’s back in a protective hug.

“You did a wonderful job Little Brother.” Nick said.

Officer Sullivan left a few minutes later with Caroles statement as well.

“How about some pizzas?” Carole asked.

“Am I going to need to move out? Sam asked.

“Absolutely not.” Carole said, and Sam looked relieved at that.

“All of us are going to need to be here for Kurt and I don’t think he could take much more loss. Personally, I hope Burt loses his seat in Congress.” Seb said as he ran a hand thru Kurt’s hair.

Everyone nodded except Kurt who was asleep from exhaustion in Seb’s lap.

The pizzas arrived twenty minutes later.

“Kurt, dinners arrived.” Seb said quietly. Kurt just snuggled up closer to his Sebby.

“Sebby comfy. Sebby my boyfriend.” Kurt mumbled.

Seb just blushed while everyone else just grinned.

“Come on Little Brother, you need to take your meds and eat.” Nick said.

“Hey Nick, I thought I was the only one to call him that.” Finn called.

“Kurtie is both our Little Brother Finn. How’s that? Nick offered. Finn went over to him and shook his hand, sealing the deal.

“Carole, if you need an attorney, I’m sure my Father’s law firm can help you.” Seb said.

“Thank you, Sebastian.” Carole replied with a tight smile.

It was decided over dinner that Jeff, Carole, and Seb would go down to the courthouse and get official guardianship changed from Burt to Carole for Kurt in the morning. They wanted to get it done, that way Burt or anyone else could interfere with Kurt becoming a ward of the state and getting thrown into Foster Care. They knew that once word got out about what Burt had done everyone would be wanting to get their hands on, Kurt. That night Seb ended up sleeping in Kurt’s bed with NIFF laying on the floor on the air mattress.

The next day, Carole called Kurt, and Seb out of school and personally called headmistress Mclaughlin saying that NIFF would also be out for morning classes. To say Kate Mclaughlin was shocked to hear what Burt had done was an understatement. She excused NIFF and Seb for the entire day. Cam would bring them their work. Their appointment with their Lawyer, Mrs. Rose was at 9am.

“Sebby, I’m nervous.” Kurt said as he ate his breakfast.

“It’s going to be okay Gorgeous. You made the right decision with picking Carole as your legal guardian. I’m also honored to be your stand in case Carole can’t be there.” Seb said as he rubbed Kurt’s back.

“Your welcome. I can’t eat anymore. If I do, I think I’ll puke,” Kurt said. Seb looked at his plate and nodded his head.

“You ate well Kurt.” Seb said quietly.

“When do we need to leave?” Nick asked. He noticed the exchange between the two boys and just smiled. He knew that Seb would take care of Kurt no matter if he was Kurt’s legal guardian or not.

“Pretty soon, go get ready boys. We’ll take Kurt’s Navigator.” Carole replied.

Seb and Jeff helped Kurt get dressed. 

All three boys wore dress shirts and dress pants.

Seb grabbed his briefcase and headed up to meet Carole.

“You boys look handsome.” Carole said.

“Thank you.” Seb, Jeff, and Kurt said together.

“Lets get going.” Carole said. Seb and Carole helped load Kurt up in the Nav. Carole insisted on driving. Leaving Nick to ride shotgun while Jeff and Seb in the back with Kurt.

On the way to the lawyer’s office, Seb whispered soothing words of comfort to Kurt as Jeff rubbed his back. It took them several minutes to find a parking spot, but they did and unloaded Kurt.

“I can walk.” Kurt said. Seb smiled and took Kurt’s face in his hands. He looked directly into Kurt’s blue eyes as he spoke.

“I know you can Gorgeous, but your still prone to falls and I’m not taking the risk of you falling.” Seb said.

“Yes Sebastian.” Kurt replied. He immediately felt calmer.

The boys and Carole went into the lawyer’s office and signed in.

“Mrs. Hudson-Hummell?” Mrs. Rose asked.

Carole, and Seb, Jeff all stood and shook her hand. Mrs. Rose was a tall woman in her mid 50s with red hair.

“I’d like to file for divorce from my current husband and get custody of my son Kurt. Kurt expressed that in my absence that Sebastian and Jeff here would step in my absence if I became unavailable since they are both over 18.” Carole said.

Mrs. Rose just noded and bent down and shook Kurt’s hand.

“I have the documents from the hospital naming us as Kurt’s legal guardians if you need to see them, we both do.” Seb said and Jeff nodded in agreement.

“We’ll get the guardianship papers drawn up first, that way no one can lay claim to Kurt otherwise. I take it you still want Mrs. Hudson, Mr. Smythe, and Mr. Sterling as your legal guardian and ad lidem guardians respectively Kurt? Mrs. Rose said.

Kurt shook his head yes.

“He’s recovering from brain surgery courtesy of his ex-boyfriend. His ex is very violent and my soon to be ex-husband wanted custody of Kurt to be transferred to his exs family. Kurt’s father also has a temper it seems, and I don’t want Kurt around that anymore.” Carole said as she started to cry.

“I agree. We’ll get you into the judge today. This will be a high-profile case.” Mrs. Rose said.

Two hours later, and several documents later. Kurt was named legal guardian of Carol Claire Hudson, Sebastian Pascal Smythe, and Jeffery T. Sterling.

“I’ll meet you at the courthouse at 12:30 so we can get these documents officially noterized.” Mrs. Rose said. They got up and said their temporary goodbyes.

“Are you hungry Kurt?” Seb asked.

“Not really but I guess I do have to eat. I’m already nervous about the judge.” Kurt said as a tear ran down his cheek.

“Boys, why don’t you sit in back with Kurt. I’ll drive us to an Olive Garden or some place quick.” Carole said.

“Its going to all be okay. The judge will just ask you some simple questions and if you agree to be in our care no matter how long he sees fit.”

“What about college and dating?” Kurt asked.

“You can still do that Gorgeous.” Seb said as he whipeed away a tear.

“You won’t dump me like hot coal after the guardianship is over will you?” Kurt asked.

Jeff, Nick, and Seb’s eyes all filled with tears at the question,

“You will never get rid of us.” Seb said and he placed a kiss on Kurt’s forehead.

“Your stuck with us forever Kurtie.” Niff said together.

They went to the nearest Olive Garden where Kurt managed to eat 2/3 of his meal.

The small family unit arrived at the court house close to 12:30. Carole signed them in. They went to go sit on the bench near the judges courtroom.

“I’m so nervous I think I’m going to puke.” Kurt said.

“It’s going to be okay. Remember what I told you on the way here.” Seb said as he rubbed Kurt’s back.

“What if the judge doesn’t like me? I’m the cause of this split between Dad and you. Kurt whimpered.

“Kurt, your not the cause of what’s gone on between your father and I.” Carole said.

“She’s right Kurt. Your not. It’s almost time. Head inside.” Mrs. Rose said.

Mrs, Rose went up to the judge and gave him the documents while Kurt, Carole, Seb, and NIFF went to sit on the bench.

“It’s going to be okay.” Nick said. Seb got up and went over to Kurt. He gently lifted Kurt up and slid in behind him.

Kurt just laid his head on Seb’s Chest.

“I’ll be here for you always Kurt Elizabeth Hummell.” Seb whispered his ear and Kurt started crying silently.

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt Carole, Seb, and Jeff were called up. Seb got up and pushed Kurt up to near where the judge was. Judge Carl Rosensburg was in his mid 50s with blonde hair and a big supporter of LGBT Rights

“I understand that Mr. Hummell has had a brain injury along with this change in guardianship and that his current guardian Burt Hummell is abusive.” Judge Rosenburg said. Carole and Kurt just nodded.

“I also understand that you Mrs. Hudson would like to take over the guardianship of Kurt Elizabeth Hummell and have both Mr. Smythe and Mr. Sterling step in for you in case something happens where you can’t take care of Kurt.” Judge Roseburg said.

“Yes your honor.” Kurt and Carol said together.

“Do you Sebastian Pascal Smythe and Jeffery Thomas Sterling swear to take care of Mr. Hummell in the event that Carole Hudson-Hummell is unavailable or incapacitated or if Kurt Elizabeth Hummell himself becomes incapacitated?” Judge Rosenburg asked.

“We do.” Seb and Jeff said together.

“Alright, I approve of this.” Judge Rosenburg said. The boys and Carole were dismissed.

“I’ll have copies made for all three of you. I assume that’s why you and Mr. Sterling brought briefcases Sebastian.” Mrs. Rose said.

Seb nodded his head yes and asked for another copy for his lockbox at the bank. Mrs. Rose just smiled at that. She knew then and there that Kurt would would be in good hands no matter what.

Ten minutes later, Seb and Jeff were handed the documents with the seal of Ohio on it and Judge Rosenburg’s signature on it. They immediately put it in their briefcase and locked it.

“I’ll push him.” Nick said as he took Kurt’s wheelchair.

Seb, Jeff, and Nick all loaded up Kurt in the backseat as Mrs. Rose and Carole spoke.

“Those three really love Kurt, especially Sebastian.” Mrs. Rose said quietly.

“They do, especially Seb who has been very protective of Kurt since he met him. It’s like he was drawn to Kurt. This divorce is going to be very hard on Kurt.” Carole said.

“He has a good support system.” Mrs. Rose said.

“He does. We’ll be in touch.” Carole said as she got in the car and drove away.

In the backseat, Kurt had fallen asleep on Seb’s shoulder. Seb smiled at the sleeping boy and ran his hand thru Kurt’s chestnut hair. Even though the meeting went exactly how he thought it would. It brought back a lot of memories for Sebastian. He looked out the window as a tear ran down his cheek. When they got home, he was going to tell Kurt all about his past no matter how painful it was going to be. 


	13. Sebastian's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian reveals his past and leads to an important question that’s being asked by one of the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M or E due to mentions of rape and child abuse.  
> I cried while writing this Chapter.

“Hey Seb, are you okay?” Jeff asked. He noticed how quiet he had become since they had left the courthouse and wanted to make sure his friend was okay.

“Huh? Yea. I’m fine. Just thinking.” Seb replied.

“About?” Jeff asked softly.

“I’m thinking of telling Kurt a bit more of my backstory. My childhood and growing wasn’t the greatest.” Seb said.

“I think he’d appreciate it Seb. We’re here also if you need us. Want us to give you boys sometime alone. Nick and I could go back to Dalton. I’m wondering if Cam told the rest of them what happened like he said he would.” Jeff said.

“Give us an hour?” Seb asked.

“Of course.” Jeff said.

They pulled into the driveway of the Hudson- Hummell-Evans- Casa and helped unload Kurt from the car.

“Kurt, Nick and I have some stuff to do at Dalton, we’ll be back in an hour or so.” Jeff said.

Kurt nodded his head.

“Come on Gorgeous, let’s get you inside and into some more comfortable clothes.” Seb said.

“Okay Sebby. Thank you for doing all of this for me.” Kurt said.

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” Seb replied.

“I’m going to see about getting that ramp installed.” Carole said.

“My dad owns a construction company. I’ll get you a card next time I’m home.” Nick said.

“Thank you, Nick. Ready boys?” Carole said.

Seb and Kurt just nodded and headed inside.

“Carole, can we delay dinner for about an hour, there’s something I want to talk to Kurt about in private” Seb said.

“Dinner won’t be ready for about two hours, so you should have enough time to discuss whatever you need.” Carole said.

“Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?” Kurt asked.

Seb stopped, gently held Kurt’s face, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“No Gorgeous, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just wanted to talk to you about something in private. First, we need to get into more comfortable clothes and I need to change your dressings.” Seb said gently.

“Okay Sebby, lead the way.” Kurt said and Seb lovingly rolled his eyes.

They made it downstairs, and Seb went to get a pair of sweats and t-shirt out from his suitcase.

“Do you want me to change into my clothes first or do you want me to help you change and switch your bandages?” Seb asked.

“Um, can you help me change and um…help me use the bathroom?” Kurt said as he looked everywhere but at Sebastian.

“Kurt, look at me.” Seb said. Seb waited patiently for Kurt look at him.

“Of course, I’ll help you. I know this is embarrassing for you Kurt but that’s why I’m partly here babe.” Seb said.

Sebastian lead Kurt into his bathroom where he helped him use the restroom, change his dressings, and put on the Green Harry Potter Slytherin sweats.

“Go sit on the bed, I’ll be right out.” Seb said.

Ten minutes later, Seb came out of the bathroom in a pair of “Flash” pajamas.

“Those are really cute Sebby.” Kurt said.

“Thanks Gorgeous.” Seb said as he sat on the bed.

“You can tell me anything Seb.” Kurt said. He could tell that Sebastian was upset and put an arm around him.

“Okay, um…I want to tell you a little bit more about my past.” Seb said.

Kurt just noded and kissed Seb’s cheek.

“Your so sweet. Okay, I’m one of 3 kids. My sister Gabriele is the oldest-she’s 30 and then my brother Pascal 27. Yea, I know I share my fucking brothers middle name. Anyways. We used to travel back and forth between the States and Paris, France because my Mother’s side is from there. I was the “accident” baby as my father called me.” Seb began.

“Your not an accident Sebby.” Kurt said, already not liking where this was heading.

“Thanks Gorgeous. I know that now.” Seb sighed.

"My parents split when I was 8 because my lovely fucking father cheated on my Mother. She was a Columbia professor in their History department.

They fought over me, and in the end my Mother got custody of me. My brother and I were flown over to Paris and I attended school there.” Seb said.

He started crying silently and Kurt pulled him closer.

“Take your time Sebby.” Kurt said.

Seb took a shaky breathe.

“I knew I liked boys pretty early on, probably around the age of 10. I told my brother that I might like boys but didn’t know what it was called. He looked at me like I was disgusting. He said I was the accident and that I ruined our parents lives. One of his friends at the time overheard that I might be gay.” Seb trailed off.

“What happened my sweet Sebby?” Kurt asked.

“I was molested and it continued for several years.” Seb replied and hung his head in shame.

Kurt’s heart cracked and pulled the older boy so he was laying on his chest.

“Did you report him?” Kurt asked softly.

“I told my parents and brother but I don’t think they believed me.” Seb said.

Kurt just ran his hand thru Seb’s hair as he whispered words of love and support to the green eyed teen who had won his heart. 

“Um, so when I was around 14-15, I joined the Lacrosse Team at my local high school, freshman year of high school. I had a crush on a team mate of mine, Oliver, he was a sophomore. I thought he was gorgeous, sexy, and I stupidly got a boner in the locker room showers. The guys on the team noticed, especially Oliver. They called me a fag and um…They..um…” Seb started sobbing into Kurt’s Chest.

“They what Sebby?” Kurt asked softly.

“They beat the shit out of me and raped me repeatedly. I ended up with Broken arms, a dislocated shoulder, and broken ribs. Oliver, the guy I had a crush on, I thought he would help me and stop what was going on. Instead, he raped me along with the others. He said I was tighter than any pussy he’s had. He told me he’d kill me if I told anyone.” Seb cried.

Kurt just held his Sebby until he was able to talk again, his blue eyes held a protective gaze to them.

“They did it after every game. One guy shoved the end of stick we used to play up my ass. I was their cum dump.” Seb whispered.

“Please tell me that they were punished.” Kurt asked as he whipped away the tears from Seb’s eyes.

Seb just shook his head.

“No, they got off light. The “nothing to see here’, shit. The school pretty much, said that since I’m a fag, I’d enjoy getting it up the ass.”

“Did your Mom and Dad do anything?” Kurt asked.

“Dad gave them $ to keep it under wraps. He throws money at any problem. The school was happy with that. Mama got me into therapy. Mama and I were really close.” Seb said.

“I came out to Mama shortly after the incident happened and she was very supportive. I noticed that she was starting to look kind of sickly at the time. I told my brother that Mom was sick and that she might need to go to the doctor. He, told me to go fuck myself. I slowly began to watch Mama get sicker.” Seb said.

He started sobbing again.

“I got a job and took Mom to the doctor one afternoon. It was found out that she had cancer in multiple organs. I pretty much paid for part of Mamas treatments out of my own pocket. My brother was to busy getting drunk and hooking up to notice or give a shit.”

‘Fucking asshole, I hope I never meet the bastard. I’ll protect you Sebby.’ Kurt thought.

“You did all you could Sebby. Your Mom would have been proud of you.” Kurt said.

Seb smiled a sad smile and just shook his head.

“Between the ages of 16 and 17, I struggled between school, work, and taking care of Mama. I somehow managed to get nearly straight As. We were told that she had a few months to live just after I turned 17. My brother, pretty much blamed me for Mama’s cancer. He told me that I should go kill myself after she passed.” Seb said.

“Please tell you didn’t consider it.” Kurt said.

Seb just looked away, stood up, and started unbuttoning his shirt,

“I’ve never shown anyone else these.” Seb said softly.

He took off his shirt and Kurt sucked in a gasp.

Seb had multiple scars running and down both arms and when he turned around Kurt started to cry. On Seb’s back there in on his back was the word ‘Fag’ etched into his skin running across the top of his back from shoulder to shoulder. Along with multiple marks all over back that were still healing.

“Sebby, who gave you that scar?” Kurt asked. He got up and wrapped his arms around the sweet boy. That one touch was like the catalyst that finally broke Sebastian because he started sobbing heart wrenching sobs into Kurt’s neck. Kurt guided them back to his bed and pulled them down on it.

“My brother. He asked me if I was still a cocksucker the night Mama passed, and he told me that he didn’t want a fag for a brother. We fought that night. He told me that I was worthless and that he didn’t want to be responsible for the family queer if anything happened to Dad. He got this evil look in his eye that night. I tried to run, but stupidly fell in the kitchen. He pined me down, so I couldn’t move and he sliced open my back with a knife. He told me this was his ‘gift’ for destroying our family.” Seb said.

Kurt could sense something else happened that involved his Sebby’s douchebag brother and starting rubbed his back.

“What else happened Sebby?” Kurt asked.

Seb just looked at him with sad eyes.

“Whatever happened, you can tell me. I won’t abandon you.” Kurt added.

“About a week later, my Mama's funeral was held due to legal stuff. My brother got drunk after the funeral and raped me. He told me that his going away present was his cum since I enjoy taking it up the ass and probably was used to have guys fuck me every night after Lacrosse practice. I was heading back here to the States that weekend. I’m dirty Kurt. My own fucking brother…” Seb trailed off and just buried his head in Kurt’s chest.

“Your reminded of what happened after your Mama died and what asshole did to you after her funeral when you look in a mirror, aren't you Sebby?” Kurt asked softly. Little did Sebastian know, Kurt herd Seb crying in the bathroom multiple nights and it broke his heart. He wanted to protect this boy no matter what.

Sebastian just nodded and started crying heart wrenching sobs again.

“Sebby, you don’t have to worry about him anymore. You have a new family in The Warblers, Carole, and me.” Kurt said.

“ I know that now Gorgeous.” Seb said. He continued: “It was in the divorce packet that if something happened to Mama before I turned 18, I’d be in Dads care here in the States. Dad hates that I’m gay also so I avoid him as much as possible. What if my brother comes back here looking for me and tries to hurt me again?” Seb asked as tears spilled from his green eyes. He looked so scared and vulnerable at that moment.

“We will deal with that if that happens. We won’t let him hurt you anymore Sebby.” Kurt said as he rubbed Seb’s back to try and calm the distressed boy.

“How did you become so amazing?” Seb asked.

“I get what you went thru and still are going thru Sebby.” Kurt said

“Thank you for being patient with me. It means more to me than you realize.” Seb said as he kissed Kurt’s chest where his heart was.

“Your welcome Sebby.” Kurt said as he placed a kiss on the top of Seb’s head.

“How did you end up at Dalton?” Kurt asked after a few minutes.

“Dad paid for me to go there. He went there and so did my grandfather. I’m a third generation but I really think he just wanted to get rid of me so he didn’t see his faggot son.” Seb replied as he his head directly where Kurt’s heart was. Hearing the other boys heartbeat calmed him considerably.

“I’ll always be here for you Sebby.” Kurt said gently.

“I’ll always be there for you to Gorgeous. Your never getting rid of me.” Seb replied as he looked up lovingly into Kurt’s eyes. He then noticed Kurt’s sudden change in breathing and sat up. He could tell Kurt was nervous and he had no idea why.

“What is it Kurt? You can tell me anything.” Seb said softy.

“Sebastian Smythe, will you be my boyfriend?” Kurt asked.

“Yes!! Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend Kurt Hummel”. Seb said enthusiastically. They sealed the deal with a soft kiss.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and the boys sat up but continued to hold hands.

“Come in.” Kurt called.

Jeff opened the door and immediately noticed the tear tracks on both boys faces.

“Everything okay?” Jeff asked concerned.

“Yea. Just a long emotional conversation.” Seb said as he laid his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

“All right boys, what are you not telling me? I have Nick and Cam with me. I wish Sam were gay, him and Cam would make a cute couple." Jeff said. 

The two boys smirked at each other, leaned in and kissed each other in a hot passionate kiss.

“Does that answer your question Mr. Nosy?” Kurt asked.

All they got was Jeff’s scream in response.

Kurt glared at him and Seb hissed his full name.

Jeff quieted down immediately when Seb invoked the use of his full name.

The door burst open. Nick and Cameron were standing in the doorway.

“Is everything okay in here? Nick asked worriedly.

“We’re okay Nicky. I just gave Jeffie here some good news and he got to excited over it.” Kurt replied as he glared at Jeff who shrunk at his gaze.

“Are you okay Kurt? Sorry I’ve been sick with the flu.” Cam asked.

“I’m as well as can be expected I guess but I just asked Sebby to be my boyfriend and well…” Kurt trailed off.

Nick and Cam just smirked at each other.

“Congratulations love birds. It’s about fucking time.” Nick said.

“Congratulations, but are you okay?” Cam asked, he noticed the tear tracks on both boys and was concerned.

“Yea, I was just filling Kurt in on a bit more of my past. I’ll fill the rest of you in over dinner.” Seb said.

“Carole said dinner’s ready and you need your pills Mr. Hummell.” Nick said authoritatively.

“Yes Sir Mr. Duvall.” Kurt said and he saluted Nick.

“Fuck off.” Nick said laughing. He then asked Seb if he could handle the ill patient.

Kurt flipped him off as Seb said that he could handle his sick sexy baby.

The boys all headed upstairs for dinner. Seb grabbed Kurt’s journal that he got from Dr. Thompson on the way out the door.

“I grabbed your journal. You need to write down what you eat.” Seb whispered in Kurt’s ear as they sat down for dinner.

“Yes Sebastian” Kurt said. He felt calmer with Seb leading him a bit.

Jeff put Kurt’s dinner down in front of him while Nick handed him his meds.

“Thanks guys.” Kurt said, and Niff just smiled at him.

“Can I have everyone’s attention please? Seb asked once everyone had taken a seat.

Everyone in the room looked at Sebastian.

“Ok, before we all eat, I want to share with you guys a little bit of my past. I’ll answer any questions after dinner. Seb said. Kurt gave Sebastian’s leg a gentle squeeze to show that he had his beautiful boyfriend’s back.

Sebastian took a shaky breathe and gave a condensed version of what happened to him and why he ended up back in the States. To say, that there was no dry eye in the Hudson house was an understatement.

“If you need anything, just let us know Sebastian, and an F.Y.I. if you ever decided to date Kurt, you have my blessing.” Carole said as she whipped her eyes.

Sebastian and Kurt both smirked.

“No time, like the present Gorgeous?” Seb asked with a raised eyebrow.

“None Sebby.” Kurt replied, and he locked lips with his boyfriend at the dinner table.

“Surprise, we’re dating as of 4:30pm on September 29th, 2012.” Kurt said proudly.

After several rounds of congratulations. The group of boys began to eat.

Kurt ended up eating 2/3 of his meal.

“You did good Gorgeous.” Seb said quietly. Kurt didn’t respond.

“Oh, before I forget Kurt, something came in the mail for you.” Carole said.

“Probably a hospital bill.” Kurt said.

“If you need help with bills, I’ll help you Kurt.” Seb whispered.

Kurt took the envelope and opened it. His eyes got wide and he started to shake.

“What’s wrong babe?” Seb asked worriedly. Everyone’s eyes were now on Kurt.

Kurt started crying and handed whatever it was over to Seb to read.

Sebastian took it and he began to read. As he read, he started growling and his eyes became a protective yet dangerous shade of green.

“What’s going on Sebastian?” Carole asked.

“I think Kurt’s in danger.” Seb said as he read the note to the group at the table.

The note said:

**Dear Kurt,**

**You ruined my life. Now that I’m out, you will pay dearly.**

The note was unsigned.

The next thing they knew Kurt was laying on the kitchen floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time read my work. :).


	14. Burt's Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt reveals why he's been a douchebag and gets some hard truths in the process. Has he permanently damaged the bond between him and Kurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I needed a break from writing and I had tooth extracted about two weeks ago. Enjoy.

The next thing everyone knew Kurt was on the ground. Both Seb, and Jeff dropped immediately next to the boy on both sides trying to get their Kurtie to awaken. Nick, Cam, Sam, and Finn all had worried looks on their faces. 

“I think he fainted Sebastian” Carole said.

“I agree.” Sebastian replied.

” Come on Gorgeous. Wake up for me and Jeffie.” Seb said as he gently ran his hands over Kurt’s face.

“What caused him to faint?” Sam asked.

“Whoever sent the fucking letter.” Cam growled. “Sorry Carole.” He added, looking sheepish.

“No worries.” Carole said. She was to worried about Kurt to be bothered about someone swearing at the moment.

“Let’s take him to the couch.” Jeff said. He looked at Nick with tears running down his face. Nick went over and hugged his boyfriend.

Sebastian gently scooped Kurt up bridal style and carried him to the couch. He got down on the ground next to him and gently ran his hand thru his chestnut brown hair.

“Come on baby.” Seb said. Nick, Jeff, and Cam all sat next to them while Carole took the big chair.

After several minutes, Kurt came around.

“Sebby?” Kurt mumbled.

“I’m here Gorgeous. We’re all here. We’ll all protect you.” Seb said as he ran his hand thru Kurt’s hair.

“What happened?” Kurt asked.

“You fainted love.” Seb replied.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’m more trouble.” Kurt began but Seb put a finger to his lips to silence him.

“You are worth all the trouble in the world to us Kurt. You have Niff, Sam, Finn, Cam, Carole, and me. We’ll figure out who sent you that letter love. Whoever it was, won’t get away with this.” Seb said.

“I’m scared.” Kurt whimpered.

“I know babe.” Seb whispered in his ear as he rubbed Kurt’s back.

“I want to go back to Dalton next semester and maybe be home schooled at some point this semester.” Kurt said.

“We’ll look into it Kurt.” Carole said.

“Will I cause any trouble with the other Warblers if I return next Semester?” Kurt asked.

Cam, NIFF, and Seb all looked at each other.

“I don’t think so Kurtie. Would it make you feel better if one of us hold a meeting with the rest of them just to get a feel for what they would like if you decide to return?” Jeff said.

Kurt just nodded.

“Just so you know Seb, I told Thad and David briefly what transpired, and they were pissed.” Cam said.

“They’re mad at me?” Kurt asked as tears filled his eyes.

Cam got up and pulled Kurt into a hug and told him that they were mad at Blaine. He also told him that they are looking into how to remove Anderson from the Warblers.

“Kurt, are you okay baby?” Seb asked.

“Yea, I have my family with me. I wonder who sent that note.” Kurt responded.

“I don’t know gorgeous, whoever sent it will face justice. Can I ask you something love?” Seb asked.

“You can ask me anything Sebby.” Kurt said as he curled up closer to his boyfriend.

“Why didn’t you report your dad before he ran for Congress?” Seb asked.

“I wanted him to win. Plus, I didn’t want to break up our family. He’s all I had for years and I didn’t want to be put into a foster home. He didn’t do it all the time, just when he drank. It took him forever to warm up to Blaine too.” Kurt said.

“Baby, it seems like your dad has a drinking problem that he wanted you to keep under wraps and I’m starting to wonder if the Anderson’s have started contributing to his campaign for next term.” Seb replied as he rubbed Kurt’s back.

“Oh God, I ruined my father’s next campaign by having him arrested. When he struck Carole, I lost my shit.” Kurt cried.

“Love, your father lost my respect the minute he hit my precious boyfriend in that doctor’s office and now Carole in her own home. I doubt that when word gets out of him being arrested, that he will be reelected despite Anderson’s $. Plus, I’m very proud of you for standing up for Carole. He seemed upset with you having an eating disorder too. Did your Mom have some type of disorder?” Seb asked.

“Not that I’m aware of. She had cancer twice. I miss her.” Kurt replied and Seb kissed the top of his forehead and held him tighter.

“Do you think Dad, might have been drinking before he got to the doctor’s office?” Kurt asked.  
“I think so my love, I thought I smelled alcohol on his breath when we walked in, does your dad occasionally drink during the day? It seems that he only has a temper when he drinks.” Seb asked. He really wanted to kill Congressman Hummell at the moment for putting his boyfriend and Carole thru this.

Kurt just nodded his head ‘yes’.

“Not everything the public sees. Burt’s a good actor if this is abusive behavior is part of who he is.” Nick said and he made a face.

“He does care about LGBT Rights and the Arts.” Kurt said.

“Kurtie, that maybe true and I’m glad we have someone in congress that believes and fights for that but we also have someone who’s a domestic abuser. I’m not sure I want that as someone as a representative. I’m also appalled that it’s someone I care about and see as a family member that Congressman Hummell is abusing.” Jeff added.

Kurt didn’t respond, he just maneuvered himself and Sebastian so that he was laying on Seb’s chest and that his lower half was across both Nick and Cam’s legs. Nick and Cam both smiled a sad smile.

“I love you Sebby.” Kurt mumbled.

“I love you to baby.” Seb said as he petted Kurt’s head.

Carole had silently listening to Kurt and Seb’s conversation and something dawned on her.

“Your father and I had many arguments Kurt. He wanted the Andersons to bank roll his first campaign but reneged on it when I told him that Sue did that exact thing and to consider having Will run it. I think your father struck some kind of deal with the Anderson’s for him to run next time. Your father was drinking when I got home and I threw the bottle out. This was the first time he’s actually hit me.” Carole said.

“May I be excused?” Kurt asked. He was emotionally drained.

“Of course, sweetie. Seb, Jeff go with him please.” Carole said.

Kurt got up, followed by Sebastian who picked him up and carried Kurt bridal style to their room.

Once Kurt, Seb, and Jeff were out of the room, Carole called her lawyer and left a voicemail asking Mrs. Rose to look into Burt’s campaign.

“Ugh, I hope after the divorce is finalized and Anderson’s trial Kurt won’t have to worry about anymore shit happening. He’s been thru way to fucking much. I know that he’s applied to more than one college, but he hasn’t told us which ones besides NYADA.” Nick said.

“I agree, but he has us and I know which colleges he’s applied to but I’m sworn to secrecy.” Sam said.

“I thought Burt actually liked Seb. He said that he approved of him eventually dating.” Finn said.

“I want answers, but my gut is telling me that the Anderson’s gave Burt’s campaign money. Politics can do things to people.” Carole said.

“I’m going to run Cam back to Dalton, then I’ll be back.” Nick said.

Cam gave everyone hugs. He went to Carole last.

“If you need anything Ms. Hudson, let me know. Kurt’s special and I care about him.” Cam said.

“Thank you, Cameron.” Carole said.

“Tell Seb and Kurt that I had to get back to Dalton and that I’ll be in touch tomorrow. Yeah?” Cam asked Sam on the way out the door.

“No problem man.” Sam said.

Back, in Kurt, Seb, and NIFF’s room or as Kurt dubbed it “The Boys Room” Seb laid Kurt on his bed and climbed in next to him, making him the big spoon.

“Are you okay baby? Really okay?” Seb asked. He could tell that his boyfriend was hurt and angry. He wanted Kurt to vent to him, yell at him, and kick him…well maybe not that last one so much.

“No, if what Carole said is true then Burt Hummell had better have a good excuse as to why he sided with Blaine, Cooper, and their parents. What if Dad has a secret bank account that he’s been hiding from me all these years? I’ll have medical bills that will most likely drain me of what I’ve saved for college so far. Columbia, NYADA, and several of the colleges I want to go to , I’ve already the application process for are all fucking expensive. I needed Tony for “West Side Story and that’s been taken from me. My virginity has been stolen from me. What did I do wrong to deserve all this?” Kurt sobbed. Seb just squeezed him gently and Jeff came over and kneeled by the side of the bed and interlaced his and Kurt’s hand.

“Kurtie, Burt Hummell will pay. If Burt has a secret account then I’ll make sure that is transferred over to you. As for the medical bills, Seb and I will both help you pay those down. You still want to go back to Dalton in Spring?” Jeff asked.

“As a last resort maybe. Maybe home schooling? I don't know yet really. I’m closer to some of the Warblers now than I ever was when I was there.” Kurt said.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you situated. Your family will get you thru this big hump then it will be off to New York with you. Nick, Seb, and I will join you next year.” Jeff said.

“Actually. I’m graduating this year. Enough of my credits transferred to make me a Senior this year, so my hot and sexy boyfriend and I will be graduating together.” Seb said as he kissed the back of Kurt’s neck.

“I love you so much.” Seb whispered in Kurt’s ear.

“Who will I hang out with next year with then?” Jeff wined.

“Oh, I don’t know, your boyfriend Jeffrey?” Nick said from the doorway.

“I’m glad you’re going to be in NYC with Kurt, Seb.” Nick said.

“Me too.” Kurt said.

“Something’s bothering you, so spill.” Nick said.

“Damn it, I hate how well you can read me Nicholas.” Kurt grumbled.

“I’ve known you for a year plus I know how to read people. Out with it.” Nick said. Kurt sighed.

“What if I’m not good enough for the colleges I applied to. What confidence I had before all this happened, has been knocked out of me. What if, they see it too.” Kurt asked.

“Baby, you will get in, I know you will. You have top grades, and your too adorable to say no to. Whoever rejects you is blind and on something.” Seb said. He hated how unsure and defeated his boyfriend was.

“Will you go with me when I audition for NYADA, and Julliard if they call me back?” Kurt asked as he looked at the boys in the room.

“Of course, we will Gorgeous.” Seb said.

“Who does the auditions at NYADA?” Nick asked.

“Madame Carmen Tibideaux. She’s the Dean.” Kurt replied.

“Remember, NYADA isn’t the end all be, all. You have options like you said. I know you said you also applied to a few other NYC schools besides Julliard, Columbia and NYADA. Sam said you told him all of the colleges you applied to and held him to secrecy.” Seb said as he kissed Kurt’s shoulder.

“I feel better now that you will be with me in NYC or at least I hope you will. I want to go to whatever school you go to. Do you think I'll get a scholarship? I hate to sound needy but I don’t want to be alone without you Sebby.” Kurt said.

Seb’s eyes filled with tears at that.

“You won’t ever be alone or without me Gorgeous. You won’t be alone ever again. Ugh, I wish there was a Disney or Broadway song I could sing to you right now.” Seb said.

“You like Tangled, Wicked. Rent, Gypsy, and Funny Girl.” Jeff said.

“Uh, Funny Girl is Rachels.” Kurt interjected.

“How about we sing “Defying Gravity”? Nick suggested.

Kurt’s eyes lit up.

“As a duet?” Seb asked.

“Whatever you want Sebby.” Kurt said as he kissed Seb on the cheek.

Niff just snickered at how adorably cute the new couple was.

“Shut up Niff” Kurt said, and he threw his pillow at them.

“Love you to Little Bro.” Nick smirked.

“Jeffie, can you unlock my phone for me?” Kurt asked.

Jeff nodded, and put in the password that Kurt gave him.

“Sebby, would you like to sing “Defying Gravity” and “I’ll Cover You” with me?” Kurt asked.

Seb’s eyes lit up with pure joy and shook his head yes.

“Looks like, we’re back up again Nicky.” Jeff said.

“I’ll cover you hon.” Nick said

The boys got into position and both Seb and Kurt sang both “Defying Gravity” and “I’ll Cover You.” They were so into the songs that they didn’t hear Kurt’s bedroom door open.

“That was some beautiful singing Bud.” Burt said.

The boys all froze and Kurt started to whimper. 

“It’s okay Baby.” Seb said as he pulled Kurt behind him protectively and NIFF just glared at the man.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me Bud.” Burt said.

“The hell he doesn’t. How the hell did you get into the house?” Carole said that she was going to have the locks changed and how the fuck did you get out of jail?” Nick hissed.

“I came to apologize. Carole obviously didn't change the locks yet.” Burt said as he ignored Nick’s last question.

“You owe more than me an apology Dad.” Kurt said coldly. 

"I know. It partly has to do with the death of your Mother. I did some reflecting and I've kept things from you regarding her death."

"YOU TOLD ME SHE DIED OF JUST CANCER! FOR YEARS YOU TOLD ME THAT WAS ALL SHE HAD!" Kurt screamed as tears ran down his face.

“Calm down love. Let’s go upstairs and let Burt explain himself.” Seb said as he glared at Burt. He was pissed that Burt was causing his boyfriend more pain and wanted desperately to take it all away. ‘Maybe, they could all go back to Dalton for the night once Burt had thoroughly explained himself.’ Seb thought.

“Fine. Family meeting. I want to know why you had a sudden euphony.” Kurt said.

“You all will stay with me?” Kurt asked timidly.

“Of course, baby.” Seb said as Niff nodded.

“They’re not…” Burt began but shut his mouth at the look the boys were all giving him.

“I’ll see you upstairs.” Burt said and he headed up to the living room.

The boys headed upstairs two minutes later and sat down next to Burt with Kurt sitting in Sebastian’s lap and Niff sitting in front of Kurt. Jeff grabbed Kurt’s hand letting him know that he and Nick were there for him.

“Alright, then, what do you have to say” Asked Kurt as Sebastian held him a little tighter.

Just then Carole came in the house and noticed Burt sitting in the living room.

“What are you doing in my house Burt?” Carole asked as she came in from the kitchen. She had just gotten home from work. She had the new locks so Burt couldn't get in and had made several copies for NIFF, Sam, Seb, Finn, and of course Kurt. 

“Father dearest, was just about answer that Carole.” Kurt supplied coldly. 

Carole’s eyes flashed and she went to sit down across from her soon to be ex-husband.

“Just so you know Burt, whatever you say, won’t change my mind about divorcing you. You have turned into one of the leech Congressmen that only cares about $. ” Carole hissed.

“Carole, Sebby, and Jeff have co custody of me until I turn 18, it’s already decided by the judge. I trust them way more than I do you Dad.” Kurt said.

“Carole, call Finn and Sam, this is supposed to be a family meeting.” Seb interrupted.

Carole nodded and yelled for the two boys.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Sam growled at Burt as he came down the stairs. He noticed the protective group around Kurt.

“Burt, is going explain to us why he’s been asshole as of late to his son.” Carole said icily. 

“We’ve got your back.” Sam whispered directly in Kurt’s ear. He went and sat down next to NIFF.

“So, why have you been so horrible to me?” Kurt said.

Burt sighed.

“I’ve done some reflecting and I feel bad about how I’ve treated you recently Kurt. To answer the question, you asked me in your room, your mother died of bulimia and cancer. I think you have a genetic gene for it.” Burt said.

Kurt sat there stunned for a moment.

“You told me she only had cancer. Do you have her death certificate?” Kurt asked as tears started running down his face. Seb pulled him closer and began to run his fingers thru Kurt's hair.

“I burned her death certificate.” Burt replied.

Everyone in the room growled at Burt.

“YOU WHAT?!! Kurt cried.

“Kurt, we can get another at the health department love.” Seb said. He pulled his boyfriend even closer to him and maneuvered them to where Kurt was laying on his chest.

“You could have put in a safe or something.” Kurt hissed.

“I wasn’t thinking.” Burt said.

Kurt opened his mouth but then promptly shut it.

“I want to know why you’ve been asshole lately to Kurt.” Sam said.

“Um...” Burt said.

“Um, isn’t an answer Mr. Hummell.” Nick growled from the floor.

“Alright, I made a deal with the Andersons. They were going to put money in an account for my campaign as long as I agreed to Blaine and Kurt getting married by the year 2020. You wouldn’t have to worry about paying for anything Kurt. You would have been set for life. This family would have been set for life.” Burt said.

The room was deathly quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

“Kurt, baby, you okay? Your shaking.” Seb said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

“You do realize that Blaine’s abusive. I wanted to break up with him, but you told me that wasn’t an option. Like the New Directions, minus Sammy and Finn…you pushed me toward him. You wanted us to be financially well off which I can see the merits in, but he had been abusing me since we started dating. I wanted to break it off several times but was afraid I’d get hell for being too much of a girl for breaking it off. I stupidly took the abuse and look where’s it gotten me.” Kurt said with a shakey breathe.

“It’s gotten you one sexy boyfriend and an extended family Kurtie.” Jeff added as he squeezed Kurt’s hand. He then turned and glared at Congressman Hummell.

“You are a horrible father Burt Hummell, Nick, and Sebastian saw the aftermath of the abuse first-hand. You, and Carole saw the abuse, for fuck sake…Kurt’s been in the hospital because of BLAINE FUCKING ANDERSON!” Jeff growled.

“Jeffie, calm down. Why did you punch Kurt in that doctor’s office?” Nick asked as he glared daggers at Burt.

“It was a wrong move, and I apologize Kurt.” Burt said.

"That's no fucking excuse. You were absent when we signed Kurt out at the hospital. I didn't mind signing all the paperwork, I'd do it again in a heartbeat. but as a parent, isn't it the father or mothers **_fucking_** duty to sign in place of a minor. Also, which fucking Anderson did you want in charge of Kurt?” Seb growled.

"I was busy at a Campaign function. I can't be two places at once. I wanted Cooper to be in charge of Kurt. It was written in that Cooper would take care of Kurt in my absence but this bitch over rode me." Burt said.

"Can you forgive me?" Burt asked, he directed the question at Kurt. 

“NO.” Kurt said, and he turned an icy glare towards his father who visibly flinched. ‘At least he has the decency to look guilty’. Kurt thought. It would take time for him to trust his father again.

“So, how much are we talking about in this slush fund account Burt? Normally, I wouldn’t air this, but I trust everyone in this room will keep what’s said under wraps.” Carole said. She was pissed that some of her worse fears were confirmed.

The boys in the room nodded their heads.

“I can’t say how much money is in there, I signed a contract.” Burt said.

“Fine, we’ll deal with that in court. I will say, whatever money is in that account goes to Kurt. That $ will be used to pay down or off his medical bills if Anderson is somehow found not guilty in court. Personally, I think the Andersons should help foot the bill since it was their son that put Kurt in the hospital to begin with, but I think they will fight that.” Carole said.

“The Andersons come from ‘Old Money’ Carole, unlike Jeffie and mines.” Nick interjected.

“My “Family” is also from old $, they just don’t want the fag to be part of that.” Seb said. Kurt briefly tightened his grip on Seb as Carole, Sam, Nick, Finn, and Jeff growled at Seb’s admission.

“I love you Sebby, I wouldn’t give a shit if you were dirt poor.” Kurt said.

“Love you Gorgeous.” Seb replied as he ran his hand thru Kurt’s hair. He couldn’t say anything else without risking the tear ducts from opening. Kurt was his everything.

Burt sighed and really looked at the two boys. Maybe he had misjudged Sebastian.

“Look, I know I made a big mistake and greed clouded my judgement, but it looks like you and Sebastian will be a good fit for each other.” Burt said.

“What you really said hurt them, especially Seb.” Nick said.

“Seb’s life hasn’t been easy and when you practically told Seb to his face, that he wasn’t good enough for his son. Seb cried in the bathroom for quite a while that night.” Jeff added. 

Burt looked sadly at Seb.

“I apologize Sebastian. I won’t fight the custody between you three. I screwed up big time.” Burt said.

“Apology accepted but understand this, it will take me time to trust you Congressman Hummell. You shattered all trust I had for you when you lost your fucking temper and struck the boy I love. To know, that Carole forced you to choose someone other than the Andersons to look over your son in your absence, along with the other shit you pulled recently, makes me wonder if I want you around your eventual grandson or granddaughter. I think you've seen the error of your ways but just know that Kurt and I can refuse you the right to see your grandchildren. Your on a tight rope with me.” Seb said. He felt Kurt tighten his grip on him and his breathing even out. His adorable boyfriend had fallen asleep.

Burt felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach and balls. 

“Does Dr. Thompson know about Mrs. Hummell’s gene for Bulimia and Eating disorders?” Jeff asked.

“No, I never told him.” Burt said honestly.

Carole was furious at what she was hearing from her soon to be ex.

“Kurt has an appointment Monday, and he will be made aware of this. You may be Kurt’s father but after the stunt you pulled in that office, I don’t want you near Kurt when he has his appointments. Nick, Seb, Jeff, or I will go with him to each. We will give you a summary of what the doctor said. This is nonnegotiable Burt.” Carole said.

“I agree to these terms.” Burt said.

“I hate to call this meeting short Carole, but Kurt, Seb, and I have homework to finish.” Jeff said.

Carole nodded. She noticed that Kurt was asleep on Seb’s chest and it warmed her heart to know that they both had each other.

“He’s exhausted.” Burt said as he looked at his son. He noticed that Seb was silently ran his hands thru Kurt’s hair and he knew that Kurt was particular about anyone touching his hair.

Nick stood, grabbed Jeff’s hand, and turned to look at Burt. Again, Burt flinched at the hateful glare Nicholas Duval was giving him.

“Of course, he’s exhausted Congressman Hummell, he’s recovering from brain surgery, and then he has to worry about the upcoming divorce between you two. Do you know that between you, and Anderson, he felt so bad about himself that he cuts?” Nick hissed. He didn’t mean to tell everyone Kurt’s secret. Kurt made them promise to keep it to themselves until Kurt himself decided to bring it up, but Nick couldn’t see how Burt would understand that Seb is good for Kurt unless he was dosed with a bit of reality. 

“Seb, has been there for Kurt practically since the beginning of the school year. They’re pretty much inseparable. They had an instant connection but you, and The New Directions were secretly trying to keep Kurt in a very toxic and frankly dangerous relationship. What happened after Scandals and after should have been a fucking wake up call to you but like you said, all you saw was the $. I knew, that running for Congress changed people, but I never thought you would be someone to fall prey to it.” Nick seethed.

“I…” Burt said, as he looked at Carole for confirmation.

Carole just nodded a sad smile while Sam and Finn both had tears running down their faces.

“Even I saw, how good they were together.” Sam said, pointing to Kurt and Seb.

“I hope for your sake that he can quit cutting Burt.” Finn growled. He’d do anything for Kurt. He wondered if Puck would want to join him in protecting Kurt from his Dad. Finn was pissed that he had to even entertain the idea of protecting his brother from his Dad.

At that moment, Kurt woke up and snuggled into his boyfriend.

“What’s going on?” Kurt asked as he looked around the room.

“I kind of told Burt, that you cut.” Nick said sheepishly. Kurt looked at Nick then his brain began to engage, and he gave Nick the stink eye.

“NICHOLAS ANDREW DUVAL!” Kurt yelled.

“I’m sorry Kurt, I didn’t think it was sinking in what damage he was doing to you mentally and physically…” Nick began.

“You’re on my shit list.” Kurt said.

Nick paled. He knew that he’d have to grovel to off that list. He quickly said that he was sorry. 

“Can you forgive me too Kurt?” Burt asked.

“I said No and I mean No. it’s going to take me a long time to forgive you for what you have done to this family. The only people in the room I trust is everyone but you Dad.” Kurt said as tears ran down his face.

“I suggest you leave Burt.” Carole said, her voice had an edge of finality to it.

“We’ll escort him out.” Finn said.

Sam and Finn followed Burt to the door.

“Don’t I get a hug?” Burt asked Kurt.

“Get out.” Kurt said coldly.

“Oh, and I cheated on your Mother Kurt.” Burt said.

Kurt looked like he had been punched in the gut.

“Get the fuck out of my sight.” Kurt growled.

Carole, Sam, Finn, Niff, and Seb saw the cracks starting to appear in Kurt’s self made armour but they knew he wouldn’t loose it until he was in the privacy of his room.

“I deserve that.” Burt said.

“How many times did you cheat on her?” Kurt hissed as he got up and walked towards his Dad. He really wanted to punch Burt at the moment. Sam noticed Kurt’s hand ball up into fists and went over and put his arms around Kurt’s waist to try and calm him down. No one in the room would blame Kurt if he punched Burt. They knew that he deserved it.

Burt didn’t answer.

“You’ve destroyed this family Burt with your greed and lies. I hope you can live with yourself.” Finn growled. He wanted to punch Burt in his face.

Seb came up and pulled Kurt towards him, sensing that his baby needed him. His eyes were a deadly protective hateful green and they were directed at Burt. Sam got one look at Sebastian and shivered. He was glad that look wasn’t directed at him.

“Get out before I rip you to shreds for hurting my boyfriend.” Sebastian growled.

“I’ll find a motel.” Burt said.

“Do whatever you want Burt, I can’t wait to see you in court.” Carole said as she stepped around the group assembled by the front door.

They watched as Burt got in his truck and drove away.

“Are you okay little brother?” Finn asked.

Kurt just shook his head and laid his head on Sebs chest. He felt betrayed, hurt, and anger at his father. He couldn’t wait to turn 18 and move out of this hell hole with his Sebby, and eventually Niff.

“If it’s okay with you Carole can I go back to Dalton for the night?” Kurt asked.

“Of course, it is sweetie. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Carole said.

“Sebby, can we go?” Kurt asked.

“Of course, Love.” Seb replied as he placed a kiss on the top of Kurt’s head.

“Oh, and by the way Nick, your sleeping in your boyfriends room tonight.” Kurt said.

“I know, I’m sorry again Kurtie.” Nick said.

“You did it to yourself Nicky. Just because your sleeping in my bed, doesn’t mean were fucking.” Jeff said.

“Cock blocked by my own boyfriend.” Nick mumbled.

Nick, and Jeff helped pack Kurt an overnight and loaded him up his Nav. Jeff and Nick followed Seb and Kurt in Nick’s Hyundai.

Twenty minutes later, the boys were back at Dalton. Seb signed Kurt in and got him a dorm pass.

“Thank you for looking out for me.” Kurt said.

“I’ll always look out for you. Once, were in my dorm, I’ll change your bandages and I’m going to go down and get you some dinner.” Seb said.

“I love you so much Sebby.” Kurt said.

“You’re my everything baby.” Seb replied.

Kurt just kissed him.

Once Seb changed Kurt’s bandages, he pulled his boyfriend to his bed, pulled back the covers, and climbed in bed.

Seb could tell that Kurt was hurting and that the armour he had on was cracking.

“Baby come lay with me. We have 20 minutes until dinner. We’re going to eat in my room if that’s okay with you.” Seb said quietly.

Kurt practically dove on top him and laid his head on Seb’s chest, the sound of his boyfriend’s heart calmed him some.

Seb just held his sweet and hurting boyfriend. He didn’t deserve this.

The next thing he knew, Kurt was sobbing into his chest due to hurt and betrayal.

“I’m sorry I come with so much baggage Sebby.” Kurt cried.

“Shh, I’m here Kurt. Your father will pay dearly in court and so will Blaine. Your family and especially your boyfriend will be there for you. We’re not leaving your side. Your’re permanently stuck with us. We’ll go down to the Health Department so you can have your Mom’s death certificate. We’ll get a fireproof safe so you can put any of her stuff in it. I’ll be there for you for whatever you need.” Seb said.

“I feel so betrayed. Please promise me you won’t hurt me. I can’t handle anymore…” Kurt cried.

“Oh Baby, you won’t have to worry about me hurting you. I’ll protect you to my dying day.” Seb cood. His heart broke for his boyfriend.

“Will you help me with some of my applications for college?” Kurt asked.

Seb sensed that Kurt wanted to change the topic.

“Of course, baby. Are you hungry? I can run up to Arbys or something if you don’t want dinner here.” Seb said as he ran Kurt’s hair.

“I can go for Arby’s but I want to take you on another date soon.” Kurt said.

Seb smiled.

“Of course, you can take me on a date love. When do you want to do it?” Seb asked.

"Next week maybe?" Kurt said and he made a thinking face that Seb thought was adorable.

“Sounds perfect baby. Are you okay now?” Maybe we can see if Niff, or Cam wants to join us.” Seb asked/said.

“I’d like it to be just us Sebby.” Kurt said.

“Alright baby let’s go get dinner, then we’ll work on our homework, followed by a hot shower, and then I’ll help you with your skin routine. What do you say to that plan?” Seb said.

“I’ll let you help me with my skin routine, if you do one yourself.” Kurt smirked.

“Of course, I will. I get a Kurt Hummell make over.” Seb said.

Kurt laughed and it warmed Seb’s heart knowing that he made his boyfriend laugh.

The boys followed the plan that they had made, and Kurt laughed as his adorable boyfriend attempted his first face mask. Hearing Kurt laugh was music to Sebastian’s ears and he wanted him to do it more often. As they ate dinner, Kurt told Seb that he was nervous about school tomorrow.

“Baby, we’ll protect you. I’ll have Niff bring you back here after classes. When do you have rehearsals for West Side Story?” Seb asked as he got out his phone.

“Monday, Wednesday, and Friday”. Kurt replied.

Seb put in when West Side Story rehearsals were . He still couldn’t figure out why they still had rehearsals even though they still hadn’t filled the lead roll of Tony.

“Alright baby, well you have a 3pm Doctors appointment Monday and if they have an issue with you skipping for medical reasons, I’ll have Carole speak to the adult in charge, in fact I think they should offer the role of Tony to you. I’d love to see my talented boyfriend on that stage and not as an extra with very little lines.” Seb said.

“Thank you for believing in me Sebby.” Kurt said.

“Always Babe.” Seb replied and he kissed Kurt on the cheek.

“Sebby, will you hold me?” Kurt asked.

Seb just nodded. He cleaned up their food and put away the stuff from their mini make over session.

“Come on Baby, let’s get comfy. You just have reading to do tonight, correct?” Seb asked.

Kurt just nodded and leaned back into Seb’s embrace.

“I love you Sebastian Smythe.” Kurt said.

“I love to Kurt Hummell.” Seb replied as he ran a hand thru Kurt’s hair and read along with him.

“Want me to read it to you?” Seb asked.

“No Sebby, your helping me more than you know by doing what you’re doing.” Kurt replied.

Seb just smiled.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt was asleep in his boyfriends arms.

“I’ll always protect you Gorgeous.” Seb thought. He reached over, took the discarded book from his sleeping boyfriends arms, and turned out the light. He was soon fast asleep protecting his Kurt.


	15. Health Departments, Cemeteries, and the Next Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of homophobia in this Chapter

The next morning, Kurt found himself with Sebastian laying on top of him. He smiled to himself and noticed that Seb’s head was laying directly over his heart. With everything that happened the other day, he was glad that it was finally Friday. He really had to pee and was afraid to wake Sebastian. He tried to scoot out from under his sleeping boyfriend but fell out of bed. He cursed himself for being so clumsy at the moment.

Sebastian woke with a start and looked around. He saw Kurt on the ground and immediately sat up.

“Baby, are you okay? Do you have to pee?” Seb asked.

“Yes Sebby, I have to pee but I didn’t want to wake you. I’m sorry.” Kurt said.

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry for. We have to change your dressings anyway.” Seb said as he pulled his adorably cute boyfriend up off the floor. Seb helped Kurt in the restroom and waited patiently for him to relieve himself. Kurt did the same while Seb did his business.

Seb flushed the toilet, washed his hands, and smiled at his Kurt. He could tell something was off. Maybe it was residue from yesterday’s confrontation with Congressman Hummell.

“Are you okay Kurt?” Seb asked concerned.

“Yea, let’s get my dressings changed.” Kurt quickly replied.

“You know, you can tell me anything. I won’t judge you. You’re my person.” Seb said as he got fresh gauze and tape out of the medicine cabinet.

“Um, I was wondering if we could go get my Mom’s death certificate today.” Kurt said as tears welled up in his eyes. Seb immediately pulled Kurt into his chest.

“Of course, we can Baby, we’ll go right after school.” Seb said. He felt Kurt sigh with relief.

“Sebby, I’m nervous about school today.” Kurt said as Seb changed his dressings.

“How come Baby?” Seb asked. He was glad that Kurt was confiding in him and opening up to him.

“What if word got out about Dad and Caroles divorce? What will they say?” It’s partly my fault they are divorcing or at least entertaining the idea.” ‘Kurt said.

“Baby, when my parents divorced, I felt the same way. You’re not to blame, your father is. You just got caught in the crossfire Gorgeous.” Seb whispered in Kurt’s ear.

“You won’t dump me after they split, will you?”’ Kurt asked.

“Never baby. Your mine for as long as you’ll have me. Think of this as you tripping on the sidewalk. You trip, fall, and get back up. Right now, you tripped and have a few bruises but you get back up. I’ll do whatever you need.” Seb said as he got choked up.

“I love you so much Sebby. Would you help me in the shower?” Kurt asked.

“Of course, love.” Sebastian grinned.

Fifteen minutes later, the boys were out of the shower and Seb helped Kurt get dressed.

“Some of your bruising are starring to fade and that’s good.” Seb said.

“Come on babe, let’s go get breakfast in you.” Seb added.

As they stepped out in the hallway, they were spotted by Thad and Cam.

“Oh My God. What the fuck happened to you?” Thad said.

“Just had my brain operated on.” Kurt deadpanned.

“But why? Who did this?” Thad whined.

Cam and Seb both noticed that Kurt was fidgeting.

“Anderson and then Burt decided to do some of his own damage. I told you this a few days ago and apparently what we said went out of your head Thad.” Cam growled.

“Blaine wouldn’t do anything. He’s probably out sick and will be returning here soon. Thad argued.

At that moment, David, and NIFF were coming down the hall. They both felt tension within the small group and ran to Kurt’s side.

“Your wrong Thad. Blaine Anderson will no longer be part of the Warblers. We have to have an official meeting to discuss it but he won’t be returning. I spoke at length with Headmistress McLaughlin and Cam here after I noticed Seb, Niff, and him cutting class. Cam and NIFF told me what Anderson had done. At first, I was shocked but Jeff pulled out some papers. To say, I was livid was an understatement. Kurt, if you want to return here in the Spring, your more than welcome. Blaine Devon Anderson will be officially expelled for what he did to our Kurt. Thad, would you like to see what exactly what Anderson did for yourself?” David growled.

“I believe you now, I’m sorry.” Thad said.

“Burt and Caroles marriage is on the rocks at the moment and after the things that Burt revealed last night, let’s just say things aren’t that great at home.” Jeff interjected. He was relieved that Blaine would not be returning to Dalton.

“We’ve got your back Kurt and it looks like Seb here does too.” David smirked

“Yea, I do.” Seb replied as he kissed Kurt above his ear.

“Honestly, I couldn’t be happier for you Seb. You got a one of a kind there. Don’t fuck it up or we will have words.” Thad said.

“So, other than Blaine being a fucking psycho and you getting this hot piece, are things ok otherwise?” Thad asked.

“Ok, I guess. Things aren’t that great at home at the moment. Sebby, and Jeffie have co guardianship of me until I turn 18. Dad revealed some things to us last night that I’m still trying to process.” Kurt said.

“Just so you know, you’re always welcome here Kurt. Your safety is our top concern. I think once everything’s out to the rest of the guys, you’ll have everyone’s support. “Wes said kindly.

“I hate to break up this family reunion of sorts but Kurt and I have to get to McKinley. Jeffie, I give you permission to tell these two boys what went on in more detail.” Seb said.

Jeff nodded and gave Kurt a hug telling him that he’d see him later.

Kurt just nodded.

“Want to have breakfast with us before we go Cam?” Kurt asked.

“Of course.” Cam said.

The boys got in line and got their breakfast that consisted of Oatmeal, Milk, and a banana.

“Eat enough to settle your stomach. I have your pain meds.” Seb told Kurt.

Cam smiled at the pair. The love between Kurt and Seb was painfully obvious.

“So, boys, are you going to make this relationship “Facebook Official”? Cam asked.

“I think we will soon. I just don’t want this to cause an uproar between New Directions and you guys. “Kurt said.

“Declaring our relationship will be the first test to see where their loyalties truly lie. Remember you have your Dalton Family and McKinley family that love you.” Seb said.

“I know Sebby. You’re my person and I see us lasting a long long time. Forever if you’ll have me.” Kurt said.

Seb’s eyes filled with tears.

“You’re my home Kurt.” Seb said emotionally.

Kurt leaned up and whipped Seb’s tears away.

“Let’s get to McKinley before we’re late Sebby.” Kurt said.

Cam helped Seb load Kurt up and the two headed to McKinley.

“Sebby, can we stop by the restroom on the way to class?” Kurt asked.

Sebastian looked down at his boyfriend and said, “Of course baby.” We’ll change your dressings around lunchtime.” Seb said.

Kurt just smiled. Despite everything that recently happened to him, he was glad he had his McKinley and Dalton family. He was extremely happy to have his Sebby by his side to. They went into the nearest restroom and Seb helped his boyfriend out of the wheelchair. Seb also had to pee too. He put his hand on Kurt’s lower back to keep him steady as they both relieved themselves.

“Sebby, can we go someplace after we get done with the Health Department?” Kurt asked as Seb helped him back in the wheelchair.

“We can go anywhere you want Baby.” Seb replied.

“I want to take Jeffie and Nick with us too if that’s okay.” Kurt asked.

Seb just smiled and said, “I’ll arrange it.’ as they entered their first class, which happened to be English.

“How’s my best gay?” A voice came from behind them.

Sebastian noticed the change in Kurt’s demeanor immediately.

“Come on Gorgeous, we’ll find us a seat.” Seb said. He did not want to deal with Berry this early in the morning.

“I asked how my best gay was. We’re going to NYADA in the fall.” Rachel said.

“Sebby, I want to find a seat.” Kurt said. Seb could tell Kurt was getting agitated.

“I’ll help you Kurt, this interloper can go back to Dalton.” Rachel said as she reached for Kurt’s wheelchair.

Sebastian slapped her hand away.

“Listen Berry, I’m in charge of looking after Kurt when Carole is away.” Seb growled.

“Miss Berry, go find a seat and leave these two Gentleman alone.” Mr. Sullivan said.

“Thank you, Mr. Sullivan.” Seb said.

“No problem Mr. Smythe.” Mr. Sullivan said.

The boys were paired together on a writing assignment that was worth 1/3 of their total grade. They smiled.

The boys headed to Algebra where Sam met them.

“Rachel tried to cause trouble; we’d better watch it in Glee. I’m taking Kurt to take care of some business after school. He has a follow up doctor’s appointment on Monday.” Seb said to Sam.

“Got it. You feeling okay today Kurt?” Sam asked.

“I’m okay Sammy. Thanks.” Kurt replied.

“Check your Facebook Gorgeous, I sent you something.” Seb whispered.

Kurt grinned and pulled out his phone.

**On Kurt’s wall Seb posted:**

**Je T’aime - Sebastian.**

**On Seb’s Wall:**

**je t'aime Sebby**

As they were waiting to be let into the Choir Room, Seb wanted Sam’s opinion on when a right time would be to make their relationship ‘Facebook Official’.

“Hey Sam, when do you think we should make our relationship on Facebook? Seb asked.

“I’d wait for this weekend. I don’t want Kurt to be upset for whatever business you two have planned.” Sam replied.

“Thanks Sam. I’ll be back for him after I get out of Finance and Business. It’s a required course at Dalton for Seniors. I have Study Hall last class.” Seb said.

“This is really working well for him; he seems happier having you with him and NIFF in his afternoon classes.” Sam said.

“I agree. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him. I have the Nav.” Seb said as he smiled at his boyfriend. 

In Glee, it was chaotic and drama filled. Berry went on and on about how Kurt stole Tony and ruined her chances at NYADA by postponing the musical.

“I need my Blaine back. Oh, did you get Blaine's note Kurt? Blaine is your soulmate and you ruined both of our lives.” Rachel screeched.

Sam, Finn, Mercedes, Britney, Puck, and Seb all growled at that and they all looked at Kurt.

“Anderson’s name will not be spoken of in this room Rachel.” Puck growled.

“But, that little slut…” Rachel began.

“I will not have you talk about my brother like that Rachel.” Finn and Sam hissed.

“He got those injuries to gain sympathy.” Rachel said.

“Enough Rachel!” Mr. Schue said as he walked in the room.

“Kurt, you okay?” Sam suddenly asked. He noticed that Kurt had become pale and that he started crying.

Seb got up immediately and went around to see what the matter was. His heart broke at what he saw. Kurt’s blue eyes had turned a stormy green and he looked so scared. He then noticed how shallow Kurt’s breathing had become. His boyfriend was having a panic attack and was most likely remembering that horrid night.

“Come back to us Gorgeous, your McKinley family is here. I’m here. Anderson is in a jail cell.” Seb whispered as he whipped away the tears on his scared boyfriends face.

Kurt looked at everyone else in the room. His McKinley families heart broke at what they saw.

“Focus on me Baby.” Seb said calmly yet athoratively.

“Sebby, come help me.” Kurt said. He sounded so scared.

“He’s not here baby. You’re at McKinley surrounded by your family.” Seb said.

Seb noticed that Kurt’s breathing was still a bit labored and he brought Kurt’s hands to his own chest. He hoped this worked.

“Match my breathing and count to 5 in your head, if that doesn’t work count to 10.” Seb said.

He noticed Kurt’s eyes were roaming around the room again.

“Focus on me Kurt. Look into my eyes.” Seb said.

He waited the 5 or 10 seconds for Kurt to focus on him.

“That’s it. No one in this room will hurt you. Your safe.” Seb cooed.

Sam, Mercedes, Britney, Puck, and Finn all glared daggers at Rachel for causing this.

“Jeffie and Nicky.” Kurt said.

“I’ll call them. They’re going to be with you this afternoon Babe.” Seb whispered.

“We don’t need more interlopers in my club.” Rachel screeched again.

“Can it Berry. You really upset my boy Kurt, or Sebastian’s Kurt.” Puck growled and winked at Seb.

Seb was starting to get pissed at the girl. This stress is exactly what Kurt did not need. If this is how it was going to be in this class, maybe he should talk to Will about an alternative option for Kurt. He knew that Kurt felt more at home in the auditorium.

Kurt’s breathing came back to normal. Seb knew it was probably unorthodox to any outsider but right now his first priority was Kurt. He swiftly lifted Kurt up out of the wheelchair and slid in behind him. He then sat Kurt down in his lap and began rubbing circles on his back.

Kurt’s McKinley family all had tears running down their faces. The love between the two boys were painfully obvious and at that moment, they knew that Kurt was in good hands with Sebastian.

“Rachel Berry, I want you to leave the room.” Will said.

“We don’t need interlopers like him interfering with our chance at Nationals. What if he goes back to Dalton and leaks our set list?” Rachel said.

Seb's blood was boiling. He couldn’t stay in this room much longer without decking Berry personally. He looked around and noticed that his boyfriend’s family was in the same boat.

“Mr. Schue, do you mind if Kurt and I step out for a bit?” Seb asked.

“Go ahead Sebastian, Sam why don’t you go with them. It looks like Kurt could use the comfort of Sebastian at the moment.” Will said.

Sam nodded and got behind the wheelchair.

“Damn Seb, how much do you weigh? This chair is way heavier with you in it.” Sam grinned.

“Use those muscles.” Seb quipped.

“I’ll deal with Rachel, go take care of Kurt.” Will whispered to Sam on the way by.

Sam just nodded. Sam took them to a somewhat secluded hallway where they could see the choir room but they couldn’t be seen.

Five minutes later, Rachel was storming out of the choir room. She had been sent to Figgins office.

“Are you okay Kurt?” Sam asked concernedly.

“I guess.” Kurt replied.

“Rachel caused you to remember that night, didn’t she?” Sam asked. He wanted to deck the girl and it looked like to him, so did Seb. He smirked at that.

Kurt just nodded.

“Hop up Babe, I’m going to go call Jeff. Maybe him or Nick could leave class a few minutes early.” Seb said. He looked at Sam who nodded in understanding that he was now in charge of Kurt.

Kurt hopped up, and Seb got slid out.

“Stay standing for a minute.” Sam said to Kurt, as he took Seb’s spot. He then pulled Kurt into his lap and held him.

Seb just smiled at the pair. Just like Niff had a special bond with his Kurt, so did Sam and that was a bond that Seb did not want to break.

Seb walked down the hall and called Jeff.

Jeff was in Chemistry when his phone rang, he looked at it and dashed out of the room.

“What the fuck happened?” Jeff said panicked.

“Berry caused Kurt to have a panic attack by bringing up douchebag. Blaine sent that note thru her .” Seb growled.

Jeff growled and Seb knew that he was seeing red.

“Nicky has the flu but I’ll leave as soon as possible. He did not need this.” Jeff growled.

“Kurt and I have some business to take care of after school but he wants you to tag along with us…” Seb began.

“I’ll go with you guys. Maybe, you could swing by Dalton and pick me up. I’m assuming you have the Nav?” Jeff said/asked.

“Yup. I’ll swing by and pick you up as soon as I’m done with this French exam. I’ll pick you guys up as soon as possible too.” Seb replied.

“See you then Seb.” Jeff said.

Seb walked back to his boyfriend and best friend and whispered in Sam’s ear what the plan was.

“Jeffie will be here soon, Nicky is sick. I’ll keep the Nav.” Seb said to Kurt.

“Okay Sebby, let’s go kick ass on this French exam.” Kurt said.

“I hate leaving you alone after the exam babe. Do you mind waiting by or in Ms. Pillsbury’s office until I return with Jeffie?” Seb asked.

At that moment, Puck came up to the boys having heard Seb ask the question.

“I’ll look after Princess. Is he doing okay?” Puck asked Seb.

“I think so. I’m just worried about his afternoon classes with Berry and Lopez. I know Jeff will be there but still…” Seb said.

“Your good for him Sebastian. I approve. Just let me know how we can destroy You-Know- Who.” Puck said.

Sebastian just grinned, and asked Puck for his number who gave it to him.

Both boys finished their exams at the same time and Seb took Kurt’s up with him and handed them to the teacher.

“Very good boys. You may go.” Mrs. Durand said.

Seb took Kurt out in the hallway and sent off a text to Puck.

‘I’m going to go get Jeffie, I’ll leave you in Ms. Pillsbury’s office until Puck gets here. I’ll see you after school love, and Jeffie is going with us to run our errands.” Seb said. He saw Kurt visibly relax.

He wheeled Kurt into Ms. P.’s office and explained the situation. She told him that she had no problem having Kurt in her office until Puck got there.

“I’ll be back soon Babe,” Seb said.

“Ok Sebby, I love you.” Kurt said.

“Love you too Gorgeous.” Seb said as he kissed Kurt on the forehead.

“Hey Noah.” Kurt said when he spotted him coming by the office.

“Hey Princess, how did you do on your French exam?” Puck asked.

“Pretty good. French is my second language.” Kurt smirked.

“Sebastian adores you and is a good match for you.” Puck said.

“Yea, he’s the best, his life growing up wasn’t that great.” Kurt said.

Puck looked sad when Kurt said that.

They waited until Jeff got there.

Back at Dalton, Seb picked Jeff up at the entrance.

“Hey Seb, how did the exam go?” Jeff asked.

“Pretty good, I want to make sure Kurt doesn’t have any issues this afternoon in class. Berry and Lopez are in his afternoon classes along with Tina Cohen Chang.” Seb said.

“I’ll keep an extra eye on him, don’t worry. Nicky sends his love. Poor thing is really sick.” Jeff said.

“I hope he gets better. I ran into Headmistress Mclaughlin and she has secured a few things for Kurt if he decides to return here.” Jeff said.

They smirked at the implications of what that meant and they drove in comfortable silence on the way back to McKinley.

“Thanks for the lift Seb.” Jeff said as he got out.

“No problem, oh Kurt needs his dressings changed.” Seb said as he handed Jeff a backpack full of medical supplies.

“Got it. I’ll take care of him and the harpies if they interfere.” Jeff said.

Jeff waved as Seb drove off. He was so happy that Kurt finally had someone who would treat him right. He headed to Ms. Pillsbury’s office to collect Kurt.

“Hi, I’m Jeff Sterling.” Jeff said as he entered Ms. Pillsbury’s office.

“Noah Puckerman, aka Puck.” Puck said as he shook the energetic blonde’s hand.

“Thanks for looking out for Kurtie.” Jeff said and Puck gave him a lopsided smirk at the nickname.

“I gave Seb my number, and I’ll give you mine as well.” Puck said. They exchanged numbers.

Puck gave Kurt’s shoulder a squeeze and headed off to his next class.

“Jeffie, can you take me to the restroom?” Kurt asked.

“Of course, Kurtie. While we’re there I’ll change your dressings.” Jeff said as he kissed Kurt’s cheek.

Jeff helped Kurt with his zipper and held on to his lower back.

At that moment, Azimio Adams and Rick ‘The Stick’ Nelson walked in.

“Well well, looks like the Fag found himself a potential cocksucker. Be careful Blondie, he might ask you if he could blow you after he pisses.” Azimio said.

“Or he might grab your ass. Queers love it up the ass.” Rick added.

Jeff growled as he felt Kurt start to whimper.

“Back the fuck off, he’s my friend and so what if he sucks dick. He’s got an amazing boyfriend for that. I see him as my Little Brother. So, get the fuck out or do you want me to call Finn, Sam, or maybe Puck?” Jeff hissed.

“You don’t even go here.” Azimino said.

“Actually, fuckface I do. I transferred in last week due to reasons you don’t deserve to know. I know all about how you treat Kurt. Get out.” Jeff hissed dangerously.

“Go fuck him fag if your so protective of him.” Rick laughed as he grabbed Azimino and they headed out the door.

Jeff turned immediately to Kurt and pulled him into his arms.

“I’m so sorry Kurtie. So sorry.” Jeff said.

“I’m used to it from those two.” Kurt replied seeking comfort in his best friend.

“I wish we could get you to Dalton sooner.” Jeff said.

“Me too. Can we change my dressings please?”

“Of course hon.” Jeff said and he changed Kurt’s dressing. They had no issues in Kurt’s other classes, to Jeff’s relief.

As they waited on Sebastian to arrive to pick them up, Jeff noticed, Kurt started fidgeting.

“What’s wrong Kurt?” Jeff asked.

“One of the places were going is the health department and I’m just scared.” Kurt said.

“Are you scared that you will find out way more than what Burt initially told you?” Jeff asked softly.

Kurt just nodded as a tear fell from his eyes.

“Seb and I will be with you hon.” Jeff says as Seb pulls up.

Seb immediately notices the tear tracks on his boyfriends face and gets out of the Nav.

“What’s wrong Babe?” Seb cooed.

“He’s scared that he’s going to find out more than what Burt lead him to believe about his Mother’s Death.” Jeff said.

Seb nodded.

“We’ll be right here love. We don’t have to open it right away. We can go back to your place or Dalton.” Seb said.

“Okay.” Kurt replied automatically,

Seb and Jeff exchanged a look and loaded Kurt into his Nav. He mouthed to Jeff that he needed to talk to him at a later date, Jeff just nodded and got in the back seat.

They got to the Health Department right on time, which was on the seventh floor of the County City building.

“Hi, I would like to get my late Mother’s Death Certificate please?” Kurt asked the receptionist with a shaky breath.

“Name?” the receptionist named Kim asked. She was in her early 60s.

“Elizabeth Hummell. I’m her son Kurt.” Kurt said.

“We just need your ID and $8.” Kim replied sweetly.

“I’ll get it Gorgeous.” Seb said. He took out a $20 out of his wallet. “We would like 3 copies please.” Seb added.

Kim took the $20 and ran Kurt’s drivers license. Ten minutes later, she returned with a 8x10 envelope.

“Thank you for your business boys.” Kim said.

Kurt nodded and the boys left the building.

“Sebby, can we go somewhere?” Kurt asked.

“Of course, we can Gorgeous. Where do you want to go?” Seb asked. Both him and Jeff could feel the subdued mood.

“I’ll direct you.” Kurt said.

They drove about 20 minutes, and as soon as Seb saw the sign “Pullman Cemetery” he glanced in the mirror at Jeff. They parked and helped Kurt out.

“Come on Baby.” Seb said quietly.

Seb and Jeff helped Kurt out of the car and walked him several rows into the cemetery.

They came to a stop and looked down at the grave below them.

**Elizabeth Francene Hummell**

**May 8 , 1967- October 15, 2001.**

“She died on my 8th birthday.” Kurt said as he got choked up.

Seb and Jeff’s eyes filled with tears.

“She would be so proud of you baby.” Seb said.

“I miss her so much.” Kurt cried.

“I know you do Gorgeous.” Seb cooed.

Kurt began to tell his Mom what had been going on so far, his Senior year and got choked up several times. He stopped a few times and let Seb or Jeff take over.

“I don’t think your Mama would have approved of how Burt has treated you recently especially hiding stuff from you about her.” Seb said as he sat on the bench a few feet away from Elizabeth’s grave.

“She wouldn’t. Thank you for bringing me out here. I used to come out here every birthday and Christmas since I got my license.” Kurt said.

“We can still do that Baby. Would you mind if Nick, and Cam joined you?” Seb asked tentively. He wasn’t sure if Kurt would want it to be just them.

“No, I’d like that Sebby. They’re part of my family now, just like you and Jeffie.” Kurt replied as he rested his head against Seb’s shoulder. Jeff sat on the other side of Kurt and squeezed his hand.

“Thank you for sharing with us Kurtie.” Jeff said, nodding to Elizabeth’s grave.

“Your welcome. Can, we open Mom’s death certificate?” Kurt asked.

Jeff and Seb noticed Kurt starting to fidget a bit.

“Of course, Gorgeous, just know whatever it says we have your back. Your Mom has your back as well.” Seb said as he started rubbing Kurt’s back.

Jeff ran back to the Nav and got Elizabeth’s death certificate.

“Sebby, can you open the envelope please?” Kurt asked quietly.

Seb nodded, opened the envelope, and handed the certificate to Kurt.

Kurt took it and began to read; his vision became blurry almost immediately and he began to sob.

“Baby, what’s it say?” Seb asked. He glanced at Jeff who had tears already running down his own face.

“The fucker lied to me. She didn’t just die of cancer.” Kurt sobbed as he handed it to Seb to read. Jeff got up and sat next to Seb so that he could read it also.

Both Seb and Jeff growled at what they read.

Elizabeth Hummell didn’t just die of Cancer like Burt originally told Kurt but she also died of both Heart & Kidney Failure, Sepsis, along with Bulimia. The cancer and sepsis ultimately killed her but the Bulimia, and both Kidney & Heart failure she apparently had for years.

Seb put the death certificate back in the envelope and nodded to Jeff who ran it back to Kurt’s baby. He pulled Kurt into his chest and let him cry his heart out. Jeff also embraced his Little Brother and they both just held him tight while letting a few tears run down their faces as well. They knew Kurt felt very betrayed and hurt that Burt Hummell had pretty much lied for years about his Mom. It pissed them off to no end.

“Can we go home?” Kurt asked after a while. It was starting to get dark.

“Of course, Baby, let’s get you home.” Seb said as he kissed Kurt’s forehead.

“I’ll spend the night Kurtie.” Jeff said.

“Let me call Carole.” Seb said and he dialed the home phone. He told her that they would be home soon and that Kurt wanted to do some personal business.

They arrived home about half an hour later due to traffic.

“Nick’s Dad will be installing the ramp next week, it’s the soonest he can get it done.” Carole told them over dinner.

“Nicky has the flu which is why he wasn’t with us.” Jeff said.

They explained what went on at school and why they were late. It broke Carole’s heart to know how cruel her soon to be ex-husband was. She knew Burt was trying to protect Kurt at the time but to not let him know when he was older, that just pissed her off.

“Hey Sebby, after dinner can I talk to you about something?” Kurt asked quietly.

“You can tell me anything Kurt.” Seb replied as he leaned over and moved a stray hair behind Kurt’s ear.

“Let’s go to our room.” Kurt smiled.

Seb got up and carried a squealing and laughing Kurt to his room.

Once in their room, Seb set Kurt down on the bed and climbed in behind them.

“Okay, Babe, what’s on your mind?” Seb asked gently.

“Um, how do you feel about taking the next step in our relationship?” Kurt asked as he looked everywhere but at Seb.

“Kurt, look at me.” Seb said gently as he maneuvered himself to sit next to his beautiful caring and sexy as fuck boyfriend. Kurt looked directly at Seb with tears in his eyes.

“I’d love to take that next step with you love. Whenever your ready. It doesn’t have to be tonight, this weekend, or next week. It can be when you’re ready. I know your nervous, not only because of what you went thru but what I did also. I’d love to feel this body against mine in a more intimate way but not until your ready. You turn me on so much Kurt, but I will never ever pressure you into sex. I care to much about you to do that.” Seb said passionately.

Kurt just started crying after hearing that and Seb held him.

“You always know what to say Sebby. I’m scared I’m going to fuck up and you’ll hit me or get angry at me if I do something wrong.” Kurt said.

“I’ll never ever hurt you Kurt. I’d die for you.” Seb said.

“I love you Sebastian. Um, could we go out and get those things sometime?” Kurt asked.

“Things? Oh, condoms and lube?” Seb asked.

Kurt just blushed and nodded his head.

“Of Course, Gorgeous.” Seb said as he kissed the side of Kurt’s head. He loved that Kurt was not only thinking of his own sexual health but that of his partner.

Seb changed Kurt’s dressings after taking a hot shower with him and climbed in bed with his boyfriend. They were out like a light due to exhaustion with Seb spooning Kurt. 


	16. All I Ask of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys Make Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to writers block, and not being in a good place mentally with all the crap going on here in the States plus being not 100% satisfied with the initial outcome of this Chapter, I held on to it a bit longer than initially planned. This Chapter is Rated E for the boys making love for the first time. Enjoy. Happy Pride!! 🌈 🌈 🏳️🌈

It was 5am when Seb woke up. He tried to move but noticed that his boyfriend was curled up fast asleep with his head laying on his chest. Yesterday was yet again an emotional day for his sweet caring boyfriend. His heart ached knowing that he couldn’t do much except just be there for his Kurt. He also wished that there was a way to prevent any stress at school. He smiled down at Kurt and began to absent mindly run his fingers thru Kurt’s hair.

“Sebby sexy.” Kurt mumbled in his sleep.

Seb grinned and whispered, “I love you.”

At that moment, his bladder decided to make it’s presence known. Seb groaned because he didn’t want to disturb his sleeping boyfriend.

“Fucking bladder.” Seb mumbled as he gently slid out of Kurt’s grasp.

He went in the bathroom and relived himself.

All of a sudden, he heard Kurt scream.

“Sebby help me!”

Jeff sat bolt upright and rushed over to where Kurt was. He noticed that Seb wasn’t there but glanced towards the bathroom and saw a light on.

“Fuck.” Seb said and he was back by Kurt’s side.

“Kurt, your safe. I had to use the restroom.” Seb said. They waited the several minutes for Kurt to come back to them.

Kurt looked into Seb’s eyes and burst into tears.

“Blaine, he…” Kurt began.

“Shh, he’s not here Gorgeous. Your safe. It’s just Jeffie and me.”

“Why am I having these Flashbacks? I don’t have them when you’re near me Sebby.” Kurt asked.

“I think you see Seb as a safe place.” Jeff replied as he placed a kiss on the side of Kurt’s head.

“Lips off my man Sterling.” Seb said as Jeff rolled his eyes.

“Bite me Smythe.” Jeff said.

“Babe, I think you need to see phycologist, I’ll go with you to those appointments as well. When we go to your doctor’s appointment on Monday, I’ll let your doctor know.” Seb said.

Kurt just nodded. He felt so loved by this other boy.

“Can one of you help in the restroom?” Kurt asked. He was getting more comfortable asking his two favorite boys for help.

“Of course, gorgeous. Seb said.

Once Kurt was done in the restroom and his bandages were changed, Jeff went up to get Kurt’s meds.

“Good morning Jeff.” Carole said.

“Good morning Carole, sleep well?” Jeff asked.

“I did, how’s Kurt?” Carole asked, she was concerned for her son.

“He’s having flashbacks to that night when Seb isn’t around, all Seb did was go to the restroom. Seb is going to see about Kurtie seeing a phycologist or something.” Jeff replied as he dug around in the medicine cabinet for Kurt’s meds.

“That’s a smart idea, personally I see those two together, a long time.” Carole said.

“I agree.” Seb looks at Kurt, like I look at Nicky.” Jeff said.

“Breakfast will be ready soon.” Carole said as Jeff headed back down to Kurt’s room.

“Carole said Breakfast will be ready soon, these ones you can take without food, the rest will have to wait Mr. Hummell.” Jeff said with a bit of authority.

“I hate these.” Kurt whined.

“I know you do hon. Your making excellent progress. Sebby and I have your back.” Jeff said.

“Love you Jeffie.” Kurt said as he took his pills.

“Sebby, can we go somewhere after breakfast?” Kurt asked.

“Of course, we can Gorgeous.” Seb said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“I love you Sebby.” Kurt said.

Seb just smiled at him.

After the boys ate breakfast, they loaded Kurt up in the Nav and headed out to run errands.

“Where do you want to head to today Gorgeous?” Seb asked as Jeff drove.

“CVS and maybe Walmart?” Kurt replied.

“We can do both Gorgeous.” Seb smiled.

The three boys found themselves at Walmart where they bought groceries and Kurt splurged and bought the Spyro Trilogy box set.

“I’ll kick all your asses on these games.” Kurt sassed as they loaded him back up to head to CVS.

Jeff just giggled and said, “You do know that Nicky beat the first Spyro in less than 48 hours, I had to feed him his dinner.” He added.

“That’s just lazy.” Seb quipped.

“No bathroom breaks??” Kurt asked.

Jeff suddenly turned bright red.

“Ew!” Seb said suddenly looking a bit green.

“Not that, even I’m not into that but I’m into watersports.” Jeff said quickly.

“Kinky.” Seb said but then noticed how quiet Kurt had gotten.

“What’s the matter babe?” Seb asked concerned.

“Um. What I want to get at CVS is kind of embarrassing. When I was with him, he wouldn’t even want to entertain the idea of doing that with me.” Kurt said as a tear ran down his face.

Jeff growled at that omission and Seb had a dangerous look in his eye.

“Baby, we’ll get whatever you need and take as much time as you want. There’s no need to rush love.” Seb said softly. If he wasn’t in the front passenger seat, he would be holding Kurt at the moment.

“But what if we’re doing it and I have a panic attack or mess it up. I want this to be special for you too Sebby.” Kurt said.

Without being told, Jeff suddenly pulled to the side of the road and Seb climbed in the backseat.

“Kurt, I won’t be mad at you. I know you want it to be perfect for me just as I want it to be perfect for you.

“What if I can’t get it up?” Kurt whispered.

“Baby, I know you can get it up. We can do other things besides blowjobs.” Seb said gently.

“You won’t leave me if I suck at sex?” Kurt asked and this time he started crying.

Seb’s heart broke at that question and pulled the other boy into his arms.

“Never baby, we just have to practice and like I said we can wait as long as you want. We don’t have to do it this weekend.” Seb cooed as he ran his hand thru his loves hair.

“I want to try it this weekend.” Kurt said.

“Okay baby, but we’re going to do it when your not tired from your medication. I don’t want you to injure yourself.” Seb said as he ran his fingers across Kurt’s face. Kurt just nodded.

They pulled into CVS and went in.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Seb asked, he noticed Kurt fidgeting a bit.

“What if the cashier person makes a comment when we check out?” Kurt asked.

“Babe, it’s none of their business why, we buy what we do. If someone says something tell them to mind their own fucking business. We’re looking out for each other’s sexual health and that’s what matters.” Seb said.

“Ok Sebby, I trust you.” Kurt said.

“I trust you too love, and just so you know I’m proud of you for opening up to me.” Seb said gently.

“Thank you Sebby.” Kurt said and he leaned up to kiss Seb on the lips.

“Come on babe, let’s get protection.” Seb said as both Jeff & Kurt rolled their eyes.

The boys went in and found the Men’s health section. Kurt looked embarrassed.

“It’s okay Kurt, pick out a few brands and sizes. If they don’t work. We’ll know not to get them.” Seb said gently.

“Okay Sebby.” Kurt said and he grabbed some Durex, Trojan, and Skyn Extra Lubricated Condoms.

Seb noticed the Skyn Extra lubricated ones and smiled. He knew that his boyfriend was thinking of him.

“Um, what’s a good lube? Maybe we should have shopped online for this stuff.” Kurt said.

Seb wrapped an arm around Kurt and held him close.

“It’s okay love, we can get these and maybe try another place.” Seb said.

They went to pay, and luckily had no issues with cashier. Both boys also noticed the bottles of lube that Jeff had purchased.

“Let’s try Spencers.” Jeff said.

“That place looks dark.” Kurt said.

“They have shirts that are funny and so inappropriate.” Jeff grinned.

“Do they have Doctor Who t-shirts or hoodies?” Kurt asked and Jeff just nodded.

They headed to the mall next and headed straight to Spencers. Seb noticed that Kurt was getting tired and it was getting close to the time to change his dressings.

“We’ll head home after this and I’ll make you some lunch Gorgeous.” Seb said.

They got Kurt a David Tennant hoodie and some Swiss Navy Lube. Jeff found himself some more lube, and sex toys.

“I’m getting tired Sebby.” Kurt said.

“I know babe.” Seb said.

All three boys arrived home with their goodies and went down to Kurt’s room 15 minutes later. “I’m going to go make us some lunch, Jeff do you mind helping Kurt with his dressings and have him lay down for a nap?” Seb said/asked.

“No problem, come on Kurtie.” Jeff said.

Jeff changed Kurt’s bandages and they walked out to Seb holding a try of sandwiches and what looked like Kurt’s pain meds.

“Lunch is served a la Sebastian.” Seb said bowing slightly.

“Shut it Seb. Kurt is the better cook.” Jeff said

“I worked hard on this.” Seb whined.

“I’ll help you with desert.” Kurt said.

“You sure Gorgeous, I don’t want you overexerting yourself.” Seb said softly.

“I’m sure, by the way Jeffie. How’s Nicky?” Kurt asked as he ate.

“Slightly better, in fact I better go check on him after this. Mind I take the Nav?” Jeff asked.

“No problem, we better get you two on as drivers, now that I think of it.” Kurt said.

“We can take care of that on Tuesday love.” Seb said as he watched Kurt take another bite of his sandwich. He was happy that Kurt was eating properly.

A few minutes later, Sebastian and Kurt headed into the kitchen.

“Are you sure your up for this Gorgeous?” Seb asked, looking concerned.

“I am baby.” Kurt replied.

“He makes to die for Chocolate Chip cookies.” Jeff said. 

“Want to make those Kurt?” Seb asked as he looked for a cookie try.

“Cookie try is in the bottom left cupboard, and the mixer is to the right in the top cupboard next to the fridge.” Kurt said.

Seb got those out as preheated the oven to 365.

“I also make brownies.” Kurt said and he smiled as Sebastian’s face lit up at the mention of them.

“We can make those also but I want to make sure this doesn’t tire you out too much.” Seb said quietly.

“I’ll be fine Sebby, I might just have to take breaks.” Kurt said as he kissed Seb on the nose.

“I love you so much Kurt but go lay down on the couch and I'll start on the brownies.” Seb said as he bent down to kiss Kurt softly on the lips.

Kurt went to go lay down on the couch. Seb started mixing the stuff for the brownies and cookies. 

Twenty minutes later, Kurt woke up and asked Seb if he needed help.

"I've got this Baby. You just sit there looking beautiful." Seb said as he planted a kiss on Kurt's lips.

That one kiss seemed to be a catalyist and it soon got heated. Kurt gently probed his tongue into Seb’s mouth.

“Fuck Kurt, your so sexy but I don't want you getting to tired love.” Seb moaned into the kiss.

“I'll be fine love. The cookies Seb.” Kurt moaned.

"Fuck, the cookies Baby." Seb said as he pulled Kurt closer to him. 

“I love you Sebby. I want you.” Kurt said as he ran his hands up across Seb’s chest.

“Our first time will not be in the kitchen as much as I find that erotic as fuck, it brings back bad memories for me.” Seb said. The rational part of his brain knew Kurt would never hurt him but with what he recently went thru, he was scared.

“Sebby, I promise you; we’re not going to be fucking in the kitchen.” Kurt said softly as he pulled back to look directly into Sebastian’s eyes and his heart broke at the terrified look them.

“Come with me baby.” Kurt cooed as he led Seb to their room.

Once in their room, Kurt gently pushed Seb up against the back of their bedroom door and kissed him passionately. He pulled back and ran his hands across Seb's face.

“ I love you Sebastian Pascal Smythe. I want you to make love to me. I’ve been wanting this for awhile, I just wasn’t sure how to breach the subject.” Kurt said shyly.

“Baby, me too. I wanted to ask you a few times while I was helping you in the shower but I didn’t want to scare you with what all you have gone thru.” Seb said.

“I know you wouldn’t hurt me Sebby. You’re my person, my home.” Kurt said.

Seb’s eyes filled with tears.

“I love you so much Kurt.” Seb said and a tear or two ran down his cheek which Kurt caught.

“Don’t cry Sebby, I’ll always take care of you.” Kurt said.

Kurt led Seb to the bed and laid him down on it. He started looked Seb directly in the eye again and Seb nodded for him to remove his shirt. 

“Your beautiful Sebby.” Kurt said as he licked and sucked on Seb’s neck.

“Thank you.” Seb moaned as he put his hands behind his head.

Seb moaned again when Kurt dove into his hairy armpits.

‘Fuck, he’s kinky, I wonder if he’d like my pits after I run or worked out’ Seb thought.

Seb’s thoughts were interrupted when Kurt sucked on his left nipple.

“Fuck Gorgeous. Keep going but your wearing to many clothes.” Seb smirked.

“Take them off me Sebby.” Kurt smirked.

Seb smiled at Kurt and gently rolled him over.

“Are you okay Kurt? We can always back out. Seb said.

Does this feel like I want to quit Sebby?” Kurt smirked and he guided Sebs hand down to his crotch. Seb openly moaned at what he felt.

“Fuck Baby. May I take your shirt off?” Seb asked and Kurt just nodded.

Seb took Kurt’s shirt off and immediately saw red. He still couldn’t believe someone could do this to another human being.

Seb gently kissed Kurt’s neck and ran his hands gently down Kurt’s body. He knew that Kurt was due to have his staples taken out Monday so he gently licked around Kurt’s staples, careful not to disturb the healing wounds.

“I’m so sorry I have those.” Kurt said softly and Seb looked up into Kurt’s eyes.

‘Shh, it’s okay love, your still beautiful and sexy to me.” Seb said as he licked down Kurt’s body. Kurt giggled when Seb stuck his tongue in his belly button.

“Your kinky Sebby.” Kurt said.

Seb just smirked and silently looked up into Kurt’s eyes to ask him for permission to go lower.

Kurt nodded and Seb went to take Kurt’s pants off which was harder than what it was.

“Jesus Kurt, these pants are fucking tight.” Seb said as he yanked them down slowly.

“Blame Jeffie, he picked them.” Kurt said.

Seb finally got Kurt’s pants off and Palmed him thru Kurt’s briefs.

“May I?” Seb asked and Kurt just nodded.

A few seconds later, Seb was looking at his boyfriend totally nude and exposed.

“Fuck, your beautiful Kurt.” Seb said.

“Thank you Sebby, are you just going to stare at me or get to work?” Kurt sassed.

Seb smiled and stuck out his tongue and licked the head of Kurt’s uncut dick.

Kurt moaned and it was music to Sebastian’s ears.

Encouraged by Kurt’s moan, Seb took him further in his mouth and sucked.

“Holy Fuck!” Kurt moaned.

Seb didn’t say anything, he moved down to Kurt’s balls and started sucking on them.

Kurt let a near pornographic moan as he felt Seb tongue at the area between his balls and asshole.

“Sebby!” Kurt moaned.

Seb then had Kurt spread his legs as far apart as possible and he started licking his hole.

“HOLY SHIT!” Kurt screamed.

“You like that Kurt? Your ass tastes amazing baby.” Seb said as he licked Kurt’s most sacred area.

“I want you inside me Sebby, please.” Kurt moaned.

Seb nodded and gently stuck a finger in Kurt’s ass. He looked directly into Kurt’s eyes again, looking for signs of discomfort. Kurt nodded for him to continue and Seb stuck his middle finger in Kurt’s hole and started scissoring him open.

“You doing okay Babe?” Seb asked concerned.

“I...” Kurt began that he screamed “What the FUCK WAS THAT! PUSH THAT AREA AGAIN.”

“That my love, is your prostate and I’ll definitely get inside you soon.” Seb said.

Sebastian got up and took off his pants. He smirked a little at how his boyfriend started hungrily at his dick.

“You want my _la bitte_ babe?” Seb asked and all Kurt could do is nod. He grinned and was totally turned on by the fact that Kurt knew what the French word for penis was. His boyfriend had a secret dirty mind and he loved it. He filed the information away for later because he was definitely going to use it to his advantage.

“Come get your prize baby.” Seb cooed and Kurt practically dove on top of Seb’s dick.

“You’re so big Sebby.” Kurt said.

“You and only you make me this hard Kurt.” Seb said and he moaned when Kurt sucked on the head of his dick. After a few minutes of sucking, Kurt looked into Sebastian’s eyes and Seb nodded to the unspoken question. Seb reached down and pulled out the bag they got from CVS.

“Can I have the Skyn one?” Kurt asked.

“Of course Kurt.” Seb replied and he pulled Kurt up and kissed him passionately.

Seb had Kurt get on all fours and lower his shoulders.

‘Fuck your beautiful Gorgeous. I’m so lucky to call you mine.’ Sebastian thought.

Seb leaned down and lowered his head to Kurt’s ass and started licking around his hole.

“Fuck Sebby. Do that again.” Kurt moaned into the mattress.

Seb gave Kurt final lick, put on the condom, then lined the head of his cock up with Kurt’s hole.

He gently slid in, looking for signs that Kurt was uncomfortable.

“You okay beautiful?” Seb asked as he pushed inch by inch into his love.

“I’m great love. Can you find that spot again?” Kurt asked.

“Patience.” Seb smiled as he leaned down and nibbled on Kurt’s ear lobe. He finally bottomed out and waited for Kurt to get comfortable.

Kurt pushed back against his Sebby and he never felt more loved or full. He then moaned and yelled a bunch of profanities. Seb had found his prostate.

Seb smiled and started pounding into Kurt.

“Fuck you’re so tight baby. I love having you around me.” Seb moaned.

“I love you so much Sebby, can I ride you?” Kurt asked. Seb nodded his head yes and they quickly changed positions.

Kurt mounted his boyfriend again.

“That’s it Gorgeous, ride my cock.” Seb encouraged

“So big, so good Daddy Seb.” Kurt babbled.

Seb grinned and fucked up into boyfriend at an alarming pace.

“I’m going to cum Sebby.” Kurt moaned

“That’s it baby, cum for me.” Seb encouraged. He wanted to watch his Gorgeous boyfriend come undone.

The next thing Sebastian knew, Kurt was cumming and it was like a geyser had broke. It covered his chest, neck, got on his face and some even in his hair. Seb unconsciously licked his lips. His boyfriend tasted so good.

“I want you to cum inside me Sebby, without the condom. I want you to feel you.” Kurt said.

Seb moaned as he ripped off the condom. He then shoved himself gently inside his boy.

“Fuck Baby, I’m going to cum.” Seb said after a few thrusts, he pulled Kurt into a hot and passionate kiss as he unloaded into his boyfriend. They both moaned as they shared Kurt’s cum. Kurt had to admit that he tasted good and he was wondering what his boyfriend tasted like.

“Are you okay Kurt?” Seb asked as he came down from his orgasm.

“I’m wonderful baby. Sorry, I made a mess.” Kurt said, his eyes filled with tears.

“Shh, Baby. It’s okay. You tasted so good, and you can cum anywhere you like baby.” Seb cooed, his eyes quickly filled with anger as he thought of Blaine yelling at his boyfriend for doing something that was a natural reaction to having sex. He hated how insecure his boyfriend was feeling about himself. He wanted to personally murder Blaine for doing this damage to his baby.

“Stay there baby, I’ll be right back.” Seb said as he got up and went into the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth, wet it, and grabbed a towel. He cleaned himself up and came back in the room. He started cleaning Kurt up.

“I’ll always do what’s best for you, do you understand?” Seb asked as he gently cleaned Kurt up.

“Yes Sebastian.” Kurt replied.

Sebastian could tell something else was bothering Kurt and he immediately pulled Kurt into him.

“What’s the matter Gorgeous?” Seb said.

“Nothing.” Kurt lied.

“Bullshit, what’s going on that head of yours.” Seb said.

Kurt started fidgeting and Seb kissed the top of his head.

“Will you leave me now? I know I won’t leave you but what if Blaine was right and I’m not good enough for anyone. Hell, my Dad wanted me to eventually marry him. What if you get bored with me? I’m damaged goods Sebby.” Kurt cried.

Seb saw red. Despite them just having made love, Kurt was scared that he was going to eventually leave him for someone better. He pulled Kurt into his chest and held him as Kurt cried into his chest.

“Shh, I’ll never leave you. I love you so much Kurt Elizabeth Hummell. You’re my person too. You saved me Gorgeous. Remember, I’ve been there. You have Jeffie, Nick, and Carole too.” Seb cooed.

Eventually, Kurt calmed down and just laid his head on Seb’s chest.

The boys laid there for several minutes, just holding each other as Seb ran his hands up and down Kurt’s back. They looked into each others eyes and knew that they made the right decision. 

Seb kissed the top of Kurt's head and knew then and there that he saw the rest of his life with the boy who was in his arms. Burt maybe out of the picture, but one day he was going to knock on Carole Hudson-Hummell’s door and ask her for his permission to marry her son.

They were both eventually headed to New York, and as far as he knew, there were a few properties in New York that the Smythe’s owned. His father maybe an asshole, but Seb hoped that maybe one day he would eventually come around to accepting that Seb was gay, and maybe left something, even if it was property in New York so he could at least live comfortably with his future husband. He knew that between his and Kurt’s chosen career paths, regardless they could easily afford a penthouse or at least a small house. He wanted to show Kurt the world cause this boy deserved it. If worse came to worse, he could drop the Smythe name and just become Sebastian P. Hummell. He could dream, couldn’t he?

“We have cookies to eventually bake." Seb said.

“Fuck Cookies, I want Sebby’s long john.” Kurt mumbled.

Seb just shook his head. His boyfriend was adorable, sweet, caring, and had a filthy mind. How Blaine, The New Directions, and even Kurt’s own father could treat this precious human being like they did, made absolutely no sense to him. He wished he was closer to his older sister Gabriele. She would most likely understand and be supportive that Seb was gay but she had a family of her own now and it broke Seb’s heart to know that he wasn’t in their lives. He would be a wonderful Uncle. Seb sighed and continued to pet Kurt’s hair.

After awhile, Seb turned to his boyfriend who was sleeping on his chest and said: "Hey babe, have you heard of Phantom of the Opera?” Seb asked.

“Yea. It’s one of my favorites besides Wicked, Rent, and Les Mis.” Kurt said sleepily.

Sebastian smirked, as he filed the information away for later.

“Well, there’s a song from that Musical that I love and I think this song, fits us. Would you mind singing it with me Gorgeous?” Seb asked.

Kurt smiled and kissed his boyfriend. 

“I’d love to sing with you Sebby.” Kurt sassed.

Seb smiled and began to sing:

**Sebastian** :

No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you 

**Kurt:**

Say you love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you

Let me be your shelter  
 **Seb:**

Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you 

**Kurt:**

All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me 

**Seb** :

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you, here beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go took, Kurt that's all I ask of you

**Kurt** :

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you.

Share each day with me  
Each night, each morning

Say you love me!   
**Sebastian:**

You know I do 

Anywhere you go, let me go to  
 **Both:**

Love me, that's all I ask of you  
  


“I love you so much baby,” Seb said as he kissed the top of Kurt’s head tenderly.

“I’ll cherish that song for the rest of my life Sebby.” Kurt said as tears ran down his face.

“Baby, don’t cry.” Seb said as he whipped Kurt’s tears away.

“Happy tears Sebby.” Kurt replied and kissed Seb passionately on the lips.

Seb got up to deposit the soiled linens in the bathroom hamper.

All of a sudden, the door burst open and Jeff came in the room.

“Where’s my cookies?” Jeff asked, making Seb drop his towel, leaving him totally exposed and half aroused from the kiss Kurt had given him.

“Jesus, ever heard of knocking Jeff?” Kurt growled.

“Um, why is Seb naked? I mean I figured he was big down there but holy shit.” Jeff said, as his eyes caught Seb’s semi hard erection.

“GET OUT!” We’ll get the cookies later.” Kurt hissed; he could tell that Seb was embarrassed.

“I promised Nicky fresh baked cookies when we returned.” Jeff whined.

“You will both get them, as soon as we’re both dressed, besides I have to help change my boyfriend’s dressings.” Seb growled.

“10 minutes boys.” Jeff winked.

“OUT JEFFERY!” Kurt yelled.

Jeff smiled, totally knowing that the boys had officially done the deed and closed the door.

Kurt got up and wrapped his arms around Seb’s middle.

“I love you Sebby, come on, lets go get cleaned up, and get my bandages changed.” Kurt said as he dropped his towel, giving Seb a perfect view of his freshly fucked ass.

Seb moaned and Kurt just chuckled.

“Come on Mr. Horny.” Kurt said.

Seb followed Kurt into the shower where Kurt helped clean Seb up.

“You’re the injured patient here Gorgeous.” Seb said.

“I know Sebby, I just want to do something for you for a change.” Kurt said and Sebastian just smiled.

“Can you turn around and bend over a bit?” Kurt asked and Seb complied, smirking.

Kurt started washing Seb’s back and then growled when he felt his boyfriend tense. He paused and quit washing the top of Seb’s back. He finally saw the damage of what his gorgeous, sweet, and caring boyfriend’s brother did to him. Kurt Hummell was pissed.

“Oh baby.” Kurt cooed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to happen.” Seb said.

“I know you didn’t baby. Once we’re done here, I want Carole to take a look at it.” The scar was mostly healed but you still see the word “Fag” etched into Sebastian’s skin.

“I’ll eventually have that, won’t I?” Kurt said quietly.

Seb gently turned around and pulled Kurt into his arms.

“Yes baby, and just think of these scars that we both have are part of our journey. These scars are not the destination.” Seb said.

“I know I already said it, but I love you Sebastian.” Kurt said as he washed lower down his boyfriend’s back all the way down to his ass.

“I love you too Gorgeous and I’ll never get tired of hearing you say those words ever.” Seb said.

Seb knew his boyfriend was starting at his ass.

“You can taste it babe, go ahead.” Seb said, knowing what Kurt wanted to do it.

Kurt gave a tentative lick of Seb’s hole and Seb moaned.

“You feel good Gorgeous. You like the taste of your Sebby?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt didn’t answer, he just continued to lick Seb’s hole like it was his last meal.

“I want you inside me Kurt.” Seb moaned after several minutes.

“How do you want it Sebby?” Kurt asked.

“Doggy, all fours.” Seb replied. He got up and ran into the bedroom to get a fresh condom.

Kurt nodded and had Seb assume the position. Kurt had to admit that Seb looked hot as hell submitting to him. He then mounted Seb as soon had given the okay to continue. The boys moans and groans soon filled the bathroom. Seb didn’t last long with his love inside him and he ended up spraying the tiled floor with his cum. Kurt didn’t last much longer and came inside the condom. Kurt pulled out and gave Seb a kiss.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Kurt asked as a tear ran down his face.

“Kurt, it was mind blowing. We’ll definitely be doing that again soon. If I could change something, I definitely would have wanted my first time to be with you.” Seb said and kissed Kurt.

Just then, a knock on the bathroom door came and Nick yelled, asking if everything was okay.

“Yea, Nicky, we just got a little distracted.” Kurt yelled. Nick just smirked on the other side of the door.

“You need your pain meds Kurt, Carole said it’s almost time for dinner and both the cookies and brownies are now in the oven.” Nick said.

“Be right out.” Seb yelled back, causing Nick to grin. Nick could see multiple double dates in their future and he was ecstatic for the new couple.

The boys quickly reshowered and got dressed in pajamas. They had no intention of going out the rest of the night. Over dinner, Nick, Jeff, Seb, Carole, Finn, and Sam all discussed how everyone’s day went and that the boys were going to officially announce that they were now a couple on social media. They also discussed contingency plans if things went South with the announcement. That night Sebastian logged into his Facebook account and changed his relationship status: **Sebastian P. Smythe is in a Relationship with Kurt E. Hummell**. Kurt approved the relationship change within minutes and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. Both boys were happy and content as they laid in bed together.

“No Sex while we’re in the room boys.” Nick grinned.

“Bite me Duvall.” Kurt sassed sleepily and the next thing everyone knew, he was out cold.

Seb, and Niff shared a look, as they looked at their boyfriend/best friend/ and brother. Kurt was finally happy for the first time and they planned on keeping that way for as long as possible. The boys said good night and they soon were dead to the world with their significant others wrapped protectively in their arms.

Meanwhile, in a mansion 30 minutes away, a guy was surfing Facebook when he got the notification that Kurt & Sebastian was in a relationship. The guy grew angry with what he read and called a number.

“Hey R, look on Facebook. You won’t like what you read. The Whore is in a relationship.”. The person on the other end of the line gasped and, after several minutes, the line went silent on both their ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got up to Chapters 24 outlined and am excited for what I have planned for our boys. Part 2 will be taking place in NY as of right now. What Broadway Actors or those who have a theatre back ground as of the 2012-2013 school year would you like to see make guest apperances?


	17. The Fall Out Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys face the reaction to their big announcement of them becoming a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100+ Kudos!! Thank you so much! I've got big plans for our boys coming. Happy birthday to 32nd to the man who played Nick Duvall himself- Curt Mega! Enjoy the next Chapter.

The next day, Sebastian was woken up by a frantic looking Nick. Nick had woken up to use the restroom and was checking his Facebook when he saw all the messages on Kurt & Seb’s relationship status since he was connected to both boys profiles on there. There were several comments that concerned him and he was immediately worried about Kurt’s safety. He quickly went over to Seb & Kurt. He hated, having to wake the sleeping couple but he felt this had to be dealt with before Kurt was ambushed at school. Seb had filled him in on Kurt having flashbacks to that horrid night 2 weeks ago. He decided that he was going to take the day off from Dalton.

“Seb, wake up. There’s something you need to see and I’d rather it not wait until we get to school.” Nick whispered.

When Seb heard, Nick say “We Get to School’, he immediately sat up.

“What’s Going On?” Seb said sleepily. He looked over to Kurt who was fast asleep, then to Nick’s worried face.

“Go use the restroom first, I’ll slide in next to him.” Nick said, answering Seb’s question.

Seb smiled, and went to relive himself. He came back and was relived that Kurt hadn’t woken up yet. Having someone near him when he slept seemed to keep his nightmares away.

Nick & Seb switched places.

“What’s so urgent, you had to wake me from my beauty sleep?” Seb asked. He knew that them declaring their relationship publicly was going to cause issues but he wasn’t sure how bad.

“Open your Facebook, I’m worried about Kurt’s safety. I’m going with you this morning, and if need be, we are taking Kurt out of the rest of his classes for the day. He’s staying at Dalton.” Nick said and that sent up red flags in Seb’s mind.

“Fuck.” Seb said as he reached across his sleeping boyfriend to grab his phone. He opened the Facebook app and growled as he read.

The Messages read:

**Rachel Barbra Berry**

You can do better Kurt, you and Blaine are soulmates

**Jon Hall:**

You don’t deserve him, Blaine & Kurt are soulmates

**Noah ‘Puck’ Puckerman**

Get It Princess!! Seb, you hurt him, I’ll kill you personally and very slowly. Love you boys.:).

Seb chuckled at that one. Then he saw the one that made his blood boil:

**Blaine Devon Anderson:**

How can you betray me like this Kurt? We’re soulmates, you ruined my life with your lies. Burt & my family signed a contract for us to be betrothed when we were 16. We’re getting married in 2020. I love you. Your my property as I lovingly reminded you. Dump Smythe and get back to your Master or there will be consequences.

Nick was watching Seb as he read the messages. He knew Sebastian was seeing red.

“Hand me Kurt’s phone, I don’t want him reading these messages. He will already nervous about today’s checkup.

Nick handed him Kurt’s phone, and unlocked it for him.

“Kurt has Jeffie and I listed as his emergency contacts, he should add you. I know his password.” Nick said. He leaned over and whispered Kurt’s password to Seb who nodded.

“Wake Kurt up, it’s going to take a while for him to get ready and it’s already after 6.” Nick said. He walked over and woke up his boyfriend while Seb worked on waking Kurt.

It took a bit but Kurt woke up and he whined about going to school. Seb chuckled and told him that he had to go. He lead his sleepy boyfriend into the bathroom and actually held Kurt’s dick since he knew the tired boy wouldn’t be fully awake to do his business properly.

“Love you Sebby.” Kurt said and Seb just kissed the side of his cheek.

Seb heard their phone ding, with what Seb knew was another notification about their updated Relationship Status and he sighed.

“I have your phone today Love; we’re already getting nasty messages from people and I don’t want you to get all worked up and stressed before your doctors appointment. Nick already told me the password.” Seb said as he helped clean Kurt in the bathroom.

“Okay Sebby. I’ll add you to my emergency contacts. I have NIFF, Dad, and Carole listed. Thank you for looking out for me.” Kurt said.

“Always Babe, Good morning. We slept late and don’t have any extra time for “Sexy Time.”. Seb said.

“I’ll make it up to you tonight Sebby.” Kurt said with a wink. 

“We will do our homework first.” Seb replied.

“Yes Sebastian, we need top grades for college. When I have my audition for NYADA, and maybe Juilliard will you watch my audition?” Kurt asked.

“Gorgeous, I’ll skip class that day to see you blow them all away.” Seb said as he wrapped an arm around Kurt.

They both jumped when they heard Nick yell from outside the bathroom door: “Get your asses upstairs so Kurt can have his meds and eat. You can fornicate later!”.

Both boys giggled and finished showering. They headed upstairs and got grins from Sam, Finn, Carole, and eye rolls from NIFF.

“Congrats guys!” Sam said.

“Congrats little Bro!” Finn added.

“Thanks.” Seb said as Kurt nodded shyly.

“We’ll protect you and Carole already gave her consent for you to leave early if things get to the point you want to leave, you’d have to leave early anyway for your check up anyways.” Jeff said. Nick had shown Carole, Sam, and Finn the messages that the boys had received before they came up and they were livid.

Sebastian and Kurt turned towards Carole.

“I’ll call Headmistress McLaughlin, and explain the situation.” Carole said.

“Thanks Carole” Kurt said quietly as Seb put a comforting hand on his knee.

“I’ll get the dishes boys. You head off to school.” Carole said.

The boys thanked her; Sam & Finn helped get Kurt loaded up in the Nav.

Seb went into the restroom to do his business and got out his phone. When he saw who the message was from, he burst into tears.

**Gabriele Smythe- Laurent:**

**My dearest Sebastian,**

**First of all, I want to apologize for not being there for my little brother like I should have been. What our brother and father did was appalling. You never deserved that. I was to wrapped up in my schooling and being a first time Mother to notice. Never think that you are not part of this family. Our father and brother maybe assholes to the nth degree but you will always be part of ours. I’ll be visiting around Thanksgiving or Christmas, (the dates haven’t been set in stone yet) and I can’t wait to meet that new man of yours. I also can’t wait for you to meet your niece and nephew. I’m not sure what Dear old Dad told you but we ended up having fraternal twins. Please call me.**

**Love,**

**Gabrielle**

“Sebastian, sweetie. Are you okay?” Carole asked.

“Yea, Mrs. Hudson.” Seb called as he flushed the toilet and washed his hands.

Seb opened the door and Carole noticed the tear tracks on Sebastian’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Carole asked concerned and Seb just handed over his phone so she could read the message herself because he didn’t think could speak without letting the damn break on his tear ducts.

“Oh sweetie, that’s wonderful. Your sister and her family are welcome here anytime.” Carole said. Nick and Jeff headed to McKinley; the others are waiting on you.” Carole said.

“Thanks again Carole. Seb said.

“Everything is arranged with Headmistress McLaughlin. She said that Kurt can spend the night at Dalton anytime, in fact I think she has things set up for Kurt to attend in the Spring.” Carole said.

“I have a feeling we will be at Dalton before Kurt’s afternoon classes. Do you want to join us for Kurt’s appointment?” Seb asked.

“I’ll be at work, but give me a call. If I don’t answer, just leave a voicemail. I’ll pick Finn and Sam up after football practice. Carole replied.

Seb grabbed his satchel-and ran out the door.

“What’s wrong Sebby?” Kurt asked as Seb got in, he noticed the tear tracks on his boyfriends face and was immediately concerned. Sam was driving with Finn in the passenger seat. They quit talking.

Seb just handed Kurt his phone who quickly read the message.

“So, I don’t have to kill your sister, good.” Kurt said.

Seb just chuckled. “No, you don’t Gorgeous. She’s excited to meet her future brother In-Law.” Kurt choked on air.

“You ok Seb?” Finn asked, just as concerned as his brother. Sebastian just had Kurt pass him his phone.

“Awe, I can’t wait to meet your sister. Is your brother coming?” Finn asked.

At that comment, the air in the car changed dramatically.

“I hope not.” Seb said quietly, he looked at Kurt who’s heart broke at the scared look on his boyfriends face.

“Thanks a lot Finn.” Kurt growled.

“What’d I say? All I asked was if his brother would be joining us too.” Finn said cluelessly.

“Dude!” Sam yelled, he noticed the pained look on Sebastian’s face and the tears that started to run down his face at the mention of his brother from the rearview mirror. He noticed that Kurt had undone his seatbelt and pulled the taller boy into his chest. The rest of the ride, which was 5 minutes was filled with Seb’s crying into his boyfriends shirt.

They found a parking spot, and luckily it was next to Mercedes who was just getting out of her car.

“Get out Finn and go to class, I’ll deal with this.” Sam growled as he stuck out a hand to wave Mercedes over to them.

“Hey Sam, have a good weekend? I know those two in the back did.” Mercedes said.

“It was alright, Finn said some upsetting things to Seb in the car on the way here and Kurt’s trying to comfort him.” Sam said.

Mercedes growled. Finn could be so insensitive sometimes.

“Don’t worry, we got this. I’ll get Kurt’s wheelchair from the back. You try and coax those two out of the back.” Mercedes said. 

Sam, and Mercedes, tried for at least the next 5 to 10 minutes for Sebastian to let go of Kurt go and when Seb did, both of their hearts broke at the look on Sebastian’s face.

“I’m so sorry, whenever he’s mentioned, it brings back those memories even though I’ve had therapy.” Seb said.

“Sebby, it’s ok. My brother can be very insensitive sometimes. I think it’s a character flaw but he loves you, and so do Sammy and Mercedes here.” Kurt said.

“Kurt’s right Sebastian, you have us now, especially now that you two are dating.” Mercedes said.

“Thanks.” Sebastian said shyly.

“Seb, why don’t you sit with Kurt, and I’ll push you both.” Sam said and Mercedes just smiled at that.

On the way in, they filled Mercedes in on the plan in case things went south and unfortunately it looked like it was going to pretty quickly because standing in front of Kurt’s locker were Rachel Berry, and Blaine Devon Anderson.

“What the fuck are you doing here Anderson?” Sam growled.

“Getting my soulmate back. Daddy, had to bail me out of jail again, along with Burt.” Blaine whined.

'Well at least we now know how Burt got out of jail.' Seb thought. He shot off a text to Carole.

“Sebby? Did Sammy say Blaine?” Kurt asked, his voice now had a scared high pitched sound to it. 

“Yes, but it’s okay cause he’s leaving and I’m not about to let him touch you or harm you again. Neither is your family.” Seb said calmly because he could feel Kurt starting to shake beneath him.

“Didn’t you read my beautiful message or Blaine’s this morning Kurt? You and Blaine are soulmates, and I’m not the only one who thinks so. You belong to him. Congressman Hummell picked you a fine husband unlike this French slut.” Rachel added.

Mercedes, and Sam growled. They were going to need back up and fast, they both noticed that both boys were hurt, angry, and pissed. They knew Seb was pretty strong and would protect Kurt, but it was the latter they worried most about.

“I’ll let this fling go with Smythe go, as long as you come back to me.” Blaine said, as Rachel nodded.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!” a voice yelled. Sam, and Mercedes looked to see who was yelling. They were both relieved to see Nick and Jeff run up to them. They both were returning from the rest room.

“Claiming what’s mine Duvall or is this whore sleeping you and Sterling too?” Anderson gloated.

“You sick fuck should be in a jail cell, how the fuck are you even here?” Nick asked, as glared daggers into Blaine.

“Daddy bailed him out again, along with Burt.” Sam supplied.

“I hated that you came from ‘Old Money’ Anderson, my family may not be as rich as you but they provided me with a decent education and in return I got the love of my life, and an extended family that I’ve always dreamed of having.” Nick hissed, his hazel eyes held a dangerous glint to them as Jeff went over and put a comforting hand on Kurt’s shoulder.

“Get the fuck out of here before I rip you to shreds or do you want me to call Puck?” Jeff growled.

“No need Jeff, I’ve got this.” Puck said as he slammed Blaine up against Kurt & Seb’s lockers.

“Listen here you little shit, I’m no longer on your side anymore, and neither are Mike or definitely Sam. You hurt a member of my family and I know you’re going to trial soon and I hope you rot in jail. You’ll make someone a pretty little bitch boy in prison Anderson. Get the fuck out of this school.” Puck hissed.

“You have no right to kick me out. I go here!!” Blaine spat.

“Puck doesn’t, but I do Blaine.” Mr. Schue said

Puck let go of Blaine and smirked.

“But Mr. Schue, I go here and have classes with my future fiancé.” Blaine whined, with sad puppy eyes.

Everyone but Rachel growled.

“I’ll escort you from the property myself Mr. Anderson and have you arrested for trespassing. You don’t go to this school anymore.” Will said.

By this time, Sebastian was standing protectively in front of Kurt, with Nick, Sam, Mercedes, and Finn flanking him. Jeff had taken Sebastian’s seat and was trying to reassure Kurt that everything was going to be okay but it wasn’t working.

“I want you gone from this school in 10 seconds Mr. Anderson, I’ll alert security not to allow you on to this premise.” Will said.

Blaine looked at the group assembled around what he considered to still be his and left in a huff.

“Well my plan didn’t work.” Rachel muttered.

“What was that Berry?” Puck growled.

“Oh nothing, just that Blaine should fight harder for the Whore.” Rachel said.

“If you weren’t a girl, I’d beat the shit out of you right now.” Puck said.

Kurt’s whimpering made them all stop.

“I want to go home.” Kurt said.

Seb turned to his boyfriend who was shaking like a leaf.

“Shh, we’ll go back to Dalton, just try and make it thru one class.” Seb said. His heart broke for the boy in his arms, and the group around them (minus Berry) had tears running down their faces. Kurt didn’t deserve this shit.

“Sebby, I….” Kurt began.

“What is it Kurt, talk to me.” Seb said and he pulled Kurt back a bit to look him in the eyes. The next thing he knew, Kurt vomited all over his shirt.

Kurt looked at the horrified look on his boyfriends face. He knew he was going to get hit for this. He shoved everyone out of his way and dashed for the nearest bathroom.

Sebastian stood there for a minute, then sighed.

‘He doesn’t deserve this shit. He needs to be at Dalton or at least home schooled’. Seb thought

He didn’t register that someone was talking to him until Nick and Puck were in his face.

“Huh?” Seb said.

“We said, go check on Kurt. I’ll go find a shirt for you.” Puck said. Seb looked at the group still assembled, minus Berry and Mr. Schue.

Seb went into the bathroom, where he saw his beautiful boyfriend curled up in a ball at the far end of the restroom, sobbing. His heart broke. He knew that there a small chance that Blaine would eventually retaliate with the news, but he never thought he’d show up at the school. It also looked like Rachel was in on the set up. He took off his soiled shirt on the way over to his scared looking boyfriend.

“Hi Gorgeous.” Seb said quietly.

Kurt looked up and put his hands in front of his face, as if Sebastian was going to hit him.

Sebastian growled at that reaction.

“Gorgeous, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you or will ever hurt you.” Seb said softly as he got down on the ground with his scared boyfriend.

“Okay.” Kurt replied as he played with the hem of his shirt.

“Did he hit you, like for small things?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes Sebby.” Kurt replied and he then burled his head in Seb’s shoulder. Seb pulled the hurting boy into him and just let him cry.

“Shh, we’ll get a restraining order. Jeffie, and I will take care of you.” Seb said quietly. He looked up when he heard footsteps walking into the restroom and tightened his hold on Kurt. Kurt just relaxed more. Seb was relieved when he saw it was Puck.

“You doing okay Princess?” Puck asked. Kurt shook his head yes, while Seb shook his head no. Puck nodded and went to go sit down on the other side of Sebastian.

“Nick’s gone to get you another shirt Seb, how is he? How bad did Hobbit hurt him?” Puck asked.

Seb gave him a condensed version of what happened along with the reaction Kurt had given him a few minutes ago.

Puck was seeing red.

“I’m so fucking sorry Princess, I didn’t realize. I had my head up my own ass. No more. Whatever you guys need, let me know. I like the bubbly blonde dude, what’s name? Jeffie?” Puck said with a lopsided smirk. That got a wet chuckle out of Kurt.

“Jeff, but I’ll let him know you approve of him.” Kurt said.

Just then, another pair of footsteps walked and they belonged to the bubbly blonde himself.

“You okay Kurtie?” Jeff asked concerned.

“Yea, I guess. I just want to get out of here.” Kurt said. The other 3 boys nodded.

“Nicky went to go get you a clean shirt Seb. We’re taking you back to Dalton before Glee. I’ll ride with you guys and Nick is taking the Hyundai.” Jeff said.

They herd the warning bell go off.

“I don’t want to go, McKinley not safe if my ex can walk in the door.” Kurt said.

“I understand Princess. You boys call me, I’ll leave class and escort you guys out when you’re ready to go.” Puck said. He pulled Kurt up and gave him a hug.

“You’re my best friend now Kurt, I won’t let Anderson near you and if they find him Not Guilty, Anderson will find himself buried 6 feet under.” Puck said.

“Thanks Noah.” Kurt said. Jeff and Seb just smiled at the pair.

“Come on babe, let’s get to class.” Seb said as Jeff handed him a garbage bag for his soiled shirt.

On the way to class, Seb was stopped several times by girls who tried to flirt with him. He smiled and politely told them that he was unavailable and already had a magnificent sexy boyfriend. That got giggles out of several of the girls. One girl in particular stopped them as they entered their first class.

“Hey Kurt, I just wanted to let you know that Coach Sue wants you in her office after class. Also, you and the tall one make one sexy couple.” The tall brunette said.

“Thanks Avery, this is my boyfriend Sebastian. He’s a transfer from Dalton.” Kurt said shyly.

Sebastian smiled and stuck out his hand.

“Pleasure to meet you Avery. I hate to be rude but Kurt and I have to get to class.” Seb said.

Avery laughed and said, “Silly, I have the same class and Algebra as you guys. I just sit way in the back. I also have all of Kurt’s afternoon classes. Don’t worry, I got Berry and Lopez on speed dial. I may be on the Cheerios with Lopez but I despise her with a passion.” Avery said.

“Good to know, Kurt’s not feeling that great today so I’ll probably take him home after Algebra.” Seb said.

“I’d pop my head in and tell her that, as much as I wanted to see you win us another Nationals trophy, I totally get why you quit Kurt.” Avery said. Kurt just smiled.

“Let’s go Sebby.” Kurt said and Avery grinned at the nickname that Kurt had given Sebastian.

“I’ll distract Berry as much as possible. Are those two transfers?” Avery asked as she pointed to NIFF.

“Yea, Kurt’s really close to those two. Jeff, the blonde one was Kurt’s roommate last year, and the guy sitting next to him is his boyfriend Nick, who is also my roommate. Nick had Blaine as a roommate last year and hated it.” Seb said quietly.

“Ew, Blaine as a roommate. No thanks. I’m not sure all what went down between Kurt & Blaine but I’m glad he has you now.” Avery said.

“I’m glad I have him too.” Seb replied as he moved to sit in front of Kurt, Nick was on Kurt’s left, and Jeff was on his right. Seb noticed that Avery took the seat right behind Kurt, and he smirked a little at that. At least not all the cheerios were backstabbing harpies.

Nick quickly handed Seb, a new shirt and Seb quickly put it on.

“Give the girls a nice view of what they can’t have?” Nick said as wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Avery just laughed and said “Oh yea, he did. Avery Jones.” She said. Nick and Jeff introduced themselves.

Class went well until Rachel corned the new group of friends after class.

“Well, why isn’t it the cheating whore and French slut. Rachel said,

“Back off Bitch, I know it was you who called Blaine. Nick growled.

“You can’t prove that! Kurt and Blaine are soul mates. We’re all going to NYC in the fall once we audition for NYADA together, Rachel screeched.

“What’s wrong Kurt?” Avery asked concernedly.

“I feel sick. Kurt moaned.

“I’ll take him to the restroom.” Seb said.

Nick, Avery, and Jeff all shared a worried look as Seb knocked Rachel out of the way and rushed Kurt to the nearest restroom. Kurt pushed the wheelchair out of the way and collapsed on the tiled floor and vomited. Seb was there in an instant rubbing Kurt’s back and whispering words of assurances. He was worried about the boy who won his heart.

“Baby, want me to cancel the doctor’s appointment and just take you home?” Seb asked.

“No, I want to go to Dalton and get the fuck away this hell hole.” Kurt replied, growling slightly.

“Okay Babe, we’ll leave as soon as your stomach feels better. I’ll call the doctor’s office and tell them that we want the appointment to be quick since you’re not feeling that great, maybe they will move up your appointment.

“I don’t want to see Coach Sylvester.” Kurt said.

“You’ll hear here out, that’s all. You do not have to rejoin. Don’t make her pressure you. You have Me, Jeffie, Nick, Avery, and Puck. We’ll all go with you.” Seb said as he rubbed Kurt’s back.

“Okay Sebby. Thank you.” Kurt said.

“Come on babe. We’ll stop by and get some stomach soothers on the way to Dalton.”

On the way to Coach Sylvester’s office, Seb texted Puck letting him know of their plans.

The meeting with Coach Sue went as bad as Kurt feared with Coach Sue begging Kurt to be on team again. She insinuated that Kurt could still do what she had planned despite his injuries to the outrage of the new group of friends. Seb and Jeff nearly went ballistic when she said that in addition that Kurt should lose more weight. She offered him scholarships, a letter of recommendation, Top spot on the team. Kurt refused them all. Avery was appalled at how Coach Sue was treating Kurt and ended up quitting the team. 

“Thanks for wasting our time Coach Sue, I’m ready to go.” Kurt said tiredly.

“You didn’t have to quit the team Avery, they need you.” Kurt said once they were out of hearing range of coach Sue’s office.

“Of course, I did, she treats you, the top performer and the rest of us like shit. You gave me the perfect opportunity to quit.” Avery said as she bent down to hug him.

“Ready to go Princess?” Puck asked.

“Yea.” Kurt said.

Nick gave Kurt a hug and hopped in the Hyundai while Seb, Jeff, Avery, and Puck all helped Kurt in the Nav. Once Kurt was secured in his seat, Seb went and gave Puck and Avery a hug.

Avery pulled Seb into a hug and whispered in his ear: Look out for him. I have a feeling that Dalton is going to be a mess. My brother Thomas is a Warbler. He’ll side with Kurt since he’s met him but I wanted to give you word of warning.” Avery said.

“Thanks again Avery, it was nice meeting you.” Seb said.

“You as well Sebastian, I’ll have Puck send you my number so you have it. Please call me if you need anything.” Avery said seriously.

“I’ll have Puck send you mine along with Nick and Jeff’s.” Seb replied

“She already has our numbers Seb. Get your ass in the car. Your boyfriend just vomited.” Jeff yelled

“Shit.” Seb said and he immediately jumped in the car. Avery and Puck waved as the boys pulled out of the parking lot and headed back inside.

“It’s alright love.” Seb cooed. They quickly stopped at CVS and Jeff ran in and got some Pepto and a few stomach relievers.

Seb called Kurt’s doctor’s office and they luckily had a 1pm cancellation. Once that was done, he called Cam and explained the situation. Cam was livid once Seb got done explaining everything. He was also worried that Kurt was sick and hoped it was just nerves.

They pulled into Dalton about a half hour later with Cam, Nick, and a tall brunette waiting on them.

“Hi, my name is Thomas Jones, Avery’s brother.” Thomas said.

“Sebastian Smythe.” Seb said as he stuck out his hand that Thomas shook.

“You take Kurt, we got this.” Cam said, indicating the pool of vomit.

Seb undid Kurt’s seatbelt and grabbed him under his knees.

Thomas smiled at the pair, and ran ahead to get the doors. Kurt snuggled in closer to Seb, laying his head on Sebastian’s heart.

“I love you Sebby.” Kurt mumbled into Sebastian’s chest.

On the way in, they ran into several Warblers who gave them dirty looks. Seb could care less, his only priority was the boy in his arms.

Wes noticed them coming and ran ahead to get the door

“I’ll deal with them Seb, congratulations on the new relationship.” Wes said

Seb just nodded. Wes took Kurt so Seb could unlock his dorm.

“He deserves someone like you Seb, please take care of him. I don’t think I could watch him go thru what Anderson put him thru. You have my number. Use it. Let me go take care of the stray Warblers. Maybe if they see the damage Anderson did personally, that will get the rest of the boys on Kurt’s side. He’s going to need us for the eventual trial.” Wes said.

“He’ll have us.” Cam said, as he relived Wes of holding Kurt. He felt Kurt snuggle into his chest.

“We’ll all be here for you Kurt.” Cam said quietly.

Seb finally got the door open and Cam went in and set Kurt down on the bed.

“” Let him sleep for a bit, it’s only 9:30. One of us will get him up for lunch.” Cam said.

Seb and Wes agreed.

“Jeff took the Nav to get it properly cleaned out. We got the vomit up.” Nick said as Thomas and him came walking up to the group.

“What the hell happened this morning?” Wes and Cam said together.

“Let’s take this conversation to my dorm.’ Cam said.

“Our dorm, Cam.” Thomas added.

“Fine, _our_ Dorm.” Cam said as he rolled his eyes.

They all went to Cam and Thomas dorm. Cam shut the door once everyone was inside and settled in. Between Nick, and Sebastian they told the other boys a play by play of what happened. Thomas, Wes, and Cam’s blood was boiling by the end of it.

“That Mother Fucker, I knew he was an asshole, and that Berry was a bitch from what my sister said but that…” Thomas said.

“Kurt has his first follow up appointment at 1, but we’ll be back here the rest of the time. Headmistress McLaughlin is aware of Kurt’s situation. I think Kurt will be joining us permantly in the spring.” Seb said.

“We’ll look out for him.” Thomas said.

“Thanks, by the way your sister is fun to be around. My sister is in France and..,” Seb began but he started to get choked up.

Cam went over and put a comforting hand on Seb’s back.

“Come on, let’s get back to Kurt, I don’t want him freaking out. He fell asleep on the way here after vomiting.” Nick said.

They went back to the room, and Seb climbed in bed with his boyfriend. He felt Kurt whimper.

“Shh, It’s me Kurt, your Sebby.” Seb whispered in Kurt’s ear and he immediately felt Kurt relax in his arms.

“We’ve got to get to class, I’ll see you boys in a bit.” Cam said and the other boys minus Nick left for their classes.

“You’re not going to class Nick? Kurt would have your ass.” Seb said.

“Nah, the professor is out so it’s a study free period.” Nick replied. The next thing he heard was both boys snoring. Nick couldn’t blame them; this morning was stressful as fuck. He too decided to take a nap.

Ten minutes later, Jeff popped his head in the door, he noticed that his boyfriend was asleep and that both Sebastian & Kurt were as well. He didn’t say anything, just shut the door and went to his last class that he normally would have with Nick. He returned less than 5 minutes later and climbed in bed with his Nicky.

They all woke up around 11, and decided to go out to eat for lunch. On the way out the door, they were stopped by Headmistress McLaughlin.

“Hi Boys, how are you doing Kurt?” Kate Mclaughlin asked.

“Okay, I guess. Nervous about my doctors appointment. It’s already been a stressful morning.” Kurt replied as Seb began to rub his back. Headmistress Mclaughlin raised an eyebrow.

“Blaine showed up at McKinley. His Father bailed him out of jail yet again.” Seb growled as he wrapped his arms protectively around Kurt. Kate McLaughlin’s eyes darkened at that.

“He...He...won’t be able to get in here, will he?” Kurt asked, his voice becoming scared. He didn’t want a repeat of what happened earlier, even though he knew that Dalton had way better security.

Headmistress Mclaughlin, knelt down next to Kurt and said: No Kurt, he will not get in this building. I’ve already made the security aware of the situation surrounding Mr. Anderson. This is a safe space. I’m assuming your spending the night?” Kate replied/asked. 

Kurt just shook his head yes.

“Good, I’ll get your dorm pass ready. I also have stuff in the works for you return in the Spring but we can discuss that at a later date.” Kate Mclaughlin said. She ruffled Kurt’s hair.

"Headmisstress Kate, the rule that I can't transfer back to Dalton unless my life is threatened- Death Threat still applies right? You'd have me back here right now if you could right?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I fucking hate that State Rule. I would have transferred you back weeks ago if I could. You will be back here soon enough." Headmisstress Kate replied. She hated telling Kurt or any other student looking to transfer due to unsafe school that they couldn't transfer unless they had their life actually threatened. They needed new leadership in Congress at the State Level. I could have these two boys help home school you if you'd be interested until you return in the Spring. In fact, we have a Cheer Squad now for the LaCrosse team." Headmisstress Kate said. She winked at Seb who blushed. 

'My Boyfriend in a Cheer Uniform while I play is going to hot as fuck.' Seb thought.

“Good luck at the doctors office Kurt. “Kate Mclaughlin said and she then disappeared into her office.

“I think she has a soft spot for our Kurtie.” Jeff grinned.

Seb’s phone then dinged, and It was Puck. “Puck’s going to bring us our work and Sam’s coming with him after class.” Sebastian said. They loaded Kurt up and headed to Dr. Thompson’s office.

Twenty minutes later, Doctor Thompson walked in the room. “Hello Boys, I understand that you’re not feeling well today Kurt but wanted to get the appointment over with.” Dr. Thompson said.

“Yes, Sorry.” Kurt replied.

“Not a problem, this won’t take very long. I just want to check your stitches and ask a few questions.” Dr. Thompson said. Seb reached into his bag and handed him Kurt’s journal.

“Thank you, Mr. Smythe, I see you have been helping keep track of Kurt’s food intake.” Dr. Thompson said.

“Yes, Sir.” Seb replied and Dr. Thompson just gave him a knowing smile. He asked Kurt about his food intake, and if he’s had any stress. Kurt told him about what happened earlier that day.

“Personally, I think Dalton would be a much better fit for you, and I’ll write up any medical recommendations that I think you will need while there.” Doctor Thompson said.

Dr. Thompson told the boys that he thought Kurt’s stitches were healing nicely and that they should be able to be taken out soon.

“Is there anything else you need while I’m here?” Dr. Thompson asked. He noticed Seb and Kurt share a look. Kurt told him about the nightmares and flashbacks. Dr. Thompson looked concerned but didn’t look all that surprised by the news. He recommend a psychologist by the name of Elizabeth Jackson.

“She’s one of the best in the area, LGBTQIA+ friendly, and old college friend of mine.” Dr. Thompson said.

“Thank you.” Kurt said.

“No problem Kurt, Sebastian keep an eye on him. He might have been just nervous about today’s appointment with me.” Dr. Thompson said. He took out two cards, and a pen, wrote something down, and handed it to Sebastian and Jeff. 

“That’s my personal number, if he needs anything, call me and I’ll authorize it.” Dr. Thompson said. Seb and Jeff thanked him. Dr. Thompson shook their hands and left the room.

“Dr. Thompson gave us his personal number for you Gorgeous.” Seb said, and smiled when Kurt looked relived. They went out to receptionist, made Kurt’s next appointment, and headed back to Dalton. It was already close to 3 when they got there. Jeff texted Puck saying that they were running late and that they would be back to Dalton soon.

They all arrived at Dalton at the same time.

“How did things go Princess?” Puck asked as soon as he saw him. He went over and undid Kurt’s seat belt then lifted a squealing Kurt out of the car. Jeff, Seb, and Sam were happy to get that reaction out of Kurt.

“Put me down Noah.” Kurt said and Puck did as he was told. They all went inside and told got caught up on what happened after the fiasco earlier.

“You made the right decision to leave, also they’re going to redo West Side Story again but without Artie as the Student Director.” Puck said.

“Who’s the replacement?” Jeff asked. He wanted Kurt to re audition but didn’t want him to be put thru what happened all those weeks ago a second time.

Sam raised his hand and said: I am.

The next thing the Seb, Jeff, and Puck knew was that Sam was being tackled by Kurt.

“I’m so happy for you Sammy. I’ll audition knowing that you will be the director.” Kurt said happily.

“I can’t just give you the part of Tony? You deserved it the first time.” Sam said, giving Kurt his best puppy eyed look.

“Nope, if I’m going to audition, I want to do it right, also I’m scared I’d get teamed up with Rachel.” Kurt said.

“She’ll have to audition too. I heard that they gave her Maria to just shut her up. Then, the virginity pact…” Puck began but stopped when he heard Sebastian growl.

“Virginity Pact? What the fuck?!” Seb yelled.

“I heard a rumor that Blaine and Rachel made a pact to lose….” Puck began and all color drained out of his face.

“THAT BITCH! THAT BITCH IS PART OF THE REASON MY NOW BEST FRIEND IS NOW TEMPORARILY WHEELCHAIR BOUND!” Puck yelled.

Puck quit yelling when he saw Kurt drop to the floor and curl up into a ball.

“Shit, Fuck, Kurt, I…” Puck began.

“He’s having a flashback to that night.” Jeff said. He knew Puck didn’t mean to bring it up but right now he was pissed. He wanted Blaine and Rachel’s heads on a platter. Sebastian and Sam were already on the floor next to Kurt trying to coax him out of the flashback.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry. I thought it was a rumor. I thought there was no way that they’d be that cruel. I…” Puck said. Jeff went over to the boy and pulled him away from the scene.

“We don’t blame you, and neither does Kurtie. Like you said, you thought it was just a sick rumor that someone made up.” Jeff said softly.

“He’s staying the night, isn’t he?” Puck asked and Jeff just nodded.

“Good, He-Who-Shall- Be Named can’t get in, can he? I’ll be here in an instant if he can. I’ll stay with you boys.” Puck said.

“No, Headmistress Mclaughlin banned Blaine from the property. Those who have a record, especially Anderson are expelled or put on Academic Suspension.” Jeff said.

“Kurt, it’s me Sebby. You’re at Dalton with NIFF, and Cam. Sam & Puck are here too.” Seb said.

Jeff and Puck looked sadly at the scene.

“Sebastian is so good for Princess.” Puck said.

“Agreed, they had an instant connection when they met.” Jeff said.

“That’s it Gorgeous. We’re here let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you” Seb said, thinking saying some of the lines from their love song would help ease Kurt out of his nightmares. Seb prayed it worked.

“Let Me Be Your Freedom. A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me” Kurt sang.

Seb cried tears of relief.

“Sebby!” Kurt said.

“Kurt.” Seb said with tears in his eyes.

The two boys held on to each other like their lives depended on it.

“Kurt, are you going to be okay? I’ll spend the night if you need.” Puck said.

“I think I’ll be okay. Did Blaine and Rachel really…” Kurt began but Seb put a finger to his lips and whispered, “Don’t think about it.”. Like Jeff, Sam, and Puck, Sebastian wanted to murder both Rachel and Blaine. He wondered if Carole knew.

“Shit, I have to get back home. Carole’s working late.” Sam said when he noticed the time, it was already past 5pm.

“I’ll walk you boys out.” Seb said.

Hugs were given all around with Puck again apologizing to Kurt for upsetting him so much. Kurt kissed him on the cheek and told him not to worry about it. Puck and Sam headed back to Lima. Sebastian called Carole and left her a voice message with how Kurt’s appointment went. The rest of the evening, the boys worked on their homework. It was around 9 when Kurt dove on top of his boyfriend.

“What’s gotten into you Gorgeous?” Sebastian asked.

“Not my Boyfriend and his big disco stick.” Kurt said, and Seb spit out the water he had just taken a drink of.

“Really Gorgeous?” You want to do it now?” Seb asked, as he looked at the clock.

Kurt shook his head yes.

Seb went over to his desk drawer and got out the bag that they had bought.

“I ran back to your place while you were studying. Carole left Jeff and I a key to the house.” Seb explained.

”That was sweet of her.” Kurt said as he kissed Seb.

That night, the boys made love four times with Seb fucking Kurt without the condom twice, and Kurt fucking Sebastian with one as well. They soon passed out asleep not only from the long stressful day but the mind-blowing sex they just had. They both had satisfied smiles on their faces as Sebastian held the boy of his dreams protect in his arms.


	18. A Bun In The Oven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys Get Some Shocking Happy News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Storyline starts with this Chapter for our favorite boys. I laughed, and mainly just happy cried while writing and editing this Chapter to hell and back. I hope you enjoy this new Chapter. This one would be rated T/M for brief sexy time between Kurtbastian. Enjoy!! New tag will apply thru possibly the rest of the story or factor into it somehow.

The next two weeks, Kurt and Seb made love frequently, and the drama had seemed to cool down. Kurt split his time between McKinley and Dalton. Carole wasn’t happy that Blaine was able to easily access McKinley. Seb was happy that he had a new close group of friends. Coach Sue once again tried to get Kurt and Avery to rejoin the Cheerios to no success. Sebastian really wished they could replace her and Figgins.

It was the seventeenth of October when Kurt woke up and started puking. Seb woke up when he felt that Kurt wasn’t there, he looked at the clock and it was 3am. He got up and went into the restroom. He immediately became concerned at what he saw.

“Gorgeous, what’s wrong? Is it the flu?” Seb asked concerned.

“I don’t know Sebby, I’ve been waking up in the middle of night the past few days. I didn’t want to bother you. You already do so much for me.” Kurt said.

Seb’s face softened at that.

“Kurt, I’ll always be there for you. You’re not getting rid of me that easily. We’re meeting my niece and nephew around Thanksgiving and I want my sister to meet my sexy and hot hell, not to mention hung as a horse boyfriend.” Seb said.

“Oh, my Gaga, you did not tell your sister the size of my cock, did you?” Kurt whined.

Seb laughed and said: No Baby, that’s only information for me and me alone but she knows what you’ve been thru since we’ve met. I think she wants to join your family in murdering Blaine and Rachel.“ Seb said. He became worried when Kurt started vomiting again and started rubbing Kurt’s back.

“Hey, is he Ok?” Nick asked as both him and Jeff stood in the doorway. They looked very concerned for their Kurtie.

“No, he’s been vomiting nightly starting a few days ago.” Seb replied, as he held Kurt.

Jeff squeezed past his boyfriend and sat on the edge of the counter.

“Kurtie, why didn’t you tell us?” Jeff asked.

“I thought it would go away and I didn’t want to be a bother to you.” Kurt said.

Jeff’s heart broke at that. He shared a quick look at Seb.

“Oh Kurtie, that’s not true. You’re never a bother.” Jeff said. He reached over and grabbed Kurt’s hand.

“Kurtie, have you?” Jeff asked softly as he touched his left wrist.

“Not yet…” Kurt said. He then vomited again in the toilet.

“Nick, take my place.” Seb said. Nick nodded as he began to rub Kurt’s back. Sebastian and Jeff went out into bedroom, then went to sit on the steps leading to Kurt’s bedroom.

“I’m so worried about him Jeff, between him being sick lately and the stress of school. What if I’m not doing enough?” Seb said on the verge of tears.

“Seb, you’re doing all you can. I know you want him at Dalton as much as I do. Headmistress McLaughlin is working on getting things set up, we have to be patient.” Jeff said, trying to calm the older boy down.

“What if something happens again and he ends up back in that fucking hospital? Did you know that he’s scared that with the hospital bills, that alone will wipe out what he’s saved for college so far?” Seb said.

“No, I did not but remember Blaine has a trial coming up, I’m not sure when but we can mention it to Carole that we want the Andersons or at least Blaine to pay for those.” Jeff said.

“With Kurt’s health issues, we can also get him set up with an Individualized Education Plan.” Jeff added.

“Won’t that effect him getting into college?” Seb asked.

“No, a persons education record is kept private mostly.” Jeff replied.

Just then, Nick came looking for them.

“He’s looking for you Seb, I got him in bed. He thinks your mad at him for waking you up.” Nick said.

Seb sighed, got up, and went over to Kurt. He pulled him into his arms and said: Kurt, I’m not mad at you. I want you to wake me up at night, if your not feeling good. If your not feeling good tomorrow, we’re staying home. No discussion.” Seb said. NIFF smiled at the pair.

“We’ll get your homework or have Sam or Avery get it.” Nick said gently.

“I love you guys.” Kurt said.

“We love you too Kurtie.” The other boys said. Kurt was asleep again but Seb laid awake for quite sometime. He smiled to himself when Kurt rolled on top of him and laid his head where his heart was. Seb soon fell back asleep .

When the alarm clock went off Kurt whined.

“Baby, I know your tired but we have to get to school.” Seb said as he kissed Kurt on the cheek.

“I want to stay home with Sebby.” Kurt whined again.

“Tell you what, we all know what a disaster Glee will be, why don’t we go to Dalton for that period, get some lunch and you can go to your afternoon classes with NIFF.” Seb said as he rubbed Kurt’s back.

“I don’t want to get in trouble with Mr. Schue.” Kurt fired back.

“My Sweet Kurt, I think Will Schuster will be more accommodating than you think but if it makes you feel better, we will talk to him.” Seb said as he kissed the top of his boyfriends head.

“Yes, I’d like that. Sebby, can I have a trash can?” Kurt asked.

“Trash...”Seb said and he bolted from the bed to the bathroom but didn’t make it back in time cause Kurt started vomiting.

“I’m sorry… so fucking sorry!!” Kurt cried.

Seb had him get off the bed and took off the covers. He then pulled Kurt into a comforting hug.

“Shh, Gorgeous. It’s not your fault your sick. We’ll get this figured out. I’ll make you another appointment with Dr. Thompson.” Seb said.

Kurt just clung to his boyfriend and cried.

“Hey sweetie, breakfast is ready.” Carole said as knocked on the door.

“Not hungry.” Kurt said Into Seb’s chest.

“He’s been throwing up a lot the past few days, he vomited about 3am this morning and just now. I was about to bring up the soiled bedding to be washed.” Seb said.

“Oh Dear, I’ll lighten his breakfast. Give me what needs to be washed and I’ll go put it in.” Carole said.

Seb went over and handed her the bedding.

“Go get him cleaned up. I’ll have either Jeff or Nick stay with him as well.” Carole said. She paused then quickly added: “Oh, Nick’s dad is going to put in the ramps today.” Seb smiled at that news.

It was decided that Jeff was going to stay with Kurt today. They loaded up Kurt, and had him lay flat. Jeff was getting Kurt’s wheelchair when Avery walked to them.

“Good morning. Do you guys need any help?” She asked, concerned. She really liked Kurt and worried about him.

Jeff sighed and said: He’s been really sick the past few days, he vomited twice this morning. He’s scared that Mr. Schuster will be mad at him if he skips Glee. He can’t be in the same room as Rachel. She won’t shut the fuck up about Blaine.”

“Talk to Schue. I think they’re gearing up for sectionals in a few weeks. I’ll walk with you guys.” Avery said. She saw Kurt walk up to her with the support of Seb and gave him a hug.

“Everything will work out. Avery whispered in his ear. She grabbed Kurt’s other arm, and Seb smiled at her mouthing ‘Thank you’.

On the way to Schue’s office they were confronted by Rachel and Tina who told Kurt that he’s been missing to many lessons in Glee and that he should just switch schools. Jeff, Seb, and Avery all glared at the girls and told them to “Fuck Off”.

They saw Mr. Schue in his office, and tapped on the door.

Will looked up, and saw the boys.

“Hey guys, Kurt, you look sick. Are you ok?” Will said looking concerned as he got up.

“I’ve been throwing up the past few days. I just didn’t want you to think I was being obstinate by missing Glee. I can’t really handle Rachel, Tina, and a few others.” Kurt said.

Sebastian then spoke up and said “We’ve been taking him to Dalton so he has a bit of calm during that period. I hope I’m not over stepping. I know Kurt wants to go to Sectionals but I won’t compromise his health, and that includes mental as well.”.

Will Schuster smiled.

“Kurt, you will be going to Sectionals with us, even if the others disagree. Sebastian, I have no issue with you taking him out for Glee. As far as I’m concerned, he’s passing.” Will said.

“See Gorgeous, I knew Mr. Schue would be understanding. He was worried that you’d kick him out or fail him for missing. Rachel and Tina just cornered us in the hallway and told him that he should just switch schools now and not come back but first audition for NYADA with her.” Sebastian said.

Will growled. He was getting really tired of the girl and sighed as Seb shared a wink with Jeff.

“I won’t have them bully you. You’ve been thru to much already. Just out of curiosity, are you going back to Dalton in the Spring?” Will asked.

Kurt looked to Seb and Jeff, who took the hint.

“As far as I’m aware, Headmistress McLaughlin is working on some things. McKinley just isn’t working for Kurt even though Jeffie and I transferred part time.” Seb said.

“Don’t blame yourself for this Kurt, it’s not your fault. I already know your blaming yourself and thinking that what that asshole told you is right.” Jeff hissed as he put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder and gently squeezed. 

“My brother goes to Dalton, and we’re pretty close, so he knows how Kurt’s been treated. He’s already told me that he would personally be Kurt’s bodyguard when AND if Kurt transferred back to Dalton.” Avery said. The three boys grinned at that.

“I’ll take care of Rachel, yet again. Kurt, I’ll see you for sectionals.” Mr. Schue said.

The boys and Avery thanked him for his time then headed out of the office. They parted ways with Avery. It was then that Jeff noticed the nauseated look on Kurt’s face.

“Are you going to puke again hon?” Jeff said. He shared a worried look with Seb as Kurt nodded. Kurt then puked in the nearby trash can.

“I’m so sorry Sebby, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Kurt cried.

Sebastian pulled Kurt into a hug while Jeff took the back part of Kurt. They both held the crying boy in their arms and it broke their hearts.

“We’ll get this figured out babe. Want to go home?” Seb asked and Kurt just nodded his head yes.

Sebastian called Carole while Jeff went to Ms. Pillsbury’s office and told her the situation. Ms. Pillsbury nodded and told Kurt to get better and that she’d have his work for him at the end of the day for pick up. Carole was very concerned and had Seb make an appointment within the next day or two with Dr. Thompson. Seb texted Sam. Finn, and Puck in a group message telling them that Kurt was really sick and that him & Jeff were taking him home. 

Not even two minutes later, Seb’s phone was ringing. Seb looked, and it was Sam.

“Hey Sam, yea he’s really sick. He’s vomited at least 3 times since early this morning. He’s been vomiting the past few days but didn’t tell anyone because he was afraid, he was going to get hit or in trouble. I want to kill Anderson at the moment.” Seb said.

“I’m sorry for causing trouble.” Kurt said.

Seb didn’t reply to that comment, but he pulled Kurt into another hug.

“Got it, we’ll see you at home.” Sebastian said.

“Sam’s going to round up your homework and bring it home.” Seb whispered in Kurt’s ear.

“Jeffie, will you stay with me while Seb goes to his afternoon classes?” Kurt asked.

“Of course, I will hon. Besides, Nick’s Dad is putting in the ramp today so you’ll be able to see that.” Jeff said, trying to lift the sick boys spirts.

“Okay.” Kurt replied.

“I’ll be back before you know it Gorgeous, I have Study Hall last period.” Seb said.

“I don’t want you to fail because of me.” Kurt said, as tears welled up in his eyes.

“Oh Kurt, I won’t fail babe, I have straight As, besides I enjoy taking care of you. I’ll take care of you even when I’m not your legal guardian.” Sebastian said gently yet authoratively.

“The same goes for me and Nicky, Kurtie. Between the three of us, you will be well taken care of.” Jeff said.

The boys loaded Kurt up with Jeff driving and Seb staying in back with Kurt incase he got sick. Luckily, he didn’t. They got home and took Kurt in the house. The ramp was in the process of being built in the garage.

“Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?” Carole asked, as she noticed the green look on Kurt’s face. At that moment, Kurt started projectile vomiting. It got on the rug, and even on the couch. Kurt started crying from embarrassment.

“We’ll get this cleaned up. Sebastian, has Dr. Thompson called you back yet?” Carole asked concerned.

“Not yet Mrs. Hudson.” Sebastian replied as Jeff got paper towels and dish soap to clean up the puke.

“Carole and I have this Seb, you go down and take care of Kurtie.” Jeff said.

Seb and Kurt went downstairs where Seb took off Kurt’s soiled shirt. He bent down to take off Kurt’s shoes. Kurt whined when he couldn’t get the button undone on his pants. Sebastian smiled, and flipped the button on Kurt’s pants.

“Thanks, Sebby.” Kurt said quietly.

“No problem love let’s go hop in the shower and then we can relax a bit. Dr. Thompson is supposed to be calling me back soon.” Seb said.

The boys took a bit longer to shower due to getting distracted. Once they were out, Kurt said:

“Sebby, I don’t think I should swallowed and he then bent his head in the sink and vomited.

Seb rubbed his back as Kurt puked.

Just then Seb’s phone started ringing and he dashed out to get it. He saw it was Dr. Thompson calling. He put it on Speaker phone. Dr. Thompson heard Kurt vomiting and he asked Kurt how long he had been nauseated. Kurt told him a few days and that his nipples felt weird which got a questioning eyebrow raised from Sebastian. Dr. Thompson had Sebastian make Kurt an appointment for 4pm that day.

Seb’s mind was a bit of a fog. What Kurt had described was well, the beginnings of pregnancy. He herd that some males have a rare gene that allows them to have kids. Did Kurt have that rare gene and nobody knew? It wouldn’t matter to him; he’d be able to have his own family with Kurt no matter what. He called for Jeff who ran into the room.

“What’s the matter? Is he hurt?” Jeff asked worriedly.

“No, Kurt’s not hurt. Dr. Thompson wants to see Kurt at 4pm today.” Seb said. He looked at the clock, it was getting close to lunch and time for him to leave.

“I’ll bring Nick with me. I think whatever Dr. Thompson says, Nick will want to hear with his own ears.” Sebastian said and Jeff raised an eyebrow.

Seb whispered his suspicions in Jeff’s ear, that way he didn’t scare Kurt. They both knew that he would be nervous enough as it is. They both heard snoring and knew that Kurt had fallen asleep.

Seb headed upstairs and headed to Dalton after giving his sick boy a kiss on the forehead.

Jeff grabbed the wastebasket and crawled in bed with his Kurtie.

Kurt whimpered.

“It’s just me Kurtie, Seb headed to Dalton.” Jeff said.

“Love you Jeffie.” Kurt replied as he snuggled into the warm embrace of his best friend.

Carole came in a few minutes later to check on Kurt and he told her that he still felt nauseated. She grimaced and told him that she’d bring him some soup and something light on his stomach. Jeff tried to get up and help but she told him to stay put.

Halfway thru lunch, Kurt started vomiting again, and Jeff called Carole down. She took Kurt’s temperature and it was normal. Jeff got up and cleaned up the mess but Carole stopped him and told him to get in bed and keep Kurt’s head elevated.

“Sorry Jeffie.” Kurt said.  
Jeff got down on the ground and told Kurt that this was not his fault and that between Carole, Seb, Dr. Thompson and him, they would this figured out. Kurt was asleep before he knew it.

Both boys were asleep when Nick and Seb walked in several hours later.

“Looks Like Our Men have deserted us for each other Seb, we should change our relationship statuses to single.” Nick said as his eyes lit up mischievously.

Seb smirked and decided to play along.

“I don’t know Nick; we could date each other.” Seb said as he pulled the other boy towards him.

“I think our boys would love to see us kiss.” Nick said.

“Oh, I know Jeff wants this, I caught him looking at my dick when he barged into our room after Kurt and I made love.” Seb said.

Nicks eyes got huge and he was about to respond when they heard Kurt moan.

“Can you guys shut up; I’m trying to sleep.” Kurt said. Nick and Seb chuckled.

“Sorry Gorgeous, you have to get up and get ready for your doctor’s appointment.” Seb said as he went over to his boyfriend.

“Wanna Stay In Bed with Dr. Sebby. Dr. Sebby make Kurtie feel better.” Kurt mumbled.

Seb smiled at that and told Kurt he had to get up on Dr. Sebby’s orders.

Nick and Jeff both smiled at the pair and told Seb to go get the patient ready. 

As soon NIFF left, Kurt pulled Seb on top of him.

“Gorgeous, we have to get you ready for your appointment babe.” Seb said. He could feel his boyfriend’s hard erection against his stomach.

“I want you Sebby.” Kurt said with a whine.

“I can feel that Babe, but your sick love. This morning, you vomited my crème.” Seb said.

“I’m sorry Sebby.” Kurt said.

“Shh, it’s okay Babe. Tell you what, I’ll take care of this and I’ll just let you know when I’m going to cum, and it will go on face or all over your body.” Sebastian said.

“Yes Sebby. I’d like that very much but I’d like to taste you to.” Kurt said.

Sebastian dropped his pants and underwear and Kurt’s eyes not only bugged out but his mouth started watering. His boyfriend was gorgeous and he wanted what was between his legs.

Seb then climbed in the bed and turned around so that his face was directly in front of Kurt’s cock. Apparently, his boyfriend decided to not wear pants to bed. Seb began to suck on Kurt’s cock and he heard the most glorious moan ever to escape Kurt’s lips.

Kurt started sucked on the area between Seb’s ass and balls. Before long, the room was filled moans and groans. Seb decided to go down further and eat out his boyfriend’s ass which got him a string of French swear words out of Kurt. Kurt then returned the favor at the same time. It was like they wanted to taste each other’s ass.

They then returned to the sixty-nine position before boys lost it due to the amazing rimming each was doing. Seb wanted to taste his boyfriend. They were both so close.

“Sebby, I’m going to cum.” Kurt moaned.

It was at the moment that their bedroom door swung open and walked in Jeff.

“HOLY SHIT!” Jeff yelled and at that exact moment, Kurt was cumming, Seb’s eyes widened at first then he opened his mouth so Jeff could see his best friend’s cum on his tongue. He winked and swallowed down the gift that Kurt gave him. Seb was cumming a few seconds later with Kurt receiving a decent amount of crème to his face.

Kurt opened his eyes and then they locked on Jeff, his eyes got impossibly huge.

“JEFFERY THOMAS STERLING! How the fuck did you get in here?” Kurt yelled. He was mortified that his brother had caught him and his boyfriend in one of the most sacred acts between two men. He then noticed the sizeable bulge in Jeff’s jeans and covered his eyes.

“I caught the ending. I swear your like rabbits. I came to get you guys to see if you wanted to grab ice crème or something on the way.” Jeff grinned.

“Get out Jeffie.” Kurt whined.

“Come on Baby, let’s go get cleaned up. You tasted so good by the way, like always.” Seb said, trying ease Kurt’s embarrassment. They heard Jeff open the door and leave.

“Okay Sebby, I wish I could have swallowed that, that’s a waste of protein.” Kurt said.

“Awe Gorgeous, it’s okay.” Seb cooed. He went over to Kurt and proceeded to lick his own cum off his boyfriend’s face. Kurt thought that there was no other hotter sight. Several minutes later, Kurt’s face was clean.

“I do taste good.” Seb said.

“Can we just stay here?” Kurt whined.

“Sorry Kurt.” Seb said as he gently shoved his boy into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, the boys were upstairs.

“What took you guys so long?” Nick said as his boyfriend turned red from embarrassment.

“You don’t want to know.” Jeff muttered. He was embarrassed and turned on by what he saw.

Seb and Kurt both turned red.

“Keep it in your pants at the doctors office.” Nick smirked.

Seb then picked Kurt up and carried him out to the Navigator.

“Put me down Seb.” Kurt said.

“I like carry my sick patient.” Seb replied back.

“I Love you, Sebastian. I’m nervous.” Kurt said.

“Things will be okay babe. Whatever Dr. Thompson says, we’ll handle it.” Seb said as he placed a kiss on the top of his love’s head.

They loaded up and took off to the Doctors.

Before the boys knew it, they were back in Dr. Thompson’s office. Sebastian stayed in the room while Kurt changed, and had him sit in his lap.

“Things are going to be okay Gorgeous.” Sebastian whispered in Kurt’s ear as he rubbed Kurt’s back. He could feel how tense his boyfriend was.

Dr. Thompson came in, followed by Nick and Jeff. Nick introduced himself and sat down by Jeff in the spare chair. Sebastian started to get up to move to the chair but Dr. Thompson stopped him and told him to stay. He then talked to Kurt about how he was feeling. Kurt told him that he’s been vomiting quite a bit and that his nipples felt weird, and that he’s been sensitive to food lately. Dr. Thompson eyebrows shot up to his hairline and Seb noticed. He held Kurt tighter.

Dr. Thompson went into the laptop that he brought with him, and started typing away. This made Kurt really nervous, Nick noticed that Kurt started fidgeting a little bit so he got up from his seat and went to put a hand on Kurt’s knee offering him his silent support in whatever Dr. Thompson was going to tell them. Seb noticed this and just smiled at the other boy. He was so happy that both Kurt and him had the support of these two boys.

After several long minutes, Dr. Thompson finally said:

“Well Kurt, from the signs you’ve just described. I think you might be pregnant. This isn’t uncommon, some males are born with a male pregnancy gene. Have you been having sex recently?” Dr. Thompson said gently. Both Sebastian and Kurt turned beat red which was Dr. Thompson took as a ‘Yes’. 

“I’m going to need a blood and urine sample; we can find out if you have the gene that way.” Dr. Thompson said.

“I do have to use the restroom.” Kurt said quietly.

Dr. Thompson nodded and handed Sebastian the vials.

Seb took an embarrassed Kurt to the restroom where he helped his boyfriend aim correctly into all six vials.

They handed the sample to Dr. Thompson who put them in a clear container. Dr. Thompson then asked, which boy, between the three of them, Kurt had been having sex with. Dr. Thompson knew it was Seb, but he didn’t want to assume. Kurt could do whoever he wanted. Seb raised his hand.

Jeff said:“I hope it’s Seb’s, they’ve been fucking like rabbits for weeks, hell they did it before they got here.” 

“JEFFERY!” Nick and Kurt yelled.

Dr. Thompson smiled then turned his attention to Sebastian. He spoke seriously to Seb:

“I just want to be sure, you’re the father, teen pregnancy can be scary and I don’t want Kurt to go thru it alone if you decide to backout.”

Seb nodded as Dr. Thompson wrote on several new vials. Seb smirked and went to go give his sperm sample. He returned fifteen minutes later and grinned as he handed the Doctor all four vials of his seed. Thinking of the boy he loved and would give his life for, turned him on to no end. He didn’t need the stimulation videos, the office provided, he had his own personal visuals and he grinned at that. He went over to Kurt and held him close.

“All right boys, go wait in the waiting room, I’ll be out to get you in an hour with the results.” Dr. Thompson said.

All four boys went into the waiting room, where they got an area to themselves. Seb noticed Kurt was fidgeting and he immediately sat him in his lap.

“It’s going to be okay Kurt; I’ll be here for you no matter what the results say. If you are pregnant, and I am the father, I’ll stand by you and the little one growing inside you no matter what.” Seb said. Nick and Jeff just smiled at that. They knew Seb would do anything for Kurt, but to hear that out loud made them respect the boy holding their brother even more.

“Sebby, if I am pregnant, that will ruin my chance at NYADA and college.” Kurt cried.

“That shouldn’t make a difference love. Tell you what, if they turn you down due to your health issues, and I get accepted into one of the colleges you want to go, I’ll pay for your tuition.” Seb said.

“Sebby, I can’t let you do that. I have $ saved up, for college. Um, Mom started a college fund for me. She left me with a few things, that I can’t touch until 18.” Kurt said.

“The offer is there love, Dad maybe an asshole but we have the extra $. Paying for your college tuition wouldn’t be a big deal to me or us. I want you to succeed, be happy, and get into your dream school.” Seb said.

“I love you Sebby, but you paying for tuition, even a fraction of it will be a last resort option. I’m not mooching off your family.” Kurt said. Seb just gave him a knowing smile and kissed the back of his neck.

Half an hour, Dr. Thompson personally came out to get the boys, who had dozed off in the chairs they had taken residence in.

“Come On Boys, we have things to discuss.” Dr. Thompson said quietly but happily.

Kurt, Seb, and NIFF followed Dr. Thompson back into a room where Dr. Thompson had all the boys sit down. Kurt and Seb sat on the patient table.

Sebastian, and NIFF could tell that this was good news from the way Dr. Thompson was smiling.

“Well Boys, all the tests came back and well…” Dr. Thompson began.

The boys waited what felt like forever but it was only a few seconds in reality.

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummell, you not only have the male pregnancy gene but are pregnant with the boy in your arms baby.” Dr. Thompson said. He sat back and waited for the news to sink for the teens in front of him.

The room was deathly quiet for several minutes until Kurt turned towards Seb and began to sob. He was a pregnant teen.

“Shh, It’s okay Baby, We’re all here for you.” Seb cooed. Jeff got up, and put a comforting hand on Kurt’s knee to let him know it was going to be ok.

Dr. Thompson smiled at the new parents to be and waited for Kurt to calm down.

“Sorry.” Kurt said shyly as he whipped his eyes.

“No problem Kurt, you’re not the first male patient who’s had the pregnancy gene. Anyways, I will set you boys up with an OBGYN who specializes in male pregnancies.” Dr. Thompson said.

“Um, Dr. Thompson, I’ll have auditions for NYADA and Julliard coming up in a few months. How long are male pregnancies?” Kurt said. He was still in a bit of shock from the news, thank Gaga for his working brain.

“Male Pregnancies are high risk and require a C-Section, which I will be there for along your OBGYN. Your OBGYN will be able to tell you more.” Dr. Thompson replied.

“Okay. Thank you for your time Dr. Thompson.” Kurt said.

“You’re very welcome Kurt.” Dr. Thompson said. He then turned to Seb and instructed him or Carole to call his office to get Kurt over to his OBGYN. He also assured the boys that this OBGYN was LGBTQ+ friendly. This got a smile on both boys faces, at least they would have back up and not be ostracized for being same-sex teenage parents by their doctors. All the boys thanked Dr. Thompson for his time and he just nodded.

As soon he was out of the room, Jeff ran over to Kurt, picked him, and spun him around.

“CONGRATS KURTIE!” Jeff yelled.

“Congratulations Kurt and Sebastian.” Nick said.

“Um thanks. Seb, you sure you still want me. I’m defective.” Kurt said quietly, but the boys all heard him.

Seb bit back a growl as NIFF actually let out a hiss. Seb pulled Kurt into his arms as NIFF put their hands on both of Kurt’s shoulders. Seb and Niff knew that Kurt was dealing with the residue of Blaine’s months of abuse. They silently nodded to each other. Seb made a mental note to get Kurt into a therapist, as he chose his next words carefully.

“I want to be with you. I love you more than anything. I always wanted a family, and now we will have our own mini family, earlier than we were expected or wanted but I think this was God’s plan Babe. I know you don’t believe in God, and that’s okay but I think us being together, and now being parents were preordained. I love you so much Kurt Elizabeth Hummell.” Seb said as held Kurt. Niff smiled at what they heard.

“Love you Sebby.” Kurt replied tiredly. Niff and Seb could tell that Kurt was exhausted, and most likely hungry.

“Let’s get you home and share the news with your family.” Seb said.

“Our Family Sebby.” Kurt corrected.

“ _Our_ Family, Our big ass family.” Seb smiled as he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

The boys headed out of the doctor’s office with smiles on their faces.

“I can’t believe we’ll be parents soon Sebby.” Kurt said as the stood next to the Nav.

“Me neither Gorgeous. I’m so happy Kurt.” Seb said as he held Kurt close to him.

“Sebby, if it’s a girl, can we name her after my Mom?” Kurt asked, as he teared up a little.

Seb kneeled down and whipped Kurt’s tears away and said:

“Of course, we can baby. I was going to ask you that actually, if you wanted to name our daughter after our mothers.” Seb said. He quickly added, “If it’s a boy, can we not name him after my brother?” 

“I love you Sebby and we are definitely NOT naming our son after your brother.” Kurt said as he kissed the man in front of him.

“Thank you.” Seb replied.

“Hey love birds, get your asses in the fucking car! Some of us are hungry.” Jeff yelled/wined. The next thing the boys heard was a yelp and they snickered. They knew that Nick must have chewed him out.

“Let’s get you home Mr. Hummell.” Seb said.

Seb then loaded Kurt up, and climbed in next to him. He just smiled like a loon when he felt Kurt lay his head on his shoulder.

“I love you Kurt.” Seb said he ran his hand thru Kurt’s hair.

In the front seat, Nick shared a look with Jeff, they knew that Seb had finally not only gotten the family wanted but the boy of his dreams. Both boys couldn’t be happier for their brothers in all but blood. They hoped that Kurt and Seb would name them Godfathers to their son or daughter. As Nick drove, he frowned and Jeff put a comforting hand on his knee. One thing was running thru both their minds: What damage was going to be done and how bad the aftermath would be once the boys made their big announcement?


	19. The Fallout Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt Annouces his Pregnancy and the fallout from that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had 2 different Chapter Titles for this: "The Fallout Part 2" or "The Pregnancy Announcement and Fallout". Pick whichever one you think is best. Enjoy!  
> Praying and thinking of Naya Rivera aka Santana.

As the boys pulled up to the Hummell-Hudson- Evans household, Nick noticed several cars in the driveway. He looked back at the sleeping couple as Jeff once again put a hand on his knee.

Nick parked and got out of the car. He hated waking the boys because they looked so peaceful. Kurt had somehow ended up face down in Seb’s crotch but he was fast asleep.

“They look so peaceful. I hate to wake them.” Nick said quietly to Jeff.

“Yea, I know. Think you could carry Seb and Kurt?” Jeff asked.

“I could carry our Kurtie, but Seb is another story.” Nick replied, as he gently unbuckled Kurt and grabbed him under his knees. Kurt just snuggled into Nick’s chest. Jeff ran ahead, and knocked on the door, praying that someone competent would answer the door. He didn’t want the New Directions to all hound the tired couple.

A few minutes later, Sam answered the door. Jeff looked relieved. He put a finger to his lips, then motioned for Sam to follow him out to the Nav.

Sam noticed Kurt curled up in Nick’s arms.

“How was the appointment, Carole said you guys made Kurt an emergency appointment.” Sam said quietly.

“I’ll let them tell you. Let’s just say they got some very shocking news. I want to know, who’s all here.” Jeff said quietly.

Sam sighed and told them that Puck, Santana, Rachel, and Hobbit was there along with Burt.

“Fuck, the people I didn’t want minus Puck and Burt. I wanted this to be a family only thing.” Jeff muttered as he opened the back door.

“He’s asleep.” Sam said, as he saw Seb fast asleep with his mouth hanging open. He shook his head when he heard a camera go off, he knew Jeff must have taken a picture. The photo would be priceless. He then without being told lifted Seb the same way Nick did Kurt.

“By the way, Nick your dad did an amazing job with the ramp. He even made the bathroom in the main hallway and Kurt’s room wheelchair accessible.” Sam said.

“I’ll let him know you said that. He asked me point blank whether I was in polyamorous relationship with Jeffie and Kurt.” Nick said as he felt Kurt wrap his arms around his neck. Jeff laughed as Sam nearly tripped.

“Honestly, that wouldn’t surprise me. You three are extremely close and I’m sure Kurt has been over to both of your guys houses.” Sam said. Niff just nodded.

Jeff ran ahead and opened the door. You could hear loud chatter coming from the living room.

‘Great, just what the boys didn’t need after a long day, especially Kurtie.’ Jeff thought.

All chatter ceased immediately as the group of nosy people looked towards the door.

“What are you doing here Jeff?” Blaine asked.

Jeff closed his eyes and fought the urge to deck the little bastard.

“None of your business.” Jeff said evenly, in the back of his mind, he was picturing Hobbit in a jail cell.

Jeff continued to hold the door, as Nick came in. He stopped Nick at the door and whispered directly in his ear who was here. Nick growled.

“Let’s take him to his room, Seb to.” Nick said.

Blaine hissed when he saw Nick carrying ‘his fiancé ‘and nearly lost his shit when he saw Sam carrying in Sebastian.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE!” Blaine yelled.

Puck glared at the gelled hobbit and said:

“Dude shut the fuck up. You’re not even supposed to be here. You tagged along with Rachel. Princess isn’t feeling well, and he’s obviously exhausted along with his boyfriend. If you can’t say anything nice, get the fuck out.”

Blaine just glared at Niff and Puck. He’d have to get Kurt alone soon.

Puck smirked; he could read Anderson like a book. “Don’t even think about going near him in his own house. I know exactly what happened last time you were here.” Puck said as he got up.

“Blaine and Kurt are soulmates Puck. They belong together. Our dream is Broadway.” Rachel simpered.

“I’d shut your mouth Berry, those two aren’t happy with you.” Puck said pointing to NIFF as he relieved Sam of carrying Sebastian.

“We’d like to call a family meeting. I’m assuming Carole is working late today.” Nick said as he set Kurt down on the couch. Puck did the same with Sebastian and smiled as the two boys latched onto each other as if they were magnets.

“You can’t call a family meeting Nick, you aren’t family. I am. There’s nothing to call a family meeting about.” Blaine said. He hated that Kurt was dating Sebastian, it was the ultimate betrayal to him.

Nick had enough, and marched over to where Blaine was standing.

“I AM Family, Anderson. I’m his **_chosen_** family. You forfeit that right when you put your hands, fists, and DICK IN HIM!” Nick growled. Jeff looked at Blaine with hatred in his eyes.

Sam and Puck knew things were going to come to blows soon if they didn’t step in. They were about to say something when everyone heard a voice growl from the doorway of the garage.

“What the Fuck are you doing here?” Carole asked. She saw Anderson and Nick about to head butt each other with both Puck & Sam trying to keep calm. She noticed both her son and boyfriend wrapped up in each other’s arms fast asleep. 

“Hi Honey, I saw these group of kids at the door and figured you hadn’t shown up yet so I had Finn let them in as he left for work. I came to check on Kurt when Figgins called me because Kurt’s been skipping classes.” Burt said.

“I’ll deal with you in a minute, Burt.” Carole said. She turned to Nick and said:

"I’m Assuming that the Family Meeting was going to be about what happened today at the Doctors office. What are you doing here Anderson?” Carole asked, her tone icy as Sam, Nick, Jeff, and Puck glared daggers at both Burt and Blaine.

“Came to check on my sick Fiancé. Rachel said he’s been missing Glee, and skipping classes so I came to check on him.” Blaine said. Carole looked at him, like he was full of shit.

“I wanted to call a family meeting Carole, but Anderson said that I wasn’t family and he was.” Nick said, he noticed she was getting pissed. He smirked a little, and waited for the fireworks.

“I want everyone except, Burt, Puck, Nick, Jeff, and of course Sebastian to leave this house immediately. If Kurt wants to tell you whatever news they found out today, he can do so tomorrow or whenever he returns to school. He had an emergency doctor’s appointment because he’s been sick the past few days.” Carole said.

“But Mrs. H. I’m his fiancé!” Blaine whined.

“You’re a soon to be sex offender and a rapist. Stay away from my son. Oh, and Fiancé, that’s a bunch of shit. I don’t care what my husband said or signed. Kurt is a minor and will never be yours.” Carole growled as she shook her head to the door, then to Sam and Puck who nodded. 

Santana, Rachel, and Blaine all groaned and whined as Sam and Puck practically shoved them out the door.

Carole went to go sit down in one of the chairs as Niff, Sam, and Puck sat in front of the couch next to a still passed out asleep Kurt and Seb. She hated having one of the boys wake them but she wanted to know what Dr. Thompson said.

“Where’s Finn?” Carole asked.

“Working Kurt’s shift. I wondered when he’d be able to return to the shop.” Burt said.

“He’s still recovering from major surgery. He will be compensated by Blaine for all of his lost hours when we go to trial.” Carole said.

“I hope that’s soon.” Burt muttered.

“It will be whenever the doctor releases him to go back to work.” Carole shot back.

“Sebby, Sexy. Sebby Mine Forever.” Kurt mumbled in his sleep.

A few minutes later, Kurt woke up.

“Hey Sebby, how did we get on my couch and why is Dad here?” Kurt asked as he opened his eyes and looked around.

“We carried you love birds in the house. You guys looked exhausted and we didn’t have the heart to wake you.” Sam said.

Kurt smiled a sleepy smile and turned to his soon to be co-father. Seb looked so cute when he slept. He asked where his phone was and Nick got up and got it for him. Kurt then took a picture of his sleeping boyfriend. Jeff told him that he got another good yet embarrassing picture of Seb in the car. Kurt had him send that one to him.

“I love you so much Sebby.” Kurt said.

“Love you too Gorgeous. Can you make me waffles?” Seb said in his sleep.

That got a round of laughs from everyone, but Burt. Seb suddenly sat up and rolled over knocking both him and his pregnant boyfriend to the ground.

“Shit, Kurt I’m so sorry baby. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you…” Seb said frantically. He was then shut up by Kurt kissing him.

“I’m fine Sebby, but I’ll definitely make you waffles. I don’t think I’d get sick from making you waffles.” Kurt replied as he rested his head against Seb’s chest.

“We’ll help you with breakfast Kurtie.” Jeff said.

“Sorry I’m not exactly what food I’m sensitive to.” Kurt said.

“It’s okay Gorgeous. We’ll figure it out as we go and cut out what foods your sensitive to.” Seb said quietly.

“So, why have you been skipping classes recently Kurt?” Burt asked.

Seb started rubbing Kurt’s back immediately and glared at Burt. He didn’t like his tone.

“Glee’s not safe for me. I don’t feel comfortable in there anymore. Mr. Schue knows why and has no issues with me going over to Dalton for that period. He said that I’ll still be able to go to sectionals with them.” Kurt said.

“He didn’t clear this with me. I’m your father Kurt. You should have told me.” Burt said.

“YOU HAVEN’T BEEN HERE AS OF LATE!” Kurt yelled.

“What did you say to me Kurt?” Burt said. 

“I..I said that you haven’t been here in weeks. I’m…I’m…” Kurt Stuttered. He looked at Burt and saw the angry look on his face, and it reminded him of Blaine. Seb, Nick, Jeff, and Puck all noticed the scared look in Kurt’s eyes. Nick, and Jeff reached him first. Seb pulled his boyfriend into his arms and started whispering words of assurances while Nick stood protectively in front of him, he was soon flanked by Jeff, and Puck.

“He’s a recovering brain surgery patient Burt, I know I’ve been an ass to him in the past but no more. Seb here knocked some sense into me and told me everything that’s happened since that horrid night. These three boys are now part of my family, and I won’t let you hurt our Princess. Honestly, how the fuck could you side with a rapist, and attempted murderer? Kurt’s your son for fuck sake, you should be taking his side. I don’t give a shit if the Anderson’s are bankrolling your next Campaign, their son is a horrid person and deserves to rot in federal prison.” Puck seethed.

“I can’t even look at you right now Burt, but I think it would be nice for you to at least be here to hear why our son has been sick recently. “ Carole added.

“Kurt, you okay baby?” Seb said, and everyone’s eyes turned to the couple.

“I need a trash can Sebby.” Kurt said, as he quickly threw a hand to his mouth.

Sam grabbed a trash can from the kitchen, ran back into the room, handed Kurt the bucket, and he promptly vomited as Seb continued to rub his back.

“I want a family meeting, where’s Finn?” Kurt asked.

“At work Kurt, filling in for you. Your need at work, when did the doctor release you for work?” Burt asked.

“He’s a recovering Brain surgery patient as Puck pointed out to you and has limitations at the moment. I’ll talk to Dr. Thompson about it, but you will respect those limitations Burt.” Carole said as both Seb and NIFF nodded their heads in agreement.

“Your right, ugh. I know I’ve made huge mistakes here recently but can we move past them, and maybe start fresh?” Burt asked.

“I’d like that Dad but I still don’t fully trust you yet.” Kurt said as Sebastian pulled him closer and kissed his hair. Seb didn’t fully trust Burt yet despite accepting his apology.

“I’m sorry again Kurt, l’m concerned about why you’ve been ill the past few days.” Burt said.

“Alright, let’s get everyone comfortable, and we will explain what happened at Kurt’s appointment.” Nick said.

Jeff, Nick, and Sam went in and got everyone something to drink and settled down.

Nick, and Seb declined a drink on Kurt’s behalf , they didn’t want him to vomit up his drink. They could tell that he was getting nervous about the announcement.

“It’s going to be okay Kurt, the people in this room are our family and love you.” Nick said.

Kurt and Seb then went and stood in the middle of the room, and they were flanked by Nick and Jeff. Kurt grabbed one hand, while Nick grabbed the other and Jeff put a hand on Kurt’s back.

“You all will soon be Uncles or Godfathers to either a daughter or son. I’m pregnant.” Kurt said.

At that moment Finn walked in the door and caught the last word Kurt said. The room was deathly silent for several minutes as everyone was trying to process what Kurt told them.

“YOU KNOCKED UP MY LITTLE BROTHER SEBASTIAN!?!” Finn yelled. He was pissed, and slightly confused because he was pretty sure Men couldn’t get pregnant.

“Yes, but not on purpose Finn.” Seb said, he knew the boy was being protective and was slightly confused by the announcement so he continued:

“Kurt has been feeling sick for a few weeks and he just put it off as the flu. When he woke up this morning, we got concerned, and he vomited multiple times. Carole had me make him an appointment. We made the appointment for 4, so I decided to bring Nick with us so Jeffie wouldn’t have to explain it to him later.” Seb said.

“Dr. Thompson did a bunch of tests, and it seems like I have a rare male pregnancy gene.” Kurt added.

“Before you ask, yes I am the father.” Seb said and he bent down and kissed Kurt. He then told Kurt’s family exactly what he told Kurt in the doctor’s office, a few hours ago.

Carole, and Burt had tears running down their faces.

“Officially welcome to family Sebastian.” They said. Finn, Sam, and Puck nodded and raised their glasses to the new parents.

Nick sighed, drawing attention back to the boys.

“As much as I hate to burst this happy bubble. We need to prepare for the fallout tomorrow when Kurt goes back to classes tomorrow.” Nick said, he could feel his brother tense. He learned over and whispered words of comfort to him.

“You know, that you can stay at Dalton at any time Gorgeous, I’ll speak to Headmistress Mclaughlin personally about what we found out. “ Seb said.

“I’ll go with you Sebastian.” Burt said and Sebastian growled. 

No Thank You Burt, You caused enough damage. Personally, I want to see about getting a restraining order against you. ” Seb said. 

The next several minutes, they discussed the game plan for the announcement tomorrow.

“Thanks everyone.” Kurt said.

“We’ll always be there for you Kurt.” Puck said.

“Thanks Noah.” Kurt replied.

“We’ll call Dr. Thompson in the morning Kurt.” Carole said.

That night, Seb, and Niff went to bed early, due to a long and exhausting day, they both held Kurt close to them,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning. Kurt woke up and ran to the bathroom. He looked at the clock and sighed. It was 4:30 in the morning. Jeff herd him get him and silently followed him.

“You okay Kurtie?” Jeff asked softly. His answer was quickly answered by Kurt vomiting into the sink. He quickly went over and rubbed Kurt’s back, he wasn’t wearing any clothes.

“We’ll let Carole know to lighten your breakfast.” Jeff said quietly.

“Yea, we will. Jeff, can you go put on clothes please? Don’t get me wrong, your gorgeous but I really didn’t need to see what your cock looks like.” Seb smirked.

“Prude, I saw you and Kurtie here in the middle of sex.” Jeff said, as he shook his head. He left the restroom.

“I’m sorry.” Kurt said.

“Shh, we know why your sick babe, we’re going to have a kid of our own. I wanted my own family and now we will have one. We won’t have to adopt, even though we definitely could if you somehow can’t have kids in the future.” Seb said.

“I love you so much Sebby.” Kurt said.

“Love you more Kurt. Let’s get you back in bed, I’ll grab a few trash bags and the can. Why I didn’t think to grab it before we went to bed last night…” Seb said and Kurt kissed his cheek.

“Wash your mouth out Babe, and we’ll get you back in bed.” Seb said.

Kurt crawled back in bed and immediately fell asleep; he felt a pair of arms wrap around him

“Good night Sebby.” Kurt mumbled.

“Good night Kurtie.” Jeff said as he felt Kurt snuggle into him.

“You better be wearing pants Sterling.” Seb hissed.

“I am Seb, granted I’ve seen your man naked multiple times, he was my roommate last year after all.” Jeff said, as he watched Seb crawl in front of Kurt. Between him, and Seb they created a Kurt sandwich.

Kurt whined a few hours later when he heard the alarm clock. Jeff, Seb, and Nick all giggled.

“Time to get up babe. Would you like Nicky to go with us today when you make your big announcement? Seb asked.

“Please Nicky?” Kurt replied and Nick just lovingly rolled his eyes.

“We’ll send Jeffie to Dalton then meet up with him when we have Glee.” Nick said as he kissed Kurt on the cheek.

At breakfast, both Seb and Jeff noticed Kurt barely eating. Seb was sitting directly across from Kurt.

Seb lowered the tone of his voice, and said: Eat Kurt. you need your strength for today.”

Kurt looked into his boyfriends eyes and let a tear run down his face.

Seb immediately got up and went around to him.

“Eat Gorgeous.” Seb said again as he gently put his hand on Kurt’s knee and gently squeezed.

“I feel sick Sebby.” Kurt said.

“I know babe, but try and push thru it.” Seb said as he kissed the side of Kurt’s head. He watched as Kurt took several bites of an omelets and toast that Carole had made.

Jeff smirked, watching the two boys. He was glad that Seb was getting Kurt to eat.

After breakfast, Seb was helping Kurt change his dressings when he noticed the nervous look on Kurt’s face.

“Sebby, I want to try something.” Kurt said.

Seb put the dressing down, he was wrapping up Kurt’s chest.

“What is it that you want to try babe?” Seb asked.

“I want to try walking on my own at school.” Kurt replied and Seb pulled back looking him straight in the eye.

“Your absolutely sure Kurt? I don’t want you getting dizzy, passing out, and hitting your head which is what I’m afraid what will happen.” Seb said quietly.

“I’m sure Sebby.” Kurt replied.

Seb nodded and said: “Alright, but we’re keeping the wheelchair nearby.” Seb said as he kissed the top of Kurt’s head.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at McKinley and parked next to a Green Sports car. Seb noticed that Avery was getting out.

“Hey Kurt, how are you feeling?” Avery said as she went over to help Nick, who was undoing Kurt’s seatbelt.

“He wants to try and walk and not use the wheelchair, also if you wouldn’t mind sticking around and missing part of your 3rd hour, these two boys have a big announcement.” Nick said

Kurt and Seb just grinned.

“Remember, if you feel lightheaded or dizzy, don’t hesitate to get in the wheelchair.” Seb said as he leaned down and kissed Kurt on the top of his head.

“Yes Sebastian.” Kurt replied.

Avery, and Nick just smirked at the pair. Avery learned over and whispered that she’d rather skip 3rd hour and go hang out at Dalton. This got a round of laughs from Nick, Seb, and Kurt.

“I think we can sneak you out every once and awhile Avery. You may not be able to access the dorms but we can definitely sneak you over to Dalton.” Nick said.

Kurt did well walking through the halls, their first and second period. It was third period that he started having issues.

“Sebby, can I have the wheelchair?” Kurt asked as he, Nick, Avery, and Sam walked out of Algebra.

“Of course, babe, you did well.” Seb said.

“I’m trying Seb.” Kurt said.

“I know Gorgeous.” Seb said as Nick gently set Kurt in his wheelchair.

“I think he’s getting nervous about the announcement.” Sam whispered.

As Nick, Seb, Sam, Kurt, and Avery approached the Choir room, they heard yelling.

“How is this rapist and attempted murderer even allowed in this school?” Finn growled.

“Blaine’s a good person Finn, it’s Kurt who made those false accusations.” Rachel said.

Kurt heard them, and all of the memories came rushing back to him, he started having a panic attack.

“Kurt, we won’t let that bastard near you. I thought Burt and Carole was going to get a restrain order.” Nick said as Seb pulled him into his arms and started to reassure the scared boy that everything was going to be okay.

“I can’t stay at this school Sebby.” Kurt cried.

“We’ll talk to Headmistress McLaughlin, maybe she can get you transferred in around Thanksgiving instead of the beginning of the Spring Term. I’m so sorry I’m not keeping you safe Gorgeous.” Seb said as tears starting running down his face.

“Sebby, you’re doing all you can. It’s not your fault McKinley has no security.” Kurt said, trying to calm the distressed teen.

“I know, it just feels like I’m failing you Gorgeous. I promised Headmistress Mclaughlin, I’d keep you safe.” Seb cried.

“Seb, Kurt’s right, McKinley just isn’t safe for him until Blaine goes to trial and get convicted. Why Blaine already doesn’t have a restraining order is beyond my comprehension skills.” Avery said.

“We make the announcement, then leave.” Nick said.

At that moment, Mr. Schue walked up to the group.

“Ready to go in?” Will asked.

“No, Blaine is in there. Apparently, he still can still get into this fucking school.” Seb growled.

“WHAT!?” Will growled.

“I..I found out some news that I wanted to share and then…I’m heading back to Dalton for this period.” Kurt said.

“We won’t let him near you.” Sam said.

“Act like he’s not in the room, avoid any and all contact.” Nick said.

Kurt just nodded and they all walked in together.

“Well. Well Well…look who decided to grace us with his presence.” Rachel said.

“Can it Rachel, Hi Kurt can we talk things over in private?” Blaine asked, giving his best puppy eyed look.

Almost immediately, There was a wall standing between Blaine and Kurt, that included, Sam, Mercedes, Finn, Nick, Puck, Avery, Britney, and surprisingly Santana.

“Listen Gelmet, you hurt Porcelain, and nobody hurts porcelain, do you want me to have Coach Sue to find out what you did? Puck talked to me at length and made me realize what a bitch I was to Kurt. He and Twink or Andrew McCarthy wana be over there are good for each other. Also, he’s a decent singer and way better leader than your scrawny ass will ever be. I hope your good at bottoming because that’s what your going to be, someone’s bottom bitch in prison.”

Everyone in the room was shocked at Santana’s speech. Blaine’s mouth hung open.

She turned to Kurt and said:

“Kurt, I’m so sorry I treated you like shit, I know we probably can’t go back to how we used to be, but can we at least try?” Santana asked.

Kurt just sat there stunned.

“Babe, Santana’s talking to you.” Seb whispered.

“I’d like us to be friends with you again Santana.” Kurt said quietly and he tried to get up from his chair but sat back down immediately.

“What’s wrong Gorgeous?” Seb said as he knelt down in front of his boyfriend.

“Dizzy.” Kurt said quietly.

Kurt’s McKinley family looked worried, and that included Avery.

“We’ve got you babe.” Seb said as he gently took hold of Kurt and pulled him up. He was surprised to see that one of the hands helping him keep Kurt steady was Santana.

“ I can’t stay long but Sebby and I have an announcement to make.” Kurt said.

“You can do it babe, you have your family here with you, both Dalton and McKinley.” Seb encouraged.

Kurt took a deep breathe.

“I’m pregnant due a rare male pregnancy gene and Sebby’s the father.” Kurt said. He looked at the shocked look on everyone’s faces, and started to whimper. He knew that this was where they all rejected him and wanted him to leave.

Soon, there was a big “Congratulations and when what’s the sex? When’s the due date?”

“I don’t know yet, Sebby and I haven’t discussed if we wanted to know the sex yet but I’m assuming the due date will be around Graduation.” Kurt said.

He was soon pulled into hugs by Santana, Britney, Mercedes, Finn, Sam, Puck, Mike, Nick, and then his Sebby.

The happy bubble was suddenly broken by Blaine who came charging up to Kurt and knocking Santana, Nick, and surpringly Seb to the floor. He grabbed Kurt by the scruff of the neck and growled: “You’re a cheating whore, and that should be my child.” 

Kurt looked directly into those honey colored eyes and saw anger, hurt, and betrayal.

“It’s Sebby’s Blaine.” Kurt said. He then saw Puck, and Sam pull Blaine off him and hold him up against the piano as Nick, Seb, and Santana get up off the floor.

Seb, and Nick ran towards Kurt.

Seb and Nick’s hearts both broke at what they saw. Kurt was scared and they immediately wrapped their arms around him.

“We’ll get you out of here.” Seb whispered. He looked at Nick who had tears in his eyes. Kurt didn’t need this.

“Let’s get him back to Dalton, and hopefully we’ll have a better reaction there.” Nick said.

“I’m sorry.” Kurt said.

“Shh...it’s okay love. We’ll get you out of here. McKinley just isn’t safe to you babe.” Seb said.

As they were walking down the hallway, Seb was suddenly shoved in the back with such force that Kurt and the wheelchair he was in went speeding down the hall. 

“What the fuck?” Seb growled. He turned around and came face to face with Blaine.

“You don’t deserve him. He’s MY Property.” Blaine growled.

“Enough!” Seb hissed.

They then heard Kurt scream and their eyes went wide.

Seb elbowed Anderson in the stomach hard enough that he let go. He and Nick ran down the hall trying to catch the boy.

“I’ll never forgive you if something happens to him.” Seb growled.

They saw Kurt fly out of his wheelchair and land hard on the ground.

Seb reached Kurt and got down on the ground with him as Nick went to go catch the wheelchair.

“Shit, he’s bleeding. Seb said as he held Kurt’s head off the floor.

A shadow then passed over them and Seb looked up into eyes of Blaine. “Don’t you dare touch my fiancé.” Blaine growled.

'God, He's delusional and on some other planet' Seb throught. 

Before Seb could respond Puck and Sam was there again and they slammed Anderson against the nearest wall.

“What the fuck did you do?” Puck growled.

“He injured him again boys and I can’t wait for this to be added to your long list of charges Anderson.” Seb said as he held Kurt. He looked up to see Nick returning with the wheelchair.

“How bad is he injured?” Puck asked concerned.

“His head is bleeding.” Seb said.

“Take him to the nurse, I’ll stay with Anderson.” Puck said. Sam, Seb, and Nick all took Kurt to the nurses office where he was given a bag of ice and told to lay down. Seb dialed Carole who went ballistic and told him to stay there.

Fifteen minutes later, both Burt and Carole showed up. They had Officer Williams with them.

“Hey bud, Anderson’s going to have a restraining order against him. I’ll call you out of your afternoon classes so you can stay with Seb, Nick, and Jeff at Dalton." Burt said.

“We were headed to Dalton anyways.” Kurt said as he moaned in pain. Seb kissed his forehead as Nick placed the bag of ice against the bump against his head.

Kurt gave Officer Willams his statement, and they headed over to Dalton.

“I’m glad Anderson now has a restraining order.” Nick said as he drove. Burt and Carole were driving behind them. They were going to talk to Headmistress Mclaughlin to see if she’d be able to get Kurt into Dalton sooner than the Spring semester and possibly have him room with Sebastian “

“Me too, can you go get Jeffie and Cam when we get there? I’m going to carry him in.” Seb said as he held Kurt in his arms.

“Of course. I hope Headmistress Mclaughlin can get Kurtie in before the Spring Term, maybe around Christmas.” Nick said.

“I’d like it to be sooner but I think your right. Though, Kurt did transfer just before Thanksgiving.” Seb said as he bent down to kiss Kurt on his lips.

“Love you Sebby. Marry Me.” Kurt said in his sleep.

Nick grinned from the front seat. He texted Jeff and Cam at the next red light.

“Someday my love.” Seb said as tears filled his eyes. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he’d find someone as amazing as Kurt E. Hummell.

They parked next to Seb’s Corvette.

“I need to start driving that again.” We’ve been using the Nav a lot. “ Seb muttered.

“Tell you what Seb, have one of the guys from Dalton follow us back next time your home and you can keep the car with you.” Carole said.

“I’d feel comfortable with Cam driving my car, other than NIFF here.” Seb replied.

”What year is it?” Burt asked.

”2010. Second most important thing to me. Kurt’s my most important thing.” Seb replied as he held Kurt and looked lovingly at the boy in his arms.

“Love you too Seb.” Nick said as Seb rolled his eyes. Not even two minutes later, he was joined by Jeff and Cam.

“What’s going on and what the fuck happened to Kurt?” Jeff growled as he noticed the bump on the back of his head. 

“Blaine.” Nick and Seb both growled.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT BASTARD DO!?” WHERE IS THE LITTLE SHIT?!” Cam yelled.

“Bastard is in jail again and with a restraining order.” Burt said.

“YOU DIDN’T HAVE A RESTAINING ORDER IN PLACE?!” Cam yelled again.

“Shh, I appreciate you having Kurt’s interest at heart, and as of late, my head has been up my own ass but keep it down. Carole and I are going to see about getting Kurt moved in here before the Spring Term.” Burt said.

Jeff and Cam just nodded and grinned as Kurt buried himself into Seb’s embrace.

“My room’s still open, Kurtie and I can still be roomies again.” Jeff said.

“Good to know, but I think those two would rather be together. Maybe, you and Nick could be roomies instead.” Carole said.

“MRS. HUMMELL!” The boys all yelled.

“Sebby’s my husband.” Kurt mumbled.

“We have an announcement; do you think we can call a Warbler meeting?” Seb said.

“Of course, we can have one soon. By the way, we have Lacrosse practice today.” Cam said.

“Sorry, I haven’t been to many meetings.” Seb said and Cam stopped him.

“Seb, those with a brain know that your close to Kurt. I held a meeting a few days ago and filled everyone in with the basics as to why you’ve been MIA.” Cam said.

“He did, Wes told them that there’s a chance Kurtie might be coming back to us next semester and that got smiles on a bunch of the guys faces.” Jeff interjected.

“Let’s go in guys, Kurtie’s heavy.” Seb said, as everyone else lovingly rolled their eyes.

“Go take Kurt to the dorms, We’ll be back to speak to you boys and might bring Headmistress Mclaughlin with us.” Carole said.

Cam texted the group, he left off Seb and Kurt since they were making the announcement.

**To Warblers 10:30:**

**Warbler Meeting at 3. Seb has an announcement.**

Cam and Jeff ran ahead and got the doors as Seb walked to their dorms. Nick unlocked their dorm room.

“Go put him on the bed, I’ll go get some ice for that lump.” Nick said.

Seb set Kurt down and climbed in the bed with him.

“What the fuck happened this morning?” Jeff said from the doorway.

Nick began to cry and Jeff just opened his arms. Nick collapsed into them.

“Blaine lost his shit when he found out Kurtie was pregnant, he still has access to McKinley because they have zero fucking security.” Seb said from his bed. Jeff’s eyes flashed dangerously.

“He needs to be back here, as a permanent student again.” Jeff said.

“Who’s returning as a permeant student again?” Wes said as he came up to Jeff. He saw Nick was crying in Jeff’s arms and became concerned. 

“Hopefully Kurtie.” Jeff said.

Wes just shook his head at the nickname.

“He’d definitely be welcomed back. Hopefully unanimously.” Wes said. He then became serious. “What’s going on?” He asked, his voice dripping with concern.

Jeff quickly told him what happened and he had to restrain Wes from going hunting for Blaine.

“Anderson has a restraining order against him and there’s no way in hell he’s going to get access into this place.” Seb said.

“Of course, he’s not Sebastian. Blaine Anderson is permantly banned from the property at Dalton. I’m going to have you and Nicholas switch dorms when Kurt reenrolls. I’ve got him several scholarships pending approval. DON'T Tell Kurt this yet. I’ll just need to get things arranged thru McKinley. I know Kurt will need to have special accommodations due to his recent health issues.” Headmistress Mclaughlin said as she came up to the doorway.

Wes quickly excused himself and told the guys that he’d see the guys around 3 for the Warbler meeting.

“He’s asleep headmistress.” Seb said as he ran a hand lovingly thru Kurt’s hair.

“I expect no less from a head injury, and just so you know. I’ve already given my consent for you, Jeffery, Nicholas, and Cameron to be excused for Anderson’s eventual trial.” Kate Mclaughlin said.

“I’m so sorry, I couldn’t keep him safe. I’m trying.” Seb said as he got choked up.

“Sebastian, I know you are, from what I’m seeing and hearing from the boys, is that McKinley just isn’t safe for Kurt. I’ll try and get him in closer to Thanksgiving. He had excellent grades last time he was enrolled, plus he’s one of my favorite students.” Kate said as she entered the room, behind her were Burt and Carole.

“Kurt’s going to be here during his afternoon classes, He’ll leave with you Seb after French. I’ll have all his homework rounded up so you guys can just get it and go.” Burt said.

“He’s going to feel like he’s failing and that he won’t be graduating.” Nick said.

“He’s going to be excused. I’ll talk to Figgins. Will already said that he said he’s passing Glee. Besides, the classes he’s taking now is the equitant to what he’d be taking here at Dalton, right Kate?” Carole said.

“Yes, Kurt would be taking pretty much these same classes, they’d just be a bit more challenging for him here at Dalton.” Kate replied.

“He said, that the classes at McKinley weren’t as challenging as they are here.” Jeff said.

“That’s a good thing, We will have to have a meeting before Kurt reenrolls, to set up his special accommodations. Sebastian, and Jeff will need to be at that meeting.” Kate said.

“We understand, we’d do anything for Kurt.” Jeff and Seb replied at the same time.

“I know you boys will, all of you.” Kate smiled.

“Seb, why don’t you lay down with Kurtie. I’ll run and get us some lunch.” Jeff said.

“Nick, can you take my car back to the Hummell-Hudsons?” Seb said and Nick just nodded.

“Don’t worry Seb, we’ll put it in the garage.” Carole said.

“Thank you.” Seb said, as he yawned.

“Take a nap Seb, we’ll be back soon.” Jeff said.

The group in the room all smiled when Seb’s snoring was herd and they saw him hold on to Kurt like his life depended on it.

“I was totally wrong about Sebastian.” Burt said.

“Of course, you were, those two are end game. Carole replied.

The group went their separate ways with Kurt and Seb sleeping all the way thru lunch.

“Hey, you two, you guys slept thru lunch.” Nick said as he came in the room from History.

“Fuck.” Seb said as he opened his eyes.

“Don’t worry about it, you had a long morning. Kurt needs his bandages changed anyways.” Nick said.

“I’m a failure.” Seb said.

“Hey now, none of that. Everyone knows that your doing everything you can. It’s not your fault that the United States has a fucked up Education System.” Nick said as he whipped away Seb’s tears that were beginning to fall.

“True, plus I have you guys. After what I went thru and growing up the way I did I never thought I’d find someone as amazing as him. I just want to protect him and give him everything I can. I want to give our child what I didn’t have, what he didn’t have.” Seb replied emotionally.

“You will Seb, and you will have the Warblers back. They will come around, maybe not all of them but the majority of them. Hopefully with Blaine’s trail we have a united front when it comes to Kurtie returning.” Nick replied.

“I pulled your car into the Hummell’s garage, and Carole went to make a copy so she had one along with Jeffie and I.” He added.

“I have no issues with you, Jeff, or her driving Chace.” Seb replied.

“OMG, you named that beauty Chace?” Nick laughed quietly, his eyes darted to Kurt who was still asleep.

“Yea, Chace Crawford is hot.” Seb said.

“I thought Ed Westwick was a stud.” Nick quipped.

“He definitely is, I wouldn’t surprised him and Chace are secretly fucking.” Seb said.

“I’d pay to watch that.” Nick replied.

“You’d pay to watch what Nicholas?” Jeff said.

“Seb, named that beauty of a car after Chace Crawford, and I told him that I’m surprised that Chace and Ed weren’t fucking.” Nick replied.

Jeff laughed.

“Those two are hot. Anyways, I came to get Kurtie up to eat and change his bandages, It’s nearly 3 now.” Jeff said.

“He’s so cute when he sleeps.” Seb said.

“Yea, he is and your just as adorable. I have the photographic proof.” Jeff said as he waved his phone in front of Seb.

Seb’s mouth dropped comically.

“Jeffery!” Seb growled.

“Get your man up Seb, and make that big announcement.” Jeff said and fled the room before Seb had the chance to kick his ass.

Seb sighed. He really didn’t want to wake Kurt but he had to.

“My Gorgrous Kurt, it’s time to wake up, we have a Warbler meeting that I especially called plus I need to change your dressings.” Seb said gently.

“What?” Kurt asked grogially.

“You need to wake up Kurtie. Seb needs to change your dressings and we have a meeting to get to.” Nick said.

“Don’t want to.” Kurt whinned.

“Don’t make me get Jeffie.” Nick said

Kurt sat bolt up right and dashed for the bathroom.

“That got him up.” Seb said as he went and grabbed Kurt’s dressing supplies.

“Yea it did.” Nick said and he went over to Seb whispered what Jeff did to get Kurt up. Seb laughed.

“I’ll have to try it on him.” Seb said.

“Try what on me?” Kurt asked as he folded his arms.

“What Jeffie did last semester to wake you up.” Nick said.

“You try that on me Sebastian Smythe, and I’ll deny you sex until our child is born.” Kurt growled.

“You wouldn’t do that.” Seb said.

“Oh yea, try and see.” Kurt said.

“I’d never try that babe.” Seb said as he went over and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

“I know Sebby.” Kurt said as he reached up and kissed Seb’s cheek.

Nick shook his head and lovingly said: “See you boys soon and don’t fornicate in the shower.” 

Seb and Kurt gave him the middle finger.

Ten minutes later, the boys were out of the shower and Kurt’s dressings were changed.

Seb went over to Kurt, he could tell he was nervous.

“No one in that room will lay a finger on you Kurt. Jeff, Nicky, David, Wes and especially I will not allow it. Whoever tries to lay a finger on you, will go see Headmisstress Mclaughlin and I promise you she won’t be happy about why that person was sent. She’s going to try and get things set up for you to try and enroll in November or just before Spring term starts. You will be spending the afternoon here at Dalton, were leaving after French.” Seb said.

“Thank you for looking out for me Sebby.” Kurt said.

“Always Gorgeous.” Seb said as he kissed Kurt’s cheek.

The boys walked into the rehearsal room hand in hand. Wes, and David smiled at them.

“Warblers, we’ll make this quick. I know most of you know what a shitty month or two Kurt has been and as to why Nick, and Jeff have been disappearing most days. Well, today we bring you happy news, and for that I turn the floor over to my beautiful boyfriend and former Warbler , Kurt Hummmell.” Seb said.

“Um, hi guys, so yea…Sebby (several boys snickered at the nickname) and I got some news a few days ago and um…I got some shocking but happy news. It turns out I have a rare gene that allows me to have kids and uh… Seb’s the father. I’ll most likely be returning as a student here soon so yea.” Kurt said.

The room was quiet and Kurt was soon wrapped in Seb’s arms and flanked by NIFF, Cam, and Wes.

Soon, applause broke out in the room and Kurt was pulled into several different directions. He was asked about the due date, sex, and whether he was going to put off going to college once the baby was born. He told them that him and Seb didn’t want to know the sex of the baby until it was close enough to the due date and that he would still be going to college even as a new parent.

“So, do your parents know Seb?” David asked.

“No, I’m not ashamed that I’ll be a Dad soon but let’s just say my family and I don’t get along.” Seb said, as he tried to hold in his emotions. Several of the boys noticed this reaction and didn’t press it further.

“I’ll be spending a lot more time here starting Monday, let’s just say McKinley isn’t as secure as it’s supposed to be.” Kurt said. This got several raised eyebrows.

“What happened Kurt?” David asked.

Kurt looked between Nick and Seb who took the hint.

“Blaine Anderson happened, he still has access to McKinley and was there earlier when Kurt made his announcement. He got in Kurt’s face after it, and then shoved his wheelchair so hard that it went flying with Kurt falling out of said wheelchair. Kurt has a lump on the back of his head thanks to Anderson. Burt and Carole now have a restraining order against Anderson on Kurt’s behalf.” Seb growled. Many of the Warbler’s eyes narrowed at the news, and started yelling for Blaine’s removal from the Warblers. They were also glad that Seb’s anger wasn’t directed at them.

Kurt’s phone started ringing, which silenced most of the room.

“Hello.” Kurt said.

“Hey Bud, can you, Jeff, Nick, and Seb come home? We just got a call about Blaine’s trial and you got some mail waiting for you.” Burt said.

“Sure Dad.” Kurt said.

“What’s wrong Baby?” Seb said, he along with many other of the Warblers didn’t like the ashen look on Kurt’s face.

“Blaine’s Trial Date has been set and um I got some things in the mail.” Kurt said. He started to shake.

“Warbler meeting dismissed, Seb, Jeff, Nick, Cam, you all go with Kurt.” Wes said.

The mentioned boys all packed up their belongings, informed Headmistress Mclaughlin that they were leaving, and took Kurt’s Nav back to the Hummell-Hudson-Evans home. 


	20. Stress Before The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt along with his Dalton Family Receive news regarding Blaine Douchebag Anderson's Trial and it causes issues for Kurt. Will Sebby be able to handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naya Rivera's death has hit me hard. I've also been dealing with a personal matter that's come to my attention which is making me pause my writing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

As the boys drove back to the Hummell-Hudson-Evans house, Kurt started silently crying and grabbed even tighter to Seb’s hand to the point that Seb hissed in pain. He could face the trial but was deathly scared of what the jury might do. What if he lost the case? Plus, he didn’t say it but he’d been having issues with his left eye recently.  
“Baby, what’s wrong?” Sebastian asked.

“A lot.” Kurt replied. Jeff, and Cam were in the front seat silently listening and exchanged a look.

“Like what Gorgeous?” Seb encouraged.

“The trial, Doctors Bills, My Eye.” Kurt replied.

“Your eye?” Seb asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong with your eye hon?” Jeff asked from the front seat as he drove.

“Just been tired I guess, been bothering me lately. I don’t need more medical bills.” Kurt said.

Seb, and Jeff shared a look, both looking concerned.

“We’ll make you an optometrist appointment tomorrow babe. It could be a side effect from that night, you did have to have eye surgery to repair both eyes.” Seb said.

Kurt started to cry and Seb held him tighter, as Nick reached over and grabbed Kurt’s hand.

“It’s going to be okay love.” Seb said.

“Our Son or Daughter is going to have a parent who’s a freak.” Kurt said. Cam, Nick, and Jeff all growled at this. They all heard all the shit that Kurt had been told and they weren’t happy. They wanted to kill the bastards who hurt their Kurtie.

“Baby, you have a car full of people who will help you.” Sebastian cooed.

“I know. Sebby, can you, Niff stay the night with me?” Kurt asked.

“Always, you never have to ask us.” Jeff said.

They pulled up a few minutes later and Kurt got out but nearly fell. Seb saw this and immediately latched on to him as Jeff grabbed Kurt’s hand.

Seb then scooped up his boy and carried him in the house.

Cam ran ahead and opened the door for Kurt, Seb. and Niff.

“Hi, Boys. Everything okay?” Burt asked as he came in from the kitchen.

Seb had a protective glint in his eye upon seeing the man. He still didn't trust him fully yet and may never. He didn't like that either Sam or Finn was letting Burt in the house. Then again, Burt could of somehow got ahold of the key and made himself a copy of it. He was going to talk to Carol about having a restraining order placed on him. He was also going to see about having the doors electronically accessed by handprint so that this piece of shit, couldn't gain access to the house even though his name was most likely on the house with Carols. 

“Kurt nearly fell getting out of the Nav.” Seb said as he gently put Kurt on the couch then climbed in behind him. Kurt snuggled up into Seb’s chest and quickly fell asleep.

“Could be a side effect from the surgery. Our Lawyer called about Blaine’s trial and he received what looks like some medical bills.” Burt said.

“He’s having issues with his vision, he just now told us.” Jeff said. Cam, Nick, and him had all taken the floor next to the couch.

“I’m going to kill that bastard; I still feel incredibly guilty about how I treated him recently. I know Carole’s most likely wanting a divorce. I let greed cloud my judgement.” Burt said.

“Try Marriage Counseling, The divorce is going to be so stressful on Kurt that I’m afraid he’s going to lose my kid and I’ll be dammed to let that happen. I’ll sue if Kurt loses our son or daughter because of you Burt.” Seb growled as he ran a hand thru Kurt’s hair.

“I’ll consider it. You know he’s going to be stressed with this trial though Sebastian.” Burt replied.

“I’m aware of that fact Burt. Hopefully it will be done and over in a day.” Seb said.

“Me too and I apologize again for how I’ve treated you recently Seb.” Burt said.

“I'm not accepting your apology this time. You treated me like shit and said some horrible things to me both directly and indirectly. I suspect you got in here when Finn or Sam came home. I don't remember Carole making you a key. Kurt and I had a very long talk that night after you said the things you did. I'm only being civil with you because I don't want to cause any more stress on my Gorgeous and sexy boyfriend who has more balls than you by taking a rapist and attempted murder to trial. Something YOU had a hand in. Right now, to echo my beautiful boyfriend. I trust everyone but you." Seb growled. 

"By the way, how the hell did you get in the house?" Jeff asked.

"Carol made me a key." Burt said. NIFF, Cam, and Seb knew he was full of shit. 

“Understandable. I still can’t believe I’ll be a Grandpa at 45.” Burt said. 

“I'd strip you of everything if I were Carole including Visitation Rights." Nick said who had a dangerous glint in his eye. 

"Burt, I'll wake Kurt so you can tell us what the lawyer said. I want to see that bill." Seb said. His boyfriend looked so cute when he slept. He hated to wake him.

“Why did you wake me, my Sebby pillow was nice and warm.” Kurt whined.

“Awe Gorgeous, you’ll always be my pillow too.” Seb cooed. His voice then turned serious, “Your dad has some news regarding Blaine’s trial love.”

“Okay Sebby.” Kurt said quietly.

“Kurt, we’ll all be there for you. I’m sure there will be a ton of evidence against him.” Nick said.

“Kurtie, we love you. You will have the support of your McKinley and Dalton Famies.” Jeff said.

“You definitely will.” NIFF, and Cam said in unison.

“Thanks guys.” Kurt said as Seb began to rub his back.

“Let’s all go sit at the dining room table.” Carole said. She was so grateful for these boys. They treated Kurt like family. Plus, she was ecstatic to be a Grandmother.

“Hop up Babe.” Seb whispered. He then pulled Carole aside asking her if she made a key for Burt. She told him no and that most likely Sam or Finn let him in. 

"I just don't trust him. I'm being politely civil to Burt because he's Kurt's Father and I'm not risking putting the boy I love thru more stress. I'd consider an electronic handprint access." Seb said quietly. 

"I'll look into it." Carol said. 'Maybe going keyless is a good thing.' She thought. 

Seb took Kurt and had him sit on his lap. Next to them were Nick on their left, and Jeff on the right. Both, boys put a hand on Kurt’s knee. Next to Jeff sat Sam. On the other side, sat Finn, and Carole, with Burt sitting directly in front of Kurt and Seb

Seb holding Kurt, or NIFF putting one of their hands-on Kurt’s leg didn’t go unnoticed by Burt, and he grinned before becoming serious.

“Okay, on the recommendation of Sebastian, I decided to tell you guys what we know about Blaine’s trial before we eat.” Burt said as Seb nodded.

“The trial will be on Monday October 10, 2011 at 9am. Your attorney, Thomas Sterling will be questioning you. He comes highly recommend by Seb’s father’s law firm.” Burt said.

“That’s your father Jeffie.” Kurt said softly, and Jeff gently squeezed his leg and said. “He’s very fair Kurtie. You can’t go wrong with my father.” Jeff was thrilled that his father was taking up this case. 

“As much as I hate my father personally, he’s a damn good lawyer, and he and Jeff’s father started their own law firm. My Grandfather wanted him to take over his, but dear old dad ended up selling it and created Smythe-Sterling Law firm. “ Seb added, his voice bitter. Kurt turned and kissed Seb on the cheek. He could tell that Seb’s family was a sore spot for him.

“Do we know who’s testifying?” Sam asked.

“Other than Kurt, it will be you Sebastian and I assume medical doctors.” Burt replied.

“What’s wrong babe?” Seb suddenly asked, his voiced laced with concern and worry. He could feel Kurt begin to shake in his arms. Everyone’s eyes turned towards the couple, Nick and Jeff got a good look at Kurt. He was pale and fidgeting in Seb’s arms.

“Can we be excused? I’m not hungry at the moment.” Kurt said.

Carole shared a concerned look with Burt then nodded. Despite them, divorcing. She wanted to make things as peaceful as possible and not cause Kurt anymore stress before not only the divorce trial but Blaine's Trial as well. 

Kurt practically fled the room.

“I thought telling him before he ate...” Seb began but Carole cut him off.

“You were doing what you thought was best Sebastian. Go check on him.” Carole said. She noticed the tear run down Sebastian’s face.

Seb got up and ran down the stairs. Once he got down there, he didn’t see Kurt but noticed that the bathroom door was closed.

‘Shit.’ Seb thought. He went up to the door and gently knocked.

“Kurt, it’s Sebby.” Sebastian said and he tried to open the door, but it was locked. He heard Kurt crying.

“Fuck.” Seb said and he ran back up the stairs, and went right to Jeff and whispered in his ear. Jeff’s face paled.

“Son of A Bitch.” Jeff cursed. He shared a look with Nick who had a worried look on his face, then to Carole who nodded.

Jeff, and Seb sprinted back down to Kurt’s bedroom.  
‘Gorgeous, open the door please, I know your scared. Let us help you.” Seb cried as Jeff looked for the key. Kurt wasn’t vomiting so that meant only one thing given his recent history.

“Baby, think of our future son or daughter. Please Baby.” Seb cried. Jeff found the key and Seb unlocked the door.

What they found was broke both of their hearts, Kurt had a razor in his hand and was cutting what looked like his thighs, he was wearing no pants, and a pair of briefs.

“Baby.” Seb said as he went in. He gently went in kneeled down next to his boyfriend and gently took the razor out of Kurt’s hand.

“I’m sorry, I’m sick.” Kurt said and Seb pulled him into his arms.

“Jeffie, go get Carol.” Seb said quietly as Kurt shook with sobs in his arms.

Jeff ran to get Carole and was back before they knew it.

“He’s cutting again .” Jeff said as tears started running down his own face.

“Stay where you are Seb.” Carole said.

Kurt looked up and saw Carole. He could see the sadness and pity in her eyes.

“I’ll get help.” Kurt said.

“Where did he cut Sebastian?” Carole asked.

“Thighs, they don’t look to deep.” Seb said.

Carole just nodded, inspected the cuts which weren’t to very deep, and put antiseptic spray along with bandages on where Kurt cut.

At that point, Nick had come down and was watching the scene unfold. He held Jeff as tears ran down his face.

“Cutting is a comfort to me, but I’ll stop. I promise.” Kurt cried, as Seb gently pulled himself and Kurt up off the floor.

Sebastian just held him.

“Shh, we’ll get you help love. I think you need to see a therapist.” Seb said.

“The trials going to be so stressful Sebby. I’m going to have to see “Him”. Kurt cried.

“I know Gorgeous, but you can get thru it babe. You’ll have your Dalton and McKinley families with you. You know Jeff’s dad is an excellent lawyer. Tell you what, we’ll spend the rest of the week at Dalton. I’ll send Jeff to collect your homework for your classes and you can stay in one of our dorms.” Seb said.

“You won’t leave me, will you Sebby?” Kurt asked, as he clung to Seb.

“Never my love.” Seb said as he kissed the top of Kurt’s head.

“Promise?” Kurt asked and he pulled his head back to look Sebastian directly in his gorgeous emerald green eyes.

“Promise. Pinky Promise.” Seb said and held up his pinky finger.

“Pinky Promise? What are you five?” Kurt laughed.

“Yes, Pinky promise, I’ll give you the world Kurt.” Seb said. He was happy that he got to his boy to laugh. He loved it when Kurt laughed and it was adorable, His tone turned serious.

“Kurt, whenever you feel like that, I want you to come to me. Do you understand?” Seb asked.

“Yes, Sebastian. I understand.” Kurt said.

“Good boy.” Seb said.

“I like when you call me a good boy Sebby.” Kurt said, he could just read his boyfriend sometimes.

“I…Ok.” Seb said as he cleared his throat.

“Come on love, let’s get upstairs. Do you think you can eat?” Seb asked as he put his hand on the middle of Kurt’s back and guided him into their bedroom and the stairs.

“Yea, I think so.” Kurt replied. He really enjoyed that his boyfriend was taking the lead.

Maybe this was just what he needed.

Once upstairs, both Kurt & Seb quietly explained what happened. Burt just sighed. He didn’t understand how someone could feel that bad that they wanted to mutilate their own body. Seb gave him a warning look out of the side

“Eat what you can Gorgeous.” Seb said as Nick set a plate of green bean casserole, mashed potatoes, and carrots in from Kurt.

“Thanks Nicky.” Kurt replied and Nick just smiled at him.

Jeff brought over Seb’s plate. He noticed that Seb had his left hand on Kurt’s back and smirked. After all the shit, Kurt had been though he happy to see that Kurt had someone who really loved him. He knew the upcoming trial would be really stressful on Kurt but he had this weird feeling that Seb was going to stick by him no matter what.

Nick noticed the way Seb had his hand on Kurt’s back as he ate and just grinned. He exchanged a look with Jeff who gave him a silent nod.

Kurt managed to eat ninety percent of his food, with the subtle guidance of Seb. NIFF also noticed this.

“Whatever happened after Kurt’s break down, it looks like Kurt’s much calmer and it looks like Seb knows what he’s doing.” Jeff whispered in his boyfriends ear. Nick could just grin.

“Gorgeous, go downstairs with NIFF, I want to talk to your parents alone.” Seb said. He saw the color drain out of Kurt’s face. He quickly said: Nothing bad Gorgeous, I just something about the trial, and I don’t want you overhearing.” Seb said as he kissed Kurt on the top of the forehead. He silently motioned for NIFF, who then took Kurt to their basement.

That night Seb told both Carole and (very reluctantly) Burt what he wanted to do, in regard to Kurt’s safety before the trial on Monday. To his surprise, both parents agreed with him.

“Oh, before you go to bed Seb, here is that envelope that came in the mail.” Carole said.

Seb took it, and looked on the outside envelope. He visibly paled. It was a hospital bill.

“He’s going to be so upset about this.” Seb said.

“I know Seb, we’re going to try and get Blaine’s family to pay for it.” Carole said.

“I hope he pays.” Seb said.

“Me too. Go give this to Kurt, and talk to him about it.” Carole said.

Seb nodded, and left the room. 

“Hey baby, did NIFF help you with your bandages?” Seb said as he walked in the door. He noticed that Kurt was wearing his “Flash” t-shirt and Doctor Who pants. He loved seeing Kurt in his clothes.

“Yea, they’re in the shower now Sebby.” Kurt said, as he winked at Seb.

“Good, I want to talk to you before they come out. You received a medical bill in the mail.” Seb said. He immediately saw that Kurt began to shake.

“No..No…I don’t have that kind of $, The bill is going to be so high. I’ll have to go into medical debt. No college.” Kurt said.

Seb immediately pulled him into his arms.

“Baby, you’ll still go to college, one of the things Burt and Carole are trying to do is get Blaine or his family to pay the medical bills. Besides, maybe what you owe won’t be that much.” Seb cooed.

“Yea, I’d like that. I want him to pay. I just don’t want to see him. Can he not be there on Monday?” Kurt asked, as a tear ran down his face that Seb caught.

“Sadly, my love, he’s going to be there. Focus on the family who’s going to be there for you.” Seb said. He pulled Kurt into his lap and began to rub his back.

After a few minutes, Seb felt Kurt relax.

“Okay baby, are you ready to open the envelope?” Seb asked.

“I guess.” Kurt said.

At that moment Jeff, came out of the bathroom.

“Everything okay in here?” Jeff asked concerned.

“I got a medical bill in the mail. Can you hand me the letter opener Jeffie? It should be on top of the desk drawer.” Kurt said.

“Of course, Kurtie.” Jeff said. He went over to the desk, got the letter opener, and then sat down on the bed next to Kurt and Seb as he passed Kurt what he needed.

Kurt opened the letter then took out the papers that was in the envelope.

It was a hospital bill, and it was for an extremely high amount. Kurt’s eyes bugged out and he started to have a panic attack. The papers fell to the floor and Jeff picked up the papers.

“Kurt, Baby. Breathe. We just talked about this. Things are going to be okay.” Seb said.

“Kurtie, breathe.” Jeff said as he put his hand on Kurt’s knee. He saw what the amount was that Kurt owed. He about flipped. It looked like the insurance barely paid anything at all.

“We can enter this medical bill, in as evidence against Blaine.” Jeff said.

“Really?” Kurt asked.

“Yes, whatever that medical bill is for, we can try and get it as part as the damages you received as a result of that night.” Nick said.

“How much is the bill?” Seb asked.

Kurt just passed him the bill and Seb saw red.

“That mother fucker is going to pay every last fucking dime.” Seb growled.

“How much? Nick asked.

“At least 30K.” Jeff hissed.

“Didn’t the fucking insurance pay anything?” Nick asked.

Seb passed Nick the bill who started swearing in French, and Latin as he read the bill.

“Blaine Dickwad Fucking Anderson will be paying that bill. We’ll make sure of it Kurt.” Nick said as he calmed down.

“Guys, I’m tired. I just want to go to bed.” Kurt said.

“Of course, hon.” Jeff said as he took the bill and put it on Kurt’s desk drawer. He made a mental note to get Kurt a file case for his medical bills once he was out.

Nick and Jeff crawled in bed next to Kurt, who was already passed out asleep from exhaustion and in Seb arms. Seb, and Niff said their good nights and was soon off to dreamland.

The rest of the week went smoothly for Kurt, much to the relief of NIFF, Seb, and both Burt & Carole. All of them were worried that the upcoming trial would be too stressful on Kurt. It was decided that the upcoming weekend was going to be fun for Kurt that included a bit of retail shopping because they knew that Monday would be hell for the poor boy.

That Saturday, Niff, Cameron, and Seb all took Kurt to Westerville mall.

“All right babe, go buy whatever you want but don’t buy the entire mall.” Seb said lovingly.

“I won’t Sebby. Jeff want to come with me?” Kurt asked.

“Of course, Kurtie, I’ve missed shopping with you.” Jeff grinned as both respective other halves of the pair rolled their eyes lovingly. Cam went to the other half of the mall. He promised to let them know when he was ready to leave.

Kurt and Jeff were walking into Calvin Klein when they were accosted by Rachel.

“Well, Well if it isn’t the slut who cost me my NYADA admission.” Rachel said.

“What, I didn’t do anything. I applied to more than one college Rachel.” Kurt said.

“We’re going to NYADA Kurt and you cost us my dream. Blaine, you, and I were going to get a nice apartment near the NYADA campus. You ruin peoples lives Kurt.” Rachel yelled. Jeff was seeing red and immediately pulled Kurt into his side. He saw broken look in his brothers eyes and it made him want to punch the girl in the face.

“Get away from us.” Jeff growled.

“What is this Kurt, is this blonde your new whore. Is he paying you to suck his dick? Your cheating on Blaine with him. Your nothing but a slut Kurt.” Rachel said.

“What did you call my boyfriend Midget?” Seb growled, as him and Nick came around the corner. They wanted to get something to eat since they were hungry. Seb and Nick heard what Berry had said, and immediately noticed that Kurt was sticking to Jeff’s side like glue.

“I’d watch it with this one SeBastard, he’s nothing but a whore who will stick that most likely tiny penis in anything that moves.” Rachel said. Seb’s eyes flashed with hurt and anger.

“Kurt, you okay?” Nick asked softly. He didn’t get a reply out him.

“What’s he doing, fucking all 3 of you? Blaine’s going to be so heartbroken when he hears this Kurt.” Rachel said.

Nick had enough, he glanced at Seb who went over to where Kurt and Jeff was without being told.

“Stay the fuck away from us Berry. Your nothing but a harpy and a shrew. I can’t wait for Burt and Carole to hear about this, and especially Finn. Do you think he would want someone who treats his brother like this? He’s dumped you once you ignorant bitch. I’d get the fuck out of here while you get the chance.” Nick growled.

“Hey Nicky, get over here.” Seb said, his voice laced with concern.

“Get the fuck out of my sight.” Nick growled. He was in protective mode of Kurt, who was his Chosen family.

“I hope you all get AIDS!” Rachel yelled as she left the store in a huff.

Nick dashed over to where his family was and he got one look at Kurt. He was livid.

Seb, Jeff, and Nick knew he was remembering that night. Kurt’s eyes had turned a murky sky blue.

Jeff and Nick tried to reach him but nothing was working. They both looked at Seb worriedly.

“Kurt, listen to me, your not back at that night, you’re in the mall with Jeffie, Nicky, and Sebby. Rachel’s gone Gorgeous.” Seb said.

“Sir, make him leave.” Kurt said.

Seb, and Niff’s eyes widened a bit. They never thought in a million years that Kurt would ever call any of them that.

“I’m right here love. You’re going to have a beautiful boy or girl with me. Come back to us Kurt.” Seb said, his tone gentle yet strict.

“Sir, Sebby?” Kurt said.

“I’m right here love, your with Niff as well.” Seb cooed. He looked briefly at NIFF who just stood there in a bit of shock.

Seb mouthed: “I’d never hurt him, if this is the way he wants our relationship to go.”

Jeff smiled and pulled Nick closer to him.

“Come on Gorgeous. Come back.” Seb said.

A few minutes later, Kurt started to come back.

“Sir.” Kurt breathed as he latched on to Seb.

“Come on Gorgeous, let’s get you out of here.” Seb said. Nick, grabbed Kurt’s and Jeff’s purchases.

On the way home, after dropping Cameron back off at Dalton they decided to get carry out from [Massey's Pizza](http://www.masseyspizza.com/%5Bmenu/%5D).

As Seb was gently running his left hand thru Kurt’s hair, he gently breached the subject on the way home about what happened and why Kurt had called him back at the mall. He was happy that Kurt felt comfortable in that role that he naturally assuming, being a dominant person in most situations. He just wanted to make things absolutely certain that this was what Kurt really wanted.

“I’m sorry Sebby.” Kurt said softly.

Seb smiled at him and gently squeezed his hand and said: "Kurt, there's nothing for you to be sorry about. If you want to take our relationship in that direction, we can. You know I'd never hurt you." He then kissed Kurt's forehead. NIFF were silently listening to what Seb said and they were happy with what they heard from the other boy. 

"Its just, I feel safe with you Sebby. You leading me just a little helps ground me. Hell, being around all three of you helps keep me grounded, but especially you Sebastian Smythe." Kurt said.

Nick and Jeff snickered silently in the front seat at the pair. They pulled into the driveway and unloaded both their purchases and food. 

"Hi Boys, did you have fun shopping?" Burt grinned. He then noticed the look on Kurt's face and growled: What's going on Boys?"

He grabbed the pizza boxes from Sebastian and had the boys set their bags down. 

"Rachel Fucking Barbra Berry is what happended." Nick growled as he went to go sit on the living room couch. Jeff, Kurt, and Sebastian were right behind him. Seb pulled Kurt into his lap and immediately started rubbing his back. They gave Burt a play by play of what happended and omitted what Kurt called Sebastian. By the time, they were done, Burt was seeing red.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I know now that we made the right decision on sending you back to Dalton next Semester. I wish we could get you in sooner but due to you not having a death threat this year, Headmisstress Mclaughlin can't get you in any sooner. You won't have to deal with this shit much longer. You should be able to go to the mall without being harassed." Burt said. 

"I know Dad." Kurt said as Seb squeezed his arm. Both boys were pleasantly pleased by the answer Burt had given. 

"By the way boys, thanks for the pizzas boys, you didn't have to get them." Burt said. 

"It's not a problem Burt." Nick said. 

Soon, the rest of the Hummell-Hudson-Evans came in, and Sam noticed the subdued look on Kurt's face. It worried him.

"Long Day." Kurt replied as he curled into Sebastian's side. 

Sam raised an eyebrow, knowing that there was more to the story, but he knew that he wouldn't get anything out of Kurt until he was good and ready. 

Seb mouthed the words: 'Go talk to NIFF' as he ran his fingers thru Kurt's hair. 

Sam nodded and had Nick go up with him to his room to talk without disturbing the boys. Once Nick explained everything, Sam was beyond pissed and wanted to deck Rachel Barbra Berry personally more than once. He sent out a text to Mercedes, Santana, and Puck about what happened to their Kurt. Rachel was going to be in so much trouble. Luckily, he wouldn't be there. He, Samuel Lee Evans planned on being at the trial to support both Kurt and Sebastian. 

After dinner, the new family unit, which now included Sebastian and NIFF decided to watch "Labyrinth" staring David Bowie on Netflix. Kurt and Jeff both ended up falling asleep half way thru the movie. Seb and Nick both took out their phones and took a few photos of the pair. Carole soon sent the boys to bed to get a good nights sleep. 

On Sunday, the boys prepared everything that they might need for the trial, including Kurt ironing everyone's shirts and pants. It was a day to relax as much as possible for Kurt's sake. There were video games, and six boys just laughing/horsing around. Rachel tried to come by several times, but everyone in the house ignored the door every time it rang. They didn't need Kurt to be upset the night before he was supposed to face Blaine The Bastard. Kurt went to bed that night not only feeling loved but protected surrounded by his three favorite Dalton Boys. Monday would come a lot sooner than the boys would like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Blaine Douchebag Anderson's Trial. Who's ready for it? Blaine’s Trial will be long and split into two parts so it will be a bit longer to get out. Sorry in advance about the wait.


	21. The Trial of Blaine Devon Anderson- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's Trial Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lawyer, this is just what I think would happen in court dealing with a case like Kurt's.

The next morning, came too early for the boys. Kurt had woken up in the middle of the night vomiting multiple times. They all headed up stairs for breakfast where Sam, Finn, Puck, and Mercedes were waiting for them.

“OMG, what are you doing here?” Kurt practically squealed.

“We came to wish you good luck with the trial today Boo.” Mercedes said as she hugged Kurt.

“I’m nervous.” Kurt replied.

“You’ll do fine Boo. Take deep breaths. You have your Dalton and McKinley family behind you.” Mercedes said.

“I know.” Kurt said. He felt Sebastian come up behind him and wrap his arms around him.

“I’ll be right there Gorgeous.” Seb said and he tilted Kurt’s head back ever so slightly to kiss him on the lips.

“I love you Sebby.” Kurt said.

“The feelings mutual love, come in the kitchen for a few minutes.” Seb replied.

“Go on Boo, your man wants some alone time.” Mercedes said.

Seb just winked at her and gently pushed his man towards the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, he shut the door slightly and had Kurt sit on the island.

“Alright Babe, I want you to eat before we go. We have no idea how long it will be before we’re allowed until break. Personally, I want this trial over in a day but that might not be the case. Do you understand?” Seb said, lowering his tone.

“Yes, Sebastian, I understand Sir.” Kurt replied.

“Good Boy.” Seb said. He then noticed the tears that started to fill Kurt’s eyes and pulled him quickly into his arms. He knew what was running thru his boyfriends mind at that moment.

“Oh Kurt, he’ll pay Baby. He’ll pay. I’m so proud of you. There’s a ton of evidence against him. There’s no way in hell, he’s going to get off. Jeffie’s dad is a top-notch lawyer and despite the personal grievances I have against my own Father, he made a very smart choice going into practice with Jeff’s Dad.” Seb whispered.

“I know Sebby, but what if they find him innocent. They’ll say I deserved what I got.” Kurt cried into Seb’s chest who just held him tighter.

“Whoever thinks or says that to you has a date with a hospital bed. I really don’t think that will happen Baby, but if it does we can always appeal the courts decision.” Seb said.

“Okay. You won’t abandon me after the trial will you?” Kurt asked, as he looked into his boyfriend’s green eyes.

“Never Kurt.” Seb said as he kissed him softly on the lips.

At that moment, Carole poked her head in to see where Kurt and Sebastian were. She was going to try and see if either of the boys wanted to help fix breakfast to help keep Kurt distracted a bit before the trial. She saw that Seb was holding Kurt who looked upset. She quietly left the room.

“Where’s Kurt and Sebastian?” Nick asked.

“In the kitchen, Kurt’s upset and Seb’s comforting him.” Carole replied. Jeff and Nick exchanged a look, and silent nod. Jeff headed into the kitchen.

“Hey guys, you okay?” Jeff asked as he walked up to the couple.

“Nervous.” Kurt replied.

Jeff then knelt down, so he was looking Kurt directly in the eye and said:

“Kurtie, you will do fine. You’ve met my Dad. He’ll treat you right and if Hobbit who shall not be named starts shit, we’ll put a stop to it. Focus on your family, they are the ones who will be there for you.” Jeff said as he quickly caught a tear that fell from Kurt’s eye.

Seb smirked at the pair.

“Yea, your right. I’m just being silly.” Kurt said.

“No Kurt, what your feeling is totally valid.” Jeff and Seb at the same time and they both held Kurt for several long minutes.

All Kurt could do is soak in the warmth and love of the two boys that were holding him.

“Ok, we have to be there before 9, and it will most likely take an hour to get there. It’s already 7:30. We’ll get something on the way. I’m sure Carol had planned on making us breakfast but we won’t have enough time.” Jeff said as he let go of Kurt.

“I’ll go help him get dressed. We’ll skip changing the bandages until we break for lunch.” Seb said. Jeff just nodded and went to go tell Carol and Burt their game plan. They both agreed and went to go get ready themselves.

Ten minutes later, Seb and Kurt arrived back in the living room, both were wearing the suits that Kurt has ironed and set out the previous night.

“Damn baby, you look hot as hell.” Seb said as he kissed the top of Kurt’s hand.

“Thanks, Sebby. Your not bad looking yourself.” Kurt replied with a wink.

Once they made it outside, Kurt noticed that Nick, Jeff, Cam, Sam, and Finn were waiting on them. He then went and gave everyone hugs.

“Okay, Jeff, Nick, Seb, and Kurt will be taking the Nav., Finn, and Sam will be taking Sebastian’s corvette, Cam will be taking his car, and we will take Carole’s Nissan Armada.”  
Burt said. Everyone nodded and pilled into their respective vehicles. Seb hopped in the driver’s seat, with Kurt in the passenger seat while Niff climbed in behind them. They could tell Kurt was nervous and Seb placed a kiss on his cheek. Seb was grateful that there wasn’t much traffic as he feared. This would give them plenty of time to get in and get comfortable. Seb squeezed Kurt’s leg at every stop light, he knew his boyfriend was extremely nervous and on edge, he did not want to see Blaine.

On the way, the group grabbed carry out breakfast at [Mimi's Cafe](https://www.mimiscafe.com/%5BMimi's%20Cafe%5D), with Jeff paying for everyone despite the groups protests.

“It’s not a problem guy.” Jeff said as he handed over his credit card to the cashier who winked at him.

“Let’s get to the courthouse, then we can eat.” Seb said.

‘Eat what you can Kurtie when we get to the court house. I know your nervous.” Jeff said whispered directly in Kurt’s ear. Kurt just nodded.

They arrived at the courthouse at 8:30, giving them a half hour break.

“Fuck Dude, these are the best pancakes and sausages I’ve ever eaten.” Finn exclaimed.

Niff giggled.

Yea, they are good but Jeffie’s is better.” Nick quipped. Finn about choked on his food. “Nicholas, I swear to God that if you make one crude joke about my dick, you won’t be seeing my ‘Sausage’ for a long time.” Jeff growled.

Kurt and Seb rolled their eyes at the boys antics. They were used to Nick’s foreplay.

“Once we get inside babe, we’ll go to the restroom. I believe your testifying first, followed by me. I’m not sure who else is testifying other than the doctors.” Seb said.

“Okay Sebby.” Kurt said.

The group went in but Kurt and Seb made a detour to the restroom where Seb helped Kurt steady as he relived himself.

“Sir, I’m nervous.” Kurt said.

“I know baby. Focus on your family.” Seb said.

“I can have Jeffie bring your wheelchair.” Seb added.

“It’s okay Sir. I think I’ll be fine with your help.” Kurt replied. They reached the court room doors and Seb felt Kurt start to shake.

“It’s going to be okay baby.” Seb cooed. He switched sides with Kurt and held him close.

Kurt took a deep breath and they walked in.

On the left side ( Plaintiff’s Side) Sat everyone Kurt knew and loved

In the back row: Cameron Hawthorne, Wes Montgomery, Thad, and Headmistress Kate McLaughlin.

Second Row: Nick, Jeff, Finn, Sam, David, Ms. Pillsbury, and Will Schuester.

First Row: Carole, Burt. a space for Seb, Puck, Mercedes, Santana, and Britney

Seb smirked when he saw that there was a space left for him next to Burt. He looked over to Blaine’s side of about laughed out loud. On Blaine’s side, there were so fewer people.

Behind Blaine, there was Mr. and Mrs. Anderson along with Cooper Anderson.

He then hissed in pain as Kurt wouldn’t let go of his arm.

“Baby, I’ll be right here.” Seb whispered.

“Sir.” Kurt said quietly.

Seb turned and gently took Kurt’s face in his hands.

“Everything will be okay baby. He will pay no matter what. I love you so much. Do you understand?” Seb said gently yet firmly.

“Yes Sebastian, I understand Sir.” Kurt said as he looked directly into his boyfriends eyes.

“Good Boy.” Seb whispered.

He felt Kurt relax a bit as he lead Kurt to the table. Seb shook Jeff’s Dad, Thomas Sterling’s hand then Burt’s. He then gave Kurt a hug then went to take his seat next to Carole.

Not even five minutes later, the jury filed in.

Blaine smirked and gave his best puppy eyes to the jury which consisted of 6 women and 7 men. he knew that he would win this case.

How wrong he would be.

Several minutes later, a tall man with Blonde hair and grey eyes walked into the room and sat in the judges seat, he was Judge Lucas Malfoy, He was the brother to Lucius Malfoy in the United Kingdom. He had a no-nonsense air about him, and was a firm believer of LGBT rights. He also had a husband a young son at home, around Sebastian’s age.

“Let the case of Kurt E. Hummel vs Blaine D. Anderson commence.

Mr. Sterling, please call your first witness.

Mr. Sterling smiled encouragingly at Kurt.

“I would like to call Mr. Kurt Hummel to the stand please your honor.

“You got this babe.” Seb whispered in Kurt’s ear.

Kurt walked up to the witness stand, took the oath, and then sat down. As he was sitting down, he noticed someone sitting next to NIFF but didn’t recognize him. This person looked like a carbon copy of his Sebby.

“Ok, Kurt. How did you meet Blaine?” Mr. Sterling asked.

“He was a student at Dalton, I was sent to spy on the competition and he noticed me. We got to talking. I was being bullied at my current school at the time. He was nice, and kind of took me under his wing I transferred there, in November of last year, and became roommates with Jeff, and in turn came Nick. We formed a close friendship, something I don’t think Blaine liked but I don’t think could do something about it.” Kurt said.

“When did you start dating Blaine?” Mr. Sterling asked.

“Spring Term. He tried to keep me away from Nick, Jeff, David, Wes, and several others. He even accused me of sleeping with Nick, and my really close friend Sam.” Kurt replied.

In the audience, Sebastian and Sam were starting to see red. They couldn’t believe what they were hearing.

“This next question, might be difficult for you to answer, but do your best. Was Blaine abusive?” Mr. Sterling asked gently.

Kurt started crying and Mr. Sterling handed him some tissues. “Yes, he would hit me, yell at me, and tell me I’m not attractive. He said he was doing this out of love for me. He even choked me in my own home” Kurt said.

Everyone on Kurt’s side of the courtroom was seeing red and sadly, they knew the story was just beginning. Some were glaring daggers at Blaine, as if measuring him for a coffin,

“Why didn’t you leave him then?” Mr. Sterling asked.

“He apologized and said he wouldn’t do it again. Jeff was my roommate and he saw some of the bruising. I knew if I told anyone at Dalton that Blaine was abusing me, I’d eventually catch hell for it. ” Kurt said. He was full on crying by this point.

“You’re doing a great job Kurt, Did Blaine hurt you other times?”

“Yes, at McKinley, and a few times in front of our friends- Cameron, Sam, Jeff, and Sebastian. Kurt then recounted what happened after the West Side Story auditions. I had gone to Dalton to get away from Blaine after he choked me in the school parking lot at Dalton the last day of the semester.” Kurt said.

Jeff, Nick. Cameron, Wes, David, Headmistress Mclaughlin, and Sebastian all had tears running down their faces. They never knew that Blaine dared attack Kurt on Dalton grounds and it made them all even angrier at the Hobbit.

“You were in the hospital prior to the night at Scandals, which we will get to in a minute, correct?” Mr. Sterling asked. He was seeing red himself on the inside but remained cool and collected, as to not scare Kurt more than he already was.

“Yes. Blaine attacked me, and broke my hand after he choked me in the school parking lot at McKinley. He told me that I was his and that I was sleeping with Nick, Sebastian, and Jeff after I spent the night at Dalton. I feel way safer at Dalton than I do McKinley. McKinley has no security whatsoever and it’s because of that lack of security that Blaine has been able to get into the school. He recently attacked me after I made a personal announcement on school grounds. I’m recovering from major surgery you see” Kurt said.

Mr. Sterling nodded, but Kurt could see the rage in his eyes. He asked Kurt if needed a break, who shook his head no. Kurt wanted to get this over with. 

“Could you walk us, through that night at Scandals Kurt?” Mr. Sterling asked.

“Yes, I can, what I can remember.” Kurt said. He took a deep breathe, and quickly shot a quick look at Sebastian who gave him an encouraging nod.

“Well, I had spent the day at Dalton because Blaine attacked me in front of my family in my own home, in front of everyone I loved the previous day. I had “West Side Story” rehearsals. When I got back to McKinley, Blaine was pissed, and was in one of his moods. We had rehearsals for maybe 2-3 hours and I was exhausted. Blaine told me he wanted to take me to dinner, and I thought, well I’ll go with him. He told me he pay. The date was a disaster, all he did was drink and sing off key karaoke.” Kurt said. He then started to sob.

“I pulled him out of the bar because he had to many drinks, by that point. I told him that the “date” was a disaster. He then suggested that we fuck. I told him no, and screamed it. He slammed my head against my Navigator. He Groped my ass and shredded my new and expensive Armani shirt. I took out my phone before it had a chance to get smashed. I dialed Sebastian who was in Westerville. He then slammed into my ass and said how good I felt. He got mad that I apparently got blood on his dick or something. He pulled out and I tried to get away, but he grabbed me again and pinned me against the navigator. He punched me several times and choked me. I was losing the energy to fight, and prayed that Sebastian, Nick, or Jeff would come to my aid.” Kurt cried. He then whipped his eyes with some tissues.

He then screamed again that I was a pussy for not taking it and getting blood on his dick again. He then turned me over and…and….stabbed me with a knife. I screamed then lost consciousness. I came to not long with Him looking at me with a sadistic look. He said what he did was my punishment for getting him arrested and a reminder of who I belonged to. Next thing I knew people were there and I was looking into the eyes of Sebastian. That’s the last I remember, I lost consciousness in Sebastians arms.” Kurt said.

Everyone on Kurt’s side of the room had tears running down their faces. Seb growled as looked at Blaine.

“YOU ARE MINE SLUT!” Blaine yelled.

Judge Malfoy banged his gavel and called for Mr. Sullivan to control his Client.

The room went into chaos until they heard Kurt whimper.

He was back at that night and was having a panic attack. Judge Malfoy called for a brief recess so Kurt could calm down. He was seething with rage inside. He wanted the boy to win his case.

“I want Sebastian.” Kurt whimpered. Mr. Sterling nodded and motioned for Sebastian who practically jumped the banister.

“I’m here baby, you did an amazing job. I’m so proud of you” Seb cooed. He took Kurt’s hand and motioned for Jeff to follow them. They walked over to the bench outside and Kurt sobbed into Seb’s shoulder. The mystery guy came out and smiled sadly at the three boys. Inside, the guy was planning revenge if Anderson didn’t get the guilty verdict. He went back inside and sat down next to Nick. Nick turned to ask who the guy was and the guy whispered in Nick’s ear with the promise not to reveal his identity just yet.

A few minutes later, Kurt, Jeff, and Seb came back in. Kurt went back to the witness stand and to his surprise, Blaine’s lawyer didn’t question him like he thought he would.

Next, Sebastian was next to take the stand.

Mr. Smythe, can you tell me what happened that night at Scandals please?” Mr. Sterling asked.

Sebastian started crying,

“Yes, As Kurt described, he called me immediately. He was so scared. I think he put me on speaker phone, so I could hear what was going on. I heard Blaine say that I wouldn’t want him once he was done with him. I immediately sent out an SOS to my roommate Nick, his boyfriend, Jeff, and our friend and fellow Warbler, Cameron. We all heard Kurt’s cries, and tied to get ahold of Kurt’s brothers, and Congressman Hummell. Unfortunately, we couldn’t get to them. Then. We heard it. Kurt’s screams as what I assume was Blaine attacking Kurt. I’ll never get those screams out of my head.” Sebastian cried. He took a deep breathe to calm his nerves. He then continued:

The phone went dead. Jeff, finally figured out where they were after digging in his phone. We all high tailed it to Scandals. When we got there….” Sebastian stopped himself, he looked green and Mr. Sterling handed him a trash can. Seb promptly threw up.

“Nick and Jeff, pulled Anderson off Kurt. Oh god, there was so much blood. His face, and chest was completely landscaped. I dropped to my knees, and pulled Kurt’s head off the pavement. I held Kurt in my lap, not really caring about getting blood on me. Kurt then fell unconscious in my arms.” Seb then took more tissues and dabbed his eyes.

“Your doing great Sebastian, do you think you can continue?” Mr. Sterling asked.

“Yes. I went with Kurt to the hospital, after discussing it with Kurt’s brothers. In the ambulance, Kurt coded at least once, twice at most. As soon as we got there, they rushed him to the OR. He was on the table for hours. He’s got a huge medical bill from that, because of all the work they had to do, and then he had to have another surgery several days later.” Sebastian said.

“Thank you Sebastian, that is all.” Mr. Sterling said.

Mr. Sullivan then got up, and asked Sebastian, what his relationship to Kurt now. Sebastian knew why he would ask this question. Sebastian’s face lit up much to the dismay of Blaine. Seb quickly glanced over at Blaine, and grinned. He quickly schooled his features and answered.

“Kurt E. Hummell is my boyfriend and I love him so much.” Seb declared. Kurt had tears streaming down his face. He quietly said: “I love you to Sebby.”

Sebastian left the stand and the boys embraced before Seb took his seat.

Next up was Jeff to testify, he was already crying before he even sat down.

“Tell me Jeffery, do you think Blaine Anderson was abusive to Kurt? Jeff’s dad asked him.

Jeff, whipped his eyes, and said: Yes, he is and was. He left hand prints and bruises up and down Kurt’s back. I asked Kurt about it several times when he was my roommate and he pretty much shut me down. Little did he know, I was keeping a mental track of the abuse. I knew that there was some emotional abuse because I overheard Blaine tell Kurt that he was “Manorexic” .

“And you didn’t confront Kurt about it?” Jeff’s dad asked.

“Kurt’s a very tactile person, and he’s good at keep things to himself. He about bit my head off when I asked him. I knew, that it would be just a matter of time before he cracked. Blaine tried to keep him away from us, but luckily he didn’t succeede. Kurt’s like my younger brother, he’s my family.” Jeff said. He took a deep breathe, “Things started to unravel this year once Kurt returned to McKinley. It took Kurt meeting Sebastian, for everything to come out.” Jeff said.

“Do you think, Blaine would of negated a friendship between Kurt and Sebastian?” Jeff’s dad asked.

“Without a doubt. Those two are endgame in my opinon. He tried a few times and failed by being an abusive asshole in front of Nick, a fellow Warbler named Cameron, Kurt’s parents, Kurt’s Brothers, and myself.” Jeff said.

Jeff’s Dad then asked him about that night at Scandals.

“It’s just like Kurt and Sebastian said. Once we got to the hospital after the attack, Sebastian was so distraught. Nick, Finn, and myself had to help keep him sane, especially after Kurt needed to have emergency brain surgery caused by a stroke. My opinion is that the stroke was caused as a side effect to what happened that night. Kurt’s still recovering from that night. The doctor said it would take weeks for him to fully recover. He’s using a wheelchair off and on because he’s prone to falling/ dizziness. Between Sebastian, and myself I won’t have him back in the hospital for a long time.” Jeff said.

“Thank you Jeff.” Mr. Sterling said. He was so proud of his son for taking up responsibility for someone who he considered family.

“No Questions.” Mr. Sullivan said.

Jeff got off the stand, and went to give Kurt a hug. Kurt thanked him. “Anything for Family Kurtie.” Jeff said as he kissed the side of Kurt’s face. He then went to sit down next to Nick.

“We’d like to call Dr. Andrews to the stand from Lima Memorial.” Mr. Sterling said.

Just then, the doors swung open, and Dr. Andrews came in with a big briefcase. He shook hands with Kurt, Sebastian, Burt, and Carole then went to the witness stand. He was sworn in.

“Thank you for coming Mr. Andrews. “ Mr. Sterling said.

“No problem. I was happy to be called in this particular case.” Dr. Andrews said.

“Can you walk us thru the injuries that Mr. Hummell that night?” Mr. Sterling asked.

“Mr. Hummell is lucky to be alive. He had massive chest, and head wounds. He coded on the way to the hospital twice according to the paramedics that brought him.” Dr. Andrews said.

“Can you walk us thru the injuries?” Mr. Sterling asked.

“Of course. It was definitely touch and go. Mr. Hummell’s face was complelely relandscaped. He had what looked like knife wounds running from his hair line to the way down to his chin. We had to do corrective eye surgery on both eyes, otherwise Mr. Hummell would be permantly blind. He had multiple stab wounds, and words carved into his skin.” Dr. Andrews said.

“Words carved into his skin?” Mr. Sterling asked, and Dr. Andrews nodded. He then opened his brief case, and handed Mr. Sterling the photo. Jeff’s Dad took the photo and but it on the easel.

There in living color was a photo of a bloody and battered Kurt with the words ‘Property of Blaine D. Anderson’ carved into his chest and stomach. Several members of Kurt’s family were seeing red. Sebastian wanted to murder Blaine, and the mystery guy in the back row was plotting revenge. Dr. Andrews went on to cover the list of injuries, including the brain surgery.

“So, in your medical opinion, do you think that Mr. Hummell’s stroke was a side effect to the trauma he received the night of the attack?” Mr. Sterling asked.

“I do Mr. Sterling. I must say, in all my years in the medical field, I’ve never seen someone as devoted to Mr. Hummell as Mr. Smythe.” Dr. Andrews replied.

“No questions.” Mr. Sullivan said.

“Alright. Let’s take a lunch recess. We will reconvene at 1:00pm.” Judge Malfoy said as he banged his gavel.

Kurt started walking towards his family when Blaine stepped in front of him.

“How can you do this to me you slut? Haven’t you learned who you belong to?” Blaine growled.

“You deserve a jail cell Blaine.” Kurt growled back.

Sebastian, Jeff, and Puck ran up to them.

“Leave him alone Anderson, do you want more charges added to your long list?” Puck growled. Puck was about to step in front of Kurt when the mystery Sebastian look alike spoke up and stood uncomfortably close to Blaine.

“Oh, he will leave him alone, unless he wants to find himself in a jail cell where I live.” The mystery guy said.

Blaine shook his head no. The mystery guy then growled in Blaine’s ear: “People like you rot in prison from where I’m from. I pray to God that this court finds you guilty because if they don’t this group surrounding Kurt along with my group of friends will hurt you. You will wish they had put you in prison by the time they find you.” The Sebastian look alike said.

The guy walked out of the court room before anyone could say anything.

“This isn’t over whore.” Blaine spat.

The group that now gathered around Kurt watched as the balif come up from behind Blaine and escorted him thru a side door.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist.

“Let’s go get lunch babe. We’ll eat in the cafeteria.” Seb said. He felt Kurt relax at his touch.

“Would you all like to join us?” Kurt asked shyly.

“Of course, we would Kurtie.” Jeff said as everyone else nodded.

They all left for the cafeteria wondering who the mystery Sebastian look alike was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine Takes The Stand and the Trial Concludes Next.   
> Who do you think is the mystery person is?  
> Will Blaine be found guilty or innocent?  
> Stay Tuned....


	22. The Trial of Blaine Devon Anderson- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's Trial Concludes and we find out who Mystery Man is. :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter but Blaine gets what he deserves.

In the cafeteria, the group put a long row of tables together. On one side was Burt, Sebastian, Nick, Cameron, Sam, Mercedes, Santana, and Wes. On the opposite side, sat Carole, Kurt, Jeff, Finn, David, Headmistress Mclaughlin, Puck, and Britney. Before they ate, Kurt thanked everyone who was there for supporting him. The group all grinned, and yelled back: “Your welcome Kurt!”.

“Babe, let me and Jeff get your lunch, I know your nervous about the rest of the trial but I think Blaine’s going to not get away with the shit he’s pulled.” Sebastian said. He then took Kurt’s hand and kissed it.

“You guys are nauseating.” Burt grinned.

“Oh, stop it, they’re cute.” Carole said.

Sebastian and Jeff both got up, and got in line. They both knew that Kurt’s stomach would be on edge so they got him some light foods for lunch

They got him a variety of foods that included: Grilled chicken and cheese sandwich, Buffalo Chicken Wraps with Blue Cheese and Celery, and a BLT Pasta Salad.

“Eat what you can Kurt” Seb said in a low tone as he set Kurt’s plate down in front of him. He returned a few minutes later with his lunch. He watched Kurt out of the corner of his eye and was pleased that his boyfriend was eating.

Conversation moved easily thru the group, ranging from Glee, Sports, and even baby talk. The adults were happy that the kids were getting along and that were was no animosity between the groups.

“I’m glad that there’s no tension in the group.” Jeff’s Dad said. Jeff smirked.

“Oh, there would be if the others were here Dad.” Jeff said,

“How bad is it Jeff? Tom Sterling asked concerned.

Jeff willed himself not to cry. Nick squeezed his boyfriends hand and answered for him.

“Bad, he’s staying at Dalton way more than McKinley. He’s coming back to us in the Spring.” Nick said.

Jeff’s dad sighed then said: “Don’t worry boys, I think Kurt will win this and on the off chance that he doesn’t, we can always appeal. He’s been thru so much and I’m grateful that you two have stepped up and been there for him.” Tom Sterling said, looking between both Nick & Jeff.

“He’s our family Dad.” Jeff said.

“I know kiddo.” Tom said and he ruffled Jeff’s hair to Jeff’s horror, and Nick’s amusement.

“Ruffle his more Mr. Sterling!” Seb, Kurt, and Cameron yelled.

“F U.” Jeff mouthed, when his Dad wasn’t looking, he actually gave the three boys the middle finger. Cam, Kurt, and Sebastian just lovingly rolled their eyes.

Burt looked at the clock, it was nearing 1pm.

“Ok, guys. Let’s wrap this up and head back.” Burt said.

Everyone got up and started heading back to the court room.

They all made it back and took their respective seats.

Sebastian, and his clone noticed that Blaine was looking at Kurt as he was sitting next to Jeff’s Dad. They glared right back, and Seb’s clone gave Blaine both his middle fingers.

Judge Malfoy was the last in the room, and as soon as he took his seat. The Trial of Blaine D. Anderson resumed.

“Ladies, and Gentleman, the defense has the floor.” Judge Malfoy said.

Mr. Sterling got up and said:

“I would like to call to the Stand Blaine. Devon Anderson to the stand.” Mr. Sterling said.

Blaine got up, and headed over to the witness stand.

“I’ll pay you $5,000 to drop these ridiculous charges.” Blaine said.

“Not happening Mr. Anderson, get on the stand.” Mr. Sterling said.

Blaine reluctantly took the stand and was sworn in,

“Blaine, it is my understanding that you found my client desirable before you started dating him. Correct?”

“Definitely, he’s a hot piece of ass and wouldn’t put out for me.” Blaine smirked.

“I see. And why did you find it necessary to punch the person you supposedly loved?”

“He’s being obstinate. His father and my parents have a contract saying that he’s my property.” Blaine said in a snooty tone.

“Ah, but you see Kurt’s a minor which would null any contracts.” Mr. Sterling said.

“Objection!” What does this have to do with the case. Mr. Sullivan said.

“Sustained. Keep going Mr. Sterling.” Judge Malfoy said.

“Thank you your honor, Blaine. You lost your shit earlier twice, once while Kurt was testifying, and another while Mr. Smythe was testifying. How come?” Mr. Sterling asked.

Blaine’s face became twisted with rage.

“THAT MOTHER FUCKER BELONGS TO ME! HE’S MY PROPERTY!! I CAN HIT HIM, OR PUNCH HIM NO MATTER WHAT!!” Blaine screamed.

The room sat stunned and it took Mr. Sterling a few minutes to come back to reality. Blaine just confessed to abuse, and just plain being an asshole. He just potentially sealed his own fate. Mr. Sterling smirked; his next question could potentially seal this assholes fate.

“So, the words you “Lovingly” carved into someone you loved that night at Scandals, you’d do it again? Even if it potentially kills them?” Mr. Sterling asked,

“FUCK YES I WOULD! HE LOOKS SO SEXY WITH THOSE SCARS. HE NEEDS MORE!! HE’S A SLUT AND NEEDS TO LEARN HIS PROPER PLACE! AFTER ALL, HE’S GOING TO SUPPORT ME ON BROADWAY!” I'D CUT HIM OPEN AGAIN SO HE'S REMINDED OF WHO HE BELONGS TO! Blaine screamed again.

In the audience, Sebastian, and the rest of Kurt’s family were seeing red and wanted to rip Blaine’s dick off. The Mystery guy wanted to go grab a few of his friends if this asshole was found innocent and make him pay. Kurt started crying, and ethics be damned, Sebastian jumped the banister and pulled Kurt into his arms.

“GET AWAY FROM MY PROPERTY!! HE’S MY FIANCE!” Blaine yelled again.

“Blaine Anderson, you do realize that you just confessed to attempted murder under oath correct?” Mr. Sterling asked. Pleased with his tactics.

“I, I didn’t mean to.” Blaine said, suddenly realizing what he had done.

“He caused me stress.” Blaine added, pointing to Sebastian.

“Uh huh. So, Stress caused to mutilate, and put client into ICU, and nearly die twice?” Mr. Sterling said.

“Yes.” Blaine said proudly.

“You disgust me. No more questions.” Mr. Sterling said and he went over and sat down. Kurt was sitting in Sebastian’s lap as Seb was whispering quiet words of assurances in his ear. Blaine’s attorney had no questions.

The jury soon went off to deliberate.

“I think Anderson sealed his own fate.” Burt said to Mr., Sterling as they walked up the aisle.

“I think so to. I slipped in the medical bill in as evidence in the file. Hopefully, that will help influence the jury. Blaine might get time added if he’s found guilty for bribing me in court.” Jeff’s dad said.

Burt smirked. He felt confident that Blaine would be rotting in a jail soon by tonight.

“Baby, you doing okay?” Seb said concernedly.

“Yea, I think I have shot at this Sebby.” Kurt said.

“Of course, you have a shot at this, besides if Blaine isn’t found guilty. I’ll make him suffer.” Sebastian’s look alike said.

“Okay dude, who are you?” Finn asked.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Seb’s clone replied.

Seb and NIFF took advantage of the time, and went to go change Kurt’s dressings.

Mr. Sterling’s pager went off suddenly went off 5 minutes later

“Holy shit, that’s fast. They reached a verdict. Where are the boys?” Mr. Sterling asked.

“They went to go change Kurt’s dressings.” Carole replied.

Mr. Sterling nodded, and shot off a text to Jeff.

**To Jeff: [2:00pm]**

**Jury reached a verdict. Get back ASAP. -Dad**

“They reached a verdict.” Jeff said.

“Let’s go.” Sebastian said.

“It’s going to be okay Kurtie.” Nick said. The boys guided Kurt back to the court **room.**

Once everyone was back in the court room, they waited on the jury and Judge Malfoy to return, which they did practically at the same time.

Everyone stood, awaiting Blaine’s fate. Either this was going to go in Kurt’s favor or not.

Judge Malfoy, smirked at Blaine which gave Kurt and his family a little bit of hope. He then banged his gavel calling for absolute silence.

“Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, in the case of Kurt E. Hummell, vs Blaine D. Anderson. How do you find the defendant?”

The Jury Spokesperson stood up: We find the Defendant Guilty on all counts:

Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape. Bribery of an elected official

“Thank you for your time. I shall now proceed to the sentencing phase so this young man can get on with his day.” Judge Malfoy said to Kurt. He smiled at Kurt, then his gaze turned to steel.

“Mr. Anderson, you are a horrible person, human being, and I sentence you to life in prison without the ability of parole. I sentence you to maximum allowed on each count. He paused and a wicked grin plastered his face before continuing: "I also am ordering you to pay any and all medical bills, court fees, and $500, 000 in emotional damages. You will also pay all back pay from Mr. Hummell missing work starting from the night at you raped him. This back pay will continue until a doctor sees Mr. Hummell fit to return to work- no matter how long it takes. Bailiff, take this scum away. I wish my brother Lucius and the Minister of Magic was here because you deserve the Dementor’s kiss.” Judge Malfoy said.

Judge Malfoy then turned to Kurt and smiled at him.

“Congratulations Kurt, I wish you luck with your studies and future.” Judge Malfoy said. He left the room as a screaming and combative Blaine was being dragged from the courtroom thru a side door In handcuffs.

The next thing everyone knew, Kurt dropped to the ground sobbing in relief. Sebastian’s double was there in an instant and on the ground with Kurt. Seb looked baffled and was unable to move from what he was seeing.

“I’m so relived you guys. This is more than I could have ever hoped for. I’ll have enough $ for college, and maybe live in NYC with Sebastian.” Kurt cried.

“I have no doubt that you will be in NYC with him Kurt. It’s taken me several years to find this one.” Seb’s dopplegager said.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriends clone and replied: “I’m not sure who you are but you remind me so much of my Sebby. I have a feeling that your good and kind like him.” 

“Kurt Hummell, my name is Barry Allen Smythe. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Barry said as he reached out to shake Kurt’s hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Barry.” Kurt said.

“Did you say Smythe?” Jeff, Burt, and Carole all asked at the same time.

“Yes, I’m Sebastian’s twin brother.” Barry said.

The room was stunned silent by Barry's announcement and The next thing everyone saw was Sebastian hitting the courtroom floor. 

:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Harry Potter reference. A Dementor is a cloked like figure that represents death. They suck out your soul leaving you in a permanent vegetative state. Judge Lucas Malfoy’s Brother works in the British government that employee these creatures. Think of Demetors as the Briitish Versionof a death sentence


	23. Post Trial High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt Returns Home From the Trial but not everyone will like the verdict once they hear it.  
> Barry & Seb grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the Barry Allen/Sebastian tag to show that they have a brotherly type of bond. Short Chapter.

As soon as Sebastian fainted, the room was in chaos. Carole got down on the ground next to Sebastian and started examining him. She was sure he had just fainted from the news that he had a long-lost twin brother but she just wanted to make sure.

Kurt was then next to Seb’s side.

“SEBBY!” Kurt yelled.

Barry put a comforting arm around him.

“Kurt, I think he just fainted from the news. I’ve been trying to find Sebastian since I was 11. Every-time I asked Dad when I was home, the bastard told me that I had no brother by that name. I knew he was wrong. I searched the entire united States.” Barry said.

“He was in Paris after your parents divorced. Your parents separated both of you at birth?” Kurt asked quietly, on the verge of tears.

Barry just nodded sadly and Kurt’s heart broke for the boy.

Several minutes later, Sebastian came to.

“What’s going on?” Sebastian asked.

“You fainted on us man.” Sam said.

“Sorry.” Seb said as he sat up.

“Don’t apologize Sebastian. You and I have a lot of catching up to do. I’m so glad I finally found you.” Barry said as he pulled his brother up and into his arms.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know I had another brother.” Seb said and Barry pulled back.

“Another Brother?” Barry asked.

“Yea, I’ll explain everything once were home.” Sebastian said.

“Sebastian, where have you been living? It hasn’t been on the streets has it? You can always come stay with me in my loft in Central City.” Barry asked concerned.

“No, I pretty much live with Kurt and his family or at Dalton.” Seb said as he wrapped an arm around Kurt.

Barry turned to Burt and Carole.

“Thank you for looking out for him.” Barry said.

“He’s a good kid.” Carole said,

“Come on Babe, let’s all get out of here.” Seb said.

“Yes Sebastian.” Kurt said. Barry just smirked and shook his head at the pair.

Once they were outside the courthouse, everyone gathered around Kurt and congratulated him.

“Thanks guys. Would you like to come back to my house?” Kurt asked.

“We’d love to.” Barry said.

“I have a school to run but you know I’d join you.” Headmistress McLaughlin said.

“Of course, Headmistress.” Kurt said.

“Kurt, until you’re a student, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Kate? Your practically family. You’re the son to my best friend in college after all.” Kate McLaughlin grinned..

Kurt just blushed.

“I’ll see the rest of you boys later. Congratulations again Kurt.” Kate McLaughlin said.

“Thank you again Mr. Sterling.” Kurt said.

"No problem Kurt, I'm glad it all went well. If you need anything, you know how to reach me." Mr. Sterling said. 

Kurt nodded.

They all got into their vehicles and headed back to Kurt’s.

On the way, Finn texted the rest of New Directions- Minus Puck, Sam, Britney, Mercedes, and Santana.

It took Kurt, Niff, and Barry, and Seb an extra hour to get home due to the horrendous traffic from Columbus to Lima. Plus, they stopped on the way home for some Culver’s Ice Crème.

“Barry, I want to tell you something when we get to Kurt’s.” Seb said.

“Sebastian, you can tell me anything. If it’s going to be that I have an issue that my brother is gay, that’s not going to be an issue. I already approve of Kurt. He’s good for you.” Barry said as he squeezed Seb’s hand.

“Good, it’s what happened after our parents divorced that you won’t like.” Seb said.

Barry took a deep breathe. He was already nervous.

“Kurt knows I take it.” Barry asked.

“Yes, so do Kurt’s parents, along with Nick & Jeff. Sebastian replied.

“It’s going to be okay Sebastian. I won’t abandon you once you tell me.” Barry said.

Sebastian wanted to cry after that.

As soon as they pulled up, there was already several cars there.

Kurt whimpered. This concerned the Smythe brothers and they said:

“It’s going to be okay Kurt.” Seb and Barry said at the same time. 

“Watch his balance, he’s still recovering from brain surgery.” Seb said.

Barry closed his eyes, he wanted to kill Blaine but he was happy that maybe something would happen to him in prison. He got out; unbuckled Kurt then gently carried him up to the house.

Sebastian watched his brother with his boyfriend and was happy that him and Barry already had a close friendship, that he oddly didn’t feel threatened.

“That bother you?” Nick and Jeff asked as they watched Barry with their Kurtie.

“No. Just the opposite.” Seb said. He then ran to catch up with his brother. Jeff just grinned and shook his head. He was glad that Seb finally had a family member who actually cared about him.

Barry knocked on the door and Rachel opened the door.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!” Rachel screeched.

“Excuse me?” Barry asked, confused. 

“I said what the hell are you doing here? You’re the competition and have no right to be here.” Rachel said.

“Let him in Berry.” Santana said as she walked up behind the girl.

“Sorry were late, traffic was a nightmare and Jeffie wanted ice crème.” Seb said. He glared daggers at Rachel and shoved her shoulder on his way in the door. Santana just smirked at that. 

Barry followed Seb down to their room and he set Kurt gently on the bed.

“He fell asleep in my arms.” Barry whispered.

“Not surprising. He’s had a long day. Would you mind staying for dinner?” Seb asked.

“Of course, I’ll stay but shouldn’t you ask Kurt’s parents first?” Barry asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, they won’t mind. “ Seb replied.

“Won’t mind what?” Carol said as she came down the stairs.

“That I’d like to stay for dinner Mam.” Barry said.

Carol grinned and said:

“Your welcome here anytime. My, you are the spitting image of Seb here. 

“Yea. I’m Bartholomew Allen Smythe, but you can call me Barry.” Barry said sticking out his hand for Carol to shake.

“Carol Hudson- Hummell. How come Seb has never mentioned you before?” Carol replied/asked as she shook Barry’s hand.

“Our parents separated us at birth Carol. I was sent to live with our mother’s twin sister who was killed in front of me when I was six. Father dearest, told me for years that this one never existed.” Barry said. Carol saw the pain flash in Barry’s eyes. Seb instinctively pulled Barry closer.

“ You finally found him after all these years. Well, you’re welcome here anytime Barry.” Carol said.

"Carol, how the fuck did Rachel get in the house?" Seb asked.

"She came with the New Directions. She was warned not to cause trouble." Carol replied.

“Dinner will be ready at 6.” Carol said on the way up the stairs.

Barry and Sebastian sat down on the bed next to Kurt.

“He’s prone to nightmares, if not being held.” Seb said as he ran a hand thru Kurt’s hair.

“I’m so sorry I haven’t been there for you Seb. I’m a shitty brother.” Barry said.

“No, it’s not your fault Barry. I blame our family for splitting us up. They called me the “Mistake Child.” Seb said. 

Barry growled and pulled his brother into his arms. He felt Sebastian wrap his arms around him. His brother was not a mistake.

“Sebastian, what the hell happened to cause our parents to divorce? I looked all over for you because I knew you were the missing link to my existence.”

“You’re not going to like it Barry. I feel the same way by the way. I was 8 when they split.” Seb began.

The next thing Sebastian knew, he was spilling everything that he told Kurt the night they got together including how he felt like he was failing Kurt by not protecting him like he should. He also told Barry what him and Kurt found out at the doctors office not even a week ago. Barry was thrilled to be an Uncle to either a niece or nephew, but he wanted multiple people's heads on a platter including their brother Pascal once his brother was done spilling everything. He wanted to murder both Blaine and Pascal right then and there. Not only that, he wanted castrate Kurt's father for what he put his future brother In-Law thru. Kurt didn't deserve all the shit he'd been delt. He'd make it his mission to not only protect Seb but Kurt as well. In that moment Barry was glad that his adoptive family and friends back in Central City were there for him when he needed them. He couldn't wait for Seb and Kurt to meet the rest of his 'Team Flash' family.

“I’m so sorry Seb.” Barry cried.

“Don’t beat yourself up Barry Bear, I’m not mad at you. It’s not your fault we have a shitty family. At least our older sister is reaching out to me.” Seb said as he rested his head on Barry’s shoulder.

“Yea. I’m going with you to Thanksgiving this year by the way. You haven't called me Barry Bear since we were really little, if I remember correctly, those were your first words.” Barry said.

“You don’t have to and yes I think they were. ”Seb said but Barry cut him off.

“No Sebastian. I’m going with you and Kurt to our 'Family Thanksgiving'. I have a feeling that you and Kurt will need the extra support.” Barry said. 'I'm also going to get in touch with our sister somehow. Maybe Caitlin and my significant other can help with that.' Barry thought.

Seb just nodded. 

“Does Kurt need anything?” Barry asked

“Probably needing his bandages changed.” Seb said.

“I’ll get them.” Barry went over to get them, and when he did, Seb swore he saw a golden flash.

“Hey Barry, I thought I saw a gold flash.” Seb said.

“You did, I was struck by lightning last year in central city.” Barry replied as he returned with Kurt’s medical supplies.

“Shit, I read something about a freak storm in a city called “Central City”. Seb said.

Barry just nodded.

“MY BROTHER IS THE FLASH!” Sebastian yelled. He got up and pulled Barry into a hug.

Do you have any other friends that are um...I'm not sure what they're called ?” Seb asked.

Barry smiled and replied: "Metahuman, Yea, I do." He was relieved that his brother was taking this so well. He told his brother about Catlin Snow, Cisco Ramone, Hartley Rathaway, Joe West, and Iris West. 

Seb couldn't help but notice how Barry cringed a little when he mentioned Iris. He filed that information away for a later date to ask Barry more about that.

“I’m glad you have a family.” Seb said.

“Seb, your part of that family now to. I’d love to bring you and Kurt to Central City sometime or maybe bring part or Team Flash here.” Barry said.

“Hey, can you keep it down, I’m trying to sleep.” Kurt said.

Barry and Seb giggled.

“Sorry Gorgeous, you need to wake up. Dinner’s about ready. You fell asleep on the way here and my brother carried you into the house.” Seb said.

Kurt blushed and said: “Sorry Barry.”

The Smythe brothers thought it was adorable.

“You also need your bandages changed.” Barry said.

“Come on Gorgeous.” Sebastian said. He paused and turned to his brother, “You can head upstairs while I take care of the patient.”

“No fornicating in the restroom boys.” Barry yelled on the way out the door.

Ten minutes later, Kurt and Seb headed up stairs.

What they heard wanted them to turn back and go back downstairs:

“Why can’t I know what poor Blaine went thru!” Rachel screeched.

Seb pulled Kurt closer. He noticed that Finn, Sam, Mercedes, Cameron, Wes, Barry, and NIFF’s hackles were risen.

“You will find out when Kurt and his family is good and ready to tell you.” Seb growled. He gently let Kurt go, and he noticed that his boyfriend ran straight to his brother.

Barry automatically pulled Kurt to his side and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. He quickly shared a look with Seb who nodded his head that it was okay.

“That’s not fair, and who the hell are you?” Rachel said nastily to Barry.

“Barry Allen, Sebastian’s twin brother. I’ve been out of the picture due to family reasons but I will not tolerate berating my future brother in law in my presence.” Barry said, his green eyes shared a protective gaze.

Jeff choked on his drink at that comment.

“Barry, your right. Rachel, you will respect Kurt in this house. If you can’t do that, then leave. Am I going to have to get a restraining order against you as well?” Burt asked.

Rachel glared back childishly.

“I would Burt. She acts like spoiled bitch. I'm done with it. She treat the boy I love with little to no respect and is the female version of Anderson." Sebastian growled. Seb was in protective boyfriend mode. 

"Seb, did you propose to Kurt?” Nick asked.

“No. I want to do that eventually but not now. We’re still in high school and even though the thought has definitely crossed my mind, I want to wait until the perfect time.” Seb replied.

“The one who should be proposing is Blaine.” Rachel said.

Finn and Nick were sitting next to the bitch and glared menacingly at the girl. They wanted to beat the shit out of her.

Sebastian sighed.

“I not only wanted to wait until after dinner to do this, to let Kurt’s stomach settled down after he ate because I know he will either a} Not eat the delicious meal that Carole cooked or b} Vomit up his dinner but apparently someone keeps harping the subject.” Seb growled at Rachel. He shared a look with Carole, and Burt who nodded.

Seb went over to Kurt and held his hand, looked around at everyone in the room.

“Kurt won his case and as Santana would say: "That Bitchlet is rotting in a federal prison.” Seb smirked as Santana grinned.

‘I hope the mother fucker gets what he deserves in prison.” Santana and Jeff said at the same time.

“But, you’ll go visit him right Kurt?” Rachel said.

The room temperature dropped in an instant. Everyone turned to Kurt

“No, I will not go visit him Rachel. Get the fuck out of my house.” Kurt said, as he held both Smythe brothers hands. He seemed to draw strength from them. 

“But Kurt, he’s your soul mate. Your dating the enemy of our club.” Tina and Rachel chorused.

“I believe my brother’s boyfriend asked you to leave.” Barry said. He was seeing red. What he learned in court along with what Seb had told him privately made him want to protect Kurt as much as possible. He thought maybe having Kurt and Seb stay with him at his loft in Central City might help to. He’d bring it up to them at a later date.

“Get out of our house.” Burt yelled.

“Boys, stay in your seats. I’ll take care of the trash.” Barry said.

Kurt clung to Seb like a lifeline. Despite Barry telling them to stay in their seats, Jeff got up and went to go be by Kurt’s side.

Both Rachel and Tina, got up. Barry followed them both out, then warned them that if they ever fucked with Kurt verbally or emotionally again, he’d make them pay. That seemed to get the message across and the two girls fled the property of the Hummell-Hudson- Evans-Smythe Casa.

Barry smirked as he walked back in the house.

“The trash is taken care of with the threat of bodily injury if they fuck with our Kurt.” Barry announced.

“HERE HERE!” Everyone chorused.

Soon, everyone settled down for dinner.

“Before we begin, I’d like to thank everyone here for the support today.” Kurt said.

“It’s no problem Little Brother. We’re a family.” Sam said.

Seb, NIFF, and Barry were all pleased that Kurt ate all of his food. They were worried that after that confrontation with Rachel, that he wouldn’t eat.

“I’m proud of you for eating tonight Kurt.” Seb said in a low voice.

“Thanks Sir.” Kurt replied quietly.

Seb gently squeezed his leg.

“You do know I have my 18th birthday coming up in a few days.” Kurt said,

Barry, Seb, and Niff all grinned at each other. They had some serious planning to do. Their Kurtie deserved the best and he was in for one hell of a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Kurt's 18th Party.


	24. Kurt's Sexy 18th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Family Celebrate His 18th Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the delay on this. Between Writers Block and Mental Health Stuff, this took me way longer than I wanted to get out. I hope you enjoy the work regardless.
> 
> E Rated Chapter.  
> Italicized Words- Spoken In French

As soon as everyone left for the night, Seb had Nick go help Kurt in the shower and get him ready for bed. They knew Kurt was exhausted mentally, physically, and emotionally from the day’s events.

They wanted to do something special for Kurt and were sitting at the kitchen table brainstorming.

“Well, I do want to get something special for Kurt but not make it to obvious.” Seb said.

“How about a bracelet or watch?” Jeff suggested.

“A bracelet might work. I’ll have to do something special. Do you think we could reserve a room at Dalton?” Seb asked.

“I wouldn’t see why not, Headmistress McLaughlin adores Kurt, it seems.” Barry said.

He then grinned and looked at his brother

“What?” Seb asked.

“I know the perfect place to get Kurt’s gift.” Barry replied.

“Okay, what’s the address?” Seb asked taking out a pen and paper.

“Put that Away, I’ll take you personally tomorrow morning, besides I want you to meet someone.” Barry said.

“I’m not sure Kurt will go for a threesome.” Seb said. Barry leaned over and whacked him on the arm.

“Not that you perv. Besides, the person I want you to meet is a girl. She’s my best friend.” Barry said.

Seb wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

‘NOT LIKE THAT!” Barry said, he was embarrassed.

“Okay, I’m actually excited to meet your lady friend.” Seb said.

“Oh, she’ll adore you.” Barry said.

Seb just shook his head.

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning around 8. I’ll take you shopping.” Barry said.

“I have school. I’m a part time student at Kurt’s school.” Seb said.

“Then, I’ll meet you at school, and then we’ll go during lunch.” Barry replied.

“That sounds good Barry.” Jeff said.

The boys got up and Barry went over to say goodbye to the Hummell-Hudsons.

“I want to thank you again for looking out for Seb.” Barry said as he shook Carole’s hand.

“Your part of this family now to Barry.” Carole said.

“I know. I have some friends that I’d like you to guys to meet soon if that’s okay.” Barry said.

“Your friends are welcome here anytime.” Burt said.

Barry nodded, and headed downstairs to say goodbye to Kurt and Nick.

Nick saw that Barry was coming down the stairs.

“Hey, get everything squared away with the you know what.” Nick said.

“I wanted to say goodbye for the night but I guess he’s already asleep. I’ll be back in the morning. I’m taking Seb to get his surprise tomorrow afternoon. Seb said he wants to get him something special.” Barry said.

Nick smirked then clapped Barry on the shoulder.

“I’m so glad Seb has you. When he told us, what happened I wanted to fly to Paris and kill his brother.” Nick said darkly.

“Feelings mutual. It was a please meeting you Nick. Tell Kurt I’ll see him tomorrow and thanks again for keeping my secret until I was ready.” Barry said.

“It’s no problem man. Good night.” Nick said.

Barry nodded and headed up stairs.

“I’ll walk you out.” Seb said when he spotted his brother. Barry just nodded.

Once outside, Barry insisted on Seb having his number, along with Kurt. Seb gave it to him.

“Seb, call me if you or Kurt need me. I’ll be here in a Flash.” Barry said.

“Haha. You’re a real comedian but I’ll make sure Kurt has it.” Seb said.

Barry then hugged Seb, turned and ran.

Seb went back in the house, locked the front door, and headed downstairs.

“He’s out.” Nick said, motioning to the lump that was Kurt on the bed.

“I figured as much. I’m so glad things went his way today” Seb said. He then went into the bathroom, did his business and changed for bed.

“Good night Gorgeous, I love you.” Seb said as he laid down next to Kurt.

“Love Sebby. Marry Sebby.” Kurt mumbled in his sleep.

Seb chuckled and the next thing he knew, he was out cold.

~~

The next morning, Seb woke up to the sound of Kurt vomiting. He quickly got out of bed and rushed to the restroom. He noticed that both Nick and Jeff were still passed out asleep.

“Hey baby, why didn’t you wake me?” Seb cooed.

“It just hit me, I barely made..” Kurt began but he began retching in the toilet.

“Shh, I’ve got you baby.” Seb said as he rubbed Kurt’s back.

“Hey, Is he alright? I have to pee but I can go upstairs.” Jeff said from the doorway.

“Morning sickness.” Seb said. Jeff nodded and went to grab a trash can.

“Here you go sweetie.” Jeff said as he handed the trash can to Kurt who promptly vomited.

“I’ll go upstairs and let Carole know what’s going on.” Jeff said.

He went upstairs and used the restroom then went to Burt & Carole’s bedroom door and knocked lightly.

“Jeff, is everything okay?” Carole asked as she opened the door.

“Kurt’s having morning sickness. Let’s lighten his breakfast.” Jeff said.

“I’ll do that, want to help with breakfast?” Carole replied/asked.

“I’m nowhere near as good as you or Kurtie.” Jeff said.

“You’ll do fine sweetie.” Carole said.

Jeff smiled and followed Carole to the kitchen.

“Anyone seen Jeffie?” Nick asked as he came in from the bathroom, he was wrapped in a towel.

“He went upstairs to use the restroom and tell Carole that Kurt had morning sickness.” Seb said as he helped Kurt figure out what he was going to wear.

“Add Underwear Seb.” Nick said and Seb smacked him on the arm on his way by.

“Your mean.” Nick whined.

“Quit ogling my boyfriend Duvall.” Seb said.

“I’ve seen Kurt naked more than once Sebastian.” Nick said.

Seb just rolled his eyes.

“Sebby, can I have the trash can?” Kurt asked.

“I’ll get it Kurtie.” Nick said and he grabbed the trash can near Kurt’s bed.

Kurt promptly vomited.

“We’ll leave the shirt off until after we eat babe, in case you vomit. I’m going to pack you a few extra shirts also,” Seb said as he rubbed Kurt’s back.

Kurt started to cry and Seb just pulled him into his arms.

“Shh, Baby, It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Seb cooed. He knew that Kurt would have mood swings and he was ready for them.

After a few minutes, Kurt calmed down.

“I love you Sebby.” Kurt said.

“Love you to Gorgeous.” Seb replied as he ran his hands up and down Kurt’s back.

“God you guys are nauseating. What time is Barry coming?’ Nick asked.

Hey, How did you know that my brother was coming?” Seb asked.

“Overheard you two.” Nick replied, shrugging his shoulders.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door and Jeff popped his head in.

“Breakfast is ready boys. You okay Kurtie?” Jeff asked.

“He vomited twice.” Nick said and Jeff looked concerned.

“I’ll go with you today.” Jeff said.

“Thanks, Jeffie.” Kurt said.

“No problem sweetie.” Jeff said as he placed a kiss on Kurt’s cheek.

“Quit kissing my man.” Seb growled.

Niff flipped him off and headed upstairs.

Kurt ended up eating a 1/3 of his breakfast before vomiting it back up.

“We’ll have to keep an extra eye on him today.” Nick said.

“Don’t worry, we will.” Sam said from the other end of the table. He was very concerned for his brother.

They were loading up Kurt when there was a gust of wind, and the next thing everyone knew Barry was standing next to them.

“Good morning.” Barry said.

“Good morning.” Seb replied. He shook his head when he saw Kurt’s eyes light up.

“Hi Barry!” Kurt said enthusiastically.

“Hey Kurt.” Barry said as he leaned in and gave him a side hug.

“Want to ride with us?” Nick asked.

“Sure, I have to steal Seb around 10. Barry said.

“That works. We should be leaving for Dalton around then.” Seb said.

“He doesn’t have Glee?” Barry asked.

“I’m not very welcomed in Glee anymore.” Kurt said.

Barry’s eyes flashed.

“How come?” Barry asked and Seb pulled him out of earshot of Kurt and explained the situation in more detail.

Barry was beyond livid by the time Seb was done explaining Kurt’s history with New Directions.

“I’ll go with you guys, if anyone says anything they will have to deal with the Smythe brothers. Besides, you and I are going shopping for your boyfriends party.” Barry said with a slight smirk.

Barry and Seb both climbed in the Nav while Jeff drove to McKinley. They all arrived 15 minutes later.

Barry held Kurt steady while Jeff and Seb got Kurt’s wheelchair out of the back.

“I’m so glad Barry and Kurt are getting along.” Seb said to Jeff.

“Me too. Besides, if anything happens to you, Kurt could marry Barry and none would be the wiser.” Jeff deadpanned.

“Fuck off, I intend on Kurt and I to die in each others arms with our kids surrounding us.” Seb said.

“Your so sappy.” Jeff teased.

“Like you and Nick?” Seb sassed.

“Nicky and I are bonded soulmates and hot as fuck, you’d pay good money to watch us fuck.” Jeff said.

“Don’t need to, I’ve seen that show more than once last year. You were taking Nick’s cock and screaming “Harder Daddy Nick, Pound my hole Daddy!” Kurt said as him and Barry walked up.

Jeff turned bright red as both Barry & Seb cracked up with laughter.

‘Hey, shut up.” Jeff said embarrassingly as the Smythe brothers roared with laughter.

“Love you Jeffie.” Kurt said.

“Love you Kurtie.” Jeff said.

They all headed inside and headed to Kurt’s locker.

“Well, who’s this hot piece of ass?” Santana said as she walked up to the group.

“Can it Lopez.” Seb growled as he stepped in front of his brother protectively.

“Barry Allen, Seb’s brother and I’m not interested. I have a partner back home.” Barry said.

“They’re lucky to have you. That was just my way of flirting and I’m glad Kurt has both of you in his life.” Santana said to Barry who just smirked. 

“I’m going to try and come to Glee today.” Kurt said as he tried to get his books from his locker.

“Good, I’m sure Stud Muffin and Green Eyes will protect you from She Who Must Not Be Named.” Santana said with a wink.

Barry and Seb looked like they were confused and Santana just laughed.

“Relax, I’m just saying that Berry will have to get knocked down a peg or two.” Santana said.

“She’s in our first class.” Seb supplied.

“I gave her a warning; I hope she adheres to it. Kurt is part of my family now. Our Dad separated Seb and I at birth and it’s taken me years to track him down.” Barry said.

“I’m so sorry Barry and Seb.” Santana said.

“It’s okay. Come on guys. Let’s head to class.” Seb said.

They boys headed to class with Barry taking Nick’s normal seat. He was relived that Rachel didn’t say a word to him but he got an uneasy feeling that Glee would be a totally different story. He was happy that Seb had found such a perfect partner in Kurt.

Unfortunately, all hell broke loose in Glee resulting in Barry and Seb taking Kurt out of the classroom to deal with a panic attack. Barry got in Rachel’s face and told her that she was the female version of Blaine and that she was a total bitch in every sense of the word. It was then decided with Mr. Schue that Kurt would not be returning until Sectionals and that if Kurt transferred back to Dalton that he’d still have the support of his McKinley family. Santana promised to round up Kurt’s afternoon homework and send it home with Sam.

“Hey Jeff, can we go to Dalton early, I can’t stay here.” Kurt asked.

“Of course, we can hon. Let’s go to Miss Pillsbury’s office and get you an excuse.” Jeff said. Seb, Barry, and Jeff all took Kurt to Ms. Pillsbury’s office and explained what happened.

“No problem Kurt.” Miss Pillsbury said, she was none to pleased at how Kurt was being treated.

They got Kurt loaded up and headed to Dalton. Jeff texted Nick on the way to meet them when they got there.

“As soon as we’re at Dalton, I’m stealing my brother for a bit, I’m taking him back to my city for a bit. Don’t worry, you’ll get to see it also soon. I just need him for a secret mission.” Barry said to Kurt.

“I trust you Barry.” Kurt said.

Barry nodded.

They arrived at Dalton, where they were met with a frantic looking Nick.

“What the fuck happened?!” Nick rushed out.

“A lot. “ Seb growled.

Nick had a protective look in his eye.

“We all good here?” Barry asked.

“We have him.” Jeff said.

Barry nodded again, took Seb’s hand and they disappeared in a ‘Flash’.

~

The next thing Sebastian knew, he was standing in a lab. He looked around and said.

“Barry, where are we?”

Before Barry could reply a woman with long brown hair who looked like she was in her mid 20s answered his question.

“You good sir, are in Star Labs in Central City.” The woman said.

“You couldn’t have Flashed us to your apartment?” Seb asked.

“Sorry Bro.” Barry said, as he rubbed his neck.

“Bro?” The woman asked and Barry nodded firming her suspensions.

“Yea, I’m Sebastian Smythe.” Seb said as he stuck out his hand.

‘Caitlin Snow, aka Killer Frost.” Caitlin said as she shook Seb’s hand in return.

“Killer Frost, I like it. Just remind me never to piss you off.” Seb grinned.

“Great, my brother and the person I consider a sister is teaming up against me.” Barry pouted.

“Never.” Seb said.

“Anyways, what brings you to star labs?” Caitlin asked.

“I have no clue, someone wouldn’t say.” Seb replied.

“Ok, Ok, I thought maybe we could shop for your boyfriends 18th birthday present here in Central City.” Barry said, holding up his hands.

“Ooo. Boyfriend. I’d love to meet him.” Caitlin said.

“You will, in fact, since your close to my brother, might help. It seems like my boyfriend has taken a liking to him more than me.” Seb pouted.

“That’s shit and you know it Seb, Kurt’s head over heels in love with you. He chose you to be his legal guardian in case something happened to Carole.” Barry said.

“Would you like to go with us Caitlin?” Seb asked.

“I’d love to, and you can tell me all about this boyfriend of yours.” Caitlin replied and she grabbed his arm.

Seb smiled as Barry took his other hand and Flashed them in front of a jewelry store named ‘West’s Jewelry Store.’

Seb whispered in Caitlin’s ear what he was looking for and her eyes lit up.

“Kinky and sweet. If you weren’t gay I’d date you.” Caitlin said laughing.

They went inside.

“Welcome to West’s Jewelry Store, how may I help you?” an older black man in his late 40s named Joe asked.

“Oh, hey Barry and Caitlin.” Joe West said. Barry and Caitlin waved. 

“ I’m looking for something masculine for my boyfriend’s 18th birthday.” Seb said.

“I think we have what your looking for Mr…. “ Joe begin.

“Smythe, Sebastian Smythe.” Seb said.

“Well well, it seems Barry here has finally found you after all these years.” Joe said.

“Yea. Our parents decided to separate us at birth. Our Mother died from cancer a few months ago and…” Seb couldn’t continue because he started crying.

Caitlin pulled him into a hug from one side and Barry took the other side. Joe was fighting tears as well.

“You wanted something for your boyfriend’s 18th birthday, correct?” Joe asked after a few minutes.

“Yes please, I was considering something masculine.” Seb said.

“I think we have just what you need.” Joe said with a smile.

Caitlin, Barry, and Seb followed him to the back area of the room. Seb smiled at what he saw then picked out what he wanted.

“He’ll love it. It’s going to look so good on him.” Caitlin said.

“That’s what I hope.” Seb said, as he paid for his purchase.

“Nice meeting you Sebastian. Come over sometime.” Joe said.

“Pleasure is all mine Joe, I’m glad my brother has found a decent family to raise him.” Seb said.

Joe nodded and the three headed out.

“We’ll get lunch to go then get you back to Dalton for your afternoon classes.” Barry said.

“Let’s head to Jitters.” Caitlin said.

They got in, and the barista took their orders. Barry insisted on paying for his two “favorite people”. Seb and Caitlin lovingly rolled their eyes.

A few minutes later, the Barista came around with their orders. Caitlin asked more about Kurt and Seb the more she heard, the more she wanted to protect them, especially Kurt. When Seb told her what their brother Pascal Smythe did to him after their Mom died, she wanted to travel to Paris and freeze their brothers dick and balls off.

“Would it be okay if I come to the party?” Caitlin asked. Seb nodded yes and soon it was time for Barry to take Seb back to Dalton. Caitlin traded numbers with Seb.

“I’ll keep his gift with me.” Barry said and Seb nodded his agreement.

They walked into the dorms and Barry followed Seb to his dorm room. When they got there, they found Nick and Kurt on Seb’s bed doing an assignment.

“I leave and you two are hogging my bed.” Seb announced.

“You mean our bed.” Kurt said.

“Yea Baby.” Seb said as he walked over. 

“You two are nauseating. Want to go get lunch?” Nick asked.

“Nope, we brought you lunch courtesy of Jitters and Barry Allen Smythe.” Barry said.

“Thanks Barry.” Kurt said.

“Hey where’s mine.” Nick whined.

Seb rolled his eyes, handed over his credit card to Barry, who returned with Nick’s order.

“You Owe me Duvall.” Seb said.

“Yea Yea.” Nick said as he got out his wallet and handed over a $20 bill. “By the way, Headmistress McLaughlin gave her approval for the party.” Nick whispered.

“Excellent.” Seb said.

“You doing okay Babe?” Seb asked as he sat down next to Kurt.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to go to McKinley anymore. You, Nick, and Jeffie transferred schools part time for me and it’s all been a waste. I’m sorry. ” Kurt cried.

Seb got on the floor and took Kurt’s face lovingly in his hands.

Seb changed his tone and said:

“Listen to me Kurt, none of this is your fault baby. It’s not your fault that public school system has failed you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt said.

“Good boy.” Seb said as he kissed every inch of Kurt’s face.

“Can I stay at Dalton the rest of the week with you Sir?” Kurt asked.

“Of Course, Baby.” Seb said.

“We’ll take care of you Kurt.” Barry and Nick said together.

“I love you guys.” Kurt said.

The boys noticed that Kurt was falling asleep.

“Put him in bed and climb In with him Seb. I’ll go call Carole and tell her what we have planned.” Nick said.

Barry and Nick watched as Seb climbed in bed with Kurt and instantly fall asleep.

“He’s so good with him.” Barry said.

“Yea he is. Do you think you can distract Kurt Friday? His party is at the end of Warbler practice.” Nick asked.

“Of course, I’ll take him back to my place. He can study and I’ll show him around.” Barry said.

“Thanks man.” Nick said. He called Carole and told her the plans and she readily agreed with the boys put together.

They spent that night working on homework and Barry spent the night getting to know Kurt, Jeff, and Nick. 

The next few days, everyone kept Kurt as distracted as much as possible while they got everything set up for Kurt’s big 18th birthday party.

Barry decided to take Kurt to Central City the next day and multiple times after that so he could relax and just study. Kurt got to meet Barry’s significant other along with Caitlin Snow and Joe West. Caitlin loved Kurt the instant she saw him. Barry sat back as his signicant other and Caitlin got to know his brothers boyfriend. He smirked when they both said that Blaine deserves to suffer more and got off light in their opinion. He totally agreed with him, as he witnessed the trial.

~

The next day Kurt woke up to Barry staring at him.

“Barry, quit being creepy.” Kurt said.

“Not being creepy my future brother in law, I have plans for you today.” Barry sing songed.

“Can they wait until later?” `Kurt whined.

“Nope, I expect you dressed in 20.” Barry said seriously.

“Where’s Sebby?” Kurt asked.

“Busy. That’s all I’ll say.” Barry replied.

Kurt whined and went to go get ready.

As Kurt was getting ready, Barry went into the dinning hall/ great room to see how the party preparations were going.

“He’s going to love this. He deserves the best.” Barry said.

“He definitely deserves the best. We intended to give him that.” Seb said as he came over from setting up a table.

“I’m proud of you Little Brother. You found the perfect partner in Kurt. My signicant other and Caitlin love him.” Barry said.

“I love him so much Barry, I’d give him the world Barry Bear . to know that in a few months- we will be parents makes it just more special.” Seb said emotionally.

“I know.” Barry said as he pulled his brother into a hug.

“Here’s a $50. Go wild.” Seb said as he handed over the bill.

“Thanks, we will.” Barry deadpanned.

“Asshole.” Seb said.

“Mine’s hairy.” Barry said.

“I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!” Seb said.

“Didn’t need to know what?” Jeff asked coming up to the boys.

“That my brother has a hairy ass.” Seb replied.

“I bet it’s tight too.” Jeff said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“OH MY GOD! Can you two just go?” Seb whined childishly.

“Come on Jeff. Let’s go find Kurt.” Barry said and he flashed them into their dorm.

“Just an FYI: It’s not very tight.” Barry said winking.

“That’s hot.” Jeff said.

“What’s hot?” Kurt asked as he came out of the bathroom in dark blue jeans, a red shirt with a yellow broach. He was putting the final touches on his hair.

“You Kurtie. Fuck, your hot.” Jeff said.

“You boys ready to go?” Kurt asked ignoring Jeff’s comment.

“Sure.” Jeff and Barry said together.

The three boys went to see “Rent” and “Lord of the Rings” at one of the theatres in Westerville.

“Fuck, I want to blow Elijah Wood.” Jeff said as he came out of the theater.

“He’s hot, but nowhere near as hot as my Sebby.” Kurt said.

“Like you wouldn’t want to have a threesome with him.” Barry said.

“There’s another guy I would love to have a threesome with, maybe a foursome with but…” Kurt said. He put his hands over his mouth and turned red when he realized what he said.

Barry and Jeff just grinned. Jeff excused himself to the restroom. After he did his business, he dialed a number.

Kurt noticed Jeff come out of the restroom with a smile on his face.

“What did you do?” Kurt asked.

“Nothing.” Jeff said innocently and he knew Kurt wasn’t buying it from the look on his face.

“Let’s head back to Dalton, there’s something I forgot to do for Seb.” Barry said.

“Sure Barry.” Kurt said.

Barry flashed them to the grand staircase at Dalton.

“Wait here. Seb will be out in a minute.” Barry said. Kurt watched him and Jeff go thru a pair of double doors.

A few minutes later, Sebastian came thru the doors and he was wearing a nice suit.

“Happy birthday beautiful. Did you have a good time with my brother?” Seb said as he kissed Kurt’s forehead.

“I did, Jeffie decided to tag along.” Kurt said.

“Of course, he did.” Seb replied. He took Kurt’s hand and walked him slowly down the staircase, putting a hand on his back to steady him.

As soon as the double doors opened, there was a huge

“HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY KURT!” Everyone yelled.

The room was filled with everyone Kurt loved, His New Directions Family, Burt, & Carole, His Dalton Family (which included Headmistress Mclaughlin), and his new friends that Barry considered family.

Kurt was soon swept up with hugs, Happy Birthdays, and love.

“Thank you for coming to my party. Someone was very sneaky.” Kurt said as he glared lovingly at his boyfriend and everyone just laughed.

“I love you Kurt.” Seb said as he came up and wrapped an arm around him from behind.

“You know how to pick them Sebby Webby.” A tall woman in her mid to late 30s with green eyes said as she came up to the boys.

“Gabrielle?” Seb said as tears started running down his face.

“It’s me Sebby.” Gabriele Smythe said.

“Barry got ahold of me and asked me to come in early.” Gabrielle said. She turned to Kurt and introduced herself.

_“Greetings Kurt, my name is Gabrielle Smythe- Laurent.” Gabrielle said._

_“The pleasure is all mine. Sebby said he had nieces and nephews coming.” Kurt said._

_“They will be coming at Thanksgiving; I was the only one who could get away from work.” Gabrielle said._

_“I understand, Thank you for coming.” Kurt replied._

_“Oh, don’t worry dear. You make Sebby so happy. Your already part of this family. I personally invite you to Thanksgiving with us. Don’t worry, I already cleared it with your father.” Gabrielle said with a wink._

Kurt just laughed and _said “Of course you did. Sebastian means the world to me.”_ Kurt replied and wrapped his arm around Seb's waist. 

_“Go mingle love_.” Seb said.

Kurt went and mingled with his friends and family.

“Happy Birthday Princess.” Puck said as he picked Kurt up

“Thanks Noah.” .

“Put him down.” Santana said and Puck obliged.

“I know McKinley isn’t safe and no one wants you around. ” Santana said.

“You don’t want me at McKinley?.” Kurt said as tears filled his eyes.

“Not really. You’re Tolerable Lady Hummel.” Santana said.

“IM TOLERABLE!” Kurt screeched as tears began to run down his face.

Nick was closer and heard what she said. He instantly saw red.

“Really Santana, you make him cry on his birthday?” Nick growled as he came up to Kurt. He kneeled down slightly and whipped away Kurt’s tears.

“I call it like I see em. He's not happy at McKinley despite having you guys there. He's tolerated in 'Glee’ and when he was on the Cheerios.” Santana said.

“Time and a place Lopez. Time and Fucking Place.” Nick hissed. He was pissed that she had the gall to breach a subject that she knew would upset his Kurtie. He really wanted to slap the girl. He subtly motioned Carole and Jeff over to them.

“What’s wrong?” Jeff and Carole said, they noticed Kurt crying into Nick’s shoulder.

“Lopez mentioned Kurt transferring and that she found him ‘Tolerable’ and pretty much told him that he's ‘Waste of Space’ Nick growled as he wrapped Kurt in a hug. 

“I don’t want her here. I thought…I thought…” Kurt cried into Nick's chest. 

“We’ll throw her out son. The rest of these people here really want you here.” Carole said.

“Sebby.” Kurt said.

“He’s on his way over Kurtie.” Nick said. 'Let the fireworks begin'. Nick thought.

“What the fuck happened?” Seb growled as he approached. He heard Kurt's screech from the other side of the room he was standing and started pushing his way thru the crowd.

He got one look at his boyfriend and was pissed. He took Kurt over to a chair and had him sit in his lap and he rubbed soothing circles on his back. 

“Lopez.” Nick said with venom in his voice.

“I’ll have her thrown out.” Seb said.

“Have who thrown out?” Mercedes and Britney asked at the same time as they walked up. They had come up to wish Kurt a Happy Birthday but got concerned when they saw the state he was in.

“Lopez, she upset our Kurtie. She called him ‘Tolerable’ and a ‘Waste of Space’ ” Nick growled.

WHAT!?!” Mercedes and Britney yelled. They quieted down when they herd Kurt whimper who was now laying his head against Seb’s shoulder.

“That Bitch had better run.” Mercedes said.

“Maybe she’s right.” Kurt said.

“No baby, She’s dead wrong. Remember what I said earlier. Public schools completely failed you love.” Seb said as he kissed the side of Kurt’s head.

“I was excited for this party. You guys went thru all this trouble…” Kurt began.

Nick, Seb, Carole, and the girls all shared a look.

“Why don’t we cut the cake?” Jeff said. He paused and his eyes turned a deadly protective blue.

“What happened?” He said softly, not to scare Kurt more.

“Lopez.” Everyone said together.

Jeff sighed, went over to Kurt placed a comforting hand on his back.

“It’s going to be okay Kurtie. Try and enjoy this party. You got presents to open yet.” Jeff said. He was pissed that Lopez had upset Kurt. He also pissed that Berry some how gotten thru security. He was about to tell Seb when Barry showed up with said person by the scruff of the neck. 

“Excuse me, but was she invited?” Barry growled as he held Rachel by the scruff of her neck. 

“No. How the fuck did she get in? ” Seb hissed.

At that Moment, Caitlin Snow showed up.

“Causing trouble already Barry?” Caitlin said laughing but her demeanor instantly changed seeing the state of her newly adoptive brother, Kurt.

“Nope, This bitch is, she self invited herself to this party it seems. It also seems from what Seb has told me and from what I've personally witnessed that she thinks she needs to be in everyone's fucking business.” Barry said.

Caitlin closed her eyes, trying to reign in her anger. Kurt didn’t need this.

“I want her and Lopez banned from the Dalton Property. They don’t have my baby’s interests at heart and I won’t have them ruining this party or my Kurtie’s Mental Health. Seb said.

“She will definitely be banned.” Kate McLaughlin said as she walked up. She noticed the group standing around suddenly and became concerned.

Nick explained the situation and Kate McLaughlin called security to escort both Rachel and Santana off the premise. They were to be Black Listed. She had already Black listed both of the Anderson brothers. 

“I’ll go with them.” Barry and Caitlin said at the same time.

Kate Mclaughlin just nodded.

“YOU’RE A TRAITOR!! YOU BELONG WITH BLAINE!” Rachel screeched.

The room dropped several degrees. Barry tightened his grip on Rachel. He wanted to strangle the girl. ‘Blaine and her deserve each other’. Barry thought.

“Barry get her and Santana Lopez out of here this instant before I rip both of them to shreds.” Seb growled.

“Gladly.” Barry growled and he ‘Flashed’ out of the room.

Seb turned to his boyfriend and his heart broke at the sight. His baby was having a panic attack.

He took them out of the room, and eventually got Kurt to calm down enough.

“I’m sorry.” Kurt said.

“Shh. You have nothing to be sorry for my love. We will have you back here before you know it and our McKinley family will always be welcomed here.” Seb cooed.

“is he okay?” Gabrielle Smythe asked concerned as she came looking for them.

“He’s better now. He had a panic attack.” Seb said. He was touched when his sister sat down for a bit and took Kurt’s other hand. They sat there for several minutes comforting Kurt.

“Come on, you have cake and presents to open yet.” Gabrielle said. She got up and took Kurt’s hand pulling him up, and Seb took his other hand.

"Thanks guys." Kurt said and both Smythe's just smiled at him. 

The three of them walked back into the room and everyone had the looks of concern.

“I’m fine now guys. Don’t worry.” Kurt said. He then smirked said.

“LETS PARTY!”

The rest of the party went off without incident and soon it was time for presents.

“Before we begin, I’d like to thank Headmistress Kate for letting the party be hosted here at Dalton, my third home” Kurt said.

“Your welcome Kurt, and before you open your presents. I’d like to offer mine before we begin.

I’m offering you a full ride scholarship with board next Semester.” Kate said.

Tears started flowing down Kurt’s face and he went up to her. ‘Thank you’. He said.

“Your so welcome Kurt. We’ll iron out the details later but you’re going to definitely be rooming with that boyfriend of yours.” Kate said.

“That’s means, Nicky and Jeff….Oh God.” Kurt said as he made a face. Kate just laughed.

Kurt hugged her again.

The next Present Kurt got was from the Warblers, they got him a bunch of gift cards to a baby gift boutique shop, the gift cards did not have an expiration date and his eyes got huge at the amount of $ on some of the cards.

Kurt thanked them.

His New Directions Family got him an assortment of New York Playbills from “Rent”, “A Chorus Line, “Pippin”, Les Misérables”, and “Chicago”.

Nick & Jeff got him a 3 year subscription to Laurent Magazine. Kurt finally made the connection between Gabrielle’s last name and shrieked. Gabrielle just laughed and said, "Yes, my husband is Fashion Designer Michael Laurent."

“Careful now, we don’t need Kurtie having a coronary on us.” Nick teased.

“That would be tragic.” Jeff added. He went up and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

Barry & Caitlin got Kurt a ‘Flash’ hoodie and sweatpants. Kurt lovingly rolled his eyes and kissed both of them on the cheek. 

The final present was from his Sebby and tears filled his eyes.

Seb came up next to him and stood silently next to him.

Kurt took the small box and shakily opened it. Inside was a silver bracelet.

“Seb. Sebby.” Kurt stammered.

“Happy birthday my love.” Seb said. “Turn it over, it’s in scripted.” Seb added.

Kurt turned it over and tears ran down his face.

_ “To My Beloved Kurt, Happy 18th Birthday. ’.- Sebby  _

“It comes with a key, which I’ll carry with me. Just let me know when you want to wear it.” Seb whispered in his ear.

“Thank you Sebby.” Kurt got up from his chair and locked lips with his boyfriend. Hoot and Hollers filled the room.

“Part 2 of your birthday gift comes tonight.” Seb whispered seductively in Kurt ear.

“Fuck.” Kurt said. It was getting warm in the room and he had to cool down a certain part of his anatomy while here in front of his family and friends.

“Getting him hot and bothered huh Seb?” Nick said.

“Happy birthday Kurtie.” Nick said as he kissed the side of Kurt’s cheek.

“Thanks Nicky and thanks for earlier. I didn’t think I’d get so worked up. Kurt said.

“Sweetie, it’s okay. Everyone here understands and that your still healing mentally after that asshole did to you.” Nick said.

The rest of the party was relaxed and everyone wished Kurt a happy birthday again before they headed out.

“Thanks again Headmistress Kate.” Kurt said.

“No problem. We’ll meet soon to get everything finalized.” Kate said and gave him a hug. 

“Are you ready for part 2 of your Present?” Seb said seductively as he came up behind Kurt.  
“Yes Sir.” Kurt said.

“Good boy. Now, go wait in Nicky and mines dorm. Face our beds and close your eyes. Seb said quietly.

“Yes Sir.” Kurt replied.

Seb watched him head to the dorms, then proceeded to help the Warblers clean up the reception room.

“He’s in our dorm room and remember this is one-time event. I might allow it for his 21st but we’ll see how tonight goes.” Seb whispered to two guys.

“Got it.” One guy said.

The two guys headed to Nick and Seb's dorm with Seb following behind them.

Kurt herd the door open and close.

“Stay there and keep your eyes closed.” Seb said. He handed the guy a blind fold.

“I’m going to put a blind fold on you my love, no peaking.” Seb said.

“Yes sir.” Kurt said.

Seb handed the guy the blind fold.

Seb watched the guy blind fold his boyfriend.

“You like that blind fold?” Seb said, he walked over and whispered directly in his ear.

“Yes Sir.” Kurt replied and Seb nodded.

He watched as the first guy started licking his way down Kurt’s body, stopping at his nipples and began sucking on them.

“Fuck Sebby.” Kurt moaned.

The second guy came up behind Seb and grabbed his ass.

“He looks so sexy like this; you know I’ve secretly wanted a threesome with him.” The second guy said.

“I know.” Seb said.

“More sir.” Kurt moaned.

The first guy got on his knees, and took Kurt’s pants off. He wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Fuck, that’s a big dick.” The first guy said.

Kurt recognized the voice and was about to say something when the guy started sucking and deep throating his dick.

“FUCK!” Kurt moaned.

“You like that baby?” Seb said.

“Yes sir.” Kurt half replied, half moaned.

“You taste so good.” Seb said.

“I want to taste you Sir.” Kurt said.

“You will.” Seb said as he dropped his pants and unlike Kurt, he was wearing underwear.

He then proceeded to walk over to Kurt and rubbed the head of his uncut dick on Kurt’s face.

“Open.” Seb said in gentle commanding tone.

Kurt opened his mouth and started licking and sucking Seb’s dick as he felt someone else suck on his.

“Take off the blind fold Babe.” Seb said.

Kurt took it off and moaned at the sight before him.

Jeff was on his knees sucking his dick, he looked over and saw Nick between Seb’s ass checks eating him out.

“Surprise Kurtie.” Nick said with a wink. He then returned to eating out Sebastian. 

“Fuck Seb, your ass tastes just as good as Jeffie,” Nick said.

“Fuck, your guys are so hot railing me at both ends.” Seb moaned.

“Keep sucking me Jeffie. Oh, my Grant Gustin!” Kurt practically screamed. He started throat fucking Jeff who surprisingly had little to no gag reflex.

“Sebby, I want to watch you and Nicky kiss.” Kurt said.

“Oh yea, Love. That turn you on?” Seb growled.

“Yes Sir, Jeffie come sit next to me.” Kurt softly commanded.

“Yes Kurtie.” Jeff said. He leaned over and whispered: “This is going to be hot as fuck.”

Kurt nodded as they watched their boyfriends make out with each other and start jerking each other off.

“Holy fuck, this is hot.” Kurt said. He reached over and started stroking Jeff’s 8.5” cut cock.

“You know what would be even hotter?” Jeff asked as he reached over and stroked Kurt.

“What Jeffie?” Kurt asked.

“I’d love to watch Seb fuck you while Nicky fucks me and while I fuck Seb.” Jeff said. He smirked as he felt his hand become sticky with Kurt’s pre cum.

Nick and Seb smiled and walked over to their respective boyfriends.

“Is that what you want? You want me inside you while Jeff fucks me and Nick fucks him?” Seb asked.

“Yes Sir. Fuck me, I’m your cock slut.” Kurt said. Seb’s eyes darkened with lust as did Niff’s.

Seb gently pulled Kurt up from the bed and kissed him passionately.

“Turn around facing the bed.” Seb said gently.

Kurt turned around exposing his ass to his boyfriend.

Sebastian went over to the nightstand that he had and got out a bottle of lube.

He then knelt down and started licking Kurt’s hole.

Kurt moaned.

“Fuck Sebby. That feels so good.” Kurt moaned.

“You taste so good Babe. Want to taste your own ass?” Seb asked.

“Yes Sir.” Kurt said.

Seb gently slid a finger up Kurt’s ass and then offered it to Kurt. To his surprise along with Niff, Kurt sucked greedily on the digit offered to him.

“Fuck that’s hot.” Jeff and Nick said together.

“Yea it is.” Seb said as he let out a moan. He knew either Jeff or Nick was eating him out.

“We know what you’ve gone thru Seb. We won’t hurt you. I wish we had met you sooner. You could of been Nicky or mines first time instead.” Jeff said gently.

Sebastian tried not to cry at that’. He paused and said:  
“I know. Just like Kurt trusts you, I trust you. You two are the only ones I’d consider ever doing this with. Otherwise, he’d be totally off limits.” Seb said. He then thought: ‘I wish all three of you were my first time.’ .

“We know.” Jeff and Nick said at the same time. Jeff turned and kissed Seb gently on the lips and whipped away a tear that had run down Seb’s cheek.

Jeff lubed himself up at the same time as Sebastian, and Nick. They all gently pushed into their respective partners and just moaned.

“You okay Kurtie?” Jeff asked concerned. Seb was touched that Jeff was looking out his boyfriend despite getting fucked in the ass by said blonde.

“Fine Jeffie. FUCK ME!” Kurt screamed.

Nick snickered. Seb must have found Kurt’s prostate.

“He found your prostate, didn’t he Kurtie?” Nick asked as he slammed into his Jeffie.

“Fuck yes Nicky. It feels so good.” Kurt moaned.

They fucked each other like this for several minutes.

“Spank me Daddy.” Kurt said.

“What?” Seb said. He was taken a back by the request for a minute. He wanted to make sure Kurt was up for the request. He didn’t want to hurt his beautiful boyfriend or add to the trauma he already went thru.

"Are you absolutely sure Love, I don't want to hurt you. You really want me to spank you?" Seb asked, his voice dripping with concern.

"Yes, Sir, I want you to spank my ass. I'm your dirty slut. Spank me Daddy Sebastian." Kurt replied. He then pulled Sebastian closer and growled: “Spank. Me. Daddy Sebastian.”,putting emphasis on each word.

Seb moaned and smacked Kurt’s ass.

“Spank Me again Sebby. Breed me.” Kurt babbled.

Seb moaned and shared a quick look with Niff who nodded. He made a mental note to buy calming lotion for sensitive skin.

“You okay babe? You feel so fucking good." Seb moaned. 

_“Yes Sebby. Fuck Me Daddy. Breed me. Piss on me. I want all three of you to piss on me.”_ Kurt said in French and Seb thought there was nothing more hotter. Only Nick knew what he was saying and grinned. Who knew Kurt would be so kinky, he figured Seb would be the kinkier one of the pair. 

“I’m gonna cum.” Jeff moaned and he slammed into Seb who slammed into Kurt at the same time. Seb moaned as he was filled with Jeff’s cum.

Nick pulled out and went around to facing Kurt. He shared a look with Sebastian who nodded. Watching his boy get a facial was going to be the hottest thing.

Kurt instinctively opened his mouth and the next thing he knew, Nick was cumming on his face and in his mouth. He loved the taste of Nicky. Nick bent down licked up some of his own cum and leaned in to kiss Seb. Seb had to admit, Nick did taste good. Jeff moaned at the sight that he was seeing. He was already becoming hard just from watching this beautiful act.

“Fuck Baby. I’m going to cum!!” Seb yelled.

“Cum for me Sebby.” Kurt moaned.

“Want me to breed you?” Seb growled as he nipped Kurt’s ear lightly. He spit in Kurt's mouth. 

“Yes Sir. Make me your cum slut. Own My Ass.” Kurt said.

Seb moaned and slammed into Kurt. He practically howled as he came inside his Kurt. It was like marking is territory. NIFF smirked.

“I’m going to cum Sebby.” Kurt moaned.

Sebastian quickly yet gently pulled out. He went around and deep throated Kurt’s cock. Nick smirked, cause he could see Seb’s used hole still glistening with his Jefffie’s cum. Kurt held Seb’s head where it was and unloaded inside his mouth and throat.

Once he was done, he let go and asked if Seb was okay.

“I’m fine baby. I love tasting you.” Seb said and gently kissed him on the lips and forehead. He got up and pulled Kurt with him.

“You still want us to piss on you?” Seb asked just loud enough for Nick and Jeff to hear him.

“Yes Sir. I’d like that very much.” Kurt replied.

“Good boy. How’s your backside?” Seb asked concerned.

“Good sir, sore but good.” Kurt replied as he kissed Sebastian. He tried to convey that he was feeling good and guiding Seb's hand to his ass. Seb smiled and squeezed his Love's ass. 

“I have to piss too.” Kurt said shyly.

Seb, and Niff all moaned at that, They did too. 

They all went into the shower and had Kurt get on his knees. Nick, and Jeff pissed on his face and body while Seb pissed directly in his mouth. To Seb, it was again like marking his territory and NIFF not only knew it but respected it.

“I’m going to piss.” Kurt moaned and to his surprise, his three favorite boys got on their knees next to him as if waiting a rare gift. Kurt smirked at that. 

Once he was done pissing, Kurt grinned at the soaked faces of his boys. Nick and Jeff practically licked his piss off each others faces. He didn’t know if he should be disgusted or turned on. There was something very erotic at the sight.

The two couples then decided to shower separately and both were on a ‘sexual cloud’ so to speak.

“You okay baby?” Seb asked as he washed Kurt’s hair.

“I’m good Sir. Thank you Sir for today.” Kurt said.

“Your welcome Baby.” Seb said. He was so in love with this boy. They soon got out and NIFF went in after words. They’re shower took longer because they ended up having sex in the shower. Kurt and Seb just smirked.

As soon as NIFF were out, the two couples discussed what went on. Seb agreed that they could watch each other piss but that was it. If it went beyond that, this would be the end. Both couples agreed and that night both couples went to bed in their separate beds holding their respective partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter- Kurt's Family start get the ball rolling for Kurt's eventual Transfer to Dalton


	25. Meetings and I.E.Ps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Family Get Things set up for Kurts transfer to Dalton. Kurt gets some shocking news and will he be staying at McKinley?

The following week following Kurt’s birthday, Sebastian decided to talk to Kurt about getting things switched to home schooling the rest of the semester. He really wished that stupid State Law, that his fucking father had the power to overturn that said you could only transfer mid semester to a private school if your life was in danger would go away. He knew Headmistress McLaughlin hated the rule and would have brought Kurt back weeks ago to be with them at Dalton. He also couldn’t stop thinking of what his boyfriend would look like in a Dalton Cheer Uniform. It made him hot under the collar. 

He was sitting with Barry on the back porch of the Hummell-Hudson-Evans-Smythe Casa, and wanted to get his brothers opinion on Home Schooling Kurt for the remainder of the Semester.

“Hey Barry, you do realize people are going to realize your “The Flash” right. You ‘Flash’ing everywhere is going to get noticed. You did ‘Flash’ Berry out of Kurt’s party which I’m eternally grateful but Rachel, I suspect is taking to Anderson.

“She knows not to say anything. I only ‘Flash’ed her to just outside the doors of the party. Caitlin and I walked her the rest to the parking lot where Caitlin chewed her out. That was an entertaining scene. I may have Caitlin give her a drug that keeps her from spilling my secret. Don’t worry, it’s safe. Hell, I used it on Joe when I didn’t want him to run his mouth a few things.” Barry said with a wink.

“I know. I just want to protect you and thanks again for looking out for me. Headmistress Mclaughlin Blacklisted Santana, and Rachel for life. I gave her an ‘Approval’ list that includes you, and Caitlin.” Seb said.

“I’ll always protect you and especially Kurt. I’m so excited to be an Uncle. Have you decided on who to name as Godparents? Will Burt still be part of the group once him and Carole split?” Barry asked. He was really concerned about Kurt’s mental health especially when the Divorce hits.

“I’ve considered a few people and I’ll leave that up to Kurt. Personally, don’t want Burt around my child after the divorce. If he wants to be around our children, maybe supervised visits if he wants to see them. Burt knows he’s on thin ice with me after the shit he’s pulled. I’m being respectfully polite since he’s trying to make an effort at the moment. I think he really wants to be a Grandparent but he knows Kurt and I can pull the plug so to speak. Nick made a valid point that Burt should be totally stripped of everything. I’ll talk to Kurt when the time gets nearer for him to have our kid or kids. I’m so happy to be a Dad. I want to be the Dad we got robbed of.” Sebastian said.

“Seb, I know you’ll be a better Dad than ours is. I meant what I said about going to Thanksgiving with you.” Barry said.

“Thank you. I wish I could protect him more at McKinley. I’ve tried Barry..I’ve tried.” Seb cried.

“Sebastian, I know you’ve done your best. You can’t be with him all the time. From what I’ve seen, the only two people who truly care about Kurt at that school are Will Schuster and that Guidance counselor Pillsbury. Between you, Nick, and Jeff your doing an amazing job with what you’ve been dealt. Public school just isn’t good for Kurt.” Barry paused for a minute.

“Public school wasn’t good for me, Joe and your Aunt Nora pulled me out and home schooled me.”Barry said.

“Kurt had mentioned he’d consider it. I think he’s just scared it will fuck up his chances for college.” Seb said.

“It won’t, in fact Joe was home schooled and did very well in college.” Barry replied.

Sebastian smiled at that.

At that moment Kurt came looking for him.

“There you are Seb. I was wondering if you’d help me with my homework. It’s Calculus.” Kurt said shyly. Barry and Seb thought it was adorably cute.

“He’ll help you Kurt.” Barry said.

“I want to talk to you once you’re done with your homework.” Seb said.

“Yes Sir.” Kurt said.

“You don’t have to say that for this my love. I just want to talk to you about what you want to do the rest of the semester.” Seb said as he pulled Kurt close to him and kissed his temple.

“I love you Sebby.” Kurt said.

“I love you too Gorgeous. Come on, let’s finish your homework. Barry, you can stay if you want.”

“I’d love to but my significant other and I have a date tonight.” Barry said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Wear a condom!” Sebby said.

“I get tested Seb. Don’t worry. You’ll meet at Thanksgiving.” Barry said as he lovingly rolled his eyes.

He hugged Kurt and told him he’d be by tomorrow. He then Flashed out of the room.

A little while later, Seb had just helped Kurt with the last problem on his calcus homework.

“God baby, your so smart. You’re going to get into the college of your dreams and our kids and I will be there for you every step of the way. I love you so much.” Seb said.

Kurt’s heart fluttered. He loved when his Sebby praised him.

“Thank you.” Kurt said shyly.

“Your welcome my Love. Let’s get ready for bed and then we’ll talk.” Seb said softly.

Seb and Kurt showered together then Seb changed Kurt’s dressings for the night.

“What did you want to talk about Sebby?” Kurt asked.

“How would you feel about being home schooled the rest of the semester?” Seb asked gently.

“I… I’m not sure. I mean I want to. What Santana said to me at my party…” Kurt said.  
Sebastian kissed his forehead.

“I know what she said Baby. She’s been blacklisted. I gave Headmistress Mclaughlin a list of who I’m allowing near you so to speak. Anyone else not on that list, are blacklisted. I won’t have anyone harming you mentally or otherwise.” Seb said as he then whipped away a tear that began to fall from Kurt’s eyes.

“Thank you. Um, what about those Blazers? Nick and Jeffie paid good $ for those.” Kurt said.

“Don’t worry about that Kurtie. They weren’t that expensive. We can have it easily switched to Dalton colors.” Jeff said. He was busy working on a History paper.

“Thanks, Jeffie. How’s that paper coming?” Kurt asked.

“Good. Thanks for helping me do the research.” Jeff said.

“No problem Jeffie. Kurt replied. He turned to Seb, and said “Sebby, if I’m going to be home schooled. Who’s going to look out for me? Will I still be able to be in the Winter Musical?”

“Of course, Love. I know Sam wanted you to reaudition for Tony but I heard that Dalton is going to have a Winter Musical as well. I’m not sure what it’s going to be yet but I could get our McKinley family tickets if you want to do the one at Dalton or if you wanted to do the Winter Musical at McKinley, I’d get our Dalton Family tickets. As for who’s going to look out for you while you home school you- It will be me, NIFF, and Carole. Barry was home schooled as well when it was deemed unsafe for him to be at his school. Whatever you want to do Gorgeous, you have my approval as your Surrogate Legal Guardian.” Sebastian said.

“You have my permission as well Kurtie.” Jeff said.

“I want to be home schooled Sebby.” Kurt said.

“Good. You’re making the right decision. We’ll meet with both Headmistress McLaughlin and that lazy as fuck Principal Figgins. I also want to see about getting your accommodations set up before you transfer officially back to Dalton.” Sebastian said.

“Your getting tired. Go wait for me in the shower.” Seb added.

“Yes Sebastian.” Kurt replied.

“This new dynamic to your relationship is really working for him Seb. Nicky and I have something similar.” Jeff said as soon as Kurt walked into the bathroom.

“You know I’d never hurt him.” Seb said.

“We know. By the way, Watching him piss makes me horny and I have to go fuck Nicky right after. Who knew he was so kinky. I wouldn’t do what we did on his birthday with any other person or people. Nicky and I are generally Exclusive but we’d make the occasional exception for Kurtbastian. ” Jeff said. He then winked at Seb.

Seb laughed and said: “Good, I think what we did brought us all closer.” He gave Jeff a hug and headed into the bathroom.

Several minutes later, Jeff head Kurt screaming Sebs name and just shook his head.

He went to find Nick to take care of his sudden problem.

An hour later, NIFF returned. “He’s out but would you guys like to join us?” Seb said when Nick and Jeff opened the door.

“Sure.” Nick said and the next thing Seb knew he was being spooned by a very naked Nick.

“Good night Seb.” Nick said as he felt Jeff press up against his butt.

“Good night. By the way, I finally got Kurt in for an eye appointment. They had a cancellation for Tuesday at 3.” Seb said.

“Got it, Carol said to tell you that she is having electronic handprint doorbell with codes put in. She special ordered it for 7 people. By the way, Tuesday is tomorrow.” Nick replied.

“Good, I don’t trust Burt Hummel with our Kurtie.” Jeff said.

Seb just shook his head and they went to sleep for the night.

~

The next Morning, Kurt woke up at 4 vomiting.

“Fuck. I hate Morning Sickness.” Kurt whined. Seb opened his eyes and kissed the back of Kurt’s neck. He made a mental note to put the bedding in the wash when they were fully awake.

“It’ll get better soon Love.” Seb said as he grabbed the trash can.

“I love you Sebby, can I have something light for breakfast?” Kurt replied.

“I love you more Kurt. Of course, we’ll have something light. NIFF are still passed out asleep.” Seb replied. He helped Kurt thru his Morning Sickness and fell back asleep.

“Do I have to go to school?” Kurt whined a few hours later as he was getting dressed with the subtle guidance of Sebastian.

“Yes Baby, You do. I’ll talk to Carol about getting you pulled out of McKinley and see about getting you home schooled soon. Barry retained a straight A average from when he was home schooled.” Seb said as he rubbed Kurt’s back.

“Your brother is awesome Sebby. I’m so glad you found each other Love.” Kurt said.

Seb started crying silently and Kurt noticed.

“What’s wrong Sebby?” Kurt asked.

“Happy tears Gorgeous. I’m so happy I found him too. I was thinking of changing my middle name.” Seb replied as he took his boyfriend in his arms.

“To what Sebby? You do realize you’d be changing your name to Hummell- Smythe eventually.” Kurt said.

Sebastian began sobbing at that.

“You want me in your life forever? What if you get sick of me?” Seb whimpered.

Kurt pulled back and whipped the tears from Sebastian’s eyes.

“Love, No. I’ll always have you in my life. I’m going to have one hot Daddy Boyfriend and our kids will have one amazing father.” Kurt cooed. At that moment, he decided what he was going to get the man he loved for Christmas. He just had to plan it correctly. 

“I love you so much Baby and I’m thinking of changing my middle name to Paul.” Seb said a few minutes later.

“ Sebastian Paul Smythe. So Sexy Daddy Seb. Kurt growled as he palmed Seb thru his slacks. “Want to see if Barry or Nick want to join us today?” Seb asked.

“Yea. Nicky.” Kurt said as continued to palm Seb’s dick.

“You’re adorable Sebby.” Kurt said as he reached around and squeezed Seb’s ass.

“Now, Now…We don’t have time for that.” Seb said.

Kurt whined.

“Daddy Sebby will make it up to you later.” Seb growled seductively in Kurt’s ear.

“Fuck Me.” Kurt moaned.

“He doesn’t have time. Jesus, I swear your hornier now that your pregnant Kurtie.” Jeff said as he walked in the door.

“Blow Me.” Kurt said.

“ If we were all in an Open Relationship, I’d consider it but I don’t think Sebastian would like that and I’d rather keep my dick.” Jeff said shaking his head. He smirked then said:

“What I came to tell you, is that Nick threw up and that he’s staying home today. He sent me to go with you love birds today. I’m also going with you to your eye appointment.” Jeff said.

“I wonder what make Nicky sick. He was fine last night.” Kurt asked concerned.

“I’ll make him an appointment.” Jeff said.

“We’re seeing Headmistress McLaughlin later. Now, that I know you do want to be home schooled. I’m going to see about pulling all 4 of us out. The only person who will be a pain in the fucking ass about it, is Figgins.” Seb said.

“I’ll go with you.” Jeff said.

“Good. I’ll call Headmistress McLaughlin on the way.” Seb said.

“Thank you.” Kurt said.

“We love you Kurtie.” Jeff said as both him and Sebastian hugged Kurt.

On the way to McKinley, Sebastian called Headmistress McLaughlin and told her that he wanted to pull Kurt out the rest of the semester and that he wanted to get any of Kurt’s accommodations set up now so that his boyfriend would be all set to go for next Semester.

Headmistress McLaughlin told him that she’d be at McKinley at noon for the meeting. She was secretly pleased that Kurt would be out of McKinley (at least physically). She had just gotten news that made her blood boil regarding the petition for Kurt to transfer in November. 

“Headmistress Kate is coming at noon and she’s bringing someone that specializes in Special Education. I also have to call Dr. Thompson and get a note or something written up before the meeting. I’ll leave you with Jeffie.” Seb said as he kissed the side of Kurt’s head.

“Okay Sebby.” Kurt replied. He paused then asked:

“Hey Sebby, do you think I could do the Musical or Cheer at Dalton?”

“Of course, Baby, we just have to make sure you do it safely.” Seb replied.

“I can’t wait to watch you cheer Kurtie.” Jeff said as he drove.

“I can’t wait to see you in uniform Sebby.” Kurt said.

“ Me neither. I can’t wait for you to come a game Love.” Seb replied.

“Where here.” Jeff said as he parked the Navigator. He noticed Avery getting out of her car and waved her over.

“Think you can stick around for a bit?” Jeff asked and Avery raised an eyebrow.

“Sure. Is Kurt okay?” Avery asked concernedly.

“Yes and no. He’s having Morning Sickness late at night. He has an eye appointment later today.

Avery frowned and said: “You guys can call me anytime. If he needs help with homework or something. Let me know. By the way, he’s going to look adorable if he needs glasses.”

“My Love is going to look hot in glasses.” Seb said.

Avery and Jeff just giggled.

“I think someone has a glasses kink.’ Avery said.

Both Kurt and Seb started immediately denying what she said.

“Avery do you mind keeping an eye on Kurt second period? I have to run an errand for Kurt.” Seb asked.

“No problem.” Avery said.

Sebastian had Jeff stay with Kurt while he ran to the restroom. After he did his business, he called Dr. Thompson and explained the situation regarding getting Kurt transferred to Dalton next semester.

Dr. Thompson told Seb that he’d have something written up by the time he got there for his second period.

The boys and Avery went to their first period where Rachel tried to talk to Kurt but with Avery sitting in front of Kurt, Sam on his left, Sebastian on his right, and Jeff sitting in back of him. Rachel couldn’t get near him.

Sebastian left at the beginning of second period and explained the situation to Ms. Pillsbury. She wrote him and excuse and told him that she’d also be at the meeting along with Will.

Seb just smiled at that. He left and went to Dr. Thompson’s office.

As soon as he walked in the office, he found Dr. Thompson waiting for him who had him follow him to an empty room. 

“I have what I think Kurt will need for the meeting your having regarding his accommodations.” Dr. Thompson said.

“Thank you for doing this Dr. Thompson.” Sebastian said.

“It’s not a problem at all. Now, before I print it out. Has Kurt had anymore issues?” Dr. Thompson asked.

Sebastian went to tell him about Kurt’s Morning Sickness and that he had an eye appointment that afternoon and could very well need glasses.

Dr. Thompson nodded and typed some things in to his laptop. 

“The beauty of innerweb patient files, is that each doctor that a patient has is all interconnected. What I mean is, that Mr. Hummell’s file will update automatically with the new information that Doctor or specialist provides so we are all on one page regarding his care and needs. “ Dr. Thompson said.

Seb nodded.

“So, say Kurt needs glasses. The optometrist writes out the prescription, puts it in his file and then you see that he has glasses.” Seb said.

“Correct. I can’t prescribe the glasses since I’m not the optometrist or say OBGYN but I can see what information that doctor put in.” Dr. Thompson said.

“Good. Now, what if Kurt gets into college out of state.” Seb asked.

“Just have him call me as soon as he gets settled and into a Doctor or Doctors and we’ll transfer everything.” Dr. Thompson replied.

“I know his heart is set on NY.” Seb said.

Dr. Thompson chuckled and said. “Mr. Hummell is too good for Ohio.”

“He is.” Sebastian smiled.

Dr. Thompson then printed out multiple pages and handed them to Sebastian. Sebastian asked him to make 6 copies if he could. Dr. Thompson said he would be happy too. 

Seb put them in his briefcase that he had especially for Kurt and shook Dr. Thompson’s hand.

On the way back to McKinley, Sebastian stopped at his local bank. He opened up a lockbox in Kurt's name and put the original documents of everything he had regarding Kurt's legal paperwork in it.

He made it back to McKinley just as Algebra was getting out.

“Fuck, those glasses look hot on you Sebby.” Kurt said.

“Thanks Love. I got everything I need from Dr. Thompson and your other doctors. They have system that updates all Doctors at once but the other physicians can’t prescribe another Doctors field of study Meds. I also opened up a lock box in your name at my bank and all legal documents will be in that box. I have the key to it.” Seb replied as he bent down and kissed Kurt on the forehead.

“Thank you Sebby.” Kurt said.

“Your welcome Love.” Seb said. He turned to Avery and Jeff and asked: “How did he do?”

“Kurtie did an awesome job. She Who Must Not Be Named tried to talk to him and he shut her down quick.” Jeff grinned.

“Fuck. I love when you do that Love.” Seb said.

They headed to Glee where Mr. Schue offered Kurt the chance to be lead on two out of the three songs to Rachel’s dismay.

‘THAT’S NOT FAIR!” HE HASN’T BEEN HERE!” Rachel whined.

“Shut it Rachel. What I say goes. Now, in the event that Kurt can’t do it due to health reasons. I’d like Sam to be his replacement. “ Mr. Schue said.

Sam gently hugged Kurt. He then whispered in his ear: “We’re holding auditions for “Little Shop of Horrors” next week. I’d love for you to audition. I decided that having a redo of West Side Story” would bring back bad memories for you and I don’t want that.”

“Before we all rehearse, I’d like to announce that I’ve discussed the Winter Musical with Ms. Pilsbury and it’s going to be “Little Shop of Horrors.” Sam said.

"But..But I thought we were going to West Side Story or did that whore over there convince you otherwise.” Rachel whined.

Seb, Jeff, and their McKinley family all growled.

“Rachel Berry, you are dismissed.” Will boomed.

“Wait a minute Rachel before you leave. No, Kurt didn’t have any say in it. I just told him that we would be holding auditions for the Winter Musical soon and that he should consider auditioning.” Sam growled.

Sebastian got up and marched over to Rachel. He turned slightly towards Will who nodded who was slightly smirking at the scene before him. Seb punched Rachel in the face, breaking her nose.

“Listen here Bitch, My Boyfriend means everything to me. I’ve been done with you tearing him down. My Brother Barry warned you, along with the rest our family. I think Bartholomew Allen Smythe said it best, you are the Female version of Anderson. Maybe Anderson should fuck you. You belong together. Get out of my sight before I break something else. That punch was done in Kurt’s name. Your not his ‘Best Friend. You’re a Gold-digging Slut.” Seb growled.

Rachel turned on her heal and left the room.

“Sorry about that, No one insults my boyfriend and gets away with it.” Seb said.

“She had it coming Sebastian. You did what I’ve been wanting to do for quite some time.” Will said.

Kurt and his McKinley family along with Jeff all smirked.

The rest of the time, Kurt and his McKinley family worked on the choreography and numbers they were going to perform at sectionals. Sebastian and Jeff excused themselves until practice was over. 

The boys headed to French where they took a pop quiz.

On the way out of the classroom. Seb asked Kurt what he wanted for lunch.

“Whatever’s on the menu. Can one of you sneak me in Dalton’s food?” Kurt asked hopefully.

Seb laughed and said. “No Love, but hopefully after today or tomorrow you won’t have to worry about these halls anymore.” 

“I can’t wait Sebby.” Kurt smiled.

Just then Sebastian’s phone dinged.

**TO SEBASTIAN [10:45]**

**MEET US IN CONFRENCE ROOM 5 AT 11. – Carol**

Who was that Sebby?” Kurt asked.

“Just Carole, saying to meet them there at 11 in Conference Room 5.” Seb replied.

“Let’s head there early.” Kurt said.

Seb just shook his head and shot off a text to Jeff.

The boys made it Conference Room 5. Seb rolled Kurt’s wheelchair up to the table. They were the first to arrive.

Several minutes later Jeff and Carol entered the room followed by Headmistress Kate and a tall woman in her mid 60s with greying dark hair. Next to arrive were Will Schuster, Emma Pillsbury, and Principal Figgins.

The woman who came with Headmistress Kate introduced herself as Kelly Latination. 

“What seems to be the matter?” Principal Figgins asked cluelessly. Jeff and Seb wanted to slam their heads against the table at that moment.

“I called us all hear because I want to get things set up for Kurt’s transfer to Dalton and to pull him out of McKinley to be Home-schooled.” Carol and Sebastian said.

“And you don’t think McKinley is safe for Mr. Hummell?” Figgins asked again.

Jeff was seeing red and couldn’t believe how incompetent this principal was. 

“NO! HIS FUCKING RAPIST GOT EASY ACESS TO THIS SCHOOL. THERE IS NO SECURITY HERE!! HE HAS TO DEAL WITH BULLIES AND YOU TURN A BLIND EYE!” Jeff growled.

“He can ignore them. Children do these things all the time. It’s normal.” Figgins said.

Headmistress Kate Mclaughlin was also seeing red.

“Listen here. I run a school as well but I’ve never seen someone who is so lazy and as fucking incompetent as you Figgins. If I didn’t have this stupid law that said that Mr. Hummell can’t return in the middle of the semester unless he has a death threat. I would have had him back at Dalton weeks ago. I was told that Kurt couldn’t return until December because of this law. Kurt Isn’t safe here. ” Kate Mclaughlin hissed. She looked apologetic at the boys. She really wanted Kurt to reenroll in November.

“I see.” Figgins said again.

Headmistress Kate then turned to Kurt and said:

“Now Kurt, we are here to coordinate and get your accommodations put in place for next Semester at Dalton. Sebastian wanted to do this now in case we had any snags with the Department of Education.“ Kate Mclaughlin said.

“ I want to be home schooled. I don't feel safe here during school hours.” Kurt said.

Sebastian put on his glasses and opened up the briefcase he brought with him.

“Speaking as Kurt’s Legal Representative along with Carol Hudson Hummell and Jeffrey T. Sterling. I present to you what all of Kurt’s doctors recommend assisting Kurt.

He handed out the copies he had made of what Dr. Thompson had made.

Seb narrowed his eyes when Figgins looked towards the shredder and trash can with the documents still in his hand. 

For the next two hours, the group argued with Figgins on what accommodations Kurt might need for his home schooling. Headmisstress Kate easily agreed to all of Kurt's doctors recommendations saying that she would have everything set up for when Kurt returned to them in the Spring. Figgins reluctantly let Kurt do all his work online and from home for the rest of the semester. Kurt, Sebastian, and Carole signed a bunch of paperwork officially pulling him physically out of McKinley.

Kurt really liked his new Teacher of Record and was looking forward to working with her next semester. 

As of 3pm, October 11, 2011, Kurt E. Hummell, was officially considered home schooled. Jeff, Nick, and Sebastian would still get credit for the classes they were taking despite them now home schooling Kurt. 

Headmistress Kate, assured Jeff and Sebastian that them homeschooling Kurt would not effect their standing at Dalton or Kurt’s scholarship. They could still come and go as they pleased between Kurt’s home and Dalton during school hours. They also had the option to transfer to online learning the rest of the semester as well except for any Lab portion of a class. Jeff groaned at that as Kurt And Sebastian laughed at the blondes dismay. They knew the blonde hated any classes that required a Lab.

“What about the Winter Musical. I want to audition and be in sectionals?” Kurt asked.

Will Schuester kneeled down next to Kurt and said:

“You can still do that Kurt. I'm not taking away your solo or anything now that you decided to be home schooled. You can still audition for the Winter Musical. I was home schooled and still did the extra curricular activities. You made the right decision. I’m proud of you.” Will said.

Kurt just smiled shyly.

”I need a drink after that meeting. I’ve never met an administrator so incompetent.” Carol said.

”I agree Carol. Figgins need to fired.” Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I'm so proud of you Love." Seb whispered in his ear.

“I’ll see you boys later and Sebastian, Thank You for looking out for him." Headmisstress Kate said.

“You’re welcome. I’d do anything for him. He doesn’t have to worry about setting foot in this building again unless he wants to go thru with the Winter Musical.” Seb replied. He was pissed that his father refused to okay Kurt back to Dalton in November. He hated that his Dad was the deciding vote on the Dalton School Board and that Arthur Smythe most likely was the one to say no to Kurt returning. 'At least Kurt was returning in January and was now being home schooled.' Seb thought. 

”We would be with him during rehearsals.” Jeff said.

”I know boys.” Headmistress Kate said.

Headmisstress McLaughlin and Kurt’s new T.O.R. said their goodbyes and left with Carol. 

As Sebastian was making copies of new Kurt’s Individual Education Plan in Ms. Pillsbury's office, he got a notification that Kurt’s eye appointment was moved up to 2pm. He looked at the time, it was already nearly 2 now and he growled. Jeff went with Kurt to change his bandages. Seb waited for them to come out of the restroom and told them that they moved Kurt's appointment due to a scheduling conflict.

Jeff said, “Let’s Get Him Loaded Up.” He could tell that Sebastian was a bit pissed at the last minute news.

They loaded Kurt up and got him to Dr. Selena Adams. She was a medium tall woman of 5’6 with dark auburn hair and was in her middle 40s.

Dr. Adams was really nice and all three boys loved her. As Dr. Thompson told Seb, Dr. Adams could see Kurt’s history from the other doctors but couldn’t give him prescriptions from those doctors. She dilated Kurt’s eyes and they just sat and waited. About an hour later, it was determined that Kurt needed glasses but he would need another eye surgery due to a possible retinal detachment in his left eye.

Kurt started crying and Seb got up and went over to hold his hand.

“It’s going to be okay love.” Seb cooed.

Dr. Adams smiled at the pair. The love between the two boys was painfully obvious. 

“How soon can he have the surgery?” Seb asked.

Dr. Adams went over to her laptop and looked up her schedule.

“I can do 8am tomorrow morning.” Dr. Adams said.

“Schedule it.” Seb said. He wasn’t going to waste a minute in getting his Love taken of.

“ I also see some scaring on his right eye that could be permanent. We can get a better look at that tomorrow while he's under. ” Dr. Adams said. She then went ahead and scheduled Kurt’s eye surgery.

Seb hissed in pain because Kurt squeezed hand even harder.

“It’s going to okay love.” Seb whispered.

“He will need eye drops put in. Can you help him with that?” Dr. Adams asked.

“Yes, my co guardian Jeff here can help with that along with his boyfriend Nick and myself.” Seb said.

“Good Good. Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow. Arrive an hour before surgery.” Dr. Adams said.

"Dr. Adams, Kurt is expecting a child and is experiencing morning sickness..." Seb began but Dr. Adams cut him off.

"He should be fine Mr. Smythe. It's going to be a light sedation and shouldn't take more than two hours max." Dr. Adams smiled.

Seb sighed in relief. 

"Congratulations on the new baby Kurt and Sebastian." Dr. Adams said. 

Kurt shook her hand and thanked her.

“Dr. Adams, how many people can be with me before and after surgery?” Kurt asked.

“No more than 4 due to the size of the hospital room. You’re going to be okay Kurt. ” Dr. Adams replied and smiled warmly at him. 

The boys thanked her for her time and she left the room. 

As soon as she left, Kurt turned to Seb and sobbed into his chest. Jeff ran over to him and hugged him along with Seb. They whispered words of assurances to the scared boy in their arms. 

“I’m a freak.” Kurt cried into Seb’s chest.

Seb and Jeff shared a look and held back a growl. 

“You’re not baby. You just have some health issues Love.” Seb cooed.

“I hate it.” Kurt cried.

“I know Love. You have a family at two schools, Jeff, Nicky, Carole, Barry, Caitlin.” Seb said. They felt Kurt relax in their arms.

“I love you.” Kurt said.

“We love you too Kurtie.” Jeff said. He hated that Kurt was going to need more surgery and he blamed Blaine. He wanted Blaine to suffer in prison and hoped that he was.

“Let’s get out of here.” Kurt said.

“Sit in back with him Jeff, I’ll drive.” Seb said.

They loaded Kurt up back in the Nav and Seb buckled him in. They stopped by Burger King on the way so Kurt had something on his stomach. 

Seb sent a text to their McKinley Family group along with Cam and Nick.

“Love, do you want Nick, Cam, and Thomas to come over. I texted our McKinley family to come over for dinner so we can share the news.” Seb said.

“That’s fine Sebby. Let’s pick up pizzas on the way home.” Kurt replied.

“Okay Love.” Seb said. He then shot off a text to Thomas then ordered their pizzas.

Seb ran in and got the pizzas.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to a bunch of cars parked on the street.

Jeff smirked that they left the driveway open for them.

Seb got out and went around to get his boyfriend out of the Nav.

“Come on babe.” Seb cooed. He grabbed Kurt under his knees

Jeff ran ahead and got the door.

“Aww” is what greeted the boys as they walked into the house.

“His eyes are dilated.” Seb said to group.

‘Where’s Barry?’ Seb thought.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

Sam went to get it. It was Barry. He ushered Barry inside. 

“Hey man. My brother texted me for an Emergency Meeting’ Barry said.

“It wasn’t an emergency but we got some news today and did somethings.” Seb said as he climbed in behind Kurt.

“Let’s eat. I might have to feed Kurt.” Seb said.

Everyone in the room giggled at that.

Once everyone was done eating, Seb had everyone sit in a big group.

“Okay, what I’m going to say is both good news and bad.” Seb began but he got choked up.

“Want me Seb?” Jeff asked softly and Seb just nodded.

“Alright, we all know that Kurt has been thru a ton of shit lately and after some consultation with a few people. Kurt, has decided to be home schooled.” Jeff said. The room sat stunned.

“Won’t that effect his college, and what about next semester?” Sam asked.

“Nope. He’ll be at Dalton.” Jeff said.

“I’ve been home schooled. Everything is online instead of being in the class physically. I’ve retained a straight A average.” Barry interjected.

“One of my consults was Barry.” Seb said.

“Are you guys twins?” Thomas Avery asked.

“Yea, our parents separated us when we were little.” Seb said. He paused for a minute then said: 

“So, today I wanted to get the ball rolling on Kurt’s transfer and any special accommodations set up for the Spring Semester. I wanted to do this now because I wasn’t sure how long the process would take.” Seb said.

“He also, wanted to combat any snags now instead of getting them right when we transfer.” Jeff added.

“So, you won’t be doing the Musical this Winter or going to Sectionals with us?” Sam asked. He looked sad but understood that this in Kurt's best interest and safety. 

“I will doing the Musical and doing sectionals with you Sammy. I’m doing all classes online is all. Mr. Schue said I can still go to Sectionals with you guys.” Kurt said.

“What’s the bad news?” Cam asked concerned.

“Can you tell them Sebby?” Kurt asked as he laid his head on Seb’s chest.

Sebastian just kissed the top of his head.

“Kurt’s been having issues with his vision lately. He put it off as just being tired but he brought it up a few days ago. I made him an appointment for today. They moved the appointment up to 2pm, and the meeting we had getting things set up for Kurt next semester took longer than expected.” Seb paused and took a cleansing breath.

“Kurt is going to have emergency surgery tomorrow due to a retinal detachment in his left eye. He also has permanent scaring on his right eye.” Seb said.

It didn’t take long for the bomb to go off and everyone started yelling.

“HEY SHUT UP! LET MY BROTHER FINISH!! KURT IS TRYING TO SLEEP!!” Barry yelled. He noticed that Kurt had fallen asleep on Seb's chest and just grinned. 

“Thanks Barry, I suspect this is a residual result of that night at Scandals.” Seb said. Everyone in the room growled. 

"Fucking Blaine. I hope someone rips his small dick off." Nick hissed. Barry chuckled at that. 

Jeff decided to finish the conversation where Seb broke off. 

“He’ll need glasses. He will eventually go totally blind in that right eye.” Jeff cried. Nick went over to his boyfriend and just held him. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. 

“Who does he want to go with him tomorrow?” Carole asked.

“Only 4 people max can be with him.” Seb said as his own tears started running down his face.

“I’ll go with you guys Seb.” Barry said. He turned to Carol who nodded that it was okay for him to go with his brother. He walked over to Sebastian and bent down to wipe his brothers tears away.

“So, it will be Sebastian, NIFF, and Barry going tomorrow.” Cam said.

“Yes, we’ll let you guys know what’s going on.” Seb said.

“We know you will Seb.” Cam said.

They all let Kurt sleep because they knew he was exhausted and just chatted amongst each other. Soon, it was time for the group to disperse since it was a school night and they had homework to complete. Seb and Jeff thanked everyone for coming.

“We love him Sebastian.” Cam said. 

“Nick, Barry, Jeff, Sam, Fin, Sebastian, Cam. Please stay behind.” Carol said.

"I'm his ride Carol." Cam said pointing toward Thomas. 

"This shouldn't take to long." Carol said. 

"I can go wait in the car if you want." Thomas said. He walked up to Carol and shook introduced himself then headed out to Cam's car. Carol was pleased that the Averys were looking out for her son. 

A few minutes later, Kurt woke up.

“What time is it?” Kurt said groggily.

“8pm.” Barry said. He then snuggled up to Kurt making a Sebastian, Kurt, and Barry sandwich.

Barry heard the flash of a camera and Jeff giggling.

“What did you want to talk to us about Mom?” Finn asked.

“Sebastian suggested I get us all a handprint and coded doorbell.” Carol said. She paused.

“I haven’t set it up yet because it took me a bit too narrow down which 7 keys to give to. These keys are not to be shared.” Carole said sternly.

“This is for Kurt’s protection. I suggested these types of doorbells because I don’t want Burt to get into the house. I don’t trust him.” Seb said.

“I chose all of you because I know you all have Kurt’s best interest and safety in mind.” Carol added.

“We do.” The boys all said and Kurt just grinned at his family. 

Carol had the boys go outside and stand in a line. 

Carole had each boy put their hand to the handprint reading machine.

“To unlock the door, put your key in and then put your hand on the handprint reader.” Carol said. The boys all nodded and they all tested it.

They all said their good nights, waved Cam and Thomas good bye, then headed inside to get an early sleep. 

Barry slept on the air mattress while NIFF, and Seb joined Kurt in his bed.

Tomorrow was going to a long day for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Kurt's Eye Surgery.


	26. Kurt’s Eye Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt has Eye Surgery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this Chapter out. I did a complete rewrite of this one. I hope you enjoy it.  
> Italicized- Spoken in French

The next morning, Kurt woke up and tried to walk to the restroom. He unfortunately ended up tripping over Barry and landed in Barry’s lap. Barry looked down at the boy and just grinned.

Barry helped Kurt up and asked him if needed to use the restroom. Kurt just nodded. He looked over and just chuckled. Sebastian was being spooned by Nick. Both boys were still passed out asleep. Barry helped Kurt to the restroom and helped keep him steady while he relieved himself.

“Thanks Barry.” Kurt said softly.

Barry ruffled Kurt’s hair

“No problem Kurt. You nervous about your surgery?”. Barry asked concerned.

Kurt’s eyes filled with tears and Barry immediately pulled him into his chest.

“It’s going to be okay Kurt. Seb, NIFF, and I will be there with you.” Barry said.

“Thanks. How’s Caitlin?” Kurt asked.

“She’s good. She told me to wish you luck with your surgery. She also mentioned that if you ever wanted those scars skin grafted she’d do it.” Barry said.

“I’ll think about. Let’s go see about waking up your brother. Don’t tell Seb I told you, but he also has scars on back. ” Kurt said.

Barry growled and muttered :

“Fucking Asshole Brother, I can’t wait to rip his dick off and shove it up his ass. No one hurt my twin brother and gets away with it. Family or not.”.

“Come On Barry Bear.” Kurt said and Barry just grinned at that. Kurt didn’t know that was what Seb called him when they were little and it warmed his heart.

“Awe, Sebby. I think Jeffie will be jealous when he sees you spooning with Nicky.” Kurt said.

Seb opened his eyes and looked at Barry and Kurt staring at him.

“What?” Seb said sleepily, he then turned and saw Nick starting at him.

“OMG, I’m so sorry.” Seb said.

Barry, Jeff, and Nick snickered at Seb’s discomfort.

“Relax, it’s cute. Nicky is asleep cuddler.” Jeff said.

“Love, what are you doing? Do you need help using the restroom?” Seb asked.  
“Barry helped me, after I tripped over him heading to the restroom.” Kurt said.

Seb just nodded. He noticed Jeff and Nick heading to the restroom and just shook his head.

“Come on Love, let’s go get breakfast.” Seb said.

“No food or drink after midnight Sebby.” Kurt said.

“Shit, your right. I’m sorry.” Seb said.

Kurt went over and kissed his boyfriend.

“It’s okay Baby. You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” Kurt said.

“I love you Gorgeous.” Seb said.

At that moment, NIFF came out of the bathroom and dropped their towels, not caring that Barry, Seb, or Kurt were in the room.

Barry’s eyes got huge and he shield his eyes when he got a look at Jeff’s dick.

Nick, Kurt, and Seb all snickered at Barry’s discomfort.

“We’ve all seen each other naked.” Seb said as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Do you need your dressings changed before we go?” Nick asked as he slipped on a pair of briefs.

“Yes Nicky.” Kurt said.

“Come on hon.” Nick said. He took Kurt’s hand and they went in the bathroom to change Kurt’s dressings.

As soon as they were out of the room, Jeff and Seb explained to Barry the new dynamic to their friendship.

Barry shook his head and said: My boyfriend and I have a D/s relationship as well.

“Fucking Hot.” Jeff said.

“Yea, it is and no I will not tell you who’s who. I’d rather have him here with me when we discuss it.” Barry said.

“We Understand.” Seb said. He was glad that his brother had a such a loving partner. It made him want to meet him even more and he wanted Thanksgiving to hurry up and get here.

Barry carried Kurt out to the Nav and buckled him up with Jeff on the other side. Sebastian decided that he was going to drive them to the hospital.

On the way, Barry noticed that Kurt’s breathing was becoming shallower.

“Kurt, are you okay?” Barry asked concerned.

“What’s wrong Barry?” Seb asked. He locked eyes momentarily with his brother from the rearview mirror. He started looking for a place to safely pull off to the side of the road.

“I think he’s having a panic attack.” Barry said.

“Shit.” Nick said.

“Have him focus solely on you, have him match your breathing.” Seb instructed.

Barry did what Sebastian instructed.

“Kurt, it’s Barry. Your safe. You’re in your Navigator with your family.” Barry said.

“No surgery. I’ll be even more of a disfigured freak.” Kurt said.

NIFF, Barry, and Seb’s hearts broke at that and the anger toward Blaine Anderson skyrocketed.

“You’re going to be okay. Your family is here. Match my breathing. Focus on me.” Barry said.

He waited the several minutes for Kurt to focus.

“Barry? Barry Bear?” Kurt said.

“It’s me. Seb is here also. He’s driving. Jeff is next to you. Your safe.” Barry said.

Jeff shared a look with Nick and Seb who both had tears running down their faces.

Seb pulled to the side of the road and hopped out of the Nav. He opened up the side door and his heart broke at the sight of his scared and panicking boyfriend.

“I’m here love. Your safe. Focus on Barry.” Seb said.

“Sir. I don’t want surgery. You will dump me. Who wants a disfigured freak like me.” Kurt said.

The other boys hearts shattered at that. They blamed one Blaine Dickwad Anderson and Burt Hummel for making the boy they loved feel like this. Barry wanted both Burt and Blaine’s heads on a platter.

“We do Love. Barry, Nicky, and Jeffie. We all love you.” Seb cried.

“We will all be here when you wake up too Kurie.” Jeff said.

“Focus on me Kurt. Your safe. No one here will harm you.” Barry said.

“Barry Bear?” Kurt said.

“Yes. It’s me.” Barry said. He shared a quick look at Seb who smiled a watery smile. Seb thought it was adorable that Kurt used Barry’s childhood nickname.

Several minutes later, it seemed like Kurt was coming back from his panic attack. He lunged forward and embraced Barry.

“Want me to drive, and you and Barry sit next to Kurtie?” Jeff asked,

“Yea.” Seb said. Jeff and him switched seats.

“Want one of us sit with you when they put you under Love?” Seb asked.

“Yes Sir, I’d like that very much.” Kurt replied.

“I’m proud of you for trusting Barry, Kurt.” Seb said as he rubbed the top of Kurt’s left hand.

“Thank you Sir.” Kurt replied. He turned and rested his head on Barry’s shoulder.

“Rest until we get there.” Barry said.

“I’m glad he trusts you. I know that Jeff and I are his surrogate legal guardians but would you be interested in being one in case something happens to me or Jeffie? I’m not planning on going anywhere but you never know when your time is up.“ Seb asked.

“I’d be honored Seb, and in case something happens to both of you. I’d like my boyfriend to be part of it as well.” Barry said.

“I have no problem with that. I know it’s a few months away but I’d like to have you, your boyfriend, and Caitlin over for Christmas.” Seb said.

“I’d love that. I’m just sorry I wasn’t in your life sooner.” Barry said as he got choked up.

Seb squeezed Barry’s hand.

“It’s okay Barry Bear.” Seb said softly.

“He’s adorable when he’s sleeping. So innocent. He doesn’t deserve the shit he’s been thru.” Barry said as he felt Kurt curl up closer to him. He automatically started running his hands thru Kurt’s hair.

“I know.” Sebastian said grinning softly at his brother and boyfriend.

“We’re here boys.” Nick said.

Nick, Seb, Jeff, and Barry all got out of the Nav. They really didn’t want to disturb Kurt but they knew they had to.

“I’ll carry him.” Jeff said.

Barry undid Kurt’s belt and carried Kurt over to Jeff who instantly buried his head against Jeff’s chest.

Jeff looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms and said:

“Your going to get thru this Kurtie.” Jeff said softly. He then looked at the other three boys with tears in his eyes.

“I’ll grab his wheelchair. We’ll set him in it when we get closer to the waiting room.” Seb said.

Barry and him then got Kurt’s wheelchair out. They shared a look then looked at how peaceful their Kurt looked being held in Jeff’s arms. They grinned when Kurt wrapped his arms around Jeff’s neck. They wish they could just carrying him into the waiting room.

They got on the elevator and Kurt whimpered in his sleep.

“It’s okay Love. I’m here.” Seb said softly. He turned to Jeff and held out his arms.

“I’ll take him.” Seb said softly.

Jeff gently put Kurt in Seb’s arms and then wrapped his arms around Nick seeking comfort from his Boyfriend.

They got off the elevator and walked into the waiting room which had a reception desk.

“Hi, Kurt Hummell is to have surgery with Dr. Adams at 8am. She said to arrive an hour early.“ Sebastian said.

The receptionist named Julie smiled at the boys.

She asked for Kurt’s insurance cards and identification or drivers license.

“Kurt, the receptionist needs your insurance information and license.

“In my pockets Sebby. Sign for me.” Kurt mumbled.

Seb put his boyfriend down gently and fished out Kurt’s wallet.

He got out Kurt’s license and insurance cards and handed over what Julie needed. She scanned Kurt’s cards and had Kurt sign a few consent forms.

Julie handed Kurt’s cards back to him.

“I’ll keep your wallet with me.” Seb said.

“Yes Sebastian.” Kurt replied.

The group then went to sit down. Seb sat in the wheelchair and pulled Kurt into his lap.

They didn’t have to wait long to be called back. Barry pushed the wheelchair.

The anesthesiologist and nurse came in and asked Kurt some questions and prepped him for surgery. They left and let Kurt get changed.

“Sebby. Can you help me?” Kurt asked. Barry, Seb, and Niff could tell he was getting nervous.

“Of course, Love.” Seb said.

Nick, Barry, and Jeff stepped out in the hall while Seb helped Kurt change.

“You guys can come back in.” Seb yelled.

They boys came back in and stood by Kurt’s bed. Nick held Kurt’s left hand, while Seb held Kurt’s right. Barry and Jeff ran their hands up and down Kurt’s legs.

A few minutes later Dr. Adams came in the room. She smiled at the group of boys surrounding Kurt.

Barry introduced himself and Dr. Adams nodded.

“So, Kurt, any issues with your eye between yesterday and today?” Dr. Adams asked.

“No. I did have a panic attack on the way here.” Kurt said quietly. Seb and Nick both squeezed his hands gently.

Dr. Adams eyebrows shot up into her hairline. She paused a minute, gathering her thoughts:

“Would one of you like to stay with Kurt while he’s being put under? You’d have to go out in the waiting room during the actual surgery but I think it would be of comfort to Kurt.”

The boys all smiled at that, and felt Kurt relax at this.

“I’ll step out in the hall while you boys talk it over.” Dr. Adams said.

“I want Sebby to go with me.” Kurt said. He paused and added “If that’s okay with the rest of you.” Kurt added shyly.

“Of course, it’s okay Kurtie.” Niff said.

“It’s no problem at all future Mr. Hummell-Smythe.” Barry said in a teasing tone.

Kurt and Seb turned bright red as Niff cackled.

“It sounds like you’ve made a decision boys.” Dr, Adams said.

“I’ll have Sebby come with me.. I mean Sebastian.” Kurt said.

Dr. Adams smiled warmly at the pair. She shook the boys hands and told them that she’d see them once Kurt was out of surgery.

“I’m scared.” Kurt said.

“It’s going to be okay love.” Seb said.

“What if I wake up during surgery?” Kurt asked.

“That rarely happens Love. If something happens, they will come get me, or Jeffie. I wrote Jeffie and me as your Emergency Contacts. We’re not leaving this hospital. Dr. Adams will take care of you. Just an FYI, my optometrist retired and she said that she’s taking new patients. We both will have her.” Seb replied as he kissed Kurt tenderly on the lips.

“I love you Sebby.” Kurt said.

 _“J’Taime Mon beau_.” Seb said.

Nick giggled .

“You are so sappy Seb.” Nick said.

Seb made a face like he was personally offended but Nick caught the light in his eyes.

“ _J’Taime Mon Cheri_.” Kurt replied.

“You two are sooo cute.” Nick gushed.

Jeff made a gaging noise and Nick wacked him on the arm.

Seb and Kurt gave him the middle finger while giggling.

“Sorry, can someone refresh my memory at what those two mean?” Barry asked.

“Mon Beau- My Beautiful One and Mon Cheri- My Darling.” Kurt replied.

“Adorable. Who’s Who?” Barry asked.

“My Beautiful One refers to Kurt.” Seb said.

“Thank you Sebby even though I’m damaged goods.” Kurt said.

“You are not damaged goods Love. I’ll spend every single day the rest of my life reminding you of that if I have to.” Seb said. He could sense that his brother and NIFF were vibrating with silent rage. He kissed his boyfriend with everything he had, trying to convey that he was loved into that kiss.

 _“I love you._ ” Kurt said with a dopey smile.

“ _I love you my beautiful one_.” Seb said.

A few minutes later, an anesthesiologist came in and asked Kurt if he was ready.

Seb explained that Dr, Adams said that he could come back when they were putting Kurt under since he had a panic attack on the way here.

The anesthesiologist smiled.

As they went out In the hall, Nick, Barry, and Jeff gave Kurt hugs and told him that they loved him and that he’d beat this surgery.

Kurt smiled at them and told them he loved them.

Seb grabbed Kurt’s hand as they walked towards the operating room.

Jeff silently cried as he watched his Kurtie being wheeled away.

“He’s going to be okay Jeffie .You’ll see him soon.” Nick said.

“I know Nicky, it’s just that he has to have another surgery and will be most likely blind in one eye thanks to Anderson. Kurtie doesn’t deserve this.” Jeff cried.

“No, he doesn’t and I promise you. Blaine Anderson will pay for what he’s done to him. Kurt is now part of my family and no one fucks with a Smythe or Allen.” Barry said. He held out his arms and the next thing he knew both Nick and Jeff were hugging him. He shook his head when one of the boys hands grabbed his ass.

“Come on boys, lets go wait in the waiting room. I can run to Jitters or Lima Bean and get us coffees.” Barry said.

Nick fished his credit card out and proceeded to hand it to Barry.

“Put that away Nick, this one is on me.” Barry said.

Kurt was wheeled back to the OR and was asked to identify himself. He grabbed on to Sebastian’s hand and squeezed.

“ _You’re going to be okay my beautiful one_.” Sebastian said.

“ _I wish you could stay with me during the surgery Sebby_.” Kurt said.

“ _Me too Love, but it will be over before you know_ it.” Seb said.

The anesthesiologist just smiled at the pair and put the mask on Kurt.

“ _I’ll be right here when you wake up love_.” Seb said. He kissed Kurt’s forehead and got up. He turned around and saw his boyfriend give him a thumbs up. 

‘I love you so much Kurt.’ Seb thought. He pushed open the OR doors and headed to the waiting room.

As Seb walked into the waiting room, he found Jeff sitting in Nick’s lap and Nick rubbing his boyfriends back.

“How is he?” Jeff asked.

“He’s having surgery now. He’s going to be okay Jeff.” Seb said. He could tell Jeff was crying.

“Has anyone seen my brother?” Seb asked.

“He went for a coffee run.” Nick said.

Barry returned with two trays of coffee 10 minutes later and handed them out.

“Too much coffee Barry Bear.” Seb said.

“Nonsense, you can never have too much coffee during the day.” Barry replied. He took a sip of his coffee then asked Seb how Kurt was.

“I think he’s going to be okay. He’s going to need help recovery wise and with those eye drops but I think he’s going to be okay.” Seb said.

“We’ll help him.” Jeff said.

The boys got out their textbooks while they waited and did their homework.

An hour later, Dr. Adams came out to the waiting room.

“Family of Kurt E. Hummell.” Dr. Adams said.

The boys were so engrossed in their homework that they didn’t hear her. She smiled and went over to them.

Seb noticed the shadow over his textbook and looked up. He had his headphones in.

“Oh God, I’m sorry I didn’t hear you Dr. Adams.” Seb said as he took his headphones out of his ears. He was sitting in Kurt’s wheelchair.

“It’s quite alright. Kurt is out of surgery and did rather well. He should be waking up soon.” Dr. Adams said.

The boys all smiled in relief.

Dr. Adams gave the boys time to put their things away.

“This is his wheelchair. We’ll take him out that way.” Seb said.

Dr. Adams nodded and they followed her to the Recovery Room.

Seb and Jeff took the pair of chairs next to Kurt’s bed. They took one Kurt’s hands and felt Kurt squeeze their hands.

“Sebby?” Kurt said groggily.

“I’m here Love, Jeffie is sitting on your other side. Nick and Barry are at the foot of your bed.” Seb replied.

“Hi guys.” Kurt said and he waved to the other boys.

Dr. Adams chuckled then turned serious and said: He’s going to be like that for a few hours. I’m prescribing 3 types of eye drops and they need to be put in 6 times a day. I also have his eye glass prescription ready. He won’t be able to wear contacts unfortunately. I suggest you get the glasses no later than next week.” Dr. Adams said.

“We’ll get them today. Can you call those prescriptions into CVS please?” Sebastian asked.

“Not a problem Sebastian.” Dr. Adams said.

“Will this surgery be the last one he needs?” Jeff asked. He felt Kurt squeeze his hand.

“I sadly think he might need more surgeries in the future. He needs to tell you if he’s having issues with his eyes but I think this surgery will help.” Dr. Adams.

“Okay.” Kurt said.

“Thank you Dr. Adams.” Sebastian said.

“Your welcome.” Dr. Adams replied. She handed Sebastian a folder and shook Kurt’s hand followed by Sebastian, Jeff, Nick, and Barrys.

“Come on Love.” Seb said softly. He helped Kurt up and with the assistance of Jeff set Kurt in his wheelchair.

“Do you want to see about getting your eye glasses on the way home?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes Sir.” Kurt replied.

The boys wheeled Kurt out to the Nav and loaded him up.

“Can you and Jeffie sit next to me?” Kurt asked.

“Of course Love.” Seb replied and he kissed his boyfriend on the forhead.

Barry decided to drive.

Kurt ended up falling asleep on the drive to the nearest eye glass store.

“Seb, where do you get your glasses?” Barry asked.

“Stanton Optical.” Seb replied.

Barry nodded and headed that way.

They pulled up to the front of the store and eventually got a sleepy and adorable looking Kurt awake and out of the Nav. Seb and Jeff wheeled Kurt in while Barry and Nick parked.

The boys were approached by a tall man in his early 20s.

“Good morning and welcome to Stanton Optical. My name is Connor. How may I help you?” Connor asked. He immediately checked out Sebastian.

Jeff noticed and growled.

“I’m here to get my boyfriend a new pair of glasses.” Sebastian said.

“Of course, well take the tray and go figure out what to wear.” Connor said.

On the way by, Jeff heard the guy say: “I’d love a piece of that ass.”

Jeff wanted to turn around and deck the guy.

“Hey Seb, the guy was checking you out.” Jeff said.

“I’m taken.” Seb said as he planted a kiss on the side of Kurt’s head. He then whispered something in his ear making Kurt giggle.

“Just point to a pair of glasses that you might like and I’ll grab them.” Seb said.

“Yes Sir.” Kurt said.

Kurt picked out several pairs of glasses with the help of both Seb and Jeff.

“Your going to look so hot in these glasses Love.” Sebastian said. He paused and then added.  
“Pick out 2 pairs. There is a 2 for $100 special.”

“Yes Sebastian.” Kurt replied.

“Find anything you like?” Connor asked. He completely missed the way Sebastian’s tensed or Jeff narrowing his eyes.

“I think so.” Kurt said.

“Good.” Connor said. He bent down and kissed Kurt’s hand then began to walk away.

Seb and Jeff both growled.

On the way by Connor said. “If you guys are interested in an orgy. I’m down.”

Jeff immediately put his hand on Seb’s back. He knew he was seeing red.

“Can we get these two pairs and leave Sebby?” Kurt asked.

“Of course Love.” Seb said.

They went to an empty station and waited.

The guy named Connor came up to the empty station.

“You found excellent pairs of glasses Sir.” Connor said. He plastered on a fake smile.

“Thank you. I think I’ll go with these two pairs. Kurt pointed to a pair of blue framed glasses with emerald green flecks in them and a pair of fire engine red glasses. Seb smirked when Kurt pointed to the red ones.

Jeff went and sat in the chair next to Kurt and laced his hand in Kurt’s.

“Oh, I didn’t know you two were a couple.” Connor said.

Seb narrowed his eyes. The guy was getting on his nerves.

Seb then handed the guy Kurt’s prescription.

Connor took Kurt’s prescription and put in his information.

“It seems like you are eligible for the promotion Kurt.” Connor said.

“My name is Mr. Hummell. Only my friends call me Kurt.” Kurt growled.

“Of course Kurt.” Connor said.

Seb and Jeff closed their eyes. Their patience with this guy was wearing quite thin.

Connor put in Kurt’s information and insurance. He then handed Kurt’s cards and information to him.

“Thank you for your business. Your glasses will be ready in 20.” Connor said. He got up out of his chair and went to the backroom.

“Sebby, can we go to a different store?” Kurt asked and Jeff immediately started rubbing his back.

“Of course Love. Your in the system now, so they can pull up your information any place.” Seb replied. He then leaned down and kissed Kurt’s forehead.

Seb sent off a text to Nick telling them that they would be out in about 20.

Connor returned with Kurt’s glasses and made sure they fit right.

“Damn Kurt, you look good in your glasses.” Jeff said.

“Damn hot.” Connor muttered.

Seb and Jeff growled.

“Let’s get out of here.” Jeff said.

Jeff texted Nick to help Kurt get loaded up.

“I’m going to take a look around.” Seb said. He shared a look with Jeff who smirked.

Jeff knew damn well that Sebastian was not going to look around.

Nick saw the concerned look on Jeff’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Nick whispered in Jeff’s ear.

“I’ll tell you once we get him loaded up. Seb will be a few minutes.” Jeff replied.

Nick and Jeff got Kurt loaded up. Jeff told Kurt that he’d be a few minutes.

Jeff took his boyfriend a few feet away from the Nav and told Nick what happened while getting Kurt his glasses. It took all Nick had not to storm in the store and knock the shit out of the sales clerk. He grinned when Jeff told him that Sebastian was handleing it.

“I love your glasses Kurt. They match your eyes.” Barry said.

“Thanks Barry.” Kurt said as he yawned.

“We’ll get you home soon.” Barry replied.

Nick and Jeff got in the back and told Barry that Seb was doing some shopping of his own. Barry knew that they were full of shit but let it drop knowing that Seb would most likely give him details later.

Sebastian came out a few minutes later and got in the passenger seat.

“Well, that asshole won’t be working there anymore.” Seb said.

“What happened?” Barry said.

Seb told Barry that the sales clerk hit on them multiple times and that he talked to the manager after.

“Let’s get out of here before I go in and rip the guy apart.” Barry said He took a calming breathe then pulled out of the parking lot.

The boys headed to CVS and picked up Kurt’s eye drops.

“Did you let everyone know that Kurt’s done with Surgery?” Barry asked.

“Shit.” Seb said. He Immedtely sent out a group text and asked for no visitors for today. He wanted Kurt to rest.

“Hey Love, I sent out a group text to everyone saying that your out of surgery, on the way home, and would probably be up for visitors tomorrow.” Seb said.

“Kay.” Kurt replied.

They got home 10 minutes later. Barry insisted on carrying Kurt.

Jeff put his key in the door, and put his hand up to the handprint reader. It turned green and the door unlocked. He held the door open for Barry, Kurt, Nick, and Seb.

“Go put him on the couch.” Seb said quietly.

Barry set Kurt down on the couch, removed his new glasses, then sat on the floor next to him while Seb climbed in behind Kurt. Jeff noticed where Barry had set Kurt's new glasses on the coffee table. He worried that they would get knocked off by accident or broke. He went over and put Kurt’s glasses on the mantle instead then climbed in Nick’s lap. Barry turned on the tv and chuckled when 'The Flash' popped on the tv screen. Carol, Sam, and Finn smiled when they came home later that afternoon, all 5 boys were asleep on or near the couch. They didn't have the heart to wake them up. 


	27. Kurt's West Side Story Revenge Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt auditions for the Winter Musical.  
> Will Rachel be kicked off her self imposed pedestal? Is this beginning of the down fall of Rachel Barbra Berry and the rise of one Kurt Hummell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters in one week. I've been on a writing binge lately. Enjoy the next Chapter.  
> Italicized- Spoken in French

The week following Kurt’s Eye surgery, and his follow up with Dr. Adams, Kurt was getting settled into being home schooled. If Kurt was being honest with himself, he was loving it. Not just because he didn’t have to deal with the douchebag assholes at McKinley anymore but he got to spend more time with his boys. Unfortunately, his Morning sickness was getting worse and Sebastian made him an appointment with his OBGYN. To Seb’s dismay, he couldn’t get Kurt in until November 6th\- Election Day.

“My Baby is so smart, sexy, and hot as fuck in those glasses.” Seb bragged as they were laying on Kurt’s bed.

“You don’t look so bad yourself Mr. Smythe.” Kurt said wiggling his eye brows.

“Ugh, can you two quit. I swear you both have a glasses kink.” Jeff said from the floor. Nick was at a family function and was due to be back that weekend.

Kurt and Seb just stuck their tounges out at the blonde.

“I made the right decision Sebby by doing this. The home schooling thing.” Kurt said.

“Yes you did baby. I know Dr. Adams said that she was satisfied with how your post eye surgery appointment went but are you having any issues since then?” Seb asked concernedly.

“No Sir.” Kurt replied.

“I’m just checking because I love you and am looking out for you.” Sebastian said.

Kurt kissed him.

“Sebby, can we go down and vote?” Kurt asked.

“Of course Love, Jeff, have you and Nicky voted yet?” Seb asked.

“Not yet, we could go tomorrow.” Jeff said.

“I thought we’d all go together and include Barry and Nicky.” Seb replied.

“I’ll let him know. You know, there’s nothing sexier and hotter than man who votes. It makes me horny.” Jeff said.

Kurt and Seb just shook their heads.

Just then there was a light tapping on Kurt’s door.

“Sam, it’s open.” Kurt yelled.

“How’d you know it was me?” Sam asked as he opened the door.

“The way you tap. Jeff taps the door like he’s putting in a code, Sebby sings at the door, Nick scrapes his nails on the door, and Finn just barges in with no warning at all.” Kurt said as he shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m not bothering you guys, I can come back later.” Sam said.

“Sam, he said you can come in.” Sebastian said as he cleared away his laptop and books.

“Right.” Sam said. he shuffled into the room and sat on the spot that Sebastian had cleared for him.

“What’s wrong Sammy?” Kurt asked concernedly.

“Well, I know your home schooled and I’m so glad your not there for the drama but I kind of miss my buddy in my classes. I also was wondering if you’d audition for the Winter Musical.” Sam said.

“When are auditions? I’m not having something like what happened a few weeks ago, ever happen again.” Sebastian said, his tone deadly serious.

Sam smiled at that and just grinned at the protective tone in Sebastian’s voice.

“No dude, it won’t happen. Not with me as director or Ms. Pillsbury. We were talking and she realized that she should have fought harder for you.” Sam said. He squeezed Kurt’s leg.

“I don’t want to work with Rachel, that’s my only stipulation.” Kurt said.

“I understand Kurt, but she still has to audition. I’d also like Sebastian to audition.” Sam said.

“No. I appreciate the offer but I decline. This is Kurt’s moment. He got robbed in my opinion and this is his moment to shine.” Sebastian said.

Kurt started crying and both Sebastian and Jeff noticed.

“What’s wrong Kurtie?” Jeff said. He immediately got up from the sofa bed.

“Happy tears.” Kurt said.

“Want us to go with you to your audition?” Jeff asked softly.

“Yes Jeffie.” Kurt replied as Jeff whipped his tears away and Sebastian rubbed his back.

“When are auditions?” Seb asked.

“Thursday, 2-4. I’ll have Ms. P or Mr. Schue escort you to and from auditions.” Sam said.

“I’ll also be at the audition to watch my baby blow them all away.” Seb said.

 _“I love you my darling.”_ Kurt said.

“ _I love you to my beautiful one_.” Seb replied and he kissed Kurt on the lips.

“Someone is going to have to teach me French.” Jeff said.

“You and me both man.” Sam added.

“Your boyfriend speaks French.” Seb said. He gave Jeff a pointed look.

“Nicky is away.” Jeff said.

“Wasn’t Mercedes wanting to learn French?” Kurt asked.

“Yea, she was. Would you and Mercedes like us to teach you?” Seb asked.

“Yea man-though I am dyslexic.” Sam said.

“We’ll work with it.” Seb said. He smiled at Sam.

“Maybe Monday, Wednesday, and Friday?” Sam asked

“Sounds good to me Sammy. I miss Cedes.” Kurt replied as he grinned softly at Sam.

“Personally, I think Mercedes should have been lead in West Side Story.” Sam said.

“I agree but the bitch, Rachel gets everything handed to her. I want Rachel taken down.” Kurt said.

All eyes widened at what Kurt said. They couldn’t agree with him more.

Rachel Barbra Berry needed to be taken down.

That night, Seb and Kurt called Mercedes and asked her if she’d be interested in learning French with them.

“Of course Boos. Kurt, are you going to audition to be in the Winter Musical?” Mercedes asked.

“Definitely. Sam knows my condition on why I’m auditioning.” Kurt said.

Mercedes smirked on the other end of the line, knowing full well why Kurt said what he did.

“I’ll pay you boys for the tutoring.” Mercedes said.

“You don’t have to do that.” Kurt began but Mercedes cut him off.

“Nonsense. I’m paying you boys.” Mercedes said.

‘Thank you.” Seb said.

“I’ll come by maybe next week for the tutoring and I’ll see you at the audition.” Mercedes said.

“Love you Cedes.” Kurt said. He then disconnected the call. 

The next few days, Kurt was a nervous wreck. He was nervous about his audition.

Sebastian was worried and he immediately went into the restroom when he heard Kurt retching.

He kneeled down next to Kurt and kissed his hair and rubbed his back simultaneously.

“Baby, it’s going to be ok. Sam, Mrs. Pillsbury, and Mr. Schue will keep you safe. Jeffie and I will be there with you at the auditions. You’ll blow them all away.” Sebastian said soothingly. He felt Kurt relax at his words.

“I know Sebby. I’m just scared it’s going to be a repeat of what happened. What if Blaine was right and that I’m not good enough.” Kurt said as a tear ran down his face.

“Love, you are good enough. I know it will take time to believe that but you are. You deserve the world Kurt.” Seb said. He then kissed Kurt softly on the lips.

“I love you Sebastian.” Kurt said.

“I love you too Babe.” Seb replied as he kissed Kurt on the temple. He paused and asked Kurt if he had picked out a song.

Kurt smiled and said that he did but he wouldn’t reveal what it was until tomorrow.

Sebastian noticed that Kurt wasn’t eating as much and figured it was nerves due to the audition but that morning- Kurt didn’t eat any of his food and alarm bells started going off in his head.

Seb kissed Kurt's forehead and decided to breach the subject. He just hoped he wouldn’t make Kurt more upset or nervous than he already was. He took a deep breathe. 

“Babe. I’ve noticed your not eating as much. Are you okay? Are you having a relapse?” Seb asked. He was scared that his boyfriend's "Buliema Nervosa" was starting to act up again. 

“Nerves. Audition. Don’t want to become even fatter than I already am.” Kurt said.

Sebastian bit back a growl.

“Love, you have a baby inside you. That weight is our son or daughter. You want it to be healthy don’t you?” Seb asked.

Kurt began crying and Seb pulled him into his arms.

“Shh. It’s okay Baby. It’s okay. I’m not mad at you. I love you and want both you and our little one to be healthy. You understand?” Seb asked. He paused and added, "I also want to make sure your eating disorder isn't acting up. You have to tell me if it is. Do you understand?" 

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt replied.

“I made you an appointment with Dr. Stevens. She can’t get you in until November 6th. She will most likely do scans and get you on more healthy diet to sustain our family. I’m so excited to be a dad Kurt. You make me happy. I just want what’s best for you.” Seb said.

Kurt didn’t say anything, he just curled up next to his Sebby and laid his head on his chest.

“I think you’ll like the audition song by the way.” Kurt said.

“I know I will because it’s from the man I love.” Seb said.

Kurt grinned.

The boys went to bed that night excited that Kurt was going to get his revenge on a Musical that should have been his from the beginning. Seb was also happy that Kurt ate 2/3 of his dinner. It was a win in his book.

~

The next morning, Kurt woke up with morning sickness again. He went to the bathroom but unfortunately ended up pissing on himself.

“Sebby, Jeffie?” Kurt yelled.

Jeff woke up immediately and noticed that Kurt wasn’t in bed but Sebastian was still sound asleep. He herd Kurt yell again and ran to the restroom.

“What’s wrong Kurtie?” Jeff asked worriedly.

“I had an accident and morning sickness.” Kurt replied.

Jeff went in and pulled Kurt into his arms.

“Shh, it’s okay Kurtie. We’ll get you cleaned up. I’ll help you with your dressings while I’m here.” Jeff said. He paused and added. “Do you want help in the shower?”

Kurt nodded his head ‘Yes.’

“Okay hon. Boxers or briefs today?” Jeff asked.

“Briefs.” Kurt replied.

“Be right back.” Jeff said. He kissed Kurt on the cheek.

Jeff went to grab some clean clothes for both him and Kurt.

He went back into the bathroom and helped Kurt out of his soiled clothes which he threw in the hamper.

“Thanks, Jeffie.” Kurt said.

“You’re welcome hon. This is what Sebby and I signed up for and no were not going anywhere. He then went to relieve himself and just shook his head when Kurt's eyes got huge as he stared at his dick. Jeff knew he was gifted in the 'Dick Department'. Only Seb and Kurt himself could give him a run for his money. 

"Have you thought any more about who you want as Godparents?" Jeff asked. He was hoping him and Nick would be named but he wouldn't be mad if the boys didn't pick them. 

“Yea, I have.” Kurt replied. Jeff knew he wouldn't get any more information out of Kurt since he proceeded to get in the shower. 

Jeff following right behind him and helped wash Kurt’s back and butt. He had to admit his Kurtie was sexy. He wanted to kill Anderson every time he saw those scars. He secretly hoped one day that there would be a headline announcing Blaine's death in a jail cell.

Once out, Jeff then helped Kurt dry his back and applied cremes to his scars. 

“Thanks, Jeffie.” Kurt said.

Jeff bit back a sigh. He wanted to kill Anderson for making his Kurtie this timid person. He missed the fierce and fabulous Kurt. He knew that side of Kurt was in there, he just wished that side of Kurt would show more.

“Your welcome hon.” Jeff said as he kissed Kurt on the cheek. He then changed Kurt’s dressings and helped him change into his outfit for the day.

“Go wake Seb. He’s been passed out for awhile now.” Jeff said.

Kurt nodded and then leaned over and started kissing Seb’s face.

“Hmmm Baby.” Seb moaned.

Kurt just giggled and kissed his boyfriend’s face some more.

“Baby. I want you.” Seb said.

 _“Sebby, it’s time to wake up my darling.”_ Kurt said.

Seb slowly opened his eyes.

“ _Good morning Beautiful_.” Seb said sleepily.

Kurt grinned softly.

“ _Baby, do you need to pee_?” Seb said.

“ _No Sebby, I had an accident. Jeffie helped me with everything_.” Kurt replied.

“ _Good. I’m glad you feel comfortable relying on Jeff. Sorry I was passed out asleep_.” Seb said.

“ _No need to apologize. Go pee and then we can go make breakfast_.” Kurt said. He then added: "Can you blow me before breakfast?" 

Sebastian chuckled and said: "You saw Jeffie's big cock again and it made you horny didn't it?"

"Yes Sir. You and Jeffie are gifted." Kurt said.

"Thanks Kurtie. I'll see you boys in a bit." Jeff winked at them and headed out the door.

Sebastian got up, and pulled his boyfriend along with him to the restroom. 

~

The boys ate a light breakfast then worked on their classwork. They had mid term exams coming and they were all nervous. Jeff and Seb helped Kurt go over his notes and they quizzed eachother on the various subjects. They ended up taking a break for lunch where Sebastian and Kurt made wraps and various foods for the weekend. Seb noticed that Kurt didn’t eat much and put it down to nerves about his audition that afternoon. He’d get Kurt something to eat on the way home or take him out to dinner after his audition.

His phone buzzed and he looked at it.

**UNKNOWN [12:30PM]**

**Meet Emma Pillsbury and I at the main entrance of McKinley at 3pm. We will escort you guys to and from the auditorium- Will Schuster**

Sebastian smiled at the text. ‘At least they are sticking by their word to protect Kurt’ Seb thought. He then saved Mr. Schues number in his phone.

Who was that Sebby?” Kurt asked.

“Mr. Schue. Him and Ms. Pillsbury are going to escort us to and from the auditorium for your audition.” Seb said.

“That’s nice of them. They are the only two teachers at the school who gave a fuck about me.” Kurt replied.

Sebastian kissed the side of his head.

“I know Baby. We’ll change your dressing before we go.” Seb said.

“Yes Sir, Thank You Sir.” Kurt said.

“Your welcome, Love.” Seb replied.

Kurt’s chest warmed at his Dom’s praise.

“Sir, can you record my audition. I want to send it in with my application. I had Sam record the West Side Story one.” Kurt asked.

“Of course Kurt. I’ll record your performance if you want.” Seb said.

“ Thank you Sir.” Kurt replied.

“Anything for you Love.” Sebastian said.

Kurt snuggled up next to his boyfriend.

“Babe, why don’t you go take a nap and then we’ll get ready to go around 230.” Seb said.

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt said. He was feeling kind of tired after doing all that studying. He pulled the covers back, crawled in bed, and was soon fast asleep.

Sebastian smiled. He took out his phone and snaped a quick photo. He then pulled the covers over his sleeping boyfriend.

“I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummell.” Seb said.

“Love you too Sebby. Marry me.” Kurt mumbled in his sleep.

‘One Day I’ll marry you. One day my beautiful boy.’ Seb thought.

Sebastian cleared away their work area, put the books away, used the restroom, set his phone alarm, then crawled under the covers next to his boyfriend. He promptly fell asleep spooning the love of his life.

The next thing Seb knew is that he was gently shaken awake. He slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with Jeff.

“Get up lover boys. Kurt’s going to be late for his audition if you don’t get your asses up now.” Jeff said.

“Shit.” Seb muttered. He turned to his still passed out asleep boyfriend. Kurt had him pinned to the bed with his arms across his chest and waist.

“Kurt, it’s time to wake up. We over slept. Jeffie is here to with us to your audition.” Seb said quietly.

“Sebby comfoy. Jeffie go in my place.” Kurt mumbled.

Jeff just lovingly rolled his eyes and said: “Love you to Kurtie, but would you like me to demonstrate for Seb how I got you up that one time for an exam you were going to late for?” Jeff said.

Kurt’s eyes shot open and he glared at Jeff.

“You attempt that again Jeffery Sterling and I’ll ask Avery to be my partner instead on the project were working on.” Kurt hissed.

Seb started laughing.

“Burn but yea. Even I wouldn’t do that to you Love. I value our relationship more than to incur your wrath from a wet the bed trick.” Seb said.

“Don’t you forget it Sebby.” Kurt sassed.

“Never Love. Never. Oh, and Jeff don’t come whinning to me if Kurt dumps you as a partner for pulling a prank on him that’s reserved for 5 year olds.” Seb said.

Jeff held his hands up in surrender.

“Come on Kurtie. Let’s get you ready and head on out.” Jeff said.

Sebastian texted Mr. Schue that they’d be running late due to over sleeping.

Mr. Schue texted Seb:

 **[2:30] To: Sebastian Smythe:** **Lol. No worries Sebastian. Have Kurt sit on the left side next to Mercedes. Rachel is going to audition as well. I don’t want Kurt to get harassed before or after his audition.**

**[2:45]:To: Will Schuester: Thank you. I’m nervous that Berry will start a scene before, during, or after Sectionals. Do you have a date for that yet? Warblers sectional is supposed to be the same day. I don’t want Kurt upset anymore than he already will be. – Sebastian P. Smythe**

**[2:45]: To Sebastian Smythe: November 23 rd.**

**[2:45]: To: Will Schuster: Thank you. See you soon.- Sebastian P. Smythe**

Sebastian sighed. Sectional were going to be the day after Thanksgiving this year.

He shot off a group text alerting the Warblers to the date of Sectionals and to plan accordingly.

Wes replied pretty quickly:

**[2:50pm]: To: Sebastian: We got this. I know your going to worry about Kurt and not being able to be in two places at once. I’ll talk to Thomas Avery and see what we can come up with. Give our best wishes to KurtieKins. -Wesley Montgomery**

Sebastian cackled. Kurt would murder Wes if he knew the nickname Wes came up with for him. He vowed then to never let Kurt know the nickname Wes Montgomery bestowed on his Love. His phone dinged and he just smiled at the text he got. 

Jeff, and Sebastian got Kurt loaded up and headed to McKinley. Jeff was driving while Seb was riding shot gun. Sebastian shot off a few texts on the way. He hoped that his surprise would work. Kurt was only expecting Jeff and him along with Merecedes to watch his audition. Little did Kurt know that Seb texted a few other people that he hoped would bring a smile to his boyfriends face.

As they neared McKinley, Seb texted Mr. Schue that they were almost there in Kurt’s Navigator.

Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were waiting on them when they pulled into the parking lot and parked. They both helped Kurt out of the Nav. 

“Thank you for doing this.” Sebastian said.

“It’s not a problem at all.” Mr. Schue replied as he clapped Sebastian on the back.

They went in the side entrance where the teachers parked. Sebastian was immesly grateful for this.

Mr. Schue had Kurt go sit on the left side of the auditorium away from Rachel who Kurt saw on the other side of the auditorium. Seb grabbed Kurt’s left hand. Jeff sat on Sebastian’s right. Soon Mercedes came in and immediately saw Kurt. She sat down on Kurt’s right.

Seb’s phone buzzed letting him know that his surprise for Kurt was there.

Rachel was called first and she ended up doing “Don’t Rain On My Parade” by Barbra Steisand. Sebastian, Kurt, and Jeff all covered their ears. Rachel was pitchy and it made their ears want to bleed. Sebastian noticed the judges discomfort as well.

“Mercedes Jones”. Sam said.

Kurt squeezed her hand while Jeff, Sebastian, and Sebastian’s surprises all gave her a thumbs up.

Mercedes ended up doing “It’s All Over” from the original Broadway musical “Dream Girls”.

She knocked it out of the park.

Kurt shared a glance with Sebastian who just grinned. He really hoped that he’d be staring with Mercedes instead of Rachel. To him, his and Rachel’s friendship was history.

“I’m nervous Sebby.” Kurt said.

“You got this love. Go out there and show them what Kurt Elizabeth Hummell, the man I love can do.” Sebastian said.

Kurt leaned over and kissed Sebastian’s cheek.

“Thank you Sir.” Kurt whispered in Sebastian’s ear.

“Your welcome Kurt. I think Sam called your name.” Sebastian said.

Kurt stood and headed down to the stage.

As Kurt headed down to the stage, Sebastian silently motioned for the people he texted to come down and see Kurt’s performance.

Jeff noticed the guys and just grinned. He saw Seb put his fingers to his lips to keep quiet.

Jeff held the guys hand while the oher guy that Seb called took Kurt’s seat.

Kurt had reached the stage and everyone in the room held their breathe.

“Hello, my name is Kurt Hummell and I’ll be auditioning for “Little Shop of Horrors” with Being Alive from the Broadway Musical “Company” staring Hugh Jackman.

The group that was with Kurt suddenly got chills and Kurt hadn’t even started singing yet.

**[Kurt]:**

Someone to hold me too close.  
Someone to hurt me too deep.  
Someone to sit in my chair,  
And ruin my sleep,  
And make me aware,  
Of being alive.  
Being alive.

Somebody need me too much.  
Somebody know me too well.  
Somebody pull me up short,  
And put me through hell,  
And give me support,  
For being alive.  
Make me alive.  
Make me alive.

Make me confused.  
Mock me with praise.  
Let me be used.  
Vary my days.

But alone,  
Is alone,  
Not alive.

Somebody crowd me with love.  
Somebody force me to care.  
Somebody let me come through,  
I'll always be there,  
As frightened as you,  
To help us survive,  
Being alive.  
Being alive.  
Being alive!

Halfway thru the song, tears were streaming down Kurt’s entourages face. Kurt was born to do this song and if he didn’t get the lead, the group decided that they would protest the musical. Well, by the end of the song- Everyone except Rachel Berry had tears streaming down their faces. Kurt owned that song because he did.

“Thank you Kurt. We will let you know the cast list tomorrow.’ Sam said.

“Thank you.” Kurt said shyly.

He headed off stage. As he headed back towards Jeff, Mercedes, and Seb- he noticed the two new arrivals: Barry and Nick.

“OMG. OMG. When did you get here?” Kurt practically squealed.

“We couldn’t miss this Kurt. You blew them away. If you don’t get this. I’ll kill those three idiots.” Barry said as he hugged Kurt.

“You will do such thing; Sammy is part of my family.” Kurt said.

“Nicky, I thought you were away on a family emergency.” Kurt said.

“I was, Grandpa Duvall isn’t doing well but I knew I had to watch my Brother kick ass at his audition.” Nick said. He leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek. 

“Thanks for coming.” Kurt said shyly.

“Want to get out of here?” Barry asked. He noticed the nervous look on Kurt's face and got concerned. 

“Yea, Barry Bear.” Kurt said.

Barry and Sebastian just shook their heads and planted a kiss on both sides of Kurt's face. Seb shot off a text to Mr. Schue as Barry pulled Kurt into a protective side hug. Barry narrowed his eyes as they zeroed in on Rachel. Seb had called him as soon as Kurt said he was going to audition and got the date for the auditions from Sam. They called each other almost daily but this particular call was extra special. He was relieved when Sebastian told him that Kurt was officially home schooled. Barry told Seb that he wanted to be there for Kurt’s audition but to make it a surprise. Sebastian agreed and they made the arrangements.

Both Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury escorted Kurt and his family out to the Nav.

They both congratulated Kurt on a job well done and told him that they’d send a cast list home with Sam.

It didn’t take long for the two teachers and Sam to decide the two lead roles. All three were grinning like loons when they made the final decisions.

“He so deserves this, after the shit show of West Side Story.” Sam said.

“I know. Rachel isn’t going to be happy with the role she got but I’m not going back to just to please her.” Ms. Pillsbury said.

“Agreed, she should be happy that she’s even getting a part.” Mr. Schue said.

“I’ll post the cast list Monday but do you mind if I take a copy home to Kurt?” Sam asked.

“Go right ahead Sam. We already told him that we’d send a copy home with you.” Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury said at the same time.

Sam put a few copies of the cast list and called Finn so they could head home. Coach Bieste knew that he was the director of the Winter Musical and allowed him to take time off here and there from football practice.

Sam told Finn that the cast list had been made and that he would find out with the rest of the family. He shot off a text to Carol for a Family Meeting.

When the two boys, got in the door. Kurt, and Barry were playing video games (Barry was getting his ass handed to him) while NIFF, and Seb were sprawled out on the couch reading a textbook.

“Dude, Family Meeting.” Sam said.

“Don’t call me Dude Samuel.” Kurt said as he paused the video game. Niff, Seb, and Barry all giggled.

Sam went to the center of the room, and dug out the cast list.

“Kurt Hummell, I am proud to present you the cast list for the Winter Musical: Little Shop of Horrors.” Date of Production: December 14th-16th, 2012. 7pm.” Sam said.

“That works for us. Finals end that Friday.” Jeff said.

“What’s the cast list?” Nick whinned as Jeff wacked his boyfriend on the arm.

Sam took a dramatic pause:

**_Seymour Krelborn: Kurt E. Hummell_ **

**_Audrey: Mercedes Jones_ **

**_Mr. Mushnik: Will Schuester_ **

**_Chiffon: Santana Lopez_ **

**_Crystal: Sugar Motta_ **

**_Ronette: Rachel Berry_ **

“OMG, You gave the worst roles to the most horrible people in Glee.” Jeff said.

Sam just smirked. He knew Rachel would have a shit fit once she found out. He was glad that Kurt would be away from all the drama that would inevitably go on once the cast list went up on Monday.

All of a sudden, Kurt was pulled in every direction imaginable. His family was singing his praises.

“I’ll book a block of tickets for the Warblers now.” Sebastian said.

“Sebby, if you have Warbler practice. Who’s going to be with me during reheasals?” Kurt asked softly. The entire room heard him.

“How about one of your Warbler family and McKinley family rotate looking out for you?” Sam said.

“I’d like that.” Kurt said.

"Tonight we celebrate, how about we go out for dinner?" Carole asked.

Everyone agreed. Sebastian, Barry, and Niff gave Kurt a hug and kissed him on the cheek. 

They all loaded up and went to dinner to celebrate Kurt finally getting the lead role in a musical.


	28. Shocking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt & Seb get some shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I had planned on getting it out earlier this week but I couldn't concentrate on writing or sleeping Thanks to Election here in the States. I swear they dragged out this Election so Americans around the World don't sleep.  
> I now present to you the next Chapter in our Boys Story.  
> PS: If you saw this go up earlier, I apologize. I hit the Post button while editing instead of Preview. My bad.

The next morning, Kurt woke up twice vomiting. Once at 1am, and the other 3am. Sebastian rolled over in his sleep and opened his eyes immediately when he didn’t feel Kurt up against him. He got out of bed, careful not to step on Barry who was asleep on the floor. He herd Kurt vomiting, and ran to be by his side.

“It’s me Baby.” Seb whispered in his ear before wrapping his arms around Kurt’s chest and rubbing his back.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Kurt said before vomiting again in the toilet.

“It’s okay Love.” Sebastian replied as he rubbed his boyfriends back.

“Sebby?” Kurt asked after a minute.

“Yes Love?” Sebastian replied as he continued to rub Kurt’s back.

“Am I fat?” Kurt asked.

“No love, My beautiful boyfriend is pregnant and will be a hot DILF.” Seb replied.

“What if they do the scans on Tuesday and there’s more than one baby?” Kurt asked.

“Then we will just spoil them even more Love.” Seb cooed.

Just then there was a knock on the door. The boys looked over and saw Nick.

“Sorry, I have to pee.” Nick said.

“Yea. Hang on.” Seb said. He flushed the toilet.

“Morning sickness?” Nick asked as started to relieve himself.

Sebastian just nodded as he pulled Kurt into his arms.

Nick finished his business and went over to the boys. He tried not to cry, he hated that his Kurtie was sick.

“Kurtie, it’s going to be okay. Tell you what, Sebastian and I will go with you to your appointment Tuesday.” Nick said as he began to rub Kurt’s back.

“I wish she had an opening on Monday.” Kurt said.

“Me too Love, but that’s as soon as she had an appointment. I had the office put us on a cancellation list.” Seb said.

“I hope that list is permeant.” Kurt muttered.

“I think it is Love. Nicky, would you go with us if we have a cancellation on Monday?” Seb asked.

“Of course.” Nick said.

“Sleep with us?” Kurt asked.

Nick shared a quick look at Seb who nodded.

“Come on hon.” Nick said.

Nick went over to Jeff and gently woke him up.

“What’s wrong Nicky?” Jeff asked sleepily.

“Kurtie had morning sickness and wants us close to him.” Nick said.

Jeff smiled a sad smile and followed Nick. They both climbed in the bed. Nick pressed himself up against Seb’s butt.

“Good night boys.” Nick and Seb said.

Kurt didn’t reply since he was passed out. He did snuggle closer to his Sebby.

Over that weekend, Kurt’s Morning sickness became worse and it started to freak NIFF, Barry, and especially Sebastian out a bit.

Sebastian called in Carol and Barry went to go get Caitlin in Central City.

“He’s been vomiting 4x in two hours. I hope it’s not the flu.” Sebastian cried. He had tears running down his face.

“Do you have Dr. Stevens personal number?” Carol asked.

“No. He doesn’t see her until Tuesday.” Seb cried.

“Take calm breaths Seb.” Carol said.

“Sorry, I’m just scared. I don’t want something to happen to Kurt or our baby or babies. I’d be thrilled if there were more than one but….” Seb said.

“Seb, your starting to ramble.” Jeff said.

At that moment, the door opened and Barry walked in with Caitlin.

Caitlin quickly introduced herself to Carol and went into the bathroom where Nick was with Kurt.

Several minutes later, Caitlin came out looking grim.

“He needs to go to the ER. Either he has pneumonia or well it he might have more than one baby in there. I can’t tell without scans and since I’m not his OBGYN…” Caitlin said.

“He has an appointment on Tuesday. Let me call the on Call number and see if Dr. Stevens is on call.” Sebastian said.

“He’ll get thru this Sebastian. If you want, I can be there when he has the baby.” Caitlin said with a smile.

“He trusts you. I think that would work out best. I think he looks to you as an older sister since he’s an only child. ” Sebastian said.

Caitlin just smiled.

“Come on, lets get him to the ER, even though I know he’s going to bite my head off for suggesting it.” Seb said. He talked it over with Jeff and Carol , went to the bathroom door, then went in.

“Hey Love, you are probably going to hate me for suggesting this. You can yell at me later if you want but Caitlin, Carole, Jeff, and I think you need to go to the ER.” Sebastian said. He shared a quick look with Nick who nodded his head in agreement. He knew that they were doing this all very reluctantly.

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt said.

Sebastian and Nick both raised an eyebrow. They were both surprised that Kurt didn’t throw a fit when Seb suggested a trip to the ER

Sebastian bent down and grabbed Kurt under his knees. He immediately felt Kurt snuggle into his chest.

“I got ahold of Dr. Stevens; she’s meeting us at the hospital.” Carol said.

Sebastian just nodded. Jeff, and Barry had overnight bags packed for them.

Seb chuckled. He knew Barry used his speed to pack everything they might need.

Jeff held open his arms and Nick fell right into them. He could tell that his Nicky needed comfort right now.

As Barry and Nick were working on getting Kurt loaded up, Sebastian told Carol that he only wanted the approval list they set up enforced, and to let only those on it to be let known that Kurt was going to the ER. Carol insisted on both Barry and Caitlin be added to the list.

Kurt laid flat and was stretched out across both Barry and Sebastian. Barry was running his fingers absent mindly thru Kurt’s hair while Sebastian was singing their love song to Kurt.

“Barry, have you considered singing?” Kurt asked.

:”No. Not like you, you have a pretty voice Kurt.” Barry said.

“Thank you. Um, would you sing something?” Kurt asked.

“Sure.” Barry said.

**[Barry (Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff)]:**

Come on, stand, up again  
Stand, you're gonna run again  
Don't give up,  
You're gonna see tomorrow  
That you'll be on your feet again

Sometimes the world's gonna knock you over  
But you will see who are your friends (Ooooo!)  
Come on, stand, up again  
Come on, stand,  
Stand, you're gonna run again

Your faith and patience will be your soldiers  
To guide you through your troubled times  
Just put one foot in front of the other  
The battles are inside your mind  
You have the power to face your demons  
No matter how they go at times  
And rid yourself of your fear and weakness  
So you can start to live your life (Ooooo!)

Come on, stand, up again  
Come on, stand,  
Stand, you're gonna run again  
Come on!  
Come on, stand, (Come on baby!) up again (Stand yeah!)  
Come on, stand, (You can baby!)  
Stand, you're gonna run again

Pick up your will  
And put on your face  
If you need to, just take my hand (Take my hand)  
It's time to demonstrate, don't hesitate (Don't hesitate)  
Just get up and say "Yes, I can" (Yes, I can)

Come on, stand, (Come on baby!) up again (Stand yeah!)  
Come on, stand, (Come on you can baby!)  
Stand, you're gonna run again  
Stand, you're gonna run again

Come on, stand, (Ohhhh stand yeah!) up again (Stand up again!)  
Come on, stand, (Ohhhh come on baby!)  
Stand, you're gonna run again (Stand stand!)  
Stand, you're gonna run again (Come on!)  
Stand, you're gonna run again (Gonna run again!)

Jeff who was in the passenger seat said

“That was beautiful. Would you consider being in the Warblers?”

“Your sweet Jeff, but no.” Barry said.

“We could kick Seb out of the group and none would be the wiser.” Jeff said.

Sebastian kicked the back of Jeff’s seat.

“Jeffrey Sterling. I have the power to remove you as second in command of the Warblers.” Seb said

“Hey!” Jeff squawked.

“Besides, once my gorgeous and sexy boyfriend officially returns. I’ll most likely step down.” Seb said.

Kurt turned and looked into his boyfriends green eyes.

“Really Sebby?” Kurt asked. He was shocked that someone would do that for him.

“Of course, Baby.” Seb replied.

“Your not just saying that are you?” Kurt asked.

Seb’s heart cracked a little at that.

“No, my Love. I stand by my word. I’d step down for you when you return.” Seb said.

”I love you.” Kurt said. 

“We’re here.” Nick said.

He parked next to Carol.

“Come on Kurtie.” Jeff said.

“K.” Kurt said.

Jeff gently got Kurt out.

“Come on hon.” Seb said as he put a hand on his back.

“Sebby, Jeffie?” Kurt said.

“Yes Kurt?” Seb and Jeff asked at the same time.

Their answer was given by Kurt vomiting.

Seb pulled Kurt into a hug and whispered words of love and assurances to the boy.

“He vomited again?” Carol asked as she noticed the pool of vomit near the boys.

Nick. Jeff, and Barry all nodded.

“Sebastian, carry him in. Sam, Finn, Britney, Mercedes, Cameron, and Puck are on the way.” Carol said.

Seb nodded and gently grabbed Kurt under his knees.

“We’ll get this figured out my Love.” Seb said quietly but everyone heard him. Barry, NIFF, and Carol all had tears in their eyes.

They headed in the ER and got checked in.

Luckily, they only had to wait 10 minutes before getting called back.

It was decided that Seb would go back with the nurse.

The nurse, named Carolyn was in her early 40s. 

She asked Kurt why he was there. Between Seb and him, she got the gist of why he was there.

“I’ll call back Dr. Stevens.” Carolyn said.

The boys thanked her and she just smiled at them. She left and let Kurt get changed . She also left them with a waste basket in case Kurt vomited again.

Seb got up and went over to his boyfriend.

He noticed the tears running down Kurt’s face and he reached over and whipped away his tears.

“It’s going to be okay Love.” Seb said.

“Hold me?” Kurt asked.

“Of course, Love. Let me get you changed first.” Seb said. He kissed Kurt’s forehead then helped Kurt change into the hospital gown.

“Adorable.” Sebastian said and Kurt made a face.

“You are Love.”Seb said.

Kurt scooted over and Seb climbed in the bed. Kurt rested his head against Sebastian’s chest.

“ _I love you Kur_ t _. Dr. Stevens should be in soon_.” Sebastian said.

Kurt didn’t respond and just snuggled into the protective embrace of his boyfriend.

Ten minutes later, a tall woman with blonde hair and blue eyes to rival Kurt’s own walked into the room. She smiled at the scene before her and cleared her throat.

“Mr. Hummell?” Dr. Stevens asked.

Sebastian woke up at the sound of her voice.

“Love, I think Dr. Stevens is here.” Seb said.

“Ten more minutes.” Kurt mumbled.

Sebastian stuck out his hand and introduced himself.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Smythe, Caroline Stevens.” Dr. Stevens said.

“Call me Sebastian, Dr. Stevens. Let’s try and get this one to wake up. He’s been vomiting a lot and he just puked in the parking lot.” Sebastian said.

Dr. Stevens grimaced.

It took a few tries but Kurt finally woke up.

“Sorry.” Kurt said.

“No need to apologize Kurt.” Dr. Stevens said.

Kurt felt at ease with Dr. Stevens, she felt like a long lost Aunt to him.

Dr. Stevens told him that there was a chance that he might be pregnant with more than one child.

“What are the percentages?” Kurt asked. He grabbed for Sebastian’s hand. Seb grabbed it and squeezed.

“There’s a 90% chance you have more than one baby. We can take you down and do the scans now.” Dr. Stevens said.

“Sure. ”Kurt said.

As if Dr. Stevens, could read his mind. She told him that Sebastian could come with them.

Kurt looked relieved at that.

They took Kurt down to do the scans.

As they were prepping him to do the scans, Kurt got scared.

“Sebby, I’m scared.” Kurt said.

“It’s going to be okay Baby.” Seb cooed.

The scans didn’t take long, but they would take time to develop.

The boys were taken back to the ER room with Kurt insisting he’d be okay to stand. Seb didn’t look convinced but let it drop for now.

“Okay, Kurt. I’m going to set you up with a port that will allow you to get nutrient to you and your little one. I know Carol is a nurse and will be able to help you keep it clean so I’m having you do this at home. Have you guys decided on if you wanted to know the sex yet of the baby or babies?” Dr. Stevens asked.

“Not yet. When it gets closer, we definitely will. Can Sebastian be there with me when I have the baby?” Kurt asked.

“Of course, he can.” Dr. Stevens said.

A doctor poked her head in and handed Dr. Stevens several photos.

“Well, boys the scans have come back.” Dr. Stevens said with a smile.

“Can you go get Carol and Sebby’s Brother, Barry Smythe?” Kurt asked.

“It’s going to be okay Love.” Sebastian said as he kissed him on cheek.

Dr. Stevens went out to the waiting room and asked for the Family of Kurt Hummell and Sebastian Smythe. Carol, Jeff, Nick, and Barry all stood.

Dr. Stevens smiled and asked them to follow her back to the room the boys were in.

“What the fuck happened?” Barry asked worriedly

“They wanted you to be back there. We did the scans and I just got them back.” Dr. Stevens said.

“Barry Allen-Smythe, Sebastian’s twin brother.” Barry said, holding out his hand.

Dr. Stevens shook Barry’s hand then turned to Carol.

“Carol, can you make sure Kurt keeps a port I’m going to put in clean and maintained?” Dr. Stevens said.

“Of course.” Carol said.

They headed back. Barry gave Kurt a hug and held his other hand.

“I’m going to go get the consent forms for me to put the port in.” Dr. Stevens said.

Kurt signed them with Carol signing below as his legal guardian.

Kurt whimpered and Dr. Stevens assured him that the surgery would be very minor and that Seb and Carol could be with him. Barry kissed Kurt’s cheek and excused himself to use the restroom.

A few minutes later, Dr. Stevens put the port in.

“You did great Babe.” Seb said.

“How long did it take?” Kurt asked.

“10 minutes.” Carole replied.

“Go find Barry and bring back Jeffie.” Kurt said.

Carol went out to get Jeff and Barry.

“Kurtie, how are you feeling?” Jeff asked as he gave Kurt a gentle hug.

“Scans came back and I just had a port put in. Can you help me with that?” Kurt asked.

“Of course, we can. Finn, Sam, Cam, Britney, and Mercedes are all out there in the waiting room. Puck is at work and said to send his love.” Jeff said.

“If the room was bigger, I’d have them all come back.” Kurt said.

“The room is big enough for one more.” Dr. Stevens said.

Kurt grinned and looked directly at Jeff who nodded.

Jeff returned a few minutes later with Nick.

Dr. Stevens cleared her throat.

“I’ve conferred with Kurt and Sebastian that at the present time they don’t want to know the sex at the moment, but the scans we did this afternoon confirmed my suspicions of Kurt’s extra morning sickness and the extra weight gain.” Dr. Stevens said.

She grinned and said.

“Kurt, Sebastian. You are having two babies and there is a good chance they will be twins.” Dtr. Stevens said.

“Twins? Two babies?” Kurt and Sebastian asked simultaneously.

Dr. Stevens just nodded.

All eyes suddenly widened as Kurt started to fall. He would have hit the floor if it wasn’t for Barry. He scooped him up and placed him in the bed.

Seb climbed immediately in the bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

“ Shit, Two kids.” Niff and Barry said together. They were ecstatic.

“It’s a good thing you caught him. I’m sure it’s just shock but I’d like to keep Kurt here overnight for observation.” Dr. Stevens said.

“Kurt hates hospitals. He’s been in them to much.” Jeff said.

Dr. Stevens smiled sadly at that and told the group that she’s going to give him anti-nausea pills in both liquid and pill form. Seb raised the question about the Winter Musical and she told him that Kurt could still do the Musical. She would be seeing him before then and they’d work out any issues that arose before then.

A few minutes later, Kurt stirred.

“What happened?” Kurt asked.

“You nearly fainted on Kurt.” Barry said, his voice laced with concern.

“I’d like to keep you over night for observation.” Dr. Stevens said.

“Okay. Can I have a bucket.” Kurt asked.

Dr. Stevens passed him one and he promptly vomited.

Seb rubbed his back.

“I’ll stay the night with you Love.” Seb said quietly.

“Us too.” Niff and Barry said together.

“I..” Kurt began but he vomited again.

“We’ll get you sorted out. I just want to make sure nothing else is going on.” Dr. Stevens said.

She left the room and went to go admit Kurt.

“Carol, can you go tell the group that Kurt is being admitted and that we’ll announce what we found out once he gets admitted into the room.” Sebastian said.

“Of course. Seb.” Carol replied. She smiled at the pair. She was beyond the moon that she was going to be a grandma. She understood why the boys didn’t want to know the sex at the moment. She didn’t want to know the sex until the second trimester when she had Finn.

She went out and told the group that Kurt was being admitted for observation and that the boys had gotten very happy news.

“We’re worried about him.” Mercedes said.

“I know. He’s being admitted now, we are just waiting on a room.” Carol said.

At that moment, Barry came out and told the group that Kurt was being moved.

He also told them that Nick, Seb, Jeff, and himself would be staying the night.

“Kurt’s lucky to have you.” Mercedes said.

“He’s lucky to have us.” Barry replied.

“Let’s head up and meet him.” Carol said.

The group headed up, while Barry went back to Kurt’s room,

He saw Kurt being wheeled up and he sped up to walk by his brother.

Seb just chuckled.

“Our Extended family is meeting us up there.” Barry said.

“I’m excited to have kids to spoil.” Seb said.

“Those kids are going to spoiled rotten by us.” Barry said.

Seb nodded his head in agreement.

Kurt noticed that he had a private room and shook his head.

The nurse and Dr. Stevens helped Kurt get settled.

“You guys can go in.” Dr. Stevens said.

Seb, NIFF, and Barry all went in.

“How are you feeling?” Seb asked.

“Nauseated.” Kurt replied.

Barry got the basin.

Kurt promptly vomited.

“It’s going to be okay Love. We know why your extra sick and I’m ecstatic to eventually hold those little ones in my arms.” Seb cooed as he rubbed Kurt’s arm.

“Hey Boo.” Mercedes said as she walked in.

Barry held up his hand and had the group stop.

Mercedes cringed a little hearing Kurt vomit.

“Maybe we should have put the curtain up before they got here.” Nick muttered.

“Do you guys mind waiting in the hallway for a few minutes?” Sebastian asked.

“Not at all.” Mercedes said.

“Carol, can you stay?’ Seb asked.

Carol went and sat in the chair.

After several minutes, Kurt was done retching and completely exhausted,

“You okay Kurtie?” NIFF asked together.

“Tired.” Kurt replied. He turned to Seb and said: “You can tell our family Sebby.”

Sebastian nodded and kissed his Love on the forehead.

“Send them in but tell them he’s resting.” Seb said.

Nick went to go get their extended family.

“So, what brought him in?” Mercedes asked concerned.

Sebastian took a deep breathe.

“His morning sickness has been getting worse, He vomited 4x this morning so I called Kurt’s OBGYN. I couldn’t get in until Tuesday so I decided to bring him in.” He paused and couldnt keep the smile off his face if he could. 

“She did scans and We found out that we’re most likely having twins. This was most likely causing the extra morning sickness and weight gain.” Sebastian said as he ran his hand thru Kurt’s hair.

Mercedes, Britney, Sam, Finn, and Cam were stunned.

“Congratulations.” Cam said as the others nodded in agreement.

Sebastian was grateful that they weren’t causing more of a commotion.

“Tell him we’ll see him tomorrow. He needs his rest.” Cam said.

Mercedes nodded and the two headed out with Britney.

The remaining occupants in the room sat and chatted until Carol, Sam, and Finn decided to head home since tomorrow was school and Carol had a shift in the morning.

Barry, Nick, Seb, and Jeff all got comfortable and decided to take turns during the night looking after their Kurtie as Kurt’s nurse checked in on him during the night changing his IV and new port.

At some point during the night Kurt asked for Seb.

Seb smiled and hoped in the bed with his Love.

He looked around and chuckled at the sight of Niff and his brother snuggled up against each other. He felt Kurt snuggled into him and hold him tight. He promptly fell asleep.

The next morning, Kurt was awoken by the smell of breakfast.

“I smell food and I want to barf.” Kurt moaned.

“Sorry Kurtie, nutrition IV or not, you still have to eat.” Nick said.

Kurt ate about 2/3 of what was on his plate as Nick kept an eye on Kurt’s food intake out of the peripheral vision as he ate his own food. He was satisfied with what Kurt had eaten considering hospital food was normally shit.

“Someone should wake Rip Van Winkle. I think Dr. Stevens is making her rounds and I know Seb would want to hear what she has to say.” Barry said.

“Kurt pretty, Kurtie my Baby Daddy.” Seb mumbled in his sleep.

“Hey Sebby, Dr. Stevens is most likely on her way to check Kurt over. Want to wake up and hear what she has to say. Barry said. The Port and Anti- Nausea are helping.” Kurt added.

“That’s good to hear.” Dr. Stevens said as she walked in the room.

Sebastian immediately sat up.

Dr. Stevens checked the port and Kurt’s vitals. She then told the boys that she’s changing Kurt’s nutrition plan along with putting him on prenatal vitamins

“Dr. Stevens, when do you want Kurt back to see you?” Seb asked.

“Two weeks. We will do scans every two to four weeks. You’re good to go Kurt. I’ll see you in two weeks unless anything changes.” Dr. Stevens said.

She handed Kurt and Seb a card with her direct number on it, shook the boys hands along with Niff’s and Barry’s. Then left the room.

“Ready to go Love?” Seb asked.

Kurt just nodded. The boys packed up their stuff, and headed out.

Barry and Jeff helped load Kurt up in the Nav.

“He’s looking a lot better.” Nick said.

“Agreed. I still can’t believe you guys are going to have Twins.” Nick gushed.

“Me neither. Sit in back with us?” Seb asked.

“I was thinking I’d drive.” Nick replied. Seb tossed him the keys and got in the Nav.

“He’s already asleep. “ Jeff said quietly as Seb hoped in the car.

“Go ahead and rest Seb. We’ll wake you boys when were home.” Nick said from the front seat. Barry decided to ride shot gun.

On the way home, Seb fell asleep, resting his head against Kurt’s shoulder.

The only thing on his mind was: “Kurt and I are going to be Dads to Twins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kurt & Seb have Twin Boys, Twin Girls, or one of each (Fraternal Twins)?  
> Keep reading and find out.


	29. Sectionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys Head to Sectionals.  
> Who wins? New Directions? The Warblers? Could it end in a tie and both go to Regionals??
> 
> *Mentions of Conversion Therapy
> 
> Italicized- Spoken in French

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Chapter due to Song Lyrics.
> 
> Happy Kurtbastian Week 2020!!!

The next week found Kurt, Seb, Barry, and NIFF preparing for sectionals. Jeff somehow managed to convince Barry to join the Warblers. Even though Seb knew that Sectionals wouldn’t be until the day after Thanksgiving, they wanted to be in top form.

Seb, Barry, and Kurt were hanging out on the porch of the multi named home of Kurt’s after practice when Sebastian got the call.

“Sebastian Smythe speaking.” Seb said as he answered the phone.

“Hey Sebastian, this is Will Schuster. Is Kurt there with you?” Will asked.

“Yea, let me put you on Speaker.” Seb said.

“Baby, it’s Mr. Schue.” Seb said to Kurt before he pressed the speaker phone button.

“Hi Mr. Schue.” Kurt said.

“Hi Kurt, how have you been?” Will asked.

“Nauseated. We got some big news last week regarding my pregnancy. I’d like to share it with you and Miss Pillsbury since our McKinley family and Dalton families already know. This Home Schooling has been really working out.” Kurt said.

“That’s great. I could swing by with Mrs. P sometime. I just got a call for the head of Sectionals and they moved up the date of Sectionals.” Will said.

“To when?” Sebastian asked.

“The week before Thanksgiving. I thought I’d call and give you guys a heads up. I’ve already talked to Avery and Sam- They said that they’d be with you at practice but if you wanted Seb or Jeff to be with you during practice I have no issues with them being there.” Will said.

“Can we talk it over and get back to you?” Sebastian asked.

“Of course, I’d have you sit at the other end of the auditorium away from Rachel.” Will said.

Sebastian smirked at that. Will hated Rachel as much as he did.

“How did she react to the cast list? When I asked Sam, he refused to say.” Kurt said.

“Complained. Sam talked to me before he posted the Cast list. Our Decision is Final Kurt. You earned this. Honestly, you deserved Tony in my opinion but I wasn’t part of that discussion.” Will said.

“Can you send me the information on the Sectionals? Jeff probably has it since he’s second in command. He might be trying to get ahold of me with the same information you gave me.” Seb said.

“Of course. I’ll send it to you as soon as we hang up.” Will said.

“Thanks. Can we swing by McKinley tomorrow?” Seb asked.

“Of course. I’ll have you park in the teachers section behind the school. Text me when you get there. I’ll come get you.” Will said.

“I thought telling them would be a good thing about my pregnancy would be a good thing. I wanted them to be part of something special. I thought, they’d support me or at least come around.” Kurt said.

“Kurt, the ones that love and support you will always be by you. I know you wanted them all to eventually come around but it won’t happen. Those who don’t, well that’s their loss. They’re losing a great and powerful friend.” Will said. Kurt began to cry and Seb pulled him close.

“Thanks again for letting us know Will. I’ll bring Kurt by tomorrow around 3.” Seb said.

“Sounds good Sebastian. I’ll see you then.” Will said and he hung up.

“Shh Baby, it’s okay. Will’s right. We have our family at McKinley. Will, Ms. Pillsbury. Sam, Finn, Puck. Mercedes, Britney.” Seb said.

“You also have me- who is halfway between McKinley and Dalton.” Barry said.

Kurt laughed and kissed Barry on the cheek.

‘Hey where are my kisses?” Sebastian whined.

You got your kisses Sebby,” Kurt said.

“Your mean Baby.” Seb pouted.

“You love me anyways.” Kurt said as he kissed Seb on his nose.

“Yea I Do Love.” Seb growled.

All of a sudden Jeff came running outside.

“Sebastian, I’ve been trying to reach you. Sectionals…” Jeff began.

“Jeff, did you stop to think that Mr. Schue called to tell us and to discuss a few thing regarding Kurt’s safety during sectionals and to give him the news that they moved Sectionals?” Seb said in a no nonsense tone.

Jeff shook his head no and looked like he was being scolded by his Dad or Mom. He looked at Nick who gave him ‘I told you so’ look.

“I told him that exact thing but Jeffie got concerned when he couldn’t get thru.” Nick said.

Seb’s face softened at that.

“They moved Sectionals up a week. That put’s less pressure on us throughout the Holidays. Honestly, I’d rather skip Thanksgiving and go right to Christmas.” Seb said.

“It will be okay Sebby. Barry said he’s going with us. I doubt your sister will put up with much shit either.” Kurt said.

Seb smiled a watery smile at that.

“I know she won’t. It’s my Father and ‘Him’ I’m worried about. The last time I saw Dad, he told me I was a mistake and that he wished he had me aborted. They sent me to Conversion Camp Because I was showing “Fag” tendencies.” Seb cried.

Barry, NIFF, and Kurt sat there stunned.

“Seb, If you need a place to stay. You can crash with me and my boyfriend in Central City.” Barry said.

“I don’t want to impose.” Seb said quietly.

“Bullshit, your family. Would you like to discuss it with my boyfriend when you meet?” Barry asked.

“Yea, I mean I’m sure his name is on your apartment as well and I just want to make doubly sure he’s okay with me crashing.” Seb replied.

“If it makes you feel any better, he already told Kurt he can stay with us when he visits.” Barry said.

“I’d like that.” Seb said.

“Stand up.” Barry said.

Seb stood, and he was soon enveloped in the arms of his boyfriend, brother, and best friends.

“I love you guys.” Seb cried into his brothers chest.

“We love you too, Sebastian Paul Smythe.” The other boys chorused.

The following day, Seb called Will and asked him if he’d be willing to drop by the house since Kurt was under the weather with Morning Sickness. Kurt thought it should called “Any Fucking Time of the Fucking Day’ sickness instead.

Will told Seb that he lived over on the next block and that he drives by the Hummell Casa every day on the way home from work. Seb told him that they’d see him at 4.

The boys decided to go down to the courthouse to get Sebastian’s birth certificate changed. Kurt insisted on trying to walk on his own to the courthouse.

“You know the rule Love.” Seb said as he loaded up Kurt in the Nav.

“Yes Sir.” Kurt replied.

“Good Boy.” Seb whispered in his ear.

Surprisingly, Sebastian didn’t have any issues with the name change since he was over the age of 18. The boys were proud of Kurt, he had walked on his own up to the courthouse but noticed he was tired afterwards. Seb and Jeff insisted on Kurt use his wheelchair when they got done.

“Let’s tackle the BMV tomorrow.” Seb said as they walked out of the courthouse.

“You know Seb, you’re going to have to change that name again in a few years.” Barry said.

“I can’t wait for that day.” Seb replied.

“What time is it anyways?” Jeff asked as he was pushing Kurt in his wheelchair.

“1:30. Mr. Schue isn’t due to be by until 4.” Sebastian said.

“Are you hungry Love?” Seb asked.

“Yes Sebastian.” Kurt replied.

After a heated argument between Jeff and Seb, much to the amusement of Barry and Kurt they group decided to go Carsonie’s pizza in Westerville.

Once the boys were seated, Jeff leaned over and told Kurt that they’d take whatever he didn’t eat home with them.

Kurt just smiled at him and ended up eating 2 plates full of pizza.

Barry, Seb, and Jeff were happy with what he ate. They ended up taking a pizza home with them.

“Once we get home, Go rest for awhile.” Seb said as ran his hands thru Kurt’s hair on the drive home.

Kurt didn’t reply, he just snuggled up next to his Sebby.

Barry carried Kurt into the house once Seb unlocked it. Both him and Seb were really happy that Carol installed the handprint lock.

Around 4pm, there was a knock on the door and Sebastian went to go answer it. He let Will and Ms. Pillsbury in.

“He’s still asleep. Let me go get him. Oh, have you met my twin brother Barry?” Seb said.

Barry introduced himself.

Sebastian went and got Kurt up and they headed upstairs.

“Hi. Sorry, I overslept.” Kurt said as he went to hug Will and Emma.

“It’s no problem at all.” Will said.

“So what’s your big news?” Emma asked.

Sebastian just smiled as he wrapped his arm around his Loves waist.

“We’re expecting Twins but we don’t want to know the sex yet.” Kurt replied.

“Congratulations guys.” Will and Emma said together.

Will and Emma told the boys that Kurt Would be needed every day for Sectionals practice starting next week and that between Mercedes, Sam, Finn, Britney, and Avery he would have someone with him at all time. Seb seemed very pleased with this. Jeff suggested that maybe one of Kurt’s Dalton family could be there with him but incognito.

They called Wes, Thomas, and Nick to see who would be willing to stay with Kurt and keep an extra eye on him. Wes and Thomas told them that they’d have no problem taking care of their Kurtie. Seb assured the boys that they wouldn’t miss to much practice since they had their numbers in the bag.

“Thanks for doing this guys.” Kurt said.

“Anything for Family Kurtie.” Wes said.

Will and Emma left soon after with promises to keep what they had found out to themselves for now.

“Feel better Baby?” Seb asked as they got ready for bed.

“Much Love. Good night guys.” Kurt said.

“Good night.” Nick, Jeff, Seb, and Barry chorused back.

~

The next two weeks flew by for the boys between Sectionals practice for both boys. Sebastian was pleased that Rachel and their non McKinley family were leaving them alone but Seb knew it was only a matter of time before the ‘She Anderson’ lost her shit. He prayed that she lost her shit after Sectionals and away from his boyfriend. He was also pleased that Kurt was getting to know Thomas, Wes, and Trent a little bit better. He blamed Anderson for starving his boyfriend of the friendships he needed them the most.

Wes and Trent told Seb that they really wanted to get to know Kurt the first time he was at Dalton but Anderson pretty much deprived them of that.

The night before Sectionals, Sebastian and Jeff took their McKinley and Dalton families out to dinner .

The air was full of excitement and both groups couldn’t wait to hear Kurt blow them all away.

Kurt just blushed at their praises.

“You got this Kurtie. No matter the outcome, we’re all proud of you.” Cam and Sam said.

“Who goes first Seb?” Finn asked.

Seb got out his phone and checked the schedule as they were waiting on their dinners.

“McKinley is up first then the Warblers.” Seb replied.

“I can’t wait to see your performance Love.” Seb whispered in Kurt’s ear.

“Likewise, Mr. Smythe.” Kurt said.

The groups dinner arrived and they all ate.

“Thanks again for dinner Sebastian and Jeff.” Their McKinley and Dalton Families said at the same time.

“It’s no big deal.” Jeff said.

Seb helped Kurt relax that night by giving him a massage since he knew his Love was nervous about tomorrow afternoon.

“It’s going to be okay Love. You’ll blow us all away tomorrow win or lose.” Seb said as he kissed Kurt on his forehead.

“Love you Sebby.” Kurt replied groggily.

“Good night Baby.” Seb replied.

~

The next morning, Seb and Kurt woke up at the same time. Sectionals were being held at McKinley this year. Both boys were excited and nervous for their performances.

Kurt asked Seb if he could give him another massage like he did the night before.

Seb sadly turned down the request for the fear of Kurt beginning groggy and falling asleep during his performance. Kurt wouldn’t say what their songs were only that they were decided to him and their Dalton family. Seb was truly touched and a tear ran down his face.

“Let’s get breakfast then head to McKinley.” Seb said.

“Yes Sir.” Kurt replied.

“Whatever happens, you’re a winner Love and I’m so proud of you.” Seb said.

“Thanks Sir.” Kurt said.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Barry opened the door.

“Carole said breakfast is ready and that we need to leave by 10.” Barry said.

Seb nodded his head then headed into the restroom to do his business as Barry took his spot on the bed.

“You okay Kurt?” Barry asked.

“Yea, just nervous and excited at the same time.” Kurt replied.

“You’ll blow them away. If you guys don’t win, I’ll knock some sense into those judges. Oh, don’t tell Seb but my boyfriend is coming to watch.” Barry said with a wink.

“Got it.” Kurt said.

Barry gave Kurt’s shoulder a squeeze and headed to the door.

Kurt ended up eating all his breakfast and the group smiled at that.

At 10, they all loaded up and headed to McKinley.

As soon as they got in the door Rachel ran up to them.

“There you are Kurt, we’re about to go on. It does no good if…” Rachel began.

“Shut your fucking mouth.” Kurt’s family yelled as Seb and Sam began rubbing Kurt’s shoulders.

“Ignore her Love.” Sebastian said.

“Yes Sebastian.” Kurt replied.

“Stick by Finn and me.” Sam whispered in Kurt’s ear.

Sebastian, Barry, and NIFF grinned at that.

Finn and Sam guided Kurt backstage as the lights blinked in the school.

The Warblers and Kurt’s family went and found their seats.

Seb noticed that Barry went to go hug someone as he took his seat next to NIFF.

“Who is that?” Jeff asked pointing to a guy sitting next to Barry.

“No idea, Barry did say he had a boyfriend.” Nick said.

The lights dimmed again and as the judges were announced.

“How is he?” Trent asked.

“Nervous. Rachel tried to start shit as we walked in the door. I knew it was a matter of time before she’d start shit. She was pissed when Mr. Schue offered Kurt the lead on two songs.” Sebastian replied.

“I hope she doesn’t start shit during the performance.” Trent said.

The Warblers all hummed in agreement.

Seb smirked, he knew if Berry started shit during the performance. She would find herself in a hospital bed at Lima Memorial.

The lights dimmed and the curtains went up. Sebastian immediately teared up seeing his boyfriend standing front in center on the risers.

Front Row: Quinn, Sam, Kurt, Mercedes, Britney, Artie

Middle Row: Rachel Berry, Tina Coen Chang, Mike Chang, Lauren Zizes

Back Row: Puck, Finn, Rory Flanagan, Sugar Motta

The Warblers jaws dropped- Kurt was wearing a baby blue vest that made his eyes pop.

** [Kurt and the New Directions]:  **

**Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame**

**After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that  
I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I want to say thank you  
Cause it**

**'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter**

**Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard you're goin' round playin', the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave  
After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore, no more,  
It's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I want to say thank you  
Cause it**

**'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter**

**How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to know the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me**

**I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough**

**'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter**

**You thought I would forget,  
But I remember  
'Cause I remember  
I remember  
You thought I would forget,  
But I remember  
'Cause I remember  
I remember**

**'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter**

Kurt and The New Directions gave a small bow and got into position again for their next song. The Warblers and Kurt’s family all had tears running down their faces.

"Christina Aguilera would be so proud'. Seb thought.

The next song was the duet song and Seb was on the edge of his seat bouncing his leg.

“Chill Seb.” Jeff hissed and he placed a hand on Sebastian’s left knee.

“Sorry.” Seb said.

Sebastian noticed that Mercedes and Kurt took center stage.

Kurt found Seb in the audience and mouthed “ _I love you, this is for you my Darling_ ”.

Seb mouthed back _“I love you more my Beautiful One.”_

** [Kurt and Mercedes]: **

**Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss**

**Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day**

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you**

**And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide**

**But I love you**

**I love you**

**Until the end of time  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you**

**The greatest thing you'll ever learn**

**I will love you**

**Come what may**

**Yes I will love you**

**Come what may**

**I will love you until my dying day**

The entire audience was on their feet after that duet. Mercedes and Kurt took their bows.

“Here comes Kurt’s solo” Seb muttered.

Jeff reached over and squeezed his hand.

“He’s got this Seb. I think we’re going to lose to him. He just schooled us with Moulin Rouge” Nick said.

“I wouldn’t mind that. He’s been pushed to the back for so long and treated like shit by the group mostly. If I were lead of this group. I would have given him all the solos.” Seb said emotionally.

The lights dimmed and a single spotlight was on Kurt.

Kurt’s family and Dalton Family all held their breathe.

Kurt once again found Seb in the audience and mouthed:

_“I love you. This is dedicated to you my love.”_

** [Kurt]: **

**For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful, baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all**

**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**

**You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand, I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you**

**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**

**You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you**

**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**

**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**

**I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**

Kurt took a bow and went back to stand with the New Directions.

In the audience, the Warbler’s jaws were all on the floor once again.

“Holy fucking shit, he just covered Celine Dion and did it flawlessly.” Jeff, Wes, Barry, and Trent all said in unison.

Sebastian couldn’t say anything because he was crying so much. His Love knocked it out of the park. He was so proud of his boyfriend.

The New Directions took their bows and headed off stage.

The lights came back on in the auditorium and blinked once, signaling for the Warblers to head backstage.

Seb, Niff, and Barry all found Kurt immediately as they were headed backstage.

“OMG Baby, I’m so fucking proud of you.” Seb said as he hugged Kurt.

“Thanks Sebby.” Seb said.

“Beautiful job Little Brother.” Nick said.

“Hey Nick, what did I say about calling him your little Brother?” Finn yelled.

Nick just rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

“Seb, they want us on stage.” Wes said.

“Got it.” Sebastian said.

He kissed Kurt on the cheek and jogged off. On his way by, he passed Finn and Sam and said:

“Have Kurt sit with you or Mercedes and one of you.”

Sam and Finn both nodded. Not needing to voice the reason why.

“Come on Little Brother, let’s go find our McKinley Family.” Sam said as he wrapped an arm around Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt sat in between Finn and Sam.

The lights dimmed and the curtains rose again.

Kurt’s breath hitched. There in the middle of the stage was his Sebby, flanked by Jeff and Nick.

“He’s Gorgeous.” Kurt said.

Sam and Finn just chuckled and squeezed his hands.

“Ready for Seb to blow you away?” Sam asked.

“He’s so getting laid tonight.” Kurt replied.

The lights dimmed again.

** Sebastian (The Warblers) **

**Sing it out  
Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it out  
(Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs)  
For every time that they want to count you out  
Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth**

**Sing it for the boys  
(Sing it for the girls)  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world**

**Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means  
Sing it out, girl before they kill what tomorrow brings  
You've got to make a choice  
If the music drowns you out  
And raise your voice  
Every single time they try and shut your mouth**

**Sing it for the boys  
(Sing it for the girls)  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world  
(Sing it for the world)**

**Cleaned-up corporation progress  
Dying in the process  
Children that can talk about it  
Living on the railways  
People moving sideways  
Sell it till your last days  
Buy yourself a motivation  
Generation Nothing  
Nothing but a dead scene  
Product of a white dream  
I am not the singer that you wanted  
But a dancer  
I refuse to answer  
Talk about the past, sir  
Wrote it for the ones who want to get away**

**Keep running**

**Sing it for the boys  
(Sing it for the girls)  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world  
(Sing it for the world)**

**Got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it for the world  
(Sing it for the world)  
Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
Sing it for the world  
(Sing it for the world)**

The Warblers took a bow and took a step back. Sebastian was on stage with a single spotlight on him. Kurt started crying and Sam squeezed his hand.

** [Sebastian]:  **

**So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit, right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check**

**I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am**

**So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check**

**I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am**

**This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes  
To ashes**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am**

Sebastian found Kurt in the audience and mouthed “I love you”.

The Warblers took another bow and left the stage.

They headed back to their seats which were right behind New Directions to watch the rest of the show.

Sam chuckled and shook his head when Kurt got up and headed back to Sebastian.

He grinned when he heard Sebastian say “Oof”.

“Hi Baby.” Kurt said.

“Hi Love.” Seb replied and he nuzzled Kurt’s neck.

“I’m so fucking proud of you Sebby. You’re getting laid when we get home.” Kurt growled.

“With us in the room?” Jeff asked. He yelped when Nick wacked him on the arm.

Seb and Kurt just rolled their eyes.

Soon, the last groups- The Hipsters or something like that performed and the judges went to go deliberate.

“Sebby, I have to pee.” Kurt said.

“Come on Babe.” Seb said.

Sam noticed both Seb and Kurt get up and decided to follow them. He knew that Seb was most likely taking Kurt to the restroom. He motioned for Puck who nodded. They weren’t going to leave their family alone in this school. 

Jeff noticed Sam and Puck follow Seb and Kurt out, he grinned. He leaned over and told Nick he was going to the restroom. He also followed Puck, and Sam.

“Sebby, can you help me?” Kurt asked.

“Of course Baby.” Seb replied and he helped Kurt unzip his pants. He then held Kurt’s dick as he relived himself. The boys froze when they heard footsteps.

“Relax boys, we came as reinforcements.” Sam said. He also had to piss so stood next to Kurt’s other side. He put his hand on the center of Kurt’s back to keep him steady.

“Thanks Sammy.” Kurt replied.

“No problem Big Brother.” Sam replied. Kurt would be his big brother since he was a junior.

“What are you doing here Noah?” Kurt asked.

Puck gave a lopsided smirk and said: “Gotta keep you protected Princess from the assholes and homophobes here.”

“Love you.” Kurt said.

“Back at ya Princess.” Puck replied.

“We love you Kurtie.” Jeff said as he was reliving himself.

The boys all chuckled and washed their hands.

As the five boys returned to their seats an usher told Seb and Kurt that they were wanted on stage. Kurt and Seb nodded and motioned for both groups to follow them.

“Remember guys, no matter who wins- we’re still a family.” Kurt said.

Seb nodded his head and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“I wouldn’t say that. Your going back to Dalton anyways.” Rachel muttered but they all heard her.

Everyone growled. Barry was standing next to her and he painfully latched on Rachel’s arm.

To everyone’s surprise Jon Hall spoke up. The beatboxer with brown hair and frosted blonde tips rarely said anything so they knew it must be big.

“Listen here Bitch. We are a family. I may have had my doubts in the beginning of those two dating but after observing Kurt and Sebastian together and that performance today, all doubts have evaporated. The love between those two are unequivocally clear. Kurt E. Hummell is a Warbler through and through. We stand united.” Jon Hall said as all the boys nodded.

“I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you Kurt and for what I said about You Know Who.” Jon said.

“Apology accepted. I’ll be joining you guys in January anyways.” Kurt said.

The boys all whooped at that.

“Let’s get on stage Love.” Seb said.

“Yes Sebastian.” Kurt replied.

All of the Dalton Boys and their McKinley family all had heart eyes at the pair.

The one judge that came out on stage had red hair. Both groups recognized her from last year but couldn’t place her name.

“Hello, my name is Tammy Jean Albertsen and Obama is an illegitimate President.” Tammy said.

She paused and said:

“In third place, we have Aural Intensity.” Tammy said.

“In Second Place, we have The Dalton Academy Warblers.” 

Kurt’s eyes got huge and New Directions started jumping up and down. They had won with Kurt’s as their lead singer.

The next thing he knew he was being bowled over by Sam, Puck, Finn, and Sebastian.

“I…We Won Sebbby!” Kurt cried.

“You sure did Baby!! I’m so fucking proud of you!” Seb replied as he kissed every inch of Kurt’s face.

Sam lifted Kurt up on his shoulders as Finn took the trophy.

“Party at my house!” Kurt yelled.

“You better run that thru me Kurt.” Carol said as she came up to the boys. She couldn't be more prouder of her son. 

"Sorry Carol." Kurt said. 

“Don’t be. I’m so proud of you. Your dad had to fly out for a meeting.” Carol said.

“I understand.” Kurt said as he seeked comfort in his boyfriend. He turned to the Warblers and asked them if they would like to join them.

“Of course Love.” Sebastian said and all the boys agreed. Seb was pissed that Burt decided to go to Washington in the middle of his sons performance. He glanced at his Warblers and they also were seething with silent rage. ‘What parent would leave in the middle of their child’s performance.’ They all thought.

“Someone needs to keep an eye on Rachel and the others.” Barry said who was glaring dangers at the She Hobbit.

Sebastian nodded.

As the boys were heading out, someone tapped Sebastian on the shoulder.

Seb turned around and his green eyes got huge. Standing in front of him was someone he never wanted to see again.

“Hello Brother, I’m back.” The guy said.

“Pascal.” Seb said. 

All of the memories from the previous summer came back to Sebastian full force and the next thing he knew; he was seeing black as people were yelling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tammy was played by Kathy Griffin in the Season 2 episode "Original Song" and since I <3 KG. I had to bring her back.


	30. The D/s Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sectionals Fallout Leads to The Boys Having A Talk with Close Friends (Puck is to smart for his own good).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. 30 Chapters in less than 9 months.
> 
> Enjoy the next Chapter. This one kind of wrote itself. :).  
> M/E Chapter

All hell broke loose as Barry, NIFF, Finn, and Kurt saw Sebastian start to faint. Barry ran over to his brother and barely caught him before he hit the ground. Jeff and Kurt dropped down next to Sebastian. Barry locked eyes with the guy who made his twin faint and his breath hitched.

He knew that this asshole who now smirking at the scene before him was not only their older brother but the same asshole that caused Seb so much pain.

“Pascal?” Barry growled.

Jeff and Kurt looked over to the guy who was a carbon copy of both Barry and Seb, just slightly older. Their hackles instantly rose.

“Yes, it’s me. Long time no see Bartholomew. I was hoping you would never find this one. Daddy said you two were the Mistake Children.” Pascal said to Barry as he inclined his head to Seb who was still passed out on the floor.

The next thing, the group knew Kurt had Pascal pinned to the nearest wall.

“Don’t you ever talk to my family like that again you sick mother fucker! You hurt the man I love. He’s my family now, both Bartholomew and Sebastian. Get the fuck out of our sight before I rip your balls off.” Kurt growled.

Pascal had the decency to look scared.

“This isn’t over Twink.” Pascal said. He spit in Kurt’s face, gave the middle finger to Barry and the group then promptly left.

Kurt was still vibrating with rage when someone gently whispered in his ear.

“Come on Kurt.” A male voice said.

Kurt froze for a second. He’d know that voice anywhere after spending so much time in Central City with Barry, and Caitlin. He turned and came face to face with a tall man of 5’8 with brown hair and blue eyes.

”Hartley?” Kurt asked.

“Yea, it’s me. Barry invited me to watch you guys perform. I had planned on coming next week for Thanksgiving and sticking around to see you perform but since Sectionals got bumped up. Barry and I decided to come watch. Congratulations on the well deserved win.” Hartley said.

“I meant what I said, Barry and Seb are my Family. We’re expected next week at the Smythe’s for Thanksgiving…” Kurt said.

“You guys won’t be alone. I’m coming to. From what I gather from Barry- their Dad, Arthur Smythe is a big homophobic asshole. Im guessing that’s where their older brother got it. I won’t let my boyfriend be subject to that and that includes his future brother in law.” Hartley said.

“He’s right Kurt, I won’t subject my brother and future brother in law to our Fathers homophobia. Congratulations on the win.” Barry said as he came up to the boys. He gave both Kurt and Hartley a kiss on the cheek.

Kurt’s eyes widened. “Sebby!”

“He’s going to be okay Kurt. He’s asking for you though.” Barry said. 

Both Hartley and Barry guided Kurt over to Sebastian.

“Hi Sebby.” Kurt said softly and the next thing he knew, Seb was sobbing into his chest.

“I’m so sorry. So sorry. I tried to get away. I swear I did. Seeing him brought all those memories back.” Seb cried.

“Love, there’s nothing for you to sorry for. He was just too strong for you that night. Your brother will pay for what he did to you. I wish we didn’t have to go to Thanksgiving with your Dad but I guess the silver lining in all this is that you’ll be able to meet your nieces and nephews. I heard that they’re excited to meet Uncle Sebby.” Kurt said.

Barry, Hartley, NIFF, and their McKinley family all had tears in their eyes. Hartley put a calming hand on Barry’s shoulder since he knew that his boyfriend was seeing Red after that confrontation.

“Since when do you talk to my sister?” Seb asked.

“We exchanged numbers at my party.” Kurt replied, shrugging his shoulder.

“Let’s get out of here.” Seb said.

“Do you all want to go back to Dalton instead of Kurtie’s place?” Jeff asked. Everyone agreed.

“I love you Kurt. I don’t know what you said to ‘Him’ but I bet you looked so hot telling him off.” Seb said.

“I’ll always protect you.” Kurt said.

“I know Love.” Seb said and he kissed Kurt passionately.

“Are you okay Seb? Nick asked.

“I am now.” Seb said. Kurt, NIFF, Barry, and Hartley shared a look that said. ‘I’m not 100% convinced.’

Hartley came over and helped Kurt up. He then turned to Sebastian and smiled as he stuck out his hand as he helped him up as well.

“Sebastian, my name is Hartley Rathaway and I’m your brother’s boyfriend.” Hartley said.

Seb grinned and shook Hartley’s hand in return.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Hartley.” Seb said.

“Barry, you riding with us?” Kurt asked.

“I rode Hartley.” Barry said.

Hartley wacked his boyfriend in the back of the head and said “I can’t take you anywhere Bartholomew Allen Smythe.”

“I bet he did.” Nick said winking at Barry as Hartley groaned.

“Kurt, We’ll meet you guys there.” Hartley said.

Kurt’s phone dinged and it was from Carol saying that Headmistress McLaughlin approved of the party.

“Of course, she approved the party. She had a soft spot for our Kurtie.” Jeff said.

~

Headmistress McLaughlin stopped Seb at the Entrance. She told him that she was only letting Santana and Rachel in just this one night and that there would be extra security in the room in case both women or any others for that matter started shit. This included the Warblers. She then turned to Kurt and offered her congratulations to him on a job well done.

Seb guided their family into the Dalton Reception area where a banner said:

CONGRATULATIONS WARBLER KURT AND NEW DIRECTIONS: SECTIONALS CHAMPS!!

Twenty minutes later, Kurt went to get both him and Sebastian some punch.  
Seb instantly knew something was off because his boyfriend's mood was suddenly subdued. After Kurt got both him and Sebastian a drink, he pulled them over to the couch where NIFF, Hartley, Barry, Puck, and Finn were sitting talking to each other. Puck and Finn loved Barry and Hartley.

“Sebby, are you guys mad at me for making you lose?” Kurt asked as he laid his head on Sebastian’s chest.

Barry, Hartley, Finn, and Puck stopped their conversation as Seb pulled his head back to look directly at his Love.

“Come again Kurt?” Barry and Finn said together. They couldn’t understand where this was coming from.

“Are the Warblers mad at me for making you lose?” Kurt asked as tears filled his eyes.

“No Baby. No. We’re not mad at you. We’re thrilled that you won. Where is this coming from Love?” Seb asked.

“Rachel and Blaine…Rachel cornered me while getting our drinks.” Kurt said.

Barry and Hartley growled.

“Baby, they don’t know shit. What exactly did that fucking bitch say to you?” Seb asked as He shared a concerned look with Barry, and Hartley.

“She said that Blaine would have done a better job and that I didn’t deserve to have the lead since I haven’t been at practice the entire time.” Kurt cried into his Loves chest.

Puck got up and stalked over to Rachel. The next thing everyone heard was a slap and Puck yelling “Get the fuck out!” 

Headmistress Kate got the security who escorted Rachel out.

She went over Kurt and asked him what Rachel had done. He told her what Rachel said.

“Well, she’s not coming back. She was only allowed on the Dalton Property to celebrate you guys winning Sectionals and you will be allowed to go to Regionals and Nationals with New Directions- The only thing I ask is that you wear your McKinley Blazers when you go.” Headmistress Kate said. She squeezed Kurt’s shoulder gently then left the boys in peace.

Kurt turned to Seb and said “Sir.”…

Sebastian shared a look with Nick who mouthed “I’ll go to Jeffies room for the night.” Seb then carried Kurt to his dorm. NIFF, Barry, Hartley, and Puck all smiled sadly. They knew Kurt needed some alone time. They were all pissed that this was brought on by Rachel Barbra Berry and Pascal Smythe. Puck, Barry, and Hartley snickered when NIFF decided to retire to Jeff’s dorm not even two minutes later. 

Once in Seb and Nick’s dorm room. Seb closed and locked the door. 

“I want you to wear your bracelet.” Seb said.

“Sir?” Kurt asked.

“Yes, Love, It’s time for you to wear your bracelet. I want you ask me when you want to wear it. I’ll never deny you when you want to wear it. This bracelet symbolizes my love for you. Do you understand, Kurt?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes Sir.” Kurt said.

“Good boy. Stand and get into position.” Seb said as he kissed Kurt passionately. He put the bracelet on Kurt.

Kurt got on his hands and knees with his head bowed.

“Fuck Baby, you look so good in the bracelet and in this position. Would you like a collar at some point?” Sebastian said/asked.

“Yes Sir.” Kurt replied.

Sebastian dropped his pants and underwear.

~

Two hours later, both boys decided to return to the party. They were walking down the hall back towards the Warbler dinning room.

“You doing okay Love?” Sebastian asked. He noticed that Kurt was rubbing his own ass.

“Yes Sir. Just a bit sore.” Kurt replied.

“I’m so sorry Love. You should have told me to ease up. I didn’t mean to spank you that hard. I'm a failure as your Dom.” Seb said emotionally and a tear ran down his face.

Kurt stopped and pulled Seb towards him.

“Sebastian, I loved when you spank me. It makes me feel I don’t know. Owned, Protected. I should have told you to stop. It stings but not a bad sting. I’m more sore from that huge cock. I love your huge cock. Your my Dom Sir. I chose you as my Dom. No one else.” Kurt said.

“I wish my dick wasn't so big Love.” Seb replied.

“Don’t. I love it. I love you Sebby, all of you- from those beautiful brown locks to those sexy toes of yours and everything in between. You're my home Sir.” Kurt said. He passionately kissed Seb and reached around and squeezed Seb's ass. He paused then whispered in Seb's ear: "I love when you eat me out Daddy Seb."

Seb moaned as Kurt grinned wolfishly.

“If I wasn’t sore, I’d bend over for you right here in the Warbler practice room and submit for all of Dalton to see.” Kurt said.

“Your a Kinky Minx but I’d prefer you to submit to me in the privacy of our bedroom and my dorm room.” Seb growled as he gently rubbed Kurt’s ass. He made a mental note to put more calming lotion on it later. 

Puck then came up to them.

“Everyone else went home right after Rachel. NIFF went to Jeff’s dorm room. Barry and Hartley went to go grab something to eat. I think they’re bringing you guys something back. Barry said he knows what you two like. Are you okay Princess?” Puck asked concerned as he noticed Kurt touch his own butt. 

“I am now. I just needed Sebastian for a bit and he needed me. We know Jeff and Nick went to Jeff’s dorm. Jeff’s dorm room is across the hall from Seb and Nicks. We might have gotten a view on the way by. I don’t think they remembered to shut and lock the door.” Kurt said grinning. 

“Is there something you want to ask Noah?” Kurt asked, knowing that look in his friends eye.

Puck took a deep breathe.

“You guys have a D/s relationship don’t you?” Puck asked.

Kurt and Seb shared a quick look, grabbed Pucks hand and lead them all back to Seb and Nicks dorm. Puck laughed when they all heard Jeff yell: “Fuck me Daddy!”

Sebastian whispered something in Kurt’s ear and he soon left the room, closing the door behind him.

Puck sat on Seb’s bed and rubbed Kurt’s shoulders. 

“Let’s wait until Sebby returns. It’s not that we don’t want you to know, it’s just something we don’t want to air in the halls at Dalton.” Kurt said.

Puck wrapped an arm around Kurt’s shoulders.

“I know Princess, I just want to make sure this is what you want.” Puck said. He wasn’t stupid, he had just been silently watching as the quiet observer he was and making notes in his head to file away for later. He knew Seb would never hurt his Princess but after tonight’s events he wanted to make doubly sure and to confirm his suspensions. 

Five minutes later, Sebastian returned with Barry, Hartley, and a thankfully clothed NIFF.

“What’s going on Seb?” Barry asked as he set down Kurt and Seb's dinner. 

“Puck figured out that Sebby and I have a D/s relationship.” Kurt replied.

“Shit.” Nick said.

“You two knew?” Puck asked looking directly at NIFF.

“Yep. We were there when Kurt called Seb…” Nick. He shared a quick look with Kurt silently asking if it was okay to continue. Kurt nodded yes but Sebastian picked up on the silent conversation right away.

“He called me Sir, during a panic attack brought on by Rachel in the Westerville Mall.” Sebastian said.

“That fucking bitch. I’m guessing tonight was brought on by the bitch and seeing Seb have a panic attack as well.” Puck said.

Kurt and Sebastian both nodded.

“And you?” Puck asked Barry, and Hartley.

“There’s not much Seb and Kurt don’t share with me. Plus Seb knows he can come to me and now Hartley with anything”. Barry said.

“Nick and I have a D/s Relationship as well.” Jeff said.

“We do to.” Hartley said.

“Hartley, do you mind if Seb and I spend the weekend and maybe next week with you guys?” Kurt asked.

“Of course not, you guys are welcome anytime. I know you two; especially you Seb will need someone close to you. Like I told Kurt, I’m going with you guys to ‘Family Thanksgiving.’ Next week.

Puck was thrilled that Sebastian and Kurt had Barry and now Hartley in their lives.

“Sorry, we got off track. Do you have any questions Puck?” Sebastian asked. He was touched that Puck had the balls to bring this up to protect his friend.

“I just want to make sure this is what Kurt wanted and that your not forcing this on him. I know he called you Sir a few times after Sectionals and I’ve heard him call you that a couple times before that.” Puck said seriously.

“It was my idea Noah. Sebastian and I had a long talk one night just before Blaine's trial and after we found out I was pregnant. We included Niff in it to get their perspective. They’re um more advanced in the D/s world than we are." Kurt said. 

He paused and looked at Seb who nodded his head that he approved of what he was going to say next.

"Seb and I have a D/s contract that both of us signed. These contracts can be changed at any time. As his Sub I have rules to follow. This type of relationship requires love, trust, and most of all communication. He's never pressured me for sex, not once unlike Blaine. When I want or need something I say "Sir", whether that's for an emotional, physical or sexual touch. On Seb's insistence, he wrote in that for the time being that he's to accompany me to the shower/ restroom at all times to make sure I don't get to dizzy or just have that extra bit of support while I piss. Sometimes, he even helps me piss since I've had a few accidents and have gotten dizzy after trying to go to the restroom by myself. He offers me love unconditionally. It makes me feel wanted and loved by him." Kurt said. 

"I'll do whatever I can do prevent him from going back to that hospital and having anymore surgeries. He's had enough of them to last a lifetime. I'll do whatever I can emotionally, physically, or sexually to take care of him. He normally initiates it but there are sometimes I've needed comfort as well. Being a Dom is in my nature. I'd never hurt him Puck." Seb said emotionally. Harley and Nick nodded their heads that they approved of what Seb said. 

“I've seen the contract Puck and Seb takes really good care of him especially after sex. I thought Seb would be the more kinkier one after what our Kurtie's been through but Damn Kurt is a spit fire in the sheets..” Jeff said with a slight chuckle. 

Puck laughed when Kurt wacked Jeff on the arm and lovingly rolled his eyes. 

“You guys can come to us as well Kurt on anything D/s related. We’re probably way more kinky than you and NIFF combined.” Barry said.

“We know we can Barry Bear.” Kurt said.

“Cute nickname.” Puck said.

“It was my nickname for Barry before we were separated. Kurt picked it up without realizing it.” Seb said.

“I love you too Sebby Webby.” Barry said.

“You know I hate that nickname.” Seb pouted.

“Sebby Webby.” The boys chorused.

“You’re all mean to me.” Seb pouted.

_“I love you my Darling.” Kurt said._

_“Love you My Beautiful One_.” Seb replied as he kissed Kurt on the lips.

“Can I ask you guys something?” Puck asked.

“Of course Noah.” Kurt asked.

“What does he look like when he’s submitting?” Puck asked.

All 3 couples looked at each other.

“All 3 of us most likely have different forms of submitting to our partners.” Nick said.

“We do.” Hartley and Seb added.

Puck gave a lopsided smirk. Who know Barry was a submissive,

“Go get your bracelet.” Seb growled in Kurt’s ear.

“Yes Sir.” Kurt said. He got up and got his bracelet out of the desk.

Sebastian put the key around his neck and fastened the bracelet around Kurt’s left wrist.

“He can choose whatever wrist it goes on. I plan on getting him 3 more bracelets at a later date but we decided to start off with one.” Sebastian said.

Kurt got on his hands and knees with his bowed slightly.

“Good boy.” Seb said.

“Thank you Sir.” Kurt replied.

“Release.” Seb said.

“Yes Sir.” Kurt said. He got up, presented his wrist to Seb who took off the bracelet, and sat on Jeff's lap. Jeff automatically started running his hand thru Kurt's hair. 

Seb went over to the desk and put away the bracelet and got out the calming lotions and a few dildos. 

"I use this on him every time he wants spanked." Seb said as he tossed a bottle of calming lotion to him. Puck nodded his approval and grinned like a shark at the various dildos as he handed the lotion back to Seb. 

To everyone’s surprise, Barry got up next. He spread both his legs and arms as wide as he could and bowed his head.

“Good Boy. Your Daddy’s Good Slut.” Hartley growled.

“Yes Master Hartley.” Barry said.

“You can release.” Hartley said.

“He’s normally restrained to the bed or wall in our apartment when he does that.” Hartley said.

“Jeff is normally tied to the bed with either rope, handcuffs, or carbanier with cuffs.” Nick said.

“Sir, could we try what Jeffie and Nicky do or maybe Barry and Hartley?” Kurt asked.

“Of course Love but I don’t think you’re quite ready for that right now, Do you understand?” Seb replied as he ran his hand thru Kurt's hair and Jeff kissed the back of his neck. 

“Yes Sir.” Kurt replied. He felt so loved by these boys, especially his Sebby. 

Puck smiled.

“Alright boys. You’ve given me lots to think about. Sebastian I trust you with him and not hurt him. You hurt him, your body will be hard to find.” Puck said seriously. 

“I’d never hurt him Puck. I love him to much to hurt him. He's my everything, my home. ” Seb said emotionally as a tear ran down his face. 

“If you would like, on the way out, you can see a copy of what a D/s relationship contract looks like if it makes you feel better Puck. I have a copy of Jeffie and mines you can look at.” Nick said.

“You can look at ours as well. Noah, though I’m not sure Sebby put ours.” Kurt said.

"No problem Princess. I'm satisfied with what I've heard tonight." Puck said. 

Puck gave everyone hugs with the promise not to tell anyone what was divulged tonight and followed Nick out of the room to Jeff’s dorm.

A little while later- everyone heard Puck say: “Holy Fucking Shit, Jeff is a kinky mother fucker."

Jeff just blushed and buried his head in Kurt’s shoulder.

Puck waved on the way out of the dorms.

“I’m glad Puck questioned you Seb. That’s a true friend.” Jeff said.

“Barry Bear, can we go to your apartment?” Kurt asked.

“Of course.” Barry said.

Niff said their good nights and good byes. They told both couples that they’d be there if things got out of hand next week and that they’d have a place at the Sterlings on Thanksgiving.

Barry and Seb had tears in their eyes at that.

“Thank you.” Barry and Seb said together.

“We’re a family boys.” Nick said. He kissed each guy on the cheek.

Barry used his speed to pack everything that Kurt, and Seb might need. He then flashed Kurt, Sebastian, and Hartley to their apartment Loft.

“Holy shit.” Kurt and Seb said together.

“Welcome to Casa de Allen-Smythe and Rathaway.” Barry said.

Barry unlocked the door and they all stepped inside the apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving is Next and it will be explosive.


	31. Thanksgiving with the Smythe's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys Have Thanksgiving with Seb's family
> 
> *Mentions of Homophobia, and Conversion Therapy
> 
> Italicized- Spoken in French

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to my fabulous readers here in the States. I hope you had a good day despite this year being totally not what we expected.

Kurt and Sebastian’s jaw dropped as they walked into Barry and Hartley’s apartment.

The living room had 12 foot high ceilings, track lighting fixtures, and a large black leather sofa with a matching ottoman along with hardwood floors throughout. The kitchen was small but cozy.

“Damn, this is a nice place Barry.” Sebastian said.

“Thanks Bro. We’re considering moving into a house next year which you both are always welcome at. Anyways, our bedroom is thru that door on the left- just knock before you enter. I doubt you want to see your brothers dick.” Barry joked.

“I’m good. I’ve seen it enough in the past few weeks.” Seb snarked.

Barry looked offended for a moment before grinning and saying:

“Anyways, your room is across the hall from ours.” Barry said.

“Thank you.” Seb said as he came up and hugged Barry.

“Anything for Family Seb.” Barry said.

They both chuckled when they heard the flash of two cameras.

“That’s going in the photo album.” Hartley said.

“Yea, it is.” Kurt added.

“Great, our boyfriends are teaming up against us.” Seb said.

“Never Sebby. We just have two hot as fuck men who happen to be brothers as our boyfriends.” Kurt said.

Hartley just giggled.

“Did you just make my boyfriend giggle?” Barry asked.

“Um. Yes.” Kurt replied hesitantly. The next thing he knew, Barry had him in a bone crushing hug.

“Not To many people make him laugh except me.” Barry said.

“It’s true Kurt.” Hartley said.

“You are so perfect for my Twin Brother.” Barry whispered in Kurt’s ear.

He pulled back and noticed the sleepy look on Kurt’s face.

“It’s okay, you can go lay down. You’ve had a long day. We’ll go out for breakfast in the morning and I’ve already set a trash can next to your guys bed and lined it with trash bags in case you get sick.” Barry said.

Sebastian stood back and just smiled. He loved that his brother was stepping up for his boyfriend. He knew that he had made the right decision for Barry and Hartley to step into their place if something were to ever happen to him and Jeff.

“Go rest Love, I want to talk with Barry and Hartley for a few minutes. I’ll join you soon.” Sebastian said.

“Yes Sir.” Kurt said. Knowing that Barry and Harley had a D/s relationship didn’t make him that uncomfortable saying that around them. In fact, he was glad that he had friends/family that he could come to if he had questions about the D/s lifestyle if him and Seb wanted to take things further in the future.

Sebastian led Kurt to their bedroom, helped him change, and put his Sub to bed. He closed the door behind him.

“What’s up Seb?” Barry asked, concern written all over his face. Hartley and him watched Seb with Kurt and was pleased with how caring and nurturing he was with him. It reminded him of how Hartley was with him when they started their D/s relationship right after Barry was struck with that lightning bolt nearly three summers ago.

“Let’s go sit on the couch.” Seb said.

The three boys went and got comfortable on the couch and stretched out.

“Is Kurt hurt?” Hartley asked, on the verge of tears.

Sebastian just smiled. He was so glad that Barry had found someone like Hartley as his partner. “No, but he is expecting twins. We just don’t want to know the sex yet.” Seb said. He paused a minute, gathering his thoughts.

“Barry and I have talked about this off and on so it’s no secret between us but Jeff and I are put down as Kurt’s legal guardians in case something happens due to his health issues. His father and Stepmother are going thru a rough patch and will most likely not be together very long. The question is, would you Hartley be okay with helping Barry take care of Kurt if something were to happen to Jeff and I.”

“Of course, I’ll help Barry take care of Kurt. I know a little bit about what happened. Barry and I confide in each other probably way to much but Kurt is going to be part of my family soon. In fact, I already think of him as my Little Brother. Barry is my family, along with you Sebastian. You, Barry, Kurt, and Caitlin are my family.” Hartley said.

Sebastian had tears streaming down his face.

“Thank you.” Seb said. Hartley moved to sit next to Seb and whipped away his tears.

“We’re a family and no matter what happens next week at Thanksgiving, we’re all going to be a family.” Hartley said.

The three boys sat and came up with a few contingency plans if things went south next Thursday. They also discussed Kurt’s morning sickness and that either Barry or Hartley might be woken up during the night at weirdo hours.

“Don’t worry about it Seb, I’ll most likely hear him before you do. Besides, those two kids are going to be spoiled rotten by Uncle Barry and Uncle Hartley.” Hartley said.

“That they will.” Seb said.

Seb gave Barry and Hartley a hug, told them that he loved them, and then headed into the bedroom.

“Of course the guest bedroom has it’s own shower.” Seb said. He quickly stripped, and took a quick shower. He joined his Love several minutes later and soon was a victim of dreamland.

~

The next morning, Kurt woke up and started vomiting. Hartley, with his acute hearing woke up. He looked at the clock and it read 4am. He got out of bed and knocked on the guest bedroom.

“Kurt, are you okay?” Hartley asked quietly.

His reply was Kurt retching. He opened the door, and went over to Kurt.

“Kurt, it’s Hartley.” Hartley said quietly.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Kurt said before he vomited into the basin that Barry had left for him hours before.

“Don’t worry about it sweetie. I have better hearing than most thanks to an accident I was in a few years ago.” Hartley said.

“I’m sorry.” Kurt said.

“It’s a blessing and a curse. Come on, let’s get you into the restroom.” Hartley said.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Hartley looked over. His heart broke, Sebastian was standing there with tears in his eyes.

“Sorry, he woke you. I should know better as his Dom to know when he’s sick.” Seb said.

“Stop Sebastian.” Hartley said. He knew what was going thru the new Dom’s mind.

“You have nothing to be sorry for Sebastian. Your allowed to sleep. I have way better hearing thanks to an accident when I was younger as I just explained to Kurt here. I have no issue stepping in when it’s the middle of the night.” Hartley said.

Hartley opened his arms, and Sebastian practically fell into them.

“You’ve beaten yourself up haven’t you and felt like you’ve failed as not only a boyfriend but as a Dom to Kurt.” Hartley said quietly.

“Yes.” Sebastian said as he whipped his eyes.

“You don’t have to worry about that as much, when your around us. I promised you last night when I took the oath to look out for Kurt, that I’d do that if something happened to you and Jeff. Well, that includes looking out for him when you need a break. I’m assuming Jeff and Nick do the same, they take over when they think you need a break.” Hartley said.

“Yes, Kurt specifically asked Jeffie to be co guardian, and with Jeff comes Nick. It’s really worked out well. Seb said.

“Alright then, consider this as me giving you a break. Just like with Jeff, comes Nick. Well, With Barry, comes me. Niff and HartBarry are package deals. You’re stuck with us. I’ll probably be doing this a lot more between now and when the babies are due. Go to the kitchen and make some coffee. I’ve got this.” Hartley said. He then gave Seb a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you. I’m new to this D/s thing and we both want it. It’s just difficult sometimes. ” Seb said.

“It’s going to have it’s rough days Sebastian, but you have Barry, Nick, Jeff, and I come to if you both have questions on that aspect of your relationship. This is a judgement free zone. Our loft and most likely our eventual new home are judgement free spaces. We both love you and Kurt.” Hartley said.

“Go on Sebby, it’s okay, and just so you know you’re an amazing Dom and do need breaks. ” Kurt said.

“I love you Kurt. ” Seb said

“ _I love you my Darling. Go make some coffee like Hartley said_.” Kurt replied.

“Excellent Pet Name Kurt.” Hartley said. 

Seb just shook his head and headed out to the small kitchen. He felt better after talking to Hartley.

“Barry found himself an amazing man, just like I did with Kurt.” Seb said.

“Thanks Bro, have you seen Hartley?” Barry asked as he came in the kitchen scratching his balls, he was wearing just a pair of briefs.

“Helping Kurt in the restroom, he herd Kurt before I did.” Seb said.

“He was born def in one ear but he was in an accident when he was 5 that took his hearing in the other. He’s super smart, sweet, and hung like a horse.” Barry said.

“Didn’t need to know that last part Barry Bear” Seb said as he shoulder bumped his twin.

“I packed all of Kurt’s medical supplies.” Barry said.

“Thanks. He’s going to need to eat light.” Seb said.

All four boys got along great and on Sunday Barry decided to treat everyone to lunch at Applebee’s.

“Eat what you can Kurt, we can take what you don’t eat home with us.” Hartley said.

Seb smiled. He really loved Barry’s boyfriend. Barry was right, Hartley was super sweet and exactly what his twin brother needed.

As the boys were eating, a tall woman of 5’7 came up to them.

“Hi Barry Boo, I haven’t seen you around. You’re not cheating on me with another woman are you?” The woman asked.

Sebastian growled when he saw Barry close his eyes. Clearly, Barry knew this woman and had no interest or patience for her. His protective side instantly showed.

“Excuse me, Mam but we are eating.” Sebastian said as politely as he could muster.

The woman looked at Seb like he was disgusting and Kurt noticed.

Kurt grabbed Seb’s hand under the table, and his eyes turned a deadly protective blue. He didn’t take to kindly to this woman who was being rude to his future brother in law and new best friend Barry. He really didn't like how this woman was looking at his Sebby either. He spoke up:

“My name is Kurt Hummell and you are interrupting our meal. My boyfriend along with my two best friends kindly want you to leave.” Kurt said.

“Iris West and Barry Boo didn’t ask me to leave.” Iris said.

“Barry Boo, please tell these fags to leave.” Iris said.

“What the fuck did you just call my brother and future brother in law?” Barry growled.

“Fags Barry. I don’t want them around future my husband.” Iris said.

Harley put a calming hand on back of Barry’s back.

“Get the fuck out.” Barry said.

“Excuse me?” Iris asked, clearly shocked and clueless.

Hartley was seeing red along with Kurt and Seb. He shook his head silently to Seb and Kurt, knowing they wanted to intervene.

“My boyfriend of 2 years asked you leave bitch. You’ve been coming between us for years. I know Barry and you were childhood friends and at one time sweethearts but he’s grown up and discovered who is and he’s definitely not into you.” Hartley hissed.

“You don’t know that. He was sent to conversion therapy camp and he was betrothed to me on completion. I see it didn’t work on his slut brother.” Iris said as she glanced at Seb.

Hartley and Barry growled, they saw the hurt look cross Sebastian’s features and the next thing they knew Sebastian was out of his seat and running toward the restroom with Kurt chasing after him.

“Fags” Iris said.

Hartley started shifting in his seat, he was ready to slap the shit out of Iris and go check on his future brother and brother in law.

Suddenly, there was a slap and Iris went sideways. She put her hand to her cheek.

“I never hit women but on this occasion I’ll make an exception. You hurt my brother, brother in law, and boyfriend. Seb, Kurt, and Hartley are my family. I’m gay Iris. Get it through your fucking skull. I love cock and taking it up the ass. I especially love this ones cock. It’s so big and perfect. I love when he slaps my Ass and chokes me while he’s pounding me on all fours. We fucked in the kitchen when we first moved into the apartment.” Barry said.

“BarryKins, your kind of oversharing. Go check on Sebastian.” Hartley said, using his Dom Tone.

“Right, Sorry.” Barry said. He got up from his seat and shoulder bumped Iris on the way by.

Barry went to the restroom, and his heart broke at what he saw. Kurt was sitting outside a stall that his brother was clearly in.

“Maybe everyone’s right and I should be dead.” Seb cried.

“What the fuck did you just say Sebastian Paul Smythe?” Barry said.

Kurt looked up and he practically ran to Barry.

“I’ve tried Barry. He won’t open the door for me. I think what that woman said along with what seeing your brother is taking its toll.” Kurt cried into Barry’s chest.

“Shh, it’s going to be Okay Kurt. Go sit with Hartley, I’ll knock some sense into your future hubby.” Barry said. He leaned down and kissed Kurt on the forehead.

“Thanks Barry Bear” Kurt said.

Barry watched Kurt leave the restroom and then turned his attention to his twin.

“Sebastian Paul Smythe, open this fucking door!.” Barry yelled.

Seb opened the door and Barry’s heart broke.

Sebs eyes were red and slightly swollen. He was still crying.

“Oh Sebby.” Barry said.

Seb stood and latched himself onto his twin.

“What if they’re right and I should go back to conversion therapy. I don’t want to go back there.” Seb sobbed.

“Your beautiful and those who tell you differently are wrong Sebby. Hartley got me out of there before they could do anymore damage. We escaped. They put electrodes on my balls.” Barry said.

Seb took off his shirt and turned around.

“The night our brother did this, he said I should go back to conversion therapy and if that didn’t work, I should hang Myself.” Seb said.

“Mother fucker. I bet Dear old Dad has something in the works for us. I won’t let that happen. We’ll go to Jeff’s for Thanksgiving if things get too bad. Does Kurt know about the conversion therapy?” Barry said/asked.

“Yea, it’s one of the things we talked about when we got together. He keeps me grounded even though I’m his Dom.” Seb said.

“We have wonderful men in our lives. Seb, was the conversion therapy one of the contentious tings that lead to our parents’ divorce?”

Seb started crying and Barry just held him.

“Shh. It’s okay. You’re safe. You have Hartley, Kurt, me, and our sister Gabrielle in your corner.” Barry said.

“Thanks Bro. I guess we have more in common than we thought. Sorry I didn’t tell you that night.” Seb said.

“Stop Seb, I knew that there were going to be things you didn’t tell me that night we reconnected. I’m glad we’re opening up to each other. I’m also glad Kurt didn’t abandon you, not that I thought he would after what he’s been thru. The moment we met; I got the sense that he’s the one for you.” Barry said.

“Love you BarryBear.” Seb said.

“Let’s get back out there before our men come looking for us.” Seb said.

“Sure Bro.” Barry said as he lovingly rolled his eyes.

Seb and Barry went back to their men and left after discovering that Kurt had paid.

That night, Seb decided to bring up a subject that had been playing around in his mind due to observing his Love. He noticed that Kurt seemed a little child like sometimes and then snarky Kurt. It was like his Loves brain, was deciding which Kurt to bring out sometimes: Snarky Sarcastic Kurt or Child Like Kurt. He knew that Kurt had suffered emotional abuse and physiological abuse from both Burt and Anderson for years and maybe that was playing a big part in his recovery. He had been starved for and abused in every way possible by people who were supposed to love him. The brain surgery seemed to change his Love a bit from the one he met a few months ago. It didn't matter to him. He'd love and protect Kurt until he took his last breath. The only issue was: Getting into the Psychologist Dr. Thompson suggested. 

He had Kurt go brush his teeth and join him in bed.

Him and Kurt got comfortable in bed.

"You okay Sebby?" Kurt asked concerned.

"Just trying to think of a way to start this conversation." Seb replied. He took a deep breath.

Seb told Kurt that he thought his brain was trying to register two different sides of Kurt: Snarky Sarcastic Kurt, and Child Like Kurt. He reiterated that he would love Kurt no matter what and that he'd be there for him no matter what health issues came along, mental or otherwise. He was proud when Kurt told him that he missed Snarky Kurt also and thought that part of him was starting to come back with the wins he'd recently had. Seb smiled when Kurt told him that he was starting to feel more like his old "Pre Blaine" self but would have days when it was going to be shit. He told Seb that wanted to press charges against Burt for emotional damage. Seb couldn't agree more. He also told Seb that he wanted to get rid of everyone not considered family on all Social Media. He told him that their non family was harassing him online and that he should abort the freak baby. He told Seb that he thought that might be a part of his emotional damage. Seb instantly saw red and told him to block everyone not on their family list. Seb's heart broke when Kurt told him that he was afraid that he'd eventually get bored of him. Seb pledged that he'd never abandon him or their twins. He held Kurt as he cried. Seb told him that he'd get him into the psychologist that Dr. Thompson got him into as soon as there was an opening and that he had faith in Kurt that he'd overcome all these mental barriers. They had a good talk as not only best friends but as Lovers. They both fell asleep in each others arms. The last thing Seb herd was Kurt saying: "I love you Sebastian, Thank You for Saving Me." Seb held Kurt even tighter.

~

During the week, all four boys relaxed as much as possible with video games.

Both, Harley and Kurt asked the two Smythe brothers if they could offer themselves to relieve any stress the twins had.

Multiple times, between Monday and Wednesday both Barry and Kurt submitted for their Doms.

“Thank you boys for calming us this week.” Barry and Seb said as they sat around the living room watching “The Flash”.

Kurt and Hartley just kissed their respective partners.

~

The morning of Thanksgiving, Sebastian couldn’t sleep. He looked at the clock and sighed. It was 6am. He turned slightly and looked at his beautiful boyfriend who was sound asleep.

He got up, used the restroom, and went to find his brother.

“Barry?” Seb called as he knocked on his and Hartley’s bedroom door. He could hear singing in the shower and just smirked. He heard the shower turn off and a drawer opening. Seb opened the door and slightly and closed his eyes. He got a view of Hartley’s ass.

“Seb, I know that’s you. Barry is still passed out asleep.” Hartley said.

“How did?” Seb asked and Hartley just touched his ears.

“Right. I’ll come back later.” Seb began.

“No, No. You came to Barry and me for a reason. What’s wrong? “ Hartley asked concerned as he slid on a pair of CK briefs. 

“Nervous about later today.” Seb said.

“We’ve got you. We talked about contingency plans if things go south Seb.” Hartley said.

“Yea, we got you bro.” Barry said

Seb jumped.

“Damn it Barry, don’t scare me.” Seb glared at his twin.

“I love you Sebby but I’m not having a threesome with you and my boyfriend.” Barry grinned.

“Asshole.” Seb muttered.

“It’s hairy.” Barry said.“

Seb grabbed a pillow and started whacking Barry with it.

“Pillow Fight!!” Kurt said from the doorway.

Barry turned and fell off the bed.

Kurt, Hartley, and Seb all cracked up laughing.

“You okay Love?” Seb asked concerned, turning his attention to Kurt, noticing the sudden change in his boyfriend. 

“I had an accident. I ruined your good sheets. I’m so sorry Hartley.” Kurt said. He looked at Hartley and tears filled his eyes and he moved his hands to his face. Harley was silently seething. He knew a little bit of what Kurt thru and it pissed him off seeing some of the damage done in person. Blaine Anderson had got off easy in his opinion.

“Shh. It’s okay. We’ll get you cleaned up and change the sheets." Seb cood. 

“I’m sorry. What if I have an accident tonight.” Kurt cried.

“We’ll pack you some extra clothes love.” Seb said tenderly as he kissed Kurt’s face.

He shared a look with Barry and Hartley who were now wearing robes and silently watching the two boys.

“Years of Emotional Damage.” Seb mouthed to them.

Barry went over to Kurt and kneeled down next to him.

“Kurt, it’s okay. The sheets can be washed. We’re not mad at you sweetie.” Barry said. His heart broke for the other boy.

Barry followed Kurt & Seb into the guest bedroom. He took the sheets off the bed while Seb helped Kurt out of his soiled clothes and into the shower.

“Hey Boys, I’m taking your dirty clothes and putting them in the hamper.” Barry said.

“Thanks Barry.” Seb yelled. He helped Kurt with his front and backside.

“It’s okay Love.” Seb said softly and the next thing he knew Kurt was sobbing into his chest.

“I’m so sorry I come with so much baggage Sebby.” Kurt cried.

Seb switched to his Dom tone: “Listen to me Kurt Elizabeth Hummell, you have nothing to apologize for. Barry, Hartley, and I love you. I told you Sunday night and I'll say it as many times as you need me to Love. I don’t care how many issues come with loving you Baby. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt replied.

“Good Boy.” Seb said softly.

“Sir?” Kurt asked.

“Yes Kurt?” Seb asked.

“Can I have the trash can?” Kurt asked.

Seb picked Kurt up and gently set him in front of the toilet. He rubbed his Love’s back and dried his hair as Kurt vomited into the toilet.

“I’ve got you Love.” Seb said. He then called for Barry who ‘Flashed’ into the room.

“What’s wrong?” Barry asked worriedly.

“Can you go get his anti-nausea meds and maybe pack a few trash bags.” Seb asked.

“Of course, we’re taking Hartley’s 2012 Buick Enclave. My 2010 Ford Fusion is in the shop.” Barry said.

“Barry, should I announce Sebby and mines news?” Kurt asked.

“I’d only tell our sister. Dad’s…Well..Dad’s…” Barry couldn’t find the right words to explain how he felt about their biological Dad.

“Dad’s a homophobic asshole who ripped our family apart.” Seb growled.

“Oh, and Caitlin is coming with us. I’m leaving to pick her up at 4.” Barry added.

Kurt squealed.

“Hey Seb, how far is Jeff’s place from Dads? “ Barry asked.

“Two blocks away from the Smythe’s, Did you get the turkey ready?.” Seb replied.

“Shit.” Barry said.

“I’ve got BarryKins!” Hartley yelled.

“Damn his good hearing.” Barry muttered.

“I heard that DickFace.” Hartley yelled again.

“You love my dick!” Barry yelled.

Hartley walked into the room and his reply to Barry died on his lips. He suddenly got concerned looking at the scene before him.

“Everything okay?” Hartley asked.

“His Morning Sickness is acting up.” Seb replied.

“It’s going to be okay, and don’t worry if you get sick in my SUV. It’s easily cleaned up. It’s due for a cleaning anyways.” Hartley said.

“Thanks Hartley.” Kurt said before vomiting again.

“Can we play video games?” Kurt asked.

Barry, Kurt, and Seb ended up pulling out Barry’s PS4.

“What game do you want to play Kurt?” Barry asked.

“Nothing with Gore, I um have a weak stomach for it.” Kurt replied.

“Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, Medievil, Kingdom Hearts?” Hartley asked.

“All 4?” Kurt asked.

“Babe, Medievil does have some gore in it.” Seb added as he rubbed his back.

“The other three then.” Kurt said.

“Of course. We’ll have to get two more controllers Hartley and keep them stored for Kurtie.” Barry said.

Kurt, Seb, and Hartley played video games while Barry tended to the dressing and turkey.

“That smells good. I’m sorry in advance if I can’t eat everything.” Kurt said.

“Eat what you can Kurt tonight.” Barry said. He looked at the clock. It was already 3pm.

“We better get dressed.” Seb said.

Kurt whined.

“If it were up to me Love, we’d go to Jeffies or just stay here for Thanksgiving.” Seb said as he gently pulled Kurt up off the floor.

“Leave those controllers there. I’ll put them away later.” Hartley said.

“Do you need any help Kurt? I already put extra blankets, trash bags, and a pillow in the car for you.” Hartley said.

“Thank You Hartley.” Kurt said.

“The Allen-Smythe-Rathaway’s will always look out for you.” Hartley said. He ruffled Kurt’s hair on the way by to the kitchen.

“Come on Love, Let’s go get ready.” Seb said.

“Yes Sir.” Kurt said.

Barry and Harley smiled and shared a knowing grin.

“I’ll be back soon.” Barry said as he planted a kiss on Hartley’s cheek.

Barry ‘Flashed’ over to Caitlin’s apartment and knocked on her door.

“Just a minute Bartholomew!” Caitlin yelled.

Barry just shook his head.

Caitlin opened the door wearing a midnight blue dress with gold hoop earrings.

“Ready to go my dear?” Barry said offering his arm.

“Oh shut it. How’s Kurt?” Caitlin asked. She took his arm anyways.

“His morning sickness is acting up and some of the residue from his old relationship is starting to show thru.” Barry said. He paused and then looked like he wanted to cry.

“He’s afraid Hartley or I will be mad at him if he vomits on anything or has an accident. He put his hands in front of his face, like he was afraid that Hartley was going to hit him for pissing the bed this morning.” 

“Ugh, I want to kill that bastard. I wish Kurt had found Seb before that dick did.” Caitlin said darkly.

“What are you planning?” Barry asked.

“Nothing My Dear Bartholomew.” Caitlin said.

Barry raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“Come on, let’s go back to your place.” Caitlin said.

“Yes Mam.” Barry said.

Caitlin hit him on the arm and they arrived in Barry and Hartleys apartment.

“I have to go get ready but make yourself at home.” Barry said.

“Playing video games all day instead of cooking?” Caitlin asked, noticing the game controllers out.

Barry shrugged his shoulder and said that Kurt wanted to play it as he walked into the Master Bedroom.

A few minutes later, Sebastian came out wearing a pair of slacks, a white shirt, and a grey sweater.

“Good evening Caitlin. Happy Thanksgiving.” Seb said as he gave her a hug,

“Happy Thanksgiving to you Seb. Where’s Kurt?” Caitlin asked.

“Finishing getting ready. His morning sickness is acting up. I gave him his anti-nausea meds before I came out here.” Seb said. He went and got both him and Caitlin two bottles of water.

“You’re worried about tonight, aren’t you?” Caitlin asked.

“Yea, I wish we could just go to Jeffs or just stay here.” Seb said.

Caitlin walked him over to the couch.

“Yea, I wish we could too. Last year was a fucking mess. Your Dad kept asking Barry if I was his girlfriend and something about marriage contracts. We ended up walking out. Barry was so humiliated. Harley knew exactly what he needed.” Caitlin said with a wink.

Seb chuckled at that.

“Sebby!?” Kurt yelled.

“In the living room Love. Caitlin…” Seb yelled. He laughed when his boyfriend ran into the room and practically bowled over Caitlin. Thank God they were both sitting.

“It’s good to see you too Kurt.” Caitlin said.

“What a beautiful dress, if you ever need it altered, I can do that for you.” Kurt said.

Seb spit out his drink.

“You sew?” Caitlin and Seb asked.

“Yea, it relaxes me. I’m actually considering a design school.” Kurt said shyly. He looked at Seb.

Seb bit back a sigh, knowing what was most likely going thru his boyfriends head.

“Baby, if you want to be a Fashion Designer, go for it. I’ll be by your side no matter what profession you choose.” Seb said. He pressed his lips to Kurt.

“I don’t want you to give up on your dreams, not for me or anyone.” Seb said quietly in his Dom tone.

“Yes, Sebastian.” Kurt said.

“Good Boy.” Seb replied.

“Are we all ready to go or do you two need a moment alone?” Barry said.

Caitlin threw a pillow at him and it hit it’s intended target.

“Ow! Your mean Caitlin.” Barry whined.

“Serves you right BarryKins, Seb needed to comfort Kurt for some reason and you ruined it.” Hartley said with an amused expression on his face.

“BARRYKINS?! Oh. My. Fucking Good.” Catlin howled with laughter.

“Your all mean to me.” Barry whined again.

“He’s such a child.” Seb whispered.

“Alright, we’re due at the Smythe’s at 6. Let’s head out.” Hartley said.

They all piled in Hartley’s Red Buick Enclave and they were off.

Nearly 2 hours later, the group was pulling up to a French styled mansion with a gated Fence. Hartley put in the code that Barry had given him. In the backseat, Seb started shaking and reached over and grabbed Kurt’s hand. He didn’t want to be here but as a Smythe he knew he had to. Now that his Mother was gone, he wondered if that would soften his old man. The last time he was here, they had a massive argument.

“You okay Sebby?” Kurt asked.

“Scared.” Seb said with tears in his eyes.

 _“It’s going to be ok my Darling. We have your nieces and nephews to meet. I doubt Gabrielle Smythe Laurent won’t take any shit. She loves you Sebby.”_ Kurt said _._

_“I love you My Beautiful One. I don’t want an arranged marriage or go back to conversation therapy. I want to date you.” Seb cried._

_“He will.”_ A woman said _._ Both boys were startled when Gabriel Smythe Laurent held out her hand to Seb.

 _“Your brother, Caitlin, and that sexy man of Bartholomew’s are already in the house. They wanted to give you guys privacy. Hartley heard what you said and sent me out to fetch you”_ Gabrielle said answering Seb and Kurt’s question _._

_“I’m glad Barry found such a loving partner.” Seb said._

_“You have too Sebby Webby.” Gabrielle said in a teasing tone._

_“He’s been nauseated today; we just have to watch him.” Seb said._

Gabrielle nodded.

As the boys walked in the house, they were greeted by tall man with Green eyes and was about 6’4.

“There you are you piece of shit. I was wondering when you were going to show your faggot ass around here. That slut Mother of yours kept you away from here. You need that convestion therapy. It didn’t work on your brother. I thought separating you two would work. Pascal was the proper son.” Arthur Smythe said in lieu of a hello.

“Calm down love.” Seb whispered. He could feel Kurt vibrating with rage.

“Nice to see you too **father**.” Seb said, mustering as much hatered into the word as possible.

“Where’s Barry, Hartley, and Caitlin?” Kurt asked.

“In the kitchen, I suspect.” Gabriele said. On the way by, she discreetly gave her old man the proper “Fuck You” salute. Kurt and Seb just grinned.

She lead them into the foyer and then Kitchen.

“What a beautiful home.” Kurt said.

“It hasn’t felt like home for years.” Seb muttered.

“We don’t have to stay long Love.” Kurt said.

“He has to stay thru dinner. Who is this fucking slut? “Mr. Smythe asked .

“‘My boyfriend and love of my life.” Seb said.

“Kurt Hummell.” Kurt said holding out a hand while holding himself up with the aid of his beautiful boyfriend. He wanted to deck the man for saying all those nasty things about his Sebby.

“Pleasure. Let Kurt go Sebastian. He can walk on his own.” Arthur Smythe said.

“He’s had major surgery that he’s still recovering from. I won’t be leaving him.” Seb practically growled.

They followed Gabrielle into the kitchen where Barry and Hartley was talking to a medium tall man with brown hair and hazel eyes,

“Kurt, Sebastian. This is my husband and fashion designer Michael Laurent.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Seb and Kurt said at the same time.

“Likewise. I also understand from my lovely wife that you create your own clothes.” Michael Laurent said.

“Yes, They’re in my room at home.” Kurt said.

“I’d love to see them sometime.” Have you decided on any Fashion Design schools? My lovely wife tells me that you also want to do theater. You always do both.” Michael said.

“I haven’t decide yet, I’m thinking Julliard, Columbia, FIT, and NYADA.” Kurt replied.

“I’d love to see your designs. Here’s my card. Hit me up, who knows maybe I’ll write up a personal recommendation. Julliard does do theatre and fashion along with Columbia.” Michael said.

“Thank you.” Kurt said.

At that moment, two voices yelled: Uncle Barry!!

Both Kurt and Seb turned around and two kids; a boy around age of 8 and a girl around the age of 10 came around the corner. They watched as Barry knelt down on ground to hug his niece and nephew.

“It’s good to see you Elizabeth and Michael (Kurt started crying at the mention of his mother’s name). There’s someone I’d like you to meet. Do you remember your Mom and me mention that you had another uncle in another country?” Barry said/asked. They both nodded. 

Barry smiled.

“Well, this is your Uncle Sebastian and his boyfriend Kurt.” Barry said.

“Your pretty.” Elizabeth said pointing to Kurt and she ran to him.

Kurt let go of Seb and knelt down to the little girl.

“Thank you sweetie, I’m Kurt, your Uncle Sebby’s boyfriend.” Kurt said.

“Uncle Kurt is nice Uncle Sebastian.” Elizabeth said.

“I know. He’s very special to me.” Seb said, as he opened up his arms.

Elizabeth jumped into his uncle Seb’s arms.

Seb started singing to the little girl in French.

“You have a pretty voice.” Elizabeth said.

“Thank you sweetie, but Uncle Kurt has an even prettier voice and your Uncle Barry has an okay voice.” Seb said (Hey!” Barry injected).

“Uncle Sebastian, why were you holding Uncle Kurt like that?” Michael asked.

“Uncle Kurt had major surgery and is still recovering.” Gabriele said.

She and her husband along with Barry & Hartley were pleased that that they liked Kurt and Seb.

“I love you Uncle Sebastian and Uncle Kurt.” Both Michael and Elizabeth said.

“We love you both so much.” Kurt said. He winked at Seb who chuckled. Seb knew that his boy was planning something for Christmas.

“Dinner is ready.” Hartley said.

“Come on Love.” Seb said and Kurt wordlessly followed him to the kitchen table.

Seb pulled the chair out for Kurt and gently sat him in it. He instantly noticed that Iris was there and he got a sinking feeling in the pit of stomach.

When Barry came into the room, he instantly saw Iris and his hackles instantly rose. “Not again.” Barry muttered and he shared a look with his soulmate. 

“It’s going to be okay BarryKins, let’s go sit by Kurt and Seb.” Hartley said quietly in his Dom Tone.

Once everyone sat down, Pascal Smythe led them in Grace.

“I’d like to see Barthomew and Sebastian in my office after dinner.” Arthur Smythe said.

Barry and Seb instantly grabbed onto their partner’s hands. They both felt like they were going to be sick.

Halfway thru dinner, Kurt started feeling sick, he had eaten ¾ of his plate.

“Gorgeous, you okay?” Seb said quietly. Barry, Hartley, and Gabrielle broke away from their individual conversations and immediately concerned

“I think I’m going to be sick Sebby.” Kurt said.

“Come on Babe.” Seb said.

“SIT DOWN SEBASTIAN PASCAL SMYTHE!” Arthur Smythe said.

“He has a medical condition.” Barry growled, not appreciating how their father was treating his future brother in law.

“He can find the bathroom by himself and doesn’t need you. He’ll need to finish his plate once he’s returned.” Mr. Smythe said.

“Sebastian.” Kurt moaned.

“Down the hall, and too the left.” Barry said.

Kurt got up and unfortunately didn’t make it two steps before he vomited.

“I’m sorry.” Kurt cried and he fled the room seeing the angry looks on Mr. Smythe, Pascal, and Iris face.

Barry shared a look with Seb who nodded.

“I didn’t dismiss you.” Arthur Smythe said.

Barry gave him the middle finger. He found Kurt in one of the bathrooms upstairs.

He chuckled slightly.

“I see you found my old room.” Barry said as he walked into the bathroom that was attached to the room.

“I’m sorry BarryBear. I got full and tried to eat more. Your Dad was giving me death stares throughout dinner and…and…” Kurt sobbed.

“Shh, It’s okay Kurtie. My dad’s an asshole along with my brother Pascal. I think Father Dearest wants Seb and I in an arranged marriage.” Barry said as he pulled the smaller boy to his chest.

“I can’t live without you or Sebby.” Kurt bawled.

“You won’t have to baby.” Seb said as he knocked on the bathroom door.

“Welcome to my old room Sebby. ”Barry said.

“Yea, mine is across the hall. I came up to tell you that Dad is waiting for us in his office and that we filled in Gabrielle on what’s going on. She’s thrilled to be an Aunt.” Sebastian said.

“Can I see your room Sebby?” Kurt said.

“What about mine?” Barry playfully wined.

“You’re a science nerd and comic book nerd.” Kurt said.

“Rude!” Barry dramatically gasped. “You okay now Kurt?” Barry said, his tone close to Seb’s Dom tone.

“Yes.” Kurt replied. He got up and pulled Seb to his old bedroom.

Barry laughed when he heard Kurt call Seb a hot sexy nerd and him a sexy Forensic Scientist.

He got up and went downstairs to his father’s study.

“About time you showed up BarryBoo.” Iris said as Barry entered the room.

“What the hell are you doing here West?” Barry growled.

“That’s no way to speak to your future wife.” Arthur Smythe said.

“I’m gay and my soulmate is Hartley Constantine Rathaway.” Barry said.

“As is mine is Kurt Elizabeth Hummell.” Sebastian said as he walked into the room. He instantly grabbed his brothers hand. 

“Kurt's with Hartley, and Caitlin, They’re waiting in the car.” Seb whispered in Barry’s ear.

“We know why you’re here Ms. West and I assure you; my Brother is NOT interested.” Seb said.

“I already signed the papers.” Iris whinned.

“How did you know Iris was interested in me? Barry asked.

“I Had you followed for years you stupid shit. I separated you two because I had the feeling that one or both of you were going to be fags and no male Smythe will be a queer. I paid all that $ to send you both to conversion therapy at different times of course but that cock sucker Rathaway broke you out at the age of 12. That whore Mother broke you out Sebastian less than a week after you came out to us, filed for divorce again and moved you to France permanently. What that bitch didn’t know is that I slipped in a clause saying that you come back here to the States if something happened to her before you turned 18. Luckily, that happened. I sent Pascal to France to keep an eye on you. I’m glad the bitch is dead, I can now claim insurance on her.” Arthur Smythe said.

Barry and Seb were white as ghosts and seething with rage.

”You told me that I was going on vacation. Our Aunt Nora was killed in front of me!” Barry cried. 

“She was having a bad influence on you. I knew I had to get you away from her somehow. I told you that you were going on vacation. So gullible.” Arthur Smythe fired back.

Barry looked down and saw that Sebastian had a marriage contract. He noticed that his twin was to be married to Caitlin. 

“You’ll be sorry you fucked with me and Sebastian.” Barry hissed. He took both contracts and ripped them up.

“Let’s get out of here.” Barry said. He noticed the tears in his twins eyes. He silently picked Seb up and carried him out to the Buick.

On his way out the door, Barry yelled:

”Seb and I love dick! Fuck you Father.”

As soon as he saw Hartley standing outside the SUV, he growled: "Call Jeff or Nick." 

Hartley knew that tone and immediately called Jeff.

“Happy Thanksgiving.” Jeff said with a smile. 

“Can we come over?” Hartley said. He knew something had happened inside. 

“Yea. What’s going on?” Jeff asked as he shared a concerned look with his Dad and Nick.

“We’ll tell you when we get there.” Hartley replied.

“Barrykins, it’s going to be okay Sweeheart.” Hartley said. He paused and used his Dom tone: “Put Seb in the car and get in.”

Barry did what Hartley said.

They sped out of the Smythe’s and was at the Sterlings in minutes.

Thomas Sterling, Nick, and Jeff were waiting for them when they pulled up.

“What’s wrong?” Nick asked softly, but his hazel eyes held a protective glint.

“Let’s wait until we get inside.” Hartley said smirking at the look in Nick’s eyes.

“Can one of you carry these two inside? I’ve got Barry.” Harley said.

Nick went around and grabbed Kurt under his knees.

“Nicky?” Kurt said as he looked sleepily at Nick.

“Yea, it’s me.” Nick said as he ran his fingers thru Kurt’s chestnut hair.

“I got sick and Sebby family hates me.” Kurt mumbled sleepily. 

“We’ll take care of you.” Nick said.

Jeff carried Sebastian as both Mr. Sterling got the doors for the three boys.

“Take Kurt and Seb up to your room Jeff.” Thomas Sterling said.

CaItlin, and Hartley introduced themselves to Mr. Sterling.

“Pleasure to meet you both, I wish it was under better circumstances but I’ll have you put Barry in a guest room. Hartley, you can stay in one with Barry while Caitlin can stay in one as well.

Let’s put Seb and Kurt in the room across from ours.” Jeff said.

“Love you Kurtie.” Seb said sleepily. 

Jeff lovingly looked down at Seb who had wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck and said: “Seb, it’s Jeff. Your at my place.” Jeff said.

“Where’s Kurt? I need Kurt.” Seb said. 

“I’ve got him Seb.” Nick said as he gently set Kurt down on the bed. He motioned for Jeff to do the same to Seb. They watched as both Seb and Kurt latched onto eachother.

They heard Barry sobbing in the next room with both Hartley and Caitlin comforting him.

‘What the fuck happened tonight?’ Niff thought together.

At that moment, Seb woke up and looked around. He smiled when saw Nick, Jeff, and then his Kurt. His sweet beautiful Kurt.

“What happened tonight Seb?” Nick asked gently. 

Seb gave them both a break down of what happened and by the end of it, both boys wanted to hunt down Mr. Smythe, and this Iris West person. 

“You can stay as long as you want.” Jeff said as he sat down on the bed.

“Would you like both of us in here tonight?” Nick asked gently. ‘How dare Mr. Smythe do that to his sons. Separating them so they don’t turn out gay and sending them to conversion therapy.’ Nick thought. He thanked Hartley and their late Mom for getting the boys out of there when they did. He was seething with pure rage inside. 

“Yes Please.” Seb replied.

“It’s going to be okay Seb. The Sterlings and Duvall’s have your back.” Nick said as he rubbed Seb’s back. He noticed that Kurt was still asleep. He looked so cute when he slept. 

“We’ll deal with what to do later but for now get some rest. Do you want some pjs to change into?” Jeff asked.

“Um, if it’s alright with you, do you mind if I sleep in my underwear?” Seb asked shyly.

“Of course not hon. You can always sleep naked too. Nick and I normally do when he's here.” Jeff said.

Niff helped Seb and Kurt out of their clothes.

“Kurtie, do you want to keep your underwear on or go naked?” Jeff asked.

“Naked please.” Kurt said. 

_“What happened tonight My Darling?”_ Kurt asked.

Seb turned to him, and buried his head in Kurt's chest, crying his eyes out. 

Seb told him what happended and by the end of it. Kurt Elizabeth Hummell was pissed.

“Sebastian, Your moving in with me or Barry. I don't give a fuck which. You need somewhere stable to live. Maybe we could look into a place of our own. ” Kurt said. 

"I know Love." Seb said as Kurt whipped away his tears. 

“We’ll deal with that soon Kurt. I want both of you to rest. Jeff and I have things under control.” Nick said, as close to his Dom Tone. 

“Yes, Nick.” Kurt and Sebastian said at once.

They all changed for the night and climbed in bed. All four boys finding comfort in each other. This would be a Thanksgiving none of them would soon forget.


	32. Kurt's 'West Side Story' Revenge (Everything's Coming Up Kurt).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Residue of Thanksgiving is delt with and Kurt has his opening night of "Little Shop of Horrors" with a big twist. 😊.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Titles for this Chapter.  
> Slight M/E cause NIFF are horndogs. Lol.  
> Enjoy the next Chapter in our favorite couples story. 😊

The days following the Thanksgiving fiasco, it was decided that Barry, and Seb have their own rooms at the Sterling’s when they visited and that Seb could move in with the Hummell-Hudson-Evans since he practically lived there anyways. Both Smythe’s were reminded that they had a family in both the Sterling’s and Hummel’s.

Caitlin had to work that holiday weekend, so Barry flashed her back to Central City. She was beyond pissed when Seb and Barry told her what happened last night and previous weekend. She wanted to personally freeze Iris’ vagina off along with both Barry & Seb’s Dad’s and brothers dicks. Between Burt Hummel, Arthur & Pascal Smythe, and Iris West, she was planning her own hit list. ‘Arranged marriages. Like I’d get married to Seb, he’s like my long lost cousin and that’s a bit gross.’ She thought. She was pissed. She knew that Smythe Sr. was a dick and unfortunately if Barry or Seb wanted to get any inheritance- Barry and Seb had to both show up on their 18th or 21st birthdays to receive it. Barry confided in her what he planned to do with the inheritance several years ago. What Arthur Smythe didn’t know was how close she, Hartley, and Barry were. It was her and Hartley who pieced back Barry together after Hartley broke him out of that horrible place in Dallas, TX after they figured out that Mr. Smythe most likely drugged Barry and shipped him off that Christmas to Conversion Camp. She knew that Hartley had always had a crush on Barry since they were kids and made the decision to ‘infiltrate the camp’ once they had pieced together what happened to Barry that Christmas. At the time, Barry was 15 and Mr. Smythe had legal power over him since he was still a minor. She was thankful that the legal age in Central City was 16. If you can drive at 16, your considered an adult. You just couldn’t drink until the age of 18. Her guess, was that Mr. Smythe decided that since Barry and her were close, that Seb would like to be married to her after ‘turning straight’. It was like that show ’90 Day Fiancé’. She was glad that Seb and Barry didn’t have to subject themselves to that anymore. She wished she could undo the years of damage that Arthur Smythe had done to the Smythe Twins. She knew that Mr. Smythe was sending Uncle Henry and Aunt Nora checks since she saw a check made out to them one time when Nora had her go out to get the mail, but when Nora was murdered and Henry was framed. Those checks most likely started going to Joe West when he took Barry in. How Iris could be a homophobic bitch was beyond her comprehension.

Each holiday, she and Hartley- well mainly Hartley if she was being honest with herself-He talked Barry out of that dark place each year. She was glad when Barry and him decided to go out when Hartley had the balls to finally ask Barry out when Barry was 16. They got their own place soon after. She was glad Barry had someone to help look after him. At the time, both Hartley and her were 18.

She was so glad that Barry and Seb had reunited- though several years too late in her opinion. She watched as year after year and holiday after holiday the result of what Arthur Smythe did to Barry, by telling him that Sebastian didn’t exist. Barry knew Seb was out there, it just didn’t occur to them to look outside the US. They could have saved Seb all that pain and could have been united with his twin years ago. She would regret that decision the rest of her days.

Barry ‘Flash’ packed both his and Seb’s rooms at the Smythe’s of what little remained there. He put boxes at the Hummell-Hudsons, and his and Hartley’s loft.. He knew then that both Hartley and him would get a bigger house before the end of the year and move Kurt and Seb in with them or at least give them a permeant room. 

“I split the majority of our stuff up between Kurt’s, and my loft. I ran into Dad and told him to go fuck himself and that I’d like a bank check for both Seb and I delivered to Joe West’s place. He reluctantly agreed.” Barry said as he came into Jeff’s room.

“What if Kurt and I want to eventually buy our own place?” Seb asked.

“We’ll help you pack and move you doofus. We no longer live at Smythe mansion. Arthur Smythe is an empty nester.” Barry said as he ruffled Seb’s hair.

“You already have part of my closet at the house too Sebby.” Kurt said.

 _“I love you My Beautiful One.”_ Seb said.

“Next Thanksgiving, you’re coming to ours. Why the fuck did both of you have to show up if your Dad is that much of a dick?” Nick asked.

Barry sighed and ran his hands thru his hair.

“Part of the inheritance clause states that all Smythe’s have to attend either Thanksgiving or Christmas on either their 18th or 21st birthday. My guess, is that Dad planned on Seb and I meeting for the first time at one those ‘Family Gatherings’ and get us both into arranged marriages after sending us to ‘Conversion Camp’. Barry said. He paused, and said: “Seb and I are no longer Smythe’s as far as I’m concerned, only on legal documents because we have to have a last name. I’d love to become Barry Allen Rathaway someday.” Barry said. NIFF and Seb had heart eyes. They could tell that Barry was a man in love.

“You’re an unofficially an official Sterling and Duval too Barry, and Seb. Kurtie has been one for nearly 2 years.” Jeff said as Nick nodded in agreement. NIFF winked at Kurt.

That Saturday, Seb and Barry met with Jeff’s Dad and decided to press charges against Arthur Smythe on multiple charges including psychological and emotional abuse.

Thomas Sterling was beyond appalled at what he heard once the Smythe twins were done telling him what Mr. Smythe put them thru. Between the arranged marriages, and conversion camp, not to mention him splitting up the twins themselves when they needed each other the most; He decided then and there to break things off with Sterling -Smythe Law firm and go at it his own way. He was glad Barry had Joe West, Caitlin, and Hartley looking after him all these years. He just wished Seb had something similar. He was appalled that the late Mrs. Smythe’s first attempt at divorce was null and that CPS denied her request to move her and Seb out of the house when Mr. Smythe hit both her and Seb at the age of 7. He was glad that they finally saw the light and granted the divorce the second time. He was glad that Seb was away from Mr. Smythe and livid with how Mr. Smythe handled his son coming out. He wanted to knock some sense into Arthur Smythe. He told both boys that they would also have a place at the Sterlings as well and that he’d work for them pro bono.

Later that afternoon, Seb, Kurt, Barry, Hartley, and NIFF were sitting outside on the deck of the Sterling Estate when Kurt breached the subject of the Winter Musical.

“Sebby, we have Little Shop of Horror Rehearsals starting next week.” Kurt said.

“We’ll be with you Kurtie.” Niff said automatically.

“When do tickets go on sale?” Seb asked.

“Next week.” Kurt replied.

“He needs a date Kurtie.” Jeff said as he kissed the side of Kurt’s head.

“Monday I think. Text Sammy, he’s the director.” Kurt said.

Seb took out his phone and dialed Sam. He didn’t get him so he sent him a text.

**[2** **:00]: To: Sam**

**When do ticket for ‘Little Shop’ go on sale? We’ve had a Thanksgiving from hell. We’re staying at Jeff’s this weekend. Hope you ok.- Sebastian P. Smythe**

**[2:15]: To Sebastian:**

**Sorry, I was in the shower and didn’t hear the phone ring. I’m so sorry to hear that. Do you need anything? Tickets go on Monday at 8am. They’re $5 for students. $7 for adults/non-students. You’re going to order a block of tickets for the Warblers aren’t you?- Sam E. Evans**

Seb had tears in his eyes. ‘Sam is such a sweetheart. It sucks he doesn’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend. Him and Cam would make a cute couple if Sam was Bi.’ Seb thought.

**[2:20]: To Sam:**

**Yes, all the Warblers are going to be there. Since the Warblers aren’t competing anymore. Jeff, Nick, or I will be with Kurt at rehearsals. I’m also having Barry and Hartley sit with the Warblers as well. - Sebastian P. Smythe.**

**[2:30]: To Sebastian:**

**No problem man. Will or Mrs. P. will walk you in and out of the auditorium each day and I suggest sitting where you were during auditions. - Sam E. Evans**

Seb told Kurt, Niff, Barry, and Hartley that the same plan was in place that Sam & Will came up with for Kurt’s audition would be put to use during the rehearsals. They all smiled at that. 

“Hartley or I will be there too.” Barry said.

“You guys have work and school…” Kurt began but Barry cut him off.

“We’ll look out for you Kurt. Get times of rehearsals Sebastian. If they are in the evenings Hartley and I can be there. We love you Kurt.” Barry said.

Kurt turned to Barry and cried into his chest.

“Shh, it’s okay. Can I see one of your designs when you get home?” Barry asked.

“Designs? You’ve been working on your outfits Kurtie?” Jeff asked.

“Some, I’m thinking of making the outfits for the musical.” Kurt replied.

 _“My Beautiful One is going to be SOOO hot in that costum_ e.” Seb said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Soo Hot.” Nick parroted.

Seb turned and grabbed a pillow off the bench that said ‘Jeff’ on it.

“Hey, that’s my pillow.” Jeff whined as Seb hit Nick with it.

“Your such a child Jeffie.” Kurt sassed.

“Love you too Kurtie.” Jeff said. He then tackled Kurt who squealed to let him go.

Seb, Nick, Barry, and Hartley looked amused at the pair

“Hey Barry, I was wondering if you’d like to come around Kurt’s for Christmas.” Seb asked.

“We’d love to.” Barry said. He turned to NIFF and asked them if they’d like to see his and Hartley’s apartment.

The two boys agreed.

“You know Barrykins, once we get our own house, we can get that lock you mentioned that Carol has on her door and give these boys a key. I’m actually excited to meet her.” Hartley said.

“Yea, I know as much as I love our loft. We can’t change the locks.” Barry said.

“Can we see your apartment Loft?” Jeff asked as he bounced on his feet.

“Sure Jeff, Grab my hand.” Barry said.

Barry ‘Flashed’ NIFF to his and Hartley’s apartment.

They were back 20 minutes later.

“Holy shit, that’s a nice place.” Nick said as he sat down on the lounge chair and curled up in Jeff’s arms.

“Thanks. When we get a house, I think we’re going to get one with two extra bedrooms.” Hartley said.

“Maybe as a graduation present for us, we get an apartment together?” Nick asked Jeff.

“I’d like that Nicky. We can have Kurt and Seb over too.” Jeff said.

“Of course we’ll have them over you numbskull.” Nick said.

“I’m your numbskull, and sometimes Kurt’s numbskull.” Jeff whispered back.

The other boys just rolled their eyes at how cute NIFF were being.

At that moment, Seb’s phone started to ring. He looked at it and said. “It’s my sister.”

Seb went to take the call and came back a few minutes later.

“Love, Gabrielle’s husband wants to see your designs. He’s coming to your house at 7pm Tuesday.” Seb said. NIFF, Barry, and Hartley all grinned at that

Kurt grinned then asked Seb if he’d help him fill out a few college applications.

“Of course my Love.” Seb said.

“Would you guys like to stay the night? We’d drive you guys back in the morning.” Jeff asked.

“You boys are so sweet but I drove here. We have to work in the morning unfortunately, so Barry and I have to head out. Thank you for everything.” Hartley said.

“Of course.” Jeff said. Jeff and Nick gave both Hartley their numbers.

Barry and Hartley gave everyone hugs and left.

“By the way Jeffie, where’s Amber?” Kurt asked.

“Mom’s on a business trip in Europe. There new Spring Line just launched. Being a CEO of your own company is lots of work. Maybe Mom could write you a recommendation.” Jeff said excitedly

“I’ve narrowed it down to Julliard, Columbia, and FITT.” Kurt said.

“You’d do great at all three love.” Seb said.

“You feeling okay Kurtie? How’s your stomach? Is your Bulimia Nervosa acting up?” Nick asked.

“I’m okay. Thanks Nicky.” Kurt replied.

The rest of the day relaxed. Kurt and Seb joined NIFF naked in bed again that night.

Monday morning came early for the boys. They decided to stay in bed and work on their homework. Kurt, Jeff, and Seb worked on their various projects that were due just before finals.

“Are you excited to start tutoring Mercedes Kurt?” Jeff asked.

“Yea. I miss her. Sebby and I think we’ve decided on Godparents on the twins.” Kurt said excitedly.

“Do you I get a hint?” Jeff asked.

“You’ll find out at Christmas. Can you get me my nausea meds?” Kurt asked.

“Of course Kurtie.” Jeff said.

Jeff handed Kurt his meds. Both Jeff and Seb watched to make sure Kurt didn’t have any issues swallowing them. Luckily, he kept them down to their relief.

“Have you decided what you wanted for Christmas Love?” Seb asked.

“I have a few ideas.” Kurt replied.

“Well. Let me know what you want.” Seb said.

“What I want, is you inside me Sir.” Kurt growled as ground down on Seb’s crotch.

Seb moaned.

NIFF chuckled.

“If you want, you can go out in the field. Field sex is hot.” Nick suggested.

:”Kinky, I think we’ll go to our room.” Seb said standing up.

“Take me to bed.” Seb growled in Kurt’s ear.

The boys headed into the house.

“The field?” They heard Jeff say.

An hour later the boys returned to their spot on the back of the Sterling’s back porch. They noticed Jeff and Nick weren’t back yet.

“Kinky fuckers must be out in the field fucking like rabbits.” Seb grinned.

“Definitely. Sebby, we have to be at McKinley by 4.” Kurt said.

“I know Love. I’m staying with you.” Seb said. He noticed Kurt relax at that.

10 minutes later, NIFF returned. They were both sweaty, shirtless, and they hadn’t zipped up their pants.

“Have fun you sexy deviants?.” Seb asked with a leer.

“Yep.” Nick said with a wink.

“Seb, we should head to McKinley soon.” Jeff replied.

“Go get cleaned up then we’ll leave.” Nick said to Jeff in his Dom tone.

“Yes Daddy Nicky.” Jeff said.

Seb and Kurt grinned when Nick spanked Jeff’s ass on the way by.

“I can’t get enough of that hot little ass.” Nick said.

“We can tell. Jeffie does have a nice ass but it doesn’t compare to my Sebbys.” Kurt quipped.

Nick just stuck his tongue out at him as Seb nuzzled his nose into the back of his Love’s hair.

“Sebby, do you think Dad show up and stay for my performance?” Kurt asked.

“I don’t know Love. I hope so. I still can’t believe he walked out on your performance at Sectionals. You did a beautiful job Love. I’m so proud of Kurt.” Seb replied as he began rubbing Kurt’s back.

“I love you Sebby.” Kurt said.

“I love you so much Love.” Seb replied as he kissed the top of Kurt’s head.

When NIFF, Kurt, and Seb arrived at McKinley. They were greeting by Mr. Schue who helped get Kurt out of Nick’s Hyundai.

““Thanks Mr. Schue.” Kurt said.

“No problem Kurt.” Will said. He held the door open and grinned when both Seb and Jeff grabbed on to Kurt’s hand to help him steady. Will, Emma, and Sam all knew that Kurt was still recovering from what Anderson did. Sometimes they wondered if Anderson should have gotten the death penalty.

Mercedes, and Kurt knocked it out of the park at rehearsal. In the audience, NIFF, and Seb sat grinning ear to ear. Kurt was born for that stage. Seb went to go get the block of tickets for the Warblers, Hartley, Caitlin, and Barry. 

Kurt told her on break about what happened during Thanksgiving and Mercedes was livid. She was glad Sebastian and Barry were away from that mess. She was ecstatic that Kurt was designing again and that he now had tentative foot in the door being connected to Seb.

Unfortunately, Rachel overheard and started going on about how Kurt stole the role from her and Blaine. She even said that Kurt didn’t have what it takes to be a Fashion Designer or get on Broadway.

Mercedes saw the hurt look cross her friends face.

“SEBASTIAN!” Mercedes yelled immediately.

Jeff was out of his seat in an instant and ran toward the stage as did Sam and Will.

“What’s wrong?” Jeff, Sam, and Will said at the same time, nearly colliding with each other.

Jeff got one look at his Kurtie and said ‘Shit, he’s having a panic attack.’

At this point Seb had returned from waiting in line getting the tickets and saw the commotion on stage. He and Nick sprinted toward the stage.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!” Seb yelled as he reached the scene.

“Rachel.” Mercedes growled.

Nick and Seb looked instantly murderous.

“Shh, it’s on Kurt, your with your family. Mercedes, Nicky, Sebby, and me.” Jeff said quietly. He took Kurt’s hand and put it to his chest.

“Match my breathing Kurtie, your safe.” Jeff said.

Seb came up from behind and started singing directly in Kurt’s ear.

Sam, Will, and Emma all had tears in their eyes. They noticed Mercedes pointing directly at Berry.

“Rachel Berry, this is your first and only warning. Leave Kurt alone. If you don’t, you will be cut from the musical.” Sam growled.

“YOU CANT DO THAT!” Rachel screeched.

“Watch us, now leave the auditorium until your scenes.” Will and Emma hissed.

Seb, and Niff all smirked as Rachel childishly left the stage.

“We’ll have to keep a closer eye on him.” Nick whispered in Jeff’s ear.

Seb took his Love’s hand and took him to sit on the far right of the stage. He sat Kurt in his lap and started singing to him as both NIFF but one of their hands on Kurt’s knee.

“I’m sorry.” Kurt cried.

“Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for my Love. Rachel is the cause of her own problems. Sam, Will, Emma, and your Dalton family all have your back. Your killing this rehearsal and we can’t wait for opening night Baby.” Seb said.

“Seb, take Kurt home. He’ll be needed Wednesday and the rest of the week after” Sam said.

Niff, and Seb all nodded.

Sam and Will escorted the small family unit out to Nick’s Hyundai and helped load Kurt in.

“We’ll deal with Berry if she causes you anymore problems Kurt.” Sam said.

Kurt just nodded.

He gave NIFF, and Seb a hug and told them that they’d see him at home.

On the way home, Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt and started to kneel.

Seb, and Jeff were in the backseat and shared a heartbroken look.

“We’re almost home Love.” Seb whispered as he ran his hand thru Kurt’s hair.

Nick parked his Hyundai in the drive next to Kurt’s Nav. Seb’s Corvette was in the garage.

Jeff helped Kurt out of the SUV and held the door as Seb scooped him up.

“Sir…” Kurt said.

“I’ll take care of you Love. We’re home.” Seb said.

Nick opened the door and held it open for the two boys.

“Go take care of Kurt.” Nick said.

Nick’s phone beeped.

**[4:30 PM] : To Nick Duvall**

**Jeff Sterling**

**How did Kurt’s first day of rehearsal go? I tried calling Seb but got no answer. I got swamped at work and couldn’t leave on time. I just got out. I’ll be there tomorrow. – Barry A. Smythe**

**[4:30] To: Barry Allen**

**We’re home. Things were a disaster. Call me.- Nick. A. Duvall**

Nick’s phone rang immediately after sending that text. Nick explained everything that happened.

“That fucking Bitch. Tell Kurt, I’ll be there the rest of the week. Have you guys eaten yet?” Barry asked. Nick could tell he was pissed.

“No. I doubt Kurt will be in the mood to eat after what Rachel put him thru.” Nick said. Jeff came over and rubbed his Boyfriend and Dom’s back.

“I’ll pick something up for him.” Barry said.

“Thanks Barry.” Nick said.

“No problem.” Barry said and he disconnected the call.

“Everything ok Nicky?” Jeff asked.

“Barry’s on his way over.” Nick replied.

“What can I do for you Daddy Nick?” Jeff said.

“On your knees for Daddy.” Nick growled.

Jeff dropped to his knees and undid Nick’s zipper.

“So big Daddy.” Jeff said.

“Look at you, my good Slut. Submitting in Kurt’s kitchen. You like the feeling of possibly getting caught? Anyone of Kurt’s family could walk in at any moment. That turn you on?” Nick said in his Dom tone.

“Yes Daddy.” Jeff said.

“Suck me until I cum. Swallow it all.” Nick said as he reached around spanked Jeff’s ass.

At that moment, Seb walked into the kitchen. He smirked at the scene before him. Jeff on his knees sucking his Dom in a somewhat public place. Nick heard the footsteps and looked to see who it was, relived that it was Seb and not Carol. They exchanged a silent look and Nick just smiled then groaned as felt like he was about to bust.

“Swallow.” Nick growled/moaned.

Nick released down his subs throat.

“Enjoy your protein shake Jeffie?” Seb teased.

“Fuck.” Jeff said. He groaned as he got up off his knees.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

“Barrys here with dinner.” Nick said.

Seb grinned and skipped to the door as NIFF made themselves more presentable.

“Hey Bro, how are you?” Barry asked as he gave Seb a hug. 

“Could be better. I had to calm Kurt down. Let me take those.” Seb said.

Barry handed Seb their carry out dinner as he said:

“Poor thing. I rearranged things at work so I can get off exactly at 4 the next two weeks. You guys can use the loft. Hartley normally gets home by 3. Where is Kurt?” Barry asked.

“Sleeping. I told him to rest and that I’d call him when dinners ready.”

“Mind if I go see him? Oh, Michael will be here at 8. He has to fly back to France. Some type of emergency meeting came up.” Barry said.

“Shit.” Niff and Seb said simultaneously.

Barry headed downstairs to see Kurt. He knocked on the door but got no answer from the other boy. He went in and sat on the bed.

“Kurt, it’s Barry. Dinner’s ready and Michael Laurent is coming over.” Barry said.

“Huh?” Kurt said sleepily.

“Dinners ready and your future sister in law Husband is coming over to look at your designs.” Barry replied. He had to admit, sleepy Kurt was adorable.

“WHAT!?” Kurt shrieked.

Barry just shook his head at Kurt’s antics and repeated himself.

“Barry, can you help me to the restroom? I have to pee” Kurt asked.

“Of course.” Barry said and he ‘Flashed’ Kurt to the restroom.

“I’ll be outside the door.” Barry said.

Kurt called for Barry who helped Kurt clean up.

“Thanks Barry.” Kurt said.

“No problem Kurtie.” Barry replied.

“Hey Barry, can you help me with Sebbys Christmas present?” Kurt ask dad.

“Of course.” Barry said and Kurt whispered what he wanted to get the love of his life for Christmas in Barry’s ear.

Barry had tears in his eyes when Kurt got done telling him what his plans were.

‘Sebby has really found the one.’ Barry thought.

They headed downstairs to eat.

The multinamed family had dinner that Barry brought over. Carol offered to reimburse Barry for dinner but he refused her offer.

The family unit went to go get into some nicer clothes for their guest.

At 8pm, Michael Laurent rang the doorbell. Carol went to answer it. She introduced herself and held the door open. Everyone introduced themselves.

Kurt was a nervous wreck.

“It’s okay Love.” Seb whispered.

“I apologize to show up like this but I have a scheduling conflict.” Michael said.

“It’s no problem at all.” Carol said.

Michael and Kurt headed upstairs to Kurt’s bedroom. Kurt showed him every outfit he had made and one he was working on as part of Seb’s Christmas present.

“These are amazing Kurt. I think you would do well in design school.” Michael Laurent said.

“I was told that I’d eventually go blind in my right eye, maybe in 5 years or so.” Kurt said.

“Well, you can always double major in both Fashion and Theatre. I see great things in your future Kurt, health issues aside.” Michael said. He grinned and said “We’ll eventually be family officially. I see you and Seb lasting a long time by the way.”

“Thanks. I see forever with him too.” Kurt said.

“I’ll be in touch Kurt, if you have any questions regarding fashion or anything else. Please don’t hesitate to get ahold of me.” Michael said.

Michael helped Kurt back downstairs. He shook everyone’s hands and headed out.

“Well Love, what did my Brother in Law say?” Seb asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

“He Loved my designs.” Kurt squealed.

Everyone in the room cheered.

“This could be big for you Kurtie.” Jeff said.

“Michael said, he sees a future for me in design despite my health issues.” Kurt said.

“Your going to go far Love, and you have a big ass family who will back you no matter what.” Seb said as he kissed Kurt on his forehead.

The rest of the week, Kurt had no more issues with Rachel. Seb thought it partly had to do with having Barry there. He grinned at that. No one messed with a Smythe.

~

The Following week, were Final Exams, along with the Winter Musical.

Jeff and Kurt’s presentation was due along with Kurt and Sebs.

Seb called Will who told them that he’d walk with them so Kurt didn’t have any issues.

Jeff, Kurt, and Seb thanked Will once their presentations were over. Will told them that he’d see them for Rehearsals. The boys all felt good after their presentations. 

~

The night before opening Night, Kurt was sitting at his desk putting the finishing touches on his costume.

“Love, your going to blow everyone away tomorrow night.” Seb said as he rubbed Kurt’s back.

“I’m nervous. What if I mess up? ” Kurt said as tears filled his eyes.

“I know Baby, but you’re going to have both of your families there. I don’t think you’ll mess up. From what I’ve seen in rehearsals- you’ve done spectacular.” Seb cooed.

“Do you think Dad will show up?” Kurt asked as a tear ran down his cheek.

“I don’t know Love. He’s an idiot if he doesn’t.” Seb said. His heart broke for his Love. He knew that Burt had destroyed this family in unimaginable ways. He was scared what the divorce would do Kurt’s mental state. Hopefully, the Divorce would take place after their twins were born. He knew that if Kurt lost the babies due to the trial, multiple people would be out for blood.- Burt Hummell’s blood in particular. They had picked who the Godparents were going to be and planned to announce it around Christmas next week.

“Come on Love, lets go clean up and I’ll give you a massage.” Seb said.

“Okay Sir.” Kurt said.

Seb grinned and took his Love’s hand.

Seb and Kurt made love twice before Kurt passed out asleep from the massage.

“Good night my Love.” Seb said.

The boys all relaxed the next morning. Tonight was Kurt’s opening night and the room was buzzing with excitement. Jeff and Nick had gone out and got breakfast for the four of them.

“How did you think you did on your Exams Love?” Seb asked as he brushed his teeth.

“Good. I think I managed maybe an A in all of them. We did an awesome job on our semester project. We make an excellent pair.” Kurt replied.

“We do my Love, we do. Oh, and don’t forget once your grades come in, to forward the transcript to Dalton” Seb said as he began to shave his face.

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt said.

“Good boy.” Seb said.

“I’m always your Good Boy Daddy Seb.” Kurt said.

Seb dried his face and kissed Kurt passionately.

“Yes you are Kurt. Go in the bedroom and kneel for me.” Seb growled.

“Yes, Daddy Seb.” Kurt said. He dropped the towel, giving his Dom a perfect view of his ass.

‘God, he’s gorgeous.’ Seb thought. He smiled when came out of the bathroom.

His Kurt was in position. He went over and locked the door.

“Such a good boy for me Love.” Seb said softly as he looked at this beautiful boy that was his with so much love that his heart hurt. He wanted to give Kurt the world.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Seb was spooning his Love and was reluctant to leave the warm embrace of his Kurt.

Seb put on a pair of Dalton sweats (sans underwear) and unlocked the door.

“Yes?” Seb asked. He came face to face with Nick.

“Just thought I’d let you know that we probably leave by 5, since the musical starts at 7.

Nick said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Thanks Nick.” Seb said and he fully opened the door for him.

“Tired him out huh?” Nick said softly as he sat down on the bed next to Kurt.

“Yea. Can you pass me some more of that calming lotion? I see a few hot spots.” Seb asked.

Nick passed him the lotion and Seb gently pulled the covers down just enough to expose Kurt’s butt. He then began rubbing lotion into the affected areas.

“Your so good for him Seb. I’ve always thought Kurtie had a cute ass by the way.” Nick said.

“Thanks Nicky, I love that Jeffie thinks your hung like a horse.” Kurt sassed as he looked at Nick.

Nick was so startled that he fell off the bed.

Kurt & Seb both laughed as Nick lovingly glared at them from the floor.

“We love you Nicky.” Kurt and Seb said at the same time.

Just then Seb’s phone rang, he looked at it and it was Barry.

“Hey Bro, what’s up?” Seb asked.

“What time are you leaving for McKinley?” Barry asked.

“5.” Seb replied as he got up and walked out of the room.

Seb told Barry that he needed to go pick up some flowers for Kurt’s big night.

Barry ‘Flashed’ over before Seb had the chance to hang up the phone.

“That was Fast.” Seb quipped.

“Let’s go get your man flowers. Hartley is getting ready now. I ended up getting off work early.” Barry grinned.

Seb picked out the flowers and paid. He knew Kurt would love them. Barry said that he’d keep them with him until it was time for him to give to Kurt.

As Seb was finalizing Kurt’s flowers purchase, Barry texted Kurt saying that he’d help him with his Christmas surprise for Sebastian tomorrow.

**[3:00pm] To: Kurt Hummell**

**I’ll pick you up at noon tomorrow. I have to get Hartley’s Christmas gift as well. -Barry A. Smythe**

**[3:00pm] To: Barry Smythe**

**Thanks so much. You don’t think it’s too soon do you?- Kurt E. Hummell**

**[3:15PM] To Kurt Hummell**

**We’ll talk tomorrow. See you in a few hours. Make sure he behaves. ;).**

Barry switched to pretend to text Hartley, as Seb was coming over.

“He’s going to love those Seb.” Barry said looking at the Flowers his brother chose.

“I hope so.” Seb replied.

“I know so. I am the wise Barry Allen.” Barry said in the worst Yoda impression Seb had ever heard.

“Come on you goof. Seb said.

Barry flashed him back to the Hummell-Hudsons. Seb thanked him again and chuckled when Barry left in a Flash.

Seb just shook his head and headed inside.

Even though he had seen the rehearsals, there was something magical about seeing his Love on opening night.

Seb, NIFF, and the multiple named family unit all had a light dinner.

Seb helped Kurt with his bandages and kept an eye on him while he changed.

Kurt whined when he couldn’t get the button on his pants.

Seb thought it was the cutest whine he ever heard.

The group headed out. Seb and Kurt were going in Sebs corvette, Finn, Carol, and Sam were going to take Kurt’s Nav, and NIFF were going to take Nicks Hyundai. As they were getting ready to head out, Barry and Hartley pulled up in Hartley’s Pearlized Red Buick Enclave.

“We’ll follow you guys there.” Barry yelled from the passenger seat.

Hartley got in behind Nick’s Hyundai. Seb and Kurt pulled up behind them. They were off to McKinley.

When they got there, everyone parked relatively close to each other.

Barry instantly noticed the absence of Burt and got concerned.

‘Where the fuck is Burt?’ Barry thought.

The small family unit made it inside. Kurt got a round of hugs and a few ‘Break a Legs’.

“Let’s head backstage.” Sam said.

“Mercedes and I will keep an eye on him between scenes.” Sam said to Seb as they walked by. Seb just grinned at that. Sam guided Kurt into the auditorium and backstage.

The rest of the Warblers soon showed up. Barry, Hartley, and Caitlin all introduced themselves just in case they didn’t before at Kurt’s Sectional Party.

They all noticed the absence of Burt.

“Seb, where the fuck is Burt? He better be in the restroom.” Barry asked. The Warblers all heard them. Nick and Jeff had a dangerous look in their eyes.

Seb sadly sighed and said: “I think he’s in Washington.”

“You mean to tell me that Mother Fucker, decided that Politics is better than his own son?” . Barry growled. He wanted to adopt Kurt right away. Hartley could tell that his boyfriend was pissed and came over with Caitlin following behind him.

“What’s wrong Barry?” Hartley said as he put a hand on his boyfriend’s back.

“I think Kurt’s dad chose his career as a politician over the well-being of his son.” Barry hissed.

Hartley’s heart broke for Kurt.

Just then the lights blinked in the school signaling that show time was about to begin.

Seb handed out the tickets and went over to Carol.

“Carol, where’s Burt?” Seb asked.

Carol sighed.

“He’s in Washington. He got called into a joint session of Congress but sends his best. He tried to get someone to cover for him but it was a no go.” Carol said as a tear ran down her face.

Seb’s blood started to boil at that. His heart broke for his boyfriend.

The lights blinked again.

Hartley came up to Seb and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey Seb, where’s. the restroom?” Hartley asked.

“I’ll show you, but first I’d like to introduce you to Kurt’s Stepmother Carol.” Seb said.

Hartley shook Carol hand and kissed her hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hudson Hummell.” Hartley said.

“Please, call me Carol.” Carol said.

Seb nodded and showed Hartley were the restroom was. While in there, Seb told Hartley were Burt was. To say that Hartley Rathaway was pissed was a massive understatement. No wonder Barry was pissed.

The lights blinked in the school signaling them to go take their seats.

The group took their respective seats and waited for the show to begin.

The lights dimmed and soon Kurt took the stage. The Warblers, Carol, Barry, and Hartley were all were blown away. At intermission, Seb and Hartley went out to Hartley’s Buick to retrieve the flowers Seb had got for Kurt.

“You certainly have good taste Seb.” Hartley said.

“I’m a man in Love and so proud of him.” Seb replied.

“We all are.” Hartley said as he relocked his SUV.

The two boys headed inside.

When Kurt and Mercedes did “Suddenly Seymour”, The Warblers were all blown away.

Seb couldn’t contain his tears and whipped them on his sleeve.

Barry passed his twin a box of Kleenex.

“I think you need these Bro.” Barry said quietly as Seb took several.

“Thanks.” Seb said.

Soon, the show ended and everyone took their bows to a standing Ovation.

Kurt found his Dalton family and Seb in the audience and winked at them when he was announced. They took their final bows.

Seb, Niff, Barry, Carol and the Warblers all headed out in the entrance.

They found Kurt immediately. He was standing next to Mercedes who was being congratulated by her parents. A few feet away from them, stood Rachel. 

Seb walked up and handed Kurt the bouquet of red and yellow roses.

“Sebby, there beautiful. Thank you.” Kurt said as he held the roses.

“You did a wonderful job my Love. I'm so proud of you.” Seb replied as he kissed the top of Kurt’s head.

"Thanks Sir." Kurt replied quietly.

“All right Bro, quit hogging the star.” Barry said.

Barry, Caitlin, and Hartley all gave him hugs.

Carol was next. She hugged him.

“Where’s Dad?” Kurt asked looking for Burt.

“He’s in Washington.” Carol said.

Seb, Barry, Hartley, and NIFF all saw the heartbroken look in Kurt’s eyes.

Seb mouthed ‘Washington’ to Nick and Jeff. Nick was ready to kill Burt. They were all seething with rage.

“Kurtie! You did a fabulous.” Jeff said as he enveloped Kurt in bone crushing hug and bounced a little on his feet.

“Thanks Jeffie.” Kurt said. 

“Great job Little Brother.” Nick said as he kissed Kurt on the cheek.

The rest of the Warblers all gave Kurt hugs.

"Congratulations Princess!" Puck said as he came up and gave Kurt a hug.

"Thanks Noah." Kurt said as he hugged him. He soaked in the love of his Family. 

Seb noticed that Mckinley had pretty much cleared out by this point. He smiled as their McKinley Family offered their congratulations to his Love. 

Just then someone cleared their throat and everyone turned around. 

Standing before them was the head of the Julliard Drama Department, Mrs. Dubois, she was a tall woman in her mid 40s with dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

She walked directly up to Kurt.

“Greetings Mr. Hummell, my name is Jackie Dubois, the head of the head of the Fine Arts Drama and Fashion Department at Julliard.” Jackie said.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mam.” Kurt said, shaking her hand.

“The pleasure is all mine Kurt. You are very talented. Have you considered applying to Julliard?” Jackie asked.

Barry saw the look of pure disgust on Rachel’s face and narrowed his eyes. He tapped Puck and Hartley on the shoulder and pointed to Rachel. Both nodded silently. 

“I have. I’m working on the application now. I’m considering both Fashion and Theatre as my major. Julliard, FIT, and Columbia are my top 3 choices. (Rachel hissed disapprovingly from where she was standing). I’m transferring back to Dalton next Semester, let’s just say McKinley hasn’t been to kind to me.” Kurt said. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. How would you like to try a college course or two next Semester?” Jackie asked. Jackie DuBois had traveled to many high schools, and when she saw Kurt and his performance, she saw talent. She saw the potential and wanted to at least offer him something to maybe jump start his college career. 

Kurt stood there floored. ‘I’m good enough for a possible early admit?’ He thought. 

“Kurt, I think she needs an answer Love.” Seb said as he came up to his boyfriend and grabbed his hand supportingly. He could tell his Love was in shock. 

“Sebastian Smythe.” Seb said as he held out his hand for Mrs. Dubois to shake. 

“Pleasure to meet you Sebastian. Are you planning on attending Julliard as well?" Jackie asked as she shook Seb’s hand. 

“We have cohabitation dorms for couples by the way.” Jackie said with a wink. 

“I’m planning on Columbia Mam.” Seb said politely. 

“Julliard and Columbia are pretty tight, and we accept each other’s credits. We also transfer to FIT.” Jackie said. 

Kurt grinned and bounced a little. “Yea, I’ll try a course or two. Do I have decide on a major?” Kurt asked excitedly. 

“No, you will be undecided for now. These credits will transfer to any college that you accept for next school year whether that be Columbia, Fitt, or Julliard. Who knows you still might get a full ride or partial scholarship to one or all three. ” Jackie said with a smile. 

“Then I accept your early admit to Julliard, I’m pretty sure that would be my choice once I get the acceptance letters for 2013-2014 school year.” Kurt said. 

The boys of Dalton and Kurt’s family all saw the shocked look on Rachel’s face and grinned. This was Kurt’s way of putting Berry in her place. Carol, Barry, Nick, Caitlin, and Hartley had tears of joy running down their faces. ’Something was finally going Kurt’s way.’ They all thought. Kurt’s McKinley Family all had tears in their eyes as well. This was truly Kurt's night. 

“Excellent, finish the application by January 15th for early admit and we’ll get everything else straightened away with Dalton.” Jackie said. She shook Kurt and Seb’s hands then walked away.

“Did I just accept a possible early admit to one of my dream schools?” Kurt asked softy. 

“You sure did Love. Mrs. Dubois saw your talent tonight. You deserve this Love.” Seb said quietly as he held Kurt close to him. He suddenly felt his Love start to shake in his arms followed by Kurt sobbing into his chest. Seb knew that his Love was hurt that Burt didn’t show up to his opening night or to watch him possibly get into one of his dream schools. He looked at his family with tears in his own eyes and mouthed the words “Burt and Washington” to the group. Burt Hummell was a dead man by the looks on many of his families faces (Especially Puck, Barry, Caitlin, and Hartley). 

Seb then guided Kurt to nearby bench and just held him. He then began to sing their Love song to him. 

“Love you Sir.” Kurt said quietly. 

“Love you Gorgeous.” Seb said as he kissed the top of Kurt’s head and rubbed his back simultaneously. 

Jeff and Sam silently came over and placed their hands on each of Kurt’s shoulders.

“Let’s get you home Kurt.” Sam said. He then looked at both Seb, and Jeff who silently agreed.

“Hop up Love.” Seb said.

“Kay.” Kurt mumbled. 

As all this was going on, Rachel was shooting death glares at the group that surrounded Kurt. She hated that things were not going since that night at Scandals. This was not how she and Blaine planned things. 

’Blaine should be there with Kurt instead of that French slut.’ ‘Blaine and Kurt are soulmates’. 'Kurt ruined Blaine and mines plans for NYC'. She thought. 

What really pissed the She Hobbit off though was the turn of events happening before her eyes tonight: 'That was supposed to be me, getting that early admit and college credit except to NYADA. Carmen Tibideux was supposed to offer me and Kurt an early admit then Blaine would join us next year' ‘How dare Kurt go any place but NYADA. We talked about this Freshman and Sophomore Year. Broadway was our dream. That French Slut and that tall blonde dude holding that guy who told me off in the Westerville Mall must have talked him out of NYADA. I must talk some sense into Kurt before he goes back to those Warblers’. She thought. She gathered her things and headed out the door. She had to let Blaine know what had happened. 

As the She Hobbit stewed angrily, Puck, Barry, Hartley, and Caitlin all watched Rachel closely wondering why she was sticking around so long. They saw the nasty and conspirator look on her face and shared a look that said: 'Keep a close eye on her'. Hartley knew that his boyfriend wanted to beat the shit out of Berry but since they were in a public place at the moment, Rachel couldn’t be touched without Barry getting arrested. 

  
Kurt thanked everyone again for coming and apologized for having a meltdown. 

"Don't worry about it Kurtiekins." Wes said. He suddenly 'Meeped' at the sudden death glare Kurt was sending him.   
The rest of the Warblers just snickered or shook their heads as Wes & Kurt started to bicker. Seb had an amused look on his face and shook his head. He loved the spit fire sassy Kurt and Truth be told, it was making him slightly hard. 

"Wesley Davis Montgomery, don't ever call me that again, if you do I’ll hide your textbooks like I did last year after a certain incident. (NIFF laughed out right at that)" Kurt sassed as he hugged the taller boy. 

"Noted. You doing okay though Kurt?" Wes said/asked concernedly. He knew that Burt not showing up tonight really hurt the other boy. 

'Yea, I just thought Burt would care more than that." Kurt said as he leaned back into the protective arms of his Sebby. 

Wes and the rest of the boys of Dalton all nodded. They then decided to head out, knowing that NIFF and Seb would not be heading back to Dalton with them that night. 

Kurt's McKinley Family congratulated him again and left not long after the Warblers. 

It was decided that NIFF, Barry, and Hartley would spend the night at the Hummell-Hudson- Evans household. They loaded up, and headed home. 

NIFF joined Kurt and Seb that night in Kurt's bed while Barry and Hartley took the sofa bed. 

As sleep claimed them, The last thing on NIFF, Seb, Barry, and Hartley’s minds was: ‘Everything’s Coming Up Kurt’ and it put a smile on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Christmas (Have the Kleenex ready for this one). I'll try and have the Christmas Chapter out as close to Christmas as possible-Same goes for the New Years Chapter. I apologize in advance if they run a bit late.


	33. A Kurtbastian Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys Have a Weird But Happy Holiday/Christmas. 🎄  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will need the Kleenex for parts of this Chapter. I was happy crying while writing this one (Especially the last few scenes)
> 
> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone! This is my gift to you.

The next morning, Kurt woke up and rushed to the bathroom. His Morning sickness decided to make it’s presence known. Nick heard him get up and followed him to the restroom. Nick looked concerned and went in and put a hand on Kurt’s back.

“Sebby?” Kurt asked.

“Nicky, you okay Kurt?” Nick replied.

“Morning sickness decided too…” Kurt began but he vomited again in the toilet as Nick rubbed his back.

“Can we change or clean my port?” Kurt asked.

“Of course, let me go wake Seb and we’ll help you.” Nick said.

“You don’t have to go wake me Nicky.” Seb said from the doorway.

“Go get his nausea meds, and the solution to clean out his port.” Nick said.

Seb left and returned a few minutes later. Nick and him helped Kurt clean his port. 

“I can’t believe we’re having Twins Sebby.” Kurt said emotionally.

“Me too Love.” Seb replied as he kissed his Love tenderly on the lips.

Nick smiled at the pair.

“Barry and I were going to go shopping for your Christmas Sebby.” Kurt pouted.

“We can still do that Kurtie, you ok?” Barry asked concernedly from the doorway.

“We got it covered, thanks Bro.” Seb said.

“Sorry, I have to pee.” Barry said.

The three boys left the bathroom and let Barry in so he didn’t pee himself.

Nick and Seb chuckled when they heard Barry say: “What a relief.”

“Your brothers weird Seb.” Nick said.

“He’s my weirdo.” Hartley said with a grin as he stretched. Nick caught a glimpse of Hartley’s stomach/ treasure trail and thought it was one of the hottest stomachs he had ever seen , besides his Jeffie and Sebs.

At that moment, Hartley’s phone dinged. He looked at his phone and sighed.

“I got called into work. Tell Barry, I’ll see him at home.” Hartley said.

“What do you do Hartley?” Nick asked.

“Psychists.” Hartley said with a grin.

“A damn good one too.” Barry added as he came up to his boyfriend and kissed him.

“I got called into work Barrykins.” Hartley said, sounding disappointed.

“It’s okay, I’ll see you at home.” Barry said as he kissed Hartley on the cheek.

Hartley gave everyone hugs and left.

Just then Sebs phone dinged, he went over and saw it was Puck.

[7:30] To Sebastian:

Hey Seb,

I just thought I’d let you know that I think Rachel is planning something. She seemed pissed about how things went last night for Princess. I’ll see you at the matinee at 2.

PS: Sorry if I woke you up. – Noah “Puck” Puckerman

Sebastian was seeing red. He texted Puck back immediately.

[7:30] To Puck: I noticed that too. Barry and I talked a little last night. We think Berry is in touch with Anderson. Kurt is going with Barry to do some Christmas shopping. – Sebastian P. Smythe.

“Who are you texting there Sebby?” Kurt asked.

“Puck. Barry, Sam, and Caitlin think she’s planning something.” Seb replied.

“Wouldn’t be surprising. Sophomore year she sent an exchange student to a crack house.” Kurt said as he sat in his Sebby’s lap.

“WHAT!” NIFF, Barry, and Seb yelled.

“Yea, The Fucking Bitch is a harridan harpy shrew.” Kurt said.

“We’ll try and stop what she has planned.” Barry said.

“I love you boys.” Kurt said. He paused and said: “Can we go to the Westerville Mall Barry?”

“Of course Kurtie, but first you need breakfast.” Barry said.

“Omelets? Barry makes awesome omelets that rival my own.” Kurt sassed.

“Such high praise.” Barry teased.

Kurt kissed Barry on the cheek as Seb lovingly rolled his eyes.

“Want to see who makes the better omlette?” Kurt sassed.

“Oh, you’re so on Hummel. So on.” Barry said.

After a very spirited omlette battle, it was determined that Kurt had the better omelets.

“I win Barry Bear.” Kurt said.

“You sure did Kurtie but lets just say it’s a tie between us.” Barry said.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night BarryBear.” Kurt said.

Seb and NIFF just shook their heads at the pair and shared a smile that said, ‘Sassy Kurt is back with a vengeance’.

“Niff and I will get the dishes. You two head out.” Seb said.

Jeff whined and let out a yelp as Nick hit him on the arm.

“Kurt and Barry cooked us breakfast, the least we can do is help clean up.” Nick growled.

“Yes Nicky.” Jeff replied.

NIFF and Seb did the dishes and headed out to their own Christmas shopping.

~

As Barry and Kurt pulled into the Westerville Mall, it began to snow.

“Snow!” Barry yelled excitedly .

“You like snow?” Kurt asked as Barry just shook his head in excitement.

“I didn’t bring my boots.” Kurt whined.

“I can always ‘Flash’ us to the door Kurt, in fact why don’t I do that. I know you can walk but I don’t want you falling and ending up with a broken leg or sprained ankle.” Barry said.

“You’re as sweet as Sebby.” Kurt said.

“If we don’t see what we want, I can always take you to Central City.” Barry said.

“Deal.” Kurt said as they got out of the car.

Barry walked around to the driver’s side of the car and picked Kurt up bridal style and ‘Flashed’ him to the door.

They went inside and hit up Spencer’s, Macys. Hot Topic, and Barnes & Nobles.

“Hey Barry, can I talk to you?” Kurt asked.

“Of course, let’s go get some lunch.” Barry said.

The two boys went to the Olive Garden, that was in the Westerville Mall.

Barry paid before Kurt could fish his wallet out.

“What is that you wanted to talk about Kurt?” Barry asked.

“I’d normally go to your dad for this but since he’s a homophobic asshole, I think you’re the next best person to go to.” Kurt began.

“Yea, Arthur Smythe is a criminal asshole.” Barry interjected.

“I love Sebby so much and he’s been there for me thru all the shit months but I feel like he’s my forever, my home. I was wondering if I had your permission to eventually marry Sebby.” Kurt said.

Barry had tears in his eyes and he let a few tears run down his face. Seb had truly found the perfect man.

“Of course you have my permission to Marry Seb. I know you told me that you were considering it but I wasn’t sure exactly when. You are the perfect match for my twin Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.” Barry said.

“I know you were a stand in for one of the Warblers at Sectionals but I was thinking of maybe popping the question soon with having some of the Warblers that are in town for the holidays. Most just stay at Dalton anyways.” Kurt said.

“Of course, I’ll help.” Barry said.

Kurt shot off a group text to the Warblers (minus Seb) and his New Directions family.

His response was unanimous ‘Yes’.

“Come on Kurtie. Let’s go shopping.” Barry said.

The two boys cleaned their plates, and headed to two places.

Kurt smirked seeing what Barry bought.

They wrapped up their shopping and headed out.

“Can we drop by the bank on the way home?” Kurt asked.

“Of course we can.” Barry said.

Kurt went into his bank and did his business.

“Want to bake cookies for Christmas?” Kurt asked on the way home.

“Definitely. I’ll be by tomorrow.” Barry said.

Kurt pulled into the driveway and noticed that Nick’s Hyundai was gone.

‘Must be out. Perfect.’ Kurt thought.

“Want me to help with those packages Kurtie?” Barry asked.

“Yes. Thank you.” Kurt replied.

“It’s no problem.” Barry smiled.

Barry helped Kurt with his packages and put them in a place where Seb or NIFF wouldn’t notice them.

“The trees not up yet.” Kurt grumbled as he walked into the living room.

“Where’s it at? Maybe we could put it up as a surprise for everyone when they get home. Hartley and I put ours up a few days ago.” Barry asked/said.

“Basement.” Kurt said. He chuckled when Barry ‘Flashed’ away.

Barry and Kurt spent the next hour putting the 6’ tree up. 

“The tree is beautiful Kurt.” Barry said.

“It is. Thanks for helping.” Kurt said.

Barry kissed Kurt’s cheek.

They heard the door open and heard Nick laughing at something either Seb or Jeff said.

Seb noticed that Barry and his Love were home and putting the finishing touches on the Christmas tree.

“Hi Love, have fun shopping? ” Seb said as he wrapped his arms around his Love.

“I did.” Kurt said as he shot a warning look to NIFF not to say a word. They both nodded fearing the wrath of their Kurtie.

“Barry and I are going to bake Christmas cookies tomorrow.” Kurt said.(Jeff squealed).

“Love, I was thinking we make that announcement tomorrow instead of next week since mostly everyone will be with their families for Christmas.” Seb whispered.

“Of course, say around lunch.” Kurt said grinning. ‘I’ve got a big surprise for you Sebby.’ Kurt thought to himself. He sent out a text asking a few people if they would be available tomorrow.

“I love you Gorgeous.” Seb said.

“I love you too Sir.” Kurt said. He paused and said, “I’m going to go lay down, it’s been a long morning and early afternoon.”

Barry heard him and told Kurt that he’d be by tomorrow and to call if he needed anything.

Kurt thanked him again and Barry ‘Flashed’ out of the room.

“Come on Love, lets go rest.” Seb said.

“Want to join us NIFF?” Kurt asked.

“Of course Kurtie.” Nick said

The boys took an afternoon nap.

That evening, Kurt had an episode of Morning Sickness. Seb and Jeff helped clean their Kurtie up. They headed to bed early that night.

~

The next morning, the boys woke up early and did their morning routine. Barry was expected at 9, and it was already 8. Seb and Kurt knew that Barry would care less if they were in their bathrobes but they wanted to be presentable for the big announcement.

“Can I get a hint at what your going to tell everyone?” Jeff asked/wined.

“No Jeffrey, you will find out like everyone else at the same time.” Seb replied.

“Sam is going down to see his family after our announcement.” Kurt said.

“Him and Cam would make a cute as fuck couple.” Seb said.

“They would rival us, and NIFF.” Kurt sassed.

“Nah, we’re the cutest couple at Dalton.” Nick snarked.

Kurt threw a pillow at him.

“Rude!” Nick said half-heartedly.

The doorbell rang and Kurt went up to answer it.

“Sorry, I’m early.” Barry said as he gave Kurt a hug.

“No problem.” Kurt said.

“Your brother is in my room and everyone else is supposed to be here at noon.” Kurt said.

“Hartley’s coming, I hope that’s okay.” Barry said as he changed out into his cooking outfit.

“Of course that’s okay. He’s family.” Kurt replied. He then saw the apron Barry was now wearing and laughed outright. It read “Kiss or Blow the Cook.”

“Oh my God, that apron is brilliant, where did you get it?” Kurt asked.

“Not sure, Hartley got it for me for Christmas two years ago.

“I’ll have to ask him where he got it.” Kurt said.

“You do that. Do you want to make Christmas brownies as well?” Barry asked.

“Those sound good bro.” Seb said as he came into the kitchen.

The twins hugged.

“He’s starting to show.” Seb said.

“He’s going to look extra hot when he’s fully pregnant.” Nick added.

“I’m going to look ugly with stretch marks once the twins are born.” Kurt said.

Barry, and Niff silently fumed.

Seb immediately went up and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist.

“You’re going to be beautiful no matter what Love. The twins are going to be so spoiled and loved by us.” Seb said as he rubbed his Love’s back.

Kurt turned around in Seb’s arms and buried his head in his Sebby’s neck.

Nick came up and pressed his body against Kurt’s back.

“It’s going to be okay Kurt; you have a big family to help you out.” Nick said as he kissed the back of Kurt’s neck.

“Sorry for crying on you Sebby.” Kurt said.

“It’s okay Love.” Seb replied as he kissed Kurt’s forehead.

“Here you go Kurt.” Barry said as he handed Kurt some hot tea.

“Thanks Barry Bear.” Kurt said.

Barry nodded.

“Come on Barry, let’s work on those cookies and brownies.” Kurt said.

Barry, Seb, and NIFF all shared a look that said, ‘Keep an eye on him.’.

Before everyone knew it, it was near noon and two batches of cookies were in the oven.

Barry ‘Flash’ cleaned the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and Barry went to answer it.

Their family- both Dalton and McKinley were there.

They all noticed that Kurt and Seb were standing in the middle of the living room.

Seb noticed that Burt was once again absent and he put a hand on his Love’s back.

He shared a quick look at Carol who mouthed ‘Washington again.’ She looked pissed at heartbroken.

“Well, Kurt and I decided this weeks ago but we wanted to include our entire family in this.” Sebastian said.

“As you all know, we’re expecting twins. We don’t know the sex yet but we do know who we want to raise them in the event something happens to us.” Kurt added.

“Barry, and Hartley will be Uncles, and we’d like them to be in our kids lives no matter what..” Seb said.

Everyone agreed to this.

“We’ll look out for them.” Puck said.

“On a side note, We’ve asked both Hartley and Barry to look after Kurt if something happens to Jeff and I due to Kurt’s health issues. Jeff and I are Kurt’s surrogate guardians by court order but Kurt and I wanted someone to step into that role in case something happens to Jeffie and I. Kurt and I decided that there would be no better people than my twin and his boyfriend. “ Seb said with a grin.

“Love you Sebby Webby.” Barry and Hartley said. Seb rolled his eyes then continued.

“We’d like to announce that Nicholas Andrew Duvall and Jeffrey Thomas Sterling to be Godfathers.” Seb said.

Nick and Jeff walked over to the boys and thanked them. They both had tears running down their faces.

“We love you.” Jeff said.

“We love you and Nicky so much.” Kurt said.

NIFF stood on the left side of Kurt.

“I’d like to announce the Godmothers. These two women have been with me thru thick and thin. Sebby backed back me up with no questions asked. The only thing I’m asking is that our kids not be exposed to Santana or Rachel at any point in our children’s lives.” Kurt said.

“Mercedes Patrice Jones, and Britney Susan Piece, Sebby and I name you as Godmothers.” Kurt said emotionally.

The two girls went up and hugged the boys tight and stood next to Seb.

“I’d also like to add Noah Puckerman to the Godfather list and Caitlin Snow to the Godmother list as well.” Kurt said.

“Thank you Kurt. Barry, Hartley, and I will spoil the kids along with Mercedes, Caitlin, and Britney.” Noah said.

“I know you guys will, along with giving them a loving home if something happens to us.” Kurt said.

Mercedes turned to Kurt and said: “I understand why you wouldn’t want Rachel and Santana as Godmothers or want these adorable twins around them. Rachel is going on and on about how your betraying New Directions to be with The Warblers and that Blaine is what’s best for you. I might have decked Rachel after you guys left that one day. We have to get to McKinley; we have a Matinee and evening performance. I’m proud of you Boo.”

“Thanks Cedes.” Kurt said.

Kurt sighed as Seb wrapped his arms around him. He tilted his head up a bit and looked directly into boyfriends gorgeous green eyes.

“Sebby, we have two performances today. One at 2, and the other at 8.”

“I know Love.” Seb said.

“Before you guys break up this group photo, I’d love to take a few photos.” Carol said.

“Of course Mom.” Kurt said.

Carol nearly dropped the phone she was holding.

“Sorry, I didn’t.”…Kurt began but Carol cut him off.

“Kurt, I’d love for you to call me Mom.” Carol said.

Kurt let go of Seb and wrapped his arms around Carol.

There wasn’t a dry eye in the room.

“You’re not mad that Sebby and I didn’t pick you as Godmother are you?” Kurt asked.

“No sweetie. I’ll be Grandma Carol. That’s all that matters to me. You know I’ll help in anyway.” Carol said.

“I know Mom.” Kurt said. He paused and asked: “Does Dad even care about me anymore?” He added with tears in his eyes.

“I don’t know Kurt. It seems like lately that all he cares about is his job in Washington. I’m not even sure if he’s coming in for Christmas.” Carol replied.

“I guess I’ll forgo wrapping his gift then.” Kurt said, he sounded anguished.

Seb immediately came up and started rubbing his Loves back.

“You have me, Carol, Barry, Hartley, and our Dalton-McKinley families Love.” Seb whispered in his Love’s ear.

The brownies and cookies went off. Nick and Jeff went over and took what Kurt and Barry made out of the oven.

“Those smell good.” Jeff said.

“Kurtie is a good cook.” Nick said.

“I think Barry made some of these.” Jeff said as they made their way back to the group.

“Kurtie has competition in the kitchen.” Nick said. Jeff just nodded his head.

Once NIFF were back in the living room, Carol had the newly named Godparents pose for pictures with her son and future son in law.

Mercedes said that she would take Kurt with her so they could get there early and have time to get into makeup and costumes. Barry, Caitlin, and Seb were going to both performances. Carol unfortunately had to work that weekend, so she couldn’t make it. She felt bad about that.

Mercedes got in her car. She smirked when she saw Seb pulled up behind her. She knew Barry and Caitlin must be with him. She loved Seb.

They made to McKinley 10 minutes early due to traffic not being too bad.

Barry, Caitlin, and Seb took their seats and waited for Kurt, and Mercedes to blow them away.

Meanwhile, backstage Rachel approached Kurt and asked if she could speak to him alone after the show. Mercedes and Sam heard her and went to stand next to Kurt.

“No Rachel, I have plans between the end of the show and tonight’s performance. Plans with my boyfriend.” Kurt said.

“Visiting Blaine I hope. He misses you.” Rachel said, ignoring Kurt’s last sentence.

“ No. He’s in the past. Fuck Off.” Kurt hissed.

Sam and Mercedes glared hatefully at the girl.

“Rachel, go get ready.” Sam said in no nonsense tone. He turned to Kurt and hugged him.

“Focus on your performance. Tune out what she says Little Brother.” Sam said.

“Thanks Sammy. Could Seb or Barry come back between Act 1 and Act 2?” Kurt asked.

“Of course they can.” Sam said as he placed a kiss on Kurt’s forehead. He was pissed that Rachel had the gall to mention HIM before going on stage.

**[1:45pm] To Sebastian Smythe:**

**Rachel upset Kurt. Come backstage between Acts 1 and 2. -Sam Lee Evans**

Seb and Barry were about to power down their phones when Seb got the text from Sam.

“That Bitch.” Seb said.

“What’s wrong Seb?” Caitlin asked.

“Rachel. Sam, wants Barry and I to go backstage between Acts 1 and 2.” Seb said.

Seb glanced at Barry who had a protective dangerous look in his eye. He grinned at that and nodded his head at his twin.

**[1:50]To Sam Evans**

**Barry and I will be backstage. I’ll also be back there when the cast come off stage and intercept Kurt. I’ll take him to a safe place between the shows tonight.- Sebastian P. Smythe.**

**[1:50] To Sebastian Smythe**

**Not a problem. I gave Berry her second warning and threatened to replace her in tonight’s show. In fact, I just might have her under study go on tonight and cut her from the show.- Sam Lee Evans**

**[1:55] To Sam Evans:**

**She’d deserve it. See you backstage.- Sebastian P. Smythe**

Seb turned off his phone.

Caitlin, Barry, and Seb had tears flowing halfway thru the first act. They were all so proud of their Kurtie. Before they knew it, it was intermission. Barry excused himself to go use the restroom as Seb and Caitlin made their way backstage.

Sam noticed them first and gave them a hug. He then guided them to where Kurt was.

Their eyes narrowed when Rachel came up to Kurt.

“There you are Kurt. I want you to visit Blaine. He’s lonely in that hell hole you sent him to. I hope President Obama vacates his sentence. You belong together, your soul mates.” Rachel began but she was cut off by a clearing of a throat.

“That won’t be happening. Get away from my boyfriend Berry.” Sebastian growled as he came up to the pair. He was flanked by Caitlin, Sam, and now Barry who had ‘Flashed’ backstage.

He saw the relieved look on his Loves face and quickly made his way over to his boyfriend.

“You okay Love? Sam texted me and told me what happened and that you asked for me.” Seb said, his voice dripping with protective concern.

“Better now that you’re here. We have 10 minutes before Act 2 Sir.” Kurt said quietly.

“Come on Love.” Seb said knowing full well that his Beautiful One needed reassurance.

“Where do you think your going?” Rachel screeched as she reached out and grabbed Seb’s hand to stop them. “Whatever you need to say can be said in front of friends. You won’t last and before you know it, Kurt will dump you French Slut for his true love, Blaine Devon Anderson.” Berry added.

Barry and Caitlin were there in an instant.

“Let my brother go and you’re so full of shit.” Barry growled. He glanced over at Caitlin, her hair had turned white and he grinned. 

Caitlin grabbed Rachel’s hand. She did not appreciate how her family was being treated by this harridan shrew.

“Let them go or you will lose a hand.” Caitlin said as she let Killer Frost take over a bit.

Rachel let go as if bitten.

“Your freaks!” Rachel said.

Barry got in Rachel’s face and hissed. “Don’t you ever call my family that ever again. Get out of my sight before I do something I regret. This is your last warning.”

Rachel spit in Barry’s face and walked away.

Barry closed his eyes and whipped the spit from his face.

‘Gross.’ Barry thought.

“Sebby.” Kurt whined.

“Go take care of Kurt Seb.” Sam said. He turned to Caitlin and asked her if she’d like to replace Rachel for the final performance since Berry’s understudy was out sick.

Caitlin agreed and smirked a little. Little did Sam know, they did ‘Little Shop of Horrors’ at her high school and she got cast in Rachel’s role her Junior Year with Hartley in Kurt’s role.

Seb took his Love to one of upstairs restroom.

“Stand, head bowed.” Seb said.

“Yes Sir.” Kurt said.

“What is it that you need Love?” Seb asked.

“To forget that night Sir. Forget Rachel. I want to run away with you Sir. Your my Sir Sebby. You’re my forever Home.” Kurt said.

“So good for me Kurt. Always so good. Your my home to Kurt. My forever home. One day, I’ll put a ring on your finger and make it official.” Seb replied as he kissed Kurt’s tenderly and passionately.

“Can I blow you Sir?” Kurt asked.

“ _Of course my Beautiful One.” Seb said._

The sight of his Beautiful One unzipping his pants, palming him thru his slacks, and then that talented tongue on his dick made Seb moan. He fisted and ran his hands thru Kurt’s hair. Before Seb knew it, he was cumming down his Love’s throat.

“I love you Kurt.” Seb said as he held his Love close to him. He pulled back a bit and asked Kurt if he was okay.

“Yes Sir. Can we go to Barry and Hartley’s loft between shows?” Kurt asked.

“Of course we can.” Seb said. He felt Kurt wrap his arms around him, and he automatically rubbed his loves back.

“Lets go. You have a second act to do Mister.” Seb said teasingly.

“Yes Sir.” Kurt replied as he spanked Seb’s ass.

“Minx.” Seb said.

“Your Minx Sir.” Kurt sassed.

“Don’t you forget it.” Seb growled.

Seb lead Kurt backstage, gave him a hug, and told him that he’d see him after the show.

Rachel glared daggers at the two boys.

‘I must get him away from the French Slut and I know exactly how to do it.’ Rachel thought.

Mercedes and Sam came up to her . They could see right thru the hateful bitch.

“Whatever your planning Rachel, stop it. Kurt and Seb are end game. Anderson is a convicted rapist, and attempted murderer. You’re a disgusting human being. Get your head out of your ass. If you attempt to break up those two, trust me you’ll be looking for another place to live or college to go to by the time those two are done with you. By the way, your fired from the show after Act 2.” Sam growled.

“WHAT. YOU CANT DO THAT!” Rachel screeched.

“As Director, I sure as hell can. Be grateful that I’m letting you finish the show.” Sam hissed.

He walked away.

Kurt knocked the rest of the show out of the park. Seb met him backstage as he was coming off.

“So good Love. I’m so proud of you.” Seb said as Kurt practically jumped in his arms.

“Let’s properly celebrate tonight once we get home, if your up to it.” Seb growled in Kurt’s ear.

“I’m so up for it Sir.” Kurt said as he palmed the front of his Darlings slack and discreetly grabbed Seb’s ass.

“Gross.” Rachel said.

“Excuse me, is what I’m doing wrong Rachel? Is me being affectionate to the man I love, body, and soul wrong Berry?” Kurt hissed.

‘God he’s hot when he goes into protective mode’. Seb thought.

“Your with the wrong person Kurt. Why can’t you see that? He’ll break up with you and leave you once your kid is born.” Rachel said.

“I doubt that Berry. As far as I’m concerned, after tonight. Our friendship is permantly over. Don’t contact me after tonight. “ Kurt said. He turned to Seb who grabbed him under the elbow. They walked out of the auditorium without looking back.

“What took you so long?” Caitlin asked as soon as she spotted the two boys. She gave Kurt a big hug and congratulated him again.

“Berry.” Kurt and Seb said together.

Kurt turned to Barry and asked him if he could unwind between shows at his place. Barry agreed instantly and ‘Flashed’ them to his loft.

As soon as Barry opened the door to the loft, they were greeted by Hartley who gave everyone hugs. He asked Kurt how things went. Kurt told him about the two confrontations with Rachel and him terminating her friendship.

“I’m proud of you. You don’t need her in your life if she’s going to be like that. She’s showing how immature she really is.” Hartley said.

“Do you mind if I play video games?” Kurt asked as he reached for the PS4 controller.

“Not at all.” Barry said.

“Want to order in?” Hartley asked.

“Sure.” Barry said.

Hartley took everyone’s orders and called for Applebee’s delivery.

Everyone ate and relaxed.

“This is exactly what I needed.” Kurt said. He was happy to be surrounded by his family.

“Caitlin, can you help me wrap the presents sometime this week?” Kurt asked.

“Of course I can. By the way, Sam asked me to go on in Rachel’s spot since her understudy is out sick.” Caitlin replied. Caitlin and Hartley shared a look and winked at each other.

Before they knew it, it was time to head back to McKinley and one final performance. Hartley stayed behind due to a project that needed his attention for work but he wished Kurt and Caitlin good luck with the show.

The cast and Caitlin Snow blew everyone away. Mercedes and Kurt looked relived to be rid of Rachel.

As Kurt and his family was leaving he was stopped by a woman in a flowery shawl.

“Carmen Tibiduex.” Kurt said. 

“Greetings Mr. Hummell, I must say I was impressed with your performance today. Are you planning on or considering attending NYADA next school year? You’re very talented young man.” Carmen said.

“No Madam. I’ve been offered a possible early admit to Julliard. I’m also transferring schools next semester since McKinley has proven to be unsafe.” Kurt said.

“ I am sorry to hear that last part Mr. Hummell. On a lighter note, Julliard is A fine school. If you ever change your mind. I think there would be a place for you at NYADA.” Carmen said with a smile. She was impressed that Kurt was considered for an early admit to Julliard.

“Thank you Madam.” Kurt said.

Carmen nodded and headed over to Rachel.

“Let’s get out of here before Rachel confronts us.” Kurt said.

Seb, NIFF, Barry, Caitlin, Sam, and their McKinley family agreed. They headed back to the Hummell- Hudson- Casa. Seb and Kurt made love that night before passing out from exhaustion.

~

With the Winter Musical behind them, the family unit focused all things Christmas. There was singing of Christmas Carols and Kurt going head to head against Mercedes in a Christmas Diva Off which Kurt won. Caitlin came over with Barry on the twenty third to help him wrap his presents.

“Can you be here tomorrow?” I’m doing something special for Sebbby. Maybe you would like to participate in what I have planned.” Kurt asked.

Caitlin’s face lit up and told Kurt that she’d definitely be there.

“Thanks again.” Kurt said.

“Anything for Family Kurt.” Caitlin said.

“Sebby is going to be so surprised.” Kurt said to himself.

~

The next morning, Kurt awoke to Seb yelling about snow. Kurt loved how childlike his boyfriend was acting.

“Can we go make snowmen Kurtie?” Seb asked childishly.

“Maybe. I have plans today.” Kurt replied.

“Okay My Beautiful One. Can we have Christmas Eve Sex?” Seb asked.

“You’re a horny dork.” Kurt teased playfully.

“Your my horny dork. You made me cum and cum last night.” Seb said.

“I did. Now, go use the restroom.” Kurt said pointing to his bathroom.

“Kay.” Seb said. He headed into the restroom to do his business.

‘Fuck. I hope my plans aren’t ruined.’ Kurt thought. He quickly sent out a group text.

Everyone that he texted said that they’d be there at 2.

Barry offered to ‘Flash’ everyone over. Kurt chuckled at that.

Kurt needed to get the house rearranged for their guests and kick Seb out of the house for a bit.

He texted Sam who told him that he’d take Seb out ice skating.

Seb whined that Kurt wasn’t going with him.

“You’ll have fun My Darling. I have a few things I need to do that pertain to your Christmas Present. “ Kurt said.

“Can’t have me ruining Christmas, can we?” Seb said.

“Nope, now shoo. Go have fun with Sammy and Puck.” Kurt said.

“Love you My Beautiful one.” Seb said as he wrapped a green Slytherin scarf around his neck. He kissed Kurt on the lips and headed off to spend the day with Sam and Puck.

In the meantime, Kurt got the house cleaned and moved furniture with the help of Barry and Hartley.

“Oh sweetie, he’s going to be so surprised.” Carol gushed. She decided to take the photos and video of what Kurt planned. She just wished her soon to be ex-husband was here to watch this.

“I know Mom, I just wish…” Kurt said.

“I know sweetie.” Carol said as she went over to hug her son.

The doorbell rang, and half the Warblers, NIFF, and their new Directions family came barreling in.

“Sebastian is going to be so surprised Kurtie.” Jeff said as he bounced on his feet.

“Thanks again for doing this everyone.” Kurt said.

“No problem Kurtie. Most of just sit around at Dalton anyways at Christmas anyways.” Jon said. He thought Seb & Kurt could eventually take the cutest Dalton Couple away from NIFF this year.

“I just hope he says the right thing.” Kurt said.

Barry came up to him and kneeled down next to him.

“He will Kurt. He will. No man with a working brain would turn down what your about to do.” Barry said. He kissed the side of Kurt’s cheek.

Just then Kurt’s phone dinged.

**[2:30] To Kurt:**

**We are 10 minutes out. – Sam L. Evans**

“Places everyone, 10 minutes. Kurt yelled.

“Let’s go get you changed.” Barry said. He ‘Flashed’ Kurt to his room and helped him change into a crème colored outfit with green and red fringes. Kurt pocketed the gift he and Barry picked out.

They heard the door open with Seb grumbling about nearly falling on ice.

“Why are the lights out?” Seb asked.

Just then music started to play and humming began.

‘What’s going on?’ Seb thought.

**[Kurt]**

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

(Kurt turns around and takes a step toward a speechless Sebastian)

“Why is Our entire family is here? My Baby is so sexy in that outfit.’ Seb thought.

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

(Kurt danced around Seb)

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

(Kurt takes a step toward Seb)

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer (Kurt takes another step towards Seb)

One step closer (Kurt takes another step towards Seb and kisses his hand) 

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Sebastian had tears running down his face at this point unchecked. He sucked in a breathe as Kurt dropped to one knee and took out a box out of his pocket.   
' Holy shit, He's popping the question.’ ‘I’m the luckiest man in the world’ Seb thought. 

“Sebby, Those words in that song mean so much to me. You came into my life when I didn’t have many people around me that really cared for me.That day we meet, I knew we had an instant connection. Since then, we’ve gotten to know each other on every level possible. I loved you then and will love you until the end of time. You saved me in a way a person can be saved. You are my Forever Home. So, Sebastian Paul Smythe, my one true love, father of our soon to be twins. In front of our family and friends. Will you do me the honor of being my husband? Will you marry me on this Christmas Eve?” Kurt asked as he opened the box and presented Seb with a diamond ring with emerald green stones in it. 

“Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes My Beautiful One.” Seb replied as he kisses Kurt fully on the lips.

Kurt took the ring out of its box and placed it on Seb’s finger. He then took out a second box and presented his hand to his one true love. 

Seb placed the exact same ring (except with blue topaz) on Kurt’s finger.

Kurt Hummell and Sebastian were officially engaged. 

Their family cheered as the newly engaged couple seal the deal with another kiss. They were soon surrounded by their ‘Chosen’ Family’.

“Congratulations Kurtie!” Jeff said 

“Congratulations Boys.” Nick added as he hugged Kurt. 

“You two knew about this didn’t you?” Seb asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yep. I swore them to secrecy with the threat of changing all my classes to be with Sebby only next semester.” Kurt sassed.

”Sneaky. I love you.” Seb said.

”I hope I did okay, not everything I planned on saying came out the way I wanted. Your not disappointed are you Sebby?” Kurt said/asked.

”I could never be disappointed in you Kurt. Not everything comes out the way we planned them whether that’s in life or words. I believe it was fate that brought us together My Beautiful One. That proposal was perfect because it came from you. You put this all together. I’m proud of you.” Seb said as he placed a kiss on his Fiancé cheek.   
  
“Thank you Sir.” Kurt said as he got that warm feeling in his chest as his Dom Fiancé praised him.

“Congratulations! We’re officially family!!” Barry yelled as he came up to the newly engaged couple. Harley hugged his future brother in law. 

Seb smiled as Barry enveloped him in a hug.

“You knew about this too?” Seb said as he looked at the beautiful ring that now adorned his left ring finger with so much love. He then kissed Kurt again.

“Yea. I helped him pick out the rings when we went shopping. He asked me for my blessing to marry you.” Barry said.

“You asked my brother for his blessing?” Seb asked emotionally as he looked lovingly at his now fiancé. 

“Of course my Darling.” Kurt said as he leaned up and whipped his now fiancé tears away.

“I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummell.” Seb said.

“I love you too. Forever and For always.” Kurt said.

The rest of the Warblers and their McKinley family soon came up one by one and congratulated the couple.

“Married by the end of the school year!” Puck yelled as he came up to the couple.

“We’ll see. Maybe after the twins are born. “ Kurt said with a chuckle. 

_“Whatever you want my Beautiful Fiancé. We have all the time in the world to plan.” Seb said._ ‘I’m engaged on Christmas Eve to the most beautiful special man on the planet.’ Seb thought.

“We’ll have a proper engagement party soon Love.” Seb said.

Nicks phone beeped and he looked at the alert on his phone. It was from the National Weather Service. 

“Uh guys, I hate to break up this love fest but the National Weather Service just issued a Blizzard Warning.” Nick said.

Kurt whined disapprovingly at that news and Seb thought it was the sexiest wine he had ever heard.  
  


The boys thanked everyone who came and promised to get together after Christmas as soon as the weather cleared up and wished them luck on a safe travel home along with a Merry Christmas.

“Congratulations again you two.” Wes said.

”Thanks Wes.” Kurt and Seb said at the same time. The Warblers all headed out. 

A little while later, the newly engaged couple were sitting in front of the tree drinking hot coco and watching the snow really come down. 

“Baby, do you mind if I post a photo on my Facebook?” Seb asked.

Kurt smirked knowing full well what his Fiancé had planned. “Not at all. Give me your ring a second.” Kurt said. He called Carol over who took a photo of Seb’s bare finger. “Before and After photo?” Seb asked. Kurt just nodded.

Seb posted a photo on his Facebook saying “Just got engaged to the most beautiful man on the planet. “

He turned to Kurt and said: “I mean every word of that.”

“I know Sebby.” Kurt said.

“Carol took photos and video of everything by the way. She would make a good photographer.” Kurt said.

”She definitely would. Maybe it could be a side job for her.” Seb said. 

“I love that sexy brain of yours.” Kurt said as he ran his fingers up his Fiancé thigh

”You just think my brain is sexy?” Seb said in mock offense.

” _All of you is sexy my Darling_.” Kurt replied as he pinned his Sebby to the couch.

”Let’s change our profile on FB then we’ll get back to this. “ Seb said. He then whispered in Kurt’s ear, “I’m going to fuck you senseless. I think our original Christmas plans are dead this year.”

Kurt moaned. 

The two boys had each other take individual selfies of the other standing in front of the fire place with their engagement rings proudly showing. They then had Carol take a photo of them together in front of the fireplace. They then posted their individual photos to FB. 

” _You look sexy as hell My Beautiful One._ ” Seb said.

” _Look who’s talking._ ” Kurt replied as he kissed Sebs lips. 

“ _Change our relationship status_?” Seb asked. Kurt nodded.

**December 24, 2013**

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummell is Engaged to Sebastian Paul Smythe**

They posted the photo Carol took of them in front of the fireplace along with the photo of Kurt on one knee in front of Sebastian. The two boys boys powered down their phones and ended up making love right there on the living room couch. It was a little risky but so worth it. 

The weather didn’t improve on Christmas and they ended up being snowed in. Kurt and Seb exchanged a few stocking stuffers. Seb got him and Kurt two tickets to Wicked while Kurt got Seb a $100 gift card to a locally owned store that specialized in Lacross gear. Carol got called into work and they decided as a family thru FaceTime to exchange the gifts under the tree as soon as everyone was together again after Christmas.

Barry and Hartley ended up coming over. Barry got Kurt a new wallet while Hartley gave him cash. Barry and Kurt ended up making Christmas ham and a green bean casserole.  
  


“What did you guys get each other for Christmas?” Kurt asked.

“Apparently a proposal was on each other’s minds this year.” Barry grinned.

”I got him promise rings.” Hartley replied.

”Adorably sweet.” Kurt said.

”I love you Barrykins.” Hartley said as he kissed his boyfriend.

”Do you guys want to spend the night?” Seb asked.

”No Thank you. One of the things Barry got me was a whip and flogger. I’m dying to try it out on him.” Hartley replied as he wiggled his eyes suggestively.

”Sir, can we try that?” Kurt asked.

”Soon Love.” Seb replied as he rubbed Kurt’s back.   
  
  


“Do you need help shoveling the driveway?” Barry asked as he looked out the window.

”Actually, Yea, let me go put some winter clothes on.” Kurt said.

”I’ve got it sweetie.” Barry replied.

”Thanks Barry.” Kurt said.

”Its no problem hon.” Barry said as he kissed Kurt’s cheek.   
  


“Love you Barry Bear.” Kurt said.

”Love you too Kurtie.” Barry said.

The four boys ate dinner after Barry 'Flash' shoveled the driveway and watched 'Good Luck Charlie, it’s Christmas'.

”I'd bang Jason Dolly.” Barry said.

”He’s alright.” Seb said.

”Let’s watch ‘A Christmas Story’ after.” Hartley said.

”No” the other three boys said in unison.

”The lead has grown up to be a stud though.” Hartley tried again. Barry thew a pillow at him.

“Elf’ is good.” Seb offered.

”Sounds good.” Kurt said.   
  


“You have good taste.” Barry said.

”Yea he does.” Seb said as he kissed his fiancée cheek.

Barry put on ‘Elf’ and chuckled when Kurt fell asleep during the movie.

”He’s adorable when he sleeps.” Barry said.

”Yea he is.” Seb replied as he ran a hand thru Kurt’s hair.   
  
Barry told Seb that he would be back during the weekend since both him and Hartley had to work the next day and Friday. He really didn’t want to go into work the day after Christmas. He would have preferred to have the entire week off. He and Hartley gave the boys a hug and Barry ‘Flashed’ them away.

”Let’s get you to bed Love.” Seb said. 

“Yes Sir.” Kurt said sleepily.

That night Kurt and Sebastian fell asleep in each-others arms holding hands and subconsciously playing with the others ring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next- A Very special New Years (which I'll try and get up as close to New Years as possible).


	34. A New Years Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys Celebrate their Engagement and Burt returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay on getting this out. I had a severe case of writers block plus an ice storm New Years Weekend, can't do much writing when you have no electric.  
> I dedicate this Chapter to our Sebby/Barry Allen himself- Grant Gustin. Happy 31st Grant.  
> Enjoy the new Chapter.

The next morning, Kurt woke up in the arms of his boyfriend, no wait fiancé. He watched Seb who was passed out asleep with his mouth hanging open and had an arm wrapped around his middle. His fiancé was adorably cute when he slept. Kurt reached for his iPhone and unlocked it. He snapped a quick photo and sent it off to Barry and Hartley.

His phone dinged a few minutes later.

**[8:00] To: Kurt Hummell**

**OMFG, that’s a priceless photo. I think I just wet myself. Put that in your photo album. I needed that laugh, I just got to work and I so don’t want to be here.** **😭😭. Has the doctor cleared you for work yet? I know you had an appointment at the beginning of the year. Seb said he finally got you into that psychologist as well. How’s the weather there? Any improvements? I can ‘Flash’ over and shovel for you. – Barry A. Smythe**

**[8:15] To Barry**

**The Doctor hasn’t cleared me to work yet. Thank God, the Andersons have been paying for my back pay. I honestly thought I’d have to fight them on that. The appointment with the psychologist is on January 10 th. We start back to Dalton January 7th. I’m nervous and excited about that. It’s still snowing, as far as I know. Sebby wants me to go sledding and build a snowman. **

**[8:15] To Kurt**

**I’ll go with you to your appointment. Let me know what time it is. Don’t worry about me getting in trouble. Joe West Is my boss. Did I tell you the time he walked on in me and Hartley fucking? It was so embarrassing. – Barry A. Smythe**

“Who are you texting love?” Seb asked as he kissed his fiancé on the back of his neck.

“Your brother. Barry wants to go with me to my psychiatrist appointment. Is that okay Sebby?” Kurt replied.

“That’s fine Love. I’ll see if Jeffie wants to go with you. I’ll collect your homework for you. I’ll tutor you on what you miss.” Seb said.

“Thank you Sir.” Kurt replied.

“You’re welcome My Beautiful One.” Seb replied.

“Sebby, I was thinking of having our engagement party on New Years.” Kurt said.

“Whatever you want my Love. 2013 will be a great year because we will be parents to two beautiful kids, be high school graduates, and start college.” Seb said.

“Would you like to get our own place? Live with me?” Kurt asked.

Seb knew exactly why Kurt asked this. He was afraid Seb wouldn’t want to live with him being a freshmen in college. It broke his heart.

“Of course I’ll live with you my Love. Your my Home. Tell you what, we’ll go look for a small home once we know what colleges we’re getting into. Don’t forget, we will have two kids. Maybe we could have Barry look after them while we’re in classes. I have a feeling you will definitely be getting into Juilliard. We could look into getting a place within driving or walking distance between Columbia and Julliard.” Seb said as he rubbed Kurt’s back.

“I love you Sir.” Kurt said.

“I love you Kurt.” Seb said.

“Barry wants to know when my Doctors appoint is.” Kurt said.

“Hang on Babe, I wrote it in my planner that I got for next year. I’ll put it in my phone if I didn’t already. Seb said.

Kurt whined when Seb got out of bed, fully naked.

‘God, he has a hot ass.’ Kurt thought.

Seb came back quickly with the planner.

“Hand me your phone Love.” Seb said.

Kurt unlocked his phone and handed it over to his fiancé.

Seb put Kurt’s psychologist appointment along with his appointment with Dr. Thompson into his phone. He did the same with his own phone.

“There, everything is documented. I’m not sure why I didn’t put it in my phone after.” Seb said.

“It’s okay my Darling. We have my appointments documented in every place possible.” Kurt said.

“Text Barry and let him know what dates. I’ll do the same for Jeff and Nick. Do you want Jeff or Nick to go with you?” Seb said/asked.

“Jeffie.” Kurt said.

“Okay Love.” Seb said.

“Come on Love, lets get you cleaned up then we will go build a snowman.” Seb said. He started singing “Do you Want to Build a Snowman” from Frozen.

“You’re a dork.” Kurt said.

“I’m your dork Love.” Seb said.

Just then there was a knock on Kurt’s bedroom door.

“Sweetie, it’s me. Can we talk?” Carol asked.

Kurt and Seb threw on bathrobes and went to go answer the door.

“What’s up Mom?” Kurt asked as they opened the door to let her in.

Carol smiled when her son called her that. She went to go sit on the loveseat.

“I was wondering if you’d like to open the rest of Christmas presents, maybe New Years Eve. Everyone is going to be home; I think.” Carol said.

“Even Dad?” Kurt asked. Carol saw the pain her son’s eyes and smiled when Seb wrapped his arms around his fiancé waist.

Her son had found the perfect partner in Sebastian.

“Yes. Now, we can do a quick gift exchange New Years Eve morning or wait until the evening, unless you guys had planned to go someplace else on New Year’s.” Carol said.

“I was thinking of celebrating our Engagement around New Year’s.” Kurt said.

“That’s fine sweetie.” Carol said.

“If Burt says one negative thing about Sebby and I getting engaged while we’re in HS. I’m leaving. We’re both adults and soon to be parents. I don’t have to subject myself to that.” Kurt said.

“I don’t blame you.” Carol said.

“Do you mind if Barry comes over? He’s going to help me with the driveway.” Kurt asked.

“Not at all, he’s family.” Carol replied. She loved that at least some of Seb’s family were supportive of Kurt and Seb. 

“Do you need anything else Mom? Sebby was going to help clean my port and we were going to go outside in the backyard for a bit. Sebby wants to build a snowman. He started singing ‘I want to Build a Snowman’ from “Frozen” Kurt said.

Carol laughed at that last part. “If he starts to sing, record it.” Carol said in a teasing tone.

She paused and said: “No. That’s all I needed. I’ll have lunch ready for you.” Carol said with a smile. She got up, and let herself out, letting the boys have some privacy.

Seb helped his fiancé clean his port then they both got dressed to go outside.

“The snows beautiful. I don’t want to ruin it.” Kurt whined.

“Take a picture of it before we build a snowman Love.” Seb said.

Kurt got out his phone and snapped a quick picture. He then turned the camera on both him and Sebastian and took a selfie.

“Let’s go build a snowman.” Seb sang as Kurt giggled and shook his head at how adorably cute his fiancé was acting.

The next half hour, the boys worked on the snowman. Kurt snapped a photo of Seb, next to it.

“What should we name him?” Kurt asked.

“Name him Bartholomew!” Barry yelled from the back porch.

The boys were so enthralled with making the snowman that they didn’t hear Barry come over.

“BARRY!” Kurt yelled. Seb just shook his head as his fiancé ran towards his twin.

Barry met him halfway and hugged his future brother in law.

“Hi Kurtie. I got the driveway done. It’s snowing pretty heavily now. The snowman looks great.” Barry said.

“Thanks. Your brother wanted me to build a snowman. He started singing “I want to build a snowman” from Frozen.

“It’s ‘Do you want to build a snowman?’ Barry said.

“Let me have this Bartholomew.” Seb whined.

“Sure.” Barry replied.

“I’ll pay you for doing that snow.” Kurt said.

“Don’t worry about it hon. Let’s get you inside and warm you up. Do you need help changing your port or dressings?” Barry replied/asked.

“Sebby did it this morning. Thanks though. How was work this morning?” Kurt asked.

“Paperwork, and identifying a dead body, Life of a junior CSI.” Barry said.

“I think I want to barf.” Seb said.

“CSI pays decently. Joe thinks I have what it takes to be a full partner eventually.” Barry replied.

“I’m proud of you.” Kurt said.

Barry blushed and said “Thanks Kurtie.”

“Carol said Lunch is ready and she had me come fetch you.” Barry said.

All three boys headed inside and ate the lunch that Carol had made.

“Hey Barry, if it’s okay with you. I’d like you and Hartley to be here when we open presents. I got something for both of you and well things with my Dad…” Kurt said.

Barry and Seb shared a look.

“Of course I’ll be here. You don’t have to worry about anything. I can ‘Flash’ us out of here if you need to. By the way, I’ll go with you to both appointments.” Barry said.

Kurt got up and hugged Barry.

“We love you Kurt.” Barry said. He grinned when Seb came up and hugged Kurt from behind.

Kurt just soaked up the love between his fiancé and future brother in law.

Just then, Seb’s phone buzzed. He went over and looked at it.

**To: Sebastian: The Warblers are having a New Years Eve party at Dalton. Would you be interested in coming? Bring Kurtiekins. -Wesley D. Montgomery.**

**‘** Hey Love, Wes and the rest of the Warblers are hosting a New Years Eve party. Would you be interested in going?” Seb asked.

“Sure. Ask if Hartley and Barry would be allowed. I would like them there.” Kurt replied. He looked at Barry who nodded his head ‘Yes’ at him

“Of course my brother would be allowed in, as Captain as the Warblers I say so.” Seb said.

Barry grabbed a pillow off the living room couch threw a pillow at Seb. The twins began having a pillow fight.

Kurt just laughed until Seb tackled him and hit him with the pillow. The next thing they knew, they were all having a pillow fight.

Carol took the opportunity and snapped a few photos.

_“I love you my Darling.” Kurt said._

_“I love you my Beautiful One.” Seb replied._

_“Your both nauseating.” Barry added._

‘Nauseating equals adorably cute right?” Kurt asked.

“Sure Kurt, I got to head back to work. I’ll be by tomorrow. Want me to bring something to eat? Hartley makes a delicious corn bread casserole” Barry asked.

“That does sound good. I’ll pay Hartley for the ingredients.” Carol said.

“No need to pay him Carol, though that it is sweet of you to offer. I’m excited for you to be my Mother In Law soon.” Barry said. 

“Me too Barry.” Carol said. She gave Barry a hug.

“I’ll walk you to the door.” Kurt said. He walked Barry to the door, thanked him again for doing the drive, and slipped $40 into Barry’s hand.

“Kurt, you didn’t have to pay me.” Barry said.

“It’s okay. I wanted to.” Kurt said. He kissed Barry’s cheek.

“Thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow night.” Barry said. He then whispered in Kurt’s ear: “I’m so glad your part of my family.”

“Me to Barry Bear.” Kurt said.

Barry hugged Kurt again and ‘Flashed’ off to work.

Kurt went back in the house and asked Seb to help him clean his port.

Seb helped his fiancé clean the port and they curled up on the couch and watched the snow fall again.

“Sebby, I’m nervous about the gift exchange.” Kurt said as he laid his head on his fiancé’s chest.

“I know Love, but we won’t let anything happen. We’re adults and Burt can’t do anything. Now that I think of it, I’ll have Carol call her lawyer and see if we can get things updated in case something happens to me or Jeffie.” Seb said. He heard Kurt’s breathing change immediately and started rubbing Kurt’s back.

“Shh, Jeffie or I are not planning on going anywhere Love but I’d feel much better if we had everything documented. If something were to happen to us, who would you want to take care of the twins?” Seb asked.

“Barry and Hartley with Nick and Jeff. If something were to happen to Jeffie, I want Nick, Barry, Hartley, Caitlin and Mercedes to look after them. Does that make any sense? Kurt said. Seb knew his Love was boarding on sleep.

“Of course My Beautiful One. Take a nap, I’ll be right here.” Seb said. The next thing he knew his Love was sound asleep on his chest.

Seb called Carol and told her what he and Kurt decided to do in case something happened to him and Kurt.

Carol smiled and told him that she’d get in touch Ms. Rose and see about getting things set up with a Will and things.

~

The next day, Kurt was a nervous wreck. Seb knew that he was nervous about seeing Burt. The man, had pretty much shrank on his duties as ‘Father’ to the boy he loved. It pissed him off.

“Calm down my Beautiful one, things will work out. We’re going to Dalton after. Barry said, he’d take us.” Seb said.

“I know my Darling. What time are we supposed to be at Dalton?” Kurt asked.

“Wes, said 9pm.” Seb replied.

“Starting 2013 as my Fiancé.” Kurt said.

“Yea Love. Make Love to me?” Seb asked.

“You don’t ever have to ask me that Sebby.” Kurt said. He grabbed Sebs hand and lead him to the bedroom.

They made love twice before everyone was supposed to arrive.

As the boys were getting ready, there was a knock on Kurt’s bedroom door.

Seb put on a robe, and opened the door.

“Hey Barry, Kurt’s in the bathroom doing his mouisturing.” Seb said.

“It’s okay. Hartley and I came over early. He’s helping Carol in the kitchen. You two fucked like rabbits, didn’t you? Otherwise you wouldn’t be wearing a bathrobe.” Barry said.

“Fuck you.” Seb replied.

“No thanks, I’d rather fuck Hartley. He makes me cum cum and cum. I blew him on the way over here. Road head is hot. You and Kurt should try it.” Barry said.

“TMI.” Sebastian said.

“Does Kurt need any help?” Barry said.

“I got it, thanks Barry.” Kurt said as he came out of the bathroom. He went over and gave Barry a hug. He turned to his fiancé and had him go get ready. Kurt had Barry help him pick out an outfit for tonight’s NYE party.

“Seb’s not going to keep his hands off you tonight Kurt.” Barry said.

“That’s the plan. Nick and Jeff are coming over too. I go their present under the tree as well.” Kurt said.

“We’ll get ready around 7 and then all head over.” Seb said as he came out of the bathroom shirtless.

“I love you Sebby.” Kurt said as he kissed Sebastian. The boys heard Barry leave the room.

“Come on Love, lets go upstairs and join our family, I think I heard the doorbell ring.” Seb said as he held the bedroom door open for his fiancé.

“Thank You Sir.” Kurt said. He shook his head as he felt Seb squeeze his ass on the way by.

Seb followed his Kurt upstairs and into the living room.

“KURTIE!” Jeff yelled as he ran over to Kurt and hugged his best friend.

“Hi Jeffie. Happy New Years Eve.” Kurt said.

“You too Kurtie. Nicky has your and Seb’s Christmas gifts.” Jeff said.

“Yours is under the tree.” Kurt replied. He looked behind Nick and Barry for any signs of Burt.

Jeff noticed the sudden change in Kurt, and shared a quick look with Seb who narrowed his eyes as he looked at the door.

“What’s wrong Kurt?” Jeff asked softly.

“What if Dad doesn’t show up again?” Kurt asked.

“I’m sure he will Kurt. I didn’t see his truck when we pulled up. He might be running late.” Jeff said as he pulled Kurt into his chest. He felt Kurt start to cry into his chest and his heart broke for his best friend/brother. Seb started to rub Kurt’s back and shared a look with Nick who sat several bags near the tree.

‘Burt.’ Seb mouthed. Nick growled silently and walked up to the boys and put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder.

“It’s okay Kurtie, you have us, Seb, Barry, and your Dalton-McKinley family.” Nick said directly in Kurt’s ear.

“I’m sorry.” Kurt said.

“There’s nothing for you to sorry for Kurtie. Burt will have to answer for the choices he’s making in the end.” Nick said.

“I love you guys.” Kurt said.

“We love you too Kurtie.” Niff and Seb at the same time.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Barry went to go get it. It was Burt.

“Sebastian.” Burt said.

“Barry.” Barry corrected the man. He would never forgive the man for what he had put his brother in law thru during the holidays.

“Right. Where’s my son?” Burt asked.

“I suspect in the living room with my brother.” Barry replied.

“Right. Did you know the bastard got engaged to my son?” Burt said.

“What the fuck did you say?” Barry growled.

“Your brother didn’t get approval from me to marry my son. He should of.” Burt said.

“What’s going on?” Kurt asked as he walked up to Barry. He noticed Burt and looked at Barry who automatically pulled him close.

“Just explaining to your father that Seb wasn’t the one to pop the question on Christmas Eve.” Barry said, in a protective tone. 

Kurt smirked and let Barry handle it. Kurt trusted Barry.

“Sebastian didn’t need your approval because he’s the one that didn’t pop the question. Kurt got approval from me, since I washed my hands of our father. Do you know what pain you have caused your son? You disappeared before Thanksgiving, wasn’t there for your son’s Winter Musical, and not there for Christmas. Where the hell have you been?” Barry growled.

“I’ve been busy in Washington with a client or two.” Burt said.

“Too busy to check on your son?” Seb hissed as he came up to Burt, catching what Burt said. Behind him was Carol who was giving Burt the stink eye.

“I’ve been busy in Washington. I’ve been busy with clients.” Burt explained. Carol’s eyes narrowed. She knew exactly what her soon to be ex-husband meant by the word clients.

“We’ll discuss this later Burt. Let’s go open our gifts.” Carol said.

Seb guided Kurt to the couch, where Kurt practically jumped into his fiancé’s lap.

Hartley sat in front of them, while Jeff sat on Seb’s left, and Barry on Seb’s right.

“You okay Kurtie?” Nick asked as he sat in Jeff’s lap and put a hand on Kurt’s knee.

“Dad doesn’t want me to be engaged or with Sebby.” Kurt cried. He turned and buried his head in Seb’s shoulder.

Nick and Jeff saw red.

“You should have asked me to marry him.” Burt said as he sat down in his favorite chair.

“Where are you going anyways?” Burt added.

“I asked Sebby to marry me. He said yes. As to where I’m going, it’s none of your concern but I guess I’ll tell you. Sebby and our chosen family are going to Dalton for a New Years Party.” Kurt said.

“I came home to be with you.” Burt said. The group knew that this was a bunch of shit.

“Why did you leave in the middle of my performance in the Fall Musical and not show up at Thanksgiving? I went with Sebby to his Father’s disastrous meal but I had planned on us having Thanksgiving together the next day. You didn’t show up for the Winter Musical or Christmas.” Kurt cried. His Chosen family knew that everything he wanted answers for was spilling out. NIFF, Barry, Hartley, and Carol all glared hatefully at the man they once respected as Seb held his fiancé tighter and whispered words of love in his ear.

“I couldn’t get away Kurt. I was called out during your performance for an emergency meeting. I just got swamped.” Burt replied.

“Can we exchange our presents and leave? I don’t want to be here longer than necessary. I’m sorry Carol.” Kurt cried.

“Of course sweetie. Do you want to go first?” Carol replied. She threw a nasty look at Burt.

Kurt got on the floor and threw a package to Barry.

“This one is for both you and Hartley.” Kurt said.

“Thanks Kurt.” Barry said as he unwrapped his and Hartley gift. It was a $200 gift card to Jitters.

“Thanks Kurtie.” Hartley said. He got up gave Kurt a hug.

“Me next! Me next!!” Jeff yelled.

“What are you five?” Seb said as he lovingly rolled his eyes.

“Fuck you.” Jeff said.

“Nicky, why don’t you pass one out.” Kurt said.

“Sure Kurtie.” Nick said. He got up and took a box out of the bag him and Jeff brought over. He gave it to Kurt and Seb.

“This is from us.” Nick said.

Kurt took the package and slowly opened the box. 

Inside were two tickets to New York along with a box of French cheeses and snacks. 

“Thank you Nicky and Jeffie.” Kurt cried. He got up hugged both of his favorite boys.

“Your welcome, and if the dates of the tickets don’t work for you, you can always change them.” Jeff said.

“What’s the dates Love?” Seb asked.

“Valentine’s Day.” Kurt said.

“That works for me. We’re going to New York for Valentine’s Day.” Seb said.

“Perfect. Who knows, maybe Nicky and I will join you in NYC for the fall semester. We applied for Columbia, Barnard, and Pace.” Jeff said.

“We weren’t going to tell him yet Jeffery.” Nick hissed.

“We’re going to NEW YORK TOGETHER!!” Kurt squealed.

“How do you know Kurt? Your going to NYADA with Rachel and Blaine once he’s out of prison.” Burt said.

The atmosphere changed in an instant.

“Actually Burt, I’m not going to NYADA. I accepted a possible early enrollment to Julliard. I’ll be taking a few classes next semester along with my regular classes.” Kurt hissed.

“You had your heart set on NYADA. What happened?” Burt asked cluelessly.

“At one point, I did but things change.” Kurt said.

“You and Rachel were best friends. Did he make you break up your friendship with her?” Burt asked as he pointed a finger at Seb.

“No. She ruined our friendship on her own.” Kurt said.

“You know, Cooper Anderson is good match for you. The Andersons are loaded.” Burt said

The next thing they knew, Kurt was out of his seat and ran down to his bedroom.

“Fuck.” Barry said

Barry and Seb ran downstairs as NIFF, and Carol glared hatefully at Burt.

The Smythe Twins didn’t see Kurt anywhere when they got downstairs. They could hear Kurt crying in the bathroom.

Seb went to the door and lightly knocked.

“Gorgeous. It’s me. Open up.” Seb said. He tried the bathroom door, it was locked.

“Look for the key and stand back.” Barry said.

Seb backed up and the next thing he knew, Barry had phased thru the door.

What Barry saw, made his heart stop. Kurt had a razor in his hand and he had cut open his left wrist.

“SEBASTIAN!” Barry yelled. He immediately took the razor from Kurt’s hand and opened up the cupboards. He found some gauze and pressed it to Kurt’s left wrist. He noticed the scars on Kurt’s other wrist and he started to cry silently.

“Shh, we’ll get you out of here Kurt. Come on hon. ” Barry said. He wanted to kill Burt.

Seb opened the door and he ran to Kurt immediately.

“GORGEOUS!” Seb cried.

“Hold the gauze. Let me go get Carol.” Barry said. He ‘Flashed’ upstairs.

“Carol, we need you downstairs now.” Barry said.

Hartley got up and went over to his almost fiancé. 

“What’s wrong Barrykins?” Hartley asked worriedly.

“Come with me.” Barry said. He was on the verge of crying.

Barry, Hartley, and Carol all ran downstairs.

“Come on Baby.” Seb cried.

“What happened Seb?” Carol asked. She then noticed Seb holding gauze to her sons wrist. Hartley turned white as a ghost and pulled Barry into his arms.

“Let me look.” Carol said. Seb let go, and lifted the gauze a bit so Carol could look at his fiancé’s cut.

“Not to deep. I want you boys to take Kurt to Dalton as soon as I finish here. I’m going to have Kurt get a restraining order against Burt.” Carol said.

“Sorry I’m causing so much trouble.” Kurt mumbled.

“Shh, your not the cause of any of this Kurt, your father is.” Carol said. Her heart broke for her son. She turned to Barry and Hartley.

“Can you load up yours and Kurt’s presents? I know there’s some more under the tree. Take Kurt maybe back to your place after the Dalton Party?” Carol said. She looked hurt and apologetic to both Barry and Hartley.

“Of course we can Carol. Kurt and Seb have a room at our apartment. We’ve been looking at houses and we might have found one. It’s not a done deal but both Kurt and Seb know that they have a place with us.” Barry said.

“I’ll go pack up our stuff and let Nick & Jeff know what’s going on.” Hartley said.

“Sure.” Barry said. He then ‘Flash’ packed both Seb and Kurt’s cases and put them in the back of Hartley’s Enclave.

Once Carol, stitched up Kurt’s wound, Seb scooped him up bridal style and “Come on Love.” Seb said quietly. He wanted to kill Burt for putting his fiancé thru this.

“What’s going on?” Jeff said immediately. Nick then noticed the stitches on Kurt’s wrist.

“YOU FUCKER, YOU CAUSED HIM TO CUT AGAIN!” Nick yelled.

“All I did was mention Cooper and he has to throw a hissy fit.” Burt said. Nick, Jeff, Hartley, and Barry all looked murderous. 

“Get him out of here, and head to Dalton.” Carol said.

“There’s a present left for you under the tree Carol.” Nick and Hartley said together.

“Thank you boys. I’m sorry that this happened.” Carol replied.

“This isn’t your fault Carol, you’re not responsible for Burt’s actions. I’d have Burt banned from visitation rights of the twins but I’ll leave that up to Kurt and Seb.” Nick said.

Jeff packed up their stuff and headed outside.

Hartley held the door open for Nick, Kurt and Seb.

“Put him in the back and get in. Hartley can follow us.” Jeff said. He was silently crying. He hoped what he and the rest of the Warblers had planned at Dalton would put a smile on his brothers face.

“Want me to drive Babe?” Nick asked, knowing full well that his Jeffie would not be in a good condition to drive.

Jeff just nodded and hoped in the SUV.

“It’s going to be okay. Kurtie will be with Seb, Barry, Hartley, his Dalton Family, and US the rest of the night. What we have planned will cheer him up.” Nick said quietly.

Nick pulled out and let Hartley and Barry pull up behind him. They were all off to Dalton.

On the way there, Kurt fell asleep as Seb sang to his Love in French. Nick smiled as he drove.

The two boys parked their cars next to each other. Barry opened the back door. He hated to wake Kurt because he looked exhausted.

“Kurtie, we’re at Dalton you fell asleep.” Barry said softly.

“Five more minutes Sebby.” Kurt said sleepily.

“We’re at Dalton Love. You okay? We can go to my dorm room if you want.” Seb said.

“Yes Sir.” Kurt said.

“Come on Love.” Seb said. Jeff was standing next to them, and held his hand out for Seb to get out. Seb took his head, then scooped Kurt up.

“Can we go to Barry and Hartley’s after this Sir?” Kurt asked.

“Of course we can.” Seb said. He looked at his twin who nodded, it was like they had an entire conversation without speaking.

“I’ll ‘Flash’ home really quick.” Barry said, as he grabbed the Nick and Jeff’s Christmas present.

Hartley, and Nick held open the doors on the way to thru Dalton. Hartley held Kurt when Nick, Jeff, and Seb reached his and Nick’s dorm room. Hartley smiled when he felt Kurt wrap his arms around his neck. Seb, Nick, and Jeff all smiled at the pair.

“Put him on the bed, I assume Barry packed his outfit for tonight.” Seb said.

“He packed yours too Seb.” Hartley said.

“Of course he did.” Seb said with a smile.

Hartley put Kurt on Seb’s bed, and they all heard Kurt whimper when he did it.

“No don’t please stop.” Kurt cried.

“Gorgeous, your safe. We’re back at Dalton. Your with NIFF, Hartley, and Barry.” Seb said.

“Sebby, make him leave.” Kurt cried. The boys could see the tears running down Kurt’s face.

_“Who My Beautiful One?” Seb asked, switching into French._

_“Blaine. Dad wants me to be with him and Cooper. I don’t want to be with them. I want to be with you Sebby.” Kurt cried._

_Seb kneeled down in front of his fiancé._

_“You are with me My Beautiful One. It’s you and me against the world. We have Hartley, Barry, Niff, Caitlin, and the rest of our Dalton- McKinley families.” Seb said._

Barry, NIFF, and Hartley all had tears running down their faces. They wanted to kill Burt, and Rachel for putting their Brother thru this.

‘I’m going to go get Caitlin.’ Barry thought. He then ‘Flashed’ away.

_“Sir. Make him go away.” Kurt cried._

_Seb began to sing their love song in French. It seemed to work._

_“Sebby!” Kurt said and he lunged for his fiancé._

The boys embraced.

_“You okay now Love?” Seb asked as he kissed every inch of his fiance’s face._

_“I am now Sebby. I’m sorry we had to leave because of me.” Kurt said._

_“There’s no need for you to apologize Kurt. Burt’s the one to blame.” Nick said. He walked up to the boys and held out his arms._

_Kurt let go of Seb and fell into Nick’s arms. The next thing Kurt knew, he was surrounded by his chosen family and fiancé._

_“We love you Kurt.” Hartley said._

_“You okay Kurt?”_ Caitlin asked as she walked into the room and joined in the hug.

_“I am now. My father decided to be an ass and told me that he wanted me to with my exs family and not Sebby.” Kurt replied._

_“Don’t listen to him. You have us, Sam, Finn, and Carole.” Caitlin said. She was pissed that Kurt’s father would say that. It made Burt climb higher on her hit list._

“Want to open the rest of your gifts?” Hartley asked.

“They’re with Carol.” Kurt said.

“No, I got the ones that we addressed to the rest of us and left the ones that had Carole and Burt’s names on them with them. Carol had me take them with us.” Barry said.

“I love you guys. You’re my true family.” Kurt said.

“We love you Kurtie.” Jeff said.

“Love you too.” Kurt said. He turned to Caitlin and he complimented her on the red dress.

“Thanks Kurt. You doing okay?” Caitlin asked concernedly.

“Yea. I guess this will be another thing to talk with my therapist.” Kurt said.

“Jeffie and I will be with you. Barry said.

“Thank you.” Kurt said as he soaked up the love of his family.

Just then, Seb’s phone began to ring. He walked over to his desk and picked up the phone that was on his wireless charger. It was Sam.

“Hey Sam, what’s up?” Seb asked as he answered the phone

“Where are you guys?” Sam asked.

“Dalton, we left early.” Seb replied. He then told Sam what transpired. By the time Seb was done, Sam was livid.

“Where’s Kurt?” Sam asked.

“Let me put him on.” Seb said. 

“It’s Sam.” Seb said as he passed Kurt his phone.

“Hi Sammy.” Kurt said.

“Hey, you doing okay? I have your Christmas present.” Sam said. He was relieved that Kurt was okay, and had tears running silently down his face. He wanted to punch Burt in the face.

“Yours is under the tree. Do you want to come to Dalton for New Years? Barry or Hartley could come get you.” Kurt said. Barry nodded his head yes that he’d go get Sam.

“I’ll go with you.” Sam said.

“Barry’s leaving now.” Kurt said.

“I’ll see you soon Kurt. I love you Bro.” Sam said.

“See you soon Sammy, I love you too.” Kurt said, his voice breaking.

Seb and Nick pulled their Kurt into a hug and let him cry.

Before he knew, Kurt knew he was being pulled into the arms of one Samuel Lee Evans.

“Merry Christmas/New Years Kurt.” Sam said.

“Happy New Years Sammy.” Kurt said.

Hartley, NIFF, Barry, and Seb all smiled at the pair.

“I have you Christmas gift.” Sam said.

“So does he.” Barry said pointing to Kurt.

Sam and Kurt bickered over who should open their present first.

Sam reluctantly opened his.

“Oh my God, it’s a limited edition comic of ‘The Flash’ signed by Wesley Snipes. Thank you Kurt.” Sam said, as tears streamed down his face.

“Don’t cry Sammy.” Kurt said.

Sam hugged his brother then had Kurt open his gift. Sam got him a $25 gift card to Toys R Us.

“I love it. Thanks Sammy.” Kurt said.

Sam smiled.

“Hey guys, I hate to break this up but Wes just texted me saying that everyone but Kurt and Seb are to report to the Warbler Reception Room in 10 minutes.” Nick said. He shared quick look with Sam, indicating that, he was included also.

“Why can’t we go in?” Kurt pouted and Seb thought it was adorable.

“No clue Love, besides I need to help you change your port and change your dressings.” Seb said in his Dom tone.

Kurt just nodded. Seb shared a wink with Nick who nodded.

Seb helped Kurt with his dressing and port.

“I brought your bracelet, I want you to wear it tonight.” Seb said.

“Yes Sir.” Kurt said, and he held out his wrist for his Sebby.

“Good Boy.” Seb said.

“Sorry I didn’t get you anymore for Christmas Sir.” Kurt said.

Seb kneeled down and took Kurt’s face in his hands.

“Love, we got engaged on Christmas Eve. That was the best thing you could of ever given me. I love you so much. Your going to be a wonderful father to those twins and we have an extended family to help us take of them.” Seb said.

“Thank you Sir.” Kurt said.

“Your welcome Gorgeous. Come on, everyone is probably wondering where we are.” Seb said.

“You look absolutely ravishing by the way.” Kurt said.

Seb just smiled and shook his head.

“Come on Love.” Seb said. He chuckled when Kurt slapped his ass.

The boys made to the Warbler Reception room with seconds to spare.

When they opened the door, they were greeted with a “HAPPY ENGAGEMENT!”

The look on both Kurt and Seb’s faces were priceless.

All of the Warblers, Carol, Sam, Finn, Puck, Mercedes, and Britney were there.

“OMG, How did? I only told Seb that I was thinking of this…” Kurt stammered.

“We wanted to surprise you.” Carol said as she came up and gave Kurt a hug.

“I threw your father out of the house. He told me that Seb must of bought him the gift you got him, instead of you. I love the purple earings” Carol said. She paused, and pulled back her hair a bit.

“They look great on you Mom.” Kurt said.

“Thank you sweetie. Go mingle.” Carol said.

The boys did just that. There was food, dancing, and drinks. Nobody got to drunk, thank god.

As it got close to midnight, Wes and Cam distributed 2013 party hats and glasses.

“These are cute Sebby.” Kurt said.

“Happy Engagement again guys.” Wes said.

“Thanks Wes.” Kurt and Seb said.

“By the way, we have a new Warbler transferring in from a Military School.” Wes said.

“Well, once Kurt rejoins the Warblers, I’m stepping down as lead. I want my Love to take over as lead.” Seb said.

Really Sebby?” Kurt asked.

“Yes Love. I want you to take over. You’ve been to Nationals and those of us with a brain know your talented as hell. Your talented enough to get an early admit to a prestigious school and if you need help with any subject- you come to me and I’ll try to help you. Do you understand?” Seb said. Kurt noticed the change in tone.

“Yes Sir.” Kurt said.

“Good boy.” Seb said.

As the clock got closer, everyone got closer to their respective partner. Kurt noticed that Sam had gotten closer to Cam and he grinned. He whispered in his Sebbys ear to look towards Sam and Cam. Seb did and smiled.

Everyone yelled “10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.”

At the stroke of Midnight, Kurt and Seb kissed, NIFF kissed, Hartley, and Barry kissed, Barry leaned over and kissed his best girl,Caitlin, David and Wes kissed, and surprisingly Sam and Cam kissed. 

“I Love You my Beautiful One, Happy New Year.” Seb said.

“I Love You too my Darling.” Kurt replied as he kissed his fiancé.

The world disappeared for the two boys. 

‘2013 was going to be a great year.’ Kurt and Seb thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Character from Season 4 is introduced and Kurt returns to Dalton next Chapter.  
> Any ideas where our boys can go for their Spring Break??


	35. Return To Dalton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys Return To Dalton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized- French  
> Bold- Text Messages
> 
> New Character Introduced ( Originally introduced in Cannon-Season 4),
> 
> New Major Tag in effect towards the end of this Chapter

The next few days, after New Year’s, Kurt and Seb found themselves at Dalton looking around for their textbooks for the Spring Semester. Kurt was looking at the Dalton sweaters and jackets. He wanted a ‘Proud Fiancé of a Dalton Student.’ He already had planned on getting a Proud Husband of a Dalton Alum Made along with a ‘Proud Son or Daughter of a Dalton Alum.’ Depending on the sex of the twins. He grinned at that thought. He was excited about having the twins.

“What’s got you so happy Love?” Seb asked as he came back with a math textbook that he’d need for one of his classes.

“Just thinking of our soon to be kids and I’m thinking of your graduation present.” Kurt said.

“Oh really? Do I get any hints?” Seb asked.

“Nope.” Kurt replied. He paused and said, “Did you know that Sam and Cam kissed on New Year’s during the ball drop?”

“Yea, they’d make a cute couple. I think Sam has feelings for Cam but is confused about his feelings.” Seb said.

“I agree. I’ll let him know that he can talk to us about it.” Kurt replied.

“I love you.” Seb said.

Seb took his fiancé into his arms and held him close. Not giving a fuck who was in the store.

“Barry and Hartley kind of took us in after the blow up on New Year’s. I think they’re looking at a bigger house. I love your brother and Hartley; I think they rival us in the couples department.” Kurt sassed.

“What about Niff?” Seb asked.

“Yea, what about NIFF?” Jeff said as he, Nick, and a tall brown haired boy with green eyes came into the bookstore.

“Oh, just how you and Nicky are competing with us in the couples category between Hartley, Barry, Sebby, and I.” Kurt said as he stuck his tounge out at his brothers.

The next thing Kurt knew, Jeff tackled him and started tickling him to the amusement of Nick, Seb, and the new guy.

“Get off me Jeffie.” Kurt said.

“Not until you say Nick and I are the ultimate couple at Dalton.” Jeff said.

“Never.” Kurt said.

“Fine, he then started tickling Kurt’s armpits.

“ Fine, Fine, I surrender. Jefferey Thomas Sterling and Nicholas Andrew Duvall are the kings of Dalton. There are you happy now Jeff?” Kurt said folding his arms, but Jeff could see the warmth in his eyes.

“Ouch, full name usage on both of us but yes I’m satisfied. Have you got all your books Kurtie?” Jeff said as he pulled Kurt off the floor and into a hug.

“Not yet. Shop with me?” Kurt asked.

“Of course Kurtie.” Jeff said as he took Kurt’s arm.

“Those two seem close.” The new guy said.

“Yea, they’re like family to both of us.” Seb said. He liked this new guy.

A few minutes later, Jeff and Kurt came back with two baskets worth of textbooks.

Jeff, Seb, and Kurt all paid for their textbooks, then waited patiently for Nick and the new guy to finish their shopping/paying.

“Want to head to lunch gentlemen?” The new guy asked.

“Sure.” Nick, Jeff, Kurt, and Seb said all at once.

“By the way, my name is Hunter, Hunter Edward Clarington.” Hunt said as he stuck out his hand for the boys to shake.

NIFF, Kurt, and Seb all introduced themselves.

“So I noticed, you two have rings. Are you two together?” Hunt asked Seb and Kurt as they walked.

“Yea, we’ve been together since practically the beginning of the school year. Kurt’s transferring back to Dalton this semester because his previous school was deemed unsafe on a multitude of levels.” Seb said as he made a face.

“Assholes. I hope this semester and school works better for you Kurt, and let me know whose ass I need to kick who hurt you.” Hunt said.

“No need, but I appreciate the heads up. I’m still recovering from a big incident earlier this year.” Kurt said.

“Big incident is putting it lightly.” Jeff muttered.

“Who’s balls do I need fucking to castrate?” Hunter said. NIFF, Kurt, and Seb all smiled at that reaction.

“The dickwad is serving a life sentence in prison. We need to meet with headmistress McLaughlin to get your room key and things squared away before Monday Love.” Seb said.

“You guys go do that now, and we’ll meet you in the parking lot in say 20?” Nick said.

“You sure?” Kurt asked.

“Absolutely.” Hunter said. He then asked for the boys numbers, phones were quickly passed around, so everyone had Hunters number, and he had theirs.

Nick, Jeff, and Hunt followed Kurt and Seb to Headmistress McLaughlin’s office.

“Good luck.” Hunter said.

“Thanks Hunt.” Kurt said as he hugged the taller boy. Hunter just smiled.

Kurt knocked on Headmistress McLaughlin’s office door.

“Come in.” Headmistress Kate said.

Kurt and Seb opened the door.

“Oh, Hi Kurt. What could I do for you?” Headmistress Kate asked.

“I’d like to get things squared away before Monday.” Kurt said as he took a seat next to Seb.

“Of course, you’ll need your key to your dorm. I also have things ready for the two classes you will take for your college courses. You will have to pick those up at the bookstore.” Headmistress Kate said.

“We were just at the bookstore.” Seb said.

“Very good. You will be rooming with Sebastian. Nick and Jeff are sharing a dorm.

“Oh fuck, I’ll have to knock on the door each time I want to talk to them.” Kurt muttered.

Headmistress Kate laughed.

“By the way, I love those rings.” Headmistress Kate said.

“Thanks, this one surprised me over Christmas and popped the question.” Seb said, as he squeezed his Love’s hand and turned to look into Kurt’s eyes.

“Congratulations.” Headmistress Kate said.

“Headmistress Kate, I have a few doctors appointments at the beginning of the semester and I’ll probably have them throughout the semester. I won’t be kicked off the scholarship or classes, will I?” Kurt asked.

“No. You will not be kicked off any scholarships. Just let me know when your appointments are and I’ll excuse you. I take it Sebastian, Nicholas Duvall, or Jeffery Sterling will be going with you.” Headmistress Kate said.

Sebastian nodded and said: I have his appointments written down. They are for the 10th and 14th. He got out his planner and looked up the dates. He showed them to Headmistress McLaughlin, who nodded her approval.

“That’s fine boys, just sign out and put the reason for the dismissal or you can just pop in on the way out and let me know and I’ll excuse you personally. I’ll have someone collect your homework and class notes, which reminds me- I need to get your class schedule. I did get your transcript from McKinley, and your credits all transferred. I’m very pleased with your grades.” Headmistress Kate said.

“Thanks.” Kurt said shyly.

“I’m very proud of you too Love.” Seb said.

Headmistress McLaughlin just smiled at love struck boys. She then printed out both Kurt and Seb’s schedules.

“I assume, you will be seeing Nicholas and Jeffery next.” Headmistress Kate said/asked.

“Yes, we’re having lunch with them and a new guy named Hunter once were done here.” Kurt said. 

Headmistress Kate handed Sebastian, Nick and Jeff’s schedules. Seb nodded.

“Alright boys, I think that’s all. If you have any questions Kurt, just come see me. Congratulations and welcome back to Dalton.” Headmistress McLaughlin said as she stood.

Kurt and Seb stood as well and shook her hand as well. Kurt was surprised when Headmistress Kate gave him a hug.

“Congratulations again Kurt.” Headmistress Kate said.

“Thank you.” Kurt said.

Headmistress Kate held the door open for the boys. She was proud of Kurt, and it was all happened to do with Sebastian.

**[12:30] To: Jeff Sterling**

**Nick Duvall**

**Hunter Clarington**

**Done with Headmistress McLaughlin, let’s go get Lunch.- Kurt E. Hummell.**

The next thing the boys knew Hunter, Nick, and Jeff were standing next to them.

“What’d she say? What’d she say?” Jeff asked excitedly. Hunt, Nick, Seb, and Kurt all cracked up.

“I’m officially enrolled. She gave us our schedules, including yours Nick, and Jeff.” Kurt replied. Seb handed Nick, and Jeff their schedules.

“Hey, where’s mine?” Hunter pouted.

“Go ask her for yours. We’ll wait.” Nick said.

Hunter returned a few minutes later with his schedule. The boys piled into Nicks Hyundai.

“Where should we go to eat Gentleman?” Nick said in the worst British voice possible.

“King Gyros?” Kurt asked. The other boys quickly agreed.

Once at the restaurant, The boys ordered their food and went go find a table. They ended up putting two tables together. NIFF and Hunter sat on one side while Kurt & Seb sat on the other.

“So Hunter, tell us a little about yourself.” Seb said.

Hunter just smiled and told the boys about being from a Military family, how he had been sent to Dalton to “Get out of his fathers hair”, his two sisters Eliza, and Ruby. The boys all smiled.

“Well, as current lead Warbler, I welcome you to Dalton.” Sebastian said. He got up out of his seat and bowed to Hunter.

“Sit down Love.” Kurt said. Jeff and Nick giggled.

“As Sebby’s second in command, I welcome you as well.” Jeff said.

Hunt grinned.

The boys food was brought to them and they began to eat. Conversation flowed easily between them. Kurt and Seb gave a very condensed version of what happened to Kurt last semester. To say Hunter Edward Clarington was pissed when he heard what happened to Kurt was a major understatement though he was pleased that he had gotten Sebastian and a make shift family out of all it. He wanted to be part of that. He felt like he belonged to this group, strange but loving group. He could feel the love pouring off Kurt and Seb.

“If you want, I can go with you to an appointment, I’d be more than willing to go with you Kurt. You’ll name a son after me won’t you?” Hunter asked.

“Thanks Hunt, I'll definitely keep that in mind. Seb and I have a list of baby names. We don’t want to know the sex just yet.” Kurt said.

They compared schedules. Kurt was glad that Seb, and NIFF was in the majority of his classes. He was thrilled to share Study Hall with Hunter as well. One of the classes all Seniors were required to take was a class on Personal Finance and Business, a class that wasn’t required at McKinley- Seb, and NIFF was in that class.

“What two classes are you taking to start your college career Kurtie?” Jeff asked.

“ Professional Writing, and Statistics.” Kurt replied.

“My smart man.” Seb said as he kissed the side of Kurt’s head.

Both Seb, and Kurt took a photo of their schedules, and sent them off to Carol and Barry so they would have them.

The boys finished their food and headed back to Dalton.

“Do you need help moving your stuff in Kurt?” Hunter asked as he walked behind NIFF and Seb

“I think we’ve got everything handled. Thanks Hunt.” Kurt replied. He leaned over and kissed Hunt on the cheek, and Hunt just smiled. He really liked Kurt, and could possibly see him taking over Sebastian’s place as leader of the Warblers this semester.

“Actually Love, there’s one thing that’s missing that you need for your classes.” Seb said.

“What’s that Love?” Kurt replied.

“Close your eyes.” Seb said.

Kurt closed his eyes and Hunt latched on to him to make sure he didn’t bump into anything.

Seb glanced over to make sure his fiancé eyes were closed and smiled when Hunt latched his arm to Kurt’s left. This action didn’t go unnoticed by NIFF either and they smiled knowingly.

Seb unlocked his and now Kurt’s dorm room.

“Guide him in Hunter.” Seb called.

Hunter did so, and grinned at what he saw.

“Ok Love, open your eyes.

Kurt opened his eyes and practically shrieked. In front of him, with a bow on it was a brand new iMac Laptop.

“Happy Welcome Back to Dalton Love. I had Jeff go pick it up weeks ago and was going to give it to you at New Year’s but since you were going to start at Dalton….” Seb said. He was soon silenced by his fiancé kissing him.

“ Sebby, your rambling. I love it. Thank you my Darling.” Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck.

“Your welcome my Beautiful one.” Seb said.

“Are they always like this?” Hunt said, quietly but everyone heard him.

Kurt turned so fast then Hunt thought he would get whip lash.

“Got a problem Clarington?” Kurt said. NIFF and Seb smirked. They were about to get a show.

“No, just think you guys are adorably cute.” Hunter replied.

The next few minutes, Kurt bitched out Hunt. 

Seb could feel himself get hard at how hot and sassy his future husband looked. He glanced over and saw Nick discreetly adjust himself in his pants. ‘God, he’s so hot when he’s pissed.’ Seb thought.

“I’m sorry.” Hunter said.

“It’s okay, I’m just pregnant and moody.” Kurt said.

“Your going to be an amazing Dad Kurt.” Hunter said sincerely. He opened his arms and Kurt hugged him.

“Thanks Hunt. If you’re here next year, I think you would make a good leader along with Trent.” Kurt said.

“I’m not sure who Trent is.” Hunter said.

“You’ll meet him at the first Warbler meeting on Monday. I’d love for you to join.” Sebastian said.

“I’d be honored.” Hunter said.

“Do you have a song?” Kurt said excitedly.

“I think I can put something together.” Hunter said. He turned to Kurt again: “We okay?”

“Yea, your my new best friend Hunter Clarington.” Kurt said.

“Babe, we need to get the rest of your stuff moved in. I know it won’t be much considering we can go between Barry and your place.” Seb said.

“We’ll help.” Hunter said.

“Thanks Hunt.” Seb said.

Seb called Barry that evening to see if he'd help move Kurt in.

Barry told him, that he'd be more than happy to move his brother in law into the dorm. 

Between help from Barry, NIFF and Hunter, both Kurt and Seb were moved in by that Saturday. 

"Get a sign for your door. I doubt anyone wants to see you Bottoming Seb." Barry said grinning.

Hunter, NIFF, and Kurt all laughed at the expression on Seb's face.

"This Boy Is A Bottom." Barry said. He then saw the twitch of his twins eye.

"Shit, I better go. It was nice meeting you Hunter." Barry said as he shook Hunter's hand. 

He 'Flashed' away before Seb could hit him.

"Holy fuck, your brother is 'The Flash’ Sebastian''? Hunter asked in awe.

"Yup." Niff, Kurt, and Seb said. 

"Lucky Bastard." Hunter grumbled. 

“Barry is right though, You boys might want to put a 'Do Not Disturb’ sign on your door at night. I don’t want to walk in on you and Nicky fucking every time I turn around this semester.” Kurt said.

“Yes Kurtie.” Nick and Jeff chorused as Hunter looked amused. He could tell that Kurt would make a fine leader.

Hunter leaned over to Seb and said: “They really respect him; I think he’d make a good leader.”

“I agree. Just wait until Monday at Warbler rehearsal.” Seb replied.

Hunter nodded, knowing that Sebastian wouldn’t say anymore. He felt at home with these boys and he’d do anything to protect them, especially Kurt.

The next morning, Kurt woke up nauseated. He grabbed the waste basket that was sitting next to their bed in case he had to vomit due to morning sickness. He then promptly vomited. Seb woke up immediately, and placed a hand on his fiancé back.

At that moment, Hunter was walking past the boys door and heard Kurt retching. He knocked on the door quietly.

“Is everything okay in there?” Hunter asked. He was answered by Kurt retching and something Seb said. He ran to get Jeff and Nick. He knocked on their dorm, and Nick answered, sans shirt.

Nick took one look at Hunt’s worried face and took off towards Seb and Kurt’s dorm.

“What’s wrong? I heard someone vomiting, and they didn’t answer when I asked if they were okay.” Hunt said worriedly.

“Kurt’s Morning Sickness is probably acting up and they probably didn’t hear you. Whenever Kurt’s Morning Sickness acts up, all any of us do is focus on Kurt.” Nick said. He appreciated and respected Hunt for coming to get him.

Nick, wrapped on the door twice, and poked his head in.

“Hey, is he okay? Hunt heard you vomiting and came to get me when he couldn’t get an answer out of you two.” Nick said softly.

Kurt looked up with tears in his eyes, and it broke Nick and Hunters heart.

“Sorry, Morning Sickness.” Kurt said.

“Shh, it’s okay. Nicky, Hunter, and I have you.” Seb said softly. He looked at Hunter and mouthed ‘Sorry, I was focused on Kurt and didn’t hear you.’

Hunter went over to the boys and put a hand on Kurt’s leg.

“Hey, it’s okay. I was just worried. Does he have anti-nausea meds or something?” Hunter asked.

“Yea, Barry put a bottle of his meds here when he helped us move in Saturday. “ Seb said as he kept a close on his fiancé.

“I’ll get them for you.” Hunter said.

“Thank you.” Kurt said before he vomited again into the basin.

“Your welcome.” Hunter said. He returned with Kurt’s anti-nausea meds and some water.

Kurt took them. Seb, Hunt, and Nick all watched for a few minutes to make sure they didn’t come back up.

Kurt whined that he had to now pee and the boys chuckled.

“Come on Love, let’s get you to the restroom.” Seb said. He helped his fiancé to the restroom and put a hand on his back while Kurt used the restroom.

On the way back, Kurt went over to Hunter and gave him a hug, and thanked him for looking out for him.

“It’s no problem at all. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to get ahold of me.” Hunter said.

“Seb, it’s almost time for classes to start and you need to get breakfast.” Jeff said as he stood in the doorway. He then saw Nick and Hunter standing in the room.

“What’s wrong? I was in the shower and figured Nicky went to breakfast.” Jeff said.

“My Morning Sickness decided to act up.” Kurt said as he leaned into Sebastian’s chest. A tear ran down his face.

Jeff walked briskly into the room and kneeled down in front of his Brother.

“Awe, Kurtie, don’t cry. it’s okay. Can I go get you something light for breakfast?” Jeff asked as whipped away Kurt’s tears. Kurt shook his head ‘No’. 

“Let’s all go get breakfast.” Nick said after a few minutes. He looked at Sebastian who nodded his approval. 

“Stay with Nicky. I’ll go get your food” Seb said.

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt said.

The boys all headed to breakfast. Nick got a table for them as Jeff, Hunter, Seb went to go get in line.

As the boys ate, Nick, Jeff, and Hunter all noticed that Kurt was barely eating. Nick, who was sitting next to Seb leaned over and told Seb.

“You have to eat Love. You know why.” Seb said quietly.

Kurt nodded and ate more of the Egg White omelets, and toast that Seb got him.

Seb, NIFF, and Hunter all kept an eye on him as he ate.

The bell rang signaling that classes were about to start.

“Come on Kurtie, we have our first classes together.” Jeff said.

Kurt grinned and turned towards his fiancé. 

“ _I’ll see you soon for French 5 Sebby.” Kurt said._

_“I love you my beautiful one. See you soon.” Seb said._

Jeff put a hand on Kurt’s back and guided him to their first of many classes.

Kurt was surprised to see Cameron and Wes in his first class.

“Hey Kurt, welcome back to Dalton, come sit with us.” Wes said excitedly.

“Thanks.” Kurt said as he took a seat next to Cam.

“You doing okay?” Cam said, noticed the slightly pale color of Kurt’s skin.

“Yea, Morning Sickness decided to wake me up this morning.” Kurt replied.

“If you need anything, let me know.” Cam said.

“Thanks Cam.” Kurt said.

They were silenced by the arrival of their English teacher, Mr. Rogers. They were set up immediately with group project for the semester that had no more than 5 people. Jeff, Cam, Wes, and Kurt immediately teamed up. 

Mr. Rogers came around with bowl that had the theme of an author from classic times on it. Kurt reached into the bowl and got William Shakespeare. The group of friends also were handed the syllabi for the semester.

The boys headed out and Kurt headed to French. He was excited because that class was his first one he had with his Sebby.

As Kurt rounded the corner, he noticed his fiancé waiting for him.

“ _Hi Beautiful, how was your first class? How’s your nausea?” Seb asked._

_“It was good, Jeffie, Cam, and Wes are in there and we got assigned a group semester project. My nausea has gone away Sir.” Kurt said._

_“Good. Let’s head to class Love. Sit with me?” Seb asked._

_“Always Love.” Kurt replied._

_Mrs. Antonine Duval, Nick’s mother was already sitting in her chair when the boys walked._ They spotted Nick right away who looked embarrassed that his Mother was teaching this semester.

 _“Why did my Mother have to take this job my last semester of high school?”_ Nick whined when he saw Kurt and Seb. Kurt and Seb snickered.

_“Your mother is wonderful and looking out for her favorite son.” Kurt said._

Nick whined.

_“Behave Nicholas Andrew Duval.” Mrs. Duval said as she handed out the syllabi for the semester._

_“Yes Mother.” Nick said._

_Kurt and Seb laughed at their best friends predicament._

_“Shut up.” Nick pouted._

Mrs. Duval cleared her throat and began to teach the class.

As the class ended, Seb and Nick noticed Kurt’s sudden subdued mood.

_“What’s wrong Kurt?” Nick asked concernedly._

_“Nothing.”_ Kurt said automatically.

Nick and Seb shared a look.

 _“Love?”_ Seb gently said.

_“I miss my Mom. She was part French and your Mom, Nicky somewhat reminds me of her.” Kurt said. He suddenly got up and dashed from the room as tears started running down his face._

_Mrs. Duval, noticed Kurt run from the room and went up to her son and Sebastian._

_“Go check on him Sebastian. I went to high school with his Mom. Elizabeth Hummell. I’ll watch your guys stuff.” Mrs. Duvall said._

Sebastian got up and ran to the nearest bathroom. He heard someone crying in the first cubical and noticed his Love’s shoes. He went over and gently tapped on the door.

“ _My Beautiful One, Kurt are you okay?”_ Seb asked.

Kurt opened the door and Seb’s heart broke. His love had tears running unchecked down his face, and his eyes were red.

 _“Stand._ ” Seb said gently, yet firmly. The next thing he knew, his fiancé was clinging to him like his life depended on it.

 _“I miss her so much Sebby. She would of most likely be teaching right now.”_ Kurt cried.

 _“I know you do Baby_.” Seb said, his own tears running down his face.

“ _Mom and Mrs. Duval went to high school together. I think they would have been both teaching at Dalton now_.” Kurt said.

“ _I know Love. How about this weekend, we go out to your Mother’s grave. Would you like that?_ ” Seb asked.

“ _Yes Sir. Please Sir._ ” Kurt said.

“ _Alright, we’ll do that this weekend. I love you. Are you ready to head back to class_?” Seb said as he rubbed his fiancé back.

“ _Yes Sir.”_ Kurt said.

 _“Let’s go Love_.” Seb said. He took Kurt’s face in his hands and kissed his tears away.

He paused and said: “ _Do you want to rest during Study Hall? We can go back to the dorms before Warbler practice_.”

“Yes Sir.” Kurt replied, his reply muffled by Seb’s chest.

Seb guided his fiancé back to class. Nick and his Mom were standing outside the door.

“Are you okay Kurt?” Mrs. Duvall asked.

“I am now, you just reminded a lot of my Mom and I wish she was still here.” Kurt said, willing himself not to cry again.

“Oh sweetie, I’m not sure if you knew I went to high school and college with your Mom. Your Mom and Burt raised an amazing young man. Plus, your pretty much attached to Nicholas here.” Mrs. Duvall said as she leaned over ruffled her son’s hair.

Seb and Kurt giggled at Nick’s mortified look.

“If you need anything, you know where to find me.” Mrs. Duvall said to Kurt.

'Thank you." Kurt said. 

Kurt headed to his first college class, and was surprised to see Cameron and Thad in there.

“2nd class of the day Cam.” Kurt said.

“Yea. You okay Kurt?” Cam asked, noticing the remnants of tears on his friends face.

“Yea, Mrs. Duvall reminded me a lot of my late Mom and it kind of hit me towards the end of class.” Kurt said. He was surprised when Thad and Cam both got up and gave him a hug.

“We’ll always be here for you. Once a Warbler, Always A Warbler- except for Lord Voldemort.” Thad said. 

“Thanks.” Kurt said. He sat down next to Cam, opened up his new laptop took out the binder he got for his online class and logged into the course. He then printed off the syllabi.

At Lunch, Cam, Nick, Jeff, Thad, Seb, Kurt, and Hunter all sat together. Hunter, Cam, NIFF, and Seb all kept an eye on Kurt’s eating considering what happened earlier in the day. They were satisfied that Kurt ate all of his food. Kurt had no issues the rest of his afternoon classes.

“I’m going to take Kurt back to our dorm to rest before Warbler rehearsal. If anyone asks, just say that Kurt and I aren’t feeling well.” Seb said to Wes and Hunter in passing. Both boys nodded.

“Come on Love, lets go lay down.” Seb said.

“Yes Sir.” Kurt said.

Once Kurt and Seb made it to their dorm, Seb took off his jacket, shirt, and set the alarm on his phone. He climbed in his bed, opened his arms, and the next thing he knew, his fiancé dove on top of him. Kurt had only removed his jacket and shoes. Seb knew, the bunk above him would most likely never get used this semester.

“I’m here Love. Rest Baby.” Seb said as he rubbed his fiancé back. The next thing he knew, Kurt was out. He then closed his eyes, and took a nap.

~

It was after 3pm, and the Warblers were waiting for Kurt and Seb.

“Has anyone seen Kurt and Seb?” Cam asked.

“They’re probably on their way.” Jon said.

“Seb did say, he was going to go take Kurt back to their dorm to lay down. Maybe they fell asleep. Seb’s normally not late.” Wes said.

Hunter nodded then headed out of the Warbler Rehearsal room. He smirked when he saw Nick following him.

“Kurt had break down during French.” Nick said quietly as he jogged up to Hunter.

Hunter looked sad at that.

“Come on, let’s go wake our boys.” Hunter said.

Nick knocked on the door and turned to open it. Inside, both him and Hunter noticed that both Seb and Kurt were sound asleep, with Kurt wrapped protectively in Seb’s arms.

“Hey guys, it’s past three. It’s time for Warbler rehearsal.” Nick said as he kneeled down next to Kurt.

“What?” Seb said sleepily.

“You boys overslept. It’s okay, we’re not mad.” Nick said.

“Shit. Baby, wake up. We overslept.” Seb said.

“Sebby comfy. Hunter and Jeff go in our places.” Kurt said.

Hunter and Nick both giggled.

“Sorry Kurtie, you have to get up or do you want me to call Jeff and have him get you up that one time you nearly over slept and missed your Alebra exam last year.” Nick said.

Kurt’s eyes shot open, and he glared at Nick.

“What happened?” Hunter asked.

“Just a prank that a five year old would pull.” Seb said.

“Oh…yea, if it’s the one I’m thinking of. My sisters pulled that one on me. I thought I had pissed myself when I woke up.” Hunter said.

Seb and Kurt laughed.

“Ok, were getting up. Sorry again we overslept. It’s my fault anyways.” Kurt said as he got off his fiancé.

“It’s not Kurt, you had an emotional day and it tired you out. You needed rest. We understand.” Nick said. He then whipped away a tear from Kurt’s eye and kissed his cheek.

“Put your shirt on Seb, we don’t need to see all that.” Hunter said.

Seb stuck his tounge out at Hunter.

“Put that tounge away, I don’t need to know where it’s been.” Hunter sassed.

“Oh, I know where it’s been, maybe not today but it’s been there.” Nick said.

Seb groaned.

Once the boys were redressed and presentable by Hunter’s standards, they all headed to the Warbler practice room.

“Sorry, we’re late Gentleman, my fiancé had an emotional break down earlier and needed the rest. We kind of overslept.” Seb said.

“It’s okay Sebastian.” Wes said. He cleared his throat.

“Now, that we are all here, I’d like to Welcome Back, Warbler Kurt Hummell and introduce our newest potential Warbler Hunter Clarington.” Wes said banging his gavel.

“He loves that gavel; I think it’s his girlfriend or boyfriend.” Jeff said.

“JEFFERY THOMAS STERLING!” Thad yelled as the rest of the Warblers snickered.

“What’s up Thaddeus.” Jeff said.

Thad’s eye twitched before he lunged for Jeff.

“BREAK IT UP, ALL OF YOU!” Seb yelled.

The room went silent, and Kurt could help think that his Sebby was hot as hell when he was worked up, if the rest of the Warblers wasn’t there, he’d take Seb then and there.

“Alright, since we have a new Member, I’d like for him to audition.” Seb said.

“Hunter Clarington, do you have a song you would like to audition with?” Seb asked politely.

“Yes Sebastian.” Hunter said. He got up and moved to the center of the room.

“Greetings Warblers, I’d like to audition with a mash up I made of Flo Rida’s “Whistle” and One Direction’s “Perfect”. 

“Show us what you’ve got.” Seb smiled.

By the time Hunter was done, the Warblers were on their feet.

“Well Gentlemen, I think we officially have a new member. All in Favor of having Hunter Clarington on the Warblers, raise your hand.” Wes said.

The vote was unanimous.

”Hunter Clarington, welcome to the Warblers!” Wes and David said together.

“Before we break for today, I’d like to make an announcement.” Sebastian said.

“Captain Sebastian Smythe has the floor.” Wes said.

“It has come my attention that I am not fit to assume the chair as Captain this Semester even though we won’t be going to Regionals or Nationals as Warblers.” Seb began. The room went into an immediate uproar.

“ENOUGH!” Wes said as he banged his gavel. He addressed Sebastian.

Is there someone you would like to replace yourself with?” Wes said.

“There is.” Seb began, he locked eyes with his fiancé. This did not go unnoticed by the room, and everyone grinned at the implications.

“I would like my replacement to be one Kurt E. Hummell, he is the only one in this room who has experience going to Nationals, and I have no doubt that he will lead New Directions to Nationals again, despite him not going to McKinley anymore.” Seb said.

“Is that what you want Kurt?” Wes asked.

“Yes. I’d like to Captain.” Kurt replied, he locked eyes again with his fiancé again who nodded.

“I’m also pregnant due to a rare male pregnancy gene and will be due at the end of the school year. As many of you know, I proposed to Sebby at Christmas, and um. I’d like to put Jeff in as Alternate Captain since there will most likely be days that I won’t be able to do much besides sing. Sorry I’m rambling.” Kurt said.

“Congratulations guys. All in Favor of Kurt being Captain, with Jeff as Alternate Captain?” Wes said. Everyone’s hands went up.

”Kurt Hummell is our New Captain! Congratulations Kurt!!” Wes said as he banged his gavel. 

“Congratulations Love.” Seb said.

“I do have a question, if I may.” Kurt asked.

“New Captain Kurt Hummell, has the floor.” Wes said.

“Since we won’t be going to Regionals, or Nationals. What do we do? I’ll have to go back to McKinley for Regionals and Nationals if they make it that far.” Kurt said.

Wes smiled before he answered.

“We have invitationals between the schools not competing, and we have prom where the Crawford County Day girls ask us to go. We sing there. Now, since you and Seb are a couple and happily engaged, you will be our Prom Kings.” Wes said.

“I get to dance with my Sebby?” Kurt said emotionally.

“Of course Baby.” Seb said.

“Normally, the Captains of both Crawford County and Dalton dance first but once I inform the Queen of Crawford County Day, that the current Dalton Captain is engaged, I think you should have no issues or pressure.” David said.

“I do have Dalton type Blazers in McKinley colors, that NIFF bought us last Semester. Would you all be offended if I wore that at Regionals and Nationals?” Kurt asked.

“No, we wouldn’t be offended because you are part McKinley, part Warbler.” Wes said.

“I love you guys.” Kurt said.

Just then Kurt’s phone started ringing. He took it out, and looked at who it was. It was Carol.

“Carol.” Kurt said. He glanced at Wes who nodded to answer it. NIFF, and Seb stayed where they were to give Kurt some privacy. They glanced worriedly at each other. 

“Hey Carol.” Kurt said. 

“Hey Kurt, I need you to get home ASAP. It’s about Burt and it’s not good Sweetie. ” Carol said crying.

The entire room noticed the sudden ashen look on their newest Captain’s face, it scared them. 

“What’s wrong with Dad?” Kurt said quietly but the entire room heard him.

Whatever Carol said, wasn’t repeated because Kurt suddenly collapsed where he was standing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction that I've written since High School and that I decided to publicly publish. I'd like KIND Comments. Thanks for taking the time to read my work. Happy Reading! :).


End file.
